Fwd: Fwd: FaeMail
by marti-n-danika
Summary: A writing exercise that bloomed into something more. See our profile for a complete list of the amazing authors involved. It all started with a single email... J/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

Danika's Pre-Note: Just a warning to all of you lovely readers who are just beginning this story or are coming back for another reading, I will be slowly going through and editing all of these chapters. If, in the progress of your reading, you suddenly find that everything gets very… ugly, please know that I am working diligently in what (little) free time I have to smooth everything out.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, June 10, 2008 12:15 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

I cannot help but wonder which will surprise you more, the fact that I have had an internet connection established in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, or the fact that I was able to locate your email address? Not, mind you, that it was terribly original. Regardless, I felt that, after our little _tiff_ eight years ago, it was high time that I took the first step towards making amends. Better man and all that.

Anyway, after giving it considerable thought, I would like to apologize for my part in the ordeal. Granted, _you_ wished away your brother in the first place and then caused a great deal of damage to my kingdom in retrieving him, and of course I was only doing as _you_ asked; still, I can't help but feel some small sense of responsibility. After all, perhaps I was a bit hasty taking away those three hours. And with the whole... setting the goblin army on you, thing.

I hope that you can accept my most humble apologies.

Yours with regards,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, June 10, 2008 1:00 pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Goblin King,

Okay... how did this make it to my inbox? I need to check my spam-filter settings.

I can be gracious and accept an apology. I am more than willing to accept your apology for taking the three hours, and the army, and even for the stuff you seem to have forgotten, like dropping me into an Oubliette, sending the Cleaners after me, and exposing me to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

But... before I do, I do feel inclined to point a few things out.

First of all, it's been _eight years _since I beat your Labyrinth. Eight whole years! Are you really telling me that, oh, your conscious suddenly bothered you badly enough that you decided to contact me about it all _now_? I thought, given your flare for the theatrics, the time frame would have more meaning. Thirteen years, perhaps, but not _eight_. Secondly, you decided to _email_ me?? Not your usual, I would daresay. It seems like an awful lot of trouble just to contact me for an apology. Not that I'm complaining on that front, but I really figured you would go for something less mundane.

And third of all... do you really think I was born yesterday? It was your Labyrinth after all. You, of all people (or... whatever it is that you are), should know that I learned pretty quickly that nothing is what it seems. And, come on, since when have you been humble? Like... ever?

So... what's the catch?

Suspiciously,

_Sarah Williams_

P.S. For the record, I'm actually more surprised that there more than one 'GlitterinKing' addresses out there, so you obviously had to modify it and add a number.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, June 10, 2008 2:06 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

It is good to know that, in our combined worlds of tumultuous change, there are some things that will always remain constant. Your childish insistence on defying _every_ word I say, for example. Ah, it's good to have something to rely on. Gives me a bit of a warm, tingly feeling.

But really, Sarah. When did you become so paranoid? It's not very becoming, I must say. However, being that I am a _generous_ man, I will answer your questions in the order in which you presented them.

'First of all', I wrote you today because I was suddenly and forcibly reminded of you when I had a rather... unexpected visitor to my kingdom. On a completely unrelated note, Sarah, I would advise that, in the future, you keep your precious red book away from your little brother. Such mischief that scamp is capable of! (Oh and don't lose your head. It's only a rather poorly done piece of math homework that shall remain one of us forever.)

'Second of all', I felt that email was perhaps the safest way to contact you. I am well familiar with your temper, my dear, and visiting you in person did not seem like a terribly sound idea. I suppose I could have sent a goblin, but they're quite distractible and I know your penchant for sparkly, delicate objects. Finally, you would not believe the bugger of a time one has trying to get stamps in the Underground; especially since the recent price increase.

'Third of all', is it really so unbelievable that I might actually wish to make amends? Has it occurred to you that perhaps, after your victory, I have come to respect you? Perhaps would even like to get to _know_ you a little bit? But then, I am certain that you have painted me the sulking, possibly even vengeful, sore loser. Or maybe you only reserve your exalted 'friendship' for the very ugly and stupid.

If that is the way you wish to behave, then by all means, continue to act the child. I would have hoped to have seen you mature at least a little in the past eight years.

Disappointed,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I will have you know that I only added the numerals because they are the year of my birth.

And before you ask; BC.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Danika's Note**: Hey y'all! Having _finally_ updated my chapter of _Muck_ and being stuck at home due to a nasty stomach crud, I got bored. So it popped into my mind to set into motion a little experiment Marti and I had toyed with in the past. Above you will find an actual email exchange between Marti and myself, only taking on the characters of Sarah and Jareth, respectively. Neither of us has any idea what the other will write and so we have not a clue where this will eventually go. A simple email exchange between Sarah and Jareth does not leave terribly much freedom, so we are vaguely considering bringing other writers in as different characters. Mind you, this is a tentative thing and will be strictly controlled by Marti and myself (with due credit given, of course). If you would be interested in possibly participating, please send an email to FairiesByte(a)yahoo com (yes, I actually created Sarah's email addy).

Also, my apologies for the wonkiness of the email addresses. You know how this website hates 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 11, 2008 11:35 am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Goblin King,

Yes, yes, you're very right. Some things never do change. You're as pompous and self-centered as ever.

I am not being childish, Goblin King, nor am I being paranoid. Maybe you don't know the adage. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on _me_"; does that sound a little familiar? I'm being _cautious_. You cannot tell me that you wouldn't be just as suspicious, were the situation reversed. You may not be a 'sore loser', but you did lose, all the same. If you had beaten someone at... well, I don't know if you have sports, or if all the underground is just filled with retarded Labyrinth-like games, but if you had beaten someone at something, and then they contact you after several years, and they're friendly? Wouldn't you doubt their motives?

Toby has my book? How in the... ? I locked that thing away in a safe deposit box once he began climbing on shelves!! Which... I blame your goblins for, by the way. No child habitually climbs shelves before they can even run. Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is to enter a room you just left him in and find him sitting eye level on my shelf, or on top of the television? And then, unlike the average child, who asks for a _dog_, do you know what he wanted on his fifth birthday? A chicken. I don't know how he got _that_ idea into his head, specifically, but I _know_ it was from his time Underground. That sort of thing just isn't normal. For young - _human_ - boys, at least.

But, to answer your question, yes, I do find it quite unbelievable. What need do you have for getting to know me? It makes no sense, especially after eight years. I haven't painted you as anything - I just don't trust you, and want to know your motives. Really, I think that if you weren't up to something, your wouldn't be deep fried in sarcasm and sass.

And FYI, my friendship, your Royal Egotisticalness, is not given via any sort of reservation. It is something that is _earned_. And I don't like the jibe you snuck in there about my friends.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run an errand to see how in the heck Toby got a hold of my book... and burn it, or something. Keeping it for nostalgic value isn't worth it if he ends up wishing Dad or Karen away.

Still not buying it,

_Sarah Williams_

P.S. Well, how nice. You and your tingly feeling can get a senior discount at Denny's.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 11, 2008 1:20 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

I am a king. Pompous and self-centered are part of the job description.

Whatever you do, do _not_ give the boy a chicken. Trust me when I say that they are foul, dirty and annoying creatures and, no matter your intentions, when you have one in the house, you will inevitably end up with dozens. Horrific.

I hope, Sarah dear, that you are not trying to imply that any behaviors the boy picked up were my doing. I will remind you again that it was _you_ who wished the child to the goblins. If you are not happy with the results, you should have wished him to the happy, genteel tree-gnomes. Perhaps you do not understand that I am as bound by the rules of these things as you were. But then, that's typical of you mortals. If it is inconvenient or unpleasant, it must be someone else's fault.

Perhaps you are correct. You have good reason to mistrust my motives. When it all comes down to it, I cannot fault you there. I suppose that I had only hoped that you would be willing to extend the same courtesy to me that you have to the majority of my subjects. With them, it would seem, you have no conniptions about offering a second chance. Do not forget, Sarah, that I do control all of the comings and goings between the Underground and Above. I am well aware that you have kept in touch with a number of my subjects, including two Fireys, Agnes the Trash Lady and a number of goblins, none of whom were particularly friendly to you during your trek through my Labyrinth. Troink tells me that you have a regular Wednesday night card game, even.

But I, it would seem, am unworthy of such civility.

In closing, you insufferable girl-child, I extended myself to you because I am _lonely_. Though I know that you will not believe it, I have no wicked, nefarious schemes. I simply had hoped to find someone with an intelligence greater than that of your standard garbanzo bean with whom to speak. I am limited, you see, to the company of those within my kingdom and those who have made wishes. Despite the difficulties of the short time we spent in each other's acquaintance, I have always remembered you as a strong and forgiving individual. I had hoped that...

Regardless. I will not make the same mistake again.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I do not know what a 'Denny's' is, but I assure you that, by the standards of my race, I am in the prime of my life.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 11, 2008 5:38 pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Goblin King,

Job description or no, the whole arrogance-thing tends to wear thin.

Urgh, don't worry - we gave him a cat, and that only because my step-mother hates dogs. Toby named him 'Cluckers'. The name really makes the pet, though. I promise you, never before has there been a stranger cat. It's kind of sad, really. And fine, I will concede that... I _do _share the blame on my brother's strangeness. However, regardless of who I wished him to, could you have possibly kept the goblins from teaching him about fire? Cluckers was _never_ the same after that match got his tail.

You know about the cards, then? Hmph. Well, you can tell Troink that we are _so_ not having another game night until he either gets me a new Uno set, or he coughs back up all the 'draw four' cards he scarfed down. Seriously - and it only counts if they come _up_... I don't want them if they've passed _through_.

...Actually, scratch that. He flatly owes me new cards.

Oh you just... erhh... Oh, don't be that way, you're making me feel like a heel. As you can _obviously_ see, I am attempting civility - I'm responding, aren't I? I could have just deleted your first email and then upped my spam filters so I didn't get any new ones from you. It isn't easy for me to be nice to you, okay? Do you know why I chat with the goblins and the junklady and the others? Because they never seemed to hold onto any of the incidents during my run. It was just business for them, and once it was done, if I offered them a cookie or patted their head, they were nice and friendly. _It's been eight years_, Goblin King - how did you think I would interpret that? You can't expect me to erase that much time without at least blinking twice.

...

Seriously? Lonely?

Well... I'm sorry for being harsh, then. You _still _have no power over me, don't get me wrong, but... I do apologize.

Feeling boggled and slightly sheepish,

_Sarah Williams_

P.S. Where do you get off calling me girl-child, huh? I'm twenty-three!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 11, 2008 9:48 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

Yes, lonely; as would you be if you spent centuries in a kingdom where the most stimulating conversation available is in regards to the relative merits of dead fish as they relate to interior decorating. And I would thank you not to mention that particular admission on my part ever, _ever_ again.

I do appreciate your attempt at civility and will accept your apology, assuming that you have accepted my own. You will have to forgive me, but you were rather sarcastic and touchy before and so I am not entirely certain whether that matter has been cleared up.

...you know, this all may have been much simpler if you had actually _offered_ me a cookie. You will find that I am quite pliable when tempted with baked goods.

Moving on. A cat is a most acceptable pet for a young man. I myself had a rather special feline back in my childhood. Of course I did not give him a ridiculous name like 'Cluckers'. He was called by the far more dignified appellation, 'Jareth II'. Yes, Sarah. I was pompous and self-centered even as a lad. My mother was quite proud.­

Believe me. If I had any _possible_ way of keeping the goblins from fire, it would have been done long before young Toby was born.

I have passed on your message to Troink. He is now hard at work creating for you a new Uno deck. I would not get my hopes too high, though. While, admittedly, I have never actually seen such a thing, I highly doubt that they are properly constructed from shards of broken crockery drawn upon with crayon.

I should like very much to leave the past where it is and attempt to begin relatively anew, Sarah. Do you think that could ever be possible?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- You will have to forgive me. When one of my kind is 23, they are more often than not still in nappies.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 16, 2008 11:08am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Goblin King,

What if... what if, rather than me never mentioning it again... what if we just kept it between you and I? Because I'm sure it _might_ come up again, some time or other. But I wouldn't be cruel enough to just blab it to whomever cares to hear - I could promise you that much. I never was much one for mean-spirited gossip.

Well, that would only be fair, wouldn't it? Oh, alright, I accept your apology.

Somehow... I don't see you as a cat person. I'm not sure why. Oh, I can see you as being more fond of cats than other pets, like dogs or rats or parakeets, but... Maybe I can't see it because now, in my head, any cat I imagine you with, _looks_ like you; poofy fur on its head, a ruffled collar, and a whoppin' huge name-tag that reads _Jareth_ followed by a boatload of roman numerals. You can only blame yourself for that image... they say that pets do tend to look like their owners, and you named it after you. Your mother must have been a brave woman, to care for you... I get the feeling that your 'terrible-twos' were probably far more terrible than anyone else's.

... well, I suppose I can't blame you for the fire, then. Now that I think about it... I'm fairly certain that you've suffered far worse with fire at the goblins' hands than Cluckers did.

You haven't ever played Uno? Well, I suppose that makes sense. No one else in the Labyrinth had heard of it, either. Perhaps I'll show you how to play, sometime.

Maybe. I don't know if I could trust you not to cheat.

Oh, Troink... his efforts are appreciated... but you're right. The crockery won't exactly work. I should have figured that he wouldn't be able to cough the right cards back up. Change of plans. I'll buy another new deck on my own, but no more game nights until he learns not to eat my cards - I'm now adding that to our rules. We already have a few: no cheating, no biting, no licking, no setting anything or anyone on fire, no trying to pull off limbs, no trying to pass gas louder than someone else, and now, no eating the cards. He can bring snacks if he thinks he'll get hungry, but... they better abide by the rules as well.

Anything is possible, Goblin King.

Thoughtfully,

_Sarah Williams_

P.S. Now I have an image of you changing a diaper. It's a - can't believe I'm saying this - really cute image, actually. Unfortunately, I can't wrap my brain around 23 still being in diapers. That part of the image isn't so cute.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, June 16, 2008 12:59pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

I do not particularly enjoy discussing my weaknesses. However, I suppose I will take what I can get. And on a similar note, would it really be so difficult for you to call me by my given name? I somehow doubt that you would enjoy it if I referred to you solely by your job title.

I must say that I am more than a little disturbed by the image you paint of a cat based upon me. Please bear in mind that felines are lithe, graceful predators, intrinsically individualistic and affirmed of their own self-worth. I would say, in all modesty, that that suits me rather well, wouldn't you?

Tell me, do you have an animal companion of your own? Perhaps a nice hamster or komodo dragon?

You seem to be under a misconception. At 23, one of my race would still be very small and adorable. We mature much more slowly, both physically and mentally, than you. In fact, we do not have 'terrible-twos'. We have 'terrible-twenties', and let me assure you, mine were legendary. Should you ever read a history book of the Underground, you will doubtless find reference to the tragic flood of 614 BC, which laid waste to a good third of Tan Doren, capital of the Sylvan Kingdom. It was ruled an accident- Father could not afford the bad press.

I will have you know, Sarah, that I have not ever _cheated. _I am quite offended that you would even suggest as much. And, while I do very much enjoy games of all sorts, I do not see your teaching me this 'Uno' as any kind of possibility in the near future.

I do not make a habit of playing messenger-boy for my brainless minions. However, I am- despite your implications to the opposite- a generous man and I have created an email address for Troink so that you may inform him of the rule changes yourself. He can be contacted at ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com. Whether he has the wit to reply, I cannot say. The fact that you can convince the cretins to abide by such an extensive set of rules amazes me to no end. It is a rare person who can stay in the presence of my subjects for more than a few minutes and maintain their sanity, let alone impose some form of order upon them.

Impressed,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, June 16, 2008 4:05pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear... Jareth,

Okay, I suppose I wouldn't like the job-title thing. Sorry. I'm still getting used to the idea of emailing you, contacting you, at all. I didn't even know your name until I'd gotten a good part of the way through the Labyrinth, and by that point you were already somewhat solidified as just 'Goblin King'. And... knowing what I had to do, or what I thought I had to do, things were just easier if I didn't use your name.

And, for the record, no one enjoys discussing their weaknesses. But, you did open the door on that... and you, apparently, want to have some conversations here, so you never know when that might come up again. That's what happens when people talk, you know. Oh, you know I won't use it against you. I'm not that mean.

Yes, it suits you... but the fur is a little sleek. Sorry, I still see the cat with a fluff-mullet.

Pets? Me? No. I did when I was younger - my dog, Merlin - but not since I moved out and went to college. First of all, the dorm didn't allow pets, and secondly, I was too busy. I was petrified that I'd be so busy that I'd forget to feed it, whatever it would be, and then it would die. And, at that time, Merlin was still at home waiting for me, so I didn't have a need for one. The idea rather stuck since then, that I didn't need one.

Wow. Floods? The worst I did was drop my mother's curling iron into the toilet and try to flush it.

It's hard to think of living for so many years... humans have tried so many ways to extend our rather short lives, and now, with help from modern medicine and better nutrition and all that, we do live longer than we did, say, a century ago, but our average is still about 80 or 85 at the most. Some people live to be over 100 years, but they're the exception not the rule. I never thought about it much before... life felt like it would be a long time, just that many years, but when compared to you, it just seems so... tiny. What's it like, to live for so many years?

That is... if you don't mind me asking. I don't know... some people are sensitive about age.

You never cheat? Ever? What the heck was that, then when... when... Hrumph. Past is past and whatnot. _Fine._ I won't ask what you called it when you took those three hours from me, just for trying to put on a brave face in front of you and saying your Labyrinth was a piece of cake. I didn't mean to offend you by saying that you do cheat, but... oh, nevermind.

And what's wrong with Uno? Why couldn't I teach it to you? I taught several of your goblins, I think I could manage to teach it to you, easily enough. At the very least, I wouldn't have to teach you to count to nine, before hand. Is there something wrong with colors and numbers? It's a fun game, after all.

The trick to it, to keeping them silent and still for long enough? Taffy and/or pretzels. All the chewing keeps them occupied. And the only reason why they obey my rules is because the instant they don't, the game is over. We all play fair, or we don't play, I've told them, and there have been many half finished games because someone tried setting another's pants on fire, or bit someone. The rules exist for a reason... especially the licking one.

... nice email. I can tell you were in a good mood when you created it for poor Troink. I'll give it a shot, sometime, and send him the updated rule list.

Still thoughtful,

_Sarah Williams_

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, June 17, 2008 8:56am

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

_A fluff-mullet?!_

No. I do not want to know.

You are no longer running my Labyrinth, Sarah. We are no longer opponents and we need no longer wear the masks of brave heroine and evil villain. Now we are simply Sarah and _Jareth_.

Am I to understand, then, that you live all alone? A young woman with no man or even beast to protect her? This is unacceptable! I have seen the wickedness your world can unleash upon the innocent and unprotected. I will not have it. Hmm...

There. I've sent you a gift. You will find him in your purse. Cute little guy, isn't he? He's called a Mog Lion. Don't worry, though he is only the size of a hamster, he can be quite ferocious and fiercely protective of his mistress. All of the High Born Fae ladies keep them these days. And you do not even need to feed him! He will hunt small rodents, lizards and insects. Oh, but be careful. Mog Lions can't fly, but they enjoy climbing up on high places and gliding down.

No need for thanks. As I said, I can be generous.

What is it like to live so many years? An interesting question. It is not something that one thinks of much, when one's peers live just as long. What would you say if a short-lived butterfly asked you what it was like to live so long? I suppose it is all a matter of perspective. However I will tell you that I consider myself in a privileged position amongst my kind. Though I suffer the annoyances of the goblins and the mistrust of both man and Fae, I am one of the few who get to watch the mortal world. My world changes very little over time and so the passing of years becomes almost meaningless, but being able to watch the ever shifting Aboveground and its busy inhabitants allows me an appreciation of my time that I doubt many of my brethren share.

No, I do not ever cheat. Just because you do not _like_ the rules, does not mean I am breaking them.

You misunderstand, again. I am certain that your little card game is quite enjoyable. The problem is not with my willingness to learn or play it, it is an issue of proximity. You see, unless you revoke your statement that I have no power over you, I am not able to appear before you. You have invoked a sort of... magical restraining order. I am honestly a little surprised that I have been able to communicate with you in this manner. So if you truly wish to play games, you will have to undo the spell you have cast upon me.

As I said, I do not see that as any kind of possibility in the near future.

While your methods of maintaining the goblins sounds effective on a small scale, I am afraid there is not enough taffy in your world to keep my hordes silent for more than an hour. In groups of less than seven or eight they can be almost manageable, but you may have noticed that the more goblins present, the more they build upon the chaos. Layers and layers of chaos until one cannot even think for the noise and you want little more than to throttle the wretched buggers! The only way I've found to keep them relatively calm for more than a few minutes is...

...not something I'm going to talk about.

I can see the gears in your brain spinning, Sarah. Remember, curiosity killed the fluff-mulleted cat.

Jovially,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, June 17, 2008 11:17am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Jareth,

That's right, I said fluff-mullet. You've got internet now - look it up, sometime.

I know, things most definitely aren't like they were before, but... some things take time getting used to. Eight years might not mean much for someone who can live for thousands of years, but for me, that's a long time. All things considered, I think I'm doing pretty good.

Oh, Jareth, I'm _fine_. I rent an apartment in a nice area, not too far away from where I grew up. And I'm not stupid about it - I keep my windows shut and lock my door at night - with three locks - and always carry pepper spray around with me. Even my bedroom door locks, so at night I'm even safer. No pets - they _do_ tend to mess, after all – and, aside from the occasional dinner date, no men - they mess, too. Lol! I don't need protecting from anyone ...

You put a _what_ in my _purse??_

...

...

It's not in my purse now... I don't know where it went... rodents and I never got along well... oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. No, not in my purse...

... But I can tell its _been_ in there. It left a nice little smelly present in my checkbook...

Eeehhhhh... I'm okay, I'm okay... I'm sure it'll show up here eventually...

I'm, erm, flattered, I guess, that you wanted to give me something for protection. And that you'd want me to have the same that the important ladies do... Very generous indeed.

It still blows my mind, when I think about it. There's you, a person who's lived so many years, more than I can even fathom, and yet we're talking and communicating... and yet, in an eye-blink of your time, I'll be long gone. You'll live on for thousands of years past that, meet who knows how many others, and... it just seems so infinite. How long do your kind live? You don't live forever, do you? I can barely imagine it.

What was that?! Something... I saw... nothing, okay, I'm still fine.

...

I... oh. I forgot about that. I... a spell, really? I didn't think about that... I had no idea it was so strong. I mean... when in the Labyrinth, you were in control, and those words were what was said, and I thought it was just... an exclusive thing, you know? That you just didn't have power _over_ me, not that you couldn't visit or whatever. With all your magic, it felt like a charm or something, something that just kept you from - and don't take this personally, I'm just recalling how things felt back then - from hexing me, or something. Like it evened things out. I had no idea it... kept you... away.

...

I'm sorry. The more I converse with you, the worse I feel. Part of me would very much like to take it back, undo what was done, but... like I said earlier, this takes some getting used to. It isn't that I now think badly of you, but... trust is something that, for me, has to be earned. I'm trying here, giving you the chance to earn it. And... surprisingly, I'm enjoying this. Maybe, with some time... I could teach you Uno, after all. Anything is possible.

What? Oh, come on! You can't not tell me! Not like that! Now I _am_ curious, and I want to know!

...

_Oh dear_. The mog-thingy is on my bookshelf. I found it... it... it's looking at me... _loooooking_ at me...

Um... okay, this is probably a bad time to mention this... not that I'm not grateful or don't appreciate it or anything...­

Remember how we discussed weaknesses? Well... you aren't the only one who has them.

...

_I'm afraid of... small rodents. _

I gotta run to the kitchen... gotta go, bye,

_Sarah _

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, June 17, 2008 1:47pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

No, I do not think that I shall 'look it up'. Something tells me that it is safer in this case not to know.

Believe me, under the correct circumstances, even for one of my age, eight years can seem an eternity.

The very fact that you require three locks and pepper spray indicates how unsafe you must be. Wait... did you say _three locks_? Forget the Mog Lion. I should have sent you a guard troll. I used to employ a well-trained troll to mind the Eastern gates to the Goblin City. Very effective, though they eat quite a lot and I somehow doubt that you would be able to obtain the necessary tons of peppermint. You see, trolls only eat three things; peppermint, strawberries and the tails of newborn swamp rats.

Is your father aware that you entertain gentlemen callers in your home unchaperoned?! _Messy _gentlemen callers?!

Only you, Sarah, could face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, defeat my Labyrinth and befriend the very monsters that opposed you and then falter at a little rodent. Besides, if you look closely you will find that the Mog Lion, as the name implies, is more like a very small feline. With vestigial wings. Who occasionally breathes fire. (By the way, do not feed him radishes) I do apologize, but it did not occur to me that my gift might disturb you. I will remove him, if you wish it. However, you should know that Mog Lions bond with their mistresses very quickly. Look at him. If his eyes show a purplish glow when gazing at you, that means he is bonded. If not, then I can easily remove him. If he is bonded and I remove him from your presence, he will refuse to eat or drink and will pine for you until he dies. I do not tell you this to be cruel, but because I know how upset you would be if I gave you the choice without informing you of the consequences to him.

Again, I apologize.

Nothing lives forever, Sarah. My kind usually live about 7-8000 years. Some grow to be older. My own grandmother, on my mother's side, lived to a respectable 10,722. It is not even a matter of our race. The magic of the Underground sustains us. If I were to reside permanently in your world, my magic would leech away and I would age at approximately the same rate as you. Conversely, if you had failed to rescue your brother, he would have been adopted by a Fae family and would still be alive long after I returned to dust.

It is for this reason that passage to the Underground is so strictly monitored. Something about the magic that gives us life makes it extraordinarily difficult for us to conceive a child. As such, children stolen from the Aboveground are highly sought after. Long ago, children were stolen with such great frequency from the Aboveground that it threatened the balance of both worlds. The Goblin Kingdom was created as a barrier between the two worlds and the Goblin King charged to steal and distribute amongst the Fae only those children unwanted by the Aboveground.

Hmm, I somehow doubt you were looking for a lecture on the history of the Underground.

You have more power than you know, Sarah. Not just any human could defeat my Labyrinth, let alone summon up its denizens to your own world. With proper training and some time in the Underground to assimilate the magic, I estimate that you could be a quite powerful sorceress. Possibly even an Enchantress.

To play Uno with you someday would be... an honor.

_Jareth_

The Goblin King

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, June 17, 2008 2:30pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Jareth,

I'm okay! I'm _okay_. Hoo... it chased me into the kitchen, and I caught it under my colander... I'll go back in a second and... figure something out...

Ah, well... I suppose we aren't too terribly different, then.

NO TROLLS! Oh, Jareth, three locks is standard, and just precautionary, I swear! There's my door knob, dead-bolt, and chain. Everyone has them, and they work very well. Plus, my building has a guard downstairs who keeps an eye out for all of us, too. Really... the Mog Lion is... plenty.

Swamp rat tails? Yeah... ew.

Oh for heaven's sake. _Gentlemen_ _callers_? You make me sound like a call-girl or something! Just a few dates is all, and those rarely end up anywhere near my apartment, and I joke in calling them 'messy' because society often portrays men in general as being rougher and dirtier than women. In my job, I work with lots of people every day, and get asked out from time to time. I did date Phil for a while, but that was almost a year ago...

And why in the world am I telling you this? I'm an adult, now. My Father, so you know, does not pry into my social life. My Step-mother does from time to time, but I tell her what I'll tell you - I'm full grown, and until there is something more permanent in nature worth reporting, the intimate details of my life are no one's concern but my own. I do appreciate your concern, but I don't need a chaperone, or another parent.

He...? How...? But then I have to...? Ah, shoot. Wish you would have told me that sooner... like before you sent the little bugger. Just a minute, let me go see if I can see his eyes through the colander holes...

...

...

Well, he escaped the colander. Found him staring at me from on top of the refrigerator - with very round, shiny, purple eyes. Dang it.

It's not that I'm afraid of them... exactly... I just... we don't get along well. Never did, and... they... always die. Or bite me. I was eight when I was asked to take my school room's hamster home for the weekend, and it somehow escaped and when I tried to get it back in the cage, it bit me, and then there was this scare going on about rodent viruses so I had to be taken to the hospital and was given a shot... then the danged thing died later, and the whole class blamed me. And then - oh my word - in high school, the year after I met you, actually, my school had a mouse infestation, and guess who's locker had the nest in it? Yeah, mine. Had to get more shots. Two years ago, I found rats in my Dad's basement and... I can't even bear to think about it. It was _bad. _

Imagine the worst it could be... and then add in an seven year old with a knack for starting fires.

And no, before you ask, Cluckers wasn't any help, like most cats would be. That cat is a... well, a chicken. No pun intended.

... but you didn't know, so... apology accepted.

Am I correct in assuming that, given how he escaped the colander, a cage would be useless? I had it on the table, upside down with him inside, with a cast iron skillet stacked on top to weigh it down and keep him in and... somehow he got out. I never even heard the skillet crash... hm.

Crap. I'll have to name him, won't I? Oh joy.

Anyway...

Eight thousand years? Whoa. And just by magic? That's incredible. So, Toby would still be a toddler then, if I hadn't won him back, correct? Dear me. I think I have mixed feelings on that... not sure why. And... well, I wasn't expecting the history of the Underground, but I'm honestly fascinated by it. I... hm. I underestimated you, G... Jareth. Or, I suppose, I underestimated what you do - though, I'm beginning to see I underestimated you, too. I never expected that your kingdom would play such an important role... but a large part of me is glad for it. We've got too many children here without loving homes, as it is. They do go to good homes, don't they? I hope so. Do you have a screening process or something? Some way to make sure they'll be cared for? Or do you do like we do here, and check on them periodically to make certain of it?

Heh. Thank you... an Enchantress, really? Oh... well, hey, I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to change residence. What's the difference between a Sorceress and an Enchantress, anyway? I mean, I know the basic definitions, but I'm curious if it differs Underground. I would need to know about possible career choices, after all. LOL.

Yeah... it would be an honor for me, too.

Your friend,

_Sarah _

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 18, 2008 1:32pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

Fine, fine then. No trolls. Though you must admit, it would have been effective. Imagine for a moment some young, mortal hooligan, forcing his way through your _three_ locks with dastardly intentions, only to meet Glüb, the two and a half ton troll, in your foyer. I strongly doubt that your silver would be in any danger at that point.

Amongst Fae nobility, you should know, it is considered obscenely improper for a young lady to be found alone with a suitor before they are at _least _betrothed. And before you ask... No, that does not apply to me. I have never been considered either proper or noble. 7:-) (In case you are unfamiliar, that last group of icons represents a small man's face, turned on its side. The colon indicates his eyes and the parenthesis is his mouth. This particular bloke is clearly thinking wicked thoughts, as you can see by his 7 eyebrows. Rather ingenious, don't you think? I discovered the making of these 'smiley faces' while researching the 'LOL' that you have used on occasion.)

Do not worry, Sarah. You need never fear harm from your Mog Lion. If he has bonded with you, then he will gladly undergo any pain to protect you. He is very clever and you should easily be able to train him to attack upon your command (the next time you see this Phil, perhaps?) And speaking of which, he is there to _protect_ you. Why the devil would you put him in a cage? That would utterly defeat the purpose. Besides, he will not stay there. Mog Lions are notoriously tricky little buggers and will go to great lengths to remain near their mistresses. In fact, you would probably do well to teach him to ride in your handbag, lest you get stares at the market.

And please let me know what you name him. I am terribly curious. Might I suggest 'Jareth XXII'?

I do not choose the homes to which the Aboveground children are sent. That is determined by prophecy. I know this may sound odd to one who lives in a world where fate is not taken terribly seriously, but in the Underground, time is much more mutable and, as such, there must be some things that _will_ happen, no matter what is changed in the past. This is destiny. Prophets are held in high regard in this realm and I employ one solely to locate the parents of human children. I believe you met him. Interesting gentleman with a bird for a hat? Or is it a hat for a bird? Regardless, he can inform a person long before the child is actually wished away that they will soon be a parent.

As to whether or not a child is well cared for, that is not a concern. As I told you, children are highly sought after in the Underground and treasured. Only those who truly desire the responsibilities of parenthood are even considered. And I do occasionally visit my wish-aways. I have never seen any that were not completely content in their new lives.

Any female who practices magic is a sorceress. Only the most powerful, those that can move the stars and reorder time, can be given the title of Enchantress. Other than my own mother and the heiress to the throne of the High King, I have never met anyone who might qualify for that title.

Of course, my mother had to study for decades before being able to move living creatures between the Underground and Above. You started doing that fresh out of the Labyrinth.

Thoughtfully,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 18, 2008 4:07pm

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Guess Who?

Dear Jareth,

You do have a point with the troll stuff... but, as it so happens, you made a good, solid choice in a Mog Lion... because anything that weighs two tons would crash straight through the floor. (I live on the third story of a five story building). I mean, I'm sure the building it _tough_ but I doubt it could hold that much.

Ha! A young mortal hooligan with dastardly intentions?? Good gracious. I doubt that any hooligan with dastardly intentions would be breaking and entering for my silver... because I don't have any. I'm a practical person who lives on a meager income in a one bedroom apartment.

Lucky for me, then, that I'm not noble or proper, either.

Wait... that didn't come out right...

Erm. What I mean by that is... well, I'm nothing fancy, and my manners are barely mentionable, and... Oh, you know what I mean. XD (I'm quite familiar with smiley faces... and pretty impressed that you are now, too. the X and D combined is another one, one that symbolizes eyes closed tightly with mirth, and a mouth open with lots of laughter).

So... wait a second here... so you're saying that _you_ are allowed to be alone with any young woman you want, yet you get huffy over me seeing a few men? Talk about a double standard! By your rules (or the Underground's. Either way) I wouldn't be allowed to have a private discussion with the man who prepares my taxes, but you could just waltz right in and...

... Okay, I think I'm dropping that subject now. Nothing I can say comes out any less that weird, so... I'll just stop.

But... a cage would... oh, what's the use? I spent a good portion of this morning trying to get him off my back - literally. Ran into the bathroom door attempting to do so, and finally gave up. Dang him! He has this uncanny ability to hang on right between my shoulder blades, where I couldn't reach him!

And no need to warn me about his protectiveness. Long story short, I had to tell my neighbor that I am now the proud owner of a rehabilitated, deformed tea-cup kitty that came from an abusive home. 

I don't even know if there _are_ such things as tea-cup kittens, but Rob seemed to buy it, and didn't ask any more questions.

Yeah... me and Mr. Mog Lion had a _looong_ talk about not attacking Rob, especially when he comes to give me my mail that was accidentally delivered to him the day before.

Don't worry, neither Rob or the Mog Lion was injured. I had my colander at the ready when the doorbell rang. He is now currently sitting on my shoulder, nuzzling my hair. The Mog Lion, that is... not Rob.

Just as long as I try not to focus on how small he is, and concentrate on his feline qualities... then I don't freak out and run into things. So far... I'm doing okay - bathroom door incident excluded.

As for a name... I haven't decided yet. Names are important for me, and I always want them to have a special meaning (I don't think I ever could forgive my Dad for naming me plain old 'Sarah', when, if my biological mother had had her way, I would have been something much grander. Karen was smart. I think Dad wanted to name his son _Bill_ or something equally plain, but Karen put her foot down and insisted on _Tobias_, of which I highly approve).

LOL - no, I won't name him Jareth. Might confuse the poor thing, don't you think? What if I got suddenly angry-beyond-reason and decided to swear and curse at you in the privacy of my own home? Poor little Mog lion might get his feelings hurt!

Kidding, kidding.

But... I did consider _Duncan_ . I haven't said anything out loud yet, because I get the feeling that he'd bond to the name as much as he did me, and I might yet change my mind. It means 'brown warrior", which after the Rob-incident, I really think he'd live up to that name. I always was fond of the name, anyway... always thought of using it... later.

And, for the record, Phil is not on my hit-list, or someone I need protecting from, either. We're still good friends, he and I. He's my movie buddy.

Anyway, I'm glad that you do look in on those kids and that they do look happy. If there's one thing I can't stand, besides rodents, it's children being mistreated. I've seen some of the worst out there, and it always makes me so upset.

...

Heh. Well... um. Thanks... I think... yeah. Thanks.

Ridiculously and inexplicably flattered,

_Sarah _

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 18, 2008 5:09pm

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hello

Hello Troink,

Jareth, the King, gave me your email address so I could send you the rule list. I also heard you were making me new cards... but you know what? Don't worry about them. I will get a new set so we can all play again... but you have to follow the rules, especially the newest one, okay? Here they are:

1. No cheating - we all play fair or we don't play at all.

2. No biting others.

3. No licking - especially not me. Any of you come near my ankles again, and we end game night.

4. No fire, I don't care if you need a match to make it or not. My carpet burns, so no fire.

5. No trying to pull off limbs. Most of us won't survive for another game night if you do.

6. No farting louder that Agnes - she is old and can't help it. You goblins have no excuse, because I can tell you do it on purpose. This goes double to those of you who don't have pants.

7. DO NOT EAT THE CARDS - they are not yours!

And, as always, if you do good and follow the rules, you get a cookie and maybe a piece of candy.

Oh, and Troink? Have you had any luck finding Hoggle? If you still can't find him let me know. I really need to talk to him, now more than ever. And... if you do find him, tell him I miss him.

Lots of love, and I'll see you at the next game night,

_Sarah_

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Danika's Note: **Just a quick explanation of the 7:-) smiley. Jareth really wants to use the V-bracket (does that thing have a name?) for his smiley-eyebrows, but the powers that be will not allow it. Please pretend like the 7 eyebrow looks very wicked and dastardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 19, 2008 6:30am

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Re:Hello

HI Lady! Kingy showed troink how ta use email. Everything on dis is shiny and perty, Like Kingy's eyebrows. troink have ta bee verrrry careful with everything or troink 'will take an extended vacation to the bog' kingy said. troink has readed dee rules and troink is sorry for eatin your speshal uno cards.

troink went to find Hoggle like lady asked and troink found that Hoggle wasn't at his house with dee fairies. Why is he not home? Hoggle hates dee Kingy, but Troink don't understand why, Dee Kingy is funny, espeshally when he sings for us.

Game nite last nite was grate! Dee new uno cards are extra shiny! And Lady, troink is sorry for dee braking of rule 7 last week and 6 dis week, it was axident, troink swears.

troink

P.S. Spell check is mean, they called troink, trounce! Troink is not a trounce! troink will never use spell check.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 19, 2008 10:14 AM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **The Quest

Didymus,

Have you found it yet?

Signed,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 19, 2009 3:46pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Sarah,

You see? This is why you would never catch me residing in anything that was not constructed by stone elementals. I assure you that, no matter what abuse is heaped upon it by my rabble or how large my afternoon tea guests are, nothing will 'crash through' the walls or floors of _my_ castle. The Fae high court may swear by pixie-spun crystal, but they have to do repairs practically after every strong wind. (Not to mention the clear walls don't make for much privacy)

You have no tableware? Sarah, I was led to believe that you were living a comfortable, if simple, life. I know that you are an independent sort, but if you are in need, I hope that you will tell me. I can send more than a Mog Lion, if you require it.

So you're telling me that you are _not_ a high-born human princess? You certainly could have fooled me, the way you let on back when you ran my Labyrinth! :-P (That particular smiling face is meant to indicate that I am joking and that I would appreciate if you refrain from doing me bodily damage in revenge for that comment. On the other hand, you would have to revoke your spell to get close enough to injure me, so...)

I'm afraid that, if you do not wish me to remove him, you will need to get used to the proximity of your Mog Lion. They are terribly affectionate creatures (to their mistresses, at least). I am quite impressed if you were able to keep him from harming someone he saw as a threat to you. They may be small, but Mog Lions can be quite deadly, especially to defenseless humans. You will find, I think, that he will be very touchy around men. They are very protective of their mistresses' virtues, Mog Lions. I cannot say that I blame him. ;-)

A rehabilitated, deformed tea-cup kitty that came from an abusive home? I am glad to see that your extraordinary imagination has not gone to waste since you were fifteen.

Duncan is an acceptable name. As is Tobias, though I still think he looks more like a Jareth. I find Sarah to be a lovely name, though it makes me curious as to what your mother would have chosen for you. She struck me as a rather strong-willed person, the one time I met her. Certainly a quality you inherited. I cannot imagine why she would have let your father chose a name she did not approve of. Please do elaborate.

Movie buddy, eh? Hmm...

When you say that you've seen some of the worst child mistreatment, what do you mean by that?

Concerned,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 19, 2009 6:06pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who?

Dear Jareth,

Well, not all of us are rich monarchs, you know. Some of us have to work for a living, and therefore must settle for quarters created from various combinations of steel, cement, and stucco.

Pixie-spun crystal? My word... that sounds absolutely beautiful... even if a little deadly, at times. While I picture beautiful spires and glistening walls, I can't quite get rid of the image of very sharp shards of glass, too. Still... that sounds like an amazing sight to see. Fae high court? Hm. That is a phrase that makes a mortal girl feel very insignificant, indeed. Sometime or other, you'll have to tell me more about them.

Ha! Never fear, I have tableware, it just isn't made of silver. Silver stuff tends to be expensive and harder to keep clean. Don't forget, I don't have servants I can order to polish said silverware, if I had it. But, more than the cleaning aspect, I have cheaper stuff in the house. Two sets of stainless-steel knifes, forks, and spoons. And... well, in considering who I'm talking to, it's a little embarrassing, but I do have a ridiculous supply of plastic utensils, too, that come in handy when I don't want to wash anything.

Good heavens, that sounds... cheap. Ah, but it is what it is, I suppose, so there's no point in hiding it.

Watch it - you never know when I just might revoke that spell, just so I could get within at least throwing distance for... something. :-D Hm. Well, I have no clue what I'd throw at you, so... eh, I suppose it's a moot point.

My goodness... this Mog Lion... Duncan it is, I guess. See... he disappeared last night, and in the dark I was petrified he'd gone to hunt down Rob or something, so I called for him and he wouldn't come and... well, I figured he might answer or come if I gave him a name. I was half asleep, so Duncan was the only name I could think of at the time. It wasn't until I called it and he came that I realized that he'd twisted himself up in my hair and had been on top of my head the entire time.

But, as far as proximity goes, Little D and I are doing okay. He's taken to riding around the house in my pocket or, if my shirt doesn't have one or my pants are too form-fitted or something, hanging onto my collar, behind my hair. I've yet to train him to get into my purse yet. Lucky for me, I have been off work, or else my coworkers would be very curious as to why my hair is down all the time, now, when I usually have it up and out of the way.

Dear me... virtues? LOL!! I'm so not going there...

Hm. I'm glad my imagination amuses you. :-P

I always wondered that myself. Unfortunately, my biological mother was prone to flights of fancy, so each time I asked her that, what she would have named me, the answer changed. Isobel, Victoria , Alexandria , Gwendolyn... all grand, royal sounding names. I think it depended on her mood. Sometimes she would get really creative and tell me I was going to be named after gemstones, like Emerald or Sapphire, or flowers, like Rose or Peony. Then she went on to the Greek Myth phase and I was told names like Persephone or Calliope.

If what my Dad says is true, that's why he got to name me. Mom couldn't settle on one name or the other, even down to the last minute when she was in labor with me, she still couldn't choose. Lucky for my Dad, not quite so lucky for me, Mom was passed out asleep in a hospital bed when they asked the name, and he picked his favorite, 'Sarah'. Who knows what I would have been, if Mom had been awake. If only she'd been more stable in the first place, and settled on something before her water broke...

Personally, I always hoped that she would have chosen 'Lorelei'. I'd always been fond of that one, whenever it came up as an answer.

Oh, goodness, I'm sure that must have sounded strange... sorry. I work, and have worked for years now, as an administrative assistant for Child Protective Services. I help people to help children in bad homes... if children are abused or abandoned, we take them and place them with good families that can care for them properly. It's... ironic, isn't it? I do almost what you do... well, not me specifically, I'm just a glorified secretary really, but my boss does. The care-workers we employ go out and check on the kids and make sure that their foster families are doing their job, and, sometimes, on the actual parents themselves... if parents who have had children taken away can clean up their act and correct whatever the problem was, and we inspect everything and it's all well, they can get custody of their children again... but we still go to check them out ever few months to make sure that the situation is still good for the child.

But... I've seen some of the worst - and I'm an office worker. I don't go out in the field... but I've seen some of the children that come through our doors, or their pictures. Abused, hurt, frightened, starving, abandoned... It always breaks my heart, but I love to help find good families for those kids, so they can be safe and happy. That's a good feeling, knowing I am apart of that.

Heh. You rather taught me well, you know. In the Labyrinth, I... learned the value of family, and caring for children. I know how some of these people and children feel... which is why I decided to work for C.P.S. when the job came up. I was tired of trying to convince myself I could act and took a serious job that might allow me to help others.

...

Wait... when did you meet my mother? Linda? Linda Williams? When did you meet _her_? Heck, even _I_ barely ever see her now, and I'm her only daughter, so how... do I want to know? Holy cow, I'm suddenly afraid to ask... Jareth, how do you know my mother??

Confused,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 19, 2008 8:32pm

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Hello

Hello Troink,

Nice job with the email, Troink. You did very good! Don't worry about spell check, it can be hard even for the best of us.

So you did finally find Hoggle's house, but he wasn't home? Oh dear. Where is he, I wonder. Well, thank you for trying so hard for me. Maybe Sir Didymus will be back soon with Ludo from that top secret crusade... or quest... or whatever he called it and they can help look for him.

Or... hmm. Maybe I could ask... Someone else.

Anyway, thank you very much for your hard work. Remind me, next game night, and I'll have an extra cookie for you for a job well done. Oh, and about the rule breaking... I know you were sorry about eating the cards, as for rule #6... Well. Uh. Just... don't do it again. I think I speak for _everyone_ when I say that.

Lots of love,

_Sarah_

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Sarah **– MartiOwlsten

**Troink - **Sylistra the Scholar


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 19, 2009 11:51pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who

Dear Sarah,

If you are suggesting for one minute that I do not 'work for a living' then I politely request that you spend a few days in my highly fashionable and comfy-to-boot boots. I think you will find that being the Goblin King (or Queen, as the case may be) is not all fun, games and kicking of subjects out of high windows. You may even discover that I earn my silverware.

Of course, I don't actually get to use them as they are immediately bent beyond recognition by the goblins. They still have not quite mastered the art of 'shining'.

Classic Fae architecture is lovely, in a disciplined sort of way. My heart has always been drawn to a more chaotic aesthetic sense, which I suppose is logical. I find endless beauty in the jumbled twists and turns of my Labyrinth. I would rather look at the constantly changing flow of clouds than the unnatural perfection of Fae sculpture. But order is the key in most Fae art. The palace of the High King is a prime example of this. It is a wonder of pixie-spun crystal, intricate and delicate beyond belief. It is almost as if it were made of millions of perfect snowflakes, stood end to end to form walls, domes, spires... And yet it is all balanced in a perfect pentacle theme. There are five great towers, five lesser towers, five inner gardens (one dedicated to each of the five major elements, excluding chaos, of course)... The list goes on. No one _ever_ gets lost in the High King's palace.

I would show it to you someday, if I could.

Oh, but do not worry about jagged edges. Pixie-spun crystal is so infinitely delicate that, should it ever come apart from the main structure and the magic that binds it, it immediately crumbles to dust. Yes, Sarah. That is where Pixie Dust comes from.

I think I would be very much amused to see Sarah Williams, half asleep and worried for the safety of her neighbor with a Mog Lion making a nest on her head. Very much amused, indeed. Please take a photograph, next time.

I believe that I prefer your current name. While Gwendolyn, Calliope or Lorelei might be more... flamboyant, I do not feel that they suit you. It is as if having a common name allows you to be an uncommon person. People hear something simple like 'Sarah' and they have few expectations. You can amaze them by shattering those preconceived notions. If you had a grander name, people would expect more and your fascinating innate personality would be less valued.

Of course that is just the opinion of a simple Goblin King, so make of it what you will.

You are correct. It_ is_ very interesting the similarities between our... professions, as it were. Why, though, are you only an, as you put it, glorified secretary? Why are you not working directly with the children? It would seem to me much more suited to your skills.

I am glad that you were able to take something from your experience in my Labyrinth. Truly glad.

As to your mother... I... am not certain that it is appropriate for me to tell you. I would have thought that she would have let you know about... everything. I assumed, given you had the book. I'm not certain... Perhaps you should ask her?

Let me just say this... Eight years ago was not the first time you visited my kingdom.

Uncomfortable,

_Jareth_

The Goblin King

xXx

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 20, 2008 8:45AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: The Quest

Your Royal Highness,

I am pleased to inform thee that my brother Ludo and I have indeed found the subject of our quest! I regret to inform thee, however, that what we have found is yet another clue leading to the ultimate prize, and therefore we press on. It matters not that we grow tired and road-weary, Majesty, onward we press! Should we meet with more success than a steady progression of clues, I shall communicate electronically immediately! Ludo and Ambrocious send their regards, such as they are.

Your Loyal Servant,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 20, 2008 9:15AM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: The Quest

Didymus,

My patience wears thin. You had better provide me with something more substantial next time or I will be most displeased.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, June 20, 2009 1:34pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who

Dear Jareth,

What do you _mean_ that it wasn't the first time…? How…? Ow, this is making my head hurt. Jareth, I _can't_ ask my mother… she… we don't… And the only reason I have the book is because it was one of the few she had and had thrown it at my father when she left us in an angry outburst. She never… now, she wouldn't…

Nevermind. This idea is on the verge of giving me chest pains. I can't go into it right now.

Heavens…

Well, no, I wasn't suggesting that you don't work, but I, for one, have to literally work for my livelihood. If you did nothing for a month, would you still have running water in your castle? Food? Heat? I wouldn't. Plus, I'd be out of gas and unable to pay for my car anymore, so I wouldn't be able to afford to even get myself around… I'm certain you don't have to rely on a car. Gas prices what they are now… I envy you.

For pity's sake, what did I do with my Tylenol? I'm getting a migraine…

Um… the palace sounds lovely. I would like to see it, someday. Maybe.

I'll try to remember my camera. But… if that happens at three in the morning again, I can't promise I'll remember. I remember few things at that hour.

I think… the more I learn of my biological mother, the more satisfied with 'Sarah' I become. You're right, I suppose it does leave me more freedom with less expectations.

I don't work directly with the children because… it hurts too much. I want to help as much as I can, which is why this profession, but with all our laws and restrictions… really, we don't have the freedom you do. Some times, there are ways that would help children the most, and we can't do it because it would break a law or something or other. But… I thought about moving into the field work, once. I was invited to go along with a woman I work with, to see if I was interested or not. That was the day she, unluckily for me, had to take a child away. The mom wasn't able to feed her child, who was four years old, but she loved her terribly… I ended up going home, sobbing more than the young girl did. It had been for the best, of course, but that didn't make it hurt any less to disrupt that bond between mother and child. It broke my heart.

I'm too soft for that stuff, so I leave it to those who are more emotionally secure than me, and do the paperwork for them. I think I would like the good days, like going to visit a child who is now happy in a good home, but the downside of it was too much for me. Too personal, too familiar, and too painful.

…

I wish I could just… wait, no. No wishes.

I have to go. Talk to you later.

Confused and a little hurt,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 20, 2008 2:45pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Dear Troink

Hello Lady!

Troink has ben lerning how ta use dee compooter better. Thank you lady, Troink was worreed that lady wood not like Troink's speling. Thow Troink is impruving.

Hoggle wasn't there, it makes Troink feel sad. Dee fairies are everywhere at Hoggle's house. Sir Didymus, haz gon to? With Ludo? No wunder dee castle is so kwiet thees days.

Lady who eltse could you ask?

Your,...welcom lady. Troink can alwayz help. Thank you for xtra cookie next game night, but dee cookies are wut cozzed Troink to break dee rule #6. I spoked to everyone abowt dee rool breaking and they thot it wuz funny...at furst.

Luv you too lady,  
Troink

P.S. troink likes email, troink is lerning to spell like you! Troink is very happy now.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, June 20, 2009 5:33pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who

Dear Sarah,

If your mother will not tell you... You are _certain_ that you cannot talk to her about it? I suppose not. It does not surprise me, terribly, that she could not bear to stay with you and your father, after what happened...

I am sorry, Sarah. I did not mean to cause you pain, emotional or physical. I spoke without thinking, under the assumption that your mother had passed her story on to you. Normally, I would not reveal such a thing to someone, but given your involvement at the time and your later association with the Labyrinth, I do not see that I have a choice.

I simply hope that it will not cause you to hate me again.

You see, I met your mother a number of years ago. You were slightly older, at that time, than Toby was when you wished him away. You were a lively little thing! Curious as a kitten and ready to go to great lengths to explore everything. There was a rather hairy moment when you wandered out of sight and I had to send out a goblin search party to find you again. There you were, curled up under a bench in my personal garden, completely at your ease. You were always a little different, Sarah, even as a babe. :-)

...unlike your sister. She was typical for her age. She was perhaps slightly younger than Toby is now. Five or perhaps six? She took after your father more, I should think. Though she certainly had your mother's lungs. She spent a good portion of the thirteen hours standing in the center of my throne room, screaming. The goblins, needless to say, loved it.

Sarah, you must understand that I did not have a choice but to take her when your mother wished it. She was, from what I understand, bathing you and your sister made a fuss about something. You mother lost her temper. It was an idle word, even more so then yours. She ran, of course, and I had to take you along with your sister. I certainly could not leave you alone in your bathwater!

Your mother failed. She got to the oubliette in decent time, but gave up from there. Would not even acknowledge the gremlin I sent to lead her out. She curled herself in the corner and... just gave up. After the thirteen hours had expired, I had to send you home with her. She had not wished you away, after all. Your sister stayed in the Underground, as Toby would have done if you had failed. All memory of her was taken from everyone Above except for you, though you were terribly small at the time, and your mother.

I had thought that, given your possession of the book, your mother had confided the existence of Bethany to you.

I know that this must be a horrid shock for you. I wish that I could have saved you this pain. Please be assured that your sister was given to a very lovely Fae woman who has been teaching her the art of healing. I understand that she is quite an adept student.

I don't suppose there is anything else I can say at this point. I am sorry, Sarah.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, June 20, 2009 6:10pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Hey Bro

Hey little bro,

How's it going? How's Cluckers? I hope you haven't thrown him out the window again, like you did a couple of weeks ago… poor thing. I know you say it was his fault and all that, but still…

Anyway… I just wanted to ask you to tell your Mom that, yes, I will be coming tonight for dinner. I know I said I couldn't, but… well, my plans changed, and I just… really wanted to see you and have a nice night. Up for some Uno?

See you later,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, June 20, 2009 6:16pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Guess Who

Jareth,

I'm not mad… after all, you didn't do it. Not directly, at least. I swear I'm not mad.

But… I can't talk now. I've got a dinner date I don't want to miss.

… And before you send some message to Little D to attack whomever it is I'm going to see, or… I don't know, something like that… I'm going to dinner with Toby.

Later,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, June 20 2008 6:25 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey Bro

HI Sarah

im fine. cluckers is good. no i didnt thro him out. an it wasnt my fault. he TOLD me that he was gonna fly like the birds at the park!!

i told mom. she said give her more warning next time but OK. plans changed?/

your not mad at me r you?

and uno is good. im winning this time.

BYE TOBY

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Didymus** – FairiesMidwife

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** – MartiOwlsten

**Toby** – Kore-of-Myth

**Troink** – Sylistra the Scholar


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Saturday June 21, 2008 11:30 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Hey

Hi Jereth,

Its fine that im calling you that right? Good. Hows the goblins? Are the chickens good?

Sarah told me she was talking to you. why didnt you tell me? She gave me your email and said I could email you for 'all she cared'. Not like Sarah at all. She was really weird.

Mark at school told me bout the bodysnatchers. They make you act weird but people dont usually know it 'cause they think the person is just kinda different than normal. Do you think they got Sarah?

Sarah is always nice. Shes a great big sister. She doesnt hug me all the time like mom does and she plays. But she always follows the rules mom puts out. BUT last night she was different.

she was really really really weird. Hugging and not saying much. Well she did say stuff but it was all 'I love you Toby' and really mushy stuff. Sarah NEVER does that. She looked like she was about to cry and Sarah NEVER cries. When Mom and Dad went to watch a movie in there room Sarah didn't let me out of her sight! She knows I dont like brushing with her watching.

And then she went and played Uno and War and Checkers and even played Shoots n Ladders though she hates it with me until 11 PM! Sarah always says 'bedtime' by nine. Even on weekends.

So do you think the bodysnatchers got her?

Bye Jereth! Toby

P.S. Cluckers says hi

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday June 21, 2008 12:14 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Hey

Good afternoon Toby,

I must have a conversation with your sister about the appropriateness of handing out my email address willy-nilly. Not that I mind terribly having _you_ email me, but I keep getting letters offering to sell me things I do not need to buy, to assist with 'virus' problems that I do not believe exist, and to enhance things which _definitely_ do not need enhancement. I have my suspicions.

The goblins are as annoying as ever, as are the chickens. I do not believe I need to tell you this. I am well aware that you have been bribing Troink and Fizzgibbet into bringing you Underground whenever your mother is angry with you. I would put a stop to it, but that cat of yours has been doing wonders for the recent fairy infestation along the south boundary. Your sister tells me that he is not the most effective hunter. Clearly she has not seen him go after those little winged menaces.

No, I do not think that your sister was taken by 'bodysnatchers'. While I do not entirely comprehend what a 'bodysnatcher' is, I do know that your sister is female. Here is a life lesson for you, my boy. Women are strange and they do strange things. Do not try to understand them. It is utterly futile. I would recommend that you enjoy being allowed to stay up past your bedtime while it lasts.

...Though be a good chap and give her a hug back, will you?

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I shall be generous and allow you to refer to me by my given name, however please note that it is spelled J-A-R-E-T-H and if you misspell it again I will inform Troink and Fizzgibbet that the 'candies' you have been bribing them with are actually the multiple vitamins that your mother has been forcing upon you. When they learn that what they are putting in their mouths is actually good for them, I think you will find them much less willing to bail you out. You have been warned.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Saturday June 21, 2008 4:24pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

To Mr. J-A-R-E-T-H,

Is that better? Mom says its better to not annoy older people so I did what you said.

Enhancement? Do you mean hair spray? Cause I dont think you need anymore of that.

That's good to know. About the goblins and chickens that is. And who told you about my deal?? I told Fizzgibbet to keep quiet. I thought he understood. I guess I'll have to make sure he isnt bouncing off the walls next time. Cluckers is happy he could help. If you know I'm coming anyway - is there anywhere else Cluckers is needed??

Yes, I know girls are strange. All the girls at school say that the boys have cooties. Then they chase us.

So Sarah is going to still be strange then? I'll give Sarah a hug next time I see her. But I have a question.

Am I supposed to say its from you?

Ill see you in a few nights! TOby

xXx

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 21, 2008 4:45pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Hi Honey!

Dear Sarah,

Hi Honey. Just e-mailing to catch you up on what's happening at home. Toby's cat ran into the hole in the neighbor's tree again and wouldn't come out until it was tempted with corn. That cat has got to be the absolute strangest thing...

On another note, as you know, you're father's and my anniversary was last week. He kept asking what I wanted, and I told him what I always do, that any gift would work. I just wanted him to think about what _I _would want without my guidance! Do you know what he got me? A _brown sweater. _A sweater, Sarah.

Ugh. Men.

You know I don't mean to pry, Dear, but is everything ok? You seemed a little off when you came over yesterday. You know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything.

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday June 21, 2008 5:14 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

To T-O-B-I-A-S,

Did your mother mention anything about how people get annoyed when you call them 'older'? Especially when they are _only _2644 years old?

...yes. I mean hair spray. That's _exactly_ what I mean.

Both you and your sister seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am completely unaware of what happens beneath my very nose. I am the _KING_ of the Goblin Kingdom. Anyone travelling between the Underground and the Above must pass through my boundaries. I am well aware of every coming and going, be it your sister's unusual purple portals or your breaking and entering.

Also, if you actually trust Fizzgibbet to keep _anything_ quiet, then you are not nearly the intelligent lad I took you for.

As long as we both know about your little visits, you might as well come directly through me. The goblins have to borrow a lot of your innate power in order to get you here and their magic is untrustworthy at best. It would be much safer if I brought you here myself. However, unless it is an emergency, you are to give me at least two days advance warning. And you are _not_ to tell Sarah about our arrangement.

And be sure to bring Cluckers. I could use his skills in the fourth Redstone Oubliette. There's a bloody nest down there and if he can take out the queen I'll see to it that he lives on the finest caviar and fresh fish for a year.

Sarah will always be strange, that goes without saying. However, right now she is going through a rough time because of something I had to tell her. No, do not ask what it is. It is none of your business. And if you ask her, so help me, I will make a glittering, pink horn grow in the middle of your forehead and everyone will call you, "Toby, the Pretty, Pretty Unicorn Boy."

And no, you devious little beast, you are _not_ to say it is from me. I highly doubt she would let you within three miles of her if you did.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, June 21, 2008 5:36pm

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Gunk

Troink,

I allowed you the use of this electronic device in order to check your emails so that Sarah might be able to communicate with you more easily. However, convenience for her or not, if I ever find my keyboard slathered with this... what is it? You had better _hope_ this is just peanut butter... Regardless, if you ever soil my keyboard again, I will turn each of your fingers into a flesh-eating piranha so that the next time you attempt to engage in your favorite hobby, you will have your nose bitten off.

Do you understand me?!

...what am I saying, of course you don't.

Let me try this again.

Troink,

Wash your hands before you use the computer, _or else_.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**CAST**

in alphabetical order

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Karen **– OceanFae

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Saturday, June 21, 2008 6:33 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Hey

Hello Jareth,

The other one took WAY too long to type.

No she didn't, though that would explain why my teacher's face grew purple when I asked how old she was if she knew all about the Revolution like she was really there. SHe sent a note home with me cause of this.

2644? Are you saying that you're that old? WOW! You're the oldest guy I know! And that includes my teacher!

Hey look who you are calling not smart! Ill let you know that I am very, very smart. REally. Give me any math problem and I can do it.

'Borrow my innate power?' What does 'innate' mean? Fine, I'll go with you. Is Monday okay? Mom and Dad said they are going to the new movie then, and I think its the neighbor Jill whos watching me. All she does is text so she wont notice.

Cluckers is already excited. He would like to know what caviar is though.

WAIT. what did you tell Sarah? Why can't I ask? Is it 'grownup' stuff? I hate it when Sarah and Mom talk about it. I always cant hear them. I wont ask her though. I like my forehead even though Mom says she's going to cut my hair cause she cant see my forehead anymore.

About the three miles - is that a bet?

See you soon! From, Toby

P.S. Tell Fizzgibbet hes not getting any candies next time.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, June 21, 2008 7:24 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Hey

Toby,

I really must remember not to discuss age with mortals. I am _not_ old. I am... experienced.

Yes, yes. You are very smart. Anyone who can convince half of my goblin army that the other half are all actually evil leprechaun spies in disguise, thus sparking a massive battle that took me _three months_ to clean up after, must be clever. Yes, I know it was you. Were I not so impressed with your manipulative cunning (and did they not have a civil war about once every six months anyway), I might be quite put out.

Just don't do it again.

'Innate' means the natural power with which you were born. It would seem that there must be some deep wellspring of magic in your family's history for, though your father is approximately as magical as a moldy rock, all of his progeny are quite potent. Remind me some day and I may just teach you a thing or two.

Jill is not the babysitter that you attempted to wish away last year, is she? I remember her. Odious person. Someone really ought to tell her that magenta is not her color. Monday will be fine.

Caviar is fish eggs. Please ask Cluckers if he prefers Beluga, Sterlet or Sevruga.

I already told you that it is not your business. I do not abide by busy-bodies and if you continue to pry then we shall cease to communicate through email. Be an adult about it and figure it out by eavesdropping and spying on her.

You are, perhaps, too clever for your own good. Watch it or I may well turn _you_ into caviar.

_His Royal Majesty,_

The Goblin King

PS- You made Fizzgibbet cry. I hope you are happy.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Sunday June 22, 2008 8:08 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Hey

Jareth,

That's what my teacher said.

Evil leprechaun spies? That was nothing. I only had to tell Scattergee and Derry and then five minutes later it started. Lots of fun. Wait a second. Civil war every six months? But I did that about six months ago…

Do you think itll happen on Monday?!

I have magical powers? Really? Like Harry Potter? Or like you? Can you teach me how to do the crystal thing? Does Sarah know she has powers too? Can I talk to her about this?

Yeah thats Jill. She always wears that sweater. Mom says she has 'horrifying sense of style' and that its because of the red hair it looks awful on her. Mom wont let me tell her though. Meanie.

Cluckers says he usually eats tuna but hell have Sevruga cause he wants a surprise.

Okay. No more questions. Next time I see Sarah Ill poke around. She said she was going to invite me over sometime anyway. Moms a bit worried about her.

ME into CAVIAR? Will you feed me to Cluckers then?

From, Toby

P.S. Tell Fitzgibbet Im sorry. Tell him maybe Ill bring something with as a surprise.

P.P.S. When did you start to care that the goblins cried?

P.P.S. I didn't know goblins could cry. Sarah never mentioned that, and Ive never seen it.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday June 22, 2008 10:12 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

Toby,

Everyone has the ability to do magic, to some degree. You and your sister more-so than most. Without training you may develop some crude degree of control over those powers, as Sarah has. Or you could become overwhelmed in a moment of strong emotion and burn yourself to a literal cinder. We can't really have that happening, can we? So on Monday, in lieu of a civil war, what would you say to a lesson in the basics of magic? Mind you, magic takes a lot of time and hard work to learn. Unless you are willing to commit yourself, I will not waste my time. Do not expect to be performing miracles any time soon.

If you prove to be a good student, I may even consider giving you regular lessons.

Sarah knows and you may discuss it with her at your discretion. Despite what you may think, she does not fully trust me and may not be comfortable knowing that I am teaching you to harness your abilities. I leave it up to you.

Until Monday,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Yes, goblins can cry. They usually only do so when they are trying to make you feel guilty about something. Since Fizzgibbet went through the effort, I thought I might as well pass on the message. I would not let it upset you too much, though. Immediately after shedding his crocodile tears, he got in a fight with Troink and stole his favorite whacking-stick.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Sunday, June 22, 2008 2:24 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

Jareth,

OF COURSE I WANT TO LEARN!! Ill be very good I promise. No bribing, fire starting, Bog drenching, no wars started or ANYTHING. Please. Please. PLEASE!

I will be good and work hard. More so than the dishes I put away dirty last night. But this TV show came on that I couldnt miss! Really.

I dont know when Im seeing Sarah again. Maybe itd be better if I didnt tell her. If shes still like she was on Friday she might not let me. I dont think shed tell Mom though. Mom definetely wouldnt.

Really? Sarah not trusting you?

(that was sarcasm. Dad taught me about it today when he said 'oh no Toby I'm sure Jill will love that you think she looks like a boiled tomato.')

Why didnt you say Fitzgibbet was faking?

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, June 22, 2008 2:38 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

First lesson of magic: Nothing is what it seems. Never take anything at face value, be it a spell, a riddle or a goblin's tears. If you cannot master this rule, you will never become an effective sorcerer.

I am afraid that you will find that, after years of dealing with this riff-raff, I am not a patient instructor. You may _say_ you will commit yourself until you are blue in the face, but if I do not _see_ it, then your lessons will end quickly. Do not disappoint me.

I will see you on Monday at 7pm. Please see to it that your babysitter is distracted.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 22, 2008 2:56 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Hey

Jareth,

Nothing is as it seems? I think Sarah told me that once. I think it was my birthday and she gave me a box. Inside it was another box. then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. For EVER. I think there was a hundred in all. When I got to the bottom there was movie tickets which was cool but it took FOREVER.

I can be patient though. Really. I wont disappoint you.

Wait. How would I disapoint you? Are you expecting something?

7 then. I already asked Mark to tell HIS brother that Jill is free then. The two of them are so gross. I dont know if I want them to get together so they stop being all weird round each other or for them to stay the way they are now. They seem the kissing type. GROSS!

From, Toby

P. S. Heard from Sarah lately?

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, June 21, 2008 4:36pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Gunk

Kingy,

Please forgive Troink, Troink employs Dee! Troink never meant harm. Dee peanut butter smelled good and dee keyboard didnt so Troink thot Dee keyboard shood smell good.

Pleese Kingy Do not turn Troink's 8...no- 10 fingers into flesh-eating pirahnas, even thow Troink no longer picks Troink's nose, Troink cleans Troink's ears now!

Troink will remember to wash his hands before AND after using Kingy's speshal compooter.

In cowering fear,  
Troink

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink** - Nabooru1992

A quick note on the dates presented in the story. We have set this in the present and refer to the events of _Labyrinth_ as if they occurred eight years in the past. It is our feeling that the scenes in the Above were general enough that they could have happened in the 80s or much more recently. Therefore, for the purposes of this story, please assume that _Labyrinth_ took place in 2000.


	10. Chapter 10

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 22, 2008 11:23pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: The Quest

Your Majesty,

I offer my most sincerele apologies to thee for not having attained the prize as of yet. My brother Ludo and I, however, are determined to carry on, and since our last correspondence we have conquered three more clues. Our current clue leads me to be of a firm mind that we are very close indeed. Please do not halt our quest now, when we are so close. Had the quest been an easier one, Majesty, someone else would have found the...er..._ prize_ before us. However, I feel confident that we shall prevail!

Your Obedient Servant,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 23, 2008 11:09am

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Hello Karen,

Thanks for checking in on me, and keeping me up to date on what all's going on around your guys' house – I really do appreciate it.

Well, Cluckers was always odd, wasn't he? You know how Dad always says that the suit makes the man? Perhaps the name makes the pet – and with a name like 'Cluckers', he'd have to be strange. Of course, you ought to count your blessings… Toby could have asked for a pig that year, and not a chicken. Who knows what strangeness we would have to have endured if he had named his cat 'Oinkers'.

Sorry to hear about the sweater. Really, though, I think it's cute… just because that's Dad, isn't it? He's just sort of a brown-sweater kind of guy. I think he could have gotten you something fancier or something, but… well, it's _Dad_. You can rest assured that this present came from his heart… because I'm sure in his heart, he has a deep fondness for brown sweaters. Phil was kind of like that. On our three-month anniversary, he gave me a cast iron skillet, because he knew I broke my old one. A skillet.

At first, I was so angry, thinking that he was trying to say something about women's roles in society, but then it occurred to me that he had just wanted to give me something that I needed and would use. He was always rather sensible about that sort of thing… only giving practical gifts when there was a specific reason. I suppose that's why we didn't make it to a six-month anniversary – I crave a bit of whimsy, now and then. :-)

At least with the sweater, you can accessorize, right? With enough creative thinking, I'm sure it'll look stunning on you.

Everything is fine – thanks for asking. I'm just having a rough time dealing with some issues from Linda, again. No, she hasn't contacted me, it's just some new stuff I came across that… ah, well, typical Linda. More stuff she never told me, more lies. Don't tell Dad… he always gets upset when I get upset with her, and this isn't… well, I just don't want him to start asking me questions about it. It's very much a mother-daughter issue, you could say.

If there's one good thing about her… besides the fact that without her I wouldn't exist, that is… it would be that she always makes me appreciate the real family I have, that is there and supportive and honest. And tolerant of all my drama. :-P

Don't worry, if I need to talk, I know who to turn to. Thank you, again.

Lots of love,

_Sarah_

P.S. Give Toby a hug. And a kiss. And tell him they're from me. Hopefully, I'll be able to come by and visit him again soon. I miss that twerp way too much.

* * *

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, June24, 6:46 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Sarah,

I suppose you are right about the sweater thing... after looking at it for a while, its actually not that hideous. I have a lovely set of earrings and necklace that would go perfectly with it.

You must have a sixth sense, dear. Your brother asked for a pig last week to 'keep Cluckers company cause he's lonely'. Sadly, I told him of my extreme allergies to pigs... and birds, piranhas, mice, chickens, and ferrets... the list goes on and on...

On another note, dear, when are you bringing your friend Phil by the house again? You know how much your father enjoys his company, and he is such a good young man. Not to pry, but maybe you two should start dating again, just to see how it works out?

About your mother, if you ever need me or your father to talk to, just call.

Love,

Karen

P.S. It seems that Toby doesn't much care for hugs these days. Just the other day he was complaining about that sweet girl that we get to babysit for him, saying he's to old for a baby sitter. Do you think he is responsible enough to be left alone, dear?

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 8:15am

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Karen,

See? I knew the sweater couldn't be too bad. Brown does bring our your eyes, I always thought. :-)

I always thought it was interesting that you were allergic to almost anything, except cats. Surprisingly, I think that in Toby's case, that's probably a good thing. The last thing that kid needs is farm animals. It was bad enough when Cluckers got set on fire

Ah, Phil... maybe sometime or other, when we're having one of our movie-marathons or something, we'll stop by and say hello. I know Toby always wanted to join us, and since now he most definitely wouldn't be a third wheel, maybe we'll let him tag along and therefore have a good reason to stop by.

And I know you're not out to pry, but Phil and I are most definitely not going to start dating again. I tried... I really tried with him, you know? Good heavens, he was... too... too... _brown sweater_. Too much like Dad. Phil just wasn't what I need in a man. I need someone who willingly makes me their priority. Someone who can stand beside me, be my equal, and yet carry me when I need it. Someone who will do anything within their power to be close to me, to protect me, and then also know when to back off when I need my own space.

There are... few men like that... I guess. Phil is nice and fun, but he's just not that.

And don't worry. If I need to talk, I know you guys are there for me.

Love,

_Sarah_

P.S. I wouldn't leave him alone. I know he thinks he's old enough, but he's not even ten years old! He's still too little... and he still throws things, even Cluckers, out the window. Until he's not doing that anymore, and until he's quit finding new ways to find matches and other various firestarters when there are obviously none in the house, that boy needs a sitter.

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 10:11am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Thank You

Dear Jareth,

I'm sorry I did not email back, sooner. I needed some time to myself this weekend - well, time to just myself and Little D, who ultimately refused to let me have any alone time, unless I was showering, and even then he waited just outside the door - to think things over and straighten out my feelings.

I meant what I said, though. I'm not mad or upset with you. I hope... I hope I didn't offend you or anything, because I didn't mean to, if I did.

Its hard for me, regarding my biological mother. She has never been there for me since she left us. She swore she wasn't trying to abandon me, and yet... she really has. I really shouldn't be surprised that she'd abandoned another child, just as easily.

Surprisingly, the toughtest thing for me to wrap my mind around, is that you and I had already met... and that you'd seen me in the bathtub. LOL.

Well... I guess that I just wanted to say thank you, Jareth, for letting me have my time in this. And also for telling be about Bethany. Trust me... without you, I never would have known. Linda Williams does not discuss her shortcomings... which may be why I was never told about her existence.

Your Friend,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 10:14 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Lessons

Toby,

I must say, I was rather impressed with your conduct Monday night. While I know you were frustrated by the fact that you were not allowed to actually do any magic, you squashed your frustration fairly well. I almost believed you were interested in the theory and history. Be forewarned, if we continue with these lessons, the next few months will be more of the same. You _must_ understand the concepts of what you are doing before you blindly begin casting spells here and there.

So, in order to show that you were actually paying attention, please respond to the following:

1. Explain the first rule of magic and why it is important for a sorcerer.

2. Name the five people currently residing in the Underground who are powerful enough in magic to be ranked either Mage or Enchantress.

3. Name the six prime elements of magic and briefly describe their interactions.

4. Explain how much wood a woodchuck would chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood and describe how it relates to magical theory.

I expect your response promptly. Cheating is perfectly allowable, provided I do not catch you.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I _will_ catch you.

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 12:57 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Thank You

Dear Sarah,

If there is anyone, in all of the worlds, who understands the desire for quiet time with one's thoughts and annoying little creatures who prevent it, it is me. I _did_ warn you that Mog Lions are protective and I would not be at all surprised if you have made him doubly eager to safeguard you, giving him a nickname like 'Little D'. Really, Sarah, he may be diminutive, but he has his pride.

I admit that I was... concerned that you were more upset with me than you had let on, which is the reason I have not sent any correspondence these last few days. I was honestly a bit surprised to receive a letter. I am so used to being viewed as the villain, you know. Your mother, for example, does not hesitate to blame me for every aspect of her life that she does not like. I am afraid she hates me quite ferociously.

I felt compelled to visit Bethany the day before yesterday. I want you to know that she is a lovely child, having aged very little these last 20 years Underground. She has the same dark hair and bright eyes as you. She is, however, much more soft-spoken and well-mannered than you ever managed. :-P

Her new mother has a lovely garden and Bethany made me a gift of one of her white lilies. I thought that it would be a bit out of place in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, so I have sent it on to you. It is on your kitchen table. I hope that you enjoy it.

Yours,

Jareth

King of the Goblins

PS- Yes, I have seen you in the bath tub, though I am willing to wager that it is a _much_ more interesting sight now.

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 1:53pm

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Report

Didymus,

Are you and the yeti still sniffing around the White Inland Sea?

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

* * *

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 2:07pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Report

Your Majesty,

How very serendipitous to receive thy electronic communication just as I was preparing to send thee a report!

It is with great pride that I respond in the affirmative to thy timely query, Sire, as we are -- quite literally -- still sniffing around the White Inland Sea! How did thee know?

One question, though, Sire... by "the yeti" doth thou refer to my orange and hairy brother, Ludo?

Thy Most Humble,

_R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog_

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, June 25, 2008 2:33pm

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Report

Didymus,

Excellent. I have a bit of a side mission for you. In the carry sack the yeti totes around, you will find a package for delivery, along with specific instructions. You are to carry them out posthaste, then you will return to your current quest.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 3:37 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Lessons

Jareth,

I thought you were kidding about homework! Fine fine fine. Ill try not to do any magic. I am paying attention. Look.

1. Always, always, always, have a clear mind. It is important because even for ONE moment you arent paying attention magic can and will go very very wrong.

2. _-The High King Perron_

_- The High King's niece and heir-apparent, Chenea_

_- The Prince of the Northern Realms, Dath (currently untrained, being only 92)_

_- Queen-Emeritus of the Goblin Kingdom, Amara_

_- King of the Goblins, Jareth_

(I did remember the names but not WHAT everyone was. I had to use my notes. Does that count as cheating?)

3. Earth. wind. fire. water. chaos. order. Earth and wind are opposites. Water and fire are opposites. Opposites cant be used together unless very very skilled. Chaos is a not 'even' mix of of other elements (not order). Order is an 'even' mix. Order and chaos are not good and evil. they are just more complex elements.

4. This is a trick question. This relates to magic as many things are tricky. Magic is not living but it can trap user if you get distracted by it itself. Do not get sidetracked. The how isnt very important. It itself is.

So did I get it right? And who am I asking to cheat anyway? Sarah?

From, Toby

* * *

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 3:37pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Report

Your Majesty,

We are, as it is said, 'on it'. I hope to report back posthaste that the side mission has been successfully carried out.

As ever,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 2:04 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Thank You

Dear Jareth,

Aw, I don't mind Duncan so much anymore. Close proximity tends to wear on my fears, I think. And... well, he doesn't seem to mind being called 'Little D' too badly. I admit, at first, he seemed to puff out and prance around my shoulders a bit more, but after I explained that it was a term of endearment, and that to anyone else (besides you, of course) he would be 'Duncan'. I think he understood, because he went back to nuzzling my ear again, at that point.

But I've still banned him from my bathroom, unless I specifically call for him. I seriously doubt I'd be in any danger in there, but... ah, you never know. I think he's fine with standing guard.

I'm sure you were - surprised, I mean. I was, myself. I expected myself to be upset with you, at least on some level, but... well, I suppose the fact that I am here, now, speaks volumes. If you were truly the villian, when you kept Bethany, you could have kept me, too. Or... oh, I don't know. Something else as dastardly. But I hadn't been the one wished away, so I was allowed to return, and... oh, don't make my brain analyze it more. I don't see you as the villan, and have begun enjoying our correspondence.

Don't take my biological mother's hatred very seriously. I know for a fact that she doesn't blame you for everything. Last I knew, she blames my Dad for her weak ankles, UFOs for global warming, and seamonkeys for El Nino. :-) In other words, I don't put much worth in what she thinks.

Oh. Well, of course she is. That would only stand to reason. My Dad, quiet as he is, has no proper manners to speak of, and neither did Linda (she's a self-proclaimed actress, for heaven's sake). Karen does... she's as proper as most women come, but by the time she got around to influencing me, I already had discovered my voice, and enjoyed using it. That, and I went to public High School. Sometime, I'll share with you my drinking song. LOL!

My... kitchen table? Just a moment...

...

My word. Oh, Jareth... it's... beautiful. And... good heavens, is that vase made of crystal? I'm... speechless. Thank you... thank you, so very much.

Your friend,

_Sarah_

P.S. Perv.

* * *

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Sir Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten

**Karen **- OceanFae

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's note: **Sorry for the lack of updates lately! The lovely and talented 'Sarah' has been ill and, without her, there's not a lot of writing going on. :-P


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story own _Labyrinth, The Sound of Music, _or Claudia Black, from whom Sarah stole her drinking song.

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 5:15pm

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest Mumsie,

You always complain that I do not communicate with you often enough, and yet you certainly do not make it an easy task, with your gallivanting all over the Underground. However, I believe that I have devised a solution. You will be able to use this portable electronic device to send me 'emails'. These are letters which will be delivered to my own device almost instantly. The system uses a rather ingenious thing called the 'internet', which I borrowed and modified from an Aboveground technology (you know how I like to tinker). Most useful of all, these emails can be delivered to the Aboveground internet with no waste of magic.

I have sent Sir Didymus to show you the workings of the thing. I know how you like him. I also seem to recall that, upon vacating the throne, you swore that 'if you ever saw another goblin you would rip out its brain, stuff it with bits of fruit, top it with whipped cream and serve it as a dessert'. Much as I would enjoy witnessing such a thing, I'm afraid none of my minions will go near you.

Lucky woman.

How are you finding retirement? I hope that you are enjoying your travels. I have heard rumor that you enjoyed yourself perhaps a bit _too_ much while visiting Duchess Wimmley, but then I am a monarch and above such sordid gossip. (But really, Mumsie, try to behave yourself.)

Unfortunately, things here are much the same as they have been these last eight years. How can eight measly years seem so long? If Didymus has not already informed you, he has yet to procure the Ebstone. He is, of course, eternally optimistic that the _next_ pointless clue will lead him to his quest's end, but I am afraid that time is growing short. I have decided to take matters into my own hands.

I know that you disapprove of the idea, but, with the use of this email, I have been able to speak with the girl. She is still understandably wary of me, but I almost begin to hope that I have made some progress. 

Humans really are silly, sentimental things. Believe it or not, Mumsie, but she has already referred to me as her _friend_ on more than one occasion.

But enough of her. I have also been in communication with the boy. He is much more pliable, much good it will do me. I begin to think that, if we can get this whole mess worked out, I may end up keeping him after all. Chenea can be damned. Her claim is void now, anyway. I have begun to teach him magic and already he is showing potential. I think that I would enjoy making him my apprentice.

You would be impressed, Mumsie. His knack for Chaos is as drastic as my own, if on a less powerful level over-all.

Well, Mumsie, I will leave you to your shenanigans. Try not to keep Didymus occupied for _too_ long. After all, if he ever _does_ succeed in his quest, it would make all of this extra effort unnecessary.

I am certain that I will hear from you soon.

Your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 25, 2008 10:30pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Toby,

Well done, though a student should always mind his grammar and punctuation. I have just a few notes on your answers.

Firstly, I did not specify that the use of notes was cheating and therefore your response to question 2 was legitimate. I notice, however, that your notes are a tad more proper than your writing in general, which leads me to wonder where you copied them from. On a completely unrelated note, I can't help but question where my copy of _The Balance of Powers_ has gotten to. It seems to have disappeared sometime around Monday.

Please note that, hence, use of notes on homework is strictly prohibited. (I _will_ catch you.)

Toby, if you cannot grasp a simple concept such as the difference between Mages and Enchantresses, then I worry for your intelligence. It's quite easy. Mages are boys and Enchantresses are girls. There is no other difference between them. Any person with a magical skill a sufficient degree higher than that of the general sorcerous public is given the title of Mage or Enchantress, depending upon their gender. If you cannot tell whether a person is a Mage or Enchantress, I would recommend peeking under their skirt.

Good basic grasp of the elements, but you did not mention alignments. Remember that while Earth and Wind are opposites and Earth and Water are neutral, Earth and Fire align and are therefore easier to use together. Please respond with a more complete list of the elements, including their opposites and alignments.

I have no idea what you were trying to say for number four, but it sounds like you have some idea what you are talking about, and that is the important thing. Remember, when confronted with a question you cannot answer or a problem you cannot solve, it is better to push ahead and bluster your way through. This may seem almost counter-intuitive (look the word up), but by faltering or turning your back on the problem, you open yourself to being attacked by the very magic you sought to control.

I hope that you have been practicing the meditation exercises I taught you. By your next lesson, I expect you to have explored your soul enough to tell me which elements flow most strongly through you.

On that note, when will your parents be leaving you with a sitter again and are they aware of the disturbing spectacle Jill made of herself with that young man on their couch last time?

I shudder.

Expectantly,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 25, 2008 7:30 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Jareth,

Hey! Im still learning. I just finshed third grade. Cant be perfect all the time.

Next time Ill see you Ill return the book. Even though you said it was what you used for _light_ reading its way too _heavy_. (hey isnt that 'I' button neat? It makes it look like my moms writing since its so neat.)

Darn. Am I supposed to remember what _everyone_ is? And the ages? Its super confusing.

Peek under their skirts? But wouldnt I know if they were wearing a skirt? Or are they like you and wear girl clothes at times?

I did NOT sign up for homework when I did this. I bet Sarah didnt have to have homework. or did she?

Here I go again:

Earth is the opposite of Wind and neutral with Water. It alligns with Fire. Wind is the opposite of Earth and neutral with Fire. Alligns with Water. Water is the opposite of Fire neutral with Earth and alligns with Wind. Fire is the opposite of Water and neutral with Wind and alligns with Earth.

Right?

I thought I was clearer than you were with your question. I hate tongue twisters. Sarah always is making them up.

Thats very confusing.

Yes. Ive been doing them. All seems kinda crazy and a mix. Ill try again later. How long did it take you to find out?

I dont know when next. Mom does know nad Jill is fired. I told her that Im old enough to stay by myself. She and Dad werent sure and talked a bit. Then mom emailed Sarah for her opinion. Sarah pretty much said no way hosay.

So i dont know when Mom and Dad are going again as there is no babysitter and they wont leave me home alone. I hope they dont get old lady McGregor from next door shes awful and makes me eat brussel sprouts. Is there magic for that?

Or maybe theyll get Sarah to come. Maybe. I think Im stuck for a bit though. I know Dad has a dinner party in a week or so. Ill probably be left home then.

From, Toby

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 8:21 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Thank You

Sarah,

I am glad that you are developing a positive relationship with Diminutive D. I know that my mother adores her Mog Lion. What is his name? Cheesey? Chumpy? Hmm. Something of that nature. Regardless, she takes him with her everywhere. And I am quite serious when I say _everywhere_. Since retirement, my mother has taken it into her head that she needs to travel across all the Underground and see all of the things that she did not see during her reign as Goblin Queen. Let me tell you, I am often quite comforted by the fact that, in a scrap, a Mog Lion is quite capable of taking down a fully grown ogre.

Please do not take this the wrong way, but I often wish that I had not returned you to your mother. You are clearly a very rare person, the fact that you are even _communicating_ with me is evidence of that. I find myself wondering what you would have become if you had been raised surrounded by real magic, not just that of your own imagination.

In addition to which... Well, it is clear to me that your mother has been less than ideal. What heartache has she inflicted upon you that could have been saved had you been raised by a Fae parent? I consider myself very fortunate in that I have a mother with whom I have a very good relationship. It saddens me that you cannot say the same.

This email has gotten far too sentimental. Please do tell me about your drinking song. I am _most_ intrigued.

Yours,

_Jareth_

King of the Goblins

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 9:01am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Thank You

Dear Jareth,

Why do I get the feeling that Mog Lions are the Underground equivalents of Hollywood's usage of chihuahuas? I mean, seriously... well, except that I highly doubt a chihuahua could take down an ogre. But the idea of the fancy-pants (no offense to your mother in the least, I'm just using a general term here) ladies carrying around Mog Lions compares easily to the modern stars toting around a small dog in their purse. Hm. Makes me feel... trendy.

Speaking of Duncan... I need to have a chat with him about Rob, again. Today, Rob came over to return the DVD I lent him a few weeks ago, and... I wasn't able to open the door. It was absolutely embarrassing!! I told Rob to leave the DVD on the mat.

Oh, that reminds me... do Mog Lions need to be potty-trained? I haven't been worrying about that sort of thing, but after watching Duncan take down a cockroach the other day (oh, it was nasty... not something you want to see after you've just eaten, I tell you...) it occurred to me that one of these days I might find a... mess.

Would your mother really get herself into that much trouble? Hm. I blame the Queen of England.. she's such a proper lady, and I don't know of many other queens. Royalty, I should say. I know a few queens... but they're not quite the same thing. Anyway, my point is that I really have a difficult time imaging the former Goblin Queen doing anything that would cause you worry... but, then again, she _is_ your mother, so perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised.

What's this? The Goblin King is making a wish? Be careful, Jareth... wishes are dangerous things. I seriously think I haven't made a wish since I wished Toby away. Maybe one or two... and only then I'm sure it was on shooting stars and only out of habit. :)

I'm glad you returned me, for various reasons. First, I wouldn't say that communicating with you makes me all that special... wouldn't anyone do the same, my biological mother excluded? I only recently started wondering that same thing myself... but amid my wondering, I came to the conclusion that had I not been returned, I wouldn't be who I am, public school education and all. Perhaps if I had been raised by the Fae, I wouldn't communicate with you as I do. Things wouldn't be the same, would it?

Aw, I haven't suffered too terribly. Well... maybe you might see that I did, but I did end up with two very caring parents, my Dad and Karen - once I got smart enough to see that she did care about me. Karen is more a mother than Linda ever was. She may not be blood related, but she's my mother in every way that matters, and I turn to her whenever I need motherly advice.

Besides... if I had been raised Underground, I would still physically be a child, wouldn't I?

And of course, if I were a child, I wouldn't have my drinking song. Learned it a few years ago from an Australian girl I knew for a little while. I don't think you would know the tune... but, if you're familiar with _The Sound of Music_, it's to the Do-Re-Me song. If you don't know it... well, I added a few explanations. Heh.

_Do, a beer, a very strong beer, _

_Re, a guy who buys me a beer, _(the Re here would sound like 'Ray', sounding like a man's name)

_Me, someone I buy beer for,_

_Fa, a long way to the bar! _('fa' to sound like 'far'. a play on words)

_So, I'll have another beer_

_La, la la la la la la,_

_Ti, no thanks I'll have a beer, _('ti' to sound like 'tea')

_And that brings is back to do!_

...

Hey, you asked for it.

Your friend,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, June 26, 2008 11:09 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Thank You

Yes, I can see the similarities. Oh, except one thing. Mog Lions are majestic predators, loyal and protective to the death. Chihuahuas, on the other hand, are annoying.

I am... surprised. And concerned. A Mog Lion would never attack someone his mistress specifically told him not to, unless that person had sinister intentions. How well do you know this Rob?

Mog Lions usually bury their excrement. You should not have to worry about it. Though I would lay some ground rules, if you have an affinity for house plants. Petite D is intelligent. He will understand if you tell him where to do his business.

My mother has the rather extraordinary ability to be act the complete loon one moment and then 'turn on the queen', as she calls it, the next. Of course, monarchs of the Goblin Kingdom have never been held to quite the same standards of decorum as most. We are fully expected to be a little on the bizarre side. Still, Mumsie has always had an adventurous side and wades into some rather shocking situations happily. I would consider giving her a second Mog Lion for her birthday, but they would inevitably fight to the death over her affections. Alas.

It is only dangerous to make wishes if there is someone to grant them for you, Sarah.

I'm not sure you fully comprehend how unusual you and your brother are in your willingness to speak with me. I am sure that I do not need to tell you that most humans are terrified of me. The lesser being of the Underground are either terrified of me or too stupid to be afraid. The Fae generally hate me for my refusal to steal more children from Above than are wished away. The Goblin Throne is not a comfortable one.

I think that someday I will have to provide you with a beer and make you sing this song for me. Although why you would drink that common filth is beyond me. I have much more interesting alcoholic beverages, should you be interested. :-P

Yours,

Jareth

**King of the Goblins**

* * *

**From:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 1:01 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Toby,

One may not be able to BE perfect all the time, but one should TRY.

Keep the book. Read it. I will expect a full report in two weeks.

There are only five Mages and Enchantresses in all the Underground. It should not be that difficult.

Yes, you _will_ do homework. If I could, I would keep you in the Goblin Kingdom at all times and your days would be dedicated solely to learning to utilize your abilities. As it is, you barely have time to scratch the surface of your potential. Such a pity. And no, your sister did not do homework because she was never trained. What she is able to accomplish is done blindly and with little or no idea, like as not, that she is even doing magic. You should recognize from your lesson how dangerous this is.

Magic is not for whiners. Continue and your lessons shall cease.

Your response was correct. Remember that Order magic utilizes primarily aligning elements, while Chaos uses opposing. Either one requires more raw power and skill to master than pure elemental magic.

The vast majority of spells requiring a verbal component are tongue twisters. Get used to it.

Keep working with the meditations. You already know the answer; the exercises will open your eyes to it. And do not compare your progress to my own. I was raised in a magical kingdom. I had Spell-Tutors from the time I learned to speak. My mother could feel my elemental alignment even while I was still in the womb (in fact my nursery was decorated to match). Given your circumstances, you are doing well.

Hmm... Tricky. If your sister babysits you, there is little chance I could bring you here. I will work on the problem.

_His Royal Highness_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I'll have you know that all of my garments are both masculine and fashionable. You would do well to remember that, _Unicorn Boy_.

* * *

**From: **SilverStarCinemas(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 1:10 PM

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Congratulations!

Congratulations KAREN M WILLIAMS!!

I am pleased to inform you that the ticket stub you entered in our 10th Anniversary Raffle was drawn for the **Grand Prize!** You and a guest are invited to view a free blockbuster movie of your choice, enjoy a free large tub of our hot, buttery popcorn and two free large cups of our refreshing beverages _every Monday for a full year!!_

Your vouchers will arrive in the mail within 2-3 business days. Please call (800) 555-STAR (7827) to confirm that you have received them.

Remember, KAREN M WILLIAMS, these movie tickets and snack products are completely free to you and your guest. We hope that you will take advantage of them as often as possible and recommend Silver Star Cinemas to all of your friends. Thank you for entering our 10th Anniversary Raffle!!

Cordially,

_Jerry Royal_

**Head of PR**

**Silver Star Cinemas**

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 2:12 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Jareth,

Speaking of being perfect, I had a lesson with Mom after she read through one of these emails (dont worry she thinks its a Fantasy game I'm playing). Now she gave me all sorts of rules to follow on the apostrophe thingy and the comma.

Takes much longer to type now. Mom says it gets easier.

Two weeks? Okay. I will just as soon as I get it back from Cluckers. I think it's somewhere near his litter box...

I'll start memorising. And that number isnt going to change then?

Hey! Hey! I never said I wouldn't do the homework. I just said I didnt know there was going to be any. Im doing it. Really. Mom would be pretty angry if I was Underground. Or if she even knew of it.

Not whining.

Yes, yes, yes, and you should never _ever ever_ combine order and chaos unless you are a Mage or Enchantress otherwise you're no more.

Right?

More tongue twisters? Darn. Should I start practicing? _Let us flea said the fly, let us fly said the fle as they flead through the flaw in the flu._

I hate tongue twisters.

I did more mediating today. It was a bit _clearer_ if that's the right word. Ill do some more before bed like you said.

What? Aren't you and Sarah emailing each other? Wouldnt you like to see her?

From, Toby

P.S. Masculine and Fashionable? If you say so Jareth. Sarah doesnt agree though. Weve had many laughs about that.

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 26, 2008 1:15pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Thank You

Dear Jareth,

Well, you're right about that - no argument from me on that front. It's mostly the 'rich carrying around the small' sort of thing that strikes me as similar. Of course the Underground equivalent would be much more majestic and grand. And loyal.

Rob does _not_ have sinister intentions! He's my friend. He's been my neighbor ever since I moved in here, and has never been anything but kind and courteous to me. And helpful. The man can fix anything, I swear - he's practically the building's handy-man, though I know for a fact that he works for the Post Office. He helped me fix my shower when I had a leaky pipe, and when my computer crashed last year, Rob was the one who brought it back from the dead.

I've implemented a rule for Rob that's akin to my bathroom rule. Duncan doesn't have to like him, but he's not allowed to attack him unless I specifically ask him to - just like he's not allowed to follow me into my bathroom unless I call him. In exchange, I will let him glower at Rob from the top of my bookshelf if he'd like, the same way he can stand guard outside my bathroom door, and I have promised to call for his help the very second I need it - not that I would with Rob.

Oh crap. I don't _have _house plants. Not live ones, anyway. I tried that for awhile, when I first moved in here, and they all died because I either overwatered them or didn't water them enough... I never did figure out which. So... all my plants are fake. Shoot... I wondered why there was a strange smell in the general area of my fern. I do have some roses out on my fire escape, but... I think I'll have to look into getting either a real plant, or a litterbox.

_Mumsie_? Hmm. Okay, when given that particular term of endearment, I think I can see her as needing a couple of Mog Lions. She sounds like a very interesting lady... I'd like to meet her, someday, I think. Might be fun to swap stories about her son... hee.

Oh, I know, silly. I was joking with you.

Well... I don't know. Do you ever get the chance to show this side of you, the side I'm getting to see through email, to those who hate or fear you? I would think that, if they knew you as I'm starting to, they wouldn't have such harsh feelings. I did, but that was based on an image from the mind of an uninformed fifteen year old girl. Not to say that you couldn't be frightening, but I'm not afraid, and I most certainly don't hate you - and of all people, you would think that I would!

Oh, Toby did email you, then? I forgot to tell you that... I gave him your email address. I hope you don't mind. He kept pestering me about you and wanting to know this and that and... oh, stuff that was rather awkward to explain when Karen might come in at any moment, so I thought emailing you directly might be helpful. I usually don't do that - give out email addresses, that is. I think of them as being rather private, as private as a personal cell phone or the like. I swear, I won't give it out to anyone else... not that i have anyone else I would give it to, anyway. Everyone who actually _knows_ about you, besides now Toby, is in the Underground!

But, anyway, I hope he doesn't pester you too badly. He's a good kid, but I know he can be overly curious at times. If he bugs you too much, just let me know, and I'll hint to him that he ought to cool it.

Beer? Ha! Actually, no, I don't drink beer. I'm not all that much of a drinker, but as it is, 'Margarita Shooters' doesn't exactly fit into the song. Oh, and, suuure. Next time I feel like getting myself drunk off my backside, I'll let you know, to see how interesting you could make it.

... Oy, that just doesn't sound right. Don't read too much into that... for the life of me, I can't reword it to make it sound any better. :-/

Your Friend,

_Sarah_

* * *

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten


	12. Chapter 12

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 12:56 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Toby,

Continue to persevere. Magic takes time and practice. It will come.

All things change and you will often have to relearn what you have learned. Fortunately, in the Underground they tend to change very slowly.

Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am not currently able to come within a good mile of your sister. Much as I would like to teach her the ways of magic as I am with you, to prevent her from doing herself harm if nothing else, it is not possible. And besides, I was under the impression that you had not informed her of our little... arrangement.

I have a feeling that I will see you Monday, one way or another.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- See that shiny pink patchy of funny, scaly skin in the center of your forehead? Your mother probably thinks you've developed some sort of rash, doesn't she? She's wrong. That's a warning. It will stay that way for a week. Insult your instructor again and they really will call you Unicorn Boy. ):-)

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 12:47 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Deception

To the scoundrel Sarah,

Yes, your brother has spoken with me at length. We often exchange multiple emails each day. He, unlike _someone _I know, is honest with me. _He_ lets me know how he truly feels. _He_ does not lead me on and call me friend and then laugh at me behind my back.

I am hurt to the very core of my being. Unfortunately, unlike traditional correspondence, I cannot let my bitter tears stain the page, so please accept these as a substitute.

o O

0

Heartbroken,

_Jareth_

King of the Goblins

PS- Bitter, _bitter_ tears, Sarah.

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 1:01 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Deception

Jareth,

What in the world are you talking about?? Scoundrel? How… how could you call me that? I don't understand!

I have never lied to you. There are some things I don't say because they're personal, but I've never lied. In fact, I'm more open and honest with you than I am with most people. And I… I _do_ tell you how I feel, when it comes up. I can't tell you how I feel about every single thing, because that's just physically impossible and not always very… proper. And… good heavens, some things would make our conversations very… awkward.

I never led you on about anything! I don't laugh at you behind your back… why in the world would I do that?? To what purpose? Jareth! I… I'm so confused! What's happened? Tell me, please! I… you _are_ my friend, and I care about you, now…

I… I suppose I could be more forward about my… feelings… if you really want me to be.

Bitter tears? Oh you… oh, come _on_. Jareth, would you please save the drama and tell me how I've, apparently, wronged you? You know I would never…

How did I break your heart?? Oh Jareth… please tell me. If I hurt you… I'm so sorry, for whatever I've done that was so offensive in your eyes.

Dejected,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 1:28 pm

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Help

Troink! I need your help!

I need you to look in on something, if you can do it. If it looks like you're going to get kicked or hurt or thrown out a window, then don't do it, because I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Only if it's safe.

I need you to check on your King, because I need to know two things.

First, I need to know if he looks really, truly upset. He sent me an email and it… it looks like I upset him, but he didn't tell me why. Part of me is afraid to trust him when he gets so… when he uses so many big words like that, and I want to know if he really is as hurt and upset as he says. I really think he is, but…. I need to be sure.

Second, if you can, see if you can find out why. What did I do to make him so upset? Don't let him know I want to know, and that I asked you. Be sneaky about it. I want to know so I can make it better. If you can do this for me Troink, and don't let the King know I asked you to do it, I will have a chocolate brownie for you, very yummy and squishy, at game night, and I'll even ignore it if you break rule number six.

Thank you very much, and lots of love,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, June 27, 2008 3:07 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Lessons

Jareth,

Alright. I've been practicising when no ones around. Well, I was doing it before and Cluckers got hurt...his tail caught on fire. No, I wasn't doing magic. I was focussing on the flame from the match like you said to maybe do, and he jumped across. He's fine now.

My finger doesnt hurt so much though. A little but not a lot. I think thats might have to do with the meditation.

Are you going to explain why you can't? Oh, wait a second - is it because of Sarah beating you? And 'the words'? (No I'm not insulting you. Really. Just curious.) Ive not told Sarah. Havent heard from her since before I started emailing you...

Mom won some weekly movie ticket thing, so Im stuck with Ole Mickey. You didnt have something to do with that, did you?

And my forehead itches! A week? It's awful it's so..._sparkly_! Ew. Gross. Cant it come off sooner? I really wasnt insulting you. I was just stating a fact. Ask Sarah! (If youre emailing her.)

Please can you get it off? Please oh poweful, masteful, and masculine Instructor?

From, Toby

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 4:54 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Tonight

Toby,

You will come to the Underground tonight. Call upon me after your parents believe you to be asleep. I will leave a decoy in your bed.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, June 27, 2008 6:52 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Tonight

Jareth,

Okay. Sudden much? Should I bring Cluckers again?

From, Toby

P.S. Was that a yes on that you'll remove the pink thing?

* * *

**From:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, June 28, 2008 2:00 am

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Re: Help

Lady, Troink is understanding of your probelem, but Dee Kingy has been VERY really angry! Dee Kingy was so mad he didn't even kick a singled goblin into dee bog. Dee Kingy went nto his tower in dee afternoon. Troink has not seen Dee King sinse. Troink is werried! Why is Dee Kingy so angry? No one is allowed near and we are all nerbous...

cunfoosed, and a little scared,

Troink

* * *

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Jareth **- DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink** - Sylistra the scholar (The artist formerly known as Nabooru1992)

**Danika's Note**: May I just say that the bitter, bitter tears looked MUCH better in the original version? Thanks a _lot_ fanfiction(dot)net!


	13. Chapter 13

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 11:00 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Tired

Jareth,

Woke up a little while ago. Mom didnt seem to notice I was so sleepy or bout the decoy thingy. Sorta happy I guess I slept so late.

I was going to say thanks - I didnt notice last night but that pink itchy thing is gone now. Thanks.

Um, are you okay now? You seemed a bit iffy last night. Did Troink or any of the other goblins do something? Or did the chickens get into your clothes again?

Just a bit worried. But if your fine now thats good.

Do you have any more homework or anything to do now? Ill go work on the new exercises you gave me last night on focussing later. But how am I supposed to work on understanding fire if Im not allowed to use matches??

From, Toby

* * *

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 01:20pm  
**  
To: **GlitteringKing637(a)crystalcast com  
**  
Subject: **Re: Greetings

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My dearest son,

Good gracious, Elements be praised I was seated upon the arrival of your gift for I might have fainted from shock. My Jareth has written me without my begging first! I shall have to see if ogres have sprouted flippers and hurled themselves into the sea when I have the chance. Really darling, our lack of correspondence is unfortunate. You do know how to make a mother worry.

But enough chiding you. I will be honest that the Hand Pilot is a rather thoughtful and intriguing present. I am impressed with your ability to contact those in either realm without cost. I always said that you are a brilliant one. Your poor father would simply flounder with such things. And thank you for sending Sir Didymus as well. He is always such a gentleman with the best manners of anyone I've met. It is interesting to watch Chaucer's behavior in his presence. Sir Didymus has always been so quick to pledge his loyalty and I don't believe he has the sense to back down from a Mog Lion confrontation. Perhaps you can succeed where I have failed in enlightening him on the situation. Can't have our little Ebstone seeker burnt to a crisp, can we? So despite the war that nearly broke out in my chambers the dear knight has expertly shown me how to use this device without incident. I doubt I could say the same had you sent a goblin in his place.

My son, retirement is splendid. There is so much more to see beyond the Labyrinth walls. I believe it is safe to say my current residence at the White Inland Sea is the best location thus far. I think it would be the most wonderful place for a honeymoon. The atmosphere is ripe for making grandchildren. But seeing how you have yet to acquire the necessary company for such an adventure I have doubts that you would care about such things. I know you are still quite young but a woman my age should have the joy of knowing her legacy is fulfilled. But that will be a discussion for a later date.

I do not know what that Duchess is going on about but I assure you there is hardly anything in my past activities that would warrant a scandal. I am a grown woman and can partake in a half dozen beverages whenever I so choose. I never rush into anything Chaucer cannot handle so there is no need for your concern.

Despite the time left you should be more patient in regards to the Ebstone. There is simply a way in which things must be done. Sir Didymus has returned to his quest and I have utmost faith in him but if you insist on your endeavors, I do ask that you be careful.

It does my heart good that you have made positive contact with the Williams girl. She is of the rarest runners of the Labyrinth that you will ever find. As you know in your very short term as King those that wish away children tend to be those you would rather punish more severely than simply removing the child from their possession. Those that actually want to redeem themselves and fight for the one that is stolen are almost unheard of. Ours is not a heart warming profession, darling. Nurture what you have with this one.

I find the idea of you educating her brother to be quite fascinating. From what you tell me he could be quite the sorcerer someday. I believe I would be fascinated to see his abilities thus far. I'm sure that you are a very capable, very _fair_ teacher. Don't be too hard on him. But along with the girl, it would be wise to be careful of your relationship and not only what you require of them. Do not concern yourself with Chenea but be wary of her wrath. These children need a war as much as you need more sniveling minions.

Thank you again for your gift. It almost makes me misty to think of you wishing to write your mother so often. All will work out with the Ebstone, of that I am certain. Send me news as soon as you get it. Keep yourself neat. You won't find yourself a queen with dirt under your nails. For now I must get back to my earlier activity. Those fabulous shirtless elf boys can't oil themselves now, can they? Kiss, kiss!

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins  
****  
**Amara**  
**_**  
**_P.S. Shenanigans? My dear boy, what I have done is nowhere near as dreadful as anything you have accomplished in your youth. Need I mention the flaming chicken that nearly burned down half the Labyrinth? Do _NOT_ get me started on a behavior-war for I assure you, there are things from your past I could bring to light that would have you crawling into the nearest oubliette upon hearing.

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 1:21pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Question

Hey Toby,

How are you doing? Good, I hope.

Little bro, I have a question. Um... okay, you know how I gave you Jareth's email, right? Okay, so... well, you know that I've been emailing him and stuff. I heard from him that you did email him, too... that's cool. Well... I think something really upset him, something I may or may not have said... I'm not sure. He's... well, he and I are becoming pretty good friends. Well, we were. I'm not certain, now. He wouldn't say what was wrong, and, well, he _is_ the Goblin King, so I couldn't tell if he was really hurt or if he was being dramatic, trying to get his way on something (it's fine to be nice and friendly, but do always be careful with him, okay?). I responded, asking him to tell me what was wrong, and saying I was sorry for whatever it was, but he never emailed me back. Has he said anything to you? I was just... curious. Let me know, when you can. Thanks.

Anyway, I hope you're doing okay. Dad called me this morning (just checking to make sure my car brakes are up to snuff... you know Dad. He takes his car in and has to check on mine, too. Gotta love him and his practical thinking) and he mentioned something about you having a rash, yesterday? He hadn't seen you yet this morning when he took the car in, said you were sleeping late (sleepy head!!) but I hope it's doing better today. I know they smell, but listen to your Mom and let her put whatever creams she has for it on it, okay? She knows her stuff, so listen to her. :-)

Talk to you later... maybe I'll come over to visit again, in a day or so...

Love,

Sarah

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 3:42 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Hi Sarah,

Im good. Bit sleepy still but alright. You?

I am careful with Jareth. Mostly. More than _you_ were.

Jareths mad at you? Really? I didnt know that. He was kinda weird last night. But mad? I dont know. Give me a sec.

...

Uh. Oops? I think I know. He and I were 'discussing' clothes and I might have let it slip that we used to talk about his. And laugh. Repeatedly.

That may have been it. I dont get why hes so mad...really do guys _wear_ that sort of stuff Sarah?

Yeah, Dad did go and take the car in. I was supposed to go to but was asleep.

The rash is...taken care of. Gone. Just a one day thing. No need to worry Sis! I didnt even have to use the creams. And they dont just stink - they're sticky and my hair sticks to it. Hard to concentrate when that happens.

Youre coming to visit? Yes! Yes! Yes!

Love, Toby

P.S. Dont you think my typing's getting better? Mom gave me lessons yesterday. Even though its summer.

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 5:21 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tired

Hey Bro,

Oh well… it was a Saturday morning, so I guess I can't blame you for sleeping in late. I mean, what good is a Saturday if you have to get up early? Even I like to sleep in, when I can. Why were you so tired, though? I'm all curious. You weren't up past midnight playing _Guitar Hero_ or something, were you?

… Though, if you _had_ _Guitar Hero_, I might just have to come and play with you. :-D

I'm glad that you are being careful with Jareth. Seriously. I want to be able to trust him, but at this point, I'm not too sure.

_Oops??_ Oh holy cow, Toby! You _told_ him?? Oh, that's not good. Still… I wonder if that was what upset him? Hmm. His reactions, if it were real, were quite extreme, for just clothes. Well, if so, that is just not fair. I would be a good pocketful of money that he would have no problem at all laughing at me if I wore something so frilly.

To answer your question, _no_. Guys do not wear clothes like that, unless they're posing for the cover of a Medieval Romance Novel. Or if they're Fabio.

Glad to hear that the rash is gone. Those are never fun. Yes, your typing is getting better, as is your spelling and punctuation. Nice work, Kid. Keep practicing. Trust me, by the time you get to the sixth grade, you'll be happy that you can type and it's one of the most useful things you can know…

…wait.

Toby…

Two things. First of all, what do you mean that you are _mostly_ being careful with Jareth? And secondly… What do you mean he was weird _last night??_

Explain. Now.

Your big sister,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 5:38 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Ok, Fine

Jareth,

Ok, fine. Don't reply to me. And don't tell me what prompted that completely drama-fied email.

But, I felt all obligated to figure out what the heck I had done wrong, so I asked Toby.

_Clothes?!_ He says you were upset over that. Tell me, straight up, are you really that offended by me having a laugh with my own little brother? And, for the record, it wasn't necessarily directed at your fashion sense as it was at Toby's reaction to it. And is that the reason behind the email?

And also… What's going on with you and Toby? He's my little brother, you know I'm going to look out for him. Something in his email caught my eye and I think there's something that he didn't tell me.

You want me to trust you and you want me to be nice to you and be your friend. If you want that, Jareth, I need you to be honest with me.

Because… I want to trust you and be your friend, too.

Wary and worried,

_Sarah_

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 10:56 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tired

Toby,

You are welcome. You may repay me by not necessitating the reinstatement of the 'pink thing'.. In other words, watch your mouth. Do not forget that I am a king and I require a certain amount of respect.

…from those intelligent enough to spell it, at least.

I am fine. I apologize for the lack of forewarning last night and for my manner. I had a rather troubling matter of state on my mind. Do not worry yourself. It shall be resolved soon, one way or another.

Continue studying _The Balance of Powers_ and pursuing the knowledge of your own strengths. Until you have unlocked those, little else I can teach you will be of any use. Weren't you paying attention last night? The element _fire_ is not only flames. You can use sunlight just as well. (But for the love of terror, boy, do not stare directly at the sun.)

Keep working,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 11:08 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

I always said that I inherited my flare for the dramatic from you. Thank Chaos I did not inherit your loquaciousness as well. Really, you know very well that I would happily write you more often if you stayed in one place long enough to have a reliable address. Then again, you could always come _visit_. But no, even the chance to see your _poor_, lonely son is not enough to bring you near the goblins again, is it? Tsk, tsk, Mumsie.

I am glad that you are enjoying your gift. Try not to lose it, like you did the gloves I sent you for your birthday. And thank you for seeing that Didymus was not eaten by your Mog Lion and was returned to his quest promptly. You know very well that I cannot talk sense into him when he feels that his honor demands a fight. That is why we sent him to the Bog of Eternal Stench in the first place, remember? No one wants to exert themselves there.

I will never understand your desire to see me married off, Mumsie. After you were fool enough to let father court you and ended up spending 4000 years as _Goblin Queen_, I would think that you would appreciate my unwillingness to subject anyone else to that fate. Even if a Fae woman were able to look past the general bias directed at _me _(a feat which none so far have accomplished), can you think of a single one who would willing spend time with my subjects? Mumsie dearest, you know better than anyone else how it is to be in my shoes. Sometimes I wonder if wouldn't be better for the line to just end with me. Let some other family take on the dirty work.

...Don't bother with the lecture, Mumsie. You know that, deep down, I have a bizarre affection for the little idiots. I would not care to see them in anyone else's hands. I _will_ keep my throne, to the bitter end.

Speaking of which, Chenea managed to convince the High King to summon me again yesterday. Nothing happened other than more general ranting and raving on her part, but I can tell he is weakening. Soon he will shorten the time limit or declare my task failed altogether. The blasted fool is not even thinking of the consequences of this proposed punishment. He is completely blinded by his desire to coddle that wretched niece of his!

I don't _want_ positive contact with the Williams girl, Mumsie. Were it not for her I would not be in this foul situation in the first place! She is a means to an end. You know that.

The boy, on the other hand… You're right. He's showing the potential to be a very fine sorcerer indeed. I find that, unlike with Rel, teaching him is… soothing to me. After I returned from that humiliating conference with the High King, I even summoned him Underground for an impromptu lesson. This is what I had hoped for in the taking of Rel as my apprentice. I regret that it could not be. I regret that, by all appearances, it will never be with Tobias, either.

Well anyway, I had better get back to business. I had to spend the entire day cleaning up the mess my subjects made of the place while I was away and, unfortunately, I left off my correspondence with the girl in a rather tricky position. A bit of a tease that I was unable to resolve and now I'm afraid she may be rather… upset. I do not look forward to attempting to soothe her, again.

Wish me luck,

Your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS – Any misbehavior on my part as a lad was clearly due to genetic factors. I take no responsibility.

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, June 28, 2008 11:40 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, Fine

Dear Sarah,

First, allow me to apologize for the delay in my response. I am afraid I have had a busy couple of days.

Yes, my previous email was related to your apparent hilarity over my attire, though I should think that it was clear by the absurdity of my response that it was meant in jest. I certainly hope that you do not believe that I would truly use little 'o's to 'stain the page with my bitter tears'. I may be a bit flamboyant, Sarah, but I am not a buffoon.

That and, to be quite frank, it did not really occur to me that you might be so upset by my little joke. I am… flattered. And more than a little curious. Tell me, what feelings have you kept from me that would be improper and awkward? I am terribly intrigued.

I apologize. I had intended to reply to your response immediately, hopefully alleviating your concerns, but I was taken away by matters I could not delay. I am not truly upset that you mock my clothing. After all, I have seen what humans wear and I do not believe you have any room to speak. Please remind your brother of this the next time he wears that repulsive 'SpongeBob' shirt of his.

You are correct… I do wish for you to trust me. I should not have hidden the truth about Toby for so long. I will not mince words with you. Toby has come to the Underground several times now, without his parents' knowledge. I have invited him here myself, more than once.

Sarah… I am teaching your brother magic.

Weary,

_Jareth_

**

* * *

****CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Amara** - La-Petit-Aviateur

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Danika's Note: **We're still looking for people. In fact, we've got a role that we're rather keen to get filled quickly, so if you enjoy the story and would like to be a part of it, please send us an email at FairiesByte(at)yahoo(dot)com.


	14. Chapter 14

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29, 2008 11:39 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Sarah,

Guitar hero? Erm, no. Mom still won't get it for me.

And much as Mom would like to see you again - shes still not going to get it for _that._ No fair at all.

Why do you need to trust Jareth? Did something happen?

Er yeah, I told him. You never said I couldn't! And besides, I had to deal with his 'wrath' too. You in frilly stuffy? But didn't you say he put you in that frilly dres when you ran the Laby-Labyr-Labyth?

Who's Fabio? Your boyfriend?

Glad you think so. (bout the typing)

Mostly being careful? Well I told you 'bout telling him bout the clothes. That wasnt really careful.

As for...

...

...

Drats. Got to go now sis! Sorry! Hehe...

From, your loving brother, Toby

* * *

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29, 2008 3:15pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Most Insulted

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth,

Fortunate that I happened to be visiting your 'Mumsie' (Mumsie? Honestly you sound like you're still 30 by calling her that!) when she recieved your gift, otherwise I would be out of the loop on this new form of communication. Really Jareth, you send one to your mother before your former student? I'm most insulted, as I'm sure you gathered from my subject line. Her Highness let me borrow her, what is it called? Hand Pilot? So that I could send you this.

I asked Her Highness not to tell you I was visiting as I wanted this letter to be a surprise. (Now that I've sent the thing though, do not be surpised if she hints that you should visit her since I took the time to) She's been lamenting lately about how you have yet to provide her any grandchildren, I whole heartedly agree with her. Really, Jareth, a Fae your age should settle down, have a few children who can give those minions of yours a little torment.

I will be returning home shortly, I do hope I can expect a Hand Pilot of my own, it's been far too long since we've spoken. For shame Goblin King. For shame.

___Rel_

* * *

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29th, 2008 4:04 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Tired

Jareth,

Yes sir!

...I think that was a compliment but am not sure.

Oh, that's good. I was worried you know...Sarah emailed me. Were you mad at her? I think she's mad at _me_ now...

I'm studying when I have the time. Things are busy. Well sorta. Mainly trying avoid Mom. And Dad. And Mom telling me to email Sarah. And not to have her mad at me.

You're not telling her anything 'bout the lessons are you? I dont mind but Id like to know ahead of time...Sarah's hard. Sometimes she's happy bout this sorta stuff, and other times she's super protective and all 'no way'.

I dont know what she'll think if she finds out...

From, Toby

P.S. Look in the sunlight? What do you think I am? A goblin?

P.P.S. Speaking of goblins - can you tell Troink to return my socks? Moms getting suspic-suspicio- supsoif. OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

* * *

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, June 29, 2008 5:49 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Greetings

To

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

I will have you know that I have been stationary for nearly two years. The White Inland Sea and its very attractive male inhabitants have treated me quite well and I don't see myself wanting to leave any time in the near future. I don't think my skin has had this lovely a color in all my life. Though I do love you I'm afraid I'd rather stick needles in my eyes than deal with any of your snot-faced subjects. When I didn't know any better it wasn't all that dreadful but now I've served my time and I'm very happy to be done with it. I'm certain there are plenty of places in the castle that are goblin free that we could schedule a visit. It has been some time since I've seen you and that should be remideed.

I will not lose the Hand Pilot, darling. I've found that I can hardly set it down. It is by far one of the best gifts I have ever received. But I have lent it out. I ran into the most unexpected person and simply had to let her borrow it. Sweet little Relisasha came hear for a brief vacation and we just so happened to cross ways. She really is a dear girl and I thought that things would go better between you two. I honestly believed she could have been the one for you. Such a pity. But we shared a few drinks and many a story that would make you blush before she departed. You should have received her message by now.

You should know by now that it is every mother's wish to see her children find true love and be happy. I was never a fool to marry your father and I will let that business end there. As foul as the goblins may be the ruler of the Labyrinth has perhaps one of the most honorable professions in either realm. There is a woman out there that will see the worthiness of the cause and find the trouble (you included) worth it. And despite your temper what woman wouldn't want my handsome boy? As mentioned before I thought Lady Rel could have been just that girl. I am still saddened by the whole ordeal. Tell me dearest, what could have made her up and run away like that?

Tsk, tsk, such pessimism. Perhaps you are right. What girl would marry a man with all the frown lines you must be giving yourself?

I would not be too concerned in the situation. What else can you do? The High King will do what he will do and if that is the case you will simply have to handle it yourself. I'm none to happy about the idea but you will have little choice. Do not let anger cloud your judgement. You will need a clear head for the task before you.

She may be the cause for the place you find yourself in now and "a means to an end" but that does not mean you should throw around her feelings carelessly. You should know she has had enough of those in her life that have hurt her. Would it kill you to try to resolve the problem without crushing her spirit? Even you cannot be that cruel.

While we're on the subject be careful with the boy as well. I am certain he holds you in high esteem. Teach him for as long as you can but do not use him. He is a child, not a toy for your amusement that you can toss aside when you are done.

You need to "soothe her"? Again? Jareth, what are you doing to the poor thing? Good luck and hold your temper. You've always had a short fuse.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

* * *

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent:** Sunday, June 29, 7:02pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hi Honey!

Dear Sarah,

Hello again, dear! I am in such a happy mood! I got a promotion at work. I am the new Analyst for my department! I was running against that prudish lady that you met at the office party last year, the one with that awful bright yellow hair color and the dark brown roots, and another young man that, let's face it, looks like he got hit by a car full of ugly. (Those are Toby's words, not mine, dear. You know I would I _never _say that about a coworker...)

I think I speak for the whole family when I say that you need to come and visit soon. The boys are complaining that they never get to see you anymore, and I miss you terribly. We could go shopping!

Oh, and your brother is asking vehemently for that video game Guitar Hero... I told him no, of course, because they will rot his brain. However, I am thinking of giving in. He has been reading so much lately, especially from that large old fantasy book you gave him. He seems to be learning so much! Maybe I will buy it for him for his birthday, you never know...

Love,

Karen

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29, 2008 9:19 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Lady Rel,

My, my, this is a surprise. At your _polite_ request, I have sent a goblin to deliver your own Hand Pilot. I asked him to wait in your home until you arrived, to ensure safe delivery of this gift. I _do_ hope that he behaved himself, but you know how goblins are. ):-)

You cannot fool me, my dear. I know very well that you only want me to start procreating to get you off the hook. I have half a mind to die right here and now, just so that you will have to take over the Goblin Kingdom. Just think, you could be surrounded by them... all the time... for the rest of your life... Cozy picture, is it not?

Little wonder you ran out on me.

I did not know that you were still so chummy with Mumsie (and it is a perfectly acceptable term of endearment, thank you very much). I suppose I should not be surprised. Although if you spend too much time with her, you _know_ she is going to start in on you again about how being my queen wouldn't be _that_ bad. I had rather thought that you prefered a clean break, which is why I have contacted you so rarely. However, if you wish to converse, then I am more than happy to oblige.

Have you had any luck finding another instructor since you left? I know that you were not keen to apprentice yourself to another after escaping my less than patient teachings, but if you do not master that rather remarkable fire talent of yours, my lady, I fear for you. And anyone within a sixteen mile radius.

It _has _been too long, Lady Rel. It is nice to hear from you again. Though I would ask that you keep your Hand Pilot to yourself. The last thing I need is half the blasted Underground insisting they be allowed access to _my_ internet.

Cordially,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

**

* * *

**

**From:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29, 2008 9:40 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tired

Toby,

No, I am not mad at your sister. Well... perhaps a bit miffed, but nothing to the extent she believed. Unfortunately, she is a rather unique human and handles herself in a way that almost makes me forget that she does not... know me very well. I'm not sure why. Regardless, I was teasing her in a way that I felt was quite blatantly obvious and she, unfortunately, did not realize.

I am attempting to make ammends, though I have not heard back from her.

Part of that, I am afraid, has included telling her of your lessons. I suppose I should have warned you first, though I doubt it would have done you any good if she decides to take it into her head that my tutelage is not in your best interest. I will do my best to convince her, but you have permission to blame me entirely if she goes on the war path.

Keep practising. I will see you tomorrow night.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- How many times have you lit either yourself or your unfortunate feline on fire now? I'm never entirely certain _what_ to expect from you.

PPS- You may tell him yourself. His email address is ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com. I am certain that he would be giddy beyond words (or I can only hope) to receive an email from someone other than Sarah. And while you're at it, you might warn him that my closet smelled particularly _nutty_ last night and I have my eye on him.

PPPS- When is your birthday? I shall have to remember to present you with a dictionary, as your home is clearly lacking.

* * *

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, June 29, 2008 9:17 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Has it really been two years? I am impressed. Though I do not believe you for a moment when you talk about staying there permanently. You said that about the Palace of Flowers, the Trendian Peaks and that little resort off the Glowing Coast. I give it a bit longer and your wanderlust will take you again. Honestly, you simply would not be my Mumsie without that adventurous spirit.

I would very much enjoy a visit. You know that I would come see you, but without anyone here to mind the morons, I can't leave for more than a few hours. You are, of course, welcome here at any time. I'm certain that the goblins would flee in terror if they knew of your impending arrival, however I doubt they would remain that way for long. But do keep me informed on your plans.

Speaking of the Hand Pilot, Mumsie; I did receive an email from Lady Rel. I know that you enjoy bragging about my accomplishments and all, but I would appreciate if you not show it to anyone else. My old apprentice is one thing, but I would rather not have all of the members of your Bingo club creating accounts.

Speaking of whom, Lady Relisasha hates goblins with a passion that puts even yours to shame, Mumsie. Perhaps if I were not tied to my throne, there could have been something between us, but unfortunately the Goblin King and the Goblin Kingdom are a package deal. Please, Mumsie Dearest, could we have a single conversation that does not revolve around my lack of impending nuptials? I appreciate your frustration in the matter, but it is simply not something on the near horizon.

I am sure that, if I do have frown lines, they are quite regal and charming.

How can I fail to be concerned? We are talking about everything I have worked for my entire life. Everything Father worked for and his father and his father before. You may detest the goblins, but you yourself have said that the Underground would be in trouble with the wrong person ruling the Goblin Kingdom. I don't even know where I will _go_ if Chenea's plan succeeds.

I will take a care with Tobias. I am hurt that you would even imply that he is but a toy to me. If I could, I would do much more for him than I am now able. It is rather amazing how quickly he has gained my affection. He's a scamp, Mumsie. Much as I was as a boy. I would not willingly harm him.

As for his sister, I think that perhaps it best we not discuss her further. Say what you will, she never had a care for my feelings and I do not see why I should extend the same courtesy to her. It's not as if I intend to do her any physical harm. Once she has revoked the spell and is back here, I will be done with her. That is that.

Always your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

* * *

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Rel** - CoffeeKris

**Amara **- La-Petit-Aviateur

**Karen** - OceanFae

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Danika's Note: **Hey folks! Thanks to everyone for reading. Can you believe we're already up to chapter 14? Crazy. I don't know about the rest of the cast, but I'm having a ball bringing this to you. Anyway, I wanted to see what you guys think of the story so far? We've gotten some nice reviews, but how about some specifics? Is it moving too fast? Too slow? Are you just plain confused? Let us know!


	15. Chapter 15

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 11:47am

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, Fine

Jareth,

Well, what am I supposed to think? I barely _know_ you, if this _is_ how you are, and you send me that email out of the blue? I figured that there was some excess drama added to that, but I really just could not tell for certain if you meant some or all of that.

I am so not saying... well, okay, fine. You want to know what I was holding back? That might make things awkward? _My irritation_. There, happy?

What, you have a problem with Sponge Bob? Everyone loves Sponge Bob. He's awesome. Personally, I'm not a fan of his specifically, but I do have a fondness for the secondary characters of the series. And whenever they have a guest-star voice actor? Oh, they're awesome.

You... are... WHAT?! TEACHING TOBY _MAGIC??_

Oh, no you are NOT. Not anymore. And you are NOT to have further contact with him.

_You lying, deceptive, son of a..._ Go play games with someone else's relatives!! Stay away from my brother. Period.

_Sarah Williams_

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, June 30, 2008 12:26 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Two ships, passing in the hall

Hi Sarah

I tried to say hello to you yesterday, but you just stormed past me, as if I wasn't even there. What's up? Is it something I said? Something I did? I'm sorry if I offended you by not liking your new cat, but, I have an aversion to house pets. It might be an occupational hazard, but the little tyke did make a bee-line for my jugular. Listen, if there is anything I can do to help, if you need to talk to someone, you need a car tire slashed (just joking!), I'm here to help.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, June 30, 2008 12:27pm

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE:Most Insulted

To

_His Royal Highness_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth,

As much as I dearly appreciate the gift, I do have one small question: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IN THE SEVEN HEAVENS YOU'VE DONE? I came home from a perfectly relaxing visit to a vision of horror. I won't even being to describe the carnage my home has suffered, but suffice it to say that the four hundred thousand year old Elven woven rug that once graced my parlor is ruined forever. I loved that rug, it's destruction has broken my heart. I hope you're pleased with yourself. (And yes I know very well that you are, and you're probably smirking as you read this.)

Don't you dare die Jareth! If you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you again myself and I doubt the High King would approve of a murderess for a Queen. Has it ever occurred to you that I want you to start procreating because I think it would be good for you? Granted I will admit I want off the hook, as you put it, (I shudder to think if one goblin can destroy my home, what would a kingdom full of them do to me?) but I'm not entirely selfish.

Jareth...I did not intend to run out on you. I was running from the position of Goblin Queen; we both know that it is not a position I would have the patience for. The fact that in running away from being Goblin Queen I had to run from you was not something I took lightly or liked in the least. Don't think for a moment it didn't hurt. If things were different...but they aren't.

Yes I am chummy with your 'Mumsie' (how I wish you could see the ferocity with which I just rolled my eyes). She is a delightful woman and I count her as a very dear confidant and friend. I don't believe she's going to attempt to convince me to be your Queen. We've had extensive conversations on the subject as well as our mutual sever dislike of the goblins. She still occasionally drops a hint here or there, but I have the feeling she's moved on to something else. What, I have no idea. At the time I did want a clean break, but time makes changes. I do wish to continue conversing, despite the fact that you are occasionally short tempered, arrogant, haughty (things I learned from having you as an instructor, honestly I mess up one little spell and it's as though the sky is falling) I have missed you.

As for finding another instructor, I did. Did being the key word...don't worry he's fine now, though it was a long recovery process. I'm afraid since that incident, I've had trouble finding another instructor willing to take me as a student. I really don't see why not, yes I set the man on fire but it was his own fault! (Long story) Don't fret though, my Father took time from his busy schedule to train me these last few years and my fire talent is well contained...providing I don't get too angry.

You have no idea how much I've missed our sparring matches Jareth. Oh, and not to worry, I wouldn't dare let anyone else know of my Hand Pilot, it's far too clever to become another common Underground trend.

Heartbroken over her rug,

Lady Rel

P.S. If you are wondering where the thirteen hundred grey speckled chickens with a nasty habit of attacking anything that moves came from...consider it repayment for the loss of my rug. ';)

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 1:00 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Dear Sarah,

Yes, you are quite correct, that email was inappropriate. Which is why I apologized for it. Perhaps I was misinformed as to how that process works? I admit that I have been out of practice. You are one of the very few people to whom I have felt the necessity since... probably since taking the throne. And yet with you, Sarah, it seems that I must do so every other word.

But then, I suppose that is to be expected. I am so _very_ irritating, after all.

Regardless of your feelings for the SpongeBob, you cannot possibly tell me that you approve of that garment. I realize that it is the boy's favorite shirt, but he has outgrown it, it is positively full of holes and, despite the current shade of toe jam gray, I am fairly certain that it was originally supposed to be blue. Really, Sarah, please do not tell me that you prefer _that_ over a bit of ruffle.

I feared that you would react this way.

Well, if that is your wish, then I will end the lessons. I would so hate to do anything of which you do not approve. However, if I may venture a bit of advice, you will want to find a replacement tutor, and soon. He is swiftly approaching the age where his innate abilities will become dangerous to himself and others. You were incredibly lucky to survive your adolescence, but you have the benefit of the power of an Enchantress. Toby, I am afraid, is not so fortunate and, without help, I fear for him.

And believe what you will, I would be most upset if anything were to happen to the lad.

You will also wish to make certain that whichever Fae you find is a master of Chaos magic. Toby is rare in that his talents run almost completely in that direction. It is, unfortunately, one of the most rare magical strengths. A master of another power would be of little use to him. I just happen to be quite skilled with Chaos, as you might imagine.

And so, Sarah, allow me to continue what appears to be a trend.

I am sorry that I spoke to you as I would a close friend.

I am sorry that I attempted to save your brother's life.

I am sorry that I wished to teach your brother to harness a wonderful power that he was fortunate enough to be born with.

I would apologize for granting your wish in the first place, eight years ago, and burdening you with my presence in your life at all, but I did not really have a choice in that matter, did I?

Your _friend,_

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 1:21 PM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Progress

Didymus,

By all the powers that be you had bloody well better find that necklace soon or I swear I will turn that fine tail of yours into a plume for the Queen-Emeritus' hat. And I'm sure that your 'brother' will make a very toasty fur coat, to match.

_What progress do you have to report?!_

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 1:29 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Bad News

Toby,

Unfortunately, our fears were realized. Your sister did not react well to the knowledge of your lessons. If you have not received an email from her yet, then I would expect one soon. Unfortunately, she is still your Champion in the eyes of the Labyrinth and, as such, if she tells me not to teach you, I cannot oppose her. She does not yet realize the extent of the power she wields over me, and I would appreciate it if you did not inform her.

By now, you know the danger you are in without an instructor at this point. Rest assured that I will find you a new tutor. If your sister does not approve of him or her than she can be damned. She will not be able to order them about like a puppet. It may take time, your talents are rather rare. Have you unlocked them yet? It becomes even more important now.

In the meantime, continue with your meditations. If you begin to feel at all nauseas or have headaches, email me immediately. You may still call upon Troink to deliver a message to me, if it is particularly bad.

Despite your sister's implications to the latter, I am rather fond of you, my boy, and wish that there were something else that I could do at this point. She cannot, it seems, prohibit me from communicating with you via emails, so I will be here for you, at least, should you need me.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 1:39 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Toby,

Of _course_ I have to trust Jareth. We don't even know him. Not really. Not like I thought.

That dress was not my own idea. I had forgotten who I was, and it was made to look like that old music-box princess thing my mother had given me when I was five. You know I take jeans and a t-shirt over dresses, any day.

Fabio? Sheesh, no, I have no boyfriend, kid. Fabio is a male model who is all muscled and wears... well, clothes like the Goblin King does. I'll show you a picture sometime, and you'll get the idea.

_Tobias Williams!! _Letting Jareth teach you magic is NOT being careful!! Dang it, kid, you but me between a rock and a hard place, you know that? If I could, I would SO tell your mother about this! As it is... I can't. I love her, but she'd have me committed to the insane asylum. You, mister, are in SOOOO much trouble - as much as you can be in, without me telling Dad or your Mom.

I'll be seeing you soon,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 1:44pm

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Wow, congratulations!! That's exciting! Well, I tell you what, _I_ for one, am not surprised that you got it. You work hard, and you present yourself _much_ better than those two ever could. :-D You earned it.

You know, I think they're right. I most definitely need to come around more... at the very least, to see Toby. I worry about him so much when I haven't seen him in awhile. The least it would do is relieve my own concerns. And I miss seeing you and Dad, too. You know, I've been getting pretty tired of my Monday night self-defense class (what more can they teach me that I haven't learned in the last three months? I'm confident that now I could... well, I could take down a full-grown ogre if I had to). If I can get that cancelled and taken care of, maybe I could sit Toby while you and Dad go out.

And my Saturday's are free... we'll have to schedule a shopping trip, soon.

Ah, Guitar Hero. Actually, it's pretty fun. My office has it in a side room for kids to use when they come in and have to wait for awhile. The office staff have all played it, too. If you _do_ get him the system and whatnot, let me know. I might just go in on it with you. Ah, he reads so much... but music is good for kids, right? I'm sure that of all the video games out there, this one might be the safest, you know? It's not violent, there's no shooting or stealing or whatnot, it's all about rhythm and just... music. It can't be that bad for them. I think he could stand to get his head out of that ugly old book and work on some motor skills and coordination. Definitely.

Love,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 3:19pm

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Oh, stop it! Just stop it! Stop making me feel guilty here, when all I've done is try to protect myself and my own family!

Yes, I prefer Sponge Bob. I'll get him a new one if it's so horrible. Anything is preferable to _ruffle_, you hoity-toity fop.

Don't you get it? Don't you understand?? Toby is my _world_. I have my job and my apartment, but that boy is the _single most important thing to me_. I would give _anything _for him. I would do _anything _to protect him. That much ought to be obvious, given that I ran the Labyrinth for him, eight years ago.

But that's the point. You want my feelings - how about this one for size: _worthless_. I worked so hard to save him from you (I'm so not getting into the whole 'I'm not a villain' thing now, I'm talking about what I've considered reality and truth until you started emailing me), and then I find out that everything I worked for was for _nothing_. Somehow, Toby got that book, the book that I had locked away where he most definitely would _not_ read it, so he would _not_ wish anything or anyone away and meet _you_. Then, you start being all nice to me in email and Toby wants to talk about you, and then I was an _idiot_ and gave him your address, thinking that nothing bad would happen. I _believed _you, I _did_ trust you, and _now_ I find out that Toby is regularly going Underground, being taught magic by _you_, the one person I tried so hard to keep away from him!

Oh, but that's not all. Not only have you gone behind my back (have you no concept of asking permission?? Tell me, in the underground, before you began teaching a child like your teaching my brother, wouldn't you obtain some permission from a parent or guardian? So you couldn't have asked Karen or Dad, but I know of you and your world, so _why_ could you not have _asked me_ first?) to teach him, but now there's nothing I can do about it, without putting him in danger.

... It's like everything I did, all I worked for, was for absolutely nothing. I feel utterly and completely _worthless_, Jareth.

And that's how everything is with you. You deem that I am not safe and give me a Mog Lion that scares the crap out of me (again, I'm not getting into the thing about how Duncan can't be without me, because I am fond of him now, but how you went about the whole thing is what I'm talking about), and I have no say in things because by the time I even know what it was and that he was in my house, he was already attached to me. Now, you've gone and done it again... Oh, you're more than happy to stop teaching Toby, but I'll have to find someone else then - yet you know PERFECTLY well that I can't do that. I can't ‑­

just go down to 'Wizards-R-Us' and pick him out a new tutor. I have to give in and put him in one dangerous position or else he will get stuck in another.

And you get this self-sacrificing and apologetic attitude that only serves to make me feel guilty about all of it.

I would do anything for my brother... and you know that. And you've turned to use that against me, to get what you want. What choice do I have, other than to keep letting you teach him? You could be lying to me about the danger he's in without you... but I can't take that risk.

And stop apologizing. I'm flatly tired of hearing it.

So, you keep teaching Toby. Fine. You take him out of my protection, where, if something were to happen to him, it would be out of my control. You win; congratulations. But so help me, Jareth... if anything happens to him, I will hunt you down, rip every limb from your body with my bare hands and leave your remains to rot in a mangled heap.

_Sarah Williams_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 2:26 PM

**To: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Hey Rob,

Oh, I'm so sorry about the hall thing... No, it's not you. How could it be? You're, like, _the_ politest guy ever. No, it was me. I had just found out some rough news and I was so angry, I knew if I didn't get some Baskin Robin's Fudge Mint ice cream, there was going to be an explosion.

Gosh... I... yes, I need to talk to someone, if you don't mind. Ah, well, considering Duncan 's attraction to your jugular... someone to email to.

I'm just so... angry. Hurt. There... oh dear, how do I explain this? It's so... complicated...

Okay, years ago, there was this guy, right? He's... sort of like my Ex, but we never dated. He was just apart of my life for a short time. Very short time. He babysat Toby. And I never thought I'd hear from him again.

And now he's managed to step right into the middle of my life again, and he's messing everything up, taking control of things just like he used to, making me feel guilty about it all, and I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown.

And... I think I must have done something screwy to my shower. The head is suddenly leaking. Any chance I could borrow your plumbing tape? I remember how you fixed the leak there before, so I can do it, but I don't have any tape of my own.

Later,

_Sarah_

p.s. Thanks for putting up with my whining. I know I'm a drama queen... sorry

xXx

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008, 4:47pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Sarah,

Well, if you want to come by Saturday, we were all going out to dinner at the Italian restaurant downtown. It would be fantastic if you wanted to join us! Your father would be ecstatic. Oh... _Your father._

Do you know what he has done? He found a hair, a gray hair, on his head... and decided to DYE IT BLACK. The man is going through a midlife crisis, I tell you! He thinks he looks great... but he doesn't. Black isn't even his natural color! I do not want to know what he was thinking.

I went to the mall on my lunch break today and took a look at that Guitar Hero game, and I think that I will buy it for Toby. It doesn't seem that bad, and at least he could learn the names of some good songs, and not just that obnoxious noise they play on the radio nowadays. The handsome young man at the counter informed me that he bought it for his nephews and they loved it. That man was terribly persuasive... and he looked to be around your age...

As for shopping, why don't we go to the mall?

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 5:55 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Bad News

Jareth,

Mom's making dinner, so I'm dashing to my computer to reply to your emails.

I read your emails, just a bit ago. Sarah emailed me as well. How could you tell her?? She talked to Mom and I'm not allowed to read 'The Balance of Power'! I was forced to be outside all day and play ball! Torture I tell YOU!

I'm still working on the meditations exercises...and Sarah hasn't quite said I can't learn. She just says I'm going to be in big trouble (though she can't tell Mom and Dad). Mind helping, Jareth??

The new exercises, imitating the crystal thing you do, didn't go to well. I took Mom's paper weight and tried to do the spinny thing while focussing on my power. Cluckers' tail is now smooshed. And no, it's only been 5 times that it's been on fire. The last three happened yesterday and today.

Back to Sarah - Im totally blaming this on you.

Tomorrow night?! But that's tonight! But what about Sarah...? Are we still on?

Ill try not to tell Sarah...but if she _ask_sI can't lie, well can I? I dont want to stop the lessons either. Yes, I know the danger!

A new tutor though? Why can't you just do some shmoozy thing like in the ballroom (you nearly had her there yknow) and get her mind changed? You do like teaching me. you said so.

Talents? I think the only one I'm getting the hang of is starting fires. Mom doesnt like that, and I dont think Sarah will either. Cant you explain a bit more?

No puking and no headaches. Im going to email Troink to get a hold of him. Im still missing my socks and now my shoelaces are all tied. I _know_ it was him. Ill mention the nuttyness like you said.

I think that was another compliment I missed...

Also your friend, Toby

P.S. I turn nine in a month. When's your birthday?

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, June 30, 2008 6:32 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Fudge Mint, huh? Well, it might have been bad, but it didn't warrant the Double Fudge Ripple like last year! It's okay, You'll pull through it, you're resourceful and witty, and charming, to boot.

So, an old flame from high school has come back into your life? You know, it's one thing to feel like that in high school, but it's a totally different situation when it happens when you're an adult. You need to remember that you're an adult now and, even if he's a couple of years older than you, you are in control of your life. Only YOU have power over yourself.

Ah, I think your shower head is in need of a bit more than some plumbing tape. When I was there, I put on some plumber's putty. If it's leaking through that, it means that the threads on the spout from the wall are probably stripped. I mean, the pipe threads...oh, ...never mind. I'll probably have to replace the spout and that will mean that I will have to break the tile and the wall to get to the mainline. I don't mind, you can get a really nice shower head out of it. I'll pick one up for you. Do you like a massage head? Uhm...erm...on second thought, how about you pick out the shower head and I'll replace it when you take your kitty to the vet for his rabies shot and to be neutered. I mean, he isn't ..._altered_ already, is he? He's so aggressive, I just thought...

Oh, never mind.

Well, I need to get up early, so--

Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.

B. Franklin--first Post Master General of the United States of America

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30th 2008 6:38 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Hi Sis,

Really? Haven't you guys been emailing for a while...

But didn't you used to play dress up? I saw that old dress before you packed it up. Not very thrill, but still a _dress_ Sarah.

Oh. Is Fabio the guy on the books stuffed under Mom's bed? Y'know which ones...

I'm cringing. But Sarah - it's _fun_! I'm learning loads. Can't I learn magic? Please, pretty please with sugar on top? You got to learn - why can't I??

YOUR INCREDIBLY LOVING BROTHER, Toby.

P.S. I love you Sarah...please let me do lessons!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30 2008, 6:42 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Socks and Shoelaces.

Troink.

Jareth told me you got email and I could speak to you. First, can I say I WANT MY SOCKS BACK! 'Specially the ones with the purple dinosaur. Dont show those to anyone or tell anyone. I could get in a bit of a situ-situa- _thingy _if that happened.

Next - STOP TYING MY SHOELACES TOGHETER!! It hurts to fall on my face. Really. Ever try?

Thirdly - His majesty found something nutty in his closet. Told me to tell you. Not sure 'bout what he means...

Lastly - are you up for earning some 'candy'?

Hope to hear back from you! -Toby

P.S. Don't pull a Fizzgibbet on me Troink...

xXx

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 6:48 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Progress

Your Majesty,

Let me preface my report by saying that while I greatly esteem the Queen-Emeritus, I have no desire to become part of the fine lady's ornamentation. I have also relayed thy message to my fair brother Ludo, and he said to warn thee that his fur, once shed, gives off a malodorous stench that would make the bog smell sweet by comparison. He highly recommends against this course of action.

On to the report, therefore, and Your Majesty, I regretfully must inform thee that there has been a minor setback. In our earnest quest for the Ebstone, we came across the tiny village of Floovia. The Floovians are a rather mild and joyous people but they also have a strange view of foreign beings. That is to say, they have captured and chained Ludo and are using him for manual labor, harvesting trees and whatnot.

And I am rather embarrassed to say that they seem to regard _me_ as some kind of deity (I think it has something to do with this magical box with which I communicate with thee, Your Majesty). We cannot simply escape, as my poor brother is enslaved and I alone am unable to free him. As for me, I am watched day and night; they do not let me out of their sight, not even to perform my personal business!

It is quite evident, I am sure, even to you, that we cannot possibly continue on our quest until we are set free by our mild-mannered but staunch captors. Perhaps we can appeal to thee to send reinforcements? I await thy response.

Yours Ever,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

'Talking Fox with the Magic Box', Deity of the Floovian Peoples

xXx

**From:** GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 7:37 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Bad News

Toby,

I told her because I had hope that she could put aside her image of me as the wicked villain for one moment and see that I was trying to help you. Foolish, of course. I should accept that she will never trust me. No matter what she says, your sister will always assume the worst of me.

I suppose in the end it is for the best. You know how she is, she would have found out eventually. Think how much worse her reaction would have been if she'd discovered your lessons on her own.

I will not, unfortunately, see you tonight. Her bloody spell over me makes it impossible now. I have, however, sent a few of my own crystals for you to practice with. You will find that they are exquisitely balanced. I would recommend hiding them from your sister, but if she does find them, please let them know that they are crystals- nothing more. They are in your school bag.

I do enjoy teaching you, Toby. You are a very apt pupil. It is, as I said, out of my hands. I promise to find someone with a sense of humor to teach you. I don't doubt that you would drive anyone else to insanity. :-)

No, Toby, your talents do not lie in Fire. Your skill in that area is only because you practice it so much more than any of the other elements. Clear your mind and focus, Toby. You are more clever than this. Tell me the correct answer.

I am glad that you have not had any negative side effects yet. Keep up the exercises and hopefully you will be safe until I can find a new instructor. Let me know if you begin to fall ill.

Your Friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Fae do not celebrate birthdays as humans do. I'm afraid that I cannot quite remember in which month I was born. I do recall that it was on the 13th, though...

xXx

**From:** GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 7:56 PM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Progress

_Do I have a single subject that is not a blithering MORON?_

I have sent a squad of goblins to rescue you. I gave them charms so that, if they can follow directions and avoid in-fighting, they should arrive in 2 days.

Expect them no sooner than two weeks from now.

I hope that there will be no more 'setbacks', or I may have to find a new most trusted subject.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 8:20 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

I have considered your words deeply over the last few hours. First, I would like to point out that I cannot _make_ you feel anything. If you truly did not believe, in that heart of yours, that you had something to feel guilty about, nothing I could say would force the emotion upon you.

That said, please remember that I did not _make_ Toby have this power. Your wishing him away, his finding of the book (probably an early, unintentional use of his magic), and his subsequent friendship with me (yes, Sarah, _friendship_), had no effect on whether he would be in danger from his magic. Those actions _did_ however, bring him into contact with one of the few beings in either world who could actually help him. Death by Chaos is not a pretty thing, Sarah. Whether you appreciate it or not, those actions that you so despise are likely the only thing that saved him from that.

I am not a good teacher, Sarah. I am not a good man. I am well aware of this. In the words of my former pupil, I am, 'short-tempered, arrogant, and haughty.' However, I assure you that no other Fae would try harder to see that Toby got the education he needs and deserves. However, as the idea of my proximity to the boy is so repugnant to you, I will find someone else to teach him. Did you really think I would abandon him to fate? Who am I kidding? Of course you did.

It will take time. His need for a Chaos master makes it very difficult. For one thing, most Chaos sorcerers are touched by the madness of their element. Yes, I am very heavily talented in Chaos. Go ahead and say it, I assure you I have heard it all before. Even finding a mentally stable instructor, I doubt anyone would willingly train a human boy without being able to bring him Underground as a permanent apprentice. I am hoping that I can persuade one to take the task for a salary.

I realize that you only wish to protect your family. I suppose my only question is why you are so bloody convinced that I am a threat to them.

_Jareth_

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten

**Rob **- Yodeladyhoo

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Karen** - OceanFae

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Danika's Note: **Hey y'all! Thanks for the fantastic reviews! We really appreciate your input! Now I have a bit of a favor to ask. With so many authors, it's sometimes hard to know what each specific person is doing wrong or right. As such, I would like to ask you to take a moment in your commenting today to tell us what you think of **Sarah**, as played by the lovely and talented MartiOwlsten. We'll be going through the cast one by one over the next days, so if you're dying to tell Didymus what a huge crush you have on him (-cough-her-cough-), then please save it up! :-D

PS- Sorry about the lack of lines. The website was giving me a bugger of a time editing today, and I just flatly gave up. Let me know if it's too annoying.


	16. Chapter 16

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008, 9:36pm

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Karen,

Italian restaurant downtown, Saturday. I'm so there!

Oh gosh... he died his hair black?? _Black_?? Dad... what am I going to do with him? Okay, well, first off, I am not letting him stick with that stupid dye job. I don't even live there anymore, and I'm still mortified.

I've got a plan. Saturday night... I'll bring my hair trimmer and a dye-removal shampoo (you can't tell that from the bottle, though). Don't tell him what I'm up to, but... well, he let me cut his hair before, when his barber died and he flatly refused to go to a _salon_, so hopefully he'll let me have my way with his hair again. I'll... well, I'll tell him that Phil asked me to help him with _his_ hair (which is true... Phil did ask me, about four months ago), but before I try this new style on Phil, I'd like to give it a shot with Dad... and then I'll go on for abit about how I know the style and cut are more for _my_ generation, and might make him look too young or something like that, but that it would mean the world to _Phil_. He liked Phil. I'm sure he'll agree.

Then, once he agrees, I'll use my color corrector shampoo, and see if I can't take some of the black out. Just be glad he didn't decided to go to a lighter, but equally horrible, shade. Not sure why he would do that, but with a midlife crisis, you never know.

And cross your fingers that the cut itself will distract him from the color. Heh.

And maybe throw in a few random comments about how you think Harrison Ford looks dead-sexy, now that he's older with the salt-n-pepper hair. That might help.

Awesome! If you get him Guitar Hero, I'll get him something to go along with it. Maybe the Aerosmith version of it, or something.

Sure, we can go to the mall. Maybe earlier on Saturday, before dinner.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 10:12 PM

**To: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Aw, thanks Rob. You always know how to say just the right thing to help.

It's so hard, though. We never... dated, like I said, but he... he somehow managed to get into my heart so strongly. For years I blamed it on stupid teenage hormones, you know? And then he came back and was all charming again... it just hurt.

Oh, don't worry, though. I am well aware that he has no power over me. Veeery well aware.

I'll pick up the shower head and ask Duncan very nicely to stay in my pantry for a while. I swear, as long as I give him specifics, he won't attack you. And perhaps I'll just keep real close to you while you work - he's really protective of me, so I doubt he'd want to risk me getting hurt...

Uh, well, he already had his... shots, but as for the neutering... He's a, um, deformed tea-cup kitten. I honestly can't tell if he has been or not, and it feels a bit impolite to ask. Heh. LOL.

Oh, no, wait, I know how we can work around him! On Saturday, I'll be with my family, pretty much all day, and I'll have Duncan with me. I'll leave my key for you under the mat, and you can just go ahead and work on it while I'm gone, if you're okay with that. I trust you, so long as you lock the doors when your done. I'll get my key back from you later.

You are seriously just the sweetest. I'll owe you big time.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 10:50 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

My Dear Lady Rel,

Thank you ever so much for your kind gift. It was terribly thoughtful of you. The goblins, as I am certain you can guess, were ecstatic. In fact, so generous were you that I have had to build an entirely new ‑­

section to my labyrinth in which to house the sweet-tempered fowl.. Woe to the runner who happens into the Pathways of Poultry.

Yes, I will concede your point. I can quite believe that you think it would be best for me to wed and 'settle down'. As such, I am also certain that you would happily volunteer your services as a babysitter for the horde of hell-raisers I would sire. Hmm? Really, Lady Rel. Do you honestly believe that the Underground can handle a little Jareth? It would _almost_ be enough to make me pity the goblins.

I do not blame you for leaving, Rella. Truly, I do not. I am cruel, but not so much as to ask a woman I cared about to stay in a situation that disturbed her. And who would not be disturbed by the Goblin Kingdom? You can be as bad as Mumsie (roll your eyes all you want), you know. Flee in terror of my minions the moment you have a chance, but expect me to chain some other poor girl to my side.

I am surprised I have not yet heard the tale of your ill-fated instructor. Do please share, you know how I enjoy a good story. Especially when they involve lighting people on fire.

I have missed speaking with you, as well, my Lady. I was recently reminded, quite unfortunately, that not everyone appreciates the brand of biting sarcastic humor that we enjoy. Keep that in mind, should you ever attempt to befriend a human. They, oddly enough, do not like being called deceptive scoundrels.

Tell me, Lady Rel, what have you done to occupy yourself since leaving my kingdom? The last I heard you were chasing a herd of wild unicorns across the plains of Shanti. It is no wonder you get along so well with Mumsie. The two of you are really awfully similar in nature.

Looking forward to hearing from you again,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, June 30, 2008 10:59 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Have you no concept of what your words do?? How they push and pull at me??

No, I don't suppose you do. Even if you did, I doubt you'd care.

It's all so... so... unfair. You say that you weren't the cause of all this, yet none of this happened until you came back... I don't despise those actions. How can I, when, as you put it, they've saved his life?

Yet, at the same time, I tried so hard... and all for nothing. I tried to save my brother... I thought I had saved him! And now I see that I never did. I never could have. I am utterly and completely powerless. I fought so hard to win him back, only to, basically, hand him over to someone else again, someone who can help him... and I hate it.

You're right, I did. You know why I did? Do you realize why I thought you would just abandon him to fate? It's your own dang fault on that account, Goblin King. Your own words... you specifically said that you would cease teaching him if I wished it, but that I would then need to get him a different tutor. You did that, not me. How am I to think that you are any different than what you show me? I have no expressions to read as I cannot see your face, I have to inflection to judge as I cannot hear your voice, no emotion to pick up on, as I cannot see your eyes. All I have are letters on a page, straight words, to go by. You say you would stop and leave it to me, what else am I to believe?

And, see, there you go again! Giving me guilt! Making me feel horrible for not wanting this, for wanting my brother to have normalcy. Telling me it will take time, and that most instructors would be mad?? Why would I risk handing him over to that sort of situation? Again, you know I can't do that. I love Toby too much.

And I don't know those other teachers or Chaos masters... I wouldn't be able to know them at all. I don't belong in that world, and... well, with anyone else, I would be ten times as afraid of losing him.

I know my brother. He's attached to you, now, and taking you from him... he'd never forgive me. It's a rock and a hard place. I have to swallow my own issues and trust one who has yet to show me he can be trusted, else I would lose my brother's love. Don't you dare try to say that I wouldn't... I know Toby. He may still love me, but he would never, in his heart, get over it. He'd be old and grey, and still be hurt that I forced him from you.

I hate this. All of this. I feel like I've gotten myself into a custody battle for my own brother with a man I'm not even married to or divorced from. Worst of all, with each passing minute, I hate myself more and more for starting the entire mess. The wish I made eight years ago will always haunt me.

I lose no matter what I say or do here. But... heavens, I hate saying it... if anyone is to teach my brother... I want it to be you.

I'm not convinced. If I were convinced, this decision would not be as hard on me as it is. It's the uncertainty that cuts me to the bone, leaving me open to fear and frustration. I want to be certain that you aren't a threat, that you are what you say, and that you do care and won't betray either Toby or I. Make me certain of that, Jareth. Please?

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, June 30, 2008 11:43 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

I have never been one to sugar-coat my words. If you know nothing else of me, you should know that. And do not act so innocent, my dear girl. Have you not stopped once to consider how I might feel about this situation? How I might be hurt at your mistrust? How I might fear being forbidden to interact with a young man I have come to care for? You think _you_ feel worthless? How do you think I feel? I am one of the most powerful men, politically and magically, in my entire world, and yet you can order me about like a puppy.

No, I don't suppose you do. Even if you did, I doubt you'd care.

Sarah... you are a heroine by nature. You wish to control everything and fix everything by yourself. I am afraid to tell you that you cannot do that. You helped your brother by bringing me into his life. Let me help him in my way, now. That does not make your part of it any less.

And Sarah, for the love of Chaos, I am _not_ trying to steal him away from you again. It is not yours or mine. There is no custody. You are not, of all the ridiculous things, losing. It is simply a matter of allowing me to aid him.. Why do you have to make that so difficult?

If you do not trust me, perhaps you should trust your brother. He may be young, but he is a very intelligent and perceptive boy. I can tell you to trust me until the sun collapses in on itself, and it will only be my words. Ask him. Ask him if I have mistreated him. Ask him about his lessons. Ask him if you can trust me.

As to my statement that I would leave it to you to find a new tutor for him, I spoke in anger. Unfortunately, I do not have the ability at this time to speak with you in person, and so there is nothing I can do about the lack of expressions, inflections and whatnot. If I could approach you, I would bring you along for Toby's lessons. Nine Hells, I would include you on them. You may have survived the awakening of your power, but that doesn't mean you have any real control.

But that can never happen until you can trust me, so I suppose we have a stale-mate.

I have had enough of this argument. I am going to fly. I will await your response in the morning.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 1, 2008 11:41 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Bad News

Jareth,

It may be because you kidnapped me...not that I'm saying you did exactly 'cause Sarah will be super mad then...

I don't even want to think about her finding out. _Neither_ of us would be emailing. You sure this is allowed?

Spell over you? How'd she do that? You keep talkin' bout it, but I don't know what you mean...

Thanks for the crystals. Im dropping them less. I got my toe a couple of times though. _Owch. _Is there a reason why my shirt says 'Spongebob Stinks' now?

I think Sarah is coming on Saturday. This is the first time I'm ever worried about seeing her...actually thats not true. There was the time I got ice cream in her shoes...right before the prom.

But I dont want to learn with anyone else! I know you! And the castle! And the Laby-labyr-labreth is AWESOME! And what about the goblins? And the chickens? And what about the fairies and Cluckers??

And I hope youre not insulting me with the insanity thingy...

Not fire? Because Im practicing that so much? But...fine. Ill focus more. Excuse me...

...

Jareth? Is it normal to see a tornado of colors and feelings when im meditating? That's what Im coming up with...

No neg-nega-nativige signs. I'm fine. And Im still doing the exercisses.

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Whats with 13 anyway??

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 1:07 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Bad News

Toby,

Calm down. Your sister may yet see reason. In the meantime, it would behoove you to be on your best behavior. If you wish to speak to her about the matter, do so in a mature, rational way. Do not nag her.

As to the spell... You are well aware, I am sure, of the words she spoke to me at the end of our confrontation? Because of her innate magical powers, which she managed to tap into unaided, she was able to twist those words into a spell. That spell prohibits me from approaching her directly. This is the only means of communication that seems to be able to slip through. It also protects _you_ from me. Because she previously did not know that you were visiting me, she did not specifically restrict it. Now that she knows, her spell has automatically extended out to shield you. I cannot come close to you until she is calm enough to adjust the bloody curse.

Never spin the crystals without shoes on. Preferably heavy ones. And that shirt is beyond disrepair. You ought to rid yourself of it. I could provide you with some lovely poet shirts, if you like. :-)

If your strength lay in Fire, your meditations would make you feel as if you were in a ring of flame, surrounding and consuming you without pain or damage. If your strength lay in Water, you would feel as if you were floating in the belly of a great, peaceful sea. For most, it is a combination of these feelings, with the greatest power standing out above the others and their minor talents layered underneath. For you, I would imagine, it must be almost entirely composed of that 'tornado'.

Yes, Toby. That is your strength. Use your logic, boy. What does that mean?

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- You know, I really have no idea. It's a very nice number, though.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 2:30 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Bad News

Jareth,

I _am_ behaving. I've not heard from Sarah since the other day. And I was very polite. I even told her how much I loved her. It tends to work. Maybe...

NO! EW! GROSS! YUCK!!

Dont ask. Really dont. I might have to go wash my mind now. No, I dont know how to do that...

Oh. That explains things. But you never hurt me or would..._right??_ Wait a sec - does that mean no more pink itchy spots? Even if I say something regarding your clothes??

Im going to find my ski boots from now on. Its turning kinda bluish purple now. Kinda neat. Stings when I touch it though. Im wearing socks, so no, Mom doesnt know about it. And im not telling her.

But - but - but _it's my shirt!! _My favorite! it has Spongebob and Patrick!! Cant you fix it?? If its 'beyond disrepepair' couldn't you, you know, get another one exactly like it? It was _your_ crystals.

Wait a sec - disrepair means (according to my friend ) : **the condition of needing repair; an impaired or neglected state. **Does that mean its fine the way it is? Or that it REALLY REALLY NEEDS TO BE FIXED??

I want a new shirt. With Spongebob. Not a mean one. _From You._

Chaos? Final Answer?

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. I don't like thirteen.

xXx

**From: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 2:42 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: RE**: Two ships, passing in the hall

Hey, Sarah:

Just got off from work. Man, it's hot out there! But, the mail's got to get through...

Dedication, that's my motto.

I think you just need to remember that the past is in the past, what's said is said, what's done is done. Leave it all (and him) in the past and move on.

Yeah, I guess Saturday would be the best day for it. Need to take care of any leaks before they cause any damage. Water makes its own path, and we don't want to hear Mrs. Wissotzky from downstairs complaining at the next tenants meeting! I'll just tell my usual fishing gang to count me out this weekend. It is the opening of the bass fly fishing season and seats are hard to come by in the S.U.V.'s going upstate.

You being out of the house with your family would probably be the best thing. It will take at least 24 hours for the new weld on the mainline to be secure before I would run water through it. If you could stay overnight, through to Sunday, I won't feel guilty about putting you out of a shower. If staying at your folks overnight on Saturday isn't possible, I would be happy to let you use my shower. Uhm,...what I mean to say is...I really don't want you to be inconvenienced...I'm not being forward or anything...oh ...,never mind.

Rob 8-)

P.S. You talk to your kitten and HE LISTENS?

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 1, 2008, 3:04 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Toby,

Yes, Jareth and I have been emailing for awhile now... but not a very long time. Only a couple of weeks. Adults like... well, like _me_ at least, need to have more time before they can trust someone. Relationships take time to build, they don't just happen overnight.

Yes, I did play dress up. But, that was before... and even then, I wore jeans underneath it. Once I was done wanting to be an actor, I stopped dressing up like that.

Yep, that would be him. The one with the long blonde hair and all the muscles.

Okay, first of all - just to make things clear - I never learned magic. I don't know what you heard from... your time Underground, but I never learned anything magical... not real stuff, anyway. All I know is what I read in Aboveground books, and I can't even remember half of that stuff, now. Despite what Jareth might think, I'm not... not magical.

Secondly... I had a long email conversation with Jareth about your lessons. He explained things, and I took a lot of time to think it over. I know this is important to you now, and it would probably not be the best idea to leave you with only a little bit of information and I most definitely don't know anything about anyone else who could possibly teach you other than Jareth himself, so... I want you to continue with your lessons with Jareth. BUT, this is _CONDITIONAL_ - meaning that you only get to as long as you follow some of my rules on this okay?

You are out of school right now, but when school starts up again, that will come first.

You will still get your chores done and keep your room clean (just like when Dad let you do T-ball, remember?)

No hiding things from me on this.

You will discuss things with me before making any major... decisions or going some place you've never been before or something. You know what I mean. Ask my permission first.

Jareth will be your teacher in this, so be respectful to him, like you would to your teacher at school. Think of these as private lessons - some kids take violin, some take guitar... you're taking magic.

You will tell me right away if something goes wrong or if you've been hurt or... anything.

That's all I can think of at the moment. I'm only asking this because your actual parents can't know about this stuff, so that leaves me to be the one to worry about you in this. I love you and want you to be happy, but more than that I want you to be _safe_.

Besides... if your Mom _did_ know about this, you know full well her rule list would be three times as long. And she'd probably make you promise to wear a sweater. So, when looking at it from that point of view, you're getting it easy.

Also, don't you think for one moment that this means you are in any less trouble with me. When I come over on Saturday, after I fix Dad's hair, you and I will be having a long talk.

Sarah

P.S. I love you too, kid. You can stop sucking up, now.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1, 2008 4:03 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Question

Dear Sarah,

Didnt you build a relationship with me overnight?

Oh, that's Fabio. Why is Mom reading about him? Dad doesn't look anything like him...

You never learned magic? But you have control of it! That's why I have to have lessons and you don't. Cause you have control! And I think you are magical...remember second grade, the pineapple, and the shoes?

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! I'll do what you say and be VERY VERY CAREFUL. Ill get my work done, and talk to you, and be polite (though I am usually. really. What do you think I am? A goblin?) And Ill tell you if I get hurt.

But does dropping a crystal on my foot count? I didnt think it did...

Thank you! Thank you! Thank- wait a sec. I'm still in trouble? But - but - but..._Sarah!_

Argh, Fine.

From, Toby

P.S. Who said I was sucking up?

xXx

**From:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1 2008, 4:23 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Re: Socks and Shoelaces.

Who dis?...Toby? Toby!

So dee Kingy told you about dis account? Troink don't have your socks, toby don't yell at Troink!

Troink has wut dee kingy discribes as 'delikat sensibilitees'. Who is dee purple dinosaur that you speak of? Troink knows not of a purple dinosaur, Troink don't know what a dinosaur is! How can Troink talk about dino socks even though Troink never heard of them. Troink thinks another Goblin lied to toby, Troink is sad that Toby would accoose Troink.

Troink apologizes for tying your shoelaces together. Troink will admit to that becoz it was funny.

Troink falls on face plenty of times. Ever fall on your face in the stair room? It hurts...

Uh oh, troink is in trubble again for sure...darn

Troink is off of candy becozz it makes Troink break The Lady's rule number six, and Troink has dee game tomorrow.

Troink...

P.S. Wut is dee fizzgibbet you speak of?

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 4:52 pm

**To: **JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **A Couple of Favors

Hey Dad,

Isn't it great about Karen's promotion?! I'm so excited! And, I'm glad that we are going out on Saturday to kinda get a little celebration in for it. I'm so there.

Which leads me to my favors... I have two, if you don't mind.

First, my shower has a leak and my neighbor, Rob, who knows how to fix it said that it might be at least 24 hours before I can use my shower. He's going to work on it on Saturday, and since I'll be over that evening, would you mind if I went ahead and stayed over? I would just ask Rob if I could borrow _his_ shower, but... he's such a proper guy, I think just me asking it might make his head explode. I can just stay in my old room, if you guys still have the bed in there (last I checked, you did), or on the couch. I'd really appreciate it.

Second favor... well, it's more of a favor for Phil than me. Phil asked me to cut his hair, but he threw a fit that I, apparently, haven't had enough practice with the hair trimmer. Would you mind too terribly if I did your hair? I know I'm asking a lot, but... I really would like to give it a shot. I'm afraid the cut might be a bit younger-looking than your used to, but I think you'd look awesome with a new style. You'd look just like Harrison Ford! And don't worry about the trimmer hurting your hair or anything. I actually got this special shampoo that helps your hair work well with the trimmer, so it should turn out real nice. Pretty please??

Love you, and I'll see you Saturday,

_Sarah_

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July , 2008 5:28pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Most Insulted

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Dear Jareth,

I'm so very tickled you enjoyed the gift ( I had trained them to have an intense dislike for ruffles, did they swarm you? It worked during the testing stage...) I'm really not the least bit surprised that you've used them to increase your Labyrinth. Pathways of Poultry? It sounds like an art gallery full of chicken related art.

I believe that the Underground could use a little Jareth, I dearly hope that your future children inherit your innate sense of joy in torturing most of the Court. I can't stand those pompous...well let's not get into that shall we? And I will have you know that so long as goblins were not involved, I would be delighted to babysit the little hell-raisers! That way I could fill them with lovely sweets and other energy enhancing treats, teach them all of my old tricks and return them to you. I smile just thinking about it.

I cannot express how much relief it gives me to know you don't blame me for leaving. Just because I am not the woman for the Goblin Kingdom, does not mean that there is not a woman out there who would share your inexplicable affection for the little blighters (you love the little monsters, don't you deny it). Flee in terror of your minions? I never was terrified of them, I was terrified of spontaneously combusting from anger! I swear those creatures went out of their way to torture me...

I too am surprised you haven't heard of the tale. If you really wish to know...my instructor was Lord Decoven. Now, I knew when I agreed to be his pupil that he was a womanizing cad, but I've never been the least bit attracted to him and forgive my vanity but I fancy myself somewhat more intelligent than the Fae Ladies who fawn over him (honestly, those girls need to take up a hobby of some sort, they have FAR too much free time). We had been working together for nearly three years and I'd had no problems with him. Then, out of the blue, during the middle of a lesson he grabbed me and attempted to put his blasted tongue down my throat. I pushed him away and demanded to know just what he thought he was doing, he replied that he thought it was somewhat obvious and that surely a lady of _my_ intelligence would know. At this point I was trying to keep a tight reign on my power so that I didn't lose control, unfortunately for him, he then decided to give my rump a pat. MY RUMP! Next thing I know, I've snapped, he's on fire and everyone in the estate is fleeing for their lives. Since then, there has been a strange shortage of willing instructors for me. I don't know _what _they're worried about, I'm perfectly harmless ;)

Yes Jareth, it is true few share our remarkably sharp wit...such a pity, that. A human...you're attempting to befriend a human? Wait a moment...your mother said something about...OH! Is it the girl, Jareth? I've heard about her! Now why on earth would you call her a deceptive scoundrel? Sometimes you are completely thick, do you know that? That's not the way to treat ANY lady (other than me, and only because I actually am a deceptive scoundrel and rather proud of it! ) If I were you, I would apologize (like I meant it, none of that 'I'm sorry but it's really not my fault stuff) and explain that I am a thick headed King who before discovering the internet had no way of communicating regularly with any creature with an intelligence level above that of a moldy kidney bean.

I've been here and there. The wild unicorns? That was ages ago! That was wonderful though, I didn't ‑­

have the heart to capture them. They're so beautifully untamed. I did gain their trust and have honorary herd member status, which basically allows me to visit without having to chase them down again or be run through with someone's horn. Since then I've been visiting different parts of the Underground, just following the wind really, not to mention staying out of the Court politics. I'm currently making plains to pay a visit to the Southern Dragons...I'm hoping that since they're fire based creatures, they will be able to provide a little insight on how to keep my blasted fire from taking over when I get angry. (As much as Lord Decoven deserved it, I'd rather not flambé everyone who makes me lose my temper; Heaven knows half the Underground would be well-done).

You think I'm similar to your mother? Jareth I'm flattered. She's an extraordinary woman...though if I remind you of your mother and we were once...hmmm, may I call you Oedipus? ;)

Laughing as a picture the look on your face right now,

Lady Rel

P.S. I was only joking about he Oedipus thing, please don't send one of your minions to torment me; I'm still mourning the loss of my rug. I still can't enter the parlor without shedding a few tears.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1, 2008 5:38 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Mom pulled me away from the computer again or I would have emailed sooner. Great news:

SARAH SAID WE CAN KEEP DOING THE LESSONS! AND YOU CAN BE MY TEACHER!!

Your Friend, Toby

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1, 2008 6:08pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Hey Rob,

Your _motto_? Lol - you're such a dork. I love it. You're the perfect person for the Postal Service.

Ah... I know. You're right. I've got to just be an adult and move on with my life. I've been thinking about it all morning, just trying to let it go... After all, that's the point he's trying to make to me. He wants to move past all that, so... I should too. I'm just so afraid that he's lying to me... but to what purpose? Yeah, I keep coming to that point. He's got nothing to gain anymore. Maybe it was just too easy to fall back on all those feelings. Give up or get up. I'll get up, and move on. Thanks.

Oh, I hate putting you out on the fishing!! Gosh... I'll make it up to you, I swear it. Anything you want! Some super-mega-melt-in-your-mouth cookies, dinner, wash your car for the next three months, whatever - just name it! I'd be your personal hand-servant for this, especially if I'm making you miss out on the fishing season open. :-( And the only reason I'm asking at all is because you're right about Mrs. Wissotzky... last thing I need now is for her on my case about water leakage.

24 hours, got it. I'm pretty certain that my parents won't mind me staying over for the night - heaven knows my little brother would like it - so no worries.

Good gracious man, you call that forward? LOL - don't worry, I know what you meant. You're the best neighbor a girl could ask for. Polite, proper, and always a great friend. I mean it.

Sarah

P.S. He's very intelligent. Of course he listens... I'm not sure how much he _understands_ but he seems to be very attentive when I speak. I wish he'd be nice around... he's really very sweet. Always nuzzling my ear to wake me up and giving me little affectionate kisses. Melts me when he does that. Heh.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1 2008 6:40 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Socks and Shoelaces

Troink,

Yeah, its me Toby. Remember? The-boy-who-gives-the-candies-and-you-bring-underground? But-you-dont-anymore-cause-Jareth-is-angry?

Yes, Jareth told me. And of course you have me socks! Who else could have taken them? Scattergee? I know he likes hats, not socks. Derry? He hates socks. Fizzgibbet? He _eats_ socks and he knows that if he takes them again Im setting Cluckers on him.

Which leaves a goblin who likes collecting things. YOU.

No, I'm not yelling. Id just like hte socks back before my Mom finds out. I have only one pair left and yes it's summer, but I cant wear sandals. I NEED THOSE SOCKS.

A dinosaur...is a monster. That looks almost like a lizard. But hte one Im talking about is purple with a green belly. Id rather you didnt tell anyone that I _have_ these socks, but still. Cant you give them to me? Please?

Another goblin didnt lie from me. Ive not been talking to anyone lately cept Jareth. Im not acc-acu-acousing _- saying you did it_ cause I of that. Id just like them back.

Please.

Yes tying shoe laces is funny. Not mine though. Cant you tie Jareth's if he has any or my Dad? Thanks. No, I haven't fallen on stairs or the stair room...I dont want to either.

Trouble? What did you do? Am I missing something here?

Off candy? Well it doesnt matter anyway since things are settled. And...wait a sec. Lady's rule number six? Game night? What are you talking about? Is Sarah...no, she wouldn't. Would she?

And she yells at _me_ for not telling her stuff.

Look Troink - even if you just dump those socks on my bed it'll be fine. Really you're not in trouble. I just want them back. PLEASE!! Mom's going to be furious when she sees my foot - and she threw my socks in the laundry already. I cant wear Sarah's slippers forever...

From, Toby

P.S. Fizzgibbet? The two of you hang out all the time! Y'know, short goblin with wings coming out of his head? Wears a yellow shirt? Is always eating?

I didnt really think the memory was _that_ short term...did something happen to him? That could 'plain it...

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 07:17 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

My darling Jareth,

Though all of my recent destinations were equally lovely have a fond place in my heart this is truly a location I plan on staying just a little longer than my usual. The shores are beautiful, it's far removed from the hectic world of royalty, I have a tendency to find the most wonderful visitors and the male company? Divine. Oh, there was this one boy this morning by the water that I swear on all that is enchanted I could have stared at for a week straight. Ask Lady Relisasha, she knows.

You make a valid point about the goblins, my dear. I am certain you are rather busy with all this Ebstone nonsense but when things have settled I would love to see you. As long as those gooey little wastes of flesh keep their distance. You would be appalled with what I could accomplish with a cheese grater and proper motivation.

Though it pains me deeply to refrain from bragging about my son's genius I will endeavor to keep the Hand Pilot between us. You haven't the slightest idea how difficult it will be around that loud-mouthed Countess Azula.

I truly wished that the responsibilities of Goblin Queen would not be such a deterrent for her but alas, she made it more than clear. I could tell that she has her regrets but she stands by her choice and I have to respect that. I do hope that she is able to correspond with you and you can at least remain good friends.

Every lady loves a man that looks distinguished but you are still too young for that nonsense. Now take that perpetual scowl off before you prematurely age!

Fair enough, bad wording on my part. I just believe that you must be careful to not be so overwhelmed that you do not have your wits about you. If Chenea wants to take this road and her father is foolish enough to allow it you will have to take matters in your own hands. Though I had hoped that Sir Didymus would succeed and save you the trouble you must preserve what is rightfully yours. You have my blessing to do what is needed. I believe in you, Jareth. You will make this work.

Now in regards to those Aboveground. You ask me to drop the discussion of the girl but I will _not_ have it. Did she not state that she believed you to be a friend? Do you remember how dearly she took to those that helped her in her run of the Labyrinth? The term "friend" does not seem to be something she takes lightly. Also from what I gathered in your messages she is actually feels concerned for you. That doesn't ‑­

sound like something she would do if she wished you to rot. She may be cause for this mess but do you honestly think she knew what she did? Did you stop to think of what led her to make that choice? Now if you plan to get into her good graces merely to get what you need from her and then drop her like a naughty goblin from the window how am I not to think the same thing when it comes to Tobias? Even so do you think he will be so fond of you and continue on the lessons he now needs if you hurt her? You will lose another apprentice and this time you will _not _have your minions to blame for it. This may be one of the wildest ideas I've had and _no_ I haven't touched a drink in hours but perhaps you should tell her. Why leave her in the dark? Even if she comes to detest you again do you think she will sit idly by if she knows the home of all of her friends is at risk? This may sound completely insane but she just might want to help you willingly. Or continue down this route. I am just a crazy Ex-Queen after all. Just promise me that you will think of the consequences for _all_ involved.

With best wishes,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 01, 2008, 7:51pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Okay, okay, okay, I'm done arguing with you! I can't fight you anymore, nor do I want to. I never wanted to. I'm emotionally exhausted from all this.

Don't say that I don't care. That email I sent you in response to your 'bitter tears'? Remember it? Do you think that concern was false? No. Why else do you think I completely missed your sarcasm? I really... meant what I'd said.

Heroine. Hardly.

I wasn't deliberately trying to make things difficult. Do you think I wake every morning and wonder how I can make your life more miserable? You just don't understand... but I suppose that's my fault. I should not have tried explaining how and why I feel the way I do... it comes off too accusatory and wastes both of our time.

I trust Toby and he trusts you. For now, that's enough.

Control? Who says I'm trying to get it? I'm not trying to use magic or anything like that... I just want to have a life.

Again, that's not the point. And I'm not out to fight with you anymore over this.

The point is that I've given you permission to teach my brother. As the closest thing to his guardian in this particular aspect of his life, I'm asking for a few rules regarding this:

1. Toby will not be kept out late. His bedtime is 9, but I know for this he may need time with you and all that, but he's still young and needs sleep. Please do not keep him out past 11pm, unless there is a specific reason. If he must be kept later, please try to keep it to Friday nights, so he can most definitely sleep in the next day.

2. I am expecting him to keep up with his chores and other household responsibilities. This will include his school work, once school starts up again. There's nothing I can do if he doesn't, but he doesn't know that. I would appreciate it if you'll encourage him in this.

3. When appropriate, ask me first. Please don't hide things from me.

4. I've asked Toby to be respectful to you as his instructor, just as he would his teacher at school, and to come to me if there is any problem or concern, right away. Likewise, if you have any specific problems with Toby, come to me. If he is in need of discipline, please speak to me before hand.

If you feel I've asked for anything unfair here, please let me know. I want to be flexible and as supportive as I can be, for Toby's sake.

Thank you,

_Sarah Williams_

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 1, 2008 8:13 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Hey, Sarah:

Yeah, well, I'm pretty bummed about the missing the opening day, but duty before pleasure...I mean, oh... The season lasts for four weeks, I'll just ask one of the later guys if they want to switch up. And hey, maybe I'll take a 'sick' day during the week (don't tell, okay?) I have a bunch of those piled up. You don't have to go so all out, Sarah. Really. I mean, if you were to call the landlord, do you think the management company would send someone who is competent and trust worthy? The last thing you need a law suit because your kitten attacked the repair man.

Then again, what man could resist your ginger spice bundt...

Oh, that doesn't sound to good, does it? Never mind.

Speaking of guys and trustworthiness, this old flame of yours wants you to move on from the past, leave it behind? Sorry, but a leopard doesn't change its spots and a tiger can't shed its stripes (which does your little guy have?) I think you have good reason to wonder if he's lying. He's asking you to forget how he was and he's doing the same thing all over again now? It doesn't sound like he's giving you much reason to trust him.

So, Saturday is a go. Please leave your key either on top of your door frame, or under your mat, or under my mat. Oh,...whichever you feel comfortable with. I'll knock before entering anyway, to make sure I don't catch you at an inopportune moment.

Have fun!

Rob 8-)

P.S.: Uhm...I guess having a house pet might be a nice thing. ahem Some guys make nice pets, too. Although, mind you, I wouldn't want to be considered as a pet, though pet names could be cute and all...oh ...never mind.

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Sarah -** MartiOwlsten

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Rob - **Yodeladyhoo

**Toby - **Kore-of-Myth

**Troink** - Sylistra the Scholar

**Rel** - CoffeeKris

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Danika's Note: **Wow, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Too long? Today, we would appreciate if you could tell us what you think of **Jareth**, played by yours truly. And you can be honest. Don't worry. I won't come after your houses with my blowtorch. _Really._


	17. Chapter 17

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 11:09 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

Yes, I have heard from your sister in regards to your lessons. I am quite as relieved as you are. I will discuss with her the possibility of taking them up again regularly on Monday nights, as we had planned. It seems that, at some point in all of this mess, it became official that these were not a few simple classes, hmm?

In regards to your previous email, a few notes. Firstly, despite what your sister might say (and she is clearly in denial, anyway), ladies find poet shirts quite attractive on a man. You may not appreciate the appeal of that now, but keep it in mind when some cute maiden tells you how little she appreciates the SpongeBob. Secondly, by 'beyond disrepair', I meant that it has transcended 'disrepair' and has gone into a state just short of 'lost cause'. Finally, it is not polite for a student to make demands of his instructor. However, seeing as I did alter your previous garment, you will find a replacement in the top drawer of your dresser. I really would rather avoid the SpongeBob, and fortunately I found a pair of your socks near my throne the other day (I assume they were yours, as they certainly do not belong to a goblin) and used the image from them. He's really rather a jolly looking purple beast.

Congratulations, Toby. You have uncovered the nature of your power. You are actually quite unusual in that your strength runs so intensely to Chaos. I believe that, when working Chaos magic, you will be fully as strong as any Mage. Unfortunately, you are going to be disastrously handicapped in all other areas of magic. You will need to be clever and diligent to work around this shortfall.

It is very interesting, you know. In all my years, I have only ever seen one other person with such a drastically monochromatic magical palette. She was actually from the Aboveground, herself, though she did not stay there. Her talent, however, lay in Order. She is currently training to be a healer and, given her strength, will be quite extraordinary, I'm certain. Her name is Bethany.

Very interesting, indeed...

Keep practicing. I hope to see you Monday, if not sooner. If I find that you have been working hard on your meditation and crystal spinning, I may even teach you a simple illusion trick using the crystal.

Your ever high and mighty instructor,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com**­**

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 01, 2008 11:28 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Lady Rel,

You know Rella that I adore both you and my Mumsie, but I am becoming convinced that it is impossible for either of you to send me a single letter that does not go to great lengths to lament my lack of marital bliss. I notice that _you_ have yet to find a nice, fire-resistant chap. Hmm? Hmmm?

So that's what happened to Decoven. I ran into him the last time I had to visit the High King's palace and he looked quite ghastly. I am impressed. Even if you are not growing in control, you are most certainly growing in strength. I must admit that I am constantly amazed that I managed to survive a full 187 years as your instructor. Of course, I never tried to force my tongue down your throat - not without your permission, at least. ;-)

Ah yes, the Williams girl and my horrific mistreatment of her. Yet another topic I would rather not discuss. Mumsie does love to talk. Suffice it to say that I am doing what I can to mend my mistakes, however I have become convinced that, short of playing the part of someone completely other than myself, there is no way I will ever earn her complete trust. I am not certain if Mumsie told you this, but she once wished a child away. She won him back, but you can see where she would have a bad opinion of me. She denies it, but I can tell that she cannot rid herself of the image of me as naught but the great and wicked Goblin King.

I can't really blame her, I suppose. I doubt I would ever fully trust someone who sent the Cleaners after me, even if they did not really have a choice in the matter.

You are an honorary member of the herd? How splendid! As am I! Ah, an adventure of my distant youth, before Father passed and I took the throne. Perhaps someday the two of us could visit them together. That is, if I could find a way to leave for a few days without coming back to the utter destruction of all I hold valuable. Alas, that is doubtful.

My Dear Lady Rel, apparently your mind is as much in the gutter as ever. I pay you the very great compliment of comparing you to a woman whom I hold in the highest esteem and you accuse me of... It does not even bear mentioning. Really, Lady Rel. You ought to be ashamed.

Quite put out,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 01, 2008 11:50 PM**­**

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

If you are happy at the White Inland Sea, then I wish you all the best. I remember visiting there briefly as a child. Do you recall, Mumsie? I was with Nanny at the time and there was a spot of trouble in some tiny village on the Southern shore. Father had to come and rescue me from the town jail because the sheriff did not believe a hellion like myself could possibly be of noble blood. Ha! Good times.

Although, did you know that the Rose Pixies have begun their Life Celebration? I've heard that it is quite a sight, as if the flora itself has taken legs for dancing. It only lasts three months, and is only held once every 300 years. Just a thought, Mumsie. :-)

As to the girl... I am afraid you were right about one thing, at least. I simply cannot maintain my temper where she is concerned. I am well aware that I have always had, as you put it, a 'short fuse', but I cannot explain it... The insufferable thing is able to get under my skin like no one else I have ever met. Honestly, Mumsie, I find myself wanting to just grab her and... _throttle_ her, half the time we are speaking!

And who could blame me? She says the most ridiculous, idiotic things! Do you know what she told me, Mumsie? She said that I made her feel _worthless_. As if she weren't one of the only beings on that entire pathetic world that I deemed worthwhile. As if I were not constantly astounded and confounded by the little fool.

And no, Mumsie, I could not just tell her the truth. Believe me, though she calls me her friend, she has made it astoundingly obvious that she will never fully trust me. She would either accuse me of lying or, more likely, decide that the Goblin Kingdom is better off without me. As to her brother, I intend to make him my apprentice, once her spell is gone. He is much more reasonable about the whole thing and I believe that, as long as I see to it that the girl is _comfortable, _he will listen to sense.

You certainly are a crazy Ex-Queen, and you know that I say that with all of the fondness in my heart. I have missed being able to speak to you regularly, and I am glad that we have this substitute now.

Your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

xXx**­**

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 02, 2008 12:20 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

I did not wish to argue with you either, Sarah. And I regret losing my temper with you. I have been advised to inform you that I am a thick king who, before the internet, was unable to have a conversation with anyone of an intelligence higher than that of a moldy kidney bean. But then, I suspect you already knew that. I do not want you to feel that you cannot explain your emotions to me... but please try to understand that we are very different and it is not easy for me to immediately comprehend what you are telling me.

I will agree to your rules. We had just begun a schedule of regular tutoring on Monday nights. With your permission, we will continue. You are a very clever woman and so I am certain that you will jump to the valid conclusion that I am behind your step-mother's recent fortune. I assure you that the vouchers are completely valid.

You have implied that you are not interested in learning more about your magic, and if that is your decision, I will respect it. However, first please allow me to say that you, like your brother, were born with a gift. It is distressing for me to see you waste your very impressive talents.

I do not know if it would be possible at this time, but I hope that you and I might continue to converse from time to time- as more than just your brother's instructor and guardian. I truly did enjoy our exchange and I am still curious about these 'Margarita Shooters' that you seem to enjoy. :-)

_Jareth_

PS- You have always been the heroine, Sarah.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 2 2008 10:15 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Re: Socks and shoelaces

Toby,

Troink kindly reminds "Dee-boy-who-gives-the-candies-and-you-bring-underground? But-you-dont-anymore-cause-Jareth-is-angry" That Troink did not take those socks Troink does have the pair you do not want anyone to know about with dee purple dino-thingy. Dee others have to be sumwhere else. Troink would check under his bed, or perhaps in his closet before actually complaining to Troink. Troink will send Dee 'you'-rather-troink-didnt-tell-anyone-that-you-have-_these_-socks' Oh wow, Troink didn't know what these buttons do... BUTTONS! **oh no! wut happened to the compooter! Dee Kingy will be so mad!** Hey it's good again! **Bad **good **BAD **good Wut does the I do?_ weee! it writes slanted Troink tipes like Kingy writes! So wut does this one do? _

**_Troink loves Buttons!_**

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 2, 2008 11:39 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Great! Any time is fine with me. 'Cept Saturday. Sarah is coming then. She may be around, around then too...not sure whats going on with that.

I'd tell you xactly what Sarah said bout your clothes but im not since I like my forehead right now. Denial? bout what?

And did I tell you about Maggie? Shes the only girl who doesnt do the cootie thing and she _loves_ Spongebob. Shes the only cool girl (cept Sarah) I know! Cute? Are you saying...EW! EW! That's grosser than the thought about you and Sarah together! YUCK!!

Sorry 'bout the demanding. But its my _favorite_ shirt. A replacement thanks! I'll get it now..

...wait a sec. It doesnt have Spongebob? You used it rom the socks? The socks Troink gave me that I missed? Drats...what are the guys and Maggie going to say when they see it!? JARETH!!

Im not even going to talk to you now about me being able to use chaos. Or that you never said someone could be using chaos as their power. _Or_ that it will make me using the other powers hard. Or that I dont carry about Bethany who ever she is.

And I have been practising.

Still glaring, Toby

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 2, 2008 11:52 AM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Socks and shoelaces­

Troink,

Thanks for the socks. Ill search my room again though.

Um, thats italics and bold and underline. If you want to make a point you use those.

Theres a loose button on my nightstand if you want it. Thanks.

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 2, 2008 12:14 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

My dear boy, I have just barely survived your sister's ire. I am not in the mood to put up with yours as well, especially as I have not a clue what I did to deserve it. I assume that, as you have a pair of socks, very well worn socks, I notice, with this purple fellow on them, he must be a character that you enjoy. I was attempting to be generous.

_Why does that always go so bloody wrong for me?!_

My apologies. I was overcome by a momentary wave of frustration. I am better now.

Of course you can use Chaos as your power. It is as if everyone has a bucket. Some people, like myself, have a particularly large bucket, other have very small buckets. Yours is of average size. Now these buckets are filled with pebbles of six different colors, one for each of the six elements. Everyone has at least some of each color, but the proportion varies from person to person. Therefore, a regular sorcerer may have a little Chaos, a little Order, a little Fire, a medium amount of Earth, a medium amount of Water and a large amount of Wind. Wind would, therefore, be their strongest suit, whereas they would struggle with Chaos, Order or Fire. Chaos and Order pebbles are more rare than the others, so few people have many of them.

Now you, Toby, have a bucket that is almost completely full of Chaos pebbles. The fact that you have one power so strongly over _all_ others is unusual. The fact that it is Chaos makes it even more impressive. I have a bigger bucket, so I have more pebbles total, but if you counted them, we would probably have the same number of Chaos pebbles. As such, you will be very powerful when it comes to Chaos magic, but not with any of the other elements.

Does that make sense?

Now, as you recall, Chaos magic is formed by the base elements, Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. When magic is used, be it a sorcerer's spell or the general magic of life, those elements are swirled together. Sometimes, they connect and form a new type of magic. Order, if they are balanced and Chaos, if they are not.

I want you to tell me how you can use this to compensate for your lack of strength in any other element besides Chaos.

Yes, Toby. More homework. Aren't you glad your sister let your lessons continue? :-)

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- There, you greedy little thing. I changed the shirt. Now it has the SpongeBob.

Though it's still purple. I like purple.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 02, 2008 1:38PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Jareth,

We lament the lack of marital bliss because we want you to be happy. As for my lack of nice, fire-resistant men, may I point out that I never was one for 'nice' and that I have never even met a fire-resistant man. Besides, I flit about the Underground far too much for most men's taste.

You survived that long because I let you and you know it, and I don't recall you ever asking permission. You know, maybe if you hadn't been so distracting I'd have a little more control.

Jareth, the list of topics you would rather not discuss could fill your library. You just hate to admit when you're wrong. I'm glad you're attempting to make amends, but keep in mind that you do tend to be...oh how shall I put it...blinded by your own ideas. Did you ever stop to consider that perhaps you are subconsciously still acting the part of the 'Goblin King' with this girl? Try to show her the side of you that I know, unless she's completely thick (which from what I've heard, she isn't) you will eventually have trust. ‑­

Provided you can get yourself to have a little faith and trust in her, you tend to have more emotional walls than your Labyrinth. (And yes, I was aware she wished away a child)

I would like very much if we visited the herd together, I'm sure there's SOME way you could get away for a few days. Perhaps a freezing spell on the important parts of the kingdom?

So sorry to have offended you, Sunshine. I am oh so very ashamed of myself, so utterly ashamed. Naughty, naughty Rel.

Impishly,

Lady Rel

P.S. I hope you don't mind I omitted the proper titles at the beginning, I grew bored of the formality.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday July 2, 2008, 1:54 pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Question

Dear Toby,

I did with you, but there were a couple of things about our relationship that was different. First, you were a baby then, so there really wasn't that much I needed to know about you. What, I knew you hated to eat peas but loved carrots, and that your favorite toy was a stuffed bear? Babies don't know how to lie, and if they do lie, it's not on purpose. Second, I already knew you, you know? I'd known you from the moment you were born... it just took one night for me to wake up and see how special you were.

Yep, that's him. Don't ask why she reads them. You'll understand it when you're older. Maybe. It's a girl thing.

No, I... I never learned, and I have no control of... whatever it is that I have. Jareth says I have magic, but I don't know that I believe that for sure. Not entirely. Just because that pineapple exploded in the supermarket aisle when the strap of my shoe snapped, throwing me into the free samples of tapioca pudding just as I was trying to talk to the stock boy I liked, does not mean that I caused it to happen. Really. It could have just been... really old or something.

Calm down, kid. Sheesh, you act like someone gave you a Pixy-stick or something.­

No, dropping a crystal on your foot (a _crystal_?? Whoa. Okay, I admit, that's pretty cool) doesn't count, because no none did it to you. You could have stubbed your toe on the couch or something, with or without magic.

Wait, you hurt your foot? Is anything broken? Hm. Let me know if it doesn't get better, okay? It it doesn't... well, check with Jareth and see if he can help. If he can't... I'll figure out a good excuse for it happening to you on Saturday, when I come over. That way Dad or Karen can take you to a doctor to fix it, and you won't have to mention the crystals.

What's a big sister for, anyway, if not to help you keep your new hobby hidden from your parents??

Oh, yes you are still in trouble. I'm not sure what I'll do about it, but I'll figure out something. There's always consequences, kid... doesn't mean I don't love you, though.

Oh, and that reminds me... Saturday, I need to introduce you to a new friend of mine. A... pet. Sorta. I can't leave him at home, because he'll either starve himself or murder my neighbor... we might have to put Cluckers outside, I don't know how he is with real cats... And we can't tell Dad or your Mom about him. He was a gift from Jareth - one I didn't want, but that has a no-return policy, apparently. I think you'll like him.

Be careful with your crystals, and whatever else Jareth has given you, and I'll see you Saturday.

Later,

Sarah

P.S. May I remind you of the all capitalized 'YOUR INCREDIBLY LOVING BROTHER' line? If that's not sucking up, I don't know what is. I love to hear the line, but all caps? Pffft.

xXx

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 2, 2008, 2:02pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Sarah,

You would do that for me? Goodness, I'm getting all teary eyed just thinking about it. Not to be mean, but my husband looks like a mental patient! On another note, though... mmmm... Harrison Ford... he **_does _**look dead-sexy, doesn't he?

Alright, it's a date. Do you mind if we buy Toby's games on Saturday when we are at the mall?

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 02, 2008 02:37 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My darling son,

Yes, my dear, those were simpler, joyous times. Your father was so furious and I did my best to play my part but I couldn't help but find the whole ordeal quite humorous. After you had been returned to us safely and we were behind closed doors we shared a good laugh about it all. We couldn't have you thinking we found your actions funny while you were on punishment, could we?

Has it been 300 years already? Moon above, I shall have to be going then. I suppose you won't have to worry about your Mumsie settling down and losing her "adventurous spirit". And you needn't trouble yourself with staying in contact with me, either. You've fixed that rather beautifully.

Ah, the girl. It's fascinating to see how much she bothers you. How can something as simple as an Aboveground girl have you in such a tizzy? You can't very well wring her neck when you need her to fix your problem can you? You will have to forgive my amusement.

_Worthless?_ Oh dear, what could you have said to make her feel that way? Oh, I just feel _awful_ for the poor thing. Jareth, what did you do? You may not wish to tell her of your plight but have you at least said that she is "worthwhile" to you? You might be surprised at how well it fixes the problem. But I don't know how to respond in these fickle scenarios, I'm only a woman.

"Intend to make him my apprentice"... I believed he already was. Why would it matter if her spell was broken or not? Unless she didn't know... Jareth, you didn't. _PLEASE_ tell me she knew of Tobias's lessons with you. She risked her life to gain him back, did you think she wouldn't want to grant her permission first? After such an ordeal as having him stolen it is perfectly logical that she would be protective of him. Of _course_ she doesn't trust you, you went behind her back on something she would obviously take _very_ seriously. Apologize to her. That is not a suggestion, you _will_ do it or so help me. Then you can hope she forgives you. That could take quite some time if it happens at all. Just know she won't be as quick to call you friend again. My dear, I hope you haven't done irrevocable damage to what you're trying to accomplish.

I cannot express enough my appreciation for this clever solution on your part. I'm not sure we spoke this often when we lived in the same castle and it does my heart good to hear from you nearly every other day. I love you, son. Please be careful with this new line of communication with those Aboveground. We wouldn't want something so wonderful to become the catalyst in the fall of the kingdom.

Always your loving Mumsie,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. Sending me messages at near midnight? Why aren't you asleep already?

xXx

From: fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday July 2, 2008 3:39pm

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Hey Rob,

You do have a good point there. Duncan would have an even bigger problem with a repair man.

Aha! I know your weakness! Ginger spiced bundt cake! And, you're in luck, I have the ingredients for that. I shall offer you the best bundt cake I can make in exchange for your services.

Well, I suppose he has either, depending on what mood he's in... he does seem to be a rather fashionable type... Oh, wait - you said little guy? You meant Duncan , didn't you? Ooohhhh. I thought you meant... nevermind. Duncan doesn't have either. He's kinda a medium-brownish color.

Ah, well... he gives me a few reasons... and Toby (you know, my little brother) trusts him. He's giving Toby guitar lessons. The fact that he's nice to Toby and seems to care about him _does_ say a lot, but... ah, don't worry. I'm still working on the trust thing - he's on a temporary basis thing, in my books.

The hardest thing is just... Urgh! The way he says things. It's not even _what_ he says or _what_ he does, half the time. It's _how_ he says it and does it! It's so frustrating!! And the more I try to get him to see that it's the _how_ that makes me mad, the more wordy and pompous he gets! I swear, sometimes I just want to smack him good! But... you know, I can't because of Toby. If he would just be nice and ask permission when he's going to do something... things would be different, I tell you what.

Saturday it is, and I'll leave the key under your mat. And I won't leave it until I'm on my way out, so if it's there, then the apartment will be empty.

Thanks,

Sarah

P.S. LOL! You crack me up. :-D

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 02, 2008 4:11pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

If that is an apology... apology accepted, and thank you. I am inclined, though, to think that perhaps we're too different. Explaining my personal feelings on things has done nothing but cause trouble - and I would rather avoid that from now on.

Yes, you are thick, and whoever advised you to admit such is a very wise lady indeed - and I say lady because, surely, only a woman would see it that way.

Thank you for your cooperation with the rules. If you would like, since Toby is not in school at this time, and can get away with sleeping in a bit later in the mornings, you may also have lessons a few other nights a week - his bedtime is at 9pm, and he could have a few hours with you after that. It is probably unlikely that his mother will check on him after that point, as long as there is no noise coming from the direction of his room. I say this because once school starts up, his time will most definitely be limited, and his sleeping schedule will need to be as exact as possible. I'm sure he wouldn't mind other nights with you - but I leave that to your discretion, as I know nothing of what he may need at this point. I know you are busy as well.

Yes, I did figure that was you. I'll thank you for them, on her behalf, even though they were given for your own gain - she's thrilled over them.

I, unlike my brother, do not have the means for a magical education. I won't lie - it does intrigue me, but I do not think I could afford the price.

I enjoyed it as well, and it... makes me sad that it couldn't have lasted longer.

Sarah

P.S. Thank you, but there really is no need to waste flattery on me.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 2, 2008 5:35 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

It was and thank you, as well. I am a bit surprised at your willingness to give up on me. You have always struck me as an almost inordinately persistent woman (that is a compliment). I do _want _to understand. I just... Well, that very wise lady (yes, you were correct), has also told me that I have 'more emotional walls than my Labyrinth'. I am not well accustomed to seeing things with the heart.

Though I have been trying.

I will discuss the matter with Toby and we will come up with a schedule, with your approval of course. At this point in his training, much of what he does is focused on understanding what is within him. This involves a great deal of meditation and reading. On that note, I hope you will ask his mother to return my book to him.

She is welcome, though I did it for her son's benefit as much as my own.

You are correct. I am certain the price would be far beyond your limits. Why, I would more like than not require you to provide me with cookies for each and every lesson! :-)

Seriously though, Sarah, I have offered my instruction to your brother with no expectation of anything in return other than the pleasure of opening his eyes to magic. I would ask no more of you. However, I understand if you are not comfortable working with me in person. If you would like, I could at least lend you some books on the subject. And I would always be willing to answer any questions you might have.­

If it is your wish then... I suppose I will not bother you any further. I will only contact you when it relates to your brother.

If that is your wish.

_Jareth_

PS- I am not given to flattery. That was a statement of fact. Overcoming dangers untold and hardships unnumbered tends to imply the label.

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Karen** - OceanFae

**Amara **- La-Petit-Aviateur

**Danika's Note: **Sorry about the late post tonight. Marti dragged me off to see Wall-E. Very adorable. Eve's giggle is the cutest thing ever.

Today, I request comments from you about our resident goblin, **Troink**. Please let us know what you think of the character, portrayed by Sylistra the Scholar. We thank you for all reviews. They make this already enjoyable writing experience all the more rewarding!


	18. Chapter 18

**From:**flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday July 2, 2008 6:16pm

**To:** fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

Oh, he's one of_ those_ types. Talks out of both sides of his mouth, everything has more than one meaning, and nothing is what it seems with that guy. I've known a few women like that. The bottom line is that actions speak louder than words. If his _how_ is what's bothering you, then it really doesn't matter _what_ he says. He might be using your brother to get to you, for all that you know. I mean, I wasn't the best judge of character when I was a kid. The fact that it seems like he's weaseling into your brother's life and somehow controlling yours sounds awfully manipulative of someone.

Oh gees, if that weakness of mine is showing, what else is? Really, Sarah, don't go out of your way and through all that trouble. But, if you do, I promise I'll put up a pot of coffee and share it with you.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 3, 2008 12:01 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** UNO!

Sarah,

Troink would love to tell you that dee game night was absolootly splended and Troink would like to apologize for dee braking of dee rule number 5. Dee firey started it by trying to pull Troink's eers! It wuzn't fair and Troink only taked Dee firey's toes. Were dee toes that importand? Onestly? Were dee toes bad? Only one fell in dee lady's drink...

Why duz Toby care if he haz dee forbidden socks with dee purple dinosaur on them? Troink thinks they are quite pleasant, as did dee kingy... Troink saw dee kingy give dee boy a speshal shirt with dee purple dinosaur... Troink loves dee purple...

Oooooh Troink discovered dee buttons! **See buttons!**_ Dee buttons make riting all dee more fun... _How is it that Troink is dee only one who didn't kno how ta use dee buttons? 

**_BUTTONS! _**

**_Troink!_**

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 3, 2008 12:09 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

The socks are _secret_. No one sees them 'cept Mom and Dad. EVERYONE sees the shirt. Not good.

You do tend to have things go wrong. Isnt it funny that Id be in the Goblin City all this time if Sarah hadn't beat you? ODD!

Yes it makes sense. What kind of bucket is Sarah? (She keeps saying she doesnt have magic when I email her.)

Homework assignment: If I could somehow work on only using certain _parts_ of the chaos then I could work with other powers? Or if I practice loads with the others?

From, Toby

P.S. Thanks for fixing the shirt - purple is O.K. I dont like it that much though.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 12:29 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

And how, precisely, was I supposed to know that the socks were a secret?

Actually, you would not have been raised in the Goblin Kingdom. You had been assigned by prophecy to be adopted by a rather powerful Fae woman. She was quite... _upset_ when you were won back.

That is a very good question. Unfortunately, I would need to work with her more closely in order to tell you what sort of bucket Sarah has. Do you remember during your first lesson when I made you sit still so that I could delve you? Unless I am able to do that with your sister, all I can really tell is that she _has_ a bucket. I assume, by the things she has managed to accomplish untrained and unaided, that she must have a relatively large bucket, but I do not know the proportions of her pebbles.

Practice will certainly help, but you were correct in your first assumption. You are very fortunate in that Chaos and Order _can_ do anything the other elements can do, it only takes far more control. If you were as heavily gifted in Water, rather than Chaos, you would probably be completely unable to even _consider_ using any of the other elements. The only element with which you will be absolutely hopeless will be Order. That means that you will never be much of a healer. On the other hand, you should be smashing with illusions. We will work on separating the different strands of power in Chaos magic when you are far more progressed in your studies. It is a very dangerous process. In the meantime, we will focus strictly on Chaos spells.

Has your mother returned my book, yet? I still expect that report soon.

I have spoken with Sarah. During your vacation from regular schooling, I would like to bring you here on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. We will meet early on Mondays, as your parents will be out, and after you go to bed on Wednesday and Friday. Is this acceptable to you?

Keep working,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 2, 2008 12:56 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS

Jareth,

I feel like everyone is correcting me. Fine. You win.

You werent going to turn me into a goblin? Im confused...who was the lady anyway? She sounds weird. I thought you were going to keep me maybe...

Oh. Big bucket though? Does Sarah know that?

A healer? Like a doctor? Thats okay. I never wanted to be that...wait a sec. Are you saying I could live Underground or something when i grow up? THAT WOULD BE **SO** COOL!

I nicked the book from Mom and covered it with a Harry Potter book cover. Its a bit small for it (it's the one from the fifth book. No I havent read it. Sarah did though. BIG BOOK though BOP is bigger). Its not been two weeks...has it??

Okay. So Ill see you tomorrow then?

From, Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Yes, youre my friend again.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 1:56 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

I give up only because... what other choice do I have? I'm so tired of fighting with you, and, like I said, the more I press these things, the more we end up fighting. And this is, what, only after two weeks since we begun communication? It's proof that you twist my world like no one else... I really haven't been this stressed out in years. My poor neighbor, I nearly ran him down in the hall a few days back, on a desperate run for ice cream - which I haven't bought in ages. That's just not a good sign.

Maybe that's why I give up, though... You don't look at things with your heart, but that's what I always do. When making an important decision, I use my head and keep my thoughts cool and detached, but when I go to judge others, I filter what I find there with my heart. Not that I judge people, but it's... how I choose who I associate with, who I keep as friends. It's their heart I look at. Forget outward appearances, I judge people by their actions, how they treat others as well as how they treat me. I have my heart on my sleeve, you have yours locked away. How could we possibly interact peaceably, if we are so very different?

I wonder. Have you?

I will see what I can do about the book. I didn't think she would take it from him, only that she'd asking him to go outside and play a little. If I can't get her to give it back via email or phone, I'll take care of it on Saturday in person.

Oh, is that... nevermind. I'm not going to comment on that.

What? Cookies...? Oh... that's not the price I was talking about. I know you claim to teach Toby for the sole purpose of it pleasing you to do so... and that you would be the same for me. Monetary value - or... the value of baked goods - isn't a problem.

I don't think you know how hard it has been for me to come to trust you and then to stand against you... and none of it even in person! Jareth... I consider myself to be a strong person. I'm independent, I take care of myself, and when something goes wrong, I handle the situation, whether it be a mugger or a leaky shower head. If I can solve the problem, I find someone who can, and solve it that way. Things were ordinary, yes, but manageable and without major incident for eight years...

And then you step back into my life. Suddenly, I'm preoccupied at work, my temper has a much shorter fuse (as I'm sure you've noticed), I'm buying ice cream regularly... and my emotions are off the wall! One moment I'm giggling like an idiot and the next I'm crying my eyes out. I've gone through more boxes of tissue in the last week than I have in the past three months! There are moments when I question my own sanity! I swear, I'm barely hanging onto it by a thread. You are the only person I have ever known who has been able to affect me so dramatically - and that fact scares me.

I can't fight the feeling that if I met you face to face again, even for a short period of time, I would somehow lose something, or that my heart would get hurt... beyond repair, somehow. It's just a feeling, but I just can't shake it.

...

If you recall, I don't make wishes.

Sarah

P.S. ...If you really want cookies... all you have to do is ask me nicely.

xXx

**From:** fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday July 3, 2008 2:43pm

**To:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Two ships, passing in the hall

EXACTLY! _Nothing_ is what it seems... because even if it is what it seems, how do you know? You may still think it's something else, and so it therefore isn't what it is! And if it is what it isn't, how can you tell what it is? It's... it's... oh, nevermind, I'm confusing myself here.

But don't worry - he doesn't control me. I'm the only one who has power over me, just like you said. :-D

Hey, it's no trouble at all! I think I'm starting to feel a baking-mood coming on, so really, it's no biggie. And, even if it was, you'll have braved my apartment and fixed my shower - you'll have earned it! That's really the least I could do.

Hmm. Coffee, eh? That sounds good... I might end up taking you up on that.

Later,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008, 2:58pm

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **Re:Hi Honey!

Dear Karen,

Well, we'll see what I can do. I can't make promises, but we'll see if it'll help.

Mmm, yes he is. His smirk always made me melt. Gotta love the dashing smirk thing on a sexy lead-man. Mmm hmm.

It's the perfect time to get them. Any closer to his birthday, and he could very well start snooping and get suspicious of us going out shopping together.

See you then,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 4:03pm

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: UNO!

Dear Troink,

Well, I'm glad one of us thought it was splendid. Apology accepted, but really... next time just _tell me_ when the Firey tries to start something - that way, I yell at him and not you. Okay?

Oh my word... yes, toes are bad. I never would have thought that diet soda mixed with Fiery would be such a... combustible combination. I suppose that was my fault. I should have drank just plain water instead. For the record, though... aside from the fact that my drink caught fire and exploded, toes do not go in cups or glasses. It's just disgusting. And germy. And if there are Fierys around, it's also dangerous. I'm glad it was only a plastic cup...

Hey... do you think it was the toe that made the soda explode, or do you think it was the toe that reacted to Agatha? She'd farted really badly just before the toe came off. Hmm. I wonder. I may have to ask your King if the Trash-people's gases are as combustible as they are smelly...

Forbidden socks? With a purple... oh! Oh _those_ socks... Well, he has them, Troink, because they were a present to him, and that makes them special. Most people from the Aboveground have some kind of socks or underwear that they don't want anyone to know about. He wanted to keep them secret so they would keep being special to him.

Don't worry, Troink. Lots of people don't know how to use the buttons. It took Toby a while to learn about them, too. And now you know. I'm glad you like them.

See you next week,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 3, 2008 4:18 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Question

Sarah,

Okay you have a point. But didnt Jareth no you before you wished me away? Or am I mixed up with the book?

Um, okay. Is there anything to do with Daddy messing with his hair? (Mom told me your fixing it.)

Sounds like magic Sarah. Do you know what element you are? Jareth and Ive been working on that...do you want to hear what were working on?? I can tell you.

Sugar high? What do you think I am? Troink? And I havent had a pixy stick for YEARS. O.K. maybe not that long but it feels like it...

Ive been wearing socks to cover it up. (When I could find them) Its fine. Just kinda purple and a little yellow. Jareth didnt say anything when I told him. And Mom hasnt noticed. Ive been good and only limping when she isnt there. Dads too distracted to notice anyway.

It should be gone by Saturday. :)

Trouble? Still? But _Sarah!_ Come on. Jareth said I could and its really neat and im being really careful and not using matches so much anymore. And howre you going to do that with Mom and Dad not noticing anyway?

You got a pet? From Jareth? See! I told you he wasnt so bad! And Cluckers wont go outside. You know that. Last time we did that when Auntie Jean came with Shnitzi (no idea how to spell it) he wrecked the yard!

Maybe Jareth'll take him...want me to ask? He likes cluckers cause he gets rid of the fairy nests.

And how can Mom and Dad not knwo about it?? How big is it anyway??

Your Loving Brother, Toby

P.S. Better? ;-)

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 03, 2008 4:57pm

**To: **Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Question

Toby,

No... well, we knew of each other, I guess. That part is kinda crazy, and I'm still trying to understand it. We didn't _really_ know each other. Not personally. Not like the book might have seemed. I still don't really know him.

Um, yeah, I'm fixing it. Just whatever you do with Dad, don't pay much attention to his hair, okay? If you stare at it, he'll think it looks cool or something, and not let me touch it.

I'm telling you, it was just old fruit! I don't do magic... Really, I don't. Element? What...? The human body is made up of carbon, calcium, and water (I think). Is that what you mean? But, sure, yeah, tell me all about it. It sounds really exciting.

I was sooo kidding about the Pixy-stick, chill out! LOL

Okay, good. If it doesn't get better, though, let me know.

Yes, trouble! Not about learning magic, but about trying to hide it from me. That really hurt, kid. It's bad enough that Jareth hid it from me, but I would suppose that's something I should just expect from him, but you? Yeah. Like I said, we'll be talking about it on Saturday. I think I'll be staying over while Rob, my neighbor, fixes my shower (it's leaking), so we'll have time to talk and stuff.

Yep, a pet. Oh, yeah, Jareth was _just so sweet_ about it... gave it to me before he told me it was the size of a _hamster_. I would have given the dang little thing back, too, because... well, you remember me and rodents. But, he... _bonded_ with me, or something like that, and Jareth was _nice_ enough to let me know that if I gave him back, he'd refuse to eat and pine for me, and probably die. So... I had to keep him. Crash-course in Sarah-facing-her-fears, I tell you what.

Long story short, he's a Mog Lion (you'll see when I come) and he's really small and has wings - which is why we can't let the parents see. He's from the Underground. It's hard enough that he keeps trying to kill Rob (I STILL haven't figured out why he hates Rob so much!!), and so Rob has seen him, and I had to tell him that I adopted a deformed Teacup kitty with emotional problems. Your Mom cannot see him.

And I can't leave him at home. He has to go with me everywhere. I did train him to ride in my purse a lot (I went and got a larger one, so he has room and stuff) and he hides on my shoulder under my hair at times, but it still might be tricky. See... he will do anything to protect me, even take down a full-grown Ogre... not that I run into Ogres, but Jareth says a Mog Lion could do that, if he had to.

His name is Duncan , by the way. I chose the name because it means 'brown warrior'. I call him Little D, because that's... well, that's what he is. My little brown warrior. With purple eyes.

Maybe if I tell him not to go near Cluckers, there won't be a problem. Or maybe I can give him some Kleenex to play with in my purse. He's developed a fondness for it. He'll play with a wad of Kleenex for _hours_... seriously. It's absolutely adorable. I think you'll like him.

Does your Mom still have live plants inside the house? Just checking...

Your loving big sister,

Sarah

P.S. Yes, much!

xXx

**From: **JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 1, 2008 4:52 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: A Couple of Favors

Hello Sarah,

I know, Karen's been overly excited herself. We've both been hoping she'd get the raise, and it looks like her slaving away has paid off, huh? Personally, I'm just glad you're going to be able to make it.

Favors...I knew it was coming when I first saw the email from you. Ha ha.

Of course you can stay over baby girl. Do you honestly think I'd turn away my own daughter in her hour of need? If you did, I am not only shocked but hurt as well. Your father may be getting old but he still has a heart, kiddo. Your room hasn't been touched (last time we checked, but you'll have to ask your brother about that), so you can sleep there, unless you prefer the couch. Don't know why you would though. My back's still hurting from the last time Karen and I had a fight.

Cut my hair? I don't know about that Sarah. Phil won't let you so you decide to experiment on your father, huh? I'm afraid I'll end up with some punk hair cut with blue streaks or something. Don't fly off the handle, you know I'm just messing with you, baby girl. So...Harrison Ford you say? Alright...I can do that. But a younger cut then I'm used to? Hunny...are you trying to say something there?

Oh! Before I let you off the hook! Rob...Phil...am I going to have to come over and have talk with them (another one, in Phil's case)? Because you know I will. I don't want you having to have to face any unwanted attention from boys who don't understand. Of course if there is someone special in mind feel free to bring him over. I'd love to sit a have a..._friendly_ chat with him while you talk to Karen.

I love you also and I'll see you Saturday,

Your _still young_ father,

Dad

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 3, 2008 6:00 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE:UNO!

Dear Lady,

Troink apologizes for mispelling splendid, Troink has been learning and will hopefully have more control over dee buttons. Troink just duzn't understand Why Troink haz to tell Dee lady when he should defend Troink! Dee fireys bother Troink no more. Duz dee lady member a few game nites back when dee fireys lit Troinks pants on fire? Breaking dee rule number 6 could have been deddly.

Not all dee toes are bad, just as long as dee toes remain attached. Firey's are like dee pop rocks never

mix with soda, and they make your mouth hurt when you try to eat them... Troink speaks from persunall expeeriense. It would have been better to drink water, that way dee lady could have seen dee toe before drinking out of dee cup... Troink agrees about dee plastic. last year a firey's toe fell in dee kingy's wine crystal goblet (that looks like Goblin! Wee!). Dee kingy's face was so red... That was a bad day for dee firey's and all who took amoosment. Troink laffed later when dee kingy didn't care anymore. But then dee Kingy haz been jenerus since Troink has been on dee computer more since dee kingy is taking a nap. A REALLY long nap...

Troink knows how ta use dee buttons now. Only dee Kingy duzn't want Troink playing with dee font. Troink don't mind as long as Troink can talk to dee lady.

See dee lady next week,

Troink

P.S. Troink told toby about Game nite, we should invite him! Troink luvs Toby just like Troink loves lady!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 9:30 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Lady Rel,

Of course I cannot possibly be happy without a woman at my side, hmm? This from two ladies who cheerfully flit all over the Underground by themselves. Of course, if you are looking for someone who is not nice and who is fire resistant, then you are in luck. I just so happen to know of a group of just such fellows. In fact, they live in a forest near the Goblin City. Just let me know and I will be more than happy to introduce you.

Why is it that you and Mumsie both naturally assume that any problems I am having with the girl are entirely my fault? Granted, I have my issues, but has it occurred to you that the girl might be a stubborn, overly emotional riddle of a thing, herself? Honestly, you've never even met her. I could swear there was some sort of female conspiracy where I am concerned.

I tried freezing the kingdom once. When I came back, I found that the goblins had all tried licking it and had gotten their tongues stuck. It was not a pretty picture.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- You know that I only insist upon titles when I am trying to be intimidating. Mumsie is the one who demands them constantly.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 9:38 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Mumsie,

My apologies for the delay in response. I hope that I did not worry you. I have been working diligently at repairing my relationship with the girl, acting towards her in the most charming manner I can manage. It has been rather taxing. Then today I received an email that seemed to say that she was giving up on me entirely. I am afraid, Mumsie, I flew into a bit of a rage. Literally, of course. I flew all over the Labyrinth in a fit (please do not associate me with the word 'tizzy' again, it is terribly undignified) until I reached a point of complete physical exhaustion. There was quite a lot of reordering time involved.

It was horrific, Mumsie. You know me. I am more the brooding, seething anger type. But her complete willingness to just... _forget_ me... I had to take myself to the air to stop from replying to her in that mindset. I am certain any damage would have been completely irreparable, then.

I am afraid I nearly crash-landed in the hedge mazes and, as soon as I had reverted to my natural form, passed out from the weariness. That is why it has taken me so long to write. Well, honestly, with the reordering of time, I actually revived about four hours ago. I spent the remaining time punishing the goblins who found me unconscious and decided that the best course of action was to... _decorate_ me.

Although I will sheepishly admit that, after returning home, I reread the girl's email and found that I had missed a post script which made the whole thing a bit more heartening. All is not lost yet.

As to the boy, you know very well that I can't make him my official apprentice unless I can bring him to the Underground to study under me full-time. Right now he is just an occasional pupil. It is a pity, as he could be very talented. Given his human lifetime, though, and his inability to study magic exclusively, I am afraid that he won't get far. Hopefully that will change when I get the girl's spell removed.

And I had _intended_ to tell her about the magic lessons... eventually. It really only started out on a whim, until I discovered how deeply his power ran and how much of a danger to himself he was. At that point I couldn't very well leave him alone, could I? We had only had a few lessons when I did tell her. She acted as if I had been hiding it from her for years when she knew full well that I had only been in contact with the boy for a number of days at the time. I tried to explain, but she aggravated me so that I did not handle it well.

I do wish that you would stop assuming everything is _entirely_ my fault.

Now, I am going to write a very charming and charismatic email back to the girl and be off to see what sort of mess the dimwits caused while I was... incapacitated.

Your loving and put-upon son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS- Oh Mumsie, you know that I'm a bit of a night owl. :-)

...besides, I have not been sleeping well of late, for some reason.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 10:05 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

I am not correcting you, I am defending myself against your unwarranted anger. It seems that I must do that with you Williams people quite often. Honestly, have you never heard the phrase, "_Do not look a gift Tarpinel in the mouth"_?

I do not turn children into goblins. Why would I possibly want more? That was your sister's invention and I simply let her continue believing it. It was, apparently, a very good motivator. And I cannot just keep children. It is my job to take them and give them to those named by the prophet. Perhaps someday the prophet will proclaim a child for me, though I highly doubt it. I do not believe I would be a terribly effective father.

I have told your sister of my suspicions about her magic. She claims she does not believe me. Whether she is lying to me or to herself, I do not know.

With your level of magical power, I am certain that an exception could be made, if you wished to come Underground permanently. Unfortunately, that is not possible at this point. I am afraid that you are as bound by your sister's spell as I, and unless she wishes it, you are 'safe' from me and my entire realm. I doubt your family would be pleased if you decided to relocate, anyway.

Though, for the record, if you _did_ come Underground, you would have a place in the Goblin Kingdom, if you wished it.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS - I am glad.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 3, 2008 10:22 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

I apologize for taking so long to get back to you. I was very... distraught reading that you intend to give up on me. I know that you do not believe it, but I truly have been making an effort. Would it be simple for ‑­

you to simply stop perceiving the world as you do because someone asks it? You cannot expect me to change entirely overnight. I can work miracles, Sarah, but I am still only a man. :-)

I know that I sound like a weak fool but... I do not _want_ for you to give up on me, Sarah. I enjoy our conversations. I find you to be a fascinating, amusing and certainly _worthwhile_ person. I wish that we could attempt to be friends again, it did not last nearly long enough.

But then, as I said, one only need worry about making wishes when one has someone to grant them.

I do not desire to cause you emotional trauma, Sarah. You should know that you cause me to act in ways that are... out of my norm, as well. I will be the first to admit that I am not well versed in the nature of friendship, but I do know from my few close relationships that there are ups and downs. I hope that your association with me has not been _entirely_ negative. After all, I apparently make you giggle. (Giggle?) Friendship is about working through the hard times and enjoying the good, is it not?

But I suppose that I can understand if you feel that my faults outweigh any good points I might have. The heavens know that you will not be the first (or even the hundredth) to decide that you are better off disassociating yourself from the Goblin King.

Perhaps you are correct. Perhaps there is too much at risk, especially if we should meet in person. However... I do want you to know that I would never _purposefully_ hurt you.

If it is not your wish, then is it your true desire?

Losing hope,

_Jareth_

PS- I was not serious about the cookies but... do you mean it?

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Troink - **Sylistra the Scholar

**Toby - **Kore-of-Myth

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**James**- BananaPlant

**Danika's Note: **Hey folks! These things just keep getting put up later and later. Sorry about that. Danika's been a busy girl. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful fourth of July (whether you're celebrating your independence or just another Friday). Today we will throw **Toby** to the dogs. Please tell us what you think of our favorite eight year old, as played by the fantabulous Kore-of-Myth.

PS- Woah. Fantabulous is actually recognized as a real word by my spellcheck. Who knew?


	19. Chapter 19

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 4, 2008 9:04 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Question

Sarah,

If you dont know him why dont you learn more? Hes realy neat! Jareth can do all these sorts of things like balance a crystal on his nose and throw a goblin through the roof and into the bog and catch vitamins in his mouth!

Gotcha. No lookee at hte hair.

Ri-ight. I dont believe you. Not one bit.

Elements! Let me tell you - theres six but really four. Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. Those are the MAIN ones. THen there's the mixes - Order which is carefully done and balance, and Chaos.is the unbalanced.. jareth explains that each person has a BUCKET thing that is how much magic they have. And then there are lots of pebbles in that are different elements. Im really rare cause I have mostly one element. Guess which!

And if its so exciting why dont you learn? Its really awesome!

Toe is better. Its more yellow than purple today. :)

But I _had_ to hide it. Cause if didnt then _this_ would happen, cept it did! What choice did I have Sarah? Jareth said to!

See? Jareth is nice. Specially if he was 'so sweet about it'. Sounds neat! not heard of Mog Lions but Ill ask Jareth bout them tonight. Its lesson night.

Duncan? Not as good as Cluckers. The name I mean. Or maybe they will get along. Dont know. He looks like a cat then? With wings and is tiny? Maybe cluckers will think hes one...

Yeah she does have some plants. in the kitchen and bathroom and living room. Why?

Your loving brother, Toby

P.S. Happy Fourth!

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 4, 2008 9:22 AM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Whatever. And whats a Tarinpel? I think I heard that before and it was about a horse or donkey...

Oh. Ok. That makes sense. Whos the prophet? What does he do?

Im explaining magic to Sarah. She seems interested. She also thinks your 'sweet'. Weird. And whats with Mog Lions?

Right. Ill think about that. But im still little though I dont like saying it. I do love my parents even though they are weird...Mom would have a fit if I went anywhere and she found out.

Thanks though on the offer. :)

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Happy Fourth!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 4, 2008 1:36 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

A Tarpinel is an animal of the Underground. They have two rows of sharp teeth and a long, whip-like tongue that they can actually use as a weapon. I've always thought the saying was rather foolish, as I would suggest against looking any Tarpinel in the mouth, gift or not. I suppose a horse would make a bit more sense...

The prophet is a frustrating old man with horrible fashion sense. That _hat_ of his... Anyway, his entire job is to wander around, waiting for visions. He specializes in visions of wish-aways. Sometime, usually ten to twenty years before the child is actually wished away, he will give a prophecy. The prophecies vary in detail, some do not even tell the age or sex of the child, but they always tell which Fae is to be the child's parent. Sometimes the Prophet will foretell the coming of children with no parents, and these we know will be won back. He also enjoys giving confusing advice to those running the Labyrinth, disguised as profound wisdom.

Your sister should be interested in magic. Keep trying to convince her to learn a bit. She is not nearly as volatile as you, but she could still do some damage with her uncontrolled abilities. See if you cannot convince her to read _The Balance of Powers_, when you are finished with it.

A Mog Lion is another creature of my world. They are small and adorable yet capable of incredible feats of violence when their keepers are threatened. As such, they are very popular pets and guards for Fae Ladies of wealth. They are very rare, especially unbonded, and difficult to come across. I am certain that your sister does not have the first clue as to the value of my gift to her. But then, do not tell her. She takes so much pleasure in complaining about him, after all.

Does the fourth day of July have some significance of which I am unaware?

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King **

PS- Did she really say she thought me 'sweet'?

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 4, 2008 3:33 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Jareth,

Oh you infuriating man, you know very well that's not what I meant. I'm perfectly aware you can be happy without a woman at your side, I simply think it would do you good to have one. Everyone needs a little love. As for your comment about 'not nice and fire resistant', I know exactly which creatures you are referring to and my response is this: There is no way in the seven circles of hell that I am ever, EVER dating a Fiery.

I never said I believe your problems with the girl are entirely your fault. As you pointed out, I've never met the girl, so I can't tell you what problems she may be contributing, I can only tell you what you might be ‑­

doing wrong. I would like to meet the girl someday though...it sounds like you're going through a lot of trouble for her; I know how few people you consider worthy of that amount of effort.

Jareth, I must tell you how much I adore this Hand Pilot! I told you before that I was planning a trip to the Southern Dragons? Well, I'm in my carriage right now! I swear, if I didn't have this little thing with me I would expire from boredom. I suppose there are easier methods I could've taken to get to the Dragons, but there's something wonderful about seeing the countryside and being able to stop whenever something catches your attention. Speaking of which, I see the annual bizarre is set up! Must go!

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 4, 2008 3:48 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Tarpinels sound neat! Do you have any? If you do could I see them later tonight?

We're still doing lessons tonight, right??

Oh. Did Sarah meet this prophet? And whats so bad about his fashion sense? How long ago was the prophecy for me?

Roger. Will try and do that. She's coming tomorrow so Ill try to finish Chapter Six this afternoon Maybe she'll read with me if I say I need to review it for homework...

Ok. Wont say. Complaining? She raved and raved about him. She really likes him. Duncan I think its called...By the way - do you know if Cluckers and him will get along? Shes bringing him tomorrow while her neighbor fixes her shower...parently Duncan keeps trying to kill him.

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FOURTH OF JULY IS?? IT'S THE BEST!! Its America's birthday, and theres fireworks, and hot dogs and parades! Loads of Fun!

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Quote "Jareth was _just so sweet_ about it" unquote. Icky.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 4, 2008 6:37 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Most Insulted

Lady Rel,

I know what you meant, Rella. But I would rather be satisfied with what I have than pining for that which may never be. And really, you should not naysay the poor Fiery gang so quickly. Some of them are quite the charming fellows. Why, I know of on Franklin D. Svelte who actually has a bit of a crush on you. :-P

Frankly, my dear, I'm beginning to feel that she does not consider _me_ worth the effort. I am becoming quite frustrated with the whole thing. However, I have also been in contact with her younger brother. He is quite the little rascal and I rather enjoy spending time with him. I have even been teaching him magic. In fact, I am just off to pick him up for his lesson tonight.

I am glad that you enjoy it. I hope that you will send me great tales of your dealings with the Dragons.

Until next time,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 4, 2008 7:00 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

No, there will be no lesson tonight. I had intended it, but I did a bit of research on this holiday of yours, and I doubt you will be in bed by your normal hour. We will resume on Monday.

No, I do not have any Tarpinels. They are messy and foul.

Yes, I believe she met the Prophet. You must ask her about his manner of dress yourself. I am certain that she will remember his talking hat. The prophecy was given just over 14 years ago. Six years before Sarah wished you away.

Chapter Six discusses the natural affinity that some races of the Underground have for certain elements, correct? Be sure you let her know that the Labyrinth is rather special because it attracts species of all elements. Most places are populated by chiefly one type. Dwarves, giants and stone worms in the mountains, for example. But here, one can find everything from fairies to Fieries. In fact, I think that on Monday we will have a bit of a tour of the Labyrinth. How do you feel about learning to fly? :-)

Duncan should get along with you, as you will smell like Sarah's relative. As long as you make it clear that Cluckers is _your_ bodyguard, Duncan should respect him and at least refrain from attempting to eviscerate him.

Have fun with your celebration of independence tonight. If you see a pale owl, know that they are _quite_ fond of fireworks and that it would be terribly thoughtful if you left a hotdog out for it.

No relish, please.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I suspected as much. Do you recall that lesson your father gave you on sarcasm? I think that perhaps you need to practice recognizing it a bit more.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 4, 2008 7:51 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

My darling Jareth,

Oh my. Oh my dear, sweet boy. Are you sure you're alright? Rose pixies and goblins be damned, if you need me to come to the Goblin Kingdom I will not hesitate to do so. Your description of what happened simply broke my heart. Please, if you need anything, ask me and I will come.

Jareth, despite what she may have said I am positive that forgetting you is quite impossible.

_Decorate? _Oh dear, dare I ask what that involved?

Perhaps you will just have to be patient with the boy. How old is he? Before too long he will be the proper age to make adult decisions and if he wants to continue his studies he can make the choice without worry of others interfering. He will never reach the full potential he could have if he had been raised Underground but I believe it to be a fair compromise. What full grown man would let a sister tell him where he's allowed to live? Things might work yet.

No, dear heart, it is not all your fault and I know that. But she is naive. You may be completely in the right but she doesn't know why. As long as she remains ignorant to the situation she will make false assumptions that may prove difficult to handle. While she is in the dark you will have to be the responsible one and prevent such misunderstandings from occurring.

The most important thing I will say to you is that I am so proud of you. I know how troubled you are and how dire the situation is but you handled it the best way possible. You could have easily let that notorious temper get the upper hand but you removed yourself from where you could do damage. Well done.

I may be on the road again but if you need me to make a detour and drop in please do not hesitate to ask. The Life Celebration can wait if my son needs me.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. Do not mock my phrases like "tizzy". I didn't mean to insult your dignity with my cute terms. It's just something I say. All the Underground fears your wrath, I assure you.

P.P.S. But for dealing with this young lady you should know better and take all the energy you can get!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 4, 2008 8:35 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Do not fret, Mumsie. I will persevere. I will simply have to make a point of not letting the wretched girl affect me so negatively. Honestly, make light of it if you wish, but I cannot understand how she manages to shred through my barriers and set off my emotions- my temper- with such ease. I would almost swear she does not even know what she is doing. It is ridiculous.

If I wait until the boy is grown, Mumsie, I may well not have a kingdom to which to bring him. Everything would be so much simpler if I could just lift that bloody spell.

I appreciate the concern and encouragement, as always, Mumsie. You need not concern yourself with leaving the celebration. Things are not yet that desperate. Enjoy yourself and I will take care of things here.

Your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 4, 2008 8:44 PM

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Maybe I was hasty in giving up on you, then... and a little unfair. No, it's not very easy to stop viewing the ‑­

world (or even people) as you do, just because they ask. That is one thing I do know well, Goblin King. If it takes me time to stop seeing you as being anything less than the villain I once knew, it would only be fair that you would need time if I was going to expect you to change as well.

No, you don't sound like a weak fool, Jareth. You sound... human. Well, perhaps you don't see that as a compliment... I meant it as one, but perhaps I ought to rephrase. It sounds like you have a heart. Amusing? Truly? Hm. I enjoyed our conversations, too - which was why I was so hurt by your tutoring Toby without telling me. I put so much value in honesty... when trying to build a relationship, anyway.

That's the tricky part about wishes. Sometimes, you never know when there is someone to grant them or not... back when I wished Toby away, I really didn't think someone would grant it. That was the lesson I learned, and why I don't like to make wishes. I didn't know someone would grant it then, and so I can't be sure that someone wouldn't just show up to grant them now. It's a scary prospect for me, considering the wishes I would make, if I made them.

Well, that would make two of us, wouldn't it? I don't want to make you act strangely, either.

No... not entirely negative. Oh, you have a point about the ups and downs. And yes, giggle. I probably shouldn't have told you that.

... I didn't want that. I don't want that.

Would you swear to that? Would you give me your word? That you wouldn't hurt me or lie to me?

No... I don't think it is.

There's always hope,

Sarah

P.S. Of course I mean it. I think it would surprise you how well I respond to being asked nicely.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday July 4, 2008 9:15 pm

**To: **JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **A Couple of Favors

Dad,

Oh, thank you!! I'll be over tomorrow around noon - Karen and I have a shopping date, and when I get back, I'll do your hair.

And no blue streaks. Don't worry, I'm good with it. And I'm not saying anything... I'm just saying you'll look really cool. Trust me.

Ah, no. No need to have a talk with anyone at this time. Phil is still my friend, and Rob is just my neighbor. He's a good friend, and I really like spending time with him, but he's just... not my type. You know? Sweet and all, but... just not for me. I think. I don't know. Either way, even if anything were to happen with Rob, there's nothing right now, and so there's no need to have a talk with him.

And you can breathe easily, as I don't have anyone else to bring home for you to talk with. I'm not dating anyone right now.

See you tomorrow,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday July 4, 2008 9:32 pm

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: UNO!

Troink,

Oh, I don't mind that you misspelled 'splendid'. That's okay.

I can only defend you if _you_ don't break a rule, you see? During our game nights, I can't always see when someone bothers you, or breaks a rule, so you have to let me know. If they break a rule, that is there fault, and I have to yell at them. Next time, just tell me.

Yes, I remember the pants thing. It's a good thing I created rule six, then.

You have a point about the water. Next time, I'll just stick with water.

Oh, Jareth got a toe in his drink, too?? Ahahaha! I think that's funny, too. But don't tell the King that.

See you next week!

Lots of love,

Sarah

P.S. I'll see if Toby can join us sometime. I think he has classes with the King that night, though... I'll speak with the King on it, to see if we can work it out. And the lady loves you, too.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)

**Sent:** Friday July 4, 2008 9:42 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)

**Subject:** RE: UNO!

Sarah,

Eben thow dee lady duzn't mind Troink still tries. Troink wants to be able to rite dee best.

Troink will try to behave better, but Troink hates telling. Dee other Goblins 'member when anuther tells on dee other. Dee goblins dont like tattlers. Troink however will try.

Troink is very glad that Troink didnt brake dee epic rule number 6...

Troink duz agree again with troink's statement, water is dee safest way to go.

Troink aint sure if it was a toe that fell in dee Kingy's drink, may hav been a nose... Troink would never tell the King, after dee clothes escipade...(shudders) Never. Tell. Dee. Kingy.

Troink loves you!

Troink.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday July 4, 2008 9:45pm

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Question

Toby,

I _would_ like to know more, I just have a hard time knowing if what he tells me is the truth. You see? You never know how people are over the internet.

He sounds like fun. Wait, what do you mean by vitamins? Are you feeding Jareth your vitamins??

...

If you are, how did you get him to eat 'em??

Well, if you don't believe me, that's your choice. I am telling you, it was old fruit, nothing more.

Hm. Earth, wind, and water sound... beautiful. Fire has me worried. Order? Oh, you are SO not Order. I've seen under your bed, and I remember when you were three and got into my CD's and stuck each and every one in a different CD case. If you are anything, you would have to be Chaos.

I don't think I can learn, Toby. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, right? LOL. No, seriously, though, I don't think I could learn without Jareth's personal help, and I am NOT ready to meet him in person.

Glad to hear about the toe.

I know what Jareth said - that's why I have a hard time trusting him - but I am your sister. Honest to goodness, kid, if you two had just asked me before hand, explaining why it was important, I wouldn't have gotten upset. You should have known better... and you should have done the right thing in telling me, regardless.

Yep, Duncan. He looks... well, not like a cat, more like a lion, hence the name.

Good! Because... see, he likes to hunt rodents, and if Dad still has any in the basement, he'll be eating a lot, and when he eats he has to poop, and I had an incident with my fake fern... if there are real plants, and I tell him were he can go, he's okay. He'll bury his business without any problem. I just wanted to make sure she still had real plants. The incident with my fake one? Not pretty.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Enjoy the fireworks!! Most people in my building are going to the roof to watch them.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday,July 5, 2008 1:00pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Bored of Sitting In The Carriage

Jareth,

You are so pessimistic sometimes, but I understand your point. Though I am certain that some of the Fiery gang are quite charming, I'm affraid that I'm not particularly attracted to furry and red. Franklin D. Svelte has a crush on me? When did that happen? Not that I blame him; I am gorgeous and completely modest ;)

If she's bothering to converse with you, I highly doubt she does not consider you worth the effort. You must be patient. Speaking of which, I do hope you're being more patient with the boy than you were with me. I remember when you had just started training me and I hardly had any control at all (not that I'm perfect yet obviously, but you made me so nervous then) and I accidentally set your drapes on fire. One would think I had just destroyed the entire castle. Memories. Does that wall still have the strangely bird shaped scortch on it? But, back to the boy. He sounds lovely and if you enjoy spending time with him, I can only assume he must be a scamp.

I'm still sitting in this blasted carriage. Next time I decide that this is a good idea, I beg you to have to kindess to shake some sense into me. Although, I did enjoy the bazaar yesterday. I found several beautiful necklaces and earrings (most of my former collection went missing after a certain goblind was left in my home unsupervised, mind you the bits of twine left behind as payment were lovely), I bought a new jerkin for Father since he's always complaining of how his is starting to wear thin, as well as a few fabrics and that sort of thing. Oh! I forgot to tell you the best part, there was an Elvin tinkerman there (cute, I think his name was Brevyn...) in any case, he had the most enchanting collection of jewled hawks that fly and always return to the owner. I bought a few (you know how much I adore hawks). I'll send one to you for your new student, heaven knows with you as an instructor he could use some cheering up. (Kidding, you know I adore you!)

_Rel_

xXx

**From: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 5, 2008 4:12 PM

**To: **fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Mission accomplished

Hey, Sarah:

Just wanted to let you know that I took care of the shower and I found some spare tiles that matched the ones already on your bathroom wall, so it looks as good as new. Well, as good as it can be, considering the age of this building! I had a little trouble installing the new shower head, as you purchased one that connected with a hose instead of just threading onto the new spout. The thing writhed like a sea serpent! Uhm...that is to say... ah...oh, ...never mind. It seems like it will give you a great shower...oh ...sorry ...I don't mean to be so forward ...geesh...

So, since you weren't there, I had to guess at the height at which to place the bracket to hold the shower head. I hope I didn't place it too high, I sort of approximated your height based on how tall you seem when you stand next...to ...me...oh, gosh ...sorry...

Anyway, I left your key in your mailbox. Don't tell my supervisor or else I'll get in trouble for using federal property for personal uses!

Now I know why you bought your killer kitten. While I was working in the bathroom, I heard some banging around and some mutterings in the kitchen. I thought it was the couple next door (you know which ones. You've complained about them blasting the Playboy channel in the middle of the night) up to their shenanigans (I thought I heard "spicy moist") but when I heard a clatter of a plate on tile, I knew it was in your apartment. You should have told me that you were having a rodent problem! I would've brought in some traps while your pet was out of the house. You don't want to catch your cat in one of those things! Besides, you really shouldn't leave out baked goods to cool on the counter if you can't be there to put them away in the 'fridge for the entire weekend. It's like inviting the little buggers in.

I've cleaned it up as best I can, but I wasn't going to start and rummage through your things looking for a mop and bucket to clean the grout on the floor. You know that I wouldn't normally go through your things, Sarah. You must have an entire nest somewhere, cake was everywhere! And judging by the bite sizes left in the remains, they are HUGE!

I'll call the exterminator and have them bait the surrounding apartments and the basement. Can't do it with your kitten in the house, but I think he'll get the ones in the house, with those fangs of his (the scars are healing nicely, by the way) and we'll get the ones that get away from him.

Hope you're enjoying your family.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 5, 2008 6:30pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Mission Accomplished

Oh, you are my hero!! Ah, sorry about the shower head, though... I know it must have been tough to install, but I really needed one with a hose, so I really appreciate all that you went through. I'm sure it'll be the best shower ever. :-D Seriously, you're a night in shinning armor.

I'm sure the height will be fine. You and I are close to the same height, so I'm sure you got the height right. If it was tall enough for you, it'll be tall enough for me, I'm sure.

Don't worry, I won't tell a soul.

Rodents...? Oh, those little... And they ate the cake I left for you, didn't they?? Oh... don't worry. I am so sending my evil kitty on those... rodents.

And tomorrow I will be baking you a new cake.

I swear, I thought I put it in the fridge.

Yes, family time has been fun. Spent most of the night with Toby, up in my old room, talking and telling stories, and letting him tell me all about his guitar lessons. He's really enjoying them, and that makes me happy. I think he'll make a good little guitarist someday - and even if he doesn't, you couldn't have anyone with more enthusiasm for it.

See you tomorrow,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 5, 2008 6:45 PM

**To**: imbecilicsubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: My Apartment

Troink,

Okay...

There were goblins in my apartment. I need to know who they were, NOW. They were in my apartment when I was not home, my neighbor was there fixing my bathroom for me, he HEARD them.

AND they ate the cake that was for HIM.

You know how the Lady makes special cookies for Troink when he helps her? And special brownies from time to time? Well, how would you feel if you went to get your special cookies, and other goblins had ate them??

That's how my poor neighbor feels.

And the Lady is NOT happy.

I know that the other goblins don't like tattlers. So, fine. You tell them that if they EVER come into my apartment, my home, when I am not there, and especially if they come and take something that is not theirs, I will go to the King.

You don't want me to go to the King. The King will kick. The Lady only yells a lot.

Pass the message along, please.

Sarah

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Sunday, July 6, 2008 2:20 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing636(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

OK. I asked Sarah.. She thinks youre takin bout the Wiseman. She didnt know about the prophecy.

We talked about the book abit. She was interested in the magic. She wasnt surprised about chaos either...

LEARN TO FLY?? YES! ABLSUTELY! YES! TOMORROW? OH YEAH!

Cluckers and Duncan atctually got along. That little guy is awesome! Hes got nothing on Cluckers though...

I hope you liked the Hot Dog. And sorry bout Cluckers chasing you...good thing the fire department was there to get him from up the tree!

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Sarcasm? Great! I was worried that Sarah might actually _like_ you. How gross would that be?

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:**Sunday, July 7, 2008 6:41PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Mission Accomplished

Hey, Sarah:

Sorry you couldn't stay for coffee. The cake is great! I will try to save some for when you can spare the time to have some with me, but I can't make any promises!

Glad to hear that you and brother had some serious bonding time. Music is great, but considering who his music teacher is, maybe you could talk to your mom about getting him to a real musician for lessons, that way that old flame has less impact in your life and less control over your brother.

Just a suggestion.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 6, 2008 8:20 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

Whether the Prophet is wise is highly debatable, but he _is_ useful. Although my uses for him may be diminishing. After all, his prophecy about you was incorrect. Of course, that was the _only_ incorrect prophecy he has given since my grandfather was the Goblin King. Not to mention there were... unexpected interferences with the Labyrinth and the flow of time when it all occurred. What do you think? Was I too lenient in forgiving him his error?

Please let your sister know that my offer still stands. Regardless of whether she wishes tutoring from me, personally, she is still free to borrow any of my books. As you know, I have quite an extensive library and I still maintain a number of basic texts on magic that she might find very useful. Speaking of which, how is your report coming along?

I am glad that you are eager to learn. I will assist you through transformation. It will be a long while before you are ready to change shape on your own. You must come prepared though. You need to have a bird in mind that you wish to become. It should be something with which you feel a connection. If you can bring a feather from your bird of choice, that would be ideal. If not, however, I will lend you one of my feathered cloaks. It will be less effective, but we can make it work.

I would recommend researching some birds before I come for you tomorrow. I would appreciate if you send me an email with your selection as soon as you are able, so that I might prepare a bit myself.

I did appreciate the hot dog. Please inform Cluckers that if he ever threatens harm upon the Goblin King again, having his tail set fire to will look like a pleasant nap in the sunshine compared to what I will do to him. Also, please leave him at home on Monday. I doubt your sister would ever forgive me if you were eaten by your own cat while on my watch.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Very gross, I'm sure.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 06, 2008 9:21 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

Unfortunately, I cannot promise that I will never hurt you. Much as I would like to, it seems that even in doing things I intend to please you, I manage to bring you pain. I cannot even promise not to intentionally hurt you. I am a king and there are times when I have to make decisions that hurt some, for the good of my kingdom.

I cannot promise that I will never lie to you and I cannot promise I will not withhold information from you. Again, due to my position there are often secrets which I simply must keep.

I realize that this sounds cold and as if I am rejecting your generous almost-peace-offering. I wish- yes, I will say it- I wish that I could easily swear these things to you. If I could, I would likely have many more friends than I currently do. Of course, were I not a man of my word, I would simply tell you what you want to hear and then do what I please, regardless.

I wish to maintain our friendship, Sarah, but you have put me in an extraordinarily difficult spot. I am not even sure that, if you truly think about the implications, you could make the same promise to me, and you do not have the weight of a kingdom behind you.

However... I would treat you as I do my friends. They are rare and dear to me. I would do nothing that I know would harm you, if I could in any way avoid it. I would hide as little from you as possible and lie to you only when telling you the truth would put you in danger. For your friendship... I would swear this to you.

This is, whether I chose it to be or not, who I am. If it is not enough for you, then I do not suppose there is anything else I can say...

The choice is up to you, Sarah.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 06, 2008 9:52 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Bloody moon above

Mumsie,

I believe that I just did something very stupid.

The blasted girl seems to drain away every bit of sense I ever had.

Your idiot son,

_Jareth_

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Toby** - Kore-of-Myth

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Rel** - CoffeeKris

**Amara **- La-Petit-Aviateur

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Troink** - Sylistra the Scholar

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Danika's Note: **Sorry for the delay in updates. Danika is lazy. You may throw rotten fruit at her if you like. Today, please let us know what you think of Jareth's dear old Mumsie, **Amara**, as played by the delightful La-Petit-Aviateur. Just remember, Jareth is a smidge overprotective of his Mumsie (and she could probably kick your tush anyway).


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors' note: **None of the authors involved in this story own Candyland or Animorphs.

**From: **cluckerswillruletehworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 7, 2008 10:26 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

I dunno. Maybe the prophet is getting old? Or you misheard him? And what do you mean unexpected interferences? Oh right. You took Sarah's time - shes still annoyed bout that...

I'll send her an email telling her 'bout it. But why dont you tell bout borrowing the books if your emailing her? You are right? Sarah wouldnt really talk about when she came on Saturday..

A feather? Er.. Might not be able to find one - you have more than one feather cloak? Is that how you turn??

And what do you think of red tailed hawks? I read about them in one of these books Sarah used to have...Animorphs or something it was called. THere's a guy named Toby or something too...

Hot dogs are awesome! Dad makes the best ones - Mom always burns them though she wont admit it. I've told Cluckers. He just yawned.

Yeah, Sarah would be mad if that happened. OK then. Mrs. MacGregor likes Cluckers anyway. Says he reminds her of living on the farm...and picking up eggs. WEIRDO!

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Very. Very. Very. Gross. Just thinking about you and Sarah like y'know Jill and Mark's brother makes me vomit a little. YUCK!

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 10:55 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

It's strange how something can affect you so strongly, isn't it? I got your email last night, early enough to respond, but instead found myself having to think it over. Stayed up most of the night, thinking things over. I even took an extra shower (I have to remember to thank Rob again... he's a genius with plumbing) to try and help me relax, but unfortunately nothing seemed to help.

At least you're straight-forward about things.

This puts me in a difficult spot, too. Sure, my spot is probably not as important as yours, given who you are and what you do, but it's difficult all the same. I will be honest and open with you on this - I'm afraid to get hurt. I'm just... I'm so petrified that I'll step into this friendship, and nothing will be as it seems, and just when I'm happy, everything will go wrong, and I'll end up on the losing end of... whatever it is. I'll be the one to get hurt. It scares me... I don't think anything I could say would express that strongly enough.

And yet... the more I think things over - especially after cleaning up the goblin invasion my apartment suffered this Saturday - it just feels... no matter how far I run, no matter how I try to ignore it, I'm tied to your world... and therefore, at least partially, to you. It would be a foolish thing for me to write you off, entirely.

And I also find that I don't want to write you off. Oh, by all rights, I _should_. Any smart girl in my position would. You hold rights to lie to me or even to hurt me, if you have to, if your _job _called for it? No smart woman would willingly walk into any sort of friendship or relationship with that sort of promise waiting on the other end. My father, for one, would have a heart attack if he had any idea...

But I could make those promises to you. Honesty is easy for me. But, I guess you have a point. I don't have a kingdom behind me, or responsibilities of that magnitude, other than those I have to my brother - which, if you haven't noticed, I take nearly as seriously. I have no husband or children of my own; Toby is my world, and I would go to any and all lengths to protect him and keep him safe. But, to promise never to hurt my friends? Those are promises I make often. Of course I can't account for things I have no control of. If I didn't know, well, then there just wasn't much to be done, was there? But if I knew? Oh, that's a horse of a different color. I would _never_ willingly hurt my friends, or standby and let harm come to them. I would do anything for them, to keep them safe from harm, just as I would for Toby.

Maybe I'm taking this too seriously... I tend to do that... I prefer to build relationships that last. I have my biological mother to thank for that... all the lies and trouble... she's as deep as a puddle, and her friendships are about the same. She'll make friends and just as quickly toss them away. Heck, she'd toss away her family, when it suits her. Each day, I'm thankful to my step mother and her example... without her, who knows where I'd be. At the very least, she taught me the value of marriage and family... I'm not sure how many times Linda has remarried - I just stopped counting.

So, maybe I'm a fool. Perhaps not the fool that Linda became, but fool enough. Only time will tell, I suppose. But, you're right... it _is_ my choice, and that's what matters. You'll do whatever you'll do, but in the end it really comes down to me, in how I treat others. If I get the fuzzy end of the lollipop here, at the least I can say that I had been kind along the way. And what sort of example would I be for my brother if I just gave up and walked away? A pretty poor one.

I'll take what I can get, I guess. I'll be as much of your friend as I can, and just hope for the best.

And on that note...

... well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I took the day off work, and spent the morning doing as I please... including baking.

You sent me a flower, from Bethany , on my kitchen table, and that didn't involve crossing any lines or whatnot. After what happened in my kitchen this weekend I don't trust the goblins or any one else, so maybe you can summon them from the same spot you'd left me the flower, or something. There's a plate for you, on my table. I hope you're not allergic to nuts.

Your friend, for good or ill,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 7, 2008 12:04 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

It _is_ amazing how things can affect you. Brownies, for example. Now, warm fuzzies associated with your actual _offer_ of the gift aside, are you aware that chocolate is one of the few Aboveground items that we cannot produce here? The plant won't grow. We have attempted substitutes and magical creation. It is, however, not the same. I have not had _good_ chocolate in centuries. Sarah, my Sarah, Queen of the Baked Goods and Mistress of all things Warm and Gooey, I shall always hold precious the memory of your delectable creations.

Seriously, my dear, _yum_.

You see, I think this is another example of our differences. You think with your heart and I with my head. Or perhaps it is as simple as the fact that I have had much more time to become jaded by the world. You can make such a promise easily, with full conviction that what you say is true. It is a good thing to be able to believe in your ideals so deeply, but not one which I possess now. I have had many unfortunate experiences in which I have had to make decisions that hurt my friends, though I would rather not. What would you do, Sarah, if you had to make a choice that would either hurt your friend or your brother? Unfortunately, the world is cruel and will throw those decisions before you.

If you had to choose between your brother and me, I would certainly understand when you chose Toby. All I ask is that you extend me the same understanding if I am forced to chose my kingdom. This does ‑­

not mean I _intend_ to harm you, only that I cannot give my word not to, knowing that there may be times when I will not be able to avoid it. Does that make sense to you?

I thank you sincerely for your offer of friendship. I shall attempt to live up to your expectations of me.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

PS- Goblin invasion??

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 7, 2008 1:22 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

You don't have _chocolate_ underground?? Oh, holy dang. That is... just really sad. I don't know what I would do without chocolate... whenever I'm furious enough to rip off someone's head (Firey's not included - ha ha), I have to have chocolate. Typically ice cream, but brownies work just as well. I shall keep this bit of information (that you don't have good chocolate) saved for future reference.

Queen of the Baked Goods and Mistress of all things Warm and Gooey? I get a title, now? LOL. Makes me feel like a new Candy Land character.

Well, I'm glad you liked them. Memory?? Pshaw. Next time I go on a baking spree, I'll have something else for you. Something with chocolate. I've always enjoyed making things for others... I don't eat much baked goods myself, only now and then, or to taste when in the process of baking, but... there just always seemed to be something special about making something by hand to give to someone you care about, and seeing their face when they like it.

Well, my first choice would be to try to find another option, one that would hurt neither. But, of course, if it came down to it, you know I would choose Toby. I would have to. I _did_, once before. But... if I had to hurt someone, I would at least explain to them why I had to, and why I had to choose Toby. I could tell you that I wouldn't just hurt them and leave it at that. And... I don't know. Maybe give them some warning, too, so things wouldn't hurt so badly.

Of course that makes sense... but... hm. You keep speaking about how you would choose your kingdom if the choice came between the kingdom and I. Not to say that it couldn't happen - I sure as heck can't tell the future - but it seems almost absurd. How would I force you to hurt your kingdom? I'm not even ‑­

Underground... Ah, well. Like I said, I don't know about the future. The future is always in motion, right? You never know.

_Queen of the Baked Goods_,

Sarah

P.S. Yes... there was a problem on Saturday when I was away from my apartment... my neighbor Rob was nice enough to help me with my shower, so I made him a cake, and it got eaten while I was gone, before he could get it. It's not a problem, they've now been warned never to do that again or ELSE_, _but I did have to bake a new cake. And clean up the remains of the last one.

P.S. The ELSE? It will include laxatives. You know. Just in case anyone asks.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 7, 2008 3:29 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

No, I believe that ultimately it was the fact that your sister is such a powerful sorceress that allowed her to defeat the prophecy. As I have told her, I believe she may even be strong enough to be considered an Enchantress; as strong in magic as me. She managed to twist the Labyrinth to her purposes, though I am certain she did not realize it at the time. I know that she was very frustrated all of the times that the Labyrinth changed shape, forcing her this way or that, or dropped her down a hole. What she did not realize was that each of those times she was forced _closer_ to her destination. And while it is quite normal for me to remove time from runners, she was able to twist it back so that it did not hinder her. She should not have been able to rescue you, she was supposed to fail. It was the magic she denies even having that allowed her to win.

Of course, once I realized what was happening, it was too late. The Labyrinth often plays with the runners, allowing them to get temptingly close and then blocking their way entirely. It was not until she broke free of my fantasy spell that I realized she was doing it herself. By then she was far enough that there was little I could do to stop her. I even offered her... things which I had never offered before, to keep her in the Underground where her magic could be nurtured and the prophecy would not be hindered. But your sister is a stubborn thing. :-)

Enough about that, though. The feather is a talisman. Do you remember talking about using a talisman to focus your magic and help you accomplish specific tasks? Some spells require specific talismans, such as the feather, others can use any focus, such as the crystal. A feather specifically from the bird you wish to become is preferable, but my cloaks are heavily spelled to make transformation that much easier. They should suffice for our purposes, though I am charging you with obtaining the correct feather, however you can.

A red-tailed hawk will be quite suitable.

Hot dogs are acceptable, but perhaps tonight I will introduce you to the delicacy of a freshly caught mouse. :-P

(Stop making that face, I am kidding.)

Your friend,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- You have an overactive imagination

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 7, 2008 5:31 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Oh. Well THAT makes sense. An Enchantress? Really? But there's only your Mom and the Chenea lady! (See, I remember!) That means, well, WOW.

You offered her? Sarah never said anything bout that. Didnt you just end up in the Escher room and Sarah said the words like in the book, and then she was home with me? That's how Sarah always tells it..or is this another sarcasm moment im missing?

And yes, Sarah is stubborn. Who'd you think I got it from? She's the only one who beats me on the who-can-stare-the-longest-contests.

A talisman? right. Thats how the crystal worked. I dont know how Ill get a feather. Maybe ebay...ill email Sarah and see if she can think of something. I dont think any live near the park in town...

Does that mean I dont need it tonight? That'll make things easier...I'll email Sarah right after this.

Yeah, I was reading the books again and redtailed hawks are SO COOL!

Um, there isnt anything like 'if you stay longer than X time as animal you'll be that way forever,' right? Sarah might be mad if that happened...scratch that. Um, I mean erase. No delete - Sarah would KILL YOU if that happened.

FRESHLY CAUGHT MOUSE??

What face? My cheeks are normal really. You didnt actually fool me...

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Overactive imagination? What do you mean?

xXx

**From: **Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 7, 2008 5:49 PM

**To:** Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** A bit of help

Hi Sarah,

I'm letting you know I'm having a lesson with Jareth tonight. He's going to show me how to turn into a bird - SO COOL!

Problem is - I need a feather. A red tailed hawk feather. Y'know, like in the Animorph books? I need it for the magic to be easier...I don't need it this evening but can you think of somethign? I dont think that there are any at the old park...

Jareth also wants to let you know that you can borrow any books from his library if you want. Want me to bring you any back on Wednesday?

Got to Go - Mrs. Macgregor will be here any minute now...

...Darn she's here.

Love, Toby

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 7, 2008 6:04 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

Alas, it is true. It is a great tragedy, especially for those of us with a _particular_ affection for chocolate. Not that I would know, of course. I'm just saying... There _are_ Fae out there who are, perhaps, overly fond of the stuff.

But not me.

Of course.

Ahem.

I am afraid that I am not familiar with Candy Land. Is that another of the 'cartoons' with which your brother seems obsessed? Honestly, he told me a bit about the SpongeBob and I am quite baffled by the appeal. A story about a sponge that lives in a pineapple in the ocean. Honestly, it sounds like something a goblin would come up with.

You are a very generous person. I have not had much exposure to the culinary arts. We have specially employed a centaur gentleman in the kitchens to prepare cuisine for the non-goblinoids in the castle. There are not many of us, so it is not a very onerous task and he can get quite creative. The goblins, of course, provide their own meals. They tend to be quite a bit less... discerning in their tastes. Your brother has taken a meal or two here. I am certain that he will agree that Marshel is a very talented chef, exposure to chocolate or not. Though, I did require the boy to eat the vegetables he was served, so perhaps he will not. :-P

How could you hurt my kingdom? Well, you could wish away your brother and then, despite prophecy to the latter, win him back. That, unfortunately, caused significant harm to both my kingdom and myself. Though, I have worked to alleviate those problems.

As to the future, who can say? Unless it involves the wishing away of a child, I am afraid that I do not have any more insight than you. But better to expect the worst and be pleasantly surprised, I think. But then, I am often told that I am too much of a pessimist.

Yours,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- I do not think that you would appreciate if I interfered this time, but if it happens again, please inform me. If there are goblins entering your home uninvited, then it is a matter which requires my attention.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 6:31 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

Yes, an Enchantress. Of course, I can only assume this by the rather impressive feats she has accomplished thus far. I will not be able to ascertain it until I can see her in person. You should be able to feel the power that radiates from her, if you concentrate. Next time you see her, show her your crystal spinning abilities and focus on her through the orb. When you become very talented, you might even be able to determine her strengths.

What occurred between your sister and I at the end of her adventure is private. If she wished for you to know it, she would tell you. I am not surprised that she did not mention it. I doubt she comprehended exactly what I was offering, or that should would have trusted me if she had understood.

Remind me to challenge you to a 'who-can-stare-the-longest-contest' one of these days.

You need not worry about staying in animal form. You will only be changing your physical body. Your human mind will remain the same and, as such, you will be able to return to your natural form as long as you are able to access your magic. The only time limit you need worry about is the 13 hour restriction to your time Underground that Sarah's spell has imposed upon you. Of course, our lessons are not that long, so it is nothing you need concern yourself with now.

I will be there shortly to fetch you. Please be prepared.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

PS - Let me rephrase... If you do not like the image, _stop picturing it_. And besides, though it is an utterly _ridiculous_ notion, what is so gross about it??

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 7:37 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Bloody moon above

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

‑­

My dear boy,

You must forgive me for my slow response to both your messages. The Life Celebration is more grand than I remember and I so appreciate you reminding me. Chaucer has been getting himself in a great deal of trouble with the Rose Pixies but his behavior is so hilarious I can hardly scold him. I shall endeavor to answer both letters in order.

You may not know how she seems to get you so worked up but I have a feeling I might. I guarantee you she has no idea what she is doing to you. And yes, darling, it is ridiculous.

"If I wait until the boy is grown" tra-la-la. I hate to admit it but it seems as though you have inherited my tendency to be a bit dramatic. Continue to be polite to the girl and maybe if you hold your temper and your tongue she will lift the spell for you. Just a thought.

Alright, I will take your word but promise me the minute you would like my help you will ask for it. Who knows, if things are really that desperate I might forget the goblins and actually show up.

Jareth, I am none too happy about your lack of regarding to me with proper titles but due to the frantic nature of your reply I will look past it. My dear foolish son, what have you done now?

Lovingly,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 8:15 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Bloody moon above

To

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

**Enchantress of the Third Circle of Water and Second Circle of Order**

**Head of the Society for the Promotion of Magical Exploration and Understanding**

**Treasurer for the Ladies of the High Court Bingo Organization**

**President of the We-Hate-Goblins Fan Club**

Dearest Mumsie,

Not to worry. I know how you enjoy the Life Celebration. Have they begun the Star Dancing yet, or are is it still too early? I know a good bit of the first portion is centered around the birth of the Seed, but I can never recall at what point they move on to Ascension. Regardless, I am glad to know that you are enjoying yourself..

I am less glad to know that you are amused by my predicament.

It is not exactly a matter of asking her politely to lift the spell, is it? It is asking her to give up either her brother, which will never happen, or her entire life. Everything she knows. Abandon all of her comforts for the uncertainty of the Underground. Who knows where I would even put her to keep her comfortable. Clearly my original plan of simply dumping her in the Bog and forgetting about her was... _hasty_, but still...

And besides, the foolish thing that I did? Oh, I am certain that you will adore this. I promised to be her friend. You know how seriously I take my word, Mumsie. I do not know what I was thinking. The Ebstone is completely out. Far too treacherous. I would summon back Didymus and the ox, except that I know it would break his heart (and I'm not certain if he's free of his recent deity status, yet).

What kind of friend would ask you to sacrifice everything for them?

Blast it, the further into this I dig myself, the more hopeless it seems. By telling her the truth I am guaranteed to scare her away for good, but by lying to her... Curse this whole ridiculous affair. I am the _Goblin King_. I am wicked and nasty and being a wretched, deceitful sneak is supposed to be the norm. I never had any problem lying to anyone else. Lady Rel, Nanny, you or father.. (By the way, I never really liked playing the harpsichord and I don't actually practice it regularly. In fact, I burned the bloody thing three decades ago. Just thought you should know.) And yet I cringe at the very thought of deceiving her. As if she _matters_.

But... she made me brownies, Mumsie. Baked them herself. With _chocolate_. I would have sent you a couple, but I know how you are trying to watch your figure. But they were _sinfully _delicious.

My apologies for the lack of formality in my previous email. I will try to avoid such sloth in the future. I know very well that you deserve each and every title you have earned. I hope that I included them all, this time. Did I forget any?

Your rascal son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS- You know that I was kidding about the brownies. There are two of them in your satchel. You will have to remove the interesting clear skin. It was what Sarah used to cover the plate she gave me and I found that it worked well enough to protect those I sent you as well. Enjoy; I think that you will find that Sarah is quite a talented baker.

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 8:44pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Suuuure. Okay. Not you. Yeah.

Candy Land is an old board game I played when I was little. Never interested Toby much, mostly because there wasn't real candy involved. LOL. I, of course, loved it because of the princesses. Oh, how things have changed. Anyhow, it's just a little game about a land... made of candy... and you travel through it. Yeah. Okay, so it's not the most exciting game ever, but all the characters have names like King Kandy, Mr. Mint, Princess Lolly, Lord Licorice, things like that. 'Queen of the Baked Goods' sounds like another character from the game.

_Centaur_?? Whoa. You would think that, especially after having met and visiting with mythical creatures on a fairly regular basis, that nothing would surprise me. Hm. Perhaps I'll have to swap recipes with him, sometime.

I could... what? Prophecy? About Toby? What prophecy? And I..._ I caused you harm_?? _And_ the Kingdom?? I... oh Jareth, I had no idea... no one ever told me I... that I'd done... I only did what the book had said, and I didn't know it would have... heavens, I'm so sorry. What did I _do_??

Shocked and concerned,

Sarah

P.S. No worries. I meant the part about the laxatives. They raid my house any more and they'll _never do it again_.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 07, 2008 9:54 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

You have allowed the goblins to play this game, haven't you? That would explain my Mergarunk has begun insisting that everyone refer to her as 'Queen Frostine'. Although, why Jum Jum wants to be called 'Cootie' is beyond me.

I rather think you would like Marshel. He is quite... flamboyant. More so than me, even. ;-) He is a shameless flirt and will throw himself at creatures of any species, though I am afraid that you are not of the correct gender for his tastes. Oh... it occurs to me that humans were not quite as accepting of that sort of thing, the last time it came up. Does it bother you?

Do you remember when I mentioned that children wished away are always prophesized well in advance by the one you refer to as the Wiseman? Of course he foretold the coming of Toby. However he did _not_ predict that you would rescue him. There have been many children who were retrieved after being wished away, but only if it has been prophesized as such. You caused a bit of an... uproar by defying the prophesy.

There were questions about my... suitability for my position, after that. Some felt that I was at fault for your rescue of Toby. But, as I said, I have nearly resolved the issue. Perhaps.

I did not intend to concern you. I realize that you did not knowingly cause any damage.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- I appreciate your desire and ability to take care of yourself, however if my goblins are entering _your_ house without permission, then they are violating a direct order from myself and I cannot tolerate that. It would not be a difficult thing for me to set a ward to notify me any time they go to your home, but I would prefer not to violate your privacy in that way. Please let me know if they do this again.

...besides, I am afraid the goblins might be _amused_ by the effects of laxatives. :-S

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Sarah** - MartiOwlsten

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Amara** - CoffeeKris

**Danika's Note: **Unfortunately, all of the writers involved in today's chapter have had their review-days, so we'll leave it up to you today. Who is your favorite character so far? Why? Are there any characters not involved that you would like to see written in? Keep in mind that we've still got cast members who have yet to join in the actual writing. There are still surprises waiting around every corner in this crazy fic!


	21. Chapter 21

**From: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 8, 8:28 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Hello Dear!

Sarah,

Hello again, honey! I had such a good time last weekend, didn't you? Your fathers hair turned out nicely... although he did throw quite the hissy fit when he found out you removed that horrid black. I've convinced him that he looks 'dead sexy', as you would put it, and he seems to have calmed down a bit.

Now he wants to sell the mini-van and buy a convertible. Will this madness ever end?! He said himself that sports cars have terrible gas mileage, and yet he is convinced that it will make him look cool.

Oh, dear, I think I may be going a little crazy... I heard Toby laughing with somebody in his room, but when I went in he told me he was watching T.V...

He doesn't have a T.V. in his room, dear.

Questioning her sanity,

Karen

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 08, 2008 9:20 AM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

WHy didn't you tell me flying was so tiring? Mom made me get up early since she wanted to clean my sheets. I'd still be sleeping...

Last night - I think it was after you gave me the turning lessons. No - maybe after we saw that weird guy? Or was it before we even ended up in the Bog? Can't remember. ANyway you said I'd get the book report done. I'll send it to you by tomorrow. Promise. Or maybe Ill bring it so I dont have to have an attatchment ont he email. I keep forgetting to do the 'attatching'...

Really? Does Sarah know that? Is she as powerful as YOU then? I can't believe it - my sister an ENCHANTRESS?? I will try that next time I see her.

Is the whole 'last encounter' one of those things to treat like an adult and eavesdrop on to find out? Or is it one of those things I'm never going to? Not even if I badger her?

Wedneday I challenge you to a 'who can stare the longest'! Ill be practicing!

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. I see. I dunno. I say or type something and then I imagine it without really thinking. And well it's one of those things that you can't help but thnk about. Like when you're on a plane and scared it's gonna crash and they say 'don't think about crashing' and then you do.

And for why it's gross - well erm, erm, um, just something Sarah said once.

NO UNICORN PATCH PLEASE!! (im not telling.)

xXx

**From:** ImbeclicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 8, 2008, 10:00 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: My apartment

Lady,

Who dared ta invade dee Lady? Troink will pass dee message to every Goblin... Troink doesn't know who, but Troink knows that dee Kingy will be very mean until dee goblins that are reesponsibbel get droppkicked into dee bog.

Troink is sorry that dee lady's nayber is so sad... Troink will help make dee next cake... And Troink will be even better then on dee game night... Troink wants to make dee lady happy...

Troink thinks going ta dee kingy is good if you want dee Goblins to stop, but Troink will tell dee goblins dee lady is upset.

Troink loves you!

xXx**­**

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 8, 2008, 11:04 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: My apartment

Troink,

Thanks for passing the word along. Oh, ah, the bog? Goodness... no one deserves that. No, we don't have to get the King involved. I let him know about it, and he was nice enough to let me have my way with it - so no one gets dropped into the bog this time.

Don't worry... I already took care of the cake for my neighbor. But, thank you for offering.

Aw. That's very sweet that you want to make me happy... you're a very nice little goblin, and you're very helpful. Thank you.

Oh, no worries... the King has his bog, but the Lady has cupcakes of doom. Any goblin who eats one will seriously regret it. So... hey, they can listen to me, and stay out of my kitchen and not eat food that isn't for them, or they can have diarrhea for a week.

... So, just for future reference, never eat a cupcake from my house, unless I give it to you, and let you know it's a safe one, okay? I think we'll probably stick with cookies and brownies, just to be safe.

Lady loves you, too,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, July 8, 2008, 11:30 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: My apartment

Lady,

Troink served dee lady well, yes? Wate a minnitt? Dee **_KINGY_** was nice? And **_no_** Goblins get dropped into dee bog? Wut did dee lady do to our Kingy?

If you ever need Troink for baking, just ask and Troink will come to help dee lady.

Troink thinks Troink blushed... Troink is happy now.

Cupcakes of doom?...Troink is scared! Wut is this Diarrhea that dee lady speaks of?

Troink likes a cookie...

xXx**­**

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 8, 2008, 11:51 a.m.

**To: **GlitterinKing(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Arrival of the Calvary

Your Majesty,

A quick note to inform you that the goblins you sent have arrived -- or at least most of them have -- and are currently wreaking havoc and chaos among the Floovians. I would almost feel sorry for our captors, were it not for the fact that they have recently taken to prodding my fair brother with a cow-herding device, as if poor Ludo were no more intelligent than the local bovine!

At any rate, I expect the goblins to reach me at any moment, as I can hear their somewhat rowdy progress from below the tower in which I am locked. I dearly hope to continue our quest by early tomorrow morn. Shall we retain a number of goblins for added... er... protection? Or ought we to send them back to the Labyrinth post haste? Please advise.

Until again,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 8, 2008 2:15 pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Mission Accomplished

Rob,

Ah, don't worry about the cake - enjoy it! After all, I did make it for _you_. You _so_ earned it with the shower - which, works _wonderfully_, by the way.

Well... He's a good musician, though, one of the best. But... not to worry. He and I had it out good, and we've come to somewhat of an understanding. So, everything, for the moment, is fine; nice, even. I think... I think I was just mostly upset by his being around, again, but I've come to terms with that fact. So, it's okay. And Toby couldn't be happier... which is the most important thing.

See you,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 8, 2008 3:07 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

You will become accustomed to it. You are using new muscles and putting your body through a workout it is not used to. I suspect you may be a bit sore as well as sleepy. Was it not worth it, though?

I will collect the report from you tomorrow during your lesson. We will be back to the regular exercises. I expect to see improvement; I hope that you have been practicing. If you do well, I will teach you the basics of illusion. Since you enjoy using Fire so much, I will teach you to make your crystal glow so that you will always have light. But you must earn this.

I have attempted to speak with your sister on the subject, but she refuses to acknowledge the truth of my words. I believe that she is afraid to have that power within herself and so she is trying to smother or ignore them. Homework time: What dangerous side effects can this method of dealing with her powers have?

_Jareth_

PS - Why would Sarah be discussing the relative grossness of her and I... together?

xXx

**From: **Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 8, 2008 3:47 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Yeah, I was a little sore too. But you're right - it was definitely worth it! When are we flying next?

Back to regular exercises? OK. I'll work on the book report tonight. And I HAVE BEEN PRACTISSING! I'll get to do something? Awesome!

Homework time: If Sarah is sup-surp-srupr-surpassing her powers then she could get sick! Or the magic would be forced in really really tight with no release and try to get out somehow. It's dangerous.

Wait a sec - DOESN'T SARAH KNOW THAT?? SHE COULD GET HURT!!

She's usually careful about this stuff...

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. I asked her about the 'THe Goblin King fell in love with the girl...' line.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 08, 2008 4:19pm

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: A bit of help

Toby,

A... bird. You're going to be turning into a bird...? Hm. Very cool... but please be careful! I'm getting flashes from _The Sword in the Stone_. Watch out for larger birds and... big objects. And air planes. Though, those won't be Underground...

A _feather_? Holy cow. And a red tailed hawk feather, at that. Oy. There protected in the U.S. , so that's not an easy feather to get.

Lucky, though, for you, that I know a guy. HA! Well, girl. Seriously, of all the luck... if you'd picked a harpy eagle or something, you'd be in trouble, but... one of the girls in my office works at the Renaissance Fair when it's in season, and... if I'm not mistaken, I believe they have a red tailed hawk in the falconry show, there. I'll ask her if she can talk with the guy... I think she dated his assistant, one year. You'll have to give me some time, though... a week at least, because I don't know where the troupe is, but I just might be able to get one mailed from them. I'll check with Sue...

So, did you get to pick it, or is the bird thing like the Elements, that some come more naturally than others? Hm. If I could choose which bird I would be, I think I, personally, would choose the peregrine falcon - the fastest bird in the world. :-P Of course, though, they're even more rare than the red tailed hawk, so I haven't a _clue_ how I would get a feather from one of them - they're endangered.

Um. Oh, I don't know... I still say you're bother nutters and that I am not magical, but... oh, whatever. Surprise me with whatever book you like.

What's Mrs. MacGregor up to, now? She wasn't searching for farm animals in your Mom's flower bushes again, was she?

Talk to you later kid,

Sarah

P.S. Okay, so I think you heard about it from Troink, but I have a weekly game night at my house with several creatures from the Labyrinth. Yeah... it's crazy... Anyway, we have it on Wednesday night. If Jareth wouldn't mind moving your Wednesday night lesson over to Thursday or something, you're welcome to come. It's fun... except for when the goblins or Fireys start trying to out-fart Agnes, the trash-lady. Then, things get a little scary... and smelly. But, hey, if you want to come, you're welcome to. Just let me know.

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 8, 2008 5:16 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: A bit of help

Sarah,

Yeah it was awesome! Jareth lent me one of his awesome feather coats and then he helped me change forms. Lots of concentrations and stuff but it was SO COOL. We then did a couple of practice turns round the tower of the castle and then we went flying 'round the Labyrinth! It's HUGE. Like I know you said that it was big, and well I _know_ it's big but when you're up there flapping your wings it's so awesome!

I was careful. Really. Mostly. It _wasn't_ my fault that I ended up over the Bog of Et-ent-enitral stench. Really. I got okay though. This short guy down there yelled at me and I flew off. Jareth then found me and gave me more lessons on turning.

Then he tried to give me a mouse. GROSS!

They're protected? Didn't know that...a week fine. I dont know when we're flying again. Jareth didn't say. Tomorrow I'm giving him the book report and I might learn how to keep a crystal full of light. Isn't that neat?

Speaking of that, Sarah. Jareth told me about mages and enchantresses. How they are so powerful. How there are only FIVE of them? And Jareth is one of them?

AND APPARENTLY YOU ARE AN ENCHANTRESS?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??

"Cause it's so cool. You've got all this power! Just one thought and bam! he's down, and one thought zing! there's light. Why aren't you learning??

You do know you could get hurt if you don't learn, right Sarah?? You're always so worried about me and then you go and do this so YOU will get hurt. What's with you??

I dont mean that meanly Sarah. Really. You're just always concerned about _me_. What about you?

Okay. Back to birds. I got to pick. I picked the Hawk 'cause of the books. They talk about 'em quite a bit and how they work. Not sure on the whole 'thermal' thing...anyway remember that the boy -who-got-stuck-as-a-Hawk's name was Tobias? Weird.

Didn't Jake turn into a peregrine Falcon? Yeah, they're cool too. Didn't think of that...

When Jareth emails me back I'll ask him if he has anything for you to read. I'd give you my copy of Balance of Power but I have the feeling Jareth wants me to have it as resorce. Recorce? Rescorce? No idea how to spell that.

Mrs. MacGregor is crazy! She grabbed poor Cluckers when she came in and started telling it stories of 'back in the old day'. He nearly clawed her and she didn't notice! She's so WEIRD!

Your brother, Toby

P.S. I'll ask Jareth that too. That would be reat! Mom and Dad never play Uno and Mark is way too easy to beat. And Maggie is too hard to play with...I'll bring some of Mom's old clothespins if I get to come and the smell is bad. :)

P.P.S. Are the emo-emot-eoat-emaoticitians neat?

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 08, 2008 5:51pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Ok, fine

Jareth,

Yes, I have played Candyland with the goblins. They love it - surprise, surprise. Cootie? LOL - yeah... that's another game we play, sometimes, but only when there aren't too many goblins there... it tends to get them a little too rowdy. With a lot of them, we typically stick to Uno, because the colors and numbers makes them think harder to get them matched correctly, and they stay quieter.

Marshel sounds _awesome_!! I really think I'd enjoy meeting him, sometime. Oh, some humans aren't that excited by the idea, I know. I know a few like that. Me? Well, everyone has a right to their own way of living, so if that is their choice, I have no problem with that. Some of my best friends are gay. They're really awesome to go shopping with.

You are _joking_. Just because I won Toby back...? But he's my brother, I had every right to win him back. That's just... oh, that's just silly! _Your_ fault? How could that possibly be your fault? Of all the ridiculous things... not that I see there to be any fault, but if it were to be anyone's fault, it would be _mine_. You didn't help me, in fact _you _tried to stop me! How absolutely ludicrous!

Wait, wait, wait, hold it. You've nearly resolved it? So... oh, heavens... _you've been trying to fix the mess I left behind, for eight years??_ I mean, I doubt anyone inclined to cause an uproar would wait eight years to do it, so it had to have started back then. Eight years??

Jareth, I'm so sorry. So very sorry. You're right... I never meant to cause anyone harm, not even you, not even eight years ago. I... Oh, well, this feels absolutely silly to say, since I'm not of that much importance in your world, and I most definitely don't have much knowledge of whatever happened or what all I did, but... if there's any way I can help, any way I could make things better, or something... please let me know. I mean it when I say that I will help if I can. You're a friend, and I've told you my feelings about the bonds of friendship, and how seriously I take them. That applies to you, too - especially since I was the one that started the trouble.

And... speaking of friends, that reminds me. I meant to ask you awhile ago, but... I don't know. It didn't feel quite right, at the time, and then part of me was afraid of the answer.

After I ran the Labyrinth, as you know, I kept contact with my friends, but... not long after that, Hoggle disappeared. He stopped answering me when I called, Didymus looked for him for a short while, but I _do_ mean short, as it was right after that that he went on that crusade of his with Ludo. I started asking anyone who would answer my calls - which was how I ended up making so many friends in your kingdom. Troink was the first goblin to listen to me, the first to try and search for him. Took him ages to find his house, mostly because no one knew who he was by name, or that he'd even had a home, and... well, Troink kept forgetting what I'd asked him to do, too. I've been looking for him pretty much for eight years, doing all I could except going in to look for him myself - though... a few times I really was close to doing just that. Do you know where he is? He is... alive, right? I would really appreciate anything you could tell me about what happened to him.

Your friend,

Sarah

P.S. Oh, if the little buggers do it again, it'll be their own dang fault, and _you'll know_. Trust me... they wouldn't find _these_ laxatives amusing. :-D

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 08, 2008 6:07pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a) hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: Hello Dear!

Hey Karen,

Ah, last weekend was great! (I tucked the Guitar Hero away in my closet, where Toby most definitely won't find it... that is, if he were to snoop. You never know). Yes, Dad's hair was awesome! Ahaha! He was upset over the black, but... did you see his face? I laughed so hard... he was _sooo_ upset, until you started to swoon, and then I think even Toby noticed him with his chest puffed out a little bit.

Oh, good heavens. Daddy... I don't think I can help much there, except perhaps to suggest that you point out to him that _you_ are the only person who really needs to think he looks cool, and you already do. Heck, I really think he does look nice, with the new haircut. _Men_. No, I don't think the madness will ever end. It's in their genes.

Ah, don't mind Toby. He's a nine-year-old kid... heck, you remember _me_, when I was younger. I was always reciting lines and making up stories and plays. At one point, I would even sit in front of my mirror and make imaginary TV commercials (I think you caught me, once). Toby's _my_ little brother, after all. I'd bet anything he was just playing and making up a story or something, and was probably too embarrassed to admit it to his mother.

After all, you're never too old to play, _riiiight_? Just like I told you when I talked you into trying that Dance Dance Revolution game at the arcade in the mall. Everyone loves to play, even adults.

I really wish I would have had my camera for that one. Just to show Dad you still got the moves. I know you thought it was embarrassing, but I swear those guys were cheering because you were _good_. Better than me, at least. When my foot slipped and I slammed into the machine was when they laughed - but it sure didn't stop me.

Don't worry, you're still sane. Boys will just be boys... and you live with two of them.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 8, 2008 7:47 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Mission Accomplished

Hey Sarah:

Well, if you and he have patched things up, or if you are willing to concede that this guy has a valid place in your brother's life, then who am to say anything? Just remember, if you need to talk, I'm just down the hall, and I usually have a pint of Edy's Dreamery Coney Island Waffle Cone ice cream in my freezer.

I'm also willing to try to make my peace with your cat. After I get home on Sunday, I drop by with my 'offering' to Duncan--a freshly caught, fresh water bass.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 8, 2008 8:04 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **My Poor Hair...

Dear Sarah,

To say I am slightly sad and disappointed would be an understatement. However, I admit, you got your dad and you got him good. You know, ever since you left I've found myself in front of the mirror trying to figure out whether or not I like my new hair. It does look good, I'm just not sure about it. I don't think this style is me. And my dye! Hunny I had just put that in just a little bit ago!

Such is the exasperated life of an aging father.

Anyway, I don't have too much time. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd send you an email before I laid down on my awkward looking hair. Don't worry, you did a good job. Just tell me next time so I can at least put up a fight!

How's your shower working, by the way? Did Rob fix? You know...he really doesn't sound like too bad a character. I'm serious! Bring him over! It's been a long time since I've seen any of your friends. Especially the male ones.

I'm _just _saying.

With lots of love,

Your father

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 08, 2008 10:52 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

When we go flying again will depend entirely upon how much you practice your more mundane magics.

I have attempted to speak with Sarah about her lack of training, but she is loathe to discuss the matter. Perhaps if you approach her, being she is more convinced of your sincere concern for her health, she will listen. I certainly hope so. She is not only a danger to herself, you know, but everyone near her.

For your homework, I want you to respond with one creature that we saw during our flight that corresponds with each of the prime elements. I also want you to tell me one way they use that element to thrive.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- What line? There is no line about the Goblin King loving the girl in the book. I am _quite_ familiar with the book.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 08, 2008 11:00 PM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Arrival of the Cavalry

Didymus,

The goblins are to return home immediately. I sincerely doubt they would be more help than hindrance. Continue the quest, but be warned that the situation in the Goblin Kingdom is shifting and the Ebstone may no longer be the key I was hoping for.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**‑­**

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 8, 2008 11:05 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Sarah,

I am certain that Marshel would like you very much, especially if you were to share with him some of your baking secrets. Gay? Is that the term humans use? Interesting. Well, for Marshel, at least, it is quite... accurate.

Yes, you did have every right to win Toby back, however you were supposed to fail. Had you been a normal human, you would have. Most do. There are some who are destined to defeat the Labyrinth and rescue their children, but the Prophet always warns me when they are coming. They are never assigned to a Fae parent. Toby was. He was to go to one of the most powerful Fae in the entire Underground. Thus, the problem.

I know that you did not mean anyone harm. While I was _most_ upset with you for a long time, I have come to the understanding that it was not your fault. It is no one's fault and those are the most difficult dilemmas to resolve. I would not be so hasty to offer your help. The price may be far more than you are willing to pay.

I knew that you were not in communication with the dwarf, but I had assumed that the two of you had had some sort of falling out. I have not prohibited his communication with you and he is certainly not dead. Although I am not surprised none of your hunters have found him. Not many go near his current residence by choice.

Well then... I have sent him a portable device such as Didymus carries. I will require him to contact you. I will allow him to explain his current situation for himself.

_Jareth_

PS- You must understand that I have no doubt of your abilities to handle them yourself. It is a matter of authority. I know immediately where the goblins go Aboveground, with the sole exception of your home. If they are invading your home, they are violating my orders. I need them to see that they cannot do that or they will continue to push the bounds of what I tell them until chaos ensues. I promise that I will not punish them too severely, but they must be aware that I am _watching_ them.

Even if, for your sake, I am not.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 08, 2008 11:17 PM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**‑­**

**Subject: **The Girl

Hogwash,

You are extraordinarily fortunate that Sarah still considers you her friend after what you did to her. She is worried for you and, as such, I have given my word that you will contact her. I am confident that Jum Jum will deliver this Hand Pilot safely to you. Please inform him that he may return home now but that if he gets footprints on my curtains again, he will have a much longer term.

Write the girl. That's an order.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**CAST**

_In order of appearance_

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Toby** - Kore-of-Myth

**Troink** - Sylistra the Scholar

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Didymus** - FaeriesMidwife (Look, I finally spelled it right)

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**James** - BananaPlant

**Danika's Note**: Ooh! Hoggle! Anyone else excited? I am saddened to say that the pulchritudinous FaeriesMidwife, who plays everyone's favorite talking fox with the magic box, has been under the weather. Let us cheer her up by telling her what we think of her portrayal of **Didymus**, shall we?


	22. Chapter 22

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 9, 2008 7:18 AM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Then I'll be practicing _really_ hard. Flying was AWESOME!

Sarah knows a lady who might get me a feather. Maybe in a week or so...that alright?

I did talk to Sarah about how she could hurt herself. Haven't heard back from her yet...She did say she'd read any books you have for her. Id give her my 'Balance of Power' but I think youre right...it _is_ helpful...Got anything for her?

Also - Sarah wanted me to ask you if we could move this lesson to tomorrow. Did you know she was Uno nights? They sound so cool! Sarah said I could come over and play tonight if we did the lesson tomorrow instead. Is that ok? Ill still send you the bookreport...

More homework:

-I saw a flying fish in the pond outside the labyrinth. It uses water to live in and is it's hab-habi-haba-habatat.

-I saw a Fiery. It uses Fire as rebirth to reg-regenrate its limbs.

-I saw some fairies. They use wind to propel themselves and to get power in their wings to keep them healthy.

-I saw something that could have been a dwarf. He was using the earth pound his hands agains and to control his temper. He also used it as a weapon for throwing.

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. Of COURSE there's the line. It's in the book. Give me a sec...

...OK im typing this from the book itself: _'-but what no one knew was this - The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers.'_

Got anything to say for yourself? You really _didn't_ love Sarah did you? 'Cause like I said...GROSS!

**From: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 08, 2008 7:49 AM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Arrival of the Cavalry

Your Royal Majesty,

Whether or not the Ebstone turns out to be the key you truly seek, I shall find it and bring it to you. Never let it be said that Ridley Smellskeenly Didymus did not complete a mission!

My brother Ludo and I are both free. The goblins, though they took their time about it, reached me mere hours after I sent off my last email to you. When I descended the tower, I saw many Floovians covered in and stuck to the walls with multi-colored... _Silly String_, which the goblins claimed to have received from the Lady Sarah. Pray tell, do you know if this is true? What a perfectly harmless but effective tool this Silly String proved to be!

Ludo and I are once again on the move, closing in upon the Ebstone -- I can keenly smell it now! The goblins should be heading for home... soon. They apparently are enjoying their reign over the Floovians, who have now replaced me as their deity of choice in favor of the Goblin Collective. I believe it is something to do with the Silly String, though at the rate they are going through it, they are soon to lose their magical appeal and then I fear for them... but they have chosen to remain. Why the Floovians are more impressed with sticky string that shoots forth from a can than a talking box is beyond me. Hmph.

We shall send regular updates as we progress toward our goal.

Yours as ever,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Wednesday, July 9, 2008 3:00PM  
**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **Concerned and/or Irritated.

Jareth,

Have you simply ceased to exist or have you been so busy that you couldn't find time to send a response to me? Alas, my heart is shattered in a million tiny bits!

How are the lessons with the boy going? Did you give him the jewled hawk I sent? (Notice I sent a large one for you and a small one for him?)

I'm no longer in the blasted carriage! I arrived two days ago. Since then I've already begun training. I would tell you more, but I simply won't waste my effort writing unless I'm sure that you're there to read it. Must go, my instructor is bellowing.

_Rel _

P.S. I swear Jareth, if you don't respond to this I will hunt you down and slap you with a codfish!  
P.P.S. Unless you have a good reason...or are hurt. You're alright aren't you? I'm not sure whether to be worried or infuriated.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008 11:31 am

To: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: Ok, fine

Dear Jareth,

Yes, gay is the term we use. Not to make an overly general statement, but it tends to be true for many, not just Marshel. I would love to meet him, sometime.

Oh, ouch, that stings… not that you said it, but… Toby was assigned a parent, who happened to be one of the most powerful? Ah… assigned to someone else. I can't imagine _my_ life without him in it. I understand how that person must have felt… having been promised a child and then not getting it, but… 

imagining Toby with someone else just makes my chest hurt. I couldn't bear to let him go, I love him so much…

That reminds me. I also meant to ask you about Bethany . How is she doing? I'm sure she's as fine as she was last time we discussed her, but… believe it or not, I think of her, often.

Recently at work, we've been trying to handle a sticky situation with a young mother who just doesn't seem to be able to manage her daughter, though there is no question that she loves her daughter to pieces. We're trying to work with her, to help her be a better parent, but… sadly, we don't have much hope. She reminds me rather of Linda, with her flights of fancy and horridly short attention span. She's just out of school, and her parents abandoned her when they learned she was pregnant, so she's pretty much on her own. Her name is Jamie, and her little three year old daughter is Kayla.

Jamie came in three times last week, for different reasons, and each time I somehow end up with Kayla on my lap. She's too little to read, and doesn't fuss much at all, so she just sits there while I type, watching my fingers, or the monitor if I have time to pull up an online video or something for her. She makes me think of Bethany a lot, given the situation. Last time she was here, poor thing, she was so tired she fell asleep on me. Sad thing is that she loves her mother so entirely… she won't do well if she has to be taken away and put into foster care, especially since the foster families we have are already pretty full… But she's so adorable. Dark curly hair, long eye lashes, large brown eyes and freckles across her pale cheeks. It's the harder part of the job, the part I'm not fond of… I get too attached to the tiny ones.

Ah, well, if anyone had any right to be upset with me, it would be you – though… I'm glad you're not so much anymore. And the cost may be high… but regardless of my intent, I am still responsible. If you can't resolve things, I would still like you to come to me. I don't know… maybe there's something I could do to help. I would be willing to, at the very least, try. Please come to me if you can't fix things. I won't have you face the consequences that really ought to be mine.

_Hoggle is alive?! _Oh, Jareth!! THANK YOU!! Oh!! I'm so excited! You have no idea… I've been just searching and searching… Oh, if you were here, I'd glomp you!!

…

Erm. That means to give someone a big hug, very suddenly, and squeezing them very tightly.

…

Anyway, _thank you, thank you, thank you!! _

Big hugs,

Sarah

P.S. Ah, okay. Well, if it's that important, why don't you… eh… keep an eye on my place? I mean, you said you could put a ward up or something like that… if it's a matter of authority, then by all means, I don't mind you keeping an eye on my home for that.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 9, 2008 1:26 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Toby,

Flying is only the tip of the iceberg. Wait until I can teach you to step through shadows or reorder time. Normally, a sorcerer of your power level would not be able to change time, but given your strength in Chaos, I think you will be able to manage. Keep working hard so that you can progress to these feats.

Since you have more time on Mondays, we will make that 'field trip' day. Please let your sister know, but assure her that I will not take you anywhere dangerous until you can handle it.

You will find a copy of _The Fundamental Sorcerer_ under your bed. It is a bit battered, very old, but it is excellent for basic magical theory. Please pass it on to your sister.

Well, I suppose we could postpone your assignment. However then I could not give you the lovely present that a friend of mine sent, just for you. I suppose if Uno is more important than learning a new spell, than expanding your magical abilities, than exploring the deepest powers in the worlds (and gifts, don't forget gifts), then I _suppose_ we could postpone your lesson.

After all, we wouldn't want you to miss the excitement. I hear that they are serving beans for supper in the trash heap tonight.

Basic, but acceptable. Now tell me how you can use that to exert control over those creatures or to aid them. I wish for one of each per creature, please.

_Jareth_

PS- Toby, I am quite familiar with _all_ of the lines in that book. After all, I _wrote_ it. There is no line about the Goblin King loving the girl. That is absolute tosh. She was a child, for pity sake.

From: FariesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008 2:27pm

To: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast net

Subject: RE: My apartment

Troink,

Yes, you served me well. I'm very pleased. Yes, of course the King was nice, and no Goblins dropped into the bog. The King and the Lady get along very nicely now. I swear, I didn't do anything! I just… gave him some brownies.

If I ever need an extra hand or two when baking, I will be sure to call you.

Yes, cupcakes of _doom_. But, the Lady likes Troink, so there's no need to be worried. That, and I think the King will be watching my apartment from now on, so… I guess I won't need the doomed cakes.

Diarrhea? Um. Really runny poops that burn your bottom and smell almost as bad as the bog. You know... Shooty-poo.

…

Okay, I have to go and laugh myself silly now.

Lots of love,

Sarah

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 09, 2008 5:59 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Bloody moon above

To  
_  
His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King **

My sweet scoundrel son,

Don't forget my newly acquired title, The 341st Annual Seafoam Sculpture First Place Winner. Though with Water being one of my stronger suits, one could almost consider my victory unfair. And the judges 

were all men. And I might have flaunted myself a little.

The Ascension will begin in a matter of days. I'm very pleased that I was able to make it in time. If my memory is correct there seems to be a significantly greater number of Rose Pixies this time around, making the sight all the more glorious. And how could I have forgotten how beautiful the music was? It would have been wonderful if you could have joined me but you have time for plenty of Life Celebrations in your future and more pressing matters to tend to at the moment. Perhaps next time? And who knows, there's still a lot left to happen in this one.

My, you do seem in a particularly sticky predicament, don't you? You couldn't simply appear and demand the spell to be lifted without her simply getting cross and refusing it but now that you have 

become her friend you realize it is a great burden to place on her. Could you have actually grown a conscience with the girl? Deceiving her would be the wrong way to go about it but I have no answers for you in how to go about telling her of your plight. It is remarkable how you want to be so honest with her when you have no qualms with lying to others. What you've been telling me from the beginning is that this girl means something different to you than anyone else you have ever come across, even those you love. I think there might be something just beneath the surface that you have yet to acknowledge. And as frustrated as she may be with you at times, I'm positive she is in the exact place as you. I fear no matter what, feeling may be hurt and great sacrifices will be made. How my heart goes out to both of you.

And this business about the harpsichord. I admit that I would have been displeased with your lack of interest in the instrument but I _never_ would have been as upset as when you admitted that you lied all this time and had the utter _audacity_ to burn it! A simple "Mumsie, I hate the thing" would have sufficed! I would have taken it off your hands in a heartbeat. The thing was an _heirloom_! I shudder when I think of how long it's been in the family only to have it reduced to ashes.

The only watching of my figure that has occurred was that of the delicious young men I left back at the White Inland Sea. That's right my dear boy, your Mumsie's still got it.

The brownies. The naughty, gooey, _chocolaty_ brownies! Oh, my goodness, there simply aren't words to describe... I had to sit down for fear my legs would give way beneath me.By the Twelve Seas that girl is a phenomenon, a master of the culinary arts! It would be wise of you to stay on her good side just so she continues to bake for you. I would love to meet her just based on how she performs in the kitchen. They brownies were absolutely divine and you are most generous in sharing them with me. I am impressed that you could part with any of them! Just thinking about that chocolate... I don't believe I will be the same for quite some time.

I wish you the best of luck,

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008 2:39pm

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: Mission Accomplished

Oh Rob! (dude, I'm channeling Mary Tyler Moore, here – LOL) You are just the absolute sweetest! I will most definitely keep in mind the ice cream offer, should I need it, and as for the fish… like I said. So sweet. You're awesome.

Well… we'll see if Duncan will be nice. I'm inclined to think he'll be a bit nicer, but we'll see.

And you know that you are welcome to say whatever you want – this is me, not… I don't know, someone else. You're a friend, so I sure don't mind. Goodness knows I tell you the strangest things.

Yeah, he's… not what I expected. Okay, so honestly, I expected him to be the exact same as I always figured him to be, but… He's different. It's crazy. He's even offered to help me brush up on… piano. I… dabbled a little when I was in high school. I haven't accepted but I think he's going to send a book home with my brother for me to borrow and take a look at. When I was little, I'd always had dreams of being able to… play piano.

That, and, oh! I'm so excited!! So, there was a friend I had back then who had helped me out when I was struggling after my Dad remarried and had Toby (you know, new-mommy/daddy's-got-a-new-baby syndrome), and I lost contact with him after High School. I've been trying to get in contact with him for _years_. Literally. He's an older man, so I was terrified that he could have even passed away and I never would have known…

But, while communicating with my 'ex', who's name is Jareth, by the way (I know, it's different… I think he's of Scandinavian descent or… something), he _knows_ him! And he's okay, still alive and all that. I think he's got an email address, so I might be able to get in contact with him again! Isn't that awesome??

Okay, I've got to run. I need to email Toby back – he might be coming to visit me tonight.

See you, (again, you are SO the best neighbor ever!!)

Sarah

p.s. Good luck with the fly fishing!!

From: Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008 3:04pm

To: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: A bit of Help

Toby,

Oh, wow, that does sound like loads of fun. Best summer vacation ever, wouldn't you say?

Whoa, you ended up in the bog?? Oh, so long as you don't end up _in_ the bog, that's okay… but be careful around that thing!! It stinks so bad… no one deserves to be there. There was a guy there? What the heck? I know Didymus has been on his crusade, and I swear he was the only creature alive who could stand that smell. Maybe they've got bog sprites or something that I missed when I passed through.

LOL – mouse. Yes, that does sound like something Jareth would do, doesn't it?

Five mages and enchantresses? Whoa. Sounds… neat. Of course Jareth would be one… I should have figured.

Oh, Toby… I'm _not_ an enchantress. Jareth… well, he says that I could be one, but I'm _so_ not, kid. I'm just me, just Sarah. I live in a small apartment, work in a low paying job, try but fail at dating, and I drive an old beat-up Toyota . I swear there isn't anything magical about me, other than some of my friends. That's why I'm not learning. I won't get hurt, Toby… I don't use magic, I'm not magical… And 

what do you mean, 'what's with me'? You make it sound like I've been studying magic for years and never told you. All this stuff? It's new to me… I don't know anything, and I swear I would have told you if I had.

I am _fine. _I know you're concerned, but I swear… there's not a drop of magical problems with me. Not a spec! I mean… Harry Potter had all this stuff that hinted he was different, right? Well, other than the fact that I seem to make friends with small and usually onery magical creatures, I'm as normal as anyone else. Really.

That is very weird, indeed. Tobias the hawk. Was there someone who turned into a peregrine? I don't recall… I swear, those were the one fantasy book series that I just couldn't get into. Now _that_ was weird.

I think you mean _Resource_. And that's fine. I trust your new magical judgement – pick me out something you think will be good. I haven't read a good book in ages.

Poor Mrs. Macgregor. I really do feel sorry for her… but that's nice of you to let her visit with Cluckers. She's old… she could probably use some company. Maybe I'll make her some cornbread or something. Does her family EVER come to visit anymore??

Love ya kid,

Sarah

P.s. Just email or give me a call, if you can make it. If not, don't feel bad.

P.P.S. Emaoticitians?? What the heck, kid? Do you mean _emoticons_? Like the little smiley faces? :-D (I think that one is Jareth's favorite)

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 9, 2008 4:34 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: GREAT NEWS!

Jareth,

Step through shadows? Reorder time? WOW. Can't wait to learn _that_. And I am working hard! I spen t a whole _hour_ today practicing. I'm getting better too. My toe is pretty much yellow now instead of purple and I didn't drop it on my foot today! I did gonk myself in the teeth once - but Cluckers jumped on my arm while I was focussing...

I'll tell Sarah when I hear back from her. I emailed her last night but haven't heard back yet. I love field trips! Well these ones. The ones at school are boring. They either take us to the museum or aqu-aqar-aqarium. BORING.

I'll give the book to Sarah. It _is_ really old. hehe. Know any spells for pages that have fallen out of books? That would take a bit of Earth, right?

Present? From a friend of yours? Just for me? Really? New spell? Expanding my powers? xploring the deepest powers of the world? GIFTS?

But..but..but..but...you say it's fine? Or is this sarcasm again?

Beans in the trash heap? What'd that have to do with me? I'm not eating them. That's where the Junk people...

Wait a sec. Didn't Sarah say that Agnes the Junk Lady farts badly? And don't beans well y'know, like in the song _beans beans the musical fruit. They make you whistle they make you toot..._

I _was_ going to bring a clothes pin. Or two. Maybe I need Mom's Lysol too...

But I'm allergic to the lysol! Makes me want to vomit it's so sicky sweet smelling nasty! I'm coughing just think about it. Blech.

...You dont think Sarah will mind if I dont go, will she? I mean, it would mean three late nights in a row instead of every other and Mom would be mad if Im tired all day long even if she _doesnt _know what Im doing.

'Sides, how am I supposed to get to Sarah's apartment anyway? She and Mom haven't been making any plans...Guess Ill see you later unless Sarah is really upset! ) Am I brining Cluckers?

More homework? Fine, here:

1. If you take the water around the flying fish and that that flows in it and weave in your own powers you can gain control. The water is what the fish needs to survive - when you control it you have the power over the fish.

2. The fire that makes up the Fiery is pure magic. The water can be just water but since the Fiery is a magical creature, to take control of it's fire is to take control of _itself._

3. The fairies are like the fish and need the air to survive, but though they are magical teh wind isn't _them_. So to have control of the wind around them will give you power to help/over them.

4. Er. The dwarf guy in the bog wouldn't have been able to defend himself really without the clobs of dirt he threw. So to take that leaves him unprotected? Or super protected if you feed magic into what's around him?

Your Friend, Toby

P.S. YOU WROTE THAT BOOK?? But your name isnt there! Sarah said it was an old fairy tale since theres no name. She never said how she got it...

And there is a line! I told you...written in? It's written in? Are you saying _Sarah_ wrote it in? She wouldn't have! Really - no offense, please no pink patch - she used to make fun of you and your clothes SO much! (no pink patch! Please just explaining...) Sarah would _never_ have done that!

And how did you look at the book? And know that? Are you visiting without telling me? That's so unfair! I would have snuck you up some of Mom's cookies and I could have shown you my stuff! I haven't done that yet - you haven't seen any movies have you? We could have watched something...

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 9, 2008

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Dear Sarah,

I can well understand the Lady Fae's disappointment and anger at not receiving the child she had been promised. The prophecy was given six years before you ever wished Toby away. She had all of that time to build anticipation and for nothing... However, her willingness to vent those negative emotions on me reduces my sympathy slightly.

Bethany has been happy, I am certain. I can well believe that you think of her often. She is your sister, after all.

I do not know which infuriates me more, the mother who cannot ground herself enough for the welfare of her child, or the mother's parents who are effectively punishing their innocent granddaughter for the faults of her mother. Either way, the child suffers. Sometimes, I am glad when children are wished away.

Do not overly concern yourself at this time. I am working on a solution. Besides, the Fae Lady has informed me that she would be satisfied if I were to still bring her the child in question. Are you willing to give up Toby after all, to make things right?

I thought not.

I have sent the dwarf a message to contact you. Jum Jum has returned, so you should hear from him soon- if you have not already. It was not a great effort. No thanks are necessary.

_Jareth_

PS- If you wish it, but I will keep the ward to a minimum.

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 9, 2008 5:27 PM

**To:** Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: A bit of Help

Sarah,

Definitely. I think I'm the only kid who gets to say they get to go to a whole new WORLD every other day practically. So AWESOME!

We were _at_ the bog. Not in it. STINKY! Yeah, there was a dwarf guy there. Threw some dirt at me. I'm fine though. He was really grumpy. No bog sprites that I know of...

Yeah, there's Jareth, Jareth's Mum, the High Guy of something or other, His neice, and a young guy who doesnt really count...I have notes somewhere but I think they're under the bed at the moment...Cluckers has been making a 'nest' there.

Jareth says your an Enchantress. He says Ill even _know_ if I see you again. He gave me this excercise to do. And you could get hurt Sarah. Really. From _not using the magic_.Why wont you admit it? You were fine with knowing _I_ had magic. And what happened to the whole 'certain powers' thing?

Speaking of which Sarah - I was emailing Jareth about how weird the two of you _dating _would be. 'cause of what you said about him being sweet a gazillian emails ago. And I brought up the whole 'certain powers' line and Jareth says he wrote the book - but not that line! How creepy is that??

And when I look at it now it looks like it was written in! Isn't that really weird? WHo gave you that book anyway? Cause I know _you_ wouldn't have written it. You've made fun of his hair and glitter LOADS of times. You said you and him getting together would be ask likely as me and Mrs. Macgregor. YUCK!

You don't think Jareth was using the 'sarcasm' thing, don't you?? I think I need more lessons in that...it'd make more sense taht _he_ was lying then _you_ were. Not sure why...Ill bug him about it later.

I've got a book for from Jareth. Called 'The Fundamental Sorceror'. I don't know how I'm getting it to you...it's _really old_. Like pages falling out old. Hehe.

I'd just bring it this evening...'cept I don't think I can come. Jareth says he's got a gift from a friend and we're going to start some more ADVANCE magic. Really can't miss a lesson y'know...

'Sides, I'd be staying up late three nights in a row and _that_ can't happen. That's not good for my little body at all. 0)

I don't know about Mrs. MacGregor's family. I don't really ask otherwise I'd never get away...y'know. She never stops and she's got a superman grip!

Your Brother, Toby

P.S. Emoticons! Yeah that's it! Didn't know how to spell it. Yeah, aren't they neat? Jareth uses them? Didn't know that...

P.P.S. I know I said I'd bring clothespins for you but now Im not coming...I think you should get them. Really. A little birdy told me you might need them...

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 9, 2008 4:24pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Ok, fine

Dear Jareth,

Oh, wow, six years? Yes, that would be hard… yes, I can see how she would be upset. Still, even though she's upset, it's rather ridiculous to take it out on you. Heck, I would blame the prophet more than you, though… not even really him. It's my fault. No, I'm not sorry for it, but it is my fault.

But who am I to talk? I was ready to blame you for stuff that was my fault, too. LOL.

Good, I'm glad to know that. Next time you see her… give her a hug for me. Or, better yet… let me know ahead of time. I'll put something together for her. Some small gift. I've got tons of girly things she'd probably enjoy…

I know. Kayla is the only one who will suffer. I don't know what I'll do… and thinking about it really makes me sick. She's such a sweet girl! Oh, Jareth, you would adore her. This is a situation when… I don't know. If Jamie cleans up her act, even after Kayla has been taken, she could get her back, but you never know how long that will take, or if it even would happen at all. Jamie is just too young, practically a child herself. She messed up. You know, there was this one time when she came in and asked us – begged us – if we could watch Kayla for a couple of hours while she went to a job interview. My boss agreed, even though… technically, we really shouldn't do that. We're not babysitters. But… Kayla's good, so my boss and I agreed that neither of us would tell, and just keep it quiet. We really wanted Jamie to get the job. Anyway, I had a question about Kayla's diet… she's allergic to a few things here and there, and to check… well, I couldn't call Jamie during the interview, so I called Jaimie's next of kin, her parents. I figured they would know, and I didn't see any notes in the file that said I couldn't call them.

Horrid people. HORRID. They were so… so… URGH! Yeah, never again. They could care for both mother and daughter financially without any problem, yet they refused to hear anything or answer anything. I just wanted to make sure Kayla could eat peanut butter, and they acted like I was personally trying to steal from them. I went home crying that day… how could anyone be so cruel? Sure, Jaimie is a bit odd, but Kayla is an absolute baby doll.

Oy, I get so attached. I'm not even the official case worker, and I get attached. That's why I'm only an assistant, a paper-pusher. I just couldn't take the emotional pain of working out in the field.

Oh, you know what I meant, you ridiculous man. Fae. Whatever you are. That wench can just take a _flying leap_ – she's never getting her paws on my brother. But, of course, you knew I'd say something to that extent, didn't you? Besides, I _can't_ give Toby up. It would be physically impossible for me. But, if there is anything else – anything but that – I would do what I could.

Haven't heard anything from him yet, but… I don't care how much effort it did or didn't take. _Thank you, anyway! _I could still glomp you, I'm so happy!

Stupidly giddy,

Sarah

P.S. If by 'minimum' you mean that you'll keep your prying eyes away from my bathroom, then sure. ;-P As for the rest… I really don't mind or care that much. My apartment is small – you get too minimal, and you'll miss it entirely.

P.P.S. What have I told you about me making wishes, already? Silly man. Fae. Oh, whatever!

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 9, 2008 5:06 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

I am dismayed to inform you that I have, indeed, ceased to exist. Truly, the Underground will be bereft without my glorious presence. Listen to the crowds lament, "Alas! Alas! Alas!"

Or perhaps I was waiting to hear from you when you'd reached the Southern Dragons. I'm quite surprised that you made it so far south so quickly. You didn't happen to do _something_ to that carriage of yours, did you?

The lessons are going well. Your gift only arrived today and I intend to give it to him tonight. I am certain that he will be delighted. As it happens, I took him on a flying tour of the Labyrinth on Monday and he chose a hawk form very similar to your own. It gave me quite a sense of deja vu, especially when he lost control and ended up in the Bog. Oh wait, I was not supposed to ever remind you of that again, was I? Silly me. :-)

Thank you for my own gift, by the way. It is very lovely. I shall keep it in my tower and, hopefully, it will remain in one piece for more than a day or so. Really, Rella, you should know better than to waste pretty things on me. They simply do not last around goblins.

Remember, if your lessons become too intense, dragons are _highly_ ticklish, especially up under their wings.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Where in the Underground would you get a codfish, my dear?

PPS- I am as well as a man who spends all of his time with the idiots can be.

From: ImbecilicSubject1(a)  
Sent: WEdnesday, July 9, 2008 9:15 PM  
To: Fairies Byte(a)  
Subject: RE: My apartment

Lady,

Troink apologizes for not stating at dee card game, but Troink may have axidently had on of dee cupcakes of doom... ohhhh Troink in pain! Troink no longer eat any cupcakes ever again. Troink is glad that dee lady and Kingy get along well.

Troink will alwaze come just to make sure dee lady duzt axidently give Troink a brownie of doom...

Reegrettfully Troinl now understands diarrhea...

EEWWW!

Troink

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 09, 2008 5:37pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Mission Accomplished

You know, you do have a point there about your expectations of Jareth, about you expecting him to be the 'same as you always figured him out to be'. People grow and mature. Lord, I know you wouldn't recognize me if you knew me ten years ago! But, when you mentioned that he was doing the same things to you as when you were in high school, yeah, that would set off some alarms.

So, why is he an 'ex', instead of an ex-? Is he a family friend, cousin, neighbor you grew up with, or something? Are things sort of the same as they were then?

Have fun with your brother tonight. Hey, let him know that I have the new issue of Bass Fisherman that has a really interesting article that he might like to read. I'll be around if he wants it.

Rob 8-)

P.S. Man, you just reminded me of that_ really_ crazy story you told me a couple of years ago, do you remember? The one where you had a dream that you were trapped inside a Douglas Adams novel and they stuck a fish into your ear. Turned out that there was something in your ear...

That was a really nasty roach infestation that year.

From:FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008 7:59 pm

To: JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

Subject: RE: My Poor Hair…

Hey Daddy,

What do you mean, 'got you'?? You look awesome!! I swear, I studied the latest fashion magazines that showed all the men with that same hair cut, to make sure I would get it right. You totally have the style and look that Pierce Brosnan had in his last James Bond movie. I'm not kidding! And I, for one, always thought you had the Bond look about you, anyway. That's why I really wanted to try that hair style on you, first.

And, Dad… I love you, but the hair dye had to go. I'm sorry. It was terrible.

Besides, aging gracefully with the salt-n-pepper hair color is sooo trendy now. Harrison Ford does it, Sean Connery did it, and so many others. It's _sexy_. But… yeah, don't ask MY opinion on that, but do ask Karen. She'll tell you.

Now, if you ARE going to insist on getting your hair dyed again… will you at least listen to some advice? Because, hey, there IS a good way to do it. David Bowie, for one, has always had dyed hair ever since, what, the seventies? You've never seen him with a single gray hair. He goes with natural tones, ones that work with his skin and eyes, not against it. And you know what? He's got a HUGE fan base and is one of the sexiest men alive. He's in his sixties, and he's still got fans your daughter's age…

Including your daughter. Heh.

Well, my point is, if you do insist on dying your hair, let someone help who is professionally trained and is qualified. Don't trust those boxes in the stores… they don't always tell the truth.

But Dad, I'm not kidding… you look awesome. You saw Karen, she couldn't keep her hands out of your hair after I cut it. Take it from your baby girl who loves you so very, very much – you look at least ten years younger, and getting older is never a bad thing.

Well, the shower is doing great! Rob really knows his stuff. Oh… I don't know about bringing him over, though. Not that I wouldn't, because he is a good friend, and I really like hanging out with him, but… I 

kinda get the feeling that he might take the "meeting my parents" thing a bit too seriously, and get the wrong idea… he's just my friend.

But don't worry. The moment I find someone special, I'll bring him over so you can interrogate him.

Lots of love,

Sarah

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 09, 2008

To: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE:A bit of help

Toby,

LOL – I'm glad you're enjoying this. I really am.

There was a dwarf?? At the bog?? I wonder if that could have been… no, it couldn't have been Hoggle. He hated the bog, and SO wouldn't be there by choice. That's interesting, though, that anyone would be there at all… no one likes the bog, except Didymus.

Oh, gosh, it's so smelly!!

Toby, there is nothing to admit! You sound like I know something and am trying to deny it. That's not the case, I just… live in an ordinary world, I'm ordinary girl, and that's it. I… I had dreams of magical things when I was little, but I gave those up. They were just dreams… I know, of course, that the Labyrinth is real and magic is real, and given that you spent a good amount of time being exposed to magic when you were very young and highly impressionable, I don't doubt that you have magic. Me, though, I was practically full grown. I'm sorry, but… I just can't imagine it. I can't. When I do, it makes me feel like my mom, like Linda. Look at her! She spent her whole life chasing idiotic dreams, 

giving up on what mattered the most, and where is she now? Haven't a clue. But, I know she most definitely isn't the actress or movie star she swore she'd be. There are some dreams I just can't hold on to… that I can't believe are real.

And the certain powers, thing? A load of hullabaloo. It was just a book, kid.

DATING?? Jareth said that was… weird?

Oh, for the love of all that is righteous and holy.

Whatever you do… please, please, _please_ don't show the book to him!! I am begging you!! Not the line!!

I _knew_ I should have burned that thing.

Oy… okay… the line? Um. Well… the thing is… when I was young, before I ever met Jareth, the 'Goblin King' in the book just seemed like such a romantic figure, you know? Okay, so YOU wouldn't have seen it like that, but to a young girl who's mother was always dating someone new, and the idea of being in love with someone sounded like the greatest thing in the world… the Goblin King was very… romantic, indeed.

I stole the book from my mother, as she was leaving Dad. I wanted something of hers to keep, just for me.

No, the line was not written in the book by Linda. I wrote it. It was when I was fourteen, and had a new calligraphy kit. I did pretty good, huh? I made it look just like the ink in the book.

And yes, I've made fun of his hair and clothes and the glitter all the time. And I know what all I've said about him. First off, have you ever been embarrassed about something? So much that you didn't want anyone to know? Or made fun of something to hide the fact that you really did like it?

Well… I never said anything about that line, because I was embarrassed about it.

And I still say that, about him and I getting together… but I don't think you understand how I meant it. I mean that… well, Jareth is very nice (yes, I think I was wrong about him, and I've changed my opinion) and I really don't have a problem with him… but it just wouldn't happen. Jareth is a king, and I'm not even close to his league. So… no worries there, kid.

Besides, you said yourself – he most definitely thinks it would be weird. And he is probably right. It probably would be.

Hey, don't worry about the game night. We'll do it another time. Besides, Uno with goblins can be messy stuff, sometimes. Last time, I ended up with a Firey toe in my cup.

If I get the chance, I'll come by after work in a day or two and pick up the book.

Oh, so innocent, are we? So concerned about your health? This from the boy who challenged me to a Twinkie eating contest, and won.

Dang, I STILL can't touch those things.

Love you lots,

Sarah

P.S. Yes, he uses them. He was all excited when he learned about them. Be sure to tease him about how he had to explain them to me. Hee.

P.P.S. Uh-oh… must be beans for dinner again, in the dump. I had better put some paper down…

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 9:15am

To: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

Subject: I'm Sorry, Troink…

Oh Troink!! I'm so sorry!! I told you not to eat the cupcakes!! I even…

Wait a minute. I threw those cupcakes away, after Jareth said he'd watch my place. How did you get one?? They were in my trash!

Uh-oh. _What_ happened to my trash?? It's missing! Holy cow… if those cupcakes get spread around… oh dear. I think I may need to warn Jareth about this.

But, still, I'm so sorry you got a cupcake, Troink!! I never meant for you to get one.

The diarrhea should go away in a day or two. Until then, drink lots of water.

Lots of love,

Sarah

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 10, 2008 9:26 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **What the bloody...?

Sarah,

I don't suppose you have any idea why I woke up this morning to the tortured cries of, "Shooty-poo!" from a good proportion of my subjects and a smell like the Bog of Eternal Stench had exploded in my throne room?!

Oh for the love of Terror, they got into the Escher Room.

Please tell Toby that his lesson on Friday is cancelled. I have to see to the ill, evacuate the well, and then _try_ to clean this up...

Just when I thought the Goblin Kingdom couldn't get any _more_ miserable,

_Jareth_

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)  
**Sent: **Thursday, july 10, 2008 12:30 PM  
**To:** FairiesByte(a)  


**Subject: **RE: I'm Sorry, Troink...

Troink wuzn't sure how he got dee evil cupcakes but Troink knows he got a cupcake.

Troink would laff at dee thott of dee kingy's reaction when he heers about this but Troink would make a mess most likely...

Troink feels a little better but very scared. Troink coffed...big mistake...luckily Troink was in dee bathroom at dee time...

Troink

P.S. Why duz it squirt? Squirts!

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 9:36am

To: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: What the bloody…?

Jareth!!

OH MY GOSH!! _How the heck could twelve cupcakes cause so much damage?!_

It's not my fault! I SWEAR!! I made the laxative cupcakes, but when you said you would watch over my place, I threw them away in my trash!! _I threw them away!! _And… and… this morning I discovered that my trash was missing!! _Some goblins must have smuggled my trash to the Underground!! _

Oh no. Oh heavens. Thinking of what else I've thrown away in the last week…

I don't know who took it, I don't know how they got them, but… Oh, Jareth!! I'm SOOOOO sorry!!

Okay, okay… quick! On my kitchen table! There are a couple of pink bottles and a spoon. Take them, and hurry! The pink stuff is called Pepto-Bismol… it's kinda minty, so maybe they'll like it… make anyone who has 'shooty-poo' swallow two spoonfuls of it, and that should help. Also, make sure they drink lots of water, or else they'll get dehydrated, and if they've got any berries around to eat (unless they're poisonous or something) those will help as well.

I'M SO SORRY!! All I ever seem to do is make more trouble for you.

Fretfully,

Sarah

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 9:50 am

To: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: I'm Sorry, Troink…

Troink,

I've got help on the way! I gave the King some medicine that will help you feel better, okay? It's pink, and he'll give you a couple of spoons of it… swallow it alright? It'll make the squirts go away and help your tummy feel better. I promise.

Don't be scared. Everyone gets diarrhea now and then. Usually not from cupcakes, but still, it's okay.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Just take what the king gives you. I swear it will make you better.

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com **  
Sent**: Thursday, July 10, 10:48 AM **  
To**: GlitteringKing637(a)crystalcast com **  
Subject**: RE: The Girl

I don't know what you consider safe delivery. At least it still works, anyway.

Now don't that beat all... May I state, Your Royal Majesty, how appropriate a title you've given yourself.

I see you remembered my name. How gracious of you.

I suppose you're expectin' a thank you for correctin' the problem you created in the first place. Very well. I thank you, Glittering King, for not liftin' the outcast ban you so generously ordered. Thank you, again, Your Royal Majesty, for grantin' me this promotion and wonderful title. I enjoy stinkin' tremendously.

You tell that no good, poor excuse for a goblin that if he stays out of MY root cellar and leaves MY mead alone, then I won't have no cause to chase him through this muck and _you_ won't have footprints all over your curtains!

Yesterday I come home from pullin' stinkweeds and herdin' frogs to find Jum Jum breakin' into MY pantry and stuffin' himself full of MY bakery! You owe me a new lock, two pans of sweetbread, and a dozen 

spice sticks.

Next time you make sure I know they's comin'! I have enough to do keepin' the Bog in order. Last thing I need's to clean up my own house after being invaded by goblins! If I'm gonna lose sleep it's gonna be somethin' I want to lose sleep over!

And they leave the chicken with you! I ain't fishin' him out of the whirlpool if he falls in again. I lost me best net over that brainless waste of breathin'.

Sarah's worried about me, is she? Friend, you say? And she's talkin' to you, even after what you did? Too bad this thing don't carry sound or I would send my cacklin' in disbelief. What does _she_ know about friends? I bet she calls you friend too, don't she?

After what _I_ did to her?! Wha-- I didn't do nothin'! If you two ever bothered to listen to the voice of reason, I'd still be takin' care of the outer gate and not pulling worms outta my ears after scooping up sludge from the flood canal!

You don't have to order me around. I'll write her, don't you worry about that!

Disgusted,

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent:** Thursday, July 10, 1:08 PM  
**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com  
**Subject:** My state of affairs.

Oh, so you're talking to HIM now, are ya? Even after what he done to you?

Seeing as how I got no choice, as Jareth is demandin' I do it, I'm sendin' you this message to let you know I'm still alive.

He says you're worried about me, but I don't trust him anymore than I trust you. You two deserve each other. Two peas in a pod, you are. I bet you forgave him of all the horrible things he did, didn't ya? Just like you told me? I bet you're even callin' him _friend_, now, ain't ya? Just like you called me?

Girlie, you don't know nothin' about friends - or bein' a friend.

I told you not to kiss me, didn't I? I helped you! I saved you! And you ignore the one thing I ask you not 

to do and do it, anyway!

Because of you, Jareth has turned me into a Prince, just like he promised. Because of him, the Bog of Eternal Stench smells worse than before. Instead of stayin' dry and cozy in my own stone house on the outside, I'm in here for good, always wet and knee-deep in gunk, carvin' out holes in the trees to live in. And that don't last long, I tells ya! I have to find a new house every week!

And while I'm disposin' of worms and slugs, and herdin' frogs, and swattin' flies bigger'n my head; while I pin my nose shut so's I can breathe everyday; while I battle Fireys to keep them from setting the Bog on fire and exploding the place, _You_ are back in your cozy bed and a roof over your head, _He_ goes on like he always does, and Didymus--

_Didymus_, of all things! Right after that rat put me here, he let Didymus leave! And that no-account fox took Ludo with him! They left me here, ousted, in this wretched, forsaken end of the Labyrinth, to take care of everythin'!

I'm gonna stink forever. Thanks for nothin'.

Not your friend,

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 10, 2008 1:10 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: What the bloody...?

Sarah,

Dear, sweet Chaos. I need a bath.

_Twelve?!_ How did twelve cupcakes manage to get split between 47 goblins and a pig? They must have had a garbage battle. That would explain the random litter strewn about the throne room.

Fortunately, I have managed to quarantine the... infected. There was quite a bit of running and screaming... But at least it was not difficult to track them down. I merely had to follow the trails. They are now safely locked in the dungeon. All but Troink, that is. He was the only one wise enough to actually search out a toilet, so I left him there.

You should know that cupcakes have been declared Public Enemy Number One in the Goblin Kingdom.

My thanks for the medicine. I will administer it immediately. In exchange, I have left a lock for your trash. It is magically tuned to open only for you. Toby can show you how to use it. I have installed similar locks on his room. _Please use it_.

_Jareth_

PS- I found an empty bottle near the window. You use peach scented shampoo?

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 2:35pm

To: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

Subject: Message from Jareth

Hey Toby,

Okay, so there has been an incident with the goblins… accidentally caused by yours truly… and, anyway, Jareth asked me to tell you that, unfortunately, your lesson for tomorrow has been cancelled.

I'm sorry. I caused it. I made some cupcakes that had exceedingly heavy amounts of laxatives in them to ward off goblins from sneaking into my place when I'm not there, but then Jareth said he'd watch my place for them, so I threw the cupcakes away. Then, at game night, some goblins stole off with my trash and had a war, and… apparently my twelve cupcakes of doom somehow spread to several goblins, and…

Well, flatly, I don't think you would want to go to his castle right now, anyway. He says it smells like the bog, and he's just trying to get things cleaned up.

Seriously, only I can cause problems like this. This, finally, beat the fiasco that was my senior prom.

Yeah, I'm really sorry. When the trails are cleaned up, I'm sure Jareth will email you, too. He was upset to miss your lesson, too.

Email you later, kid.

Love,

Sarah

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 2:45pm

To: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: What the bloody…?

Jareth,

I am so sorry. I feel terrible about this incident… the poor goblins! I keep imagining them screaming… no one deserves this. Not them, and not you. I really should have known better. Even I'd used the cupcakes as I had originally planned, I should have realized that you would suffer from it. I should have just taken your offer to watch my place when you first offered it.

The dungeon!? Oh heavens. Poor Troink. I most definitely didn't mean for him to get the runny-bunnies out of this. I sure hope the Pepto-Bismol works. If you need any more, let me know.

Again, I'm sorry. I don't think I can apologize enough.

Sarah

P.S. Oh, dear, that was in the trash… Yes, yes I do. Oh gosh! Just… from here on out just throw whatever you find away, and please don't look too closely at it. Women rather consider their trash to be… personal.

I'm so sorry!!

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 10, 2008 4:38 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Message from Jareth

Sarah,

No lesson? Okay. Jareth did give me that huge book to read...Id get a head start on the homework too..

Laxatives? I dont think I know what that is...smells like the Bog? I dont think I want to know.

Er, Okay. If I hear from Jareth I'll tell you...

Love, Toby

P.S. It's fine Sarah. Really.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 3:00pm

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: Mission Accomplished

Rob,

People most definitely grow and mature, don't they? To kids, talking about diarrhea is usually funny – always was to Toby, when he was tiny, anyhow. When you're an adult? Yeah. Not very funny at all.

Why is he an 'ex'? Well, because I didn't know how else to explain how things were. He was a friend of the family and Toby's babysitter for a short time when Toby was really small and Karen thought I was still too young to tend him myself. I'd… I had had a terrible crush on him, back then, and very well would have agreed to date him, if he'd ever asked… but he never did. Like… Elinor says to Marianne in Jane Austin's _Sense and Sensibility_, 'I suffered the loss of an emotional attachment without having any of the benefits'.

Well, things are the same, and also not. I, for one, am more adult and sensible than I was then, but he's still just… a friend of the family, I guess. He and I have come to a point where it's not painful to be friendly to one another, and we talk a little – a lot like you and I do – but that's about it. There isn't anything more between us, than there was back then, besides a fair friendship.

I'll let him know about the magazine, next time I see him. Turns out, he had stuff going on at home, and couldn't make it last night… but next time, I will definitely offer.

Sarah

P.S. Oh, eewww. Oh, that was horrible. I slept with earmuffs on for a month!! I tell you, I was more than happy to pay the increase in rent to cover extermination fees.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008 5:10 pm

To: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: My state of affairs.

Hoggle?? _Hoggle!! _Oh, Hoggle!! I've been looking for you for years! Eight years! I… I was… afraid…

What…? We… well, it's not what you think… I…

Hoggle… no… it's not like that at all… there's stuff you don't understand… Jareth…

He made you into… a prince…? _Of the Bog?? _NO! NOOO! _He wouldn't have… _but… what reason do you have to lie? None.

Oh, Hoggle, I'm so sorry! I never meant any of this to happen! I swear to you, I've been searching for you for sooo long, and I've thought about you and missed you every day! Oh heavens… no, I won't let you stink forever! I'll find something, anything! Surely there's something in the Aboveground that will help… I'll fix things, I swear it! Oh, I'm so sorry!! No one deserves the Bog of Eternal Stench, no one!!

_He did this to you… because I kissed you?? _

…

No. no. No, no, no, NO!! _HOW COULD HE DO THIS!? _

I'm sorry. I know it's a pathetic word that means so very little, but… I am sorry. Go ahead and hate me… you have every right to, and that'll make two of us.

Still wanting to be your friend,

Sarah

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 10, 2008 10:53pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Mission Accomplished

Hey, Sarah:

Sorry so late. That 'possible midday sprinkle' that the WeatherChannel warned of flooded out the basement and the sorting rooms at the Post Office and they pulled everyone who was going off shift at 2 to work a double to haul sacks of mail to the upper floors. Using the stairs (power went out and the 

backup generator is in --where?-- the basement). You would think that they would've learned about the weaknesses of that building by now! It always floods with the least 

bit of moisture! At least in the spring, they have the decency to sandbag the foundation walls. Why they remove them is beyond me.

Needless to say, my back is out, I'm not getting a comp day tomorrow and I _**will**_ go fishing this weekend! Come hell or high water, or both, at this point. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. The fish are off for about a full day after rain.

Gosh, it seems like the storm is picking up. Did you hear that crack of thunder? It sounded like it was right over us! We should probably turn off the computers in case there is a lightening strike or a power surge.

Well, if this 'ex' is such a friend, would a friend just come in and 'take control of your life'? Last week, you were up to your armpits in Chocolate Mint from B.R. because this guy had you wound up tighter than a screw...

Sarah, I just heard a scream. Are you okay?

Oh, stupid me.

I'm coming over. Now.

Rob

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 10, 2008

To: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

Subject: HOGGLE

Jareth…

…

What have you _done_ to _Hoggle_?? How could you DO THIS TO MY FRIEND??

…

I… YOU… _I can't believe I…_ HOW?? _You made him a prince over the Bog of Eternal Stench because I gave him a kiss?? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU MAKE GOBLINS GO TO THE BOG AT ALL AS PUNISHMENT, BECAUSE NO ONE DESERVES THAT THING, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY CURSE HOGGLE TO SMELL FOREVER, FOR A KISS?? _

…

_You_ are still my friend. I meant what I've said to you. I will not write you off. I don't hate you. _BUT I AM SOOOOOO UTTERLY MAD AND ENTIRELY ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!!_

…

I need to move. I have to walk. Something… gotta do something… gotta move… something… anything… don't talk to me right now.

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 10, 2008 11:02 AM  
**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: A bit of help

Sarah,

Yeah it's awesome! I was able to actually make a crystal glow last night! Its sorta greeny gray but I like it. Jareth wants me to try focussing enough to make it purple or plain white light. And then Marshel made us these little cake things that looked like swans and little bears and deer that tasted really good! Then Jareth gave me this AWESOME jeweled hawk. It used to belong to his other apprentince. Can't remember her name. Anyway Mom would have been suspicious if she saw so Jareth gave me this room 'just in case' while Underground. Really neat. The hawks there. Theres beginner books on magic, a meditation place, and bed too in case...Lots of locks on the door keyed to me. Jareth says you can never be too careful with goblins.

Yep. Dwarf in the bog. Hoggle? Wasn't he one of your friends? I dunno if it was him. I never met him. And the dwarf in the bog wasnt happy...swore a bit and was clunking around.

Fine. I'll drop it.Two words though Sarah: 'The Nile'.

On YOu and Jareth and Dating - I typed: _I was worried that Sarah might actually like you. HOw gross would that be? _And then Jareth was, **Very gross, I'm sure**.

And then I typed _Very. Very. Very. Gross. Just thinking about you and Sarah like y'know Jill and Mark's brother makes me vomit a little. YUCK! _And then he went **You have an overactive imagination. **

and I typed something like _Huh?_ and he went **Let me rephrase… If you do not like the image, **_**stop picturing it**_**. And besides, though it is an utterly **_**ridiculous**_** notion, what is so gross about it??**

I typed _I see. I dunno. I say or type something and then I imagine it without really thinking. And well it's one of those things that you can't help but thnk about. Like when you're on a plane and scared it's gonna crash and they say 'don't think about crashing' and then you do._

_And for why it's gross - well erm, erm, um, just something Sarah said once.._

_NO UNICORN PATCH PLEASE!! (im not telling.) _Jareth then typed **Why would Sarah be discussing the relative grossness of her and I... together? **

And then I did this: _I asked her about the 'THe Goblin King fell in love with the girl...' line._ And yeah then he told me that he didn't write it.. And that you were a child. And that it was 'tosh'. (Is that a swear??)

Argh that took forever to take care of. Copy and paste is annoying. Had to redo that millions of times. But you understand now? So er yeah he did read it...Sorry. But it was_ before_. Maybe you could ask him to remove the memory or something? Or not think about it? Want me to do taht for you? Or are you still emailing him?

EW ARE YOU SAYING YOU USED TO LIKE HIM?? And you did write it?? Ill tell Jareth - he thought it was you but I thought it could have been the person before you.

You'll come soon? Good. You can convince Mom with me to get the Guitar Hero. I think I _nearly_ convinced her. Almost. And we can make birthday plans! You're going to be there for that, right?

Hehe. I beat you real good that time. I can't really eat them either now though...Ugh.

Love, Toby

P..S. Oh. I dont think Ill tease Jareth though. That patch was _itchy_..


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 10, 2008 8:20 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

So you _have _ceased to exist? Well I suppose that's one less card to send out at Solstice...

Me? Do _something_ to my carriage? No...no...no...yes. But, I really had no choice! The tedium was driving me absolutely mad! Had I been subjected to a longer period in that blasted creation, I would have died from the tedium! Besides, if I remember correctly (and I do) a certain Goblin King used the very same spell I used to make haste from the Lady Arcane's dinner party. Though I suppose if she had begun to run her foot along my leg, I too would have fled.

I'm very glad the lessons are going well. Do tell me what the lad says when he gets it! I hope he likes it. A hawk form you say? Smart lad, I can see why you like him...and I never 'lost control' when I ended up in the Bog...that was a previously planned feigned loss of my senses to see what you'd do, how was I to know you'd nearly fall out of the sky laughing instead of assisting me? That's what happened...or at least that's what I'm sticking with :P

You're welcome for the gift, I am pleased you liked it. Don't worry about the goblins destroying it, it has a very strong protective spell on it. It will most likely fly away from any danger...but just incase I placed a spell on it. Believe me when I say that if a goblin touches it, you will know (don't worry the effect will not last _too_ long).

Tickle the dragons? Are you trying to get me roasted? Have you _seen _what happens when a dragon laughs too hard? My lessons are going wonderfully, my instructor, Draconis, is patient with me...probably because he's more flame resistant than most of my past instructors. :) So far my control training is going rather slowly, but it is at least improving. I have learned to breathe fire though...I wasn't supposed to be taught how, but one of the younger dragons, Sparta, taught me. Draconis was _not _impressed. He said something to the effect of 'Lovely, another hole to patch in an already sinking boat.' I think he's just upset Sparta taught me something when he's supposed to be teaching me. Oh, must go, more lessons.

_Rel_

P.S. I don't know where I would get a codfish, but I promise you Sunshine, I would find one and I would find you, and I would slap you with it most heartily.

P.P.S. I'm glad you're well. I was worried, though if you ever bring it up I will deny it.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 10, 2008 9:05 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: My state of affairs.

So. You been lookin' for me, have you? You thought about me every day, did you? You didn't look too hard or think too long, then, 'cause I ain't moved from this Bog since Jareth sent me here, courtesy of one of them trap doors he's so fond of. But I see you respond to this contraption of his fast enough.

Yes, that's right - EIGHT long years. I can count time, too, you see. Ol' Hoggle ain't as dumb as you might think, now, is he?

What, exactly, don't I understand? You think you're so smart you can tell, all the way from there, what Hoggle knows? _Huh_? Do you?

And if you're so sorry, you wouldn't have got me in this mess in the first place! I warned you! I told you I was supposed to take you back to the beginnin' of the Labyrinth and you tricked me with a stupid, plastic bracelet! I shoulda left you in that oubliette to rot instead of takin' you forward!

_You're _defendin' _him_?! And then say _I'm_ the liar?! You, girlie, knows _nothin'_ about that rat! You have _no idea_ what he does! Did runnin' from the cleaners tell you nothin'?! We nearly got killed because you told him it was a piece of cake! Don't tell me _'He wouldn't hav_e' 'cause he did and I'm still here! _Cor!_

Oh, no, you don't! You're not fixin' nothin'! I've had enough _help_ from you and I don't needs no more! And if you had any brains, you'd stop talkin' and leave us alone!

Denied and Betrayed,

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 10, 2008 11:38 PM

**To:** JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject:** Your daughter, Sarah

Dear Mr. Williams:

My name is Robert Grant, I am your daughter's neighbor from down the hall. I would not normally contact you in this fashion, but seeing as this is an emergency, I feel that you , her father, should know.

There has been a terrible accident. Due to the inclement weather, our building was struck by lightening and general mayhem ensued. I'm afraid that she was on the computer and there might have been a power surge. She might have taken a huge jolt of energy. Anyway, I heard your daughter scream and I rushed down the hall to see what was the matter. After breaking down the door (I'll replace it, I swear), I found Sarah passed out on the floor. I think part of the building was destroyed in the fire; I don't know. I took Sarah to the hospital without waiting for the ambulance to arrive. I did manage to save her cat, though.

I am using her Blackberry to access my e-mail account to send this to you. I'm sure that she, and you, would understand that I would only do this in an extreme emergency. I'm sure that with this information, you are very anxious to see to Sarah's well-being. She is at City Hospital, emergency room STAT access. They haven't assigned a room for her yet, nor has she woken up yet.

I'm worried for her. Since I'm not a family member, the nurses and doctors won't tell me anything and I'm not allowed to authorize anything.

I don't know where I'll be staying for the night. I might not be able to access my e-mail account for a few days. I'm sure that Sarah would feel much better if her family were with her when she woke up.

Respectfully;

Robert Grant

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 10, 2008 11:48 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Bloody moon above

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

I cannot find the words to express for you how miserable this day has been, and all thanks to one confounded mortal girl. Yes, her.

It started from the very moment I woke up this morning. Even from my tower I could hear the wailing. The screaming. The crying out for mercy.

The goblins, Mumsie. A good third of the goblins currently living in the castle... all with raging diarrhea. All at the same time. The smell. The mess. The goblins tearing about the castle in a panic, making everything worse with each step. You cannot imagine it, Mumsie. You do not want to.

In her defense, she had not intended for them to all eat her tainted cupcakes. She had thrown them in the trash. Still, she _made_ the poisonous, frosting-coated things.

Though she did provide me with a medicine which seems to have made things... _slightly_ better.

I am alone in the throne room now. The ill goblins are confined to the dungeons. Those that avoided contamination have evacuated. The only one who remained behind was Marshel. He has barricaded himself in the kitchen and has threatened to put a hoof through the head of anyone who comes near. I do not doubt him.

He is quite protective of his pastry moulds.

I have attempted to clean things up a bit, but you know I do not have your skill with Water (and do not try to be modest, Mumsie. You know very well that you are the most powerful user of Water alive today). I really, _really_ need a bath. Another one. For my entire soul.

And then, Mumsie, just as I began to think that things were at least a little under control, I get an email from her. She was effectively screaming at me for my treatment of her dwarf friend. Do you remember him? Surly little brute who disobeyed a direct command? I suppose she would have liked it better if I had allowed him to suffer the preordained consequences for one of the lower Fae disobeying their monarch.

And then, of all things, she blew up. All of that pent-up magic she has been attempting to suppress blew out of her like a bomb. She could very easily have killed herself and everyone in that bloody building of hers. As it is, she caused serious damage and managed to put herself into a stasis. I don't doubt she will be fine tomorrow, but it could have been much worse.

And the best part of all this? I couldn't do a bloody thing. The most help I could provide was opening her apartment door when that pathetic excuse for a neighbor of hers tried to break it down. He will, of course, be her hero. _He_ rescued her, after all.

I can't even respond to her cutting email, as she won't be able to read it until she wakes anyway. Blast it, Mumsie. I am sitting here covered in crap. Literal, figurative and emotional.

Wretchedly yours,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 11:13 AM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Sarah!

Jareth,

Dad got an email couple of hours ago from Rob, Sarah's neighbor. She got electrocuted and is now at the hospital! Dad went and left me and Mom at home but Sarah still hasn't woken up yet! Since LAST NIGHT!!

Mom and Dad aren't really telling me anything - well Dad's talking to Mom over the phone and Im trying to eavesdrop but theyre talking on the cell phone and it's awful for me. THeyre just telling me Sarah is still out of it!!

You dont know if shes alright, do you? I dont like that they arent really telling me anything...

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 11, 2008 11:59 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Sarah!

I apologize sincerely, Toby. I should have contacted you sooner. My mind has been... elsewhere.

Sarah is fine. Do you remember how we talked about the dangers of using too much magic all at once? I told you that, if it did not kill you outright, it would send you into a state of stasis wherein you would be completely unresponsive to the world, almost as if you were in a very deep sleep. That is what has happened to Sarah. She should be waking up soon, I would assume.

Sarah became very angry at me last night for... well, I'm not _entirely_ certain what for. I'm fairly sure that there has been some miscommunication, because I strongly doubt she would have preferred the alternative to my actions. But anyway, the point is, she lost control of that wall she keeps around her powers and caused her building and herself some damage. I would be _very_ surprised if you did not feel her outburst, around 6:30 last night? It would have felt like a strange, tingling headache that passed through you in waves. Due to your family link to her, it would probably have been quite intense.

Do not worry. She will be fine for now, though it is imperative that she begin lessons to help her control herself. The amount of power she unleashed last night has fully convinced me that she is indeed an Enchantress. It is _incredible_ that she was able to restrain that power enough to avoid harming herself worse or blowing up her entire block. I hope that you will talk to her about this, I do not know when she will listen to me reasonably again.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 11, 2008 12:52 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: HOGGLE

Sarah,

You should be reaching home about now. I hope that you are feeling better. Rest and consume lots of sugar. I know that seems odd but it will help. I have removed the glass from your shattered windows and ceramics, but I am afraid I can not replace what was lost without being there myself.

I could feel that temper tantrum all the way from here, you know. You really are quite magically powerful. Yes, Sarah, it was your magic that caused the damage last night. You expelled quite a lot of it all at once, which is why you fell unconscious. You are extraordinarily lucky that you did not do greater damage to yourself or those around you.

As for the dwarf... I am hurt and disappointed. Do you always attack and berate your friends without even asking the reason for their actions?

Remember. Lots of sugar.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 1:29 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** You Should Be Back...

Sarah,

Are you really okay? Dad said you went home...so hopefully youre reading this now?

MOm and Dad were really worried about you. We didnt know that storm was so bad. Dad didnt even read that email till this morning. Guess it was good that you gave Rob Dad's email, huh?

Um, I know you said to Dad and the Doctors you don't remember anything about what happened but...I was emailing Jareth and he said you got mad at him. He doesnt know why. But he thinks thats why that happened. And it was your magic. 'That you don't have'.

Jareth says that you're lucky you didn't kill yourself. Sarah, I _told_ you that you could get hurt. Jareth says you have to start training or you'll really hurt yourself. I _told_ you.

I was really scared Sarah. I dont say that often. You know that. Remember the time we went to the theme park and I rode on that spinning high nasty thing and didn't say anything? And then vomited on Mom's new purse after?

I don't want you to get hurt Sarah. You're my _sister_. The only one I've got.

Your Brother, Toby

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 2:05 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Sarah!

Jareth,

Thanks for letting me know. THat does explain things. Alot of things didnt make sense from what Dad and MOm _finally_ told me.

Sarah woke up at like twelve. She didnt remember anything after she emailed someone. You maybe? She didnt really say. That's when the whole 'electrocution' happened.

I think I may have felt that. I thought it was because I was listening too long to the music on the radio...Mom's been saying that'll give me a headache.

I dont know why she was mad at you either. I emailed her earlier yesterday 'bout the whole line in the book thing. And then she emailed me later telling me about the castle smelling like the Bog. She seemed a bit upset about that but I told her it was fine...

If Sarah has lessons, whos teaching her?

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 2:30pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: My state of affairs.

Hoggle,

Yes, I did search for you and think of you. I couldn't go to the Underground myself, because I was afraid Jareth might try to take Toby again. I could only send goblins to search for you... and they had a hard time remembering what I asked. I tried as hard as I could without putting my baby brother in danger. And I never thought you were dumb.

I know you don't know what has happened in these emails, over the last few weeks. How things have changed... I didn't want it to change, but change happens. I didn't say you were a liar... I said you had no reason to lie. That was more to myself than to you. There is an explanation, and I will tell you... but... not right now because I'm not feeling good.

Fine, I won't help, if that's what you want.

I need to go... I exploded last night, causing everything glass in my home to shatter, the water line to break, and lightning to strike and catch fire.

Oh, gosh, I think I'm going to be sick...

I'll email you when I'm not so faint, and explain. I promise. I'm not going to give up on you. Not after eight years.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 2:41 PM

**To**: GlitteringKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Contacting Didymus

Your Royal Majesty,

How do I contact Didymus on this thing? If you gave one of these to me, then I don't doubt he's got one, too.

I have questions about areas of the Bog that only he can answer.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 2:45pm

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: You Should Be Back...

Toby,

Yes, I'm home. I'm okay, I swear. Well, okay as I can be considering what all happened.

Rob? Oh. Hm. I didn't give him Dad's email... but he's a resourceful guy, so I'd bet money he got it off my Blackberry.

Well, I couldn't tell the doctors that I exploded over a magical King and a dwarf, now could I? I fibbed and told them I didn't remember much. Part of that's true... part of me wishes I could remember less of it.

Yes, I got... mad. It's not all that Jareth thinks, but I will email him as soon as I send this one to you, and talk with him. Don't worry, It'll be okay. You were right, kid. I'm having a hard time accepting it, but you were right, and it is high time I start to make sure this stuff with my magic (gosh, I don't even like typing it!) doesn't happen again.

Oh, Toby... I'm so sorry to have scared you. When I'm feeling up to it, I'll come over, just to give you a hug - I spoke to my boss, and now I'm being forced to take all of next week off so I can feel better and clean up my house. But... I am sorry. I promise I'll take better care of myself, from here on out, so you won't get that frightened again.

And... next time I see you, probably next week, I think it'll be time to have a talk. Remind me when you see me, about how I'm the only sister you've got, okay? My head is a little fuzzy right now... no worries, I'll take a Tylenol and be fine. :-)

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 2:54pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: HOGGLE

Jareth,

I'm home... and if by 'feeling better' you mean that my lungs are no longer trying to come out my ears, then yes, I'm feeling better. If you meant something else... then no, I feel like crap warmed over.

Temper tantrum? You have no idea. That... wasn't a tantrum, like you might think. I was _hurt_. Hoggle contacted me. Eight years. _Eight _years, I looked for him. I've thought about him every day, afraid that he was dead and I would never have known about it. No. Turns out he just hates me.

So, you have a reason for it... tell me. Tell me why you turned Hoggle into a prince, over the _bog_. I... need to know.

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 10, 2008 4:11 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: HOGGLE

Sarah,

Eat sugar, it will help. I have sent some of Marshel's caramels. Whimsical, aren't they? Fortunately, he managed to blockade the kitchen and pantries, so the food was safe from yesterdays... incident. The goblins are doing a bit better, by the way. They have developed quite a taste for your pink medicine.

The dwarf has no reason to hate you. Had I known he would upset you so, I would never have given him the Hand Pilot. If you ask, I will remove it from him.

I made Hoghock the Prince of the Bog to save his life, Sarah. Or perhaps that is overly dramatic. After all, he may only have been sentenced to 1000 years in a place that would make an oubliette look cozy.

He is Lower Fae. He is not like the Common goblins or fairies. He is strictly bound to obey his Upper Fae monarch- me. Fae law is very strict, Sarah. _Fae_ law, not mine. He was ordered to take you back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. I saw that he was utterly smitten with you and would disobey me. I gave him an out.

If you came to care for him enough that you would give him a kiss, I would remove the punishment for disobeying my command. The only way I could do that was to raise him to royalty. As the Prince of the Land of Stench, he is sort of... honorary Upper Fae. It was his own actions which sentenced him, your kiss saved him.

I assume that you find this preferable to the alternative.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 11, 2008 4:36 PM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Contacting Didymus

Tell me, Hopalong, after your little display to Sarah, why I should do _anything _that might assist you? I am far more likely to to send my entire goblin horde to _your _Bog for a beach party. I would be certain to provide them with beach balls, surfboards, and revealing bikinis. I am certain that they would have a lovely time.

I hope that you are pleased with yourself. You very nearly killed the girl.

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 4:39pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Thank you

Rob,

I just wanted to let you know that I'm home, safe, and recovering nicely. I'm still sleepy, though, so I'm resting - who would have thought that getting an electrical shock would take so much out of you, huh? LOL.

But also, I just wanted to say thank you... I don't know how safe I would be, if you hadn't come for me. And you even braved Duncan to do it! Really, that's pretty darned close to risking your own life to save mine. And thank you for braving my purse so you could call my family... I really don't know how to thank you enough.

I promise, I'll think of something, once I'm feeling more energetic.

You'll have to pardon me... I'm going to sleep, now.

Sarah

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 11, 2008 4:40 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Bloody moon above

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My beloved son,

Oh...Oh good gracious. I cannot nor do I ever wish to imagine such a nightmare. You poor, poor dear! I cannot express how awful I feel for you. I just cannot fathom why this would happen. Who in their right mind would create tainted sweets without thinking of the consequences? Well I guess _she_ would. Did she at least give you a reason? She was gracious enough to give you medicine but what does that do for the smell or the trauma of the innocents involved? If it was for some form of punishment I'm certain the little buggers deserved it but what of those who weren't at fault? Should the entire Labyrinth suffer? I would love to know her rationale behind it all.

Once again, my offer stands as far as me helping you. However, in this situation I would prefer you come to me instead of vice versa. This would be a beautiful place to escape to if you'd like. It at least smells nicer.

In the case of the dwarf perhaps if you explain to her what could have been done to him and that you were actually merciful she might take it a little better. She will undoubtedly still be displeased that he had to be punished at all but she needs to see the issue from your standpoint. Disobedience is not to be tolerated. Surely there are similar Aboveground laws she could relate this to.

She blew up? And she's still alright? Oh, she is so fortunate. I should have seen this coming. Without proper knowledge of her abilities this was bound to happen eventually. Luckily no one else was seriously hurt. When she comes to you will need to explain that she will need proper instruction. Whether or not she wants anything to do with you she will have to acknowledge that you are the one to help her prevent this from happening again in the future. Hero neighbor be damned, in the end it will be _you_ saving her life. Although I would like to know why that seems to matter to you...

Once again I have to say that I am proud of you. I cannot believe how well you are handling these circumstances. The Ascension shows signs of beginning tomorrow but there are plenty of events still to enjoy if you choose to join me.

Always your Mumsie,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. _See_, Jareth, in regards to the girl I _don't_ think you are always in the wrong!

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 4:46pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Hoggle

Jareth,

I'm glad the goblins are feeling better. If you need anymore Pepto, let me know. I think I have another bottle in the back of my cupboard.

No, please, don't take it from him. What he said hurt me, but I _have_ been looking for him for a long time... I'm going to keep trying.

And I... I owe you an apology. A large one. That email to you had been so very unfair... I'm so very sorry. Please understand that when I got that email from Hoggle, it was such a shock... It hurt so much. And I was angry. A little at you, a little at Hoggle, mostly at myself, and I had to do something, so I emailed you... and was harder than I should have been. I had no right to be so cruel to you. Now you even cleaned up the glass and sent me candy.

Oh Jareth... I sent that email to you and then everything kept coming, bombarding my senses and I couldn't stop it. The feelings intensified and the emotional pain turned to physical. I thought I was having a heart attack. My lungs began burning and then I exploded. Felt like I really had, too, and I felt myself slipping away as I blacked out. It was both the most amazing and frightening moment of my entire life.

Oddly enough, I knew what it was, the magic. I knew, just as it overwhelmed me. I thought I was going to die, with no one to blame but myself.

Thank Marshel for the caramels... but... Jareth... I can hardly move. I'm on my couch drinking sugary soda, but... I told my father I was fine so he would go home. I couldn't explain this (or Duncan ) to him, and I was too weak to put up a happy-face anymore. I can't ask Rob because he won't understand either, and I also think Duncan will kill him if he touches me again. Toby is too small, and I can't worry him any more than I already did. Duncan is being sweet and managed to nudge the tissue box within my reach, but he can't do much else. I'm using my phone to send this because I can't get to my computer. There is ‑­

an entire cookie jar loaded with cookies... I just can't manage to get enough energy to leave the couch. I'm surprised my fingers are doing as well as they are.

I feel sick, I'm weak, I'm frightened, I'm on the verge of tears, and I'm all alone. You're the only one who understands, who can help me... I need you. Please.

What do I need to do to undo the spell?

Sarah

P.S. Chocolate chip cookies, homemade. This is most definitely not how I thought I might see you again, but... if you can come, if you would forgive me, be my hero, and come... I would most definitely share.

xXx

**From:** Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 5:55 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: You Should Be Back...

Sarah,

I'm glad you're good.

King and Dwarf? You do remember? You fibbed? O.K. When you visit youll have to explain that.

See? I told you you had magic. You're an Enchantress! I told you, theres only five of them.

Hey, I actually know a bit more that you now...maybe I can give you lessons! ;-) I wonder what element you are...

Oh good. We all really were worried Sarah. And a, a, it wasnt right without you there. Even if you arent always here. But at least I can call you or email you, even if I dont. I know you are _there_ if I need you. Not that I did need you - there was no mergency or anything - but you werent there at all. That was scary too.

See you soon!

Love, Toby

**xXx**

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, July 11, 2008 6:17 PM

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Contacting Didymus

_What?!_

Why--

You--

_I_ nearly killed her?! It was _you_ she got upset about! You puttin' me as Keeper of the Bog, that's what did it! I told her not to kiss me! I told her!

And I ain't never known her to do that before - affecting elements, like she says. And she was upset plenty of times.

You think I'm afraid o' them goblins? You let those louts run amok in this Bog and we'll _both_ have more to worry about than footprints on your curtains and you knows it. As sure as I'm tappin' on this thing, you're gonna need more than them fancy crystals of yours to fix the damage. I knows a bluff when I sees it, Your Royal Majesty.

And if I can't talk to Didymus about this place, that problem will show up without them goblins' help. The Styx slough is gettin' cranky and unless you want it oozin' into that junk yard and reactin' to what's in there, I gotta stop it. Fast.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 7:00 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: My state of affairs.

Now, there's no need for you to go explodin' like that. I don't know how you're able to move them elements, but that only brings more trouble than it's worth. And if Jareth knows you can do that you can bet he'll find a way to take it and use it for himself. And I _ain't _cleanin' up the aftermath of _that _when it backfires. I learned my lesson tryin' to help you the first time.

You sent goblins? Goblins. Well that shows what you know, don't it? Ya don't send goblins if you want somethin' done and done right. No brains. No smell - except for their own stink. No sense of direction. I'm beginnin' to think you wasted your time before. You didn't learn much.

And there ain't nothin' you can say that's gonna change my mind. I been in the service of His Royal Majesty too long. I knows more than I want to about that rat. If he's contactin' you, you can be sure he's up to no good. And that spells trouble for all of us.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 11, 2008 7:56pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Thank you

Sarah! You're home and you're okay! Oh, I'm so relieved! I haven't heard you come in. I was so worried. I've been home all day, nursing my back. My supervisor threw me out of the sorting room this morning, saying that I looked like something the cat dragged in. If he only knew! Duncan nearly mauled me, but more about that later.

Sarah, I'm so sorry for breaking down your door and invading your space. It was all an emergency. I heard a scream, the thunder crashed, the hallway fire alarms were going off and the emergency lighting was all that was on. I don't know what happened, but I scoped around the building today to survey the damage, and I don't know how it happened, but the main line burst last night and flooded out the basement. I guess that trip the main circuit breaker and all the electrical went out in the building. It was mayhem.

You're home? When I went into your apartment, your windows were blown out and it was raining in pretty hard. Did the management company replace your windows already? I guess they realize that they will get reimbursed through the insurance company.

When I found you passed out on the floor last night, I was so worried that you might have been hit with broken glass. I saw some blood on your face, but there wasn't a huge puddle of...oh God, I'm so squeamish--but I didn't think about that in the minute. All I knew was that the fire alarms were going off and I had to get you out of there. And then there was Duncan, crouched on your ...chest, grumbling (?) in your face. When he heard me come into your bedroom (sorry!), he twisted around, never getting off of your body, and let out a hissing yowl that would've curdled the blood of the dead. Boy, can that kitty be protective! All I knew was that you couldn't get up or get yourself out of there, so I grabbed your purse that was on the hook on the back of the door, opened the top and slowly approached him/you. I don't know why, maybe he was scared or something, but he just jumped clear across half the room. I thought I was going to have my throat ripped out! But, he made a slam dunk into your bag and I was able to get you out of there.

Once I got you to the hospital, I had a heck of a time getting you admitted because I wasn't a family member or your husband (blush). I had to get in touch with your father for him to admit you properly into the hospital. I'm sorry, but I needed to use your Blackberry. Duncan wasn't too happy about it and he nearly opened up my wrist when I was rummaging through your purse.

Listen, if you need anything--anything at all, just let me know. I'll run out and get you anything. Okay? You don't have to do anything for me, honest. I'm just so glad that you're okay.

Rest. Call me or e-mail me if you need anything.

Rob

P.S. Yeah, you would think with an electrical shock, you would be full of energy!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 11, 2008 8:33 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Sarah!

Toby,

Sarah is doing fine. She is resting now. She has removed the spell and I am here watching her.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Your sister makes exceptional chocolate chip cookies.

xXx

**From:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 11, 2008 8:37 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Changes

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Mumsie,

You will have to forgive me if I keep this brief. Sarah has fallen asleep with her head in my lap and I do not wish to wake her with the sound of my typing.

As you may well imagine, my situation has changed dramatically since I last wrote.

After returning from her medical facility, Sarah allowed me to explain the necessity of my actions with the dwarf. She took it surprisingly well. I am certain that this is not the last I have heard of the matter, but at least she seems to see the truth of my part in it all.

If I ever see the dwarf again, though, I may well throttle him.

Of course after expelling that much magic all at once (did you feel it, Mumsie?), she is as weak as a newborn kitten. She felt that she could not ask her family or that neighbor of hers, so she actually called upon me. Can you believe it? Of course, simply by making the conscious decision that she wished me to be there, she lifted the spell.

I have been caring for her since, giving her lots of sweets and seeing that she is comfortable. Let me assure you, it is much preferable to yesterday's goblins. She was, of course, exhausted. A few moments ago she fell asleep. I had been sitting next to her on her couch and, much to my surprise, she curled up and put her head in my lap. She is so desperately in need of the rest, I am loathe to move her. She does look rather precious, with her dark hair falling across her face and her Mog Lion curled up at her throat...

...oh bloody hell, Mumsie. I believe I am becoming... _fond_ of the girl.

I really _am_ an idiot.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 12, 2008 10:07 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Changes

To

_His Royal Majesty _

**The Goblin King **

My dearest son,**  
**  
I do recall feeling a bit of a... disturbance, as it were. It left me cold for a brief moment and passed and I admit I was a bit concerned for you. Not until I received your message did I think that this could have been the cause. You mean to tell me that it came from the Aboveground? How equally intriguing and frightening all at once...

I do not mean to be self righteous and haughty but I cannot help but say... _I KNEW IT!!_ I absolutely _knew_ it! The way she frustrated and confounded you, the need to be honest with her above all others, the apparent jealousy over her neighbor-friend. It has always made perfect sense to me. You are smitten with the dear thing, more so than you have been with anybody else. Based on what you've told me about her behavior I think it's safe to say the feelings are mutual. Oh, it just makes me giddy that you've finally figured it out. Welcome to the party, _His Royal Majesty_ **_King Obvious_**. Better late than never I suppose...

Well, I must say that I am pleased with these past events. There is no longer the spell to be concerned with, you can stop being such a grumpy boy and you just may have found yourself a lady friend. An Enchantress that _befriends_ goblins rather than loathes them and is a wonder with baked goods, no less! Maybe now you can actually teach her about her gift, you know, get some one on one bonding? But I'm rushing things. I'm just happy all is well for you at long last. Let me know of both of your statuses when you get the chance.

Wishing you the best,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. Having feelings for a charming girl does not constitute being an idiot. It's perfectly natural. By the way, when will I be meeting her?

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 12, 2008 11:13 AM

**To: **Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Strangest day of my life

Hey Toby,

Well... I have to say, of all the days of my life,(even including when I wished you away, Prom night, and the day the pineapple exploded) this was the oddest.

Yesterday, when I got home, I was... exhausted. Really. I was okay and all, but I was just so very tired... I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get off the couch. And... I wanted someone to talk to, who Duncan wouldn't try to kill. Couldn't have Rob over, you needed your own rest and I wasn't about to make you babysit me (ha-ha) so... I asked Jareth to come. I just didn't know who else to ask.

He did come, too, which really was nice of him. It wasn't exactly how I planned on seeing him again after all these years... I was all gross and dirty... dressed in sweat pants and my nightshirt... my hair was a mess in a ponytail and no hope of mascara or anything. (It's a girl thing. We worry about makeup).

It was so odd... he just came, stepping out of the shadows and staring at me, slumped down on the couch. But the awkwardness wore off a little bit after a while. I was embarrassed... my arms were so tired, I couldn't manage to get any of the cookies to my mouth on my own, so Jareth had to _feed_ me. Urgh, like an infant! I never even let my own Mom do that for me when I had the flu! And there he was, King of the Goblins, helping me eat cookies and caramels from Marshel and drink as much Sprite as I could chug. Seriously... Jareth assures me that I won't gain weight from all the sugar... he'd better be right about that. I've eaten enough to make me go up two pant sizes.

Sprite is an evil thing, though. I mean, I was thirsty, so I drank the Sprite, but... you know how it is when I drink soda. There was a lovely embarrassing moment when I had to ask Jareth to help me walk to the bathroom. I wasn't sure how weird it would be if I couldn't make it from the bathroom door to the toilet, but Jareth was smart enough to think I would have energy to make that distance, if I didn't walk there on my own, so he scooped me up and carried me there.

The Goblin King carried me to the bathroom. Talk about weird.

I really don't want to know what he was thinking as he waited for me.

Anyway, later, we talked a little bit more. I think the smallness of my apartment seemed appalling to him, as he kept looking around at it. Really, no one, not even the goblins themselves, has ever looked so out of place in my boring living room.

I'm not quite sure when I fell asleep. Last thing I remember, I was talking about Duncan with him, and I was leaning heavily on his shoulder.

But... when I woke up...

I dunno. Maybe you wouldn't find it as weird as I did.

I woke up with Little D under my chin, making his little snores that sound like a bee buzzing, and my head on Jareth's lap, my arm curled around his knee like it was a pillow or something.

I nearly freaked out... I mean, it isn't very proper or anything, is it? But, as I sat up (this time with much more energy than the previous night) I realized that Jareth was asleep, too. He had sprawled out on my couch, his head back against the cushion with part of my large comforter (which I had been all curled up in) under his neck, asleep, and even snoring a little.

Talk about things I never thought I would see.

I'll show you the picture, later.

So, I got up and started making breakfast... It was the least I could do, considering that he'd stayed to look after me all night. He woke up soon after, protesting that I needed to rest and that he could do whatever it was that I was doing, but I told him that unless he knew how to make chocolate chip pancakes, then no, he couldn't do it. He settled with watching me from my kitchen table, while checking his email...

Make that another thing I never thought I would see.

Anyway, over breakfast, we discussed my new schedule. I'll be joining you on a few of your lessons, and then also have some of my own with him, considering that you and I have different abilities and whatnot. Yes, that's right, Jareth will be teaching me too. He left not long after breakfast, fearing that the goblins would have made an even bigger mess while he was away, but promised to check in on me later... again, it was awfully nice of him to do so.

Other than that, things have been boring but normal. I've been eating sweets like nothing else (uh, don't tell Dad or Karen... they'll think I've lost my mind... maybe I have...) and just puttering around my house, trying to figure out what all I destroyed when I exploded.

Oh, that reminds me... I'll have to email Sue to check on your feather... and see if her friend has any Peregrine feathers lying around as well. I guess I'll be going with you on Mondays, so... I'll need my own feather, soon enough.

Makes me feel like Dumbo. I need a feather to fly.

Weird.

Well, I'll see you then.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 13, 2008 7:38 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

No, I have not ceased to exist (again). You will have to forgive my lack of prompt response. I have been quite... occupied. First I had to deal with a horde of ill minions. Do you remember back when you lived here and Chuddley got sick on your bedspread? Imagine that multiplied by fifty for two days straight. It was horrific.

Then I was called Aboveground to help a budding Enchantress who had managed to expel herself and ended up in stasis for a good 15 hours. Of course, after sitting with her overnight, the kingdom required massive attention. I am still working on cleanup. I swear that three quarters of the Goblin King's position is maid-work. Not very dignified.

I gave Tobias your gift and he was thrilled. He asked me to convey his thanks. He also asked that I let you know that, should you ever have issues with a fairy infestation, his cat is yours to command.

You are just _now_ learning to breathe fire? How odd, I seem to remember you always having that ability. At least when you were particularly upset with me. :-P

How long do you think you will be staying with the Dragons?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 13, 2008 8:08 PM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Contacting Didymus

Hogmud,

So sorry it took such a long time to get back to you. I was busy Aboveground with Sarah, helping and comforting the poor thing after what _you_ did to her. She seemed to be _quite_ understanding of my part in the ordeal, once I explained.

As to the goblins, considering what you did to your _friend_, I would almost consider it worth the smell. However, all I need to do is coat them with a quick layer of Bog-repellent and they're off to sun and fun in the Land of Eternal Stench. Oh, _Your Highness_, did I forget to mention I'd developed Bog-repellent? Whoopsies.

I have half a mind to use _you_ to plug the Styx, but seeing as you're such a pathetic little waste of space, I doubt you would do much good. Fine then. Didymus can be contacted at ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com.

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

PS- My time is valuable, Humbug. Do not waste it again. I gave you this device so that you could contact Sarah, at her request, not me.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 13, 2008 8:25 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Good grief, Mumsie, calm yourself. I only said that I am _perhaps_ a bit fond of the girl. As in, I am not currently entertaining any thoughts of wringing her neck. One would think I had sent you a bloody marriage invite. Believe me, Mumsie, it is absolutely nothing like that. And even if it was, I have it on good authority that the girl would be _entirely_ put off by the notion.

Besides, Mumsie, the removal of the spell is only the first step. I still have to convince her to come away Underground. Seeing that, despite any ridiculous ideas floating through your royal head, she is _not_ swooning over me, that is not going to be an easy prospect. She is comfortable and happy in her home Aboveground. It is, I will admit, disturbingly tiny, but you can _feel_ her in every corner. Even after the destruction she caused with her temper tantrum, it simply rings _Sarah Williams_. She would not give that up, and most certainly not the easy access to her family, easily.

Do not be celebrating my victory over the High Lady yet.

And it _does_ constitute my being an idiot, because the more I actually care for her, the worse I will feel when I have to force her away from that which she loves.

Still an idiot,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS- I am _not_ smitten with her. You've been spending too much time with those romantic twits, the Rose Pixies.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 13, 2008 8:44 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **

Dear Sarah,

I hope that you are doing well. You seemed much improved after the night's sleep. Still, I am glad that your employer has given you the time off. You will need much more rest to return to what you were. As such, I would like to broach the topic of tomorrow's lesson. I know that we had agreed that you would join Toby for lessons on Monday and Friday, as well as a private class on Sunday, but I do not know whether you are up for it tomorrow. If you feel that you need to wait, I will certainly understand.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City is much back to normal, however loosely that term applies. Those that were not infected by your cupcakes have returned and cleanup is well underway. Although, I must remember to henceforth reserve the second basement dungeon for only the most heinous criminals. It will never be the same.

I am afraid that things were rather awkward last night, what with it being our first meeting after so many years (though, despite what you may think, you look rather charming in your sweatpants and t-shirt). I feel that I was unable to adequately express myself, so I wish to let you know now that I appreciate the trust you have shown in me. Not only for understanding my part in the incident with the dwarf, but for feeling that you could call upon me in your time of need. I am... touched.

I believe I made it clear when I left this morning, but I will say it again. Should you need me, please call.

_Jareth_

PS - I find your Miniature D quite a friendly little chap. I'm certain I have _no idea_ what your neighbor's issue with him is.

xXx

**CAST**

_in order of appearance_

**Rel - **CoffeeKris

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Toby** - Kore-of-Myth

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten

**Amara** - La-Petit-Aviateur

**Danika's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry yesterday's chapter looks so crappy and the cast list was missing. Apparently all of my editing got eaten by fanfic net. Ugh. I have been slowly working my way through the back chapters and cleaning them all up, so I will get to that when it comes. For now, it'll just look yucky. Sorry! Anyway, what say we get back on track with our character reviews, shall we? Since she started out today's little escaped, what say you let us know what you think of **Lady Rel**, the lovely ex-apprentice (and ex-girlfriend?) of our Goblin King. Please let CoffeeKris know what you think of her work. :-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 11:12 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My Jareth,

Nothing like that? Sometimes you are so stubborn... It seems to me that you simply deem yourself incapable of being loved. Such a sad thing if you ask me. I know that this is only maybe the beginning of something but you need to give it a chance rather than give up without trying. It will be undoubtedly difficult for her to give up her home but take things one step at a time. Perhaps within the future she will think the idea of staying in the Underground with you is not such a horrible idea. And do you believe a girl that climbs all over you will be repulsed by the thought of you being fond of her? I am right in my motherly intuition and that's all I will say about it.

Do tell me of her health when you have the chance. Any girl my son is concerned for I am as well.

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. The Rose Pixies getting to me? Hogwash! You _are_ smitten, foolish boy. You wouldn't care so much for her feelings otherwise.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 5:12 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** How are you?

Hey, Sarah:

How're you? Are you feeling better? I was a bit worried all week-end and when I came home late last night and there weren't any messages from you, I didn't know what to think. Did you have a relapse, or something? Are you completely recovered?

Anyway, I thought I would send this off real fast before I left for work. I would like to call the locksmith to repair your door that I broke through Thursday night, but I don't know what time would be good for you. The sooner the better, is what I think you would want, but I don't want to impose on your privacy or your schedule. So, the sooner you let me know when is good for you, the sooner your door will be fixed, my expense. It's the least I could do for breaking it.

Fishing was good. The fish were a bit off, but I did manage to catch a couple. Man-time with the guys is always a good thing, too. I didn't forget my promise to you about Duncan and, don't tell the Fish and Game wardens, but I did sneak out a bass that was under the 18 inch toss-back limit for him. When you feel up to it, drop by after I get home (around 2:20) to pick it up. I don't think he'll accept it from me, just yet. The gash on my wrist is still pretty ugly. Just remember what Ben Franklin said about fish and visitors and pick it up sooner instead of later!

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 9:30am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Recovering Well

Dear Jareth,

I'm doing much better, thanks to you. Really... I don't think I could thank you enough for coming and also for staying. Especially for staying. And for coming back on Sunday, too. I really hadn't thought you would come back unless I called, but I was glad that you did. Ever since I was small, when I'm sick, I crave company more than anything else... just someone to sit there by me, someone to talk to. That was why I had such a hard time getting my father to leave on Friday. He remembers better than anyone the time when I got a cold, just after Linda left. He _had_ to go to work, and I _had_ to stay home, and that meant I was all alone, and it took me a much longer time to get better than it should have.

But, as I was saying, I'm doing good. No more of those sliding-down-the-hallway-walls-with-chills moments on the way back from the bathroom. I swear, it was just a bit of a relapse, but, as you know, since you discovered me in, like, half-a-second (were my teeth chattering _that _loudly? I still can't figure ‑­

out how you heard me from the couch so quickly) the fudge I ate after you scooped me up and took me back to the couch cleared it right up. Haven't had a single magical-sickness-induced chill since.

I think I would like to join you and Toby... I'm afraid that I won't be able to be of much good, since I'm still very tired, but I'd love the company, and I'm aching to see Toby.

Oh, that reminds me... I ought to email Sue about those feathers and see if she's gotten them yet.

I'm glad that things are back to normal. Or, as normal as they can be, after I nearly ruined everything with my cupcakes... and I'm very sorry about your dungeon. Remind me to get some Fabreeze for you. I'm out, but next time I got to the store, I'll pick some up. I'm not sure if it'll do any good, but it might deodorize some of the place. Plus, it smells nice, anyway.

Hm. Things were somewhat awkward, weren't they? Less so than I expected, though. Of course, nothing was as I expected... I certainly didn't expect to have the Goblin King himself sitting on my couch, tucking strands of hair behind my ears and feeding me cookies and caramels while I sat wrapped up in a large comforter. LOL! I would apologize, though, for falling asleep on your lap like I did... not the most proper of things, I'm sure... and I can bet you had a crick in your neck after sleeping on my couch like that all night, but... I, for one, slept very nicely. Your lap made a lovely pillow.

I... that is... ah, shoot. I'm sounding like Rob, here.

Ah, well... you may not be as touched by my trusting you... you've taken too good of care of me. From now on, even if I can turn to someone else, I might just turn to you, instead. You spoiled me. ;-) But, I'll say, the sentiment is mutual... No one has given me such diligent or tender care before. No men have, for certain. Phil wouldn't come near me when I was sick. Of course, that was because he was afraid of catching whatever it was that I had, and our situation is different in that I don't have something contagious, but still the sentiment is there. Regardless of what caused my troubles, you, literally, sat by me, willing to nurse me back to health when I called for you. And, hey, you even came back the next day on your own accord to just check on me and make sure I was still okay - which was quite the blessing, considering that I had a rather scary relapse. Thank you so much - you've more than earned my trust and friendship.

And thank you for tolerating my teaching you Uno. I told you I would, someday. I'll say, though, that I most certainly didn't expect you to catch on so quickly, nor that you would take it so very seriously. It was _awesome!!_ I haven't had someone I could just play my hardest against in years!

Yes, yes, I know - I'll call if I need you, for anything. Thank you, again.

Your friend,

Sarah

P.S. His problem is that Duncan seems to want to rip his throat out. I find it absolutely absurd that Duncan was just as content to cuddle with you as he does with me, but yet he's out to slit Rob's wrists, even when Rob is trying to help me. I'm blaming it on your magic. There's no other reason for him to hate Rob so much - he's a nice guy!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 10:54 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Recovering Well

Dear Sarah,

If it brought you comfort, then it was my pleasure to stay with you. Illness does not come often to the Fae, but I remember well how I craved the tender touch of my mother when I was sick as a youngster. Now, on those rare occasions when I fall ill, I prefer to seclude myself in my tower. Not that I don't appreciate the goblins' attempts to help, but I rather fear their ministrations do more harm than good. Honestly, how they expect _Swamp Toad Noodle Sou_p to be of any help is beyond me... Mumsie, of course, won't come near the goblins anymore, but she always invites me to come stay with her.

I find your minor relapse very troubling. You have not been trying to do any magic on the sly, have you? That would be incredibly dangerous in your current condition. If you suffer another episode, you are to call me immediately. I may summon in a Healer to look at you.

If you feel up to it, I will come to get you at approximately 7:30pm tonight. It sometimes varies slightly when Toby's babysitter is distracted enough that I might pick him up, but he usually calls me by then.

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. This is the Goblin Kingdom. The cupcake fiasco was less than pleasant, but it certainly did not 'nearly ruin' anything. It was simply one more level of chaos on the already swarming hive of insanity that is my life. :-)

I hope that you did not feel uncomfortable with my seeing you in your weakened state. I do understand how it happens, especially with those of us gifted with larger magical talents. You remember the story I told you about when I was only 120 and my favorite horse broke its leg? At least you did not start an earthquake with your 'explosion'. As to falling asleep on your couch, it is far more comfortable than my throne, upon which I have often dozed off, so fear not for the state of my neck. Though I appreciate your concern.

Rob has commented on the comfort of your lap?? ...no wonder your Mog Lion wishes to maul him.

Toleration had nothing to do with it. I told you that I enjoy games and your Uno was no exception. I will agree that it was nice to have someone to actually challenge me. I have not had that pleasure in a very long time, I assure you. You are, if I may say, quite a fiend with the card game. Next time I _will_ beat you at more than one in three games.

‑­

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 11:55 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Tonight's Lesson

Toby,

Your sister wishes to join us for her first lesson tonight. I know that you were looking forward to flying again, but she is not going to be up for that level of exertion. As such, I thought that we might take a bit of a night off and surprise her by spending the evening at her apartment. I know that you have not had a chance to spend much time with her of late, and she misses you. Also, there is the small matter of an Uno rematch that I must see to.

As Sarah will not be joining us on Wednesday, we will reschedule our flight for then.

Please let me know what you think,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 12:49 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

It is not that I deem myself incapable of being loved. I am simply not certain that I could respect the intelligence of any woman foolish enough to fall for _me_. That is reasonable, is it not? And this is not the beginning of anything. If it _were_, then the ending would surely occur the moment I told her what I need of her.

And she _certainly_ did not 'climb all over me'! It was all very innocent and, coming from me, you know that means something.

She is doing better. She had a bit of a worrisome relapse when I went to check on her yesterday, but other than that she has been improving steadily. She has agreed to take lessons with her brother, though given her current condition, we will be taking it easy to start.

But enough about my life. How is the Celebration? Have you acquired a flock of handsome admirers to follow you about and dance to your every whim yet? If not, I shall be quite concerned that you have lost your touch.

All my love,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 1:04pm

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Feather Check

Hey Sue,

I was just emailing to check and see what the status is on that feather. Also... oy, okay, I know I'm asking you a lot of strange things lately, but could you check with your buddy and see if he knows anyone who could pass along a feather from a peregrine falcon, along with the one for the red tail hawk? I'm sure they're hard to get a hold of, and as far as I knew he didn't have any peregrines, but maybe he knows someone who does? I would appreciate it.

Urgh. I'm home this week... forced. Thursday night, there was a bad storm and... well, it's a long, complicated, and highly unbelievable story, but in short, I suffered a kind of shock. Sorta. Anyway, my neighbor had to get me out of the building (can you believe our water main broke and lightning struck the place, at the same time? Crazy...) and to the hospital. They released me on the condition that I get loads of rest, and my boss ordered me to take the week off. Oh, I'm all for the vacation time, but I'm worried that Kayla might come in sometime this week and miss me... and I'm going stir-crazy, just puttering around the house.

Were it not for... well, for Jareth - you remember... the guy I mentioned a few weeks ago? - I'd be completely bonkers. He came by to look in on me and help me around a little. I'm not sure what's more embarrassing... having my neighbor carry me out of the building while I'm unconscious, or Jareth carrying me to the bathroom.

Definitely the bathroom, thing.

Talk to you later, and thanks again for looking into the feathers!

Sarah

P.S. Did you get on at the theater? I heard you had, but wasn't sure. If you did, that's awesome!

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 14, 2008 1:23pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

I have been so utterly swamped in lessons that I must admit I hadn't had a chance to check my e-mail until today. Nevertheless, I am glad you have not ceased to exist: Who else would be a worthy opponent in a battle of wits?

Do I remember when Chuddley got sick in my bedspread? How could I forget?! I swear, just thinking about it, I can smell it once more. (shudder) You poor thing, I can only imagine the horror of it!

A budding Enchantress you say? Rare indeed. This certain Enchantress wouldn't happen to be the mortal girl you spoke of would it? I take it that you two are getting along better? She was in stasis? For 15 hours?! I can only imagine her pain, you should really send her some rainbow cake, it's absolutely marvelous and full of sugar.

I'm so pleased he liked it! Tell Tobias that he is most welcome and as for his offer of the lone of his cat...I may just take him up on that offer when I return home. There is a fairy infestation in my sparkling petunias and no matter what I do, I just can't seem to get rid of the blasted things.

"You are just _now _learning to breathe fire? How odd, I seem to remember you always having that ability. At least when you were particularly upset with me." Oh, _ha ha ha_. You are sooooooooo _very _amusing, Sunshine. :P Don't make me flambé you.

I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be with the dragons. Draconis has increased the length of my lessons to the point that I nearly sleep, breathe, and eat lessons. Though I'll grant him that my control has most definitely improved. In fact, last night I completely lost control of my temper and miracles of miracles nothing and no one was set aflame! There were sparks and smoke, but no fire I am proud to say. Draconis was pleased. I'll be sad when I have to leave here, I'm growing quite fond of the Dragons. In fact, I'm having my parlor re-decorated while I'm away. The floor will now be a mosaic of Draconis, ‑­

Sparta and the others and I've contacted the Elvin tinker, Brevyn, who made the hawks, to make me some of the same sort of thing, in dragon form of course. Must go, Sparta and his sister wish to play a round of tagemaras.

_Rel_

P.S. Might you be so kind as to give me your 'Mumsie's' e-mail? I'm afraid that I never thought to ask her for it.

xXx

**From:** Fairies Byte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 1:30pm

**To:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: How are you?

Hiya Rob,

Sorry... I meant to email you back but... I guess I was just rather distracted. I'm mostly recovered, but doctor's orders, I'm to rest, relax, eat loads of sugary comfort food, and call him if I have any relapses. But, so far, I'm good. I'm just curled up on my couch, wrapped in my large comforter, watching TV. And, my boss sent me home for the week to make sure I'll get proper rest, so I'm having a grand time watching day-time soaps. I think my mother guest starred on one of them... though, if it was her, she was wearing an odd sort of sombrero thing, so it would be hard to tell. That, and I haven't seen her in years, anyway, so who knows. Don't worry, I'm just fine - spent most of the weekend sleeping.

You pay for my locks?? Oh, I don't think so, Mister. First of all, you broke them to _save my life_, not to... specifically break in. And secondly... you didn't break them. I checked them out - so did my Dad, when he was here last - and they're fine. I guess... I dunno. I think it was a miracle or something, because I had a deadbolt and chain on them, aside from the ordinary door lock. Maybe I just forgot to lock them. Whatever it is, you've got nothing to replace. :-) Still, you are very sweet to offer it, though.

Gash on your wrist? Oh dear. Tell you what... I'm a wiz with first aid (kinda have to be, just in case, when working for Child Care services) so... why don't you come by when you get off work to drop off the fish, and I'm sure that will occupy Duncan long enough for me to take a look at you wrist. It's the least _I _could do.

Don't worry, he'll accept it from you if I'm here. I'll have a long talk with him about it, before you come.

Sarah

P.S. How's your back?? I hope it feels better... I really feel rotten that you already had a sore one when I went all Lois Lane and needed help. I'm no feather, so... if there's anything I can do... just let me know.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 2:26 PM

**To:** Fairies Byte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: How are you?

Hey, Sarah:

Just stepped in and I'm about to run out again. I have a chiropractic appointment for my back. It could be doing better, thanks for asking. But, I'm sure that sleeping on the damp, cold ground in an army issue sleeping bag over the floor of a pup tent didn't help it much. Nor did standing hip deep in an icy river for 6 hours while fly casting help. Or wrestling with a 32 inch fresh water bass (I was this close, _this close!_ to netting him!) did it much good.

Be careful, or I might take you up on your offer to help me out with my back. I seem to recall that shower head I installed for you having a massage setting... X-D

Don't worry about dressing my wound. I'm pretty handy with sterile gauze. The next time you see me, remind you to tell you about the time I went fishing with my uncle Sol and how he landed a 102lb, 14-year-old boy. The scar is barely visible on my upper arm.

Glad to hear that you're on the mend. The locks were intact? That's weird. I know how careful you are about that. I remember asking you last year at your Christmas party why you kept throwing the deadbolt after every guest arrived. You said that you didn't want any crashers, and that you once had an incident with some rowdy extended guests. Oh, well. All's well that ends well, I say. (Don't know if Mr. Franklin said it or not.)

I'll drop by later with Duncan's offering.

Rob 8-)

P.S.--I've never heard about sugary comfort foods acting medicinally.

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 2:28pm

**‑­**

**To:**GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Recovering Well

Dear Jareth,

Yes... you did, very much. Don't take this the wrong way, but... I was rather surprised at how comforting your presence was. All of this is so new, and... heaven knows I couldn't stop that explosion, it frightened me so bad, but once you came... I felt safe. I knew you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, magical or not.

You're lucky, if you had the mother to give you those tender touches. Linda was never very... tender. Well, next time you get ill... perhaps I will be able to return the favor you showed to me. I have a fabulous chicken soup recipe. And I certainly don't mind being near the goblins.

Oh, it was nothing. I probably just exerted myself a bit too much, without enough sugar in me to back it up, you know? No, I haven't been doing any magic... I think it ought to be painfully obvious that I don't know how, and I won't even try to contact my Underground friends, right now. I mean it... the whole thing scared me. But... don't let Toby know that. He was worried enough... he doesn't need to know I was even more frightened than he was. But, I do promise to call you if anything else strange like that happens again.

7:30pm, tonight. Got it. I'll be ready... well... I hope you don't mind me coming with a blanket wrapped around me. I'll forgo the comforter, but I'll addicted to items of comfort right now, and I don't have a decent sweatshirt or jacket at the moment.

A swarming hive of insanity?? Good gracious man, I hope not! And... I really do hope you aren't just saying that to keep from upsetting me or something. I hope things really are okay...

Well... I did feel a little uncomfortable... but not because of you. I've always been that way. Like I said, Linda wasn't the most comforting person. She tried to be, but I usually just settled for her company when I was sick. When she did care for me, she made me feel guilty about it, so... I began to push her away. Then, when she was gone, I had to care for myself anyway... and I didn't get sick much when Karen was around, but I tended to push her away, too... it's hard for me to feel like an invalid. But... I knew if anyone would understand, it would be you. And after a bit, it wasn't so hard.

I can almost picture you on your throne, asleep. Not sure how that would be less comfortable than my old couch... I know it gives _me_ cricks when I sleep on it like that.

Rob?? Goodness, no!! He doesn't know anything about my lap!

...

Okay, so that came out very wrong, but you _know_ what I mean.

He's just a very... polite and proper guy, who get embarrassed when anything even remotely _close_ to innuendo slips out. He's always stuttering and stammering, even in email. LOL - a woman couldn't ask for a better neighbor, really. He's sweet as they come, and he's a fabulous listener when there's a problem and you need to talk to someone... and he's most certainly not the kind who would make flirtatious comments to a girl. I don't think he _could_ make flirtatious comments. He wouldn't be _Rob_ if he did. Good guy.

Fiend, am I? Oh, well, then you and I are _on. _We'll see, next time, who can _really_ play Uno. I warn you, though... I won't hold back. ;-P

Your Friend,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 8:03 PM

**To:** Fairies Byte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** An apology

Hey, Sarah:

I'm sorry I interrupted your game. I should have realized that you do have a life. You really didn't have to invite me in for a cup of coffee and cookies. Although I'm sure your chocolate chip cookies are to die for, you do remember what happened last year when I joined you for your chocolate ice cream binge? I still say it was the chocolate and not the ice cream, although I am lactose intolerant.

I hope Duncan liked the bass, although he barely even looked at it. He seemed quite comfortable on your 'friend's' shoulder. Almost as comfortable as he looks when he's on your shoulder, the brief few seconds I've seen before he lunged for my neck. I don't think your 'friend' likes me much, either. He seemed a bit put off when he 'thanked me' for...how did he put it? Oh, yeah, "crashing in through an open door."

I didn't realize that you were into biker guys. That explains some things. I guess he feels comfortable enough in this neighborhood that he didn't need to use all of his chains to lock up his bike. Funny, I didn't see it parked anywhere nearby.

Hey, wait a minute. Is that the guy who's been teaching Toby guitar and might teach you piano? He's a fairly accomplished musician? I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

Well, I'm off to bed. I'm lucky my supervisor gave me Friday off. Not that she marked it as a sick day--she marked it as a personal day and docked my wages. --grumble, grumble--Can I borrow Duncan to attack her?

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 8:10 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Your Big Sister

Dear Sarah,

Hi. How are you? I am fine. King Jareth came to see me this afternoon and gave me a magic writing box and your email address. He said that we can write letters to each other any time we want! I'm glad we can talk like this now. :-D King Jareth showed me how to do smiley faces when he helped me set up my email. I like him. He has poofy hair. No matter how long you hold it down, it always poofs back up! Mama said it's not polite to hold down the king's hair, but he said it was ok. :-D

He told me that we have a little brother now. He said that Toby is studying magic now, but it's almost the opposite of my magic! Did you know that Toby and I are opposites? I never heard of a brother and sister that had OPPOSITE magic before. Different, but not OPPOSITE!! I can hardly believe it, but if that's what King Jareth said then I know it's true. :-D I would like to meet Toby sometime when he comes for his lessons. He must be very powerful, to study magic while he's still so little!

What do you do? Do you go to school? Are you studying magic too? I'm studying to be a healer. What do you like to play? I like to play with my dolls. And I have a pet chicken named Fluffers who is so cute! He likes to play with bits of string and balled up parchment that I give him. When he gets tired, he curls up at my feet and sleeps there. He's my best friend.

King Jareth gave me the pretty music box with the dancing doll that you sent for me. It seems like I know it, but I don't know why... I hope you still have other nice dolls to play with! Thank you so much for your kind gift.

I hope you will write back soon.

Your big sister,

Bethany

xXx

**CAST**

_in order of appearance_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Rob **- Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah **- MartiOwlsten

**Jareth** - DanikaLareyna

**Rel** - CoffeeKris

**Bethany** - AmericanWoman

**Danika's Note: **Ooh! A new character! Exciting! Today I would like you to tell us what you think of the boy next door. Yep, that's right. **Rob**, as brought to life by none other than Yodeladyhoo. He's completely pathetic and useless, right? (Erm, sorry. Disregard that last sentence. Jareth sometimes tends to take over what I say, without any warning.)

Also, for those of you who are wondering, we're drawing right up to the **300th **email mark!! Woo!!


	25. Chapter 25

****

**Danika's Quick Note: **I'm sorry guys! I know today's chapter looks like crud on a muffin, but it had to be posted and I have to get some sleep or my brain will jump out of my head and start flopping around on the floor like one of _dear_ Rob's bass. (Shut up, Jareth.) I promise, I'll be back to edit it up all purdy-like as soon as I have a chance.

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 8:28pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Feather Check

SARAH!!

First a red tailed hawk and now peregrine falcon? What are you doing? Lucky the Reese is molting so there are plenty of feathers to spare... Getting a peregrine falcon will be harder BUT you're lucky I have connections! I also happen to know a guy who lives on the reservation where it's totally legal to have a peregrine falcon... I think he actually breeds them. Seeing as he's alll into the no tech thing I actually have to find time to visit him though before I can get your feather. The red tail hawk should be in the mail... if i remebered to send out the mail... O.o

Uh... Sarah it wasn't a thunder storm Thursday... There where some downed powerline but the news said there wasn't lightning in our area... Are you SURE you're ok? Did you hit your head? Did you drop that old fairy tale book on your head? You know the one with the Goblin King? Remeber last time you dropped it on your head you had this CRAZY nightmare about Toby being kidnapped by goblins? Do I need to come visit? Have you been drinking sprite? you know cafine make you loopy?

OH! Jareth! He came to visit? I thought you said he couldn't... that's why I couldn't meet him... I guess he requested time off work so he could visit you. THAT'S SO SWEET! AND you said guys don't like you. First Rob (Who's a cutie! 3) came a rescued you and now Jareth (Who has a totally awsome name... since I know little else about him COUGH COUGH) comes and takes care of you! You lucky girl!

I don't envy you for the bathroom thing though... O.o

Yeah I'll get you those feathers... Don't need anything else like and exstinct condor feather now do you?

Sue

PS: Depends on what theatre you mean. if you mean the local Movie Theatre yes... I've been cleaning bathrooms and serving popcorn for weeks... not actually at the same time. If you mean live theatre then yes and no. I apparently still need training in monster make-up so I'm still only work part time as an assistant... What's wrong with all my monsters looking like Frankenstine anyway?

PPS: You're still lucky!

**From: **GiltterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 9:50 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

You did not notice my lack of correspondence? I am hurt to the core. I would weep bitter, bitter tears, but I am afraid that I have had a bad experience with them and so will refrain.

Yes, the Enchantress and the human girl are one. Magic runs very strongly in her family. It's quite astonishing to me, really. Both her brother and sister have the potential to be very powerful sorcerers themselves. Nothing like her, though. You should see her, Rella. I've _never_ seen an elemental balance like it. It is no wonder she was able to wrap the Labyrinth around her finger without even being conscious of it.

I had not thought of Rainbow Cake. You know that I don't have quite the taste for it that you do. Perhaps another time, though. The girl herself is quite the mistress of the baked goods and her pantries are brimming with sweet treats. Frankly, I'm amazed she keeps her figure as well as she does. I am certain that, were I surrounded by so many goodies, I would end up quite portly in no time.

You always worked best under extreme pressure, Lady Rel. Had I not feared for my own skin, I might have pushed you to such lengths. I applaud your Draconis for seeing the necessity after such a short time. However, let him know that if he does not give you adequate time for correspondence, he will have a very put out Goblin King paying him a visit.

Tagemaras? I am afraid that this is not a game with which I am familiar. You will have to teach me of it and I, in turn, will instruct you in a rather enjoyable little thing called Uno.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- Do you think me crazed, my Lady? Connect _you_ and _Mumsie? _Oh the gossip! Oh the conspiracies! I fear my internet might just implode from it all.

Fine, fine. You can reach her at RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 11:18 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Root Beer and Pizza

Dear Sarah,

Judging by the victory dance following your championship of the Grand Uno Tournament, I would say that you are healing nicely. I might also say something about the _interesting_ little rear-end wiggle incorporated in said victory dance, but as you have now removed the spell, I would fear for my physical well being. 7:-)

I am glad that you enjoyed your 'lesson'. I was a bit afraid that your brother would be disappointed, as I had not heard back from him in regards to my email, but he seemed to have a grand time... until he fell asleep under the kitchen table. Remind me never to give the goblins Root Beer. On a related note, would you be so kind as to let Toby know that I will be expecting him to call me at the usual time on Wednesday? And remind him, once again, not to practice his magic near sensitive electronic devices. He should have learned his lesson after shorting out his family's computer, but you never know.

And you thought that the lights going out every time I transport to the Aboveground was because I was being dramatic. :-)

Please give my _fondest_ regards to dear Rob. I am afraid that he seemed rather... how can I put this delicately? _Scared spitless_ when he saw me in your living room. I would so _hate_ for the poor thing to think ill of me.

Really, Sarah. The man has the personality of soggy oatmeal. Why in the heavens do you put up with him?

And... ahem... Lastly, I wished to address the matter of your... What was your word? _Glomp?_ I know that you were quite thrilled to receive an email from your sister and I do not want you to think that I was... standoffish to your gesture of appreciation. I only froze like that because I was surprised. And, as I carefully explained last night, I only walked into that wall because I lost my equilibrium thanks to that pizza you provided. And I did _not_ squeak. Please stop giggling about that. It is definitely not dignified.

Anyway. I am glad that you enjoyed my little surprise. I know that it comes late, but I hope that you will be able to form a meaningful relationship with your sister, despite the distance between you.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS - Really, it was a hiccup. I did not squeak.

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 12:13pm

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: My state of affairs.

Dear Hoggle,

Well, do you think I _wanted_ to explode? Trust me, none of this was my choice. If I had been given the choice between feeling like my lungs were going to come out my ears and not feeling that way, I would most definitely chosen the not. And… I don't think Jareth _could_ take this away. If that were possible, I would have let him have it, but… I suppose fate has other plans.

I'm not asking you to clean anything up for me, I'm only emailing you to explain. Even if it doesn't change your mind, it will be the truth, and I think that's the most anyone can ask for.

It was a month ago that Jareth sent me an email – talk about a shocker. Of course, I didn't trust him. I had no reason to. But, I was bored at work, so I emailed him back. Then, somehow, my little brother got his hands on my old book that told the story of the Labyrinth, and he wished some school work away… and so he met Jareth. When he met Toby, he learned that, apparently, there is some strong magic that runs in my family. I did not want him to teach Toby – I did not want him _near_ my brother… I was afraid that he would somehow try to take him again. Then, Jareth explained the consequences that would come from not training him in this natural gift… that it could kill him. I _couldn't_ take that risk, not with Toby, so I let their lessons continue.

Jareth also suspected that I, myself, had magical abilities… pretty strong ones. But I have my life here, and I didn't want to listen. I spent years trying to be normal – with the exception of the contact with my Labyrinth friends that I made while searching for you. I don't… _didn't_… want to be magical at all. I kept ignoring it, forcing myself not to believe it, despite several occasions that really hinted Jareth, and then Toby, too, were telling me the truth.

That's when I learned first hand how dangerous it was to keep magic suppressed. It can kill you… it nearly did kill me.

So, by default, Jareth is apart of my life, now. He's firmly apart of Toby's… while I may not have been pleased with him teaching him at first, I had to tell myself that I certainly couldn't get him a tutor _here_ in the Aboveground, and I didn't know anyone else in the Underground. At least with Jareth, I had a little experience with him, and could try to be on my guard. He's good to my brother, and that's the most I could ask of him.

But, there are other things, too, that put him in my life and _do_ lead me to trust him, at least a little. Oh, he and I have had our bickering matches, fighting head to head about this and that. But… early on in our emails, Jareth mentioned my mother. Thing is… I _never_ told him about my mom, Linda. I dug the truth out of him, though he didn't want to tell me… but it seems that Linda Williams was as much of an idiot when I was a small child as she is now. She had the book, the one about the Labyrinth, before me, and had wished her daughter away.

Not me, though. My older sister. One I never knew existed, until Jareth told me. Her name is Bethany .

Unlike me, though… Linda gave up, and lost. She never made it past the Oubliette.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why did I believe Jareth? He still could have been lying to me. He could have made Bethany up, right? That's true. He could have.

But… _I remember her_. Not even Jareth knows this. Just you, Hoggle.

I don't know how I was exempt from whatever spell that erased her memory from the minds of everyone else, including my own father, but she's always been there. The memories of her turned to dreams as I grew up. I was, after all, very small when she was wished away. I used to dream of her all the time… playing dolls with a girl who looked like me, but wasn't me. And as I grew, she stayed the same age… always this small girl, about eight or nine years old. I remember asking Linda about the girl in my dreams, once, before she walked out on my Dad and I. I'm not sure why I asked. I think I was hoping that she was real, a cousin or someone that I just couldn't remember. That was the first time – and last time – she spanked me. I never knew why she'd gotten so upset, why I was told to stop sassing her when I had only asked a question. I'm sure, now, that Linda still remembers her, too, and was guilt-ridden. After being spanked, I stopped asking, and never told anyone else of the dreams I often had with the young girl.

So, when Jareth described her… I knew exactly who she was, and I knew he was telling the truth. Amazingly, I wasn't too upset. I was almost excited… happy, that I'd been right, all these years… I should have been angry at Linda, but… that's another story.

So, that is my story, my explanation. I just wanted you to know.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Of course I used goblins to try and find you! Who else could I have used?? Carrier pigeons?? Sorry, but my resources were quite limited. Sheesh.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Tuesday, July 15, 2008 1:07pm

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: An apology

Rob,

Sorry, I didn't get your last two emails until this morning… I'll respond to both here. Heh.

I'm glad you went to the chiropractor for your back… hopefully, you'll start feeling better. :-) And, hey… if you need the showerhead, you _are_ welcome to use it. I certainly wouldn't mind. Duncan is banned from my bathroom, and he knows that specifically, so you'd be safe.

Well… Medicinal sweets. I know it sounds strange, but they say I might have low blood sugar, which may have added to why I fainted. So… yeah. I'm supposed to keep up on the sugar. Who'd of thought?

And you do NOT owe me an apology for stopping by!! Never!! I won't have it. You're always welcome to stop by. I'm sorry about Jareth… yes, that was him… it takes him awhile to warm up to people… but, he had surprised me and brought Toby over for a game night when he heard I was down for the count, trying to recuperate.

And Duncan love the bass. He tore into it this morning (sorry he turned his nose up at it last night… he'd been distracted by our pizza) and really seemed to enjoy it. I'll pass along his thanks and mine.

Biker guys… oh dear. Well… yes, he is a musician. Very good one. But yes, he does dress… differently. Wait, what does that explain?? And who said I'm into him?? Because I'm not. We're not. It isn't like… I mean… he wouldn't even think… I… Oh, never mind. I'll only get my foot in my mouth, with this one.

Again, please don't feel sorry about that… Toby's my brother, Jareth is my friend, and you're my friend, too.

Sure, why not? What good is an killer-kitty if you can't use them for attacking others? I'm sure Duncan would be up for it. LOL!!

Your friend,

Sarah

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 2:30 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: An apology

What does that explain? Well, maybe I spoke a little too hastily, using a broad brushstroke to paint you...figuratively, I mean, not literally...oh...

What I mean is that guys like him always seem to get what they want, whether or not what they want wants them back. **You** may _think_ that he wouldn't even think..., but trust me on this one Sarah, he's more than thinking. First he weasels back into your life by giving your brother music lessons. Did your 

brother ask for them? Did his mom ask for them? Next, he gets you all riled up and starts manipulating you life, again. I don't know what he did in the past or what he did now, but that's what set you off a couple of weeks ago. Now, he shows up for a friendly card game, with your brother in tow, looking like he's ready to show you EVERYTHING HE'S GOT! I'm sorry if I offended you, but Sarah, Jareth's not being subtle here. Those pants were painted on him. I can appreciate a woman dressed like that, but on a guy, it just isn't healthy!

Oh, gosh...sorry if I embarrassed you about some basic male health issues, but it's the truth. I know I'm embarrassed to share it with you.

I'm amazed that he was able to sit on the floor like that. How was he able to bend his knees?

And there's something about him, I can't put my finger on it, but, it's more than he needs time to 'warm up to people'. The guy is arrogant as hell. I don't know how he was able to do it, but he was looking down his nose at me while he was seated on the floor and I was standing next to your table. The way he spoke, he made it seem like I owed him a favor, or something. Maybe that was just the accent, but when you put it all together with the body language...

I'm glad that Duncan enjoyed the bass. I'll try to bring him another this weekend and this time I'll try to offer it to him. That is, if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to intrude on the relationship you have with your cat.

Ah,...erm...thanks for the offer of the use of your shower, but, ...uhm...even if Duncan has strict orders from you not to go into the bathroom, how do you suggest I get to your bathroom past him? (oh, that doesn't sound so good...) Maybe, we'll see how it goes after next weekend, if I can feed him the bass.

Rob 8-)

P.S.--I'm trying to think up of a way to get Duncan into the post office back offices so he can 'meet' my supervisor. Nothing yet.

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 10:00 PM

**To: **GiltterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

With the amount of work I have been doing, you should not be the least bit hurt. If anything you should weep tears of joy to know that I would willingly deprive myself of sleep to write to you. Imagine how many lovely naps I could take in the time it takes me to read and respond to you! Proof of my care!

The girls sounds very rare indeed...even more so since I sense _someone_ is particularly fond of her. I have the most absurd desire to say 'I told you so' in a sing-song voice. Alas, you would not hear it and I'm sure the Dragons would think I'd lost my mind.

How could anyone not think of Rainbow Cake? It's positively devine...blast, now I want some. The girl has a nice figure does she? Keeping your eye on her figure? MORE proof you're fond of her! Dear me Sunshine, you're over the moon aren't you? Over the moon and into the stars. You portly? The mental image that creates in my mind is hillarious! I cannot imagine you portly, but I have the distinct feeling it would cause me to laugh for a good four hundred years.

I told Draconis you said that if he did not give me time for correspondence, that you would be paying him a visit. His response is as follows: "If you wish to risk your Kingdom catching fire each time Relisasha is visiting and looses her temper, by all means I will shorten her lesson length. However, I would really rather not: the sooner she is in control of her abilities, the sooner I am rid of her and have my peace and quiet returned to me."  
Crusty old Dragon, he says he wishes to be rid of me, but I don't believe he means it. Sparta told me that he heard him talking to Morrigan and he said 'Blasted woman, she's far too likeable.'

You've never played Tagemaras? I will most definately teach you!...What the devil is Uno?

_Rel_

P.S. Yes, I do think you crazed, need you ask? :)

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 10:20pm  
**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **Hello!

To  
_Her Royal Highness_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Highness,

So sorry to have fallen out of contact after our visit, I should have thought to get your e-mail before now, but you know how scattered I can be. In any case, I thought I should send a message to you and see how you've been since we last spoke. I would ask if you've been keeping out of trouble, but we both know the answer to that don't we? ;)

Currently I'm staying with the Southern Dragons. Draconis is teaching me to control my powers, though I still cannot seem to control my temper. While I'm away, I'm also having my parlour re-decorated. I was wondering if you knew who would be best to call for a mosaic? I wish to turn the floor into a mosaic of the Dragons I have befriended here (since my Elvin rug was destroyed by the goblin your ever thoughtful son sent to wait for me in my home). I'm having an Elvin tinker I met, Brevyn, create some dragons to fly 

about the room for me (he's really quite cute, I think you would approve). Aside from that, I'm not sure what to do with the parlour. I'd appreciate your expertise.

Well, I must go, lessons to attend to.

Much Love,

_Lady Relisasha_

P.S. Can you believe that your son was worried you and I might plot against him, using this method of communication? Tsk, tsk, you would think he'd know us better than that.

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 3:21 pm

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Feather Check

Sue,

Yeah, I know, crazy, huh? But I SO knew you'd be my girl in hooking me up! I swear, he summer projects kids are given now days… feathers from rare birds. Yeah. Weird.

Well… it was drizzly and rainy on Thursday, right? My sanity has been slipping lately, I think. Yes, yes, I'm more than fine. Probably hit my head, though…

Oh… you remember that old book, huh? Goodness. And you remember the nightmare. I really need to be more careful what I tell you… if I ever let it slip, you'd probably remember my social security number! LOL. Heh. You're welcome to visit, though, anytime… as always.

How did you _know_ I've been drinking Sprite?? I swear, you're borderline psychic. No worries though… it's caffeine… all I have to worry about is the sugar. Which, I've been quite hyper on, I tell you what. Urgh. Last night at the Uno game, I swear I started doing a victory dance and I _haven't a clue where it came from_. Too much sugar lately is my only excuse. It was so embarrassing once it occurred to me that Jareth was watching me…

Yes, Jareth came. Has come… is coming. Something like that. He knew I was home resting so he went and brought Toby over for a Uno-game night. It was so awesome… he really is very sweet… except where Rob is concerned. I don't know how anyone can't _not_ like Rob, he's just the nicest guy, but Jareth managed it. Poor Rob… I think Jareth gave him somewhat of a complex.

Guys _don't _like me, Sue. Sheesh… I'm too strange for guys. Always was. I confess… when Jareth first came he did this thing where he tucked some hair behind my ear and I thought to maybe hope… just a bit… but really, that's just… not realistic.

LOL – no, I don't need a condor feather. I would love to get a Dodo, though… Ahahaa! Just Kidding, of course. XD

Later girly,

Sarah

P.S. Frankenstein, huh? Well, I don't see what's wrong with that. Mine would all look like goblins… kinda like my Christmas snowflakes did. Heh. .

PPS. You're nuts!!

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com  
**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 3:44 pm  
**To:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject:** Your Big Sister

Dearest Bethany,

Hello there! Oh my goodness… I have to remember to thank Jareth again for giving you the box… I didn't think I would get to contact you, but I'm so glad that I can!!

Yes, his hair is quite poofy, isn't it?? I have him a hug when I got your email because I was so excited, and his hair kinda tickled my nose. Hee.

Yes, we have a little brother named Toby. He's much younger than you, but because he was born and has lived in the Aboveground, he looks like he's about your age. So… he's not quite so little. And I think he's done a lot of growing up since he started learning magic, too.

Well, I work with children in the Aboveground… almost like King Jareth does. We make sure Mommies and Daddies take care of their children, and if they can't do it or do it badly, we move the children to families that can. We want to make sure that every child has a loving family. I did go to school, years ago, but not like you. I studied mathematics and spelling and world history… I'm not in school anymore, but I will be learning with King Jareth just like Toby is. Can you believe that all of us, Toby, you and I, all have magic? I'm not sure what my kind is yet, but… Jareth will tell me soon, I think. I never knew I had any! Can you believe that? I'm a grown up here, in the Aboveground, and I never knew!

Oh my goodness. Fluffers? Toby will be sooo jealous. He wanted a pet chicken, but his Mom (not our Mom… Toby has a different mother than us) only let him have a cat. Strangely enough… he named it Cluckers. I think if you two ever get to meet, you'll be good friends.

And I'm so glad you like the music box! I've saved that for years… it was given to me by my Mom. I think she got it when she was younger, too, maybe from her mother… but I'm not sure. I don't need it anymore, since I work with little children and don't need my dolls anymore, but I thought you might 

enjoy it. From what King Jareth told me, it looks a little like you. I bet he's wrong, though… I bet you're even prettier. :-)

Write to you later,

Lots of love,

Sarah

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 3:44 pm  
**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com  
**Subject:** RE: Your Big Sister

Dear Sarah,

Yes, it was very kind of King Jareth to deliver the box to me.

Oh my, you gave King Jareth a hug? He let you? You must be a very special person. He told me that you solved the Labyrinth, but... wow. I hope I can meet you again in person one day! Can you come here to visit me?

Toby already looks like he's my age? But… he wasn't even born when I came here. I remember some things about before, and I know I didn't have a baby brother. And you're grown up already? Oh, it's not fair! I want to be grown up, too! I want to be your big sister! You must tell me how you did it.

It's nice that you work to help children. I want to help children, too, when I grow up. As a healer, I will help people who are sick or hurt, and I will always help the children first. I don't want them to feel bad or be scared, so I'm teaching Fluffers some tricks to make the kids happy while I'm healing them. He's so great! He takes his duties very seriously, and learns very quickly.:-D

I would love to meet Toby and Cluckers! I always thought a cat would make a lovely pet, but Mama says they're not as dignified as chickens, and she would never agree.

I love the music box. I think I remember playing with it before I came here, but I thought the music was different. Maybe I've forgotten… Did King Jareth really say that I look like the doll? Oh, my!:-D

Please write soon.

Your big sister (even though you're grown up!)

Bethany

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 3:58pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE:Root Beer and Pizza

Dear Jareth,

Yes, I am healing nicely. Of course, I attribute that mostly to… well, you. And Toby… he always makes me feel better. Thank you for bringing him… I had so much fun with you two last night. I haven't had an all… well, I was going to say, 'all human Uno game', but I guess you're not human. But… I suppose you know what I mean. I haven't had a game like that in a long time.

That victory dance was straight from the sugar. I swear. And what do you think you're doing, watching my bottom wiggle? You're right… I might just smack your arm good, next time I see you. And, really, you're one to talk about dances. Setting aside what all I've heard from your goblins, I saw with my own eyes that you, yourself, had a definite groove going on when you finally won a game. Though, how you managed to move so well in those tight jeans, I'll never know.

Ah, I'm certain that he fell asleep from exerting his self, not because of the root beer. You had us laughing so hard with those stories of your about your goblin troubles, it's a wonder that I'm not sore from it! They were awesome stories, by the way. But, I will remind him about the vicinity to electronic items. And I'll have to make a note to keep my MP3 player at home, when I go for my lessons.

Well, it may not be cause by your flare for the drama… but I'm also certain that you don't mind it much, do you? It does make for a grand entrance.

Oh, Rob. I'm so sure you'd hate for him to think ill of you… good gracious, man! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you wore that tough-guy getup with the leather, just to show him up. I'm actually really tempted to think that… though, _why_ you'd be out to show him up is beyond me.

Rob's nice, okay? He's been a nice, watchful eye ever since I moved into my apartment. It was scary, to leave home, but it was a comfort to have a neighbor who was kind enough to keep an eye out for me. Sure, he's a bit on the soggy oatmeal side, but he's kind-hearted and means well. Not everyone can be spicy beef enchiladas, or… whatever. Besides, he's my _neighbor_, and he lived there before I lived here. Don't make it sound like he's a roommate or something that I might have any kind of control over. I'm just grateful that he is who he is, and not some sexual predator that would try to take advantage of my living alone.

No, no, I didn't think you were standoffish. Surprised? Ah, I kinda figured that, especially since you didn't exactly see me coming behind you. No, if you were standoffish, I'm sure you would have shoved me away, or something typical. And, you know… I'm positive that I've never seen _anyone_ lose their equilibrium thanks to pizza. So… hee… congratulations, you _must_ be the first.

And I agree… squeaking really isn't a dignified thing… hence why I can't stop giggling over it. Oh, I'm sure I might, someday… but it's gonna be a while. Sorry. We'll just have to have another Uno rematch if you plan on winning back any of the dignity that squeak cost you. 7;-)

Why do you find it surprising that I would give you a hug? You've been so amazingly generous to me and my family (all of them… Bethany included… she had the sweetest things to say about you…) lately… did you expect a handshake? Or no thanks at all? Please. Like I would let you get away without something to express my gratitude.

I enjoyed it, very much. I still can't believe it, that you did that, for us. Sometimes, I run out of words… and this is one of those times. That's why you got a hug… I just… I don't have the words or the means to thank you enough. Without you… I wouldn't even know about Bethany , much less have contact with her. And… I… It's just that… Linda caused me and my family _so_ much pain. More than I admit to people. She did so much damage… learning the confirmation of Bethany 's existence was only a drop in a very large bucket. It wasn't that she lied to me, it was that she gave up. I fought for Toby! I would have done anything! And she just _gave up_… like she always did, for things that mattered the most. That just _kills_ me, inside. It really takes a special person to be willing to try to make up for those wounds, to help heal them… I know, I work with broken families. Not many people do anything, even if they say they care.

And you did. You gave me the means to… to make up for at least a little bit of what _she_ did. Saying that it means the world to me just doesn't really seem to be enough. I fully intend to get to know her. Just… ugh, thank you. Thank you, so much.

Your friend,

Sarah

P.S. Sure. Hiccup. Yeah.

P.P.S. Laugh if you wish, but… I'm looking forward to Friday. Just wanted to share.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 5:25 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

Heaven forbid you deprive yourself for me. Perhaps you would be better taking a nap. I should hate for you to collapse during your training. You may assure your mentor that I am quite content to leave my 

kingdom un-cooked and that I will he may continue to abuse you as he sees fit. Though you may let him know that it is only due to my extreme generosity that I do not turn the oversized lizard into a tame little gecko for his flippancy.

The girl is a student and possibly a friend, nothing more. I wish that you and mother would rein in your delusions. Or at least restrict them to subjects that do _not _include me.

Take care with your studies and try not to get eaten.

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS - Silly me. Who wouldn't?

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 8:10 PM

**To:** fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Computer is working!

Hey Sarah!

Dad finally got the computer working again. Don't worry. I'll make sure to keep my crystals far away from now on...

I know I told you last night 'bout how happy I am you're good. And that you're finally admitting you have magic! Mondays are now the best day of the week...though Im flying tomorrow. :D

I guess we won't be playing Uno next Monday though. But you'll get to go Undergroiund then and meet Marshell and see the goblins and my room and my hawk! It'll be awesome!

And wasn't Jareth's clothes awesome? Do you think if you asked Mom she'd get me some chains for me jeans for my birthday??

You did tell Bethany I said hello right?? I still cant believe I have another sister. And _she's_ been learning magic all this time!

I think Jareth told me about her before...she has a ton of Order magic like I have Chaos. How's your meditating going? I missed what was said about what element you had...Duncan's really neat. ANd distracting.

Back to the whole bethany thing - well sorta - I know you said Sarah that you hugged Jareth because of Bethany and all but you're not all going to become all mushy gushy are you? 

Especially during lessons. It's why Jill doesnt babysit me anymore...so I dont have to be 'tramatised by inappropriate condukt'.

I don't think I spelled that right.

Anyway - do you think we could invite Jareth to my birthday party??

Your Brother, Toby

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 15, 2008 10:27 PM

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a) crystalcast com

**Subject:** Tomorrow

Jareth,

The computer is finally working. Dad didn't notice the crystal you sent earlier. Thanks.

Does Cluckers need to come tomorrow? Did you hear back from Lady Rel?

And I just emailed Sarah but didn't bring it up...but what was wrong with Rob? He's neat. Sorta. Better than Sarah's last boyfriend...

From, Toby

P.S. Of course Sarah makes the best cookies. I'm her taste tester!

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 11:35 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Toby,

I am pleased to hear that your computer is back in working order. I assume that you will be more careful in the future. It can be quite bothersome to use magic Aboveground, which is why we usually have your lessons here.

Cluckers may come if you wish. I have no particular need for his fairy hunting skills at this particular moment, but he is always free to terrorize the goblins. Anything that terrorizes the goblins is welcome, if you ask me.

I have heard from Lady Rel. She is very busy right now taking lessons on controlling her Fire powers. She has accidentally set more things aflame than even you, believe it or not. Fortunately, she is currently taking instructions from a dragon, and it seems to be doing her good.

So you find Rob preferable to Sarah's _last_ boyfriend, do you? By all that shines, the previous man must have been made of paste. I did not think a person could _get_ more boring than _dear_ Rob. As to what his problem was, I am certain that I do not know. Likely he was nervous about Sarah's Mog Lion. After all, who would not be intimidated by something so cute, fluffy and tiny?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 3:20 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

I would like you, for just a moment, to consider the history of my dealings with women. It starts, of course, with you, Mumsie. You are a rare woman in that you truly loved father and stuck it out with him throughout his reign over the Goblin Kingdom. However, the moment he passed away you fled and have never come back. Then, of course, was that infatuation I suffered for Lady Quynn before I had even taken the throne. That hardly counts as it was little more than a fling, but she would not even come to visit the Goblin Kingdom. After that was my tragic romance with Princess Breanka. She was _quite_ prepared to be the Goblin Queen... until she met her first goblin. Then away she went. Following this were my brief affairs with Duchess Emmina and Lady Pai, neither of which could stand to stay with me for more than two years. With Lady Rel I thought that I had finally found someone who could love me despite the external problems that came with me. She managed to put up with the kingdom for a full century! Do you know how close I was to proposing before she finally fled?

Given all of this, I think that it is quite understandable why I am pessimistic. I also think that you should be able to see why I refuse to allow myself to care for a woman. Even if I _did_ pursue something with Sarah, even if she agreed to come Underground and everything was happy and wonderful and all of my problems were solved...

She would still leave me eventually. It is inevitable.

I apologize for being grumpy, but I have just received an email from Lady Rel, of _all_ people, encouraging me to pursue Sarah. If _anyone_ should know better, it would be Rella. Lady Rel.

I'm glad that you are enjoying your Celebration.

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Bloody King**

Jareth

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 11:50 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Inconceivable

Sarah,

Thank you for inviting me to join you for the movie tonight. I really had only intended to check in on you, but I found the diversion welcome. In all honesty, I really should not be spending so much time away from my kingdom, but I have been so restless there lately… Do you ever feel as if the people who should know you best are blind to your true self? And that perhaps an almost complete stranger understands you better than anyone else?

I apologize. I am babbling. I have had some issues with a few Fae I correspond with, including Mumsie. Although, knowing of your relationship with your mother, I should be grateful for what I have. And I am, I just wish that she would stop trying to… But it does not matter. Thank you again for the distraction.

It really was quite an amusing movie. What do you think? Shall I get some R.O.U.S.s for my B.O.E.S.? They could keep His Highness company, at least.

It makes me wonder, though. Do you think that there really is such a thing as true love?

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS – I received an email from Toby upon returning home and… I feel that perhaps I should apologize for my demeanor towards your Rob the other night. I did not realize, at the time, exactly what his relationship was to you. I shall attempt to afford him proper respect in the future.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16 2008 7:22 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Jareth,

I will be more careful. I'm doing my magic in the backyard now since there's no electronics out there. Cluckers isn't too...

Okay, I'll bring Cluckers. It is fun to watch him chase the Goblins round teh castle.. Remember when he got them to jump out the windows? And then there was the cow, and the sheep, and bucket of Marshell's pastry cream! He was _so_ mad...

A DRAGON?? That is so AWESOME! Do you know any dragons? are there any in the Labyrinth? Could I meet one??

Well Sarah dated that guy Phil last. He was ok I guess. But he didnt really like the fantasy stuff. Very 'practical'. So he was boring like that. Rob's doesnt love the magic stuff, but at least he isnt always making fun of it and explaining what it is and how it's impossible with science yuck. And I wasnt allowed to watch movies with Phil and Sarah...

Rob isn't really boring. He knows lots about his fly fishing. ANd he knows alot with his tools and stuff. 'Sides he saved Sarah the other day. A very good thing.

You don't like him do you?

And Duncan is AWESOME! Though he is a little-bit girly. He looks like a koosh-koosh ball.

From, Toby

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 10:20am

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Anybody want a peanut?

Jareth,

Hey, you're welcome about the movie… I never mind company when I'm watching an old favorite. And with you, things are even more interesting, as most of my old favorites would be completely new to you, 

so it's almost like I'm watching things for the first time again, through your eyes. I noticed you seemed… preoccupied for a while there. I hope the time away helped. And, you know, you're welcome to stop by my home anytime, no disembodied voice to ask permission needed.

I tell you… you were lucky. When your voice just called out and you weren't there, I nearly dropped my popcorn bowl. LOL!

Do I ever feel as if people who should know me don't? Yes. All the time. Sometimes I feel like everyone gets a different facet of me, all a little bit of who I am, but they rarely see the whole stone. They only seem to see the part that reflects their own face the most. It's the stranger, who isn't looking for their reflection in your surface, that can see you in your entirety. Yes… I know how you feel.

No, no, babbling is fine! Everyone does, from time to time, when something is on their mind. Well, I _might_ be able to relate a little to mothers… Linda wasn't there, but ever since my middle school years, I've had Karen. And, I love her, but… she never stops. Doesn't matter what – she just never stops. You name it. Cleaning, cooking, worrying, fussing over me… I confess, it annoys me but I love it, because I know what its like without it. I'm not sure what your Mumsie may be nagging you about, but I can relate a little.

Again, your welcome. Anytime.

R.O.U.S.s? Oh, heavens, no!! Ahahaha… of course, the B.O.E.S. would be the only place for them, wouldn't it? His high… oh, you mean Hoggle. Hm. I still have a hard time thinking of him that way. Poor Hoggle… I couldn't bear to see him have to deal with those. But… if you did put those there… would that mean that Hoggle would be the P.O.T.L.O.S? Perhaps you ought to think of just installing a fire swamp, instead… might be a tad less confusing.

Gosh, I love that film. I think I love Fezzik most, with his rhymes. Hee.

Yes. Yes, I do. I didn't when I was small, but… seeing Dad with Karen? They're a couple of crazies, sometimes, but they absolutely love each other, and I can't think of a better person for my Father. Linda ruined me for a time… she always fawned over true love, but then walked out on my Dad, breaking his heart… how could that be true?? How could just leave like that? But, in retrospect, had she not walked out, he wouldn't have met Karen and fallen in love with her. Linda left a wake behind her, but that left space for Karen to come in and fix us all up… took me a while to see it, but fate really did step in and put them together. It was a bumpy road, but worth it. So… yes, I believe. I see them and think, well, they found it, it must exist, and maybe I'll find it, too. Gives me hope.

Your Friend,

Sarah

P.S. Whoa, whoa, whoa. _My_ Rob? His _relationship_ to me?? I'll admit that you probably could have been nicer to him, but… _what the heck did Toby tell you??_

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 10:49 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Toby,

Be certain that you are not seen while practicing in the backyard. Speaking of which, how are you doing with your light illusion?

Yes, I know a number of dragons. There is only one full-sized dragon that lives in the Labyrinth, and she is definitely not good company. However, there is a swarm of dracolins that live in the Black Warren Mountains. Lovely little creatures. They look very similar to full-sized dragons, but at the largest would not be longer than your arm. They are not as intelligent as their greater brethren, but they are quite clever. Perhaps we will venture into the Black Warrens tonight, if you like, and see if we can't spy the swarm.

Impossible, eh? I think that I would very much like to meet this Phil and see what he has to say about _me_. But really, Toby, what has happened to your sister? She used to be so full of curiosity and imagination. She was drawn to anything magical and shunned the mundane. What possesses her to date these men who are so different from her? Not that I have any reason to care who she dates, but she _is_ my friend and I... would like to see her happy.

She doesn't love that Rob, does she? He's just so... _dull_. Ooh, exciting. He can capture mindless water creatures on a string. Ooh, big hero. He can completely and utterly fail to break down a simple door and then take credit for rescuing Sarah because he doesn't have a spell on him. In short, no. I don't like him. He does not deserve your sister.

I do not have the slightest idea what a 'koosh-koosh ball' is, but I think I have an idea what you mean. He really only looks like that when he's upset and bristles his fur. Or when he's excited. Or eating. But really, he's a very majestic little creature, normally.

And at least his tail is not completely hairless and slightly crispy.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 14, 2008 8:28pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Feather Check

Yeah after Jerry finally got his eagle I've been out of the loop on the whole scout thing. Brothers Sheesh... But I didn't know Tobay was in scouts... Is this an advanced summer school project or something?

It was POURING Thursday, and the wind was was HOWLING! I thought the Underground had come for revenge or soemthing. But that's just me... I sure practical people like you weren't worried about magic beings coming into your house. Maybe I'm the one who needs my head checked. O.o

I love you Sarah, but you tell me EVERYTHING! ... or did lately you've been working more and talking less but whatever. I think I know more about you than your diary! I might come visit when I have time off. Maybe i can drag you with me to get that feather from the reservation.

SUGAR! Sarah! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR AND CAFFINE! When you get really hyper you talk in your sleep! Remember all the sleep overs in high school?! No one would've known you liked Jerry if you didn't drink all that Coke and eaten all those cookies! AND I missed the victory dance! MAN! I bet Jareth had a good laugh.

Jareth really seems like a nice guy. So Toby likes him? That's always a plus I'm sure John would've faired better with girlfriends Jerry and I could actually stand. Nick liked (and still does) anything that's female on two legs. But I've gotten off track...

Guys do too like you! I mean C'mon there was Jeff from science senior year. Then Phil... and Rob and now maybe Jareth! And those are just the guys who hung out with you! What about all the guys that secretly liked you? I mean almost all my brothers ('cept Kyle cuz he was married when you met him) had a crush on you!

THAT'S so SWEET! I'm right and YOU KNOW IT!! C'mon for once stop being so practical and be romantic!

I do have a fake dodo feather that was in a costume I had to make.

Always  
Sue

PS: Could be worse for halloween you decorated your house in red and orange feathers. It looked like it was on fire.

PPS: I've got Seven brothers you have one. I wonder who understands guys better...

PPPS: Speaking of my brothers Jake is getting married. and they all send thier love and best wishes.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 16, 2008 10:57 am

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: An apology

…

Yes, actually, Toby wanted the lessons… he's adored the guitar for years. And, yes, he comes off as being arrogant and all that, but he's not manipulating my life. I thought he was, because that's what he used to do, and his personality is nearly the same, but we've both grown. I was riled up, of course I was! It was a change! I don't do well with changes.

… So, what, women in absurdly tight clothes is okay? Healthy and acceptable? Let me clue you in on a little something – no smart woman would wear tight, constricting clothes. Society strapped us in corsets for _centuries_, to the point of giving us poor digestion, making us faint, and cracking our ribs. You wouldn't catch _me_ wearing those retarded painted-on women's jeans. Give me loose cargos any day, thank you very much. It is _just_ as unhealthy for a woman to strap her body into straight-jacket clothes designed to push up various parts of her anatomy, just so men can _appreciate_ it.

Stupid double standards. They're insulting.

Still, you'd be welcome to use my shower anytime. I'll hold Duncan , or take him out with me for awhile.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 15, 2008 8:00 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

If napping was more important to me than corresponding to you, I would nap. As it is, it isn't. I do hope you know that Draconis meant no harm by his comment, he's just a crusty old dragon sometimes. I'm quite glad that you have not turned him into a gecko for his comment, which appears to have been so horrid that it has killed your sense of humour.

Forgive me if I offended you, I was simply teasing- I shall remember not to do so in the future.

I will do my best in both my studies and my endevours not to be eaten. I suggest you take a nap of your own, hopefully it will put you in a better mood.

Hurt,

_Rel_

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 1:16 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Tomorrow

Jareth,

Don't worry. There's this nice tree that shades the whole lawn. No one can see anything. Mom thinks I'm working on a science experiment...

The light is getting better. I dont quite have it yet 'cause the white light looks green when you squint but I think I almost got it. Not so well on the purple light though...

COOL!! Yeah lets go see them tonight! Dracolins sound AWESOME!

Impossible. That's what Phil said. I would like to see him meet you - if you did your crystal spinny thing or bring the goblins in. Yeah, that would be awesome!

What happened to Sarah? Used to be...Oh. I know. Easy. _she grew up_. She's better than most grownups though. She still plays.

I think Mom introduced Phil and Sarah together...Isnt there a phrase like 'opposites track' or something like that? Dad said it once when he tried to explain magnets...

Sarah loves Rob? I dont think so...I dont like to know about that stuff though. It's so _gross_. Nasty. I dont want to know about it. Though if she married Rob then he'd be my brother and that would be weird...not bad but weird. He and Sarah talk a lot. He's alright just not _amazing_ or anything.

And fishing is hard let me tell you. I went once and caught nothing though I sat in the water for hours and hours. Couldnt catch anything at all...Rob always has something. Don't know how he does it!

Break down a door? Takes credit? But isnt the spell gone...? Doesnt deserve Sarah? Im confused...

A koosh-koosh ball is this ball with rubber spring things that stick out several inches. They feel nice and are fun to throw around. Duncan does look like him. ANd he had his fur out pretty much the whole time I was there...? Does he not like me then? I thought he did, darn. Sarah said he gets crazy when he doesn't like someone. And she cant leave Duncan alone. Does that mean I have to stop seeing Sarah?? JARETH!

Wait - or when hes excited or hungry? Ok never mind...0:)

And that last comment isn't about Cluckers tale is it? His tail still hasnt healed yet and it's not _my_ fault really or his. He keeps gettin gin my way and my hand keeps slipping...and he wont stay still for the cream Mom got from the vet...

From, Toby

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 16, 2008 3:00pm

To: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

Subject: Uno Game… sorry

Dear Troink,

How are you doing? I sure hope you're feeling better now. The King said the pink medicine helped and that many of the goblins loved it… I hope so. I'm really sorry about the cupcakes.

Well, I'm afraid that I have a bit of bad news… tonight, I need to cancel our Uno night. I'm sorry. See… It turns out, I have magic, almost like the King, but I don't know how to use it. I tried to _not_ use it for a long time, but never realized I actually _was_ using it to bring everyone here for the game night. Things turned out really bad, and I exploded last Thursday night when I got very upset, and it made me very sick. Don't worry, I'm okay. The King helped me to feel better. But… until I learn to use my magic the right way, I can't bring everyone here like I used to do, with the purple swirly holes. Well, maybe I can next week, but… the King told me not to use magic for a while. So, I'm… resting.

Don't worry… we'll have the games again once I get a few lessons with the King. We'll all be back to Uno and the other games in no time at all.

Lots of love,

Sarah

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)  
**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 6:12 PM  


**To:** FairiesByte(a)  
**Subject:** Uno Game...sorry

Lady,

Troink thanks dee lady and dee kingy for dee medicine. Troink thot that dee pink medicine made Troink feel better and happy. Troink likes Pink now!

Troink understands and wuzn't coming anyway, troink's stomach hurt and didn't want to risk any baked goods of doom. Troink might have ruined your speshal not-so-new cards.

Dee lady has magic? Troink is so happy for dee lady! Troink wish- wants to have magic himself but dee Kingy wouldn't want his lifestyle to get much more chaotic Troink thinks.

Troink is deeply looking forward to dee return of Uno.

Troink loves dee Lady!

Troink!

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 3:14 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **To the pain

Sarah,

As you may well guess, movies are not readily available Underground. I never really minded the lack, of course, but I would certainly not say no to seeing another of your old favorites. Not only do I find it a pleasant distraction from the kingdom, but I believe that your choices give some insight into you, which is always interesting. And if you say so, I will not ask before entering. Though, if I happen to catch you in an awkward moment, you only have yourself to blame. 7:-)

A faceted gem... Interesting analogy. Yes, I quite like it. Although I cannot help but wonder, if the distant stranger can see the whole, who is it that can see the beauty that lies _inside?_

Hmm... Perhaps you are correct. R.O.U.S.s are out. New idea: _Flaming_ Bog of Eternal Stench. Thank you so much for the thought!

True love... I know that my mother loved my father. She was a good and devoted wife all through his life. But she was miserable as the Goblin Queen and no amount of love could change that. The moment I took the throne, after he died, she left. Now Mumsie certainly has no conniptions about leading around a flock of pretty boys by the noses. Could that be true love, or just a loving relationship that worked for the time?

Maybe it is different for Fae. Humans live such a short time, perhaps their love can burn brighter and truer. Who knows? Most _certainly_ not I.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Your brother informed me that he likes Rob better than your last boyfriend. That is good, I suppose. However I am a bit hurt that you felt the need to hide such a relationship from me. I would have... _attempted_ to have been on better behavior, had I realized you held him in such high regard. Although, I suppose it should have been quite obvious to me from the way that he looked at you that you were courting.

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 7:26 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**My dear, dear Jareth

Oh my, we are having quite the pity-party, aren't we...

I did _not_ simply flee, my boy. Though I did my best to remain strong and not show it I was reeling from the loss of your father. He is the only man that will ever hold my heart and at the time grieving was not an option. We had to show that the royal line could recover and move on or risk losing everything to anyone that wished to take over. You were young but more than capable of handling the responsibility so I decided my reign was over and you were ready to take the throne. Seeing the ruler you have become it has to be one of the greatest decisions I have made my entire life. As much as I loathe those snot-ridden-chicken-chasers I would have remained queen had you not shown so much promise. Take my leaving as a compliment on your character, darling.

If you were looking for a woman to share the rest of your life with I would hope it would have its troubles. With love nothing ever comes easy. It's not a decision to take lightly. At least these women leave before they commit and end up leaving both of you miserable. Think that they were not up to the challenge and thus not good enough for you. I love Lady Relisasha but she was simply not up to the task. You roll your eyes at me (you think I can't see that?) but this woman may be the answer. At least for reasons I cannot fathom she has actually come to befriend your subjects. What lady has _ever_ done that? She seems to put up with you just fine, she has enough power and notoriety that no one Underground would dare defy her place despite her origins and if she has a big enough heart for children she can handle the role of being Goblin Queen. It would be wise to not close your mind to the idea and see where your hearts take you.

Lady Relisasha is a smart woman and knows you as well as I do. Would taking her advice be so dreadful?

Sadly the Star Dancing is reaching its end. There are many more festivities ahead but alas, that has _always _been my favorite. But I've always been fond of the Pageant of the Fountains as well. What with the water, and all."

Wishing you the best,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**Amara

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 3:33 pm

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Everybody MOVE!

Jareth,

Well, next time I am popping in a favorite, I will be sure to let you know. Yes, I say so… just no popping into my bedroom or bathroom. Those are pretty much the only places you would find me in an awkward moment, thank you. Every place else is fine with me.

It is the stranger who sees the whole gem, each and every facet, and comes closer in spite of it all that will be able to truly see the beauty of the inside, once they reach the stone. Those drawn to their own reflection will never see any beauty beyond that which mimics their own face. Only those who accept all of us, our good and our bad, have any right to know who we truly are.

Now, now. Before you make a hasty decision in setting the bog aflame, consider how the smoke will carry the smell. And then… consider the rain that might be caused by such smoke clouds. As if acid rain was bad enough… you'd have _bog _rain.

I see that as one of the truest forms of love there could be. She loved your father enough to always stay with him. You say she left because of the goblins… I wonder, though, if a small part of her stays away to avoid the home that may not feel right to her without his presence in it. And… she hasn't remarried, has she? Now, frankly, I wouldn't expect anyone to remain their whole life alone after such a loss… but again, perhaps her toying with younger men is because she simply couldn't bear to settle down with _one_ man… perhaps it is her way of forever keeping your father's place sacred in her heart; keeping it his and his alone, unwilling to let anyone else in. I see it that she loved him so much, there never will be another. 

You might be surprised how deeply and how long a woman can mourn, and how well she can hide it from the world. True, this might not be your Mumsie, but… I wouldn't be surprised.

You might be right. Maybe our love does burn brighter… but perhaps the Fae just wound deeper, and so they do not fully open their hearts. Certainly, they have the ability to love _longer_.

You know… when Toby once told me he didn't like to read, I told him, "You just haven't found a book you like enough, yet." I believe that there is a book out there for everyone, that once they read it, they would adore it so much, they'd learn to love reading. Perhaps that same principle applies to you, too. You don't know if the Fae can love so bright and true… I would say you just haven't found the one who can truly light your heart.

Ah, but what do I know… I'm a hopeless romantic. You'll figure that out quickly enough, seeing my choice in movies.

Sarah

P.S. _COURTING?! _Whoa… just… just rewind and _freeze! _First… to hide a relationship, there needs to be one to hide… and there most definitely isn't. Rob is my _neighbor_, and that's it. What in the world is it with people? First Dad and Karen, and now you, too? I _do_ hold him in high regard… but not like _that_. I think… I think Toby meant 'better than her last _boyfriend_' not 'better than her _last_ boyfriend'… if that makes any sense. My life is an open book, Jareth… aside from keeping you and the goblins a secret from the rest of the Aboveground, I have nothing to hide. Not as far as relationships go, anyway.

_I have no boyfriend! _There, I've said it. Perhaps I'll go up to the roof with a megaphone and shout it.

And… my heart is always on my sleeve. It's retarded, but that's how it is. If I was dating Rob… you would have known it. Trust me. Oy.

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 7:51pm  
**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **Hello!

To

_Lady Relisasha_

My dear child,

Oh, how splendid it is to hear from you again! I see my son was generous enough to grant you your own Hand Pilot. Surely now he will believe it to be a mistake. I simply cannot fathom why...

Trouble? Unless you mean ruthlessly manipulating the male half of the species or enjoying a few dozen 

drinks then no, I've been as innocent as any responsible ex-queen should be.

I am so pleased to know you have found yourself a new instructor. The location could not be better for the studying of your gift and I'm glad you've found inspiration from the dragons. Let me know your progress as it happens. You are quite talented already and with more control you will be more incredible than you imagined. As for the mosaic... Brilliant thinking on your part as a good mopping will be the worst it will require if Jareth sends any more...guests. But I believe I know a wonderful artist that might be able to help you. It has been ages since we last contacted each other but he would never pass the chance to grant me (or _any_ lady, for that matter) a favor. His name is Lucien and if I can recall he had a few works on display that had dragons captured in all their glory. I will see if I can find him for you.

I know it has been such a long time, my dear girl, but I've always envisioned you as the daughter I always imagined I'd have. I am so happy that we are all hearing from one another again and I do wish you all the best in your endeavors.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. I've been plotting against him since he was barely a century old. He should have been worried a long time ago!

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 4:50 pm

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Computer is working!

Toby! Yay, you're back!!

Ooh, flying? Cool. I did talk with Sue and she has the hawk feather on its way. Also, just in case you were wondering… I don't know _how_ she managed to get the contacts for it, but she's getting me a peregrine falcon feather, too. I think she thinks this is a Boy Scout project… if she only knew! Ha!

You know… I'm really excited to meet Marshel. _A centaur!_ Whoa. It's half-way to blowing my mind.

Good heavens… Jareth's clothes… yeah, they were nice. Um. I don't think Karen would be okay with chains. Just store the image away – you can get them when you're older, at the least.

Oops, I haven't told her yet, but I will, when I write her next. You two… so, she sounds like a proper little thing, but you would be surprised at how much alike you two really are. She's got a pet, too. A chicken. _Named Fluffers_. Because her mother wouldn't let her have a cat. How's that for odd?

Well, meditating is… slow. I've been eating so much sugar lately, I haven't really been able to sit still. That's done though, I'm back on normal foods, and only eat a cookie or two when I feel a little light headed, but that's way rare, now. So, I'm hoping that by my first official lesson, I'll have a better idea of myself. I think I confuse Jareth, though… you didn't miss it, he just didn't say.

Gushy?? Since when do I get _gushy_?? Well, okay, so I do get gushy from time to time. Uh, like Jill?? Um… no, that won't be happening during lessons. I'll try my best to keep the gush to a minimum. Besides… I'm pretty sure that I would need a boyfriend if I wanted to… act like Jill did. And… I don't have one right now. Just in case you were wondering. I mean, if I had one, you do know I would tell you, right?? Just like I did with Phil? So, yeah, not seeing anyone right now. Not since Phil and I broke up.

… And if you happen to talk to Jareth about that… you know, tonight or something… just be careful. He's not from the Aboveground, so… he might not understand the difference between a _boyfriend _(like someone to go on dates with) and a boy who happens to be a friend (just a friend, and not going on dates with). Just sayin'.

Hm. I think I might be able to arrange that. Though… I would have to talk to Jareth about his clothes. Your mom wouldn't be too happy or trusting if he showed up in chains. _I_ didn't mind his outfit, but… yeah. Maybe a nice button-up or something. I'll figure something out.

Love ya,

Sarah

P.S. Have fun tonight with the flying!!

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Wednesday, July 16, 2008 5:09pm

To: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

Subject: RE: Your Big Sister

Dearest Bethany,

Yes, Jareth is very kind, isn't he? I didn't always know that… but I'm just beginning to learn.

Well, maybe he didn't mean to let me hug him… I kind of snuck up behind him and got him from the back. Hee. I hope I can meet you, too, sometime. I can't come right now, as the Underground is all very new to me, but perhaps I could sometime, if Jareth could help me.

Yes, Toby is about your age… though he wasn't born until years later. When you live in the Aboveground, you grow up much quicker than in the Underground. You were born Above but now live Underground, so it will take some time. Toby and I have stayed Above, so we've grown quicker. But, let me tell you, enjoy 

being a little girl! You get to play with your dolls for much longer, and have much more fun. You don't get to have as much play time when you grow up. Don't worry, you'll always be my big sister – I'm just the taller sister, for right now. :-)

Helping children is wonderful! That is a very nice thing to want to do when you grow up. You know… I don't know if they have a word for them in the Underground, but up here, a Doctor (that's what we call Healers) who works just for children is called a Pediatrician. I bet you will make a wonderful one, someday. Perhaps you could be the Underground's first official Pediatrician! Might be kinda neat. And that's very sweet to teach Fluffers to help you. He sounds pretty special, to me.

Well, Toby asked me to say hello to you. I think he'd like to meet you, too, someday. And Cluckers likes everyone except pesky fairies, so I'm sure he would like to meet you, too. Maybe if I come to visit you someday, Toby will come with me. But, only if you keep working hard at your studies as a Healer, though – and Toby at his lessons, too.

The song in the music box? You know… I think it always played that, but I could be wrong. That's always the song I heard… but our Mom was quite silly, so it might have gotten broken once and fixed with a new song. You never know.

Your taller sister,

Sarah

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 8:07 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: RE:** An apology

Hey Sarah:

Sorry so late in responding. I had to go and dig my grave for I'm sure I'm going to die of embarrassment tonight.

Actually, I had a chiropractic appointment. Can someone please explain to me why it takes over 6 months for a healthy, 25-year-old guy to strengthen his back after it took less than 2 hours to put it out of whack?

Wait one minute, please. I never said that it was okay for women to wear 'absurdly tight clothing'. I'm not telling anyone to wear anything...uh...no, that's not right...oh...I'mnottellinganyonetowearanythingthattheydon'twanttowear. There, I said it. You're happy in cargo pants, that's wonderful. I think you look great in cargo pants, too. Uh...what I 

mean is...you look great in whatever you're wearing, be it loose cargo pants or something else. (oh...geez...)

Can I die now?

All I'm saying is if a woman so chooses to wear something that is form fitting to her body (not that I'm going to ask her to wear it, mind you), I can appreciate it. Sort of like looking at a fine painting in a museum that everyone can agree that is a work of art. Did anyone ask for the artist to paint? Well, we're not including commissions here, or maybe we can. I mean, the artist and the model chose the pose, right? Uh-oh...

How about I just drop this topic right here. I think I ate enough of my left foot and am starting on the right foot. Soon, I won't have a leg to stand on. Please accept my apology if I offended you. I didn't mean it that what. Geez...

Besides, what should I care if your friend is ruining his chances of having children.

I'm going to go into the corner right about now and pray that the walls will bury me.

Rob

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 15, 2008 5:37 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

I want to apologize for my tone in the last correspondence. I spoke to you in a way that was inappropriate and inconsiderate. I hope that...

Oh bloody hell. I am sorry, Rella. I really am. I may not set people on fire when in a temper, but that does not mean that I do not lash out and injure them. I do not think you have any idea how much it stung me to have you, of all people, tease me about my current romantic status. But that is no excuse. I know that it was not your intent, and, again, I apologize.

Perhaps you are correct. Perhaps I would do well to take a nap. Unfortunately, the old adage holds true; there is no rest for the wicked. The goblins have all but recovered from their illness and seem intent on making up for the lack of mischief. I am afraid I was distracted and a horde of them managed to sneak into the Jayden Fields. There was chocolate pudding involved. I am afraid the Rain Trolls may declare war. On top of that, I now have two students to tend to. I know, I know. I am well aware of the idiocy of taking on such a task. I am hoping that, because they are both, in effect, part time students, I will be able to manage. What little time I do have for rest, I find myself wasting elsewhere.

But I suppose you are every bit as exhausted as I, if not more. I hope that your Draconis is not treating you too harshly and I encourage your efforts to avoid being eaten. After all, you always were a tasty looking little thing. :-)

...I hope that you can forgive my harsh words, Rella. I truly have enjoyed corresponding with you again.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 6:59 PM

**To: **Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Computer is working!

Sarah,

Yep. We're flying tonight. We're going to see Dracolins. Isn't that AWESOME?! They're small dragons, no bigger than my arm.

Yay! You heard from Sue! Boy scouts? If you werent doing this then it sorta would be... ;D

Marshel is _so_ cool. He makes the best sweet stuff. And the goblins arent allowed in the kitchen so its all safe.. Not like the sausages that are in the throne room...BAD memories. BAD.

No chains? Darn. How much older? Your age? Or Dad's?

Bethany has a chicken? That is SO UNFAIR!! Not that Cluckers isnt great but hes a _cat_. No wings at all. Did you tell her about Cluckers? Maybe we can do a switch or something...I bet Fluffers doesnt get rid of the fairies like Cluckers does!

It took me a while to figure out which element I was. I thought it was fire but then I found the tornado trying to swoop me up and away and I knew I was chaos. :)

Yep. Gushy. You hugged Jareth. And you told me how you slept on him. Gross!

Gush to a minimum? Um, but doesnt that mean youre still doing the mushyness? Eww...Sarah. Didnt you get my email before about how gross the two of you would be? No. No. No! I thought you said you _didn't_ like him. Ugh. I think Ill go wash my brain out. With the stinky lysol.

You don't have a boyfriend? That clears things up. I thought you might be dating Rob. Thats what Jareth thinks. I think. And I talked about it earlier with him...sorry.

And what do you mean Jareth doesnt know the difference between friend and boyfriend? 'Cause I thought you said the two of you are friends...so he thinks you are boyfriend/girlfriend? Or he thinks you have many boyfriends? Or he thinks you only have friends who are boys? But what 

about the mushyness? And you said there would be a minimum of it? And there would still be some? And the whole gross thing? And - and -and...

ARGH!! I'M CONFUSED!!

I'm going to do some meditating and work on the crystal thingy. Maybe Ill get the images out. Or understand somethiing here.

Love, Toby

P.S. I will! Have fun I mean.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 6:00 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Yes, yes. Consider me suitably chastised. Heavens know I need it. I have been rather pouty of late, haven't I? I shall endeavor to act more myself in the future.

Did you really feel that way after Father died? I never... why did you not tell me? You always seemed to... _resent_ the fact that being married to Father forced you into the role of the Goblin Queen. When you left like that, I assumed... What could you expect me to think? I suddenly found myself not only without my father, but without my mother and in charge of the entire kingdom. I love you dearly, Mumsie, but I felt terribly abandoned then. I wish that you had told me what _you_ felt at the time. I know that we must put on a strong front to the rest of the Underground, but I should hope that between each other we can be open.

I... I probably should not tell you this, as I do not wish to fuel your fire, but Sarah has said a few things to me recently which have shed some light upon your nature that I had not previously considered. She is a very wise young woman.

But speaking of Sarah... Mumsie, I know that you want me to be happy and I know that you want me to find love, but I need you to please give me some space when it comes to Sarah. Things between she and I are far to complicated right now for me to even consider her in the way you are hoping. Chenea's curse, teaching her to use her magic, the fact that our friendship has barely had time to take more than 

the most delicate root... If it is not, as I believe, impossible, then at the very least you can agree that it needs time.

It was not Lady Rel's advice, Mumsie. It was the way in which she presented it.

Perhaps you should volunteer your assistance with the Fountains, this year. Show them what an Enchantress can do.

Your grateful and loving son,

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 16, 2008 6:15pm

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Feather Check

Hey Sue,

Nah, Toby's not old enough for Boy Scouts yet… But he is in a different sort of summer program. You might call it an advanced project.

Heh… Underground's revenge, huh? Sounds like a ride at Six Flags or something. LOL! Oh, sure, I'm practical, but that doesn't mean I don't believe. You really never know when something magical could happen, right? Stranger things have happened.

Ah, yeah. Working more, talking less – you got me. Work has been busy… I'm worried that I'll come back to a chaotic office next week. That… and I miss the kids. You know me, I love the little kids. But, yes! If you get time off, come visit me!! I think I need more girl time. I can't remember the last time I bothered with makeup.

I know, I know… but I'm supposed to have the sugar. Verdict was that I got pretty drained with the shock thing, so I was ordered to be sure to get plenty of sugar in my diet. Crazy, huh? Though, now, I'm feeling better, so it's probably best that I cut back – that victory dance was _not _the best of ideas, I tell you.

Rob is... okay. He hurt his back, so he's trying to take it easy.

Gosh!! He's so… so… Urgh! I should _not_ have let him see Jareth. Huh-uh, nope. After meeting Jareth and seeing what he was wearing, he's out to convince me that he's no good and all that.

…Though... you should have _seen_ what he wore. I really wasn't expecting it and… ack! Oh, Sue!! Curse it all, he was _hot!_ Black jeans, leather jacket, and a rather form-fitted black t-shirt, like that guy on the wrestling team used to wear. Okay, okay, so Jareth has been nice to me and we're becoming good friends, right? I swear, that's all he's been, a friend. Just like Rob, just like Phil became when we broke up, just like anyone. But… when he walked in the door like that… I only hope he didn't notice my staring. I couldn't help it. And then he was just so sweet, later, and – out of habit – I glomped him from behind and… _he smelled really good_.

Good grief. You want me to be romantic? Well, here I am. I've been reduced to acting like I'm in high school again.

He came over again, last night. I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't mind it either… thank goodness he was wearing his usual clothes. I would have turned into a giggling idiot if he'd sat next to me on the couch to watch The Princess Bride with me, wearing that leather jacket again.

Okay, I've got to go either take a cold shower or dunk my head in the toilet and give myself a swirly.

Later,

Sarah

P.S. What? It looked cool!

P.P.S. Okay, you have a point. Sheesh, I don't know how you got to be so girly with that many brothers around. Kudos to your mom.

P.P.P.S. And send the boys my greetings, too. I had better get an invitation!!

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 16, 2008 9:58 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **A nice MLT

Sarah,

Please allow me to apologize. I had intended to check in on you again tonight. I console myself in that you seemed very nearly back to your old self when I left yesterday, however I do feel 

quite lacking now as your nursemaid. Unfortunately, I had to see to matters that refused to wait.

Have you ever seen an angry Rain Troll Clan Chief with chocolate pudding in his ears? It is not a pretty image, I assure you.

Confound it, I suppose you are right. I am sure that you have a perfectly logical reason that I cannot put lightning sand in, either. Spoilsport. ;-)

You are a very intuitive woman, Sarah Williams. Mumsie said much the same to me just today about her reasons for leaving the kingdom so quickly. I suppose I was making the mistake of looking at the facet of her I wanted to see, eh? I am glad that you were there to point out the others for me.

What if you never find the book for you? What if it is written in a language you cannot understand? What if you _do_ find your book, but you've been disappointed by so many books in the past that you do not even bother to pick it up??

Bah, I'm babbling again.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Great Terror, Sarah, calm yourself. I should think mine would be a logical conclusion to draw, given Toby's statement and the way the man stared at you. As if you held the sun in your smile, the moon in your eyes and the stars adorned your hair. As if he wanted to put you in his pocket and keep you tucked safely away from the rest of the world. As if he _certainly_ did not approve of your association with someone as loathsome as me.

I will, of course, take your word for it, however if there is _not_ something between the two of you, you may wish to address that look in his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**From: **RoyalMumsie (a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 11:19 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Changes

To

_His Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin King**

My son,

I really should have told you this a long time ago. I may have found some aspects of being Queen less than enjoyable but I never did blame Baldrik for any of it. Our love was enough that I could see beyond those trifles. Once he passed on I... Everything within the Labyrinth walls has an essence of him for me. It's been so long but the pain is still fresh. I think my logic at the time had me believe that if I told you of my plans to leave the throne in your care you would have refused or tried to convince me to stay. Without my beloved husband I felt nothing held me there anymore. It breaks my heart to have you think I abandoned you. I went about things the wrong way but at the time I felt it was all I could do to keep my sanity. I know I should have told you, Darling, but pride and the need to protect your feelings was a terrible mix. I couldn't have _anyone_ believe I was less of a monarch than I was and I also feared my weakness would cause you to lose strength as well. It has been too long to let this be a secret to you and I am so very sorry for it all. Perhaps it is the greatly improved frequency of our communications that has helped me to bring this all to light but I swear to you, I will never keep you in the dark again.

Oh, now I'm even more curious to meet this Sarah girl. Care to share her thoughts on me?

I understand you completely, I just wanted to be sure you weren't completely closed to the idea. If it happens, wonderful. If not, her friendship will be of great value as well. Focus on nurturing what you do have and let it go from there. Let me know of her and Tobias's progress and if anything changes in the status between you. Has she fully recovered from the incident yet? Oh, and do tell me where her talents are focused when you find out. If she is a marvel with water I will just be giddy.

Splendid idea, darling. Perhaps I should wait until towards the end of the event. It wouldn't be very courteous of me to steal the show now, would it?

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 9:42AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Feather Check

Sarah!!

Yeah, your step-mom always did want you two to be the smartest you could be. I remember when you got so mad she stuck you in college English senior year. Probably wouldn't change that for the world now, right?

Whoa! I haven't seen that side of you since the prom incident. I don't know. I think my fantasy make-up tutor is getting to me. You can't let someone with my imagination have too much time with fantasy make-up.

If you being off work is anything like it used to be, I'm sure your office will be spotless and you'll have a neat pile of things still left to be done... but lets be honest here... you'll probably have to pull an all-nighter to finish it. Do they pay you over time?

If you love kids so much, snag Mr. Right and settle down. I know, I know I'm one to talk. I have millions of guy-friends (courtesy of seven brothers) and NO boyfriends (also courtesy of my brothers)

And don't feel bad about make-up. The only make-up I've used lately is stage make-up. Not kidding this tutor makes me wear it ALL day if I don't make it perfect.

Well, if that was the doctor orders you better check with him before you cut back on the sweets. Always do what the doctor orders... no matter how strange it sounds.

That's good. I hope everything turns out for him. He's such a sweet guy.

Wait who-da-what? Rob saw Jareth in WHAT?! Oh baby! I wanna meet this Jareth guy! No guy has EVER got you in such a twist! Tell me all about it. He wore..."Black jeans, leather jacket, and a rather form-fitted black t-shirt, like that guy on the wrestling team used to wear." Got it! AND "_he smelled really good_." OOO! With italic emphasis! He must've had on some nice after-shave... cologne never did work for you...

What's wrong with being giddy over a guy I'd like to know?

He came over again?! WOW! Sounds like you've got things made!! I might just drop by unexpectedly so I can meet him! Don't go kissing him so much you don't answer the door when I come. Ok?

JK- don't go throwing pillows at the computer.

Just watch he'll walk in while you have your head in the toilet. (I'm trying to stop you from doing that by the way)

_Sue_

PS: I was the only girl. I got to do all the girl things. ALL the girl things why else was I on the cheer team?

PPS: Yeah Jake just barely sent them all out.

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 10:45am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:**I am the Brute Squad

Dear Jareth,

Hey, that's fine. I understand that you _are_ a busy person. And, besides, you've come to visit me practically every night! Not that I mind, of course. You're always welcome. But don't feel lacking. I am feeling better, and you know that if there is any problem, I'll call for you.

Hmm. No, I can't say that I have seen that. I have, however, seen an angry quarterback covered from head to toe with vanilla ice cream. That was pretty scary, too.

Dang straight, I would. Besides, if you did put in lightning sand, I could almost guarantee that I would somehow manage to fall into it, and you'd have to jump in after me, and I don't think you'd want all that sand up your nose. 7:-D

Perhaps you were looking at what you wanted to see... but that's not your fault. Loss is never easy to cope with... how you felt when she left? I understand that, better than most people. But, that's what good friends are for, right? To help you keep the whole picture in perspective.

There is _always_ a book. If you can't find one, if the ones you've typically read have burned you so badly... then perhaps you need to try a new genre. Perhaps even a new Library. With love... fate will find a way. My Dad met Karen three times before he decided to ask her out on a date. He just didn't see it... so fate kept bringing her around, until he did. Watch out, a book might just fall off a shelf and conk you on the head.

You say babbling as if it's a bad thing. I actually rather enjoy sharing my theories of life and love with you, and hearing what you think.

Your friend,

Sarah

P.S. One, Rob does not stare at me like that. Two, that is NOT logical! Three, fine, okay, so Rob does tend to be protective of me a little... but that's a given; he's a gentleman. Four, you are _not_ loathsome, so don't say that.

You had better take my word for it... it's the truth. I'm not dating _anyone_ right now. And how can I possibly address that? I don't even see the look you're talking about... and besides, he's not leering at me. I can't just tell him not to look at me. He lives just down the hall.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 11:00 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **My Way's Not Very Sporting

Sarah,

Your timing is impeccable. I was just about to send you an email myself. But more of that in a moment...

Yes, unfortunately I am busy. But at least you may rest assured that I would _much_ rather spend time with you than with Trake-ick the Head-Stomper. Yes, that is his official title. Yes, it is accurate. Why my goblins would choose to annoy the Rain Trolls when there is a village of cheerful, peaceful sprites living just a valley over from them, is utterly beyond me.

Fine, fine. Honestly, if I let you have your way, you would have every aspect of my Labyrinth transformed into fluffy bunnies and rainbows. Really, Sarah, where is the fun in that??

Speaking of Mumsie... As I mentioned, I was going to email you today. She wrote and confided a few things to me that made me feel that... It has been far too long since I have seen her. She is currently amusing herself at the Rose Pixies' Life Celebration and I thought that perhaps I would pay her a surprise visit this evening. Of course the chaos will be even worse when I return, but such is life. My life, anyway. I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you... I hesitate to impose but... You see, Mumsie's taste for chocolate is quite as keen as my own and she _so _enjoyed the brownies I shared with her. I know that you always have a store of baked goods and I wondered if perhaps you might be good enough to allow me to take a few to her? I know that she would be delighted.

You enjoy my foolish babbling, eh? How about this, then... What if the book for you is a rare and precious thing, kept on a pedestal behind an impenetrable glass wall so that all you can do is stare at it from a distance and wonder?

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Sarah, my dear, I believe you are only seeing one facet of dear Rob. The facet I saw was quite smitten with you. Keeping the whole picture in perspective, correct? :-)

PPS- You insult me, Sarah. I am quite loathsome and terribly proud of the fact. :-P

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 1:25pm

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Hello!

To

_Her Royal Highness_  
_  
_**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Your Highness,

Yes, Jareth was very generous in granting me my own Hand Pilot...though I don't know if he will be so pleased I have it. I seem to have upset him. I made a teasing comment encouraging him to pursue the mortal girl and it seems I hit a nerve. It's my own fault I suppose, I should really learn to keep my blasted mouth shut (or in this case still my fingers from typing). He apologized and tells me that he has been under stress but I think I upset him more deeply than he's letting on. I have seen that man stressed and he may lash out, but not in the same way. I don't suppose you have any clues? I feel like an idiot.

I will make certain to inform you of my progress. Lucien, hmm? I think I may have seen his work at some point...the name seems familiar in any case.

I'm beyond flattered that you envision me as the daughter you would have, for my part I have always looked upon you as the mother I wished I could have. I'm sure if my mother had not passed on so early, that you two would have been fast friends.

All my love,

_Lady Relisasha_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 1:50pm

**To: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: An apology

Oh Rob, stop being embarrassed. I'm not.

I understand what you're saying, and I know you weren't specifically telling me or any other woman to wear tight clothes. The point I'm making is that if women have the right to wear something tight, so do men. If any man can appreciate a woman like that, then what is wrong with a woman appreciating a man, doing the same thing? You argue that there are health concerns for men to wear such clothes... well, like I said, women suffered health issues from tight clothes for centuries - and, though a tight shirt may not crack a rib for her like a corset could have in the eighteen hundreds, wearing such suggestive clothing can cause other dangers for her that could cost her life. You never hear about how male joggers are abducted from public parks in the evenings, do you? It's always women.

Basically, what I'm saying is that Jareth has as much right to wear his tight black jeans as I would to wear a push-up bra, if I were so inclined.

No, I'm not going to let you _die_.

... ruining chances for children... sheesh...

Stop apologizing, alright? You are my good friend and neighbor, and while the whole double-standard thing drove me absolutely bonkers, I'm not _mad_ at you, nor am I morally offended. Besides, I'm worried that in your attempts to win my good favor, you might throw your back completely out.

Speaking of your back, please take it easy. I know it's crazy, but time is time, right? And it was only two hours, but consider what you did in two hours - you pulled an unconscious woman from a burning building. I'd say that would add up to, what, a year of heavy sack-lifting? In that case, six months is nothing. You'll be better in no time. And... if you need any help, please don't feel like you couldn't ask me for help, okay? I really don't want you ending up in a wheelchair or something, so can the macho-instincts when you can't reach the top shelf, and give me a call.

Your good Friend,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 16, 2008 2:31 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

Thank you for the apology. I, too, would like to apologize, I obviously was insensitive. I was not aware my teasing would hurt you, but I should have known. I should have known better and I am sorry. I understand that stress such as you are undergoing can cause one's temper to flare, but I know you, or at least I thought I did, and I think it's something more. If it is, please tell me. I ...I don't want you angry with me.

Draconis is treating me well, lessons are going well and if all goes as planned I should be home by the end of the next week.

I can easily forgive your 'harsh words', Jareth. My own response to them was defensive and short sighted. I was and am greatly angered that you were upset with me, but that anger is not meant for you.

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 PM 3:16 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: An apology

Hey, Sarah:

It's not that I don't feel comfortable speaking to you about this sort of thing, it's just that, well, I'm not comfortable speaking about this sort of thing with any woman. I guess that comes from being an only child of a single mother who was a bit overprotective. I guess I've not overcome my childhood yet. Anyway, not that you, or anyone else, needs my permission or approval for any thing they do or don't do, but you wear what you feel comfortable wearing, Jareth can wear whatever he feels comfortable wearing, and I'll keep my appreciation and opinions to myself. It's just easier that way.

But, do you think it's alright to expose your brother to that sort of attire? I mean, when I was that age, my mother would get up-in-arms if I was reading National Geographic. I'm not saying on how your parents should raise your brother or anything, and an adult has the right to choose what they want to wear, he is at an impressionable age.

I'm glad to know that you're not angry at me, or morally offended. I don't think I have enough vacation time to take off for fishing to get over that one.

Actually, I was lugging around 40 pound bags of mail up three flights of stairs last week before the 'incident' at home. Trust me, getting you out of the house was a lot easier (even with having to deal with Duncan) than hauling those mailbags up the stairs. For one thing, those bags were overstuffed and had no nooks to lodge your shoulder into. Not like a human body...Oh, geez...never mind. Let's just say that it's easier to put a woman into a fireman's carry than it is to do the same thing to a sack of mail.

Sorry if I gave you any bruises around your waist and hips, by the way...Oh, dear lord...I mean to say...if you have any bruises that you can't remember getting, it was probably from last week and I'm sorry that you have them.

Anyway, tomorrow is Friday and I will be leaving for the backwoods and the river tomorrow afternoon. If the weather holds out and if the fish are hungry, I won't forget Duncan.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From:** KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 4:03 PM

**To: **fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** How Are You?

Dear Sarah,

I just wanted to check in and see how you are doing after that nasty accident last week. Do you need anything? Are you feeling better? Your father was so worried last week... he said you could barely move!

Please, for the love of my nerves, tell me he was exaggerating...

Toby told me that you were taking the week off of work? I was wondering, that is if you feel up to it, if you wanted to have another shopping trip this weekend? It would do you some good to get out of the house.

Lots of Love,

Karen

P.S. Inform your brother that he will NOT be getting pants with chains on them while he is under my roof. I'm all for expressing yourself... but that's just silly.

Oh, and if you ever need anything, just call me up and I'll be right over!

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 5:32 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

Please do not feel bad. The vast majority of our communication is comprised of playful jabs. I am not angry. I suppose that there are wounds that are still more open and sensitive than even I was aware. Let us put it behind us.

A week?! Your Draconis must be an incredible teacher indeed if he managed to teach you all you need to know in a week. It took me 100 years and you were still igniting houseplants with a stray thought. You have not had a falling out with this new instructor, have you?

If so, I would be more than happy to send a few goblins to wait for you at your home and console you when you arrive. 7:-)

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 6:00 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

I'm very happy to know you're not angry; I agree, let us put it behind us.

Yes a week...and yes Draconis is an incredible teacher, but he's not a miracle worker! My lessons are not yet over. I am returning home, but Draconis is coming with me to continue my training.

So not to worry, we have not had a falling out. We did have a bit of a row discussing the different travel methods. He wanted to fly! Ha! How in the seven heavens would I keep up with him? I'm sure I would be stuck in hawk form for a year due to the sheer exhaustion of the trip! The only thing we have agreed on so far is that neither of us is going to take the blasted carriage. I'm torn between smashing it, giving it to your goblins to destroy, or burning it. Alas, if I destroy it I know I'll regret it later.

As for your goblins. I feel it my duty to inform you that if I come home to find goblins in my house, I will fill your castle with fairies and screaming beetles. :P

_Rel_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 6:16 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

You've managed to convince a Southern Dragon to come north with you? Stars, Rella, what did you do to him? At the very least, he should cause a stir in Taenvale. I doubt they've had a dragon, and certainly not a Southern Dragon, amongst them in centuries. I hope that he can at least assume man form.

As to traveling arrangements, he's not one of those snooty types who refuses to carry a pretty Fae lady like yourself, is he? I've only flown dragon-back a handful of times, but it's quite invigorating. Nothing like ‑­

flying under your own power. And if, on the way, you wished to make a quick detour to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City (you _know_ it is not that far out of the way), I should very much like to meet your Draconis. I promise to keep Theeta out of the way. It _has _been ages, my Lady.

Keep the carriage. They make wonderful planters for Great Termian Ogre-Trap Plants. 7:-)

Now, if you will excuse me, Lady Rel, I must be off. I am headed out to spend the evening with Mumsie. It has been far too long since we have visited.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 6:19pm

**To:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: An apology

Rob,

Ah, I know, I know. You had the single mom, I spent a few years with a single dad. Thank goodness he remarried so he'd stop with the overprotective stuff! LOL. But... aw, don't be like that. You'll keep your opinions to yourself? That's just silly. I just... ack, nevermind. I'm not trying to stifle you. You have the right to say whatever... goodness knows that _I _do.

Ha! The most Toby noticed about Jareth's clothes was the chains, which he thinks are awesome, now. And... for what it is worth, which is perhaps why I fought so hard on this, is that Jareth doesn't usually dress like that. He usually has a more... conservatively-flamboyant sort of style, if that makes any sense. I think he was just trying out a new look. And don't worry about Toby being impressionable... Karen makes sure he dresses as a boy his age should. And when she goes overboard, I step in and give him something trendy. XD

Oh, ha-ha... mortally/morally. Yes, Sarah can spell. Mortality for the sake of the friendship... yes, that's why I chose that word. Yes, of course. LOL.

I suppose you have a point about the human body being easier to carry. Still, I was probably dead-weight, so... that's not always easy.

Ah... yeah, that would make sense. I do have a bit of a bruise, but not on my waist or hips - it's just under my knee, I would suppose from where you hefted me up. But, it's not bad - I barely even noticed it. Heck, if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have even noticed. No worries, I'm fine.

Good luck on the fishing!

Later,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 17, 2008 6:42pm

**To:** KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject:** RE: How Are You?

Hey Karen,

Yes, I am feeling much better. Much, _much_ better. And... I'm actually doing good with anything I need. A close friend of mine stopped by several times to check in on me, and Rob from down the hall, who emailed Dad, has been keeping tabs on me, too. Poor guy... I think he threw out his back from hefting me.

Well... at the time, I couldn't move much, but that's only because I was exhausted. After Dad left, my friend stopped by and made me eat and helped me around, and made sure I went to bed and got plenty of rest. All's good, and I'm happily puttering around and taking care of my apartment.

Yes, I'm off work this week... not by choice, though. My boss forced me to take a week off to recuperate. No biggie.

I'll think about the shopping trip... might be nice to get out for a bit. I've all but stayed indoors this whole week!

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Will do. Boys and their toys, right? LOL. Don't worry, if I need you, I'll call.

xXx

**From:**FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 17, 2008 7:00 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Jareth,

Me? Do something to Draconis? I didn't do a thing...alright so maybe I was a little anxious to go home and oversea the changes in the parlor and perhaps I may have talked about it endlessly and maybe just maybe I promised to work especially hard on my lessons and cook spicy rampafar (which I have discovered is a particular weakness my instructor has) if we continued my lessons at home.

Yes, he can assume man form, how else would he fit in my house? I can only imagine what the people of Taenvale will say, if I can convince Draconis to arrive in Taenvale in his man form, perhaps we'll at least have some semblance of peace.

If you'd flown on Draconis's back you would understand why I refused it as an option. He is such a horrible daredevil at times, I'd probably end up a pile of mush on the ground. I think a detour to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City is possible...though you might wish to warn the goblins that the Lady-Who-Spits-Fire is coming and they best not torture her. Ah yes, Theeta. How is she?

Perhaps I will keep the carriage, but I'm not planting Great Termian Ogre-Trap Plants, I can never stop sneezing come spring with those around.

Visiting your Mother? She'll be so pleased! Have fun.

_Rel_

xXx

**CAST**

_in order of appearance_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Sue - **Whisper Branson

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Rel - **CoffeeKris

**Rob - **Yodeladyhoo

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Danika's Note: **Woo, short chapter today. At least compared to yesterday's behemoth. You'd think I would take this as an opportunity to go back and work on editing yesterday's chapter. Ha! Like I'm not a lazy bump. _I _am going to sleep! BWAHAHAHA!

So, in other news, we want to know what you think of **Karen**. Yes, Sarah's beloved step-momma, as played by the cute-as-a-bug's-ear OceanFae. So come on- spill it! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 9:13 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Evening with Mumsie

Sarah,

Thank you again for the treats you sent for Mumsie. She was quite delighted. She found the little bag you constructed, with all the ribbons, adorable and was tickled to have received the note from you as well. The cookies themselves, I am afraid, caused a bit of a problem...

The evening started out quite pleasantly. Mumsie was, of course, thrilled to see me. She fawned and fussed, as usual. I had decided to go rather incognito, so I was not wearing the symbol of office (you remember the pendant I always wear?) and I am afraid that Mumsie's flock of suitors did not recognize that I was, in fact, her son. It's quite appalling, Sarah. Most of her admirers are younger even than me. They were not best pleased to see her lavish attentions upon this new, unknown man.

We had a lovely time strolling about the pavilion and chatting. Mumsie could not refuse the chance to show off in front of me and volunteered her abilities with the Pageant of the Fountains for the night. I doubt there has ever been a more breathtaking display of dancing water. She is an Enchantress of the Third Circle of Water, you see, and between her abilities and her love of taking center stage... The audience was utterly astounded. Mumsie, of course, was pleased as could be.

Afterwards, we attempted to find some privacy for a bit of a heart to heart. We wandered into the woods surrounding the pavilion, but Mumsie's admirers are nothing if not persistent and they followed us on the sly. To protect Mumsie's virtue, I am certain. They hid themselves amongst the trees and spied as best they could, bumbling fools. It was at that point that I gave Mumsie your gift. She was, as I said, just delighted. She ate one of your cookies and I am afraid there may have been some squeals and pleased moans. Of course the dolts, who could really only hear and not see, misunderstood.

One of the lads actually got up the nerve to charge forth and challenge me for, and I quote, "forcing myself upon a Lady". Ha! As if Mumsie could not defend herself far more aptly than the lot of them together. Well, I could not very well let that go. I could see that Mumsie was preparing to interject, but it was simply too much fun to pass up. Do not fear, I did not harm the boy. I simply threw about some smoke and shadow and demanded in my most wicked voice (you remember it, I am sure), "You would _dare_ to challenge the _Goblin King?_" I believe the poor lad nearly soiled his trousers. So much for incognito, but it did afford us a few hours of privacy. Well worth the exchange.

Mumsie scolded me for my behavior, when we were alone, but her flair for the dramatic is as strong as my own and I could tell that she was truly quite amused by it all. 7:-)

Tonight I will come by your apartment at approximately six. I thought that we might discuss a few basics that I have already covered with Toby, while we wait for him to call. Is that acceptable?

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 10:05 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hello!

To

_Lady Relisasha_,

My dear lady,

You will have to forgive me for not responding to you sooner. I know that you are troubled by my brute of a son's message and was about to give you my opinion on the matter when something popped up. The man in question, to be exact. He and I have been having very serious, _very_ emotional discussions unlike any we've ever had as of late and he actually took the time (despite the obvious consequences) to visit me at the Rose Pixies' Life Celebration. You would not believe how delighted I was to see him after so long. But as always with our family it had its drama and I am just giddy to tell someone about it. Lucky you!

He rather took me by surprise when he appeared. Of course there were hugs and smiles and kisses and the customary motherly "look-over" and one could tell we were obviously glad to see each other. I suppose he was trying to remain relatively unnoticed because he was without his pendant. It was probably not the best decision seeing how my male followers seemed to attempt to set him ablaze with their eyes. Perhaps they thought him a rival? It's not the first time it's happened. But despite the stress he looked dashing as ever as only a member of my bloodline could. Though I cannot fathom what he is trying to accomplish with that hair of his. He could at least keep it out of his face. And you would have thought I sprouted a second head when I attempted to nonchalantly remove a glove to check his nails. It is my _duty_ as a mother to be certain he is presentable to the public! He squawked as though I was trying to remove his _arm_, for bloody sakes!

But I digress... We proceeded to the week's main attraction: The Pageant of the Fountains. Earlier he had made the suggestion that I participate in the show and you know how I can deny him nothing. So I put on a little display of my talent, you know, nothing too ostentatious, and had a wonderful time of it. I would do anything to see that glint of pride in that boy's eyes, Relisasha. There were calls for an encore but I had to politely decline. After all, I am a humble woman. Perhaps another night I could try my hand at it again...

But we continued on to a place removed from the festivities and my entourage to have a moment to reacquaint with each other again. After a time, he granted me a gift from his dear Sarah friend and you simply had to see it. It was wrapped so charmingly with a little note where she called me "Mumsie" and I know she put her heart in it. And when I opened the packaging... It is truly an honor to receive baked goods from this girl and this was something spectacular. These were cookies made with _chocolate dough_. The smell alone made me curl my toes, darling. They were so darling with these white and gooey little sugary droplets he told me were called "marshmallows" on top of them. I took a bite and I must have been in heaven because I was unaware of any pleasurable noises I may have been making.

One of the fools that insists on waiting on my beck and call bursts from the bushes as if he were ready to take Jareth on for reasons as a mother I'd rather not think of. Of course Jareth could have none of that and revealed himself in all his terrible glory. The imprudent lad shrank to the ground faster than I believed possible and fled. I believe I saw tears in the poor thing's eyes. I would have been much happier to save the boy the damage to his heart by explaining the situation but you know how my son can be. I chided him thoroughly but was glad to have our last hour really alone.

So that is what happened, darling. Looking back it will be a memory I will always cherish. And laugh heartily at. I wouldn't let his temper trouble you too greatly. After our visit I could see his spirit is genuinely lifted. The stress had _nothing_ to do with you and I think for the first time in quite a while things are looking up for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he is much chipper when he writes you next. Unless the goblins did as much as I think they did in his absence... Good luck with him, then.

Wishing you the best,

_Her Royal Highness_,  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 10:16 am

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Computer is working!

Toby,

Dracolins? Those sound really cool. Don't tell Duncan ... he might get jealous. ;-)

Yep, Sue is working on the feathers. I seriously don't know how she manages to have so many contacts... must be the Renaissance Festival people. That's the only explanation I can think of. I guess you would be doing Boy Scouts, wouldn't you? Wow, you're getting big.

Oh, I know all about Marshel's sweets. Jareth gave me caramels from him, after I had that problem last weekend. I swear, I've never seen such fancy candies! I really can't wait to thank him for them. Eeeew... _throne room sausages?? _I don't wanna know.

I would say my age, or maybe a little bit younger. Once you're eighteen, you can wear what you like, really. When you're Dad's age, and you wear chains, people just look at you and laugh, unless you're a rock star. Whatever you do, don't suggest them to Dad. It'll give him dangerous ideas.

Yes, Bethany has a chicken. I guess they seem more refined in the Underground than they do here. Oh, sure, Cluckers doesn't have wings, but he has a _litter box_. Chickens tend to poop where they please. Might get a little messy. And no one takes care of the fairies like Cluckers can.

Tornado? I think I'll need to talk to Jareth specifically about this meditating... I might be doing it wrong. I've tried on my own and I kind of feel... I don't know. There is some sort of exciting swirls, but there's also a wave of calm that washes over and keeps it in check. Haven't a clue what it means. Need to talk to Jareth.

Well, of _course_ I hugged Jareth! You know me. I give out hugs like most people give out candy on Halloween. I always hug. And I... I fell asleep on him. That wasn't anything! You've done the same thing to me, falling asleep with your head in my lap, when we watch movies and stuff.

Gush to a minimum - it means I'm a gusy-girl, so I can't say I won't do anything, but I'll try to keep it down for your sake.

... Would we really be so gross, together? Not that it would happen... Jareth and I are so different... he's a King, for heavens sake, and I'm just a secretary. And I _didn't_ like him. But he'd never like me, like _that_, so I really don't think you have much to worry about.

Oh, good gracious, no, I'm not dating Rob. And... ah, yes, Jareth thought we were dating. It was... strange. Took me a while to convince him I wasn't. Eh, it wasn't a problem, I think he understands it now.

Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I just meant... you might talk about Rob and I because we're friends, and Jareth might misunderstand and think you mean boyfriend and girlfriend. We are friends. Jareth and I are friends. Just friends. I don't think he'd ever think of me as his girlfriend... and the idea of me having many boyfriends is just laughable. He _should_ think that I only have boys who are friends... because that much is true. Mushyness can go to anyone, friend, family, or boyfriend, and your sister gets mushy, so... And what's so gross about it??

Oh, hang on. Okay, I have a question. You said that you thought Rob and I might be dating. But... you didn't think that was gross. How come you start gagging and run for the Lysol when you come to the idea of Jareth being with me, even though you know he isn't, but yet you're cool as a cucumber when you thought Rob really was? Do you just think I would be better with Rob or something? Or... do I just... not seem good enough for Jareth?

Not that there's anything thing between anyone here... I'm just curious about what you're thinking.

See you tonight,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 10:57am

**To:** GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: RE: **Evening with Mumsie

Jareth,

You're welcome. I'm so glad she liked them! For some odd reason, probably because I've never met her and you were taking them so far into the Underground, I ... was really nervous about what she would think of them. And I'm glad she liked the note. See? I don't know what _you_ were so nervous about when I asked you how to spell her name and you realized I was writing to her. I figured it would only be polite to send her my regards and hopes that she enjoyed my cookies.

Oh holy cow. They thought... and she... and... _all because of my cookies_? Sheesh. They're not _that_ good. Heavens.

Oh, so that is what your pendant is. Interesting.

Whoa. I could see that... all the smoke and shadow. Actually... you never raised your voice to me. Not enough to scare me spit-less, anyway. But, don't worry, I _will_ take your word for it. I _do_ remember that you had the ability to be frightening enough without raising your voice, and I have a small idea of how powerful you are, so... if he pooped his pants, I would say it was completely justified. No one would blame him.

Six? That's fine with me. I'll just be... actually... what time do you eat? I figured I would eat dinner before going for lessons tonight. Nothing fancy or anything, I was just planning on, oh, chicken and vegetables, but if you'd like to join me, you're welcome to. If not, that's fine, you'll just have to put up with me stuffing my face while we go over the basics. LOL.

Either way, six is fine. See you then.

Always,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 18, 2008 11:19am

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Feather Check

_Sue!_

I just did something reeeeeeeaaaallly stupid. Stupid beyond stupid.

_I invited Jareth over to my house for dinner._

Technically... it's just a convenience thing... he was going to stop by tonight to just... pick up some stuff he left here, last time he came over, but... I couldn't stop it. I told him I would be eating dinner and he'd be welcome to join me.

HOLY CRAP, SUE! WHAT HAVE I DONE?? He's going to think I'm _insane!!_

I would go toilet diving or hide under my bed covers from mortification, but I don't have time. I've got to clean... and I think I need to wash my good jeans for tonight and fix my hair.

I _AM_ INSANE!! LOOK AT ME! Oh merciful heavens... I've lost my marbles. Absolutely, completely. And all because one guy who has a smile that makes my stomach flutter and looks absolutely amazing in a black fitted t-shirt.

...

And, no, it's not aftershave, or cologne. It's just him. He just smells... good.

AAHHH!

Gotta run, talk at you later,

Sarah

P.S. Think you could stop by this weekend? I need girl-time before I go bonkers. Wait, I think Karen wants to go shopping on Saturday... maybe Sunday? Something? Anything?

xXx

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 18, 2008 11:35AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Feather Check

Sarah?

What? Who-da-what?

Oh you invited Jareth to dinner...

WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING? You invited him to dinner? GAH! Sarah you better make sure you made a good desert. Wipe all the counters...You know what I'll make a list.

1-BREATHE! In and out... Whooo...  
2-Start cleaning the rooms he will see like your kitchen and living room.  
3-Then worry about rooms he might see like your bathroom.  
4-For heavens sake take out the trash!  
5-BREATHE!! In and out...whooo...  
6-Then lock up rooms he WON'T see like your bedroom.  
7-Start making your favorite (Aka something simple to make but tastes divine) dish.  
7.5-Take a shower  
8-Have desert in the oven when he arrives... I've never actually tried that but supposedly that's what you do.

Hopefully you have time for all that...

Today's my shopping day so if you need anything give me a buzz.

Ok now for the most important thing! BREATHE!! No amount of make-up and short skirts will cover up for a blue face. I know I was there at Prom.

You HAVE not lost your marbles. It's a totally natural reaction to act like a loon in front of your crush. You know you're doing good when he keeps visiting despite the looney-ness.

I have brothers... the natural smell of boys is gym socks. Then again my brothers are average your Jareth seems pretty out of the ordinary.

BREATHE SARAH!

See you soon  
Sue

PS: Anytime. I'm only a phone call away. You know scratch that when is Jareth coming over? I'll help you clean and cook and then vanish an hour before he shows. Will that help? Don't worry about unlocking the door I have a spare key.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 12:43 PM

**To: **Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Computer is working!

Sarah,

THE DRACOLINS WERE AWESOME!! Jareth and me flew over there (I only lost control once - I'm fine!) and then we got to see them. Not long but we did. I didn't know there were mountiatins over there and so that was cool.

Have I met Sue? I cant remember. And is the Renasauce thing the place you took me last summer and the woman read our fotunes? And she said I was going to have ears that grow bigger than my head? And that you'd marry a bird? Weird.

Marshel is SO cool. And he's sorta like Mom always baking something. He actually lets you eat it though. And it tastes really good. No chocolate though. But theres this sugary thing he makes which is really really yummy and the goblins can't eat 'cause it makes them hyper.

I dont know how you tell the difference.

Are you coming to the lesson tonight? You could thank him then. And you could see the sausages yourself if you dont want me to tell you bout them...

Eighteen? But that's TEN YEARS AWAY!! Darn. Maybe I'll ask Jareth if he has any spare ones I could wear while in the Labyrinth...why can't I tell Dad? I asked Mom and her face turned into goats cheese! _that_ white!

Fine. That makes sense - NOT. Do you think she'd do a switch though? Will you ask? Please?

I dunno 'bout the other elements. Youll have to ask Jareth. Will you let me now what you are when you know though?

Good point. You do hug everyone. Like when you got your college letter from the mail man and you hugged him. His face was the color of Jill's hair.

Yay! Less gush! More of it and this will look like one of those movies at the WalMart with the girls in bright colors and guys who have Jareth's hairspray. What are they called? Chicken movies? Chickies? Cluckles? I don't know...

Whoa. Lots of questions on Mushyness. Ugh...Give me a sec.

I didnt really say that you and Jareth would be gross over you and Rob being gross...it's just that I've only met Rob a few times, and dont see him that much while I see Jareth every other day pretty much. And then I'd see _with_ him whenever I saw Jareth. Doing the...gross stuff. PRobably. I dont know. I didnt see you and Phil that much together but he always was kissing your head and stuff and it was all...eww.

But you don't like him so I don't have to see that stuff! :D No worries! Or Hakuna Matata like in the Lion movie I saw the other day...

So I...oh there's another thing I forgot. What's gross about the mushystuff? You didn't know?? I thought everyone knew Sarah...

**_It's the cooties. _**

Lots of Love, Toby

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 1:00 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Concerned and/or Irritated

Lady Rel,

Ah yes, you do make divine rampafar. I can well see how you might use it to entice your dragon from his home. I wonder, however, what he will do when he learns that it is the _only_ dish that you can make passably and that everything else you cook comes out burnt beyond recognition? 7:-)

Fearless Lady Rel? Afraid of a little trip dragon-back? I am shocked and dismayed.

Theeta is as ill-tempered as always. Why I ever allowed the cranky old lizard to settle down in Mytahl Canyon is beyond me.

The goblins have been warned. You never _did _tell me what prompted my minions to give you that title so many years before you _actually _learned to breath fire. I am still curious.

On the other hand, if you had a Great Termian Ogre-Trap Plant in your front yard, you would never have to worry about intruders... or neighbors... or small animals and songbirds.

Mumsie and I had a marvelous time. I do not doubt that, as you have her email address now, she will tell you all about it.

Looking forward to a visit,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 1:15 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Evening with Mumsie

Sarah,

Rest assured, Sarah, I did not need to raise my voice to intimidate Mumsie's little champion. In fact, I find it much more effective to _lower_ my voice. Mumsie calls it my 'hissy-wicked' voice. Ehm, please do not share that with anyone.

I would be quite pleased to join you for your evening meal. Thank you for the invitation. I will see you at six.

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** FairiresByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 18, 2008 1:30am

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject: RE:** Feather Check

I'm not drinking anything, I swear!!

Oh, my gosh, yes... if ever there was a man that was out of the ordinary, it's him. Not even the slightest hint of gym-sock-smell, I tell you.

... Oh, this isn't a fancy dinner... he won't see it like that...it's just a 'if you come, there will be food' sort of thing. I can almost guarantee that he won't see it as a date in the least...

And yet... I can't seem to stop acting like it is. Sheesh...

_Get your butt over here!! _Jareth will be here by six... I can't even focus. At the very least, you can help me with my hair or... something... I dunno, Help!!

See you when you get here,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 18, 2008 2:30 PM

**To:** FairiresByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: RE:** Feather Check

Ok, Ok. Breathe!

Wow. See if I had a guy friend like that you can betcha I'd be sold. There is nothing worse than a house full of boys that smell like gym socks.

Rule one about boys and dating: If you invited them it's a date and he will tell all his intimate friends just that, his mother he will say it was nothing. What he calls it when you're around is completely dependent on how he feels for you.

BECAUSE (dispite what you say) You think of it as a date.

I'm the bus no worries. I'm emailing you from my Sidekick.

BREATHE!

Be there soon  
Sue

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, July 18, 2008 3:43pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Your Big Sister

Dear Sarah,

I'm sorry to I'm late in replying to your last letter. I've been very busy with my studies. I'm learning about which illnesses can be found in different species. You see, some illnesses are only found in Goblins, some are only found in Trolls, some are found only in Dwarves, and so on. OTHER illnesses are found in several different species, and others are found in ALL species. It's so interesting, but it makes my head feel too full sometimes when we study too many at one time! I can't wait until I'm big enough to see real patients in the sick wards, but the sooner I learn everything, the sooner I can start studying real patients! I can't wait.

I understand what you mean now, about the hug. I'm glad he wasn't displeased. If he had been, you would know! I look forward to the day we can meet again. Sarah... do you still chew on your hair when you're thinking about something? ;-) I remember seeing you sitting quietly, looking at nothing, and chewing your hair. Sometimes I have dreams that we're sitting in a park with our mother reading a red book to us and seeing you do that. I've never seen anyone else do it.

I understand now about growing up faster in the Aboveground. I don't want you to worry and think I'm unhappy here. I am very happy and love my new family very much, and I enjoy my studies (most of the time!). Still, I sometimes think that it must be much nicer to be grown. You sound like Mama- she always tells me to enjoy my 'lack of responsibility' while I still can. Thank you for saying I'm still your big sister even though I'm still small.:-D

I will ask about these 'Pediatricians'. I'm still studying general healing, so I don't know about all of the specialties yet. We have to train in all areas, because we never know what ailments or ‑­

injuries we will come across, and we must be prepared for anything! That's why I have to spend so much time studying now. It would be nice to work MOSTLY with children though.:-)

Thank you for passing Toby's kind greetings to me. Please tell him that I would love to meet him at any time he is able. Does he have a magic writing box and email address? If he does, please show him how to write letters to me. I would love to hear more about him and his Cluckers. I don't really mind fairies, though. If you're careful and stay a safe distance from them, they don't bother you. They remind me of a doll I used to have. Tinker- something. I think??

Your shorter sister,

Bethany

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 4:30pm

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Hello!

To

_Her Royal Highness_,

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Your highness,

Not to worry about the speed of your response, your 'brute son' and I have since corresponded and have decided to put it in the past. He mentioned he was going to visit you, so I gathered you would be busy. :)

Your male followers were jealous were they? I would have loved to see the look on Jareth's face at their reasoning. I know what you mean about his hair, it is rather...well for lack of a better word 'puffy', but I think it suits him. As for the gloves, he always has been rather particular about them.

The Pageant of the Fountains? I can only imagine how lovely it was, especially with your own performance; 'little display of talent' indeed, Your Highness, you have far too much talent for _any _display to be little. I've seen you work your water talents more than once and they are gorgeous.

Ah yes, Sarah. Very kind of her to send you a gift, especially one of chocolate. Jareth has spoken of her baking talents, I have no doubt the cookies were divine. Shame about the chaos they created.

I am glad that you and Jareth had a pleasant visit; I know how much you both miss each other. I myself intend to visit him soon. If all goes well, by the end of this coming week I shall be home again. No my lessons are not finished, my instructor (Draconis) is coming with me. Jareth suggested that we make a detour to visit him, as he would like to meet Draconis. I hope the two will get along, but you never know. Draconis can be an arrogant, stubborn thing when he chooses to be.

Love,  
_Lady Rel_

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 4:40 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **My Cooking Is Not Unrecognizable!

Jareth,

Thank you, if I do say so myself, my rampafar is wondrous. As for what Draconis will do when he learns of my limited cooking abilities...I expect a mighty roar that you will probably be able to hear from your throne room. Ah well, if he doesn't like it, he can cook! And I'll have you know that not EVERYTHING comes out burnt beyond recognition! I can also make Rainbow Cake, Caramels and anything that needs to be flambéed. Those are the only dishes that Marshel taught me to make while in your kingdom (How is that lovely chef doing?). At least Marshel let _me_ cook in his kitchen (even if I burned things), unlike a certain Goblin King who shall remain nameless (you!).

I am not afraid of riding dragon-back! I am afraid that Draconis will forget he has a passenger and fly like a maniac, causing me to become a puree on the ground below! But you need not be shocked and dismayed; as it turns out I will be riding dragon-back in any case. Draconis flatly refuses to travel any other way and I am **not** taking the carriage. I conceded this small victory to him just before I mentioned the detour we will be making. He attempts to hide it, but I think he is just as curious to meet you as you are too meet him. Heaven help me.

Now, now. Theeta isn't all that bad. She's merely...how should I put it? Opinionated...very opinionated.

Urgh! The goblins call me The-Lady-Who-Spits-Fire because I once warned them that if they woke me up using a bucket of ice water again, they would not like the consequences. Needless to say, they did. In an effort to scare them off, I grabbed a bottle of wine from my nightstand and spit it at them, using my magic to ignite the wine. (A trick I learned from a street performer in Rosemary Park) It scared them off, but I was left with the bloody nickname.

I am not planting Great Termian Ogre-Trap Plants in my front yard! All spring I would sneeze and all the townsfolk would call me Sniffle-Rella!

I am glad you and your mother had a lovely time. Yes, she told me all about it. She told me of your intimidating actions towards her poor followers...I couldn't help but think how lucky I was not to have been intimidated for my little Oedipus comment so long ago.

I may not be able to respond to any email you might send me until Sunday. Draconis has upped my lessons (again! sigh)...I have the feeling he's going to be a slave driver until we start travelling.

_Rel_

P.S. If I end up a pile of goo because I fell from Draconis's back, I will haunt both of you for the rest of your lives!

xXx

**From:** KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 4:54 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: How Are You?

Dear Sarah,

I am so glad your feeling better, honey... you know how I like to worry.

I know this is quite random, but today I found something that was... strangely hilarious, to say the least. I have absolutely no idea why I found it funny. I was surfing the Internet (Is that the right phrase, dear? I asked your father, but he's a stick-in-the-mud, and Toby... he told me to 'get with the times, mom'... I'm with the times, right?!) I was on this sight where you could watch all sorts of little movies, and I found this video... of talking unicorns. They were pink, blue, and immensely annoying, but for some reason I could not stop laughing while watching.

You may not find it as funny as I did at the time, dear, but I suggest you watch it if you want a stupid moment. Remind me next time you come home and I will show you. I saved the webpage! Sorry again for my utterly random finding...

On another note, did you want to shop Saturday or Sunday, dear? I'm free both of those mornings and afternoons, if you wanted to make a plan!

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From: **FaireisByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July ??, 2008 4:50 PM

**To: **KMWiliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: How Are You?

Hey Karen,

Saturday sounds great. I'll come over about noon and we can go do some shopping. I'd really like to help pick out some party stuff for Toby's birthday next weekend. Gotta go, got a friend coming over. I need to get ready.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 18, 2008 5:12 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **No More Unrecognizable Than Goblin Cooking

Lady Rel,

I have warned you and I have warned you, and yet it seems that you are most intent on being eaten by a dragon, as Draconis is sure to do when he learns that there are no other meals coming. Marshel is doing well. I told him that you planned to visit and he is absolutely giddy with excitement. I believe the last I spoke with him, he was muttering something about a five tier Rainbow Cake with Angel Sugar Frosting. (Careful there, Rel. You may damage your Hand Pilot if you keep drooling like that.) And I will have you know that I did _to _let you cook in my kitchen. After all, Marshel's kitchen _technically _belongs to me, as long as I hold the throne. ...But do not tell him that. I run the risk of waking up baked into a large casserole.

Lady Rel. Rella. My little firefly. How can I put this delicately? If you should become dislodged from the dragon's back, _transform into something with wings. _Honestly, my Lady. Are you a sorceress or aren't you?

Clearly we have differing concepts of the definition of the word 'opinionated'. When that blasted dragoness begins growling at me, flames licking up around her face, about how _I _ought to run _my _kingdom, I tend to think that it goes a step beyond opinionated. I had to threaten to have the Fireys relocated to her canyon to persuade her to leave off. I certainly _hope _your Draconis is less 'crusty' than that!

The ice water was really your own fault, Lady Rel. After all, you used them as target practice when learning to flick those ingenious little fire-pebbles of yours.

You do not still set nearby vegetation on fire when you sneeze, do you? Perhaps a Great Termian Ogre-Trap is not the best idea, after all.

Do you recall way back when you insisted I take you to that dreadful ballet in New Tan Doran and that impudent boy in the foyer attempted to woo you, despite the fact that you were _clearly _already accompanied by a much superior escort? It was a bit like that. Only with less wailing for mercy.

I hope that Draconis will allow you time to inform me when you intend to arrive at the castle and how long you intend to stay. You know how Marshel feels about serving Rainbow Cake that is not absolutely freshly baked.

Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off to begin the night's lesson with Sarah and Tobias.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, July 18, 2008 11:32pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: My state of affairs.

Sarah,

So you still think I'm worth talkin' to? Even after I yelled at ya? And you're tellin' me things that nobody else knows?

I won't apologize, just so's ya know. I ain't ashamed of nothin' I did. Just like before. There was things that needed to be said and I said 'em.

I don't get you, girlie. From the beginning you called me a friend. Even after I ran out on ya in the garden, when we heard that monster howlin'; even when I saved meself first, from the Bog (that's a bit o' irony there, ain't it?); even after I gave you that peach Jareth made me give; even though I didn't ask you for none of them things, you did it anyway.

Why?

I ain't worth the trouble. Hoggle ain't worth being a friend to nobody. Hoggle looks after himself, just like he always does. I told ya, I ain't never been no one's friend before. And I ain't been no one's friend since. I don't look for 'em and I don't need 'em.

I can't say if it's good or bad about Jareth teachin' ya. And Toby. The last one he taught, she stayed around for, oh, at least a good hundred years. Always settin' things on fire, that one. She stayed in the castle with him, too. I dunno what, if anything, he was able to teach her.

I think she might have come back for a spell. Just before Jareth sent this contraption, I shooed away a hawk that crashed into the bog. Wasn't the first time either. She'd done it before, too. I seen Jareth with her. I'd know that owl anywhere. They say the two of them was very close, and all sorts of rumors about them being together went on. I can't say to any of that either, not knowin' much.

And speaking of sendin' things...Jareth still owes me two pans of sweetbread, a dozen spice sticks, and new lock. That goblin he sent broke into my pantry and ate most of my bakery. Lucky I got home when I did. Jareth doesn't want me talkin' to him no more, says this was just for talkin' to you, so I doubt I'll ever get 'em.

Ain't that strange...I don't know nothin' about your mother or sister. I never known a whole family gettin' themselves wished away before. Bad luck as far as I'm concerned. What kind of folks wishes away everbody?

And instead of goblins, next time you might try them fairies outside the walls. They don't like me and I don't like them. They breed as fast as I could spray. They woulda been glad to tell you where I am now. I ain't botherin' them no more and they say it serves me right for doin' the things I did.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, July 18, 2008 11:52 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Bog problems

Didymus,

Scrabble addict, is it then? I guess it suits ya, seeing as how you are one. How'd ya know about that game, anyway?

Oh, never mind.

Look, I have a problem here and I need your help. You know I never been one to ask for help from no one, but I gots no choice. The Styx slough is bubblin' up bad, like them Fireys when they gets all hopped up on moss weed. I can't control it anymore and it's gettin' close to overflowin' and eating up what's in the junk yard.

What do you recommend to stop it? I don't remember it bein' this bad when you was around here.

Speaking of which, where are you anyway? Last I heard Jareth had moved you and Ludo to other places, seein' as how I was now the proud owner of the forsaken hole of stinky goop. I talked to Sarah (Jareth gave me one of them... what did Jum Jum call it? ...boxes... Magic Box!) on this contraption and she said you had been sent on some sort of quest?

And now she tells me that her and her brother is bein' taught by his royal majesty because they have strong magic, like a lot of them Fae folk does, and I yelled at her about me being here, and she exploded and got sick, and...

What am I tellin' you for? Here I am babblin' like a troll at feedin' time when what I need is an instant fix for this Bog. If I don't hear from you soon, it'll be more than the junkyard that's gonna get eaten.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday, July 18, 2008 11:55pm

**To:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Okay, so I promised...

Hey Sue,

Oh, my word. Tonight... tonight was just... whoa. I'm exhausted, but you did make me promise to tell you all the details.

First, though, I gotta say thanks for coming over and helping me out. Seriously... I would have been a pile of goo on the floor, without you. And... also, sorry my kitty scared you so badly... little deformed teacup-kittens like Duncan tend to climb up to high places and kinda... hop down like that. But, I swear, he did like you. Otherwise, he SO wouldn't have climbed into your hair and snuggled down on the top of your head. He does that with me when I sleep, sometimes. I hope he didn't tangle your hair too badly.

Okay, so before you reach through your Sidekick and try to strangle me for not telling you the details, I'll tell.

I was ready at six, as you well know. Heck, I was barely able to get you out the door at ten minutes before he was supposed to be there. But, even if you'd stuck around... it turned out he was late.

Oh, holy cow, I nearly freaked. Five minutes after six, I was nervous, but not bad. Ten minutes, I was absolutely convinced that he'd changed his mind, that I'd overstepped my bounds, and he wouldn't come. He didn't come until about twenty after. Turns out, he'd had a problem with the sleeve of his shirt getting ruined, and having to change at the last minute because he wasn't about to come over with a ruined sleeve.

Heh.

So, we sat down to dinner... I think I deluded myself into thinking he was flirting with me a little. Just a little. Even if he wasn't... it was nice to pretend. Then... good heavens. He complimented my lemon chicken (and he noticed the rosemary! He _noticed!_ What man can distinguish rosemary on chicken??) and I blushed. I couldn't stop it. It was horrible.

But... we talked for a long time... got into a couple of sticky topics that he didn't want to talk about and it upset him a little, which took me by surprise because... well, that's not important. Anyway, I told him if he wanted to talk about whatever it was later, I was there for him anytime. That helped bring the night out of the red-zone... I was worried for a bit.

Then... he... well, see... shoot, how do I explain it? Um. The stuff he had come to get... it was juggling equipment. Some balls and stuff. And after dinner, he offered to show me how...

So, basically, he spent the rest of the evening trying to teach me... how to juggle. Yep.

I didn't think I could - I still really can't, it's really hard to do - but there was this one moment... See, it started that I was just talking with him, and suddenly he tossed a ball at me, and I almost didn't catch it. I asked him what the heck that was for, and he laughed and said he'd show me how. I told him I couldn't - you know me and balancing and catching things... scary stuff - but he moved to stand behind me and was talking in my ear. I thought I was going to die... and I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding.

So, he leans in, so close I can smell him (... so good...) and says that he won't let anything happen to me, and he hesitated for half a second before saying that I was his friend. I turned my head to look at him and he was looking at me, and my eyes dropped from his eyes to his mouth and I almost leaned forward towards him... I closed my eyes and faced forward again. Looking at his mouth was dangerous territory. It's too tempting. GAH!

But, the rest of the evening was nice and easy. Well, not what I was learning, but... situation wise. No more close-calls like that. Holy cow, Sue, if he'd leaned in closer to me half a flippin' inch, I would have lost it, entirely.

Probably would have screwed everything up, too.

And now, it's late, and I think my stepmother wants to go out shopping in the morning, so I need to get to bed. I'll call/email you later.

Sarah

P.S. Hey... Saturday I'll be with Karen, probably making plans for Toby's birthday which is next weekend, and Sunday night I've got a... thing to do... but Sunday around noon, I'm free, like I told you before you left, so come on over and be girly with me!! See you then. :-D

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, July 19, 2008 9:30 AM

**To:** Prince Hoggle BoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Bog problems

My Brother Hoggle,

Verily, it was a pleasant surprise to hear from you! I see you picked up on my fitting electronic mail moniker. I will save the story and more general comments for the end of the e-mail, for you have addressed more pressing issues I must reply to, and that way, you can read it later, after you have remedied your bog problem.

Now... You must follow my instructions _very_ carefully. On the west end of the bog, nearest the junkyard, you will find a patch of beautiful flowers growing (I call them bog flowers; you shall see why). They are a distinct brownish-orange color, even the leaves and stalks. His Majesty calls them 'weeds' and used to demand that they be cleared out, but I found them lovely, extraordinarily fragrant and highly useful, and kept them around. I do hope that He has not ordered you to clear them out, you who would not know of their usefulness.

Gather up a great many of these flowers, Hoggle, as many as Ludo could collect in both his large, capable hands, were he there. Place them upon a flat stone -- the one by my old dwelling would be suitable -- and take another, smaller flattish stone, and grind them. Their sweet fragrance becomes even more enjoyable at this point, making up for the shame of crushing their beauty.

Once you have them ground to a sticky paste, you must heat them in a cauldron. Now this is the tricky part, for if they become overheated, they will explode! I had it happen once, and the key is to not allow them to boil! When they are very hot, but not boiling, dump the contents of the cauldron into to the worst of the bubbling bog and it will immediately calm.

This is definitely the time of the year for such occurrences. Often, you will see a small amount of bubbling and nothing comes of it, but for some reason it at times gets out of control.

Now, on to more interesting and personal matters... So His Majesty gave you a magic box! I say, that was very generous of him! Now we shall be able to conversate though miles apart. Ludo and I hope to be heading home from our quest any day now, as we are mightily close to finding our quarry.

I am quite distressed to find out that my Lady exploded! Hoggle, my brother, try to remember that she did nothing out of malice and was only a child of fifteen when she was here. Perhaps you owe her an apology, hmm? But I leave that to you and to your sensitive conscience. Sooner or later, you always do the right thing, and certainly need no prodding from me.

As to Sarah having magic, I am not surprised. I suspected as much on several occasions throughout our time with her in the Labyrinth. She was an exceptional young lady then, and is even more so now, I am sure.

You asked about my moniker. To make a long story (best told over firelight at the edge of the bog) short... I once found a Scrabble game in the junkyard, many years ago. It was well worn, and some pieces were missing, but I was able to peruse the rules and fashion the missing letter blocks from scraps, and taught myself and a few others (Agnes included) the game. I have been a rabid addict ever since.

Well, Hoggle my brother, I must close now and return to the task at hand. Please let me know if you are successful in stopping the bog from overflowing. I wish you all the best in your endeavors. The bog, while sweet smelling, can be difficult to mop up, so I can definitely sympathize.

Though you now occupy my former position, I hold on to the title as an honorary one...

R.S. Didymus

Knight of the Bog

Quester for the Stone (this is a new one; good, isn't it?)

PS - Ludo has asked me to relay a message:

**_BOG SMELL BAD! HOGGLE BROTHER!_**

PPS - Er, the large "all caps" and other implements of emphasis are because Ludo shouted rather loudly whilst relaying the message, picked me up, and shook me. I felt the bold, italics, underlined all caps relayed this more effectively than plain small caps.

PPPS - Oh! I almost forgot! Be careful not to get the bog flowers on your hands or any part of your person; they _do_ stain.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 19, 2008 9:32pm

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Hello!

To

_Lady Relisasha_

Dearest Lady,

The hair... Well, I suppose that if the ladies approve of his... disorderly appearance I will have to keep my opinions to myself. After all, it is my desire for him to end his bachelorhood. But the gloves? What woman would put up with nails that go that long untrimmed? Sometimes I think that boy just does it to irk me.

You flatter me, child. I did nothing that grand, I assure you. I just wished to do a little something to please my son, selfless in every way.

Looking back the whole experience seems quite comical. Any trouble Sarah's cookies may have created was well worth it. Though I doubt Sigmund will _ever_ be the same in my presence again... That is if he appears at all. Should I be worried in regards to his whereabouts?

I will be most curious to find out the details of your visit with Jareth. Arrogant and stubborn, you say? Oh, I'm not to sure they can relate on anything. Good luck. Oh, and be sure to know the fastest exit at all times. Wouldn't want something to happen to you if the place burns down.

I am glad you and Jareth are doing better. I'd hate to have to give him another scolding for his behavior. He would be a fool to risk losing your friendship. You are such a dear thing. Please know that if you need anything, mother to him or not, you can always come to me.  
Be safe on your trip!

_Her Royal Highness,  
_**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins **

Amara

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 19, 9:45 AM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

Jareth don't care much for what goes on in these parts. Unless he throws a few goblins in the middle of it. Or decides to bother me when he's bored. He says he invented Bog Repellant, of all things! And he threatened to send a horde of well-sprayed goblins into the middle of this here ooze and let 'em destroy it. All because I asked to contact you and because he says I caused all of Sarah's problems. How can I be the cause of her bottlin' up magic, I ask you?!

An apology? I told her I wasn't gonna apologize. I ain't ashamed. I told her exactly what needed to be said and that's that.

If you knew she had magic, why didn't ya tell the rest of us? Then maybe I wouldn't've had to give her that peach and I wouldn't be in this Bog, wishing I was somewhere else. Nobody tells me nothin'. If I didn't have a problem with the Bog, I would be sorry I contacted you.

Here's hopin' them ...flowers... is still where you said they was.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 19, 8:35 PM

**To**: Prince HoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

Well, if that is how you feel, Hoggle, then do not bother contacting me again, even if you end up covered in exploded bog flowers and the overflowing bog is chasing after you at the rate of a fiery racing away from a snowstorm! See if I ever attempt to be help you the likes of you again.

I am tired of your constant grousing, and if you can discard a friend such as Sarah then I can certainly discard one like you. Hmph! I'll have your know that my whiskers are quivering with indignation. I suppose you give no thought whatever to the fact that in making you Prince of the Land of Stench, His Majesty saved your life! No, just conveniently ignore any facts which point the blame away from your supposed enemies... what a whiny snit you're in, Hoggle.

Do me a favor and drop yourself in the bog, you miserable rascal! I thought you were my brother, but I do not condone your behavior toward Sarah and shall no longer put up with your complaining spirit.

Ludo says... oh, hang Ludo. You've got me so angry that I shan't even relay his message to you. I'm passing him the keyboard so he can attempt to do it himself.

dxs;l,lkl;xcfdm,vc,dfsl;kczvxmdmmkl;z;zml,zfxmlkfz;/z/lkZXKJLdskxzxz:KLJxzC;lkXZ

If you do not understand it, too bad. Do not ask ME to translate it for you!

R.S.D.

PS - I said I suspected she had magic, not that I knew. How would that knowledge have changed your behavior? You would too have still given her the peach, for you are a coward, Hoggle.

PPS - If the flowers are not there, you'll just have to hunt for them using the description I gave you in my last correspondence. I have more important things to do than to coddle you through this.

PPPS - whiskers STILL quivering in indignation

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 19, 10:42 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

Now... Don't get your whiskers in a bunch. I told you I was gonna go look for them flowers and I always means what I says.

Do you have any idea what it's like, not knowing what's going on, even under own nose? Does Jareth bother you at all hours, when he feels like, just because he can get away with it?

At least you got Ludo to keep you company. What do I got? Nothin'.

Nobody said I discarded her. We still speaks to one another. She yells at me just likes I yells at her. She said she was still my friend, so don't be barkin' about things you don't know!

Don't try to embarrass me. I always said I was a coward. Everybody knows that. If you knew just what Jareth could do to you, you'd be a coward, too.

It's her not knowin' the magic that gets me in a huff. I might be mad, but that don't mean I didn't care then. If she'd've known she could've saved herself a lot sooner. She wouldn't've needed us. If she'd've known, she wouldn't've let it get that far that she exploded and got sick. If she'd've known she wouldn't've taken so much for granted and she wouldn't have it so hard now.

I don't trust Jareth, and my gut says he's up to no good. I don't care what she says about them being just friends, I knows him, and after her last note I'm pretty sure he's up to somethin', and I don't like it. Why else would he contact her after she finished her quest? Have you ever known him to go after any of the others? He sent you out to find stuff for him, I bet. That's how he is.

And what do you mean he saved my life?! What is it about _me_ that you know that _I _don't?!

This is what I'm talkin' about! I can't live in peace because I don't know me own life!!

Every time I turn around somebody else is telllin' me somethin' about meself that I should know, that I don't know, and that's exactly what I'm sayin' about Sarah!!

You know I ain't good at expressin' things. Not the way they should be. That I sometimes sticks me foot in me mouth.

Oh, forget it. Nobody understands ol' Hoggle. That's why I'm better off bein' alone.

xXx

**From**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 19, 11:02 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

My whiskers are not in a bunch; that is physically impossible, unless someone does it on purpose to be mean. And I cannot abide it when it does happen that way, for I need my whiskers as much as I need my keen sense of smell.

For your information, I do know what it is like. I am on a quest. I know what I quest for, but not _why_. The why of it has not been disclosed by His Majesty. Sometimes, Hoggle, we do not know every little thing, even about our own lives. Do not attempt to portray yourself as the only creature in the Underground who has felt that way.

You 'got nothin' because you push people away, but deep down, you know that you wish to have friends. Why else would you have felt so guilty about giving Sarah the peach? I confess a certain fondness for Ludo, but to be honest, I have ascertained on this quest that he is not much of a conversationalist, and when I do not understand him, he lifts me into the air and shakes me, as if that will effectively communicate what he wishes to say. Once we return from our quest, I shall send him to you, post haste!

I can only imagine my Lady yelling at you, Hoggle. I must admit it brings a smile to my face. I hope she gives you a piece of her mind. She said she was still your friend? Well, did you reciprocate and tell her you were hers? I highly doubt it.

Well, at least we are on the same page as far as you being a coward. Yellow-belly. Chicken. I wish I was there in person, I would make annoying chicken noises at you and flap my arms. Perhaps His Majesty could arrange for some chickens to live at the bog with you. You would be far less lonely with plenty of your kind around!

Oh, dear... my temper has gotten the better of me, again. I apologize for my scathing words above, Hoggle. I am a bit short-fused as this quest is proving to be far greater a trial than I ever expected. Should you ever wish to accept my hand in friendship again, I would tell you all about it. I would far rather prefer to be at the bog, bubbling over or not. Would that we could trade places, Hoggle.

You do have a point about if Sarah had known about her magic, but she would have also had to know how to use it, would she not? Otherwise, why would she require lessons now? Ignorance is not always bliss... apparently she will not master her magic until she is trained. Do you seriously think His Majesty would have consented to stop time and teach her magic to aid her in her journey through the Labyrinth? My whiskers are shaking with mirth at the very idea!

Whether or not you trust His Majesty is nothing to do with me. I serve my king. Trust is automatically built into my code of honor. He has never given me any reason not to trust him, especially when he did not punish me for my part in aiding the Lady Sarah. What we did, Hoggle, was an act of treason, no matter how you look at it.

Perhaps you ought to ask His Majesty what the alternative to your becoming Prince of the Land of Stench was. I am sure, if asked, he would divulge the truth to you. It is not my place.

We all, at times, have difficulty expressing ourselves. I left my harsh words above in order to prove it, rather than glossing them over by heavy editting. Besides, a tiny part of my still means them, harsh though they are.

Nobody is 'better off' being alone, but if it is what you wish, then that is the way it must be. I, for my part, wish to remain your friend. If my Lady can do it, then so can I.

I remain, your friend,

RS Didymus

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, July 19, 11:43 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

To save my blood pressure, I'm gonna ignore all the insults you keep givin' me. I might drop dead if I don't. I guess I have to say the same about meself to you. We're actin' like a couple of biddies fighting over the last worm.

As much as I hate to admit it, you make a good argument for Sarah and this magic of hers. You remember Lady Rel and how long she was here. And she still set fire to everythin'.

Ask His Royal Majesty, The Glitterin King? You're jokin! Jareth tells me nothin. The last time I talked to him on this thing, he told me not to bother. Said this contraption was for talkin' to Sarah.

And the last time I talked to him in person, he put me in here. Before that he poked at me, makin' fun of Sarah saying she was my friend, askin' me if I thought she "could ever like a repulsive little scab," like me. Now why would I want to have that around? I can call meself names just fine. I don't need nobody's help to do it.

No. There ain't gonna be no askin' for answers from Jareth. I'll just have to find out some other way.

Who else do you talk to on this thing? You and me've been talkin' about Sarah and I never even asked if you talk to her, too? What does she say?

Hoggle

xXx

**From**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, July 20, 9:57 AM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

Hoggle,

We seem to bring out the worst in one another, my brother. On the other hand/paw, we also seem to bring out the best, when needed. Remember how well we worked together whilst helping my Lady? Despite everything, Hoggle, you are the best friend I ever had. I mean that from the bottom of my crusty old heart.

As to the insults... you ought to know that I only lob them at you because I feel close enough to you to do so. Do with the information what you will.

I am glad that at least we see eye to eye regarding Lady Sarah and her magic. I highly doubt that she would have known what to do with it had she been aware of it. Perhaps she would have inadvertently made the goblins twenty feet tall, or turned Ambrocius into a trembling 'fraidy cat. Wait, that might not be the best example...

Lady Rel... -whiskers twitch- A lovely girl, but honestly, I feared she would burn down everything in sight!

Well, er... I do not feel it is proper for me to divulge details that are not my business. Suffice it to say that there was a great deal of... finagling on 'His Glitterin' Majesties' part to sidestep what would have otherwise been your fate. I suggest only that you re-evaluate your circumstances and determine if they are not, at least, preferable to death.

As to the "repulsive little scab" comment... I will say it was hurtful and uncalled for. But... consider... His Majesty has certain tendencies, Hoggle, and one of them is jealousy. You had something he didn't, and he wanted it. Lady Sarah's friendship. Again, I'll let you do what you will with the information. And I am not justifying his words or means in the least.

So far, I have only been communicating 'electronically' with His Majesty about the quest. Sadly, I have not been in contact with My Lady as the king has not seen fit to 'hook us up'. I do hope that once my mission is accomplished and I am back home, I will have more time to communicate with others.

Well... I must see to poor Ludo. He has eaten something that disagrees with him, and his belly sounds like the bog bubbling over. Perhaps those orange-brown flowers would act as a digestive aid...

A rather preoccupied,

R.S. Didymus

PS - You said nothing about the bog problem... what news, brother?

PPS - Ludo wishes you to know that:

**_TUMMY HURT... BAAAD!_**

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 20, 2008 12:34 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

Draconis won't eat me, if worst comes to worst I suppose I will hire a chef of my own. Though...none can compare to Marshel. FIVE TIER RAINBOW CAKE? Tell that marvelous man that I adore him to no end and will until my very last breath! Mmmm, Angel Sugar Frosting. (I don't drool Goblin King! :P)

Oh...now why didn't I think of that? Bah, see what too many lessons do to me? My mind is a jumble. Really, I'm fortunate to know my own name.

Not to worry, Draconis is certainly less crusty than Theeta. Though I never understood why you two don't get along when you're so alike at times. I never had _much _of a problem with her.

The ice water was **not** my fault. I only used them as target practice because they covered me in mud a few days earlier to that!

No, I've learned to control that. Father taught me just after I accidently set his rose bushes on fire. He was livid.

How can you call that ballet dreadful? It was beautiful! Yes, I recall the incident. However, may I remind you that he was little younger than you, so he was hardly a _boy_. As I remember it, he was merely being friendly, I would hardly say he was trying to woo me. I have to say, that's the first time I ever saw a grown man look so much like a child.

I'm sure Draconis will allow me time to correspond with you. Although we've been busy with lessons from Friday night straight through Saturday, he gave me today to rest. I was able to sleep until nearly noon! I haven't done that in years! It was wonderful. As for how long we intend to stay, that is entirely up to you. I haven't really thought about it, I've been more occupied with lessons. I do wonder though, will I be able to meet Tobias and Sarah while I'm visiting? I would very much like to. Oh, and Draconis asked me to thank you for the invitation to the Kingdom. I forgot to mention that in my last letter.

_Rel_

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, July 20 12:59 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

Jealous?

Him?

Of me?

He _wanted_ to be friends with her?

I--

Never--

...

Didymus, I've been a dang ol' fool.

I didn't mean to upset ya.

Or Sarah.

I changed me mind. The minute I get this Bog under control I'm goin straight to His Majesty. It's about time we had a talk.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

P. S.  
To get rid of Ludo's tummy ache, you're gonna need hot coals of Moto wood. Like them "bog flowers" of yours, look for a blood red tree with bright orange and yellow jagged leaves. They ain't easy to find, but grow wild enough near clear spring water.

For him, you're gonna need LOTS. Might as well kill the whole tree. Don't use the leaves, you'll end up with poison if you mix 'em. Strip 'em off the wood and burn it until almost it's almost ash.

Wait until the coals stop glowing and them crush 'em to a fine power and don't sniff none of it. Mix it with the water until it becomes invisible. Let him drink as much as he wants.

P. P. S.  
Oh... I'd stand back when he burps, if I was you. Far upwind. Point him somewheres there ain't no people. He's liable to kill somebody.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 20, 2008 1:20pm

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE:Hello!

To

_Her Royal Highness,_  
_  
_**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins  
**  
Dear Highness,

I would not be the least surprised if Jareth let his nails go untrimmed to irk you. He does love to create mischief.

I'm sure Sigmund will be fine. I doubt you should be worried about his whereabouts...well...on second thought you might want to have someone check the Bog.

My visit to Jareth really doesn't have any details as of yet. I'm not even sure how long Draconis and I will visit before making our way home. Not to worry, I think I have all the fastest escape routes engrained in my memory. When goblins chase one around every time they get a chance, one memorizes these things.

I'm very glad to know that you are there for me, should I need help. It may not be long before I need a shoulder to lean on...but never mind that for now.

I forgot to ask, have you had any luck in locating Lucien for me? My parlor should be completely 'gutted' by the time I return home and I would like to being construction as soon as I'm there.

All my love,

_Lady Rel_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 2:20 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Magic Lessons

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Mumsie,

Blast it, Mumsie. She said she removed the spell, but I think that there are still some lingering effects. More on that in a moment.

I apologize for failing to write since our visit. I trust that your little friend, what was his name? Stigma? Regardless, I trust that he has made a full recovery. Honestly, Mumsie.. I'm not sure why you put up with those pathetic playthings anyway. I would have thought you would develop at least _some_ taste over the years.

Since that day, I have spent most of my time either working with my _two_ students or attempting to resolve the insanity of my subjects following my absences. Where do they even _get_ that much coleslaw?!

Thus far I have only had a couple of lessons with Sarah. I am afraid that between the years of repression and the scare with her tantrum, it will be a struggle for her. As of yet, I have kept her lessons simple. Theory and a bit of crystal spinning, simply to try and force her to focus her magic within a single object. She has managed to break two windows, a plate and, nearly, one of my teeth. However, I persevere.

Fortunately, her brother is having a much easier time of it. He has mastered a simple light illusion and I am thinking that, tonight, after our flight, I will set him to enhance it with sound. Do you remember when I learned to create the illusion of sound, Mumsie? Ha! Perhaps I make all of the goblins involved in the Coleslaw Massacre listen to him practice until he gains volume and pitch control as punishment. Fitting, given the circumstances...

Anyway, knowing you, you are just dying to hear the details of my encounters with Sarah. Shameless gossip.

Friday night was to be her first real lesson with Toby. I asked that I might come early and instruct her on a few of the fundamentals that I had already covered with her brother. I was most surprised when she asked me to join her for supper while I did so. I am certain that it was simply a matter of convenience for her, so that she would not have to eat earlier than was her habit, but it was quite considerate of her to invite me to join. She is as excellent a chef with the savory as she is with the sweet, I am happy to say.

Unfortunately, I was late- yes, yes, you do not need to tell me (again) how a gentleman never keeps a lady waiting. I felt it was preferable to showing up with one of my sleeves entirely incinerated. Bloody, idiotic Fireys. I swear, one of these days I am going to divide them up amongst twenty or so oubliettes just to see how long it takes them to put themselves together again. Anyway, I was forced to settle their destruction and then change, and when I arrived she was very gracious, but it was clear that she was upset with me.

I spoke to her through supper about the usual basic concepts. It felt odd enough explaining the importance of focus in magic to a boy who appears in his 90s, let alone a grown woman, things they should have taken in with their mothers' milk. But at least she seemed to grasp the importance of what I was telling her. She asked few questions, but they were pertinent and well thought-out.

We discussed, briefly, the fact that neither she nor Toby would ever reach their full potential if they remained Above, due to their short lifespans. I am surprised to say that she seemed open to the idea of Tobias coming Underground- but not until he reached the mortal age of 18, which, as you know, is well outside of the limits of my curse. I will have to arrange things so that, should Chenea's plan succeed, he will have another tutor waiting to take over his instruction. I trust that... should anything happen to me... you will see to him?

As to her own inability to master her magic, she said only, "It _is _such a pity."

After supper, I set her to learning to spin a crystal. She was not terribly keen on the idea. I think that I managed to... soothe her fears, though. At least in part. She was much more enthused when she got to practice it alongside her brother.

I then spent Saturday trying to resolve the Coleslaw Massacre. Believe me when I say that you do _not_ want to know the details.

Yesterday was to be our private lesson. Unfortunately, I had the dreadful idea to repay her kindness in offering me supper on Friday, by having Marshel pack a small repast that I might take to her as a surprise. You know how Marshel is completely incapable of doing anything moderately and I ended up with a basket of food large enough to feed half the goblin army, with the bloody centaur bemoaning the fact that he could not fit just _one more_ pie.

Before I go on, I should tell you that it is _not my fault_. She told me that I could come to her apartment whenever I pleased. I attempted to be a gentleman and announce myself first and it startled her enough that she said she preferred I just appear. She said that I could. She said that there was no chance I could happen upon her in an awkward position, provided I did not enter her restroom or sleeping chamber. I suppose neither of us took into account that she might have company.

Thank every single lucky star that it was not that neighbor of hers, or I may just have done something I would regret.

As it was, she had a girlfriend over. I do not believe she had ever mentioned her to me, but she was the one who provided Tobias with the feather for his hawk transformation and is, apparently, hunting down a feather for Sarah, as well. Her name, I believe, is Zoo.

Humans, Mumsie, have very odd names.

Anyway, as Sarah's electric lights flickered and I stepped out of the shadows, there was a high-pitched scream. Definitely not Sarah. I think that I have been a bit spoiled in dealing with Sarah and Tobias. I had forgotten how annoying regular humans are when confronted with those of the Underground. First with the screaming, then with the loud repetitions of, "Ohmigawd" (I have no idea what that means; some sort of chant for protections, I assume) and then she- of all the idiotic things- asked for my _autograph._

I intended to do the logical thing and simply erase her memory, but Sarah would not let me. She said that she needed someone older than a child with whom she could discuss all that was happening to her (as if she could not speak to _me_ about it!) and asked if I would _please_ consider letting her friend remember. Please! As if, by one little word and the use of those fawn eyes she could make me go against thousands of years of training.

So I did.

As I said, the woman clearly retains some form of magical control over me. I am not sure how the spell is still affecting me, even after I thought she had fully removed it. I will puzzle over the situation until I see her tonight. It will be her first flight and I am considering taking her (and Tobias, of course) to the Dryad Temple at the center of the Sparkling Wood. I am fairly certain she bypassed that when she travelled the forest. Do you think that she would like that?

Have you done any more performances for the Fountains, yet? I have heard rumor that High Queen Maureen was _quite_ put out when she heard that you displayed your talents without her there to view. You know how she adores your Water Dancing.

Your loving son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 3:21 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **About Sunday

Sarah,

I know that you said that it was not required, but allow me to apologize, once again, for the fiasco Sunday night. Thank you for giving me permission to peek in on you before appearing. Hopefully, unless your guests tend to hide behind couches, that should resolve the issue in the future.

You _are_ certain that the information your friend is now privy to will _remain_ private??

Also, do you happen to know what she meant when she said that I _do_ smell good?

This will be your first day back from work following your unplanned vacation. I hope that things have not fallen apart in your absence. How is your day going?

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Marshel is absolutely dying to know what you thought of his six-berry pie. If I do not get an answer for him soon, I fear for my physical wellbeing.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 3:33 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Tonight

Toby,

I have not heard from you since our lesson Friday night. I hope that all is well. Have you been practicing changing your light's color as you spin the crystal? I was quite impressed at the speed in which you managed to perfect both the white _and_ dark light. If you continue with this progress, we will add sound tonight.

Now, a quick but _important_ note before your lesson tonight... Yes. I will be touching your sister in the course of teaching her magic. As you well know, transmission of information and feelings between teacher and pupil often requires touch when dealing with such power. I am only putting a hand on her shoulder or the like. Yes, as you so _aptly_ pointed out (multiple times), I have been touching her more than I did with you. This is simply because she is much more sensitive to her abilities and does not embrace them as easily as you.

_It does not help when you pull faces and make noises as if you are about to vomit every time I lay a hand on your sister._

You know very well what it will require for me to help her transform into a bird for the first time tonight. If you cannot maintain a sense of decorum, you will not be invited.

Until tonight,

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 3:43 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

I have prepared two chambers in the western wing of the castle for such a time as you arrive. You _still_ have not mentioned when that might be, my Lady. Marshel has begrudgingly decided that he will make the Rainbow Cake as a going away treat, rather than for your arrival. Although I dare say that will hasten your desire to leave even more than the presence of my goblins.

Perhaps we ought to introduce Draconis to Theeta. They may well be suited for each other.

As I recall, the mud was retaliation for the boiling ale incident, was it not?

It was quite dreadful, as I recall. Not only was the storyline of the ballet so much sugary sap that I felt my teeth might combust, but I had to deal with all of those idiots staring at me. That is exactly why I rarely go out in public wearing my pendant. I feel like some sort of... freak in a cage. Not that it didn't come in handy with the boy. And yes, I will call him a boy. Manhood is not merely a matter of age, Rella. And 'being friendly', to my way of thinking, does not mean leaning over you so that his nose is practically halfway down your cleavage.

You are welcome to stay as long as you like- or as long as you can put up with the blithering masses, at least. I do not know whether you will be meeting my pupils. I am certain that Tobias would be thrilled at the chance, though Sarah is still hesitant about coming Underground at all.

Please let Draconis know that, in exchange for keeping you from torching the whole of the country, an invitation to stay at my castle is the least I could do. :-)

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 3:56 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Tonight

Jareth,

All is fine here. Clucker's tail is almost normal. I nearly finished the Chaos book. Dad is cranky. Mom is in a tizzy.

Pretty normal. :)

I've been practicing the crystal light.. I think Im doing much better now. Getting much better at it. Sound? What kind? Do you think we could do music? or booms? Or crashes? Or yelling? Or cheers? Or people screaming 'Toby is the bestest ever!'?

A note? You'll still be touching Sarah? Unless I stop I'll not be invitred? But we're going to all fly tonight! That's unfair! And you are touching her a ton and Sarah kept touching you too. Ew...

Fine. But only if you promise...:

_no mushies. _

I am _not_ getting those cooties.

See you in a bit!

From, Toby

P.S. Heard from Sarah lately? I wanted to make plans tonight 'bout Saturday.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 4:00pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

I spoke with Draconis and we believe we should arrive Saturday, providing that all goes well. Marshel is making it as a going away treat now? WHY?! WHY DO YOU PROLONG MY SUFFERING WITHOUT YOUR DELICIOUS RAINBOW CAKE, MARSHEL?!

Introduce Draconis to Theeta? I suppose so...what exactly do you mean by well-suited to each other?

Yes, the mud was retaliation for the boiling ale incident, but THAT was retaliation for the destruction of my entire collection of gowns.

The ballet was not dreadful! I thought it was a charming little love story. I can understand what you mean about having to wear your pendant. Every time I visit Father with his friends, they stare at me like I'm going to start spewing flames at them. As for the boy (I will agree to call him that as he DID start crying for his mother) he was admiring the necklace I was wearing, though I'll concede he could have been a little more...appropriate about it.

Hmmm, I suppose we shall just have to see what happens with the length of our stay then. Perhaps a few days. I would love to meet young Tobias, from what you've told me of him; he reminds me of myself...well apart from the flame problem. I suppose to an outsider, the Underground would be intimidating. Let the girl know I don't bite( no smart comments from you on that!), in case that helps her decision.

Draconis asked if you would like us to bring a few bottles of Dragon Fire Wine. Have you ever tasted it? It's so...so...I don't even know if there's a word to describe it... I adore it.

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 21, 2008 4:05 pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Computer is working!

Toby

Yes, you met Sue, waaay back. She was my friend in High School... so I'm sure you saw her a few times then, and you saw Sue at the Renaissance Festival... though you probably didn't recognize her. Yes, that's the place. Sue was the lady who wore the big blue skirts, had red hair, and would give people flowers? Tiny daisies? And she wore that awesome mask that matched her dress. You ought to remember, I bought a white mask that looked just like it, then we ran into her and I got a picture with her.

Yes, eighteen. Sorry, but... I really don't think Karen will let you have them before then. But... hey, when you're eighteen, all the choices are yours to make. Just keep that in mind.

Somehow... I don't think Bethany would swap Fluffers for Cluckers. Or... Cluckers for Fluffers or... ah, you know what I mean! Gosh. Not that she wouldn't like to, I'm sure, but I hear her mother wouldn't let her have a cat... and you know your Mom wouldn't let you have a Chicken.

Well, I think Jareth mentioned it on Friday's lesson, but I'm both Chaos and Order... weird, huh? I wonder how strong I'll end up becoming...

Oh, that poor mailman. He sure didn't expect that, did he?

Urgh! No, this is not going to be a Chick Flick from WalMart! Sheesh! What about Jareth's hairspray? Does he really...? Eh, never mind. I don't think I need to know that.

Hm. Phil's kisses... Phil was very... never mind. _You _don't need to know _that_.

Okay, look. Regardless of what happens between Jareth and I, the lessons aren't about anything personal. If I get mad at him and don't want to talk to him, I'll still go to lessons and be fine with him there. If I suddenly like him and get all mushy, I'll still be learning at the lessons, and will only be there to learn, not to... act like Jill. So, either way, you're safe.

Plus... no one told you about cooties? The truth? First... cooties may be yucky, but they don't hurt you, and second... they go away and you become immune to them once you become a teenager. So... no worries for us grown-ups. :-D

See you tonight!

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, July 21, 2008 4:23 pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: My state of affairs.

Dear Hoggle,

Yes, I do think you're still worth talking to, even after all that has happened. And yes, no one knows that stuff but you.

I know you won't apologize, and I know you aren't ashamed - that's who you are. I accept all of you, even your stubborn side, when I say you're my friend.

Why? Why do I call you my friend, even after all that? Because I think you are worth the trouble. Because you helped me, when you didn't have to. Because even though you did do as Jareth asked and gave me that peach, I know now that you were being loyal to your King, and that is, believe it or not, a good quality. Even though you did all that stuff... you still stood by me in the end. Isn't that worth friendship? I think so. In that small amount of time, and in the brief time you and I had after my run through the Labyrinth, I got to see a part of you that no one else took the time to see before - the (oh, don't get mad at me for saying this!) softer, gentler side. The side I see in people I like and admire.

Sometimes, Hoggle, you find friends, like I did when I started my run and we first met. Other times, like when you came out of nowhere and saved us from the gate guardian, friends find you. Either way, it's a blessing, and one worth fighting for.

I can't say if it's good or bad, either. It's all so new. So frightening. All the things I could do... all the damage I could cause... it scares me. After I blew... it's really hard to think of using that magic, yet if I don't, I'll blow again. I really don't want to blow up again. It hurt.

He taught someone else? A woman? And she lived with him in the castle for a century? He never mentioned that. Hm. You saw her come back?

Wait... Toby said... OH! That was you!! I remember now! No, that wasn't her... whoever she is... that was Toby! He takes the form of a red tailed hawk, apparently. He's so excited about it... but they'd done that before? Him and her? So... maybe that wasn't Toby. And they were close? Goodness, a century... hm. Silly, how rumors spread, isn't it? Heh.

I see what I can do about the bread and spices and lock. If Jareth doesn't do anything... well, _I_ can't help you with the lock, but I most definitely can arrange for some bread that the goblins won't come near! I'm sure you heard about the cupcake incident...

I know. Heck, you probably know more about my mother than I do. She stopped contacting me years ago. For all I know, Bethany might be a part of why. But I frankly don't care. I've got my family, and now that includes a sister.

The part that felt the strangest, though? Knowing that, technically, I'd met Jareth before. I just can't wrap my mind around that.

Well, I know where you are now, so I don't need to try either. And don't worry about the fairies... Toby's cat happily takes care of them, from time to time. I think he really likes the taste.

I have to go, but I'll email you more later.

Lots of Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, July 21, 2008 4:51 pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: About Sunday

Dear Jareth,

Oh, really now, it wasn't your fault about running into Sue. I wouldn't particularly call it a fiasco, because, believe it or not, I think she was somewhat excited about that... hence the autograph request.

I still can't believe you agreed, though. I swear, it only encourages her. LOL!! Still... it was terribly nice.

Really, though, it was my fault. I should have been more careful...

But... oh, thank you for not erasing her memory!! It's... hard to explain. Girls need to talk to girls... you have a mother. I'm sure she has girls she enjoys speaking with. It's in our nature... and I've been going nearly crazy, not being able to tell her about any of it. It was forcing me to lie... which is not easy for me. ‑­

The only person who I can even passably lie to, and probably because he's just to nice to really notice my twitches that give me away, is Rob. Doesn't mean I don't hate it, though. Lying, that is.

Yes, I can guarantee that Sue won't tell anyone. You'd have to know her... and, heck, you probably will, eventually, if she gets her way, but... she loves fantasy. Always has. She works yearly at a festival that rather promotes fantasy and what not... that's how she knows people, like the guys who have access to hawk feathers.

And, honestly, if she told anyone... her Renaissance Festival friends would think she was acting, and everyone else would think she's being silly.

But, the thing about Sue is that, regardless of her spunky demeanor and hyper personality... she's beyond loyal, and would never betray a friend. I've know her for years, she's always stood by me. I think that's why it was so hard not to tell her... she's always honest with me, and has always kept my secrets, just as I've kept hers. She won't tell.

She... well... I... everyone has a smell and Sue has seven brothers that smell like dirty gym socks and we were discussing this fact before you came and... I... she said boys smell, and I disagreed, saying that some actually have a very nice smell... Your name may have come up in the conversation... a few times... that's all.

Work. Yes. Work is... hard. My desk is a mess. I was afraid that something would happen with Jamie when I was gone, and it had, and, apparently, my boss isn't as good at comforting Kayla as I am, and... it was a mess. It left a mess. Apparently, I have two very large stacks of paper... and most of those papers are now coated with burst Otter Pops.

Yeah... I don't get it.

But... thank you for asking. And also... thank you for the dinner you brought on Sunday. I don't think I got to say thank you, but I really enjoyed sharing it with you.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. Oh, you tell Marshel that his pie was amazing and he _must_ know that much, and therefore _must_ be fishing for compliments... which he would most righteously deserve. Absolutely fantastic stuff. Pie is, I'm afraid, the one thing I can't seem to master... the crust always kills me. Perhaps he and I could work together... I could manage some chocolate filling, and he could be in charge of the crust and a whipped topping? Be sure to pitch the idea to him. :-)

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 5:37 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tonight

Toby,

Eventually, you will be able to create the illusion of any sound you would like. For now, though, I think we will focus on a nice, calm humming. You may get more fancy when I do not have to listen to it.

Do you consider it 'mushy' when I put my hand on your arm to help you understand the delicate balance of an advanced spinning? Then why is it any different when I do the same for your sister? 'Mush' can only be there when both parties intend for it to be there and, rest assured, it is the furthest thing from your sister's mind. Unfortunately, it seems that she still does not fully trust me. She even trembles with fear when I must put my hands upon her.

What, pray tell, are cooties?

_Jareth_

PS - I received an email from her not long ago, and you will see her at the lesson tonight. What is the importance of Saturday?

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 5:48 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **About Sunday

Sarah,

In that case, I am glad that you will now be able to confide in her. Although it makes me terribly curious as to what _exactly_ you need to speak to her about.

Other than how I smell.

Has she had any luck with your falcon? You will need to use one of my cloaks tonight, but that should not be a problem.

I am sorry that your work is trying. I doubt that there is anything that I could do to help, but the offer is always open. I do not know what an Otter Pop is, but I truly hope that they are nothing similar to how they sound.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS - Have you ever heard an adult, male centaur squeal with delight? I believe that I am permanently traumatized.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, July 21, 2008 5:52 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** I'm back.

Hey, Sarah:

Just a note to let you know that I won't be dropping by with a fish for Duncan later on. I came home empty handed this week. I guess I really can't complain. After all, last week-end I did land two 21 inchers and that 14 incher I gave to him last week. And there was that near-catch with the 32 incher. (Man! Was that ever a battle! I wish one of the guys videoed it on their cell phone to share with me). Better luck next week.

Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your weekly game night.

Oh, speaking of next week-end, remember how I traded up a spot on the week-end that I repaired your showerhead? Well, the open seat is next week-end. If you, your dad, or your brother want to come, I'm more than happy to host them or you--that is, you would have your own tent, of course... Let me know.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, July 21, 2008 6:01

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: About Sunday

Jareth,

Oh, girl-talk is confidential, and very necessary. I'm sure it would bore you. But... it's just someone to be there, really, someone who, if I need to tell her something, I can. And there are so many people I _can't_ tell things to, now... it's amazing to have one I can.

Heh.

From what I've heard, she hasn't gotten it yet, but she'll be making a run down to that area, maybe this weekend or so... Oh! This weekend!! I forgot to...

Um. Okay. I have a favor to ask... and if you can't, I'm sure he'll understand, but... this Saturday is Toby's birthday, and Karen is throwing him a party the same day. He's going to have several of his friends over and there will be lots of party games and cute stuff for kids... I helped Karen work out a fantasy-theme for his party. I figured he might appreciate that, now. But, Toby asked me if you would come, and I promised I would ask you... since I'm one of the two planning the party. It's silly, but would you like to come? It would mean the world to Toby and...

Shoot. You'd have to meet my parents. Dad and Karen. Wow, this will be tricky...

Anyway... regardless of the issues, if you can come, you've now been officially invited. It'll probably go from about noon until three, but then we'll all settle down for Toby to play with his presents. If you can... we'll work on the details.

Ha! No, Otter pops are... cold flavored ice treats for children. Not... popping otters. But... they get sticky. But, all is well now - I'm off work, and can clean up the sticky tomorrow. I flatly gave it up today. Tomorrow, I'll bring in a bottle of cleaner.

And... I'll borrow your cloak? Okay. Sure. Sounds great.

See you tonight.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. No, I have not... kinda sounds... funny. LOL.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 6:29 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

Oh bugger. Your timing is atrocious. Unfortunately, I have just learned that Saturday is Tobias' birthday. He will be having a party with his family and I, apparently, am invited. I should be out of the castle a good deal on Saturday. Of course, you are well familiar with the place and I am certain that you can get settled in on your own. Still, I feel a horrid host. I hope that you can forgive me. We will, of course, have a little reunion celebration after I return from Above.

And the only reason Marshel wished to hold off on your cake was so that he could be certain that it was just out of the oven when you got to it.. He can be so finicky.

Two crusty old dragons? It could well be a match made in the Seventh Heaven.

Do you recall the incident on your 170 th birthday? It is no wonder they look at you as if you may spew flames. Experience and all that. If I recall the outfit accurately, the necklace was not all that worthy of admiration. Not as worthy as certain other things, at least.

I am not certain that Tobias's cat would agree with you about the 'except for the flame problem' bit. Believe me, though his talents lie in other directions, he certainly has the _enthusiasm_ for fire.

And I do not believe Sarah is intimidated by the Underground. I do not really believe Sarah is intimidated by anything. It is more a matter of... bad memories.

Great moon above, I have not had Dragon Fire Wine since... Since my coronation! Far too long. Please let Draconis know that I would be quite grateful if he were to provide a bottle or two. I am surprised. They usually guard the stuff rather fiercely from the non-draconic.

Looking forward to Saturday,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 21, 2008 6:52 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Sarah,

Saturday is Toby's birthday? I am surprised I had not heard of this earlier. Yes, I would be delighted to attend. Though I suppose I shall have to come up with a different set of Aboveground attire. I have heard that your step-mother does not entirely approve of leather and chains. Any suggestions?

Is there anything I might provide to help with the party? If it is a fantast theme, I am in a bit of a unique position to assist. Live Unicorns, perhaps?

Hmm, though that does give me an idea...

I will be there in approximately an hour to fetch you for the lesson.. I thought perhaps, if you would not mind terribly, I would bring you Underground a little early to give you some time to get your wings about you. Flight is a tricky thing and Toby has had a bit of practice now. Also... Ahem, I should warn you that, in order to assist you in transformation, it will require physical contact between the two of us. Nothing... inappropriate, of course. But I felt I should warn you and we _both_ know how your brother reacts whenever I even step close to you.

If he acts like that with me, I can't help but wonder how he reacted when you brought your boyfriends home.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Remind me and I will introduce you to Marshel. He is simply giddy at the idea of meeting you..

xXx

**CAST**

_New and improved, in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's Note: **Another doozy of a chapter. Sorry for the delays between updates. I won't make excuses again. You may proceed with the throwing of pointy objects at me. Not the face!!

First, a note of celebration! The ever-adorable **notwritten** was kind enough to provide us with our 200 th review! We have inserted a special prize for her into this chapter. Thanks Darling!

Secondly, look at that tiff between Didy and the Hog. Between them, they have dubbed it 'The Grand and Grumpy Adventures of the Knight and the Prince'. In honor of this, we would like for you to tell us what you think of the long MIA **Prince of the Land of Stench**. Hoggle is, of course, played by the ever-endearing Anij. So let's hear it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 21, 2008 6:47 PM

**To: **fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Computer is working!

Sarah,

Oh. _NOW_ I remember her. She was nice. She let me have her cookie while you two were talking to the that guy who ate fire. And then put it on his chest. He was neato too...

Eighteen. That's such a _long _time. Ten years is _forever_. But all my own decisions? Like where I live and where I work? And what I learn? Huh.

Well if I can't trade Fluffers for Cluckers do you think I could _see_ Fluffers? 'Cause if he's my sister's pet then he sorta makes him mine too right? And maybe she could come and see Cluckers sometime...

I know. Chaos and Order is REALLY weird. Did Jareth tell you anything about you have both after he sent me back?

If you and Jareth...AGH!! You guys were just awful on Friday. Did you notice he couldnt keep his hands off of you? You werent much better...Jareth says your 'more highly sensitive' and Im not going allowed to go to lessons if I keep making faces. _It's not fair!_ You guys are being gross.

And wait - are you saying the two of you _might _become mushy? As in possibly? As in maybe? As in likely? As in...

Fine. But Can you at least warn me so I can leave the room and hang with chickens or goblins or Marcel?

And if you can't get cooties cause you've been a teenager, what about me?? What'll happen if I get 'em? I'm not a teen yet! And they make you change and be weird and...you're not the same anymore. Like Bodysnatchers got you!

Do you think Jareth can come to my B-Day??

See you later! -Toby

xXx

**From:** RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 21, 2008 9:41PM

**To:** FairiresByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **WOW! WOW! WOW!

Wow! Sarah!

I'm totally speechless! I mean! Wow Jareth is well... He's a well... He's the Goblin King! From your story! So that crazed dream you had wasn't a dream after all! By Jove Woman! Who'd want some plain old guy like Rob or Phil when you've got The GOBLILN KING!!

How long has he been seeing you?  
Was it him who made the You-Know-What happen at Prom?  
How old is he?  
Is he teaching you magic?  
How much gel does he use to get his hair like that?

All I can say is "Wow" Which is something! I mean I talk ALL the time and you know it!

I'll betcha little Duncan was a gift from Jareth Huh? He's CUTE... Duncan I mean... Do you think Jareth could hook me up with a Mutant Teacup Kitty?

Do you think I scared him when I screamed? It certainly startled Duncan...

Sorry it took so long but I was stunned speechless... And I had a make-up tutor session and then work. Gahh! The inconveniences of life.

But Man oh Man I would like to meet Jareth again. I'd like to apologize for screaming and then almost passing out on him. I mean it's not right for me to pass out on your man... or goblin... or whatever he is.

Stunned  
Sue

PS: In all my stunned-ness I did manage to get you your feather. I'll drop it by your house next time I'm out. Apparently there's a condition. My friend said I could give you the feather as long as it never touches modern technology. I'd have to WALK to your house... O.o

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 22, 2008 10:22 am

**To**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Your Big Sister

Dearest Bethany,

That's okay... I understand that you were busy, because I've been pretty busy myself. I know it's tough to learn so much, but I'm glad to hear that you enjoy it. It is always a good thing to love what you do.

‑­

You are most definitely right about knowing if Jareth isn't very happy with something... he's been teaching me magic, and there have been a few times when he wasn't happy with something I did by mistake, and... I knew it.

Do I chew on my hair? Ha!! I did for a long time, a very long time, but my mother got so angry with me doing it that she cut my hair really short so I couldn't do it anymore. Bu the time it grew long again, I didn't want to do chew it so much anymore. I haven't chewed it since, though I do bite my lip now, when I'm really nervous.

Oh, sweetie, I'm glad your happy with your new family. I do miss you, but I know that where you are now is where you were supposed to be, and that makes me happy, too. I only worry because I'm a grown up, and... well, that's something we do. I worry about Toby, too.

Speaking of Toby, yes, he does have an email address. It's cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com. I think he would like to hear from you... and soon, we might have to meet you. He's dying to meet Fluffers.

And, before I forget... I'm at work today, and I am sitting in my chair with a young friend of mine. Her name is Kayla, and she's much littler than you, in both size and age (she's only three, but I think she's bigger than three year olds are in the Underground), but she's sitting here, watching me type, and she wants me to say hello to you. Her mommy is in a meeting right now, so I'm telling Kayla a story about a little girl who wants to help sick people get better when she grows up. ;-) And, though you cannot see it, she is waving at the screen, and wants me to tell you that, and also that she loves the name 'Fluffers'.

Okay, I have to go now, but I will email you later. Bye!

Lots of Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 22, 11:47 AM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Bog problems

Hoggle, I apologize effusively for not writing back sooner. I have been occupied with fulfilling your instructions for alleviating poor Ludo of his digestive issue; the moto wood was quite difficult to track down but I did find a small grove of it near a spring.

It worked very well indeed; I took your advice and placed him far upwind of any sort of civilization. My only lapse in judgment was not to move the poor donkey who carries our belongings further away. The little thing ended up half a mile away, and with him everything we own, including this device with which I communicate. I tell you, I felt quite lost without it. But Ludo is feeling better and no harm was done to this device or anything else in the packs.

Oh, and anything within the first few yards of Ludo was incinerated... burnt to a crisp! I had several flashbacks of Lady Rel's mishaps, and was quite traumatized for a time.

Yes, jealous. I do believe that His Majesty had a bit of a... crush on Lady Sarah. Bear in mind that though he is much older in years, he is still not completely mature for a Fae mail. She called you her friend, which is what He desperately wanted. When have you ever seen him vie for the attention of a Runner before Lady Sarah?

I heard rumors after she left that he was quite dejected for some time. Apparently, he made a very handsome offer to her, which she turned down flat. Jealous? Yes, Hoggle. He wanted to be friends with her, a feat you accomplished with relative ease.

Do not be too hard on yourself, brother. You did not really upset me all that much; I rather enjoy sparring with you on occasion.

I am happy to be of service on this quest, but I tell you, I am ready to come home and visit you in the bog. Ah, how I miss that smell!

Your brother always,

R.S. Didymus

PS - A word from Ludo:

**_Hoggle friend! Ludo drink moto water, burp loud. Big fire._**

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 22, 2008 11:57am

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: About Sunday

Dear Jareth,

I'm not sure what to say about last night. Becoming a falcon... flying... it was amazing... I can hardly believe it... But, I was horrible, and I'm so sorry. It felt the same as when I exploded. Not at first, no, because you were there and I could feel you all around me and I felt... safe, but once the magic came and it was _everywhere_... I panicked. I should have trusted you more. You promised me that you wouldn't let me get hurt like that again, and... the fact that I was so weak and panicked despite your promise to me makes me feel like I child. I'm sorry that I... frightened you. I truly am.

Next time, if you are still willing to help me, that is, things will be different.

Yes, Toby's birthday is Saturday. I'm sorry - I was supposed to talk to you about it sooner, but... I guess I was looking forward to my lessons and it slipped my mind.

Yes... Karen might not be the kindest if you came in chains... for one thing, it would clearly give away where Toby got the idea. I have some store ads on my living room table with examples. Next time you're here, I'll show you some to give you an idea.

I'll have to think about your offer on the decorations... No live unicorns. Though, in truth, if one were blue and the other were pink, I'm sure Karen would find it hilarious for reasons no one would understand, but... probably not the best of ideas. If I think of something, though, I will let you know. I'm sure I'll think of something.

Oh Toby. Yeeeah... he and I have been having long conversations about that. I've tried to explain that... I mean... Well, first, there were never many to bring home, so perhaps... I don't know. Maybe if I'd dated more, he wouldn't be so particular about such contact. Phil was the only one that I technically 'brought home' and Phil was... affectionate. It was quite different than what Toby was used to seeing, I guess. It drove Toby crazy each time he'd kiss me. It was... sorta... oy. Eh, Phil and I had a strange relationship. Which... I think was why it didn't last. The whole thing had been so frustrating, how he'd just...

Um. Sorry. You're probably not interested in that...

Anyway... that reminds me... about Toby's party... before you agree to just come, you ought to know...

Well...

Hoo. Okay, so, the thing is... my Dad is very possessive. Of me. Now... Karen and Dad have no idea about you and your relationship with Toby - obviously. And considering how excited Toby will be, there's no way I can reasonably ask him to act like he doesn't know you... he'll have eaten too much sugar, it'll slip out, one way or another. The most I can ask him is to keep the magic stuff quiet - that, I'm positive, he can manage, even with the sugar. But, technically, you'll have no ties to Toby... other than through me.

This means, if you still want to come, you'll be coming as my guest and I just think that you should be warned that my Dad will (Oh, and he will. I can never stop him. I've tried. He finds a way.) assume that I brought you because... he'll think we're... courting... and consequently, he will probably pull you aside and want to talk with you. It will be unavoidable. Karen, too, will be rather... curious.

It's so dumb, but given the circumstances... I can tell them that you're my friend, but they won't buy it. They've _never _bought that when I brought over friends who happened to be male. I have no problem with this, it's just a fact of my existence, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable by it. Toby will be the first person to understand if it's too much and you would rather not.

Like I said, though, I don't mind, so if you don't have an issue and are willing to withstand my parents interrogations, you're still welcome.

And... on a final side note... again about last night... I always wanted to fly, and it was so amazing. It even filled my dreams, when I went to sleep. I loved it. Thank you, for everything.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. Marshel is amazing. I hope he didn't think I was staring at his butt... I mean, I was, but... I had good reason. He's the first centaur I've ever met, for heavens sake, I couldn't _not_ stare!

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 22, 2:39 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Bog problems

I just spent two days recoverin' from what I can only describe as punishment for everythin' I ever done wrong. And I thought just gettin' sent to the Bog was the worst! My poor mind has been scarred for life! I don't think it ever got this bad for you. Not if you described it like that.

Followin' your directions, I went out to examine things and what I found went beyond my thinkin'. They're still there and multiplyin' faster than them fairies could do. I didn't know nothin' could grow over there.

Bog Flowers, you said. Flowers? How do you call them flowers? I ain't even sure I'd call them weeds! If I didn't know any better, I'd say those things were alive! I ain't never seen ...plants... like them. If that's the only reason I have to go over there, I'll be happy for the rest of my life.

You must be able to take your nose off or you got a unicorn horn up your sleeve. That's the only way I know you'd survive dealin' with those things.

I did wonder for the longest time what you used that stone for. I grounded 'em like you said. Sticky paste, my grandmother's eye wart! The horrible slime... Now I know why that rock looks like it was soaked in acid.

Ludo's message was right on the nose. The smell got worse when I heated 'em up! And I exploded two cauldrons of them things before I got temperature right.

I wrapped meself from head to toe in rags I gladly burned when it was all over. I threw my back out rippin' all those things outta that sludge. And nearly burned my arm off draggin' that pot over and dumpin' it in.

Now I know why they call it the Styx slough. Foul, putrescent, mother of muckworms... I ain't NEVER seen any reaction like that in all my livin' days! The closest thing I can come to is watchin' snot slugs eat each other. I'm still havin' nightmares from it all. It worked. I hope I don't ever have to do that again.

What else you got in that bag of tricks of yours? How come this place don't come with a manual?! You need a manual for things like this...

You stop by and I'll gladly sit by the fire and listen to your story of how you come across that scrabble game.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 22, 2008 4:00pm

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

Bah! Today's lessons were exasperating!  
Form a flame, change its shape to that of a flower, put it out.  
Form a flame, change its shape to that of a person, put it out.  
Form a flame, change its shape to that of a dinner plate, put it out.  
Form, a flame, change its shape to that of a bunny, make it leap around the room chasing your instructor while giggling in a high pitched squeal.  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry. Had to get that out.

Don't worry, by the time we arrive Saturday it will be time for bed. Saturday is Tobias' birthday? I shall have to find a gift for him. Now I know what you're thinking: Rella _why _are you spoiling my student? I know, I know, I shouldn't spoil every child I come across, but they're just so darling! I've spent the better part of my time away from lessons spoiling young Sparta while I've been here. Little scamp drives poor Draconis up the wall, hence why I love him to bits.

Yes, Marshel can be finicky...but his food is always heaven so I forgive him.

Theeta and Draconis? As in...a romantic match? That's...just...silly!

I would rather NOT recall the incident on my 170 th birthday, thank you. They could at least _pretend_ not to fear me. As to your comment about my necklace not being worthy of admiration, may I remind you that _you _gave it to me?

An enthusiasm for fire? I like Tobias more and more each time you speak of him.

I will let Draconis know about the Dragon Fire Wine. Yes, the stuff is usually guarded fiercely...but he has never been invited to meet royalty before, he wishes to make it memorable. Sentimental thing, though he'd never admit to it.

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 22, 4:31 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Bog problems

Oh, dear... I suppose that because I had so much experience with the bog flowers that I didn't realize you might have some difficulty. They do tend to multiply, which I suppose is why His Majesty was not fond of them. I, for my part, often put bunches in vases around my humble abode to brighten the place and add an enjoyable fragrance.

Flowers... weeds... a rose by any other name, as they say. Oh, and they are most definitely not alive. At least not in the sense that they feel pain. If that were the case, I would not grind them up. I am unsure what you mean about taking off my nose; I find their scent to be very pleasant indeed.

I suppose they are a bit slimy, come to think of it. Oh, and you exploded two cauldrons of them? Oh, dear... it does take a bit of practice.

It is funny you should mention watching snot slugs eat each other... for that is precisely what Ludo is doing right this very moment! Serendipitous!

Hmm, what else is in my bag of tricks? A manual... novel idea! I should work on one for you... as soon as I get home! One that I never had to use but that you might find handy is called "B.O.E.S. Neutralizer". All it does it eliminate the lovely smell of the bog, but as you don't share my opinion, I shall include it at the bottom of this electronic communication.

I look forward to spending a companionable evening with you, Hoggle. We will put up our feet, share a meal, and exchange stories of our lives.

I have asked Ludo if he has a message for you, and here is what he said:

**_SNOT SLUGS TASTY._**

He has offered to share them with me, so I must close now. First, though, I will say that it is delightful to be able to communicate with you on a regular basis. Company of Ludo aside, I am... lonely.

Your brother,

R.S. Didymus

B.O.E.S. Neutralizer:

1 bushel of leaves from a peach tree

25 peach pits

50 lemon rinds

Heat all ingredients together until boiling (no danger of explosion!). Items will mush together from the heat; stir continually. Allow to cool completely. Recruit a fiery to light the concoction, ala flambe. This will congeal the mixture. Allow to set overnight. The next morning, scoop out and mold into crude balls. Lob these balls into the bog, distributing evenly. This will neutralize the odor of the bog (and considerably cut down on the belching) for approximately one month. For longer-lasting effect, double the number of lemon rinds.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 22, 2008 4:46 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I'm back.

Hey Rob,

Ah, I'm sorry you came home empty handed. That stinks. I'll cross my fingers for you next week... dude, if you get that video, pass it along! Sounds exciting!

Hmm.

Actually... I'm sorry, but we wouldn't be able to make it up for fishing this weekend - Saturday is Toby's birthday, and Karen and I are planning a huge party for him with all his little friends and stuff. Otherwise, I bet my Dad would totally jump at the chance... he loves fishing. Sorry!

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 22, 2008 5:02 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I'm back.

Hey, Sarah:

No, it would really stink if I did catch something and didn't get it to him within 48 hours!

Bad fishing joke there. Sorry.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 22, 2008 5:37 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Sarah,

I am partially to blame. I should have known better than to attempt such a powerful spell with you, so soon after your release. I honestly did not think that you would be able to hold it off in the way you did. Between the spells woven into the cloak and my own power, you should not have been able to resist to the point that it would harm you. When will I learn not to expect the usual from you?

Someday, you are going to be very talented with shield magic, Sarah.

Do not fret about the late invitation. I will be having guests arrive on Saturday, but likely not until quite late. If they come early, they are aware that I will be indisposed and are familiar enough with the castle to settle themselves. It is not ideal, but I will manage.

Store ads, eh? I have managed to find a few of those from the Junkyard, though I am not certain how up to date they are. Are these bellbottom things still considered fashionable?

Actually, I am quite interested. In what way was your relationship with Phil strange? That is, if I am not prying where I am not welcome. I am merely curious. You are such an affectionate thing, I cannot imagine a man willingly giving you up.

Your father would think that you and I are...? Hmph. It must be a universal requirement of parents to make wild assumptions. For Toby and for you I will endure any paternal attentions. I suppose that means, though, that I am not allowed to transform him into a polka-dotted peony when he lectures me on treating his little girl right? 7:-)

I thought that you would enjoy flying. I had not expected you to take to it so beautifully, though. Your brother is enthusiastic but... I've never seen a red-tailed hawk crash land in so many bushes. He was rather put out by your grace on wings, wasn't he?

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS - Marshel adores you. He is quite certain that you were staring at his hindquarters and quite proud of the fact. I am afraid he did not take such a flattering explanation as to the why, but he is Marshel and he would accuse you of lying to yourself if you told him.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 22, 2008 6:14 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

Hmm, fascinating. Remind me to have a discussion after you arrive about Operation: Goblins vs. Flame Chicken. I believe we could sell tickets.

I am not surprised that you dote upon the boy. Children have always been your weakness. Do keep in mind, though, that the boy spends the majority of his time Aboveground, so if you present him with another magical toy, it will need to remain in his chambers Underground. Oh, and speaking of which, I should let you know... The boy is rather pathetic when it comes to flying. He hasn't the talent with Air to draw the instincts on his own. Last time he was here, though, I caught him studying that hawk that you sent him as it flew about his rooms. He was even taking notes! Hopefully it will do him some good, or I will have to design bird-of-prey sized crash helmets.

Now Rel, do not sell poor Theeta short. After all, it was you who said she is not that bad, and she is _quite_ lovely for her kind. Who knows, perhaps they will have a whirlwind romance and he will snatch her away from me. Preferably far, _far_ away. 7:-D

Yes, I did give it to you, and I have atrocious taste in jewelry- as you have pointed out multiple times. Though, really, you like ducks. What was wrong with the pink ducky-shaped earrings I gave you? They were quite... sparkly.

Ah, well I shall attempt to be memorable for your dragon, though as royalty goes, I am afraid that I am not usually high on people's list of those they would like to meet.

Form a flame, change its shape to that of a ducky, put it out.

_Jareth,_

**The Goblin King**

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 22, 2008 6:27 PM

**To: **RenFestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: WOW! WOW! WOW!

Hey Sue,

Yep. Now you know. And... I think you can now understand a bit more as to why I freaked out.

Yeah, I want the Goblin King, but... to what end? It drives me batty... How in the world can he possibly want me??

But... Ok, you've got questions.

1- How long has he been seeing you? Since about a month and a half ago, when he emailed me out of the blue. In person, though, only two weeks now.

2- Did he cause the prom incident? Nope, that was all me.

3- How old is he? 2,645 years old.

4- Is he teaching me magic? Yes. What the heck made you think of that?!

5- And how much hair gel? I haven't a clue.

Yes... Duncan was from Jareth. He was rather upset to learn that I lived alone, with no one to protect me, so he gave me Duncan. I didn't want him, at first, but he bonded with me, so I couldn't give him back or he'd die... He's actually called a Mog Lion. Apparently, they can gut an adult ogre, if they have to, so they're like... our equivalent of high-powered stun guns. Only worse. Problem is... he keeps trying to rip Rob's throat out. Yeah. Problem. Rob can't come over here anymore... I stay in contact with him via email. I don't know if Jareth could get you one. He says they're pretty rare. I'll look into it sometime, though.

No, I don't think you startled him. I think he's used to screams.

He's actually Fae, I suppose. I never really asked him specifically on that. He's humanoid, so whatever he is, I don't mind. Hee! He seems ok, though, and wasn't upset over anything, so I think you're fine. You'll meet him again, I'm sure of it. He's around quite a lot lately.

Oh wow. It felt good to tell you all that... It feels like I can breathe again!

Speaking of teaching me things...

Oh, last night! I have lessons with him and Toby on Monday and Friday evenings, and a private lesson on Sunday night - as you well know, since he showed up early.

I'm going crazy. So crazy. You know why I need the feathers? The real reason? Jareth turns into an owl. Remember the story? Well... That's typical for all who use magic. In short... Toby needs his to turn into a hawk- a red-tailed hawk- and I guess magic runs strong in my family, so it surprised me too, and... I chose a peregrine falcon. Jareth can help us turn into them for now, but it's easier if we have a feather for focusing on.

Last night was my first flight.

I nearly lost my mind. Here's why.

He came at eight and took me Underground to his castle- I couldn't very well fly around my house, could I? Gosh, I haven't seen that place in years... It still looks the same... Anyway, he led me up to the tallest tower in the castle, to his personal sanctuary, and... Oh, the view! I wish you could have seen it. It was beyond description. Absolutely amazing. Next thing I knew, he put a cloak around me...

Heck, I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes away from the view, or even notice the cloak, but when he did it, he slipped his arms around my shoulders and... Given the location and the surroundings, I couldn't breathe. I finally snapped out of it and noticed the cloak, that he wasn't, you know, just putting his arms around me. It was a nice cloak... Heavy, soft and... it smelled like him.

He was watching me, uneasily. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He said that the spell was big magic, nothing like the small things we'd practiced already. "Are you certain that you are ready?" he asked me.

I wanted to say that I was, but then I remembered... my shock. Remember why I stayed home for a week? No, it wasn't an electrical shock... an explosion of the magic that I had been repressing and ignoring for so long. Painful stuff. I started thinking about it again... I almost cried. I didn't want to, if it would hurt like that again... but then, he said my name. I made myself focus on him and the present moment. I looked at him and his face and he looked so... concerned. I knew that I couldn't let him down. I just couldn't do that. I was frightened, but... I wanted to do it for him. Talk about stupid.

I told him that I would, that I was ready, and watched as he donned a cloak, just like the one he'd put on my own shoulders. I tried to be serious and not to ogle him too much, but what can I say? He looked _good _in the cloak. I'm so pathetic.

But he had a strange look in his eye again, like he was worried about something... About me. I frowned. "I told you that I would do it," I reminded him.

He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. He explained that he believed me, but to help me transform, he was going to have to put his arms around me and he wanted me to be prepared. I swear, he looked a little red in the face as he said that... I couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable.

But... he opened his arms to me. I had to bite my lip to keep from doing anything stupid like sighing or swooning. Yes.. Swooning. I'm a _moron_. But a moron who was able to keep her head- for the time being- and for that I was proud..

Too bad I sort of lost it when he put his hands on my back. I was so close and he was so close... I was melting inside!

‑­

"Close your eyes," he instructed me, moving his hands on my back a little. Probably working some sort of magic... but it gave me goosebumps. He went on, instructing me to do this and that, helping me mentally prepare and to relax, while his arms moved farther up and down my back, making me dizzy and my knees a little weak.

Everything was fine- wonderful, even- until I felt the magic come. It started inching its way out, curling around every bit of me, inside and out and... I panicked.

He tried to calm me, assuring me that it wouldn't hurt me... but... I couldn't help it. It felt just like it had before, before I exploded and got so hurt. His voice got angry, more frustrated that I wasn't just letting myself go. But I couldn't make myself do it! I really couldn't! And then, it actually did start to hurt. He tried again to calm me down, but... yeah. I was already worked up.

I felt him grab me then. He pulled me close to him. I was too frightened to pay much attention at first, but I felt him say something to me. Then I heard his voice, begging, pleading with me to trust him.

Now that was amazing. It was everything... It was him. His voice calmed me, the pain faded, and the fear left me. And then, I could feel again and was aware of my surroundings. I was in his arms, he had one hand on the small of my back, the other pressing my head to his shoulder, stroking my hair, his face murmuring against my neck, reminding me of the promise he had made to me that he would not let the magic hurt me again... So I did relax and let myself go. How could I resist _that_? He was so close to me, being so tender... I was going to reach out with my own arms, reach back, return the embrace...

But that was when I had let go and... In the blink of an eye, my world had shifted and... I was a bird.

At least, as a falcon, he wouldn't see how red my face _would_ have been.

He'd just been doing his job, not... not... you know. Not necessarily being romantic. I felt really, _really _stupid.

But then we went on to flying. It was amazing. I've had my head in the clouds all day (no pun intended), just because I kept thinking about it. I was small, I was fast and, amazingly, I was in control. After Jareth had helped me change, he had gone to get Toby. Poor Toby... He kept hitting the bushes. But he's young and I know he'll catch on soon enough. Oh, it was surprising how it came so easily! I just... knew what to do. We all flew down to the forest... We watched a Dryad heal a tree there. A Dryad!

We made it back to the castle and worked on some simpler tasks... I'm afraid I was feeling... kind of loopy. Toby showed me how good he's gotten working with crystals- he's so much better than I am at any of that...

You want to hear the kicker? The real icing on the cake?? While Toby worked, Jareth took me down to meet the castle's chef. His name is Marshel... and he's a _centaur_. Yep. Apparently ‑­

he's heard a lot about me and... I got a hug. A BIG hug. From a centaur! I was positive that at any minute, I was going to wake up.

We spent some more time practicing, but then Toby began looking very sleepy. I, personally, was still wired after flying, but he needed his rest. Jareth sent him back and escorted me home.

And _that_ I was worried about. I had a feeling he was going to have some words with me about my behavior. I had acted like a complete child during the transformation, by fearing my own powers rather than embracing them... And he kindly pointed out that if I kept fighting things, I would never accomplish anything. I hung my head... I couldn't even look at him...

But he said my name again and... It was so soft, I couldn't help but look up. He gently touched my face and said that I had really frightened him... and asked me not to do that again.

Um. Yeah. To say that I was shocked to hear that, after getting a lecture, would be an understatement. It made me wonder if... I mean... Maybe he could, you know, like me? It's doubtful, but... Just that look...

Then I think he did a magic quarter in my ear act and pulled a feather from my hair and gave it to me before he quickly left. I'm not sure why it was in my hair... It wasn't a falcon feather.

I tried to sleep, but I didn't do so well. Well, I _did_, but I dreamt the whole night of flying, so... I certainly didn't feel like I'd gotten much rest when I woke in the morning. Ever have a dream like that? You feel like you were working all night or something because you had an active dream?

Regardless, though, I woke up almost giddy. My boss thought I had lost my mind. It seemed like I did anything but work all day long. I was useless! But I was happy!

Me? I'm losing my mind. I'm going completely insane. I'm using magic, trying to spin crystals that routinely slip from my fingers whenever my instructor touches me, my little brother is pulling gagging faces each time I touch Jareth or he touches me (which makes EVERYTHING awkward), and on top of that, I have a crush on the Goblin King.

I have a thing for the Goblin King, Sue.

What's _wrong_ with me?!

Ok, I've got to go... And goodness knows this email is forever long. Sorry about that, but I just had to tell someone. I'm so glad you know, though, and I finally have someone I can talk to about this completely. It's such a relief!

Talk to you later,

_Sarah_

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's Note: **Holy free-falling moo cows! We hit the 400 email mark today!


	29. Chapter 29

**Danika's Note: **Hey guys... I know this chapter is really ugly, and I'm sorry! But I am completely exhausted and big things are happening tomorrow, so I had to get this out tonight. That's right. Tune in tomorrow; we're in for some fun. In the meantime, disregard any inconsistencies with the times, formatting and general editing. I promise I'll get back to it and pretty it up when I can.

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 10:10 am

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Dear Jareth,

Well, that still doesn't excuse me for acting as I did. Besides, I could have said no, that I wasn't ready, couldn't I? But... I wanted to fly. Toby's been talking about it for weeks now, and... Oh, I wanted it. I probably should have sat it out... but hindsight is twenty-twenty. Ah well.

When will you learn? Who knows? I'm strong willed, stubborn to a fault, and fussy. I'm sure you'll catch on, eventually. ;-) Always expect the unexpected from Drama Queens.

Shield magic? Ah. Hm. Might be interesting.

Oh dear - guests?? Ah, I'm sorry. Really, if you can't make it, I will understand, as will Toby. I hate to pull you away from your duties like that.

Um... no. No bellbottoms. Help yourself to the stack on my table... And I think there's a GQ magazine in there, too, that might be useful.

You and your insatiable curiousity. It's not that grand of a story, the tale of Phil and I, but if you'd really want to know, I'll tell you. No, I don't mind you asking. Some parts of my life are very private, but that particular relationship isn't one of them.

I knew him for years, met him through my parents. He was always just a friend, and I honestly wasn't that interested in dating him, but my parents encouraged it, especially my Dad. They had every reason to want him for me... he had a good job, he was steady, reliable, and, apparently, we got along really well. It seemed only natural that we should date. So, when he asked me out, I agreed. Both his parents and mine were pleased with it... but we really weren't. We tried.

The thing about Phil was that he was so... so... _practical_. Everything had a use, a purpose, a time and a place. If he didn't need it, he wouldn't buy it. If there was no concrete proof that something did exist, then it didn't. Starting to see where things went wrong?

I consider myself to be a relatively practical girl, but I have my own flare for the whimsical, and I do enjoy spontaneity now and then. Plus, I'm... well, as you put it, I'm affectionate. When someone does something nice, I hug them to say thank you. I like having someone put their arm around me during a movie, or hold my hand while we walk. I crave _touch_. Phil didn't exactly like that. He liked routines, and had certain ideas about public displays of affection - as in... not ever having them. Affection was ‑­

something to be displayed only in private. No one would have guessed we were dating, if they didn't already know it.

Yet, strangely, he had certain forms of affection he felt were more than acceptable for others to see. He'd come over to dinner with my family, and I'd try to greet him with a kiss, and he'd shuffle me aside, give me a hug, and kiss _the top of my head_. He'd do that frequently in front of my family. Made me feel like a child, not the woman he was seeing. He wasn't quite the same person I was friends with.

It finally came up at my apartment one night. I confessed to him that things were too complicated. I wanted love that wasn't defined by a strict set of rules. He lived by rules, and wasn't comfortable with the contact and affection I needed. He said I was "needy". I was so frustrated, I told him that we made better friends than anything else, and he quickly agreed, and that's what we've been ever since. He didn't even fight for me... which only confirmed my decision. And, crazily enough, since I had only really dated him in the first place because my family had pushed me to do so, I wasn't too broken up about it.

And there you have it. Not quite worthy of a bard's tale. Alas.

Yes, if you come, Dad will think you're _with_ me. Part of this is my own fault... I've always promised them that if I found someone special, I'd bring him home... so, now, regardless of who I bring home, they think... yeah. Unfortunately, Dad has a terrible grasp of modern dating standards, so... I'm afraid he'll probably think the worst. Or the best. Or however you'd call it. Oh, if you even so much as think of turning my father into a flower, you are going to be in _sooo_ much trouble. Though... all things considered... if you do, I _will_ be understanding of it. Even Phil had a hard time with Dad's 'talks'.

Yes, yes, I did enjoy the flight. It was wonderful. Again, you need to start expecting the unexpected with me. ;-) Poor Toby... I'm sure he'll get better with time, and then hopefully won't be so put out. I've never seen a hawk look so indignant.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. Oh, let him believe what he wishes then. Silly thing...

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 12:57 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **The Next Step

Toby,

I am writing to inform you that I will not be coming to pick you up tonight. If you wish to continue your lessons, _you_ will need to come to me. I have left you a gift. You will find a band with a dark blue stone ‑­

set in the center atop your dresser. You will notice that the shades of blue and black within the stone tend to swirl when you stare at it closely. Secure this band to your wrist. It will act as a focus for you, much as the feather I spelled helped you transform.

You must use this to come to me tonight.

You must discover how to do this on your own.

Try not to blow anything up.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 2:14 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing

**Subject: **RE: The Next Step

Jareth,

Got the band. It looks like a bracelet. At least it's not pink...

You're not going to give me any hints are you? If I said I think I might need to work on my vizioning (is that spelled right?) skills would that be right?? And pushing outwards?

And I haven't blown anything up for three days.

From, Toby

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, July 23, 2008 1:02pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Computer is working!

Hey little Bro,

Oh, wasn't flying so awesome?? I haven't had that great of a time in _years_! YEARS! I haven't stopped thinking about it since Jareth brought me home that night. You were right, Toby... it was awesome!! And, as stupid as it is to say it, I loved being a falcon. Don't be mad about the loops I made around you guys... peregrines are just very agile. I figured you would have been excited that you, as a hawk, were bigger than me. I can't wait for next Monday, to go flying again. I _really_ had a good time.

‑­

And also, DANG, boy! You spin crystals better than I ever will! Seriously... I felt bad for Jareth, trying to teach me. He got hurt as many times as I did. Crazy.

But, back to discussing your last email...

Yep, that was Sue at the festival. Yeah, the fire guy we talked to was one of her friends. _Francis the Fire-Eater_, or something like that. She always makes friends with the oddest ones at the festival.

I've now talked about my powers quite a bit with Jareth... but he still hasn't said why I have both. Honestly, I don't think he knows... I don't think it's something that _can_ be explained. I think it just is how it is, you know? Like the baby calf we saw on the news that was born with two heads, or the white buffalo. Sometimes odd things just happen in nature.

Oh, Jareth and I were not awful on Friday! Of _course_ I noticed Jareth's hands on me - how could I _not_ have noticed? - but come on, kid. He wasn't being mushy, he was _helping_ me. Jareth doesn't get mushy with me. And me?? What do you mean I wasn't much better? I barely even touched him! Barely, and only when he asked me to. You _do_ want me to learn magic, don't you? It's not my fault that I'm older than you, and so I need extra help with it. It's harder for me to use it, since I'm full grown. You know that.

We were _not_ being gross! You want gross, I'll give you gross - I'll happily blush and giggle when he touches me and stare deeply into his eyes when he looks at me and swoon like the Ariel did on The Little Mermaid! See? Things could be worse. But for the last time, kid, Jareth does not think about me in mushy-ways... he's just teaching me, and helping me.

Well, I can't see the future, kid. Still, not that it will _ever _happen, but IF we ever decide to be mushy, I'll tell you to go help Marshel in the kitchen, okay? I swear. No on-purpose mushies.

No, it's not like the Bodysnatchers. Remember _Bambi_? The Owl tells them all about getting _twitterpated_? THAT's what it's like. But, if you notice, when they all _did_ get twitterpated, they were pretty happy, weren't they? Just some food-for-thought on that one.

If you outgrow the cootie thing before you're a teen, you'll be fine, I promise. I outgrew them when I was... well, I was about your age when I stopped worrying about cooties. It just means you're very grown up for your age. It's not a bad thing, I swear.

Have fun tonight with your lessons... oh, crud, it's Wednesday, isn't it?? Game night. Dear me, I don't know if I'm ready to use the magic to bring my friends from the Labyrinth, like before... I think I'll ask Jareth about it.

Anyway, have fun, and I'll see you Friday night!

Love,

Sarah

‑­

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 2:15 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: The Next Step

Toby,

Whether or not it looks like a bracelet, I would recommend wearing it at all times. If, for some reason, you have some emergency and need to come Underground, it will allow you to do so until you are powerful enough to travel the shadows on your own. Once you figure it out, that is.

No, I will not give you hints. A very great part of magic is figuring out how to accomplish things on your own. Some instructors will insist on holding their students' hands through ever lesson, I am not of this mind frame. If I had never learned to experiment with magic, I would not have been able to bring the internet underground. Of course, you must also be _extremely_ cautious. If I had never learned to experiment with magic... the Bog of Eternal Stench would not exist either.

No hints.

By the way, your sister has asked me to your birthday party this weekend. Thank you for the invitation. I have been attempting to decide what I might give you as a gift. I am torn between a lovely, pink Unicorn named Mr.. Jingles and a life-sized stuffed animal shaped like that purple monster fellow you like so much. What do you think?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, July 23, 2008 4:30pm

**To**: Imbecilicsubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Game Night!

Hey Troink,

How are you feeling? I hope you're all better! I'm doing good, too. In fact... I think I'm ready to start up our game nights again. Are you feeling up to it?

‑­

Let me know, when you can.

Love,

Sarah

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 9:33 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Mumsie to Jareth

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My beloved Jareth,

_Sigmund_ has not come from hiding since your rude little altercation. It's not like I look for commitment from these boys. I simply enjoy feeling as though I could still have my pick if I was seeking male companionship. Trust me, as soon as their lack of maturity grows tiresome I move on.

You will just have to be patient with the girl. You should have no difficulty with that, I'm certain. Surely she would be a bit rattled after the incident. She nearly broke one of your _teeth?!_ Which means she struck your _face?!_ Please tell me she didn't harm your beautiful face! Do be careful.

Oh, how could I ever forget that racket you made as a child? It was all I could do to keep from ripping out my own ears. You thankfully mastered it and can create the most intriguing music now but those were trying times for the Goblin Kingdom . Tobias's first attempts will most definitely be suitable for whatever vicious punishment you wish to bestow upon your subjects.

‑­

Oh, leave it to you to find a reason to be late... The poor woman was probably making herself ill worrying about it. I'll bet that she had dinner scheduled to be finished _exactly_ on time, too... But how sweet of her to invite you.

I knew she wouldn't be completely closed to the idea of Tobias coming Underground! Call it a woman's instinct... She more than likely knows how much he loves his new abilities and wouldn't wish to hold him back if he came to want to live here. Again darling, you are always the pessimist, especially in regards to Chenea. Of course I would be honored to see to the boy if the need ever arose... Which it won't.

My, my, how could I forget my fondness for Marshel's antics? But the idea of returning her dinner favor was very thoughtful of you. I hope one day those two can collaborate. I am certain their combined creations would be most delectable.

Oh my, you were caught appearing by another human? In all reality she should have had the memory erased. I do understand the need to confide in a female friend, though. Still, I have yet to hear of an Aboveground resident requesting an autograph of all things. Do you believe she knew of you? Perhaps Sarah had already told Zoo about you to some extent. But why she would want to discuss a male friend without him knowing is _completely_ beyond me...

Yes, there is indeed a spell affecting you. However, I don't believe it is the one you are thinking of. What could possibly make you do something that out of character? Oh and she would just love the Dryad Temple. Even if it didn't really suit her fancy I had no idea it would really matter so much to you.

Well, if the High Queen Maureen is so distraught over missing my aquatic displays there are plenty of days left for that. I wouldn't mind putting on a little repeat performance if she were to happen to stop by.

Good luck on solving the spell issue and instructing the girl. Continue your wonderful job of keeping your patience and please be mindful to protect your dashing good looks. You know how important it is for our family to maintain our flawless appearance.

Your Mumsie,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 9:30 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

‑­

Operation: Goblins vs. Flame Chicken? I'm not certain I even wish to know.

The boy used my gift to study? Smart lad! I'll keep in mind what you said about magical toys...perhaps I'll give him a book. I know many children don't take to books, but I have one in mind I think he'll like. I'll have to see if I can find it though.

I am not selling Theeta short, Jareth. I doubt Draconis will 'snatch' her away from you, because the idea of the two of them romantically involved is ridiculous! I realize that I call Draconis a crusty old dragon, but really he's barely a decade older than I am! Theeta is...well, ancient!

You do have attrocious taste in jewelry, but that particular necklace was lovely. Yes, I like ducks. I like them in ponds or covered in a light orange sauce. I do not like ducks sparkly, pink, and hanging from my ears. I looked ridiculous in them!

Must go, there have been storms brewing all day and I can hear another approach. Joy of joys, I get to help bail water out of the lower cavern...again.

_Rel _

P.S. The only reason you're not usually high on people's list of those they would like to meet is because the vast majority of the Fae Court is vapid. Really, you're not missing out on anything by not knowing them.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 2:50 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Sarah,

Your actions were understandable given the trauma you recently experienced. Please stop apologizing. It is the way of all learning that we make mistakes. There are many things that you will do that will frighten you. As long as you have learned from this experience and will be stronger the next time you feel that way, then it was a worthwhile occurrence.

Shield magic is a primarily Order talent, though some with Air or Earth can become accomplished at it, as well. With practice, you will be able to create both physical, mental and spiritual barriers to protect yourself or others. That is what you were trying to do last night, without knowing it. You were attempting to create a barrier at the spiritual level to prevent the magic from changing you.

Do not fear. My guests are coming, astonishingly enough, for pleasure, not duty. Besides, as I said, they will not be arriving until late at night. It is a long way from the Realm of the Southern Dragons to the Goblin Kingdom and, knowing Rel, they will have to stop at every bazaar between the two. Although... I suppose I should tell you that my guests are dying to meet you and your brother. If you ‑­

are not comfortable with that, then it will not be a problem, but if you feel up to it... I thought I might introduce you on Sunday.

For the love of Chaos, Sarah. I do not know why you keep chaining yourself to men who are clearly beneath you. I know that you will probably not appreciate my saying this, but I cannot hold my tongue. You are a unique and... _sparkling _individual. You deserve a man who appreciates and embraces that, not who would prefer you to be as bloody mundane as the rest of this world. I consider it my duty as a friend to tell you that the Phils and the Robs of your world are not worthy of you.

I am considering helping Toby become some other form, next Monday. Perhaps he would take better to a four-legged beast.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Believe me, nothing I could possibly say would persuade him otherwise.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 8:41 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Computer is working!

Sarah,

Flying was awesome! And you were so much better...not fair. At least I can do the crystals and you really can't yet...

It was funny when you dropped taht crystal on Jareth's toe. Should I lend him my socks? ;)

If Jareth doesn't know why, do youthink he'll find out eventually? Ask maybe?? I dont know who he'd ask but there should be someone...It is weird. And it's magic so there _should_ be an explanation.

You're going to have twice as much studying too. Chaos _and_ order. I"m glad i only have to learn about chaos.

Uh, no thanks on the being gushy and fainting. Really. I just don't like it. Its weird. Girly. Ugh.

So I'm safe from cooties soon, y'think? Really? Are the other kids my age good too then? And you can actually be _happy_ with the gushy stuff? Really? ReallY? When you and Phil were doing the mushy stuff you weren't so happy...

‑­

About the lessons...Jareth is being SO unfair and making me go underground on my own. He's not taking me. He's given me this bracelet (I didnt choose it, Sarah) and Im supposed to focus on the swirls in it. NO idea how to work it. Okay, I have an idea but am a bit scared.

I dont think mom and Dad will be happy if I blow the ceiling off of my room.

See you Friday!!

From, Toby

P.S. Jareth emailed me a bit ago saying he was going to give me a unicorn for my birthday. I dont think that's a good idea. And besides...its so _uck, _and _girly_.

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Tuesday, July 22, 2008 5:30pm  
**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **Help!

Amara,

Forgive my lack of formalities but...I...I need help. You told me not long ago that if I needed you I could come to you for help. Here I am, asking for help!

As you know I'm due to visit Jareth soon and I have been temendously nervous about that...I thought perhaps it was because I was nervous to see Jareth for the first time since we...parted ways. But then recently he suggested we introduce Draconis and Theeta, he said something to the effect of 'they might be a match made in heaven'...and I realized that I'm not just nervous about seeing Jareth again, I'm nervous about he and Draconis meeting, because...I. I think I've developed feelings for Draconis. I don't know when or how, but when Jareth suggested introducing the two...I had an overpowering urge to scream NO! I don't know what to do, I...ooooh this is such a mess. I'm buggered aren't I?

_Rel_

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 23, 2008 8:54 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: The Next Step

Jareth,

I'm wearing it now. It's surprisingly comfy. Is it 'cusioned' with magic or something?

‑­

I'm working on the way to get there. I won't actualy _try_ until I get sent to bed. I think it'll be soon though as I've been pretending to be tired all day long.

You made the Bog out of an experiment? WOW! It's so cool and brillaint (though really, really, nasty to be in) that I thought it had MONTHS of planning. Can you tell me more about it? This evening maybe? During the snack with Marcel??

Gifts? Er...you know Jareth - you're already teaching me with no money or anything. The LESSONS are a fine gift! I dont need anything else. Really. Me? Greedy? Farthest thing from it!

See you in an hour or so (hopefully),

From, Toby

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 11:47am  
**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **Help!

To

_Lady Relisasha,_

For now I will not stress the need for titles from you seeing your apparent distress. Yes, my dear, I know my promise to you and have every intention of keeping it. You have no need to be anxious in meeting with my son again. Except for his obvious lack of trust when it comes to you and I communicating directly to one another he has spoken very fondly of you. I am most certain things will go swimmingly between you two. In regards to Draconis I think something was lost in your correspondence with Jareth. If you haven't already noticed it is rather hard to play facetious in writing. I have come to believe that it is quiet impossible for _anyone_ to get along with Theeta. She is old, senile and an overall difficult lizard to put up with. He must have made the suggestion in jest. There is simply no other explanation. However, if you are that concerned and want the guarantee that Theeta will not steal his heart you could tell him how you feel. Or if you consider that too ghastly an idea and believe me to be nuttier than you thought try telling Jareth before the meeting takes place. It will be awkward considering your pasts but if he is still what you consider a friend of yours it is at least worth a try. All else is in Draconis's hands.

I hope I could be of some help in settling your fears. I wish you the best of luck and ask that you can tell me how it all turns out when you can.

Love always,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

‑­

Amara

From FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, July 24, 2008 10:17am

To: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: I'm back.

Hey Rob,

LOL - oh, that's _so_ horrible! Don't be sorry, though... my dad would think it's hysterical. I'll have to save that for him, sometime. XD

You've been pretty quiet lately... everything okay? How's your back doing? Good, I hope. A couple of years ago I slipped in the shower (I bet you noticed, when you fixed the shower head, that I have some sticky grips in the tub, now) and strained a hip muscle so bad that I could hardly walk. It was bad, but I know that's nothing compared to back problems.

If you need anything, just let me know.

Sarah

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 9:22 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

The boy has read the books I've assigned him with only minimal fuss. I am certain that he would appreciate such a gift. However, my Lady, if you have in mind that tomb you were always perusing about the most effective way to flambé your friends and enemies, I will not be held responsible for what his sister does when she tracks you down. :-)

Actually, I have never been able to narrow down exactly how old the blasted she-beast is. I _assume _she's ancient, but she is _awfully _spry- as Troink can attest. She chased him all over three-quarters of the Labyrinth the last time he snuck into her caverns to steal a jar of her Scorch Jam. (Have you tried it? I can't say I blame him for the attempt.) She did not even bother to spread her wings, but she was right behind him the entire time. And I am _certain _that you remember how nimble Troink is.

‑­

But if you say that it is impossible, then I shall submit to your wisdom. Such a pity.

Actually, I should probably not tell you this, but Mumsie helped me choose that necklace. She would not let me give you the lovely one I had chosen. I do not know what she has against glowing orange sun stones. I thought they matched your personality.

Plus, if you jostled them too hard, they blew up! Matching your personality even more. 7:-D

Could you not just put your considerable gifts to use and evaporate the water?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 24, 2008 10:28am

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: About Sunday

Jareth,

I have most definitely learned from it... though I would really not consider it worthwhile. I rather could have gone without that... and I _would_ have, if I had just been smart enough to just have faith in you and let things work. But, okay, okay, I'm done with my complaining and apologizing over it.

Crazy. Thinking of the things I can do (and have done) with magic without being aware of it makes me nervous. I weave spells, blow up pineapples, screw up prom nights, make portals, and explode. It makes me entirely too wary about my riddles and whatnot... I used to occupy my time, making up riddles and rhymes in college. If I do that, it scares me that I might accidentally create an army of killer artichokes in the supermarket or something. But, I do confess that I've felt much more... _solid_, since I began meditating. It helps.

_Dragons_? Oh my. Your guests won't try to eat us, will they?? ;-P Rel? Interesting name. Is she (or he... I can't tell with three letters... but, considering that you mentioned shopping, I make the assumption that Rel is female. It's in our genetic code to shop, I'm sure) a dragon? But, I think that I'd like to meet your guests, and I would be happy to do so on Sunday.

Chaining myself to men who are _beneath_ me? Well, you'd be the first man to put it that way. I've looked for someone who wants me as I am... they're rare. Every man I have _ever _had my eye on, all through school and college, never even saw me. You say the men I have dated (except that... I haven't dated ‑­

Rob...) are not worthy me, but... no one else wanted me. Sue disagrees with that, saying that her brothers had had crushes on me, and that other guys did, too, but... if that was true, how was I supposed to know? I'm old fashioned; I feel that it's the man that needs to make the first move. Besides, the _one_ time I asked a guy, the entire thing backfired.

But... I _do_ appreciate you saying that. It is... nice to hear that you think... so highly of me. Thank you. Every girl needs a bit of self-esteem support, now and then, and I'll admit I've been running a bit on the low side, of late.

I wonder, though. Now that you know the intimate details of my love life, might I ask the same about you? How come there isn't a special lady in your life? That is, if you don't mind me asking about it. Or... maybe there is, and I'm just dense. I'm curious, now.

Hmm. Who knows? If he does well with four legs, I wouldn't be surprised. I was always the one with my head in the clouds... it seems natural to me, when my head is really there. Toby was always better coordinated than I was, so while the thought of four legs makes me fret and worry (I have a hard enough time not falling over with just my two!) it might be natural to him.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. Oh, I believe you.

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 24, 2008 2:22 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: I'm back.

Hey, Sarah:

Nah, I'm doing fine. My back is coming along; I have my good days and my bad days. I'm just trying to plan out the rest of the summer catch schedule, though. I'm thinking about trying my hand at some sea fishing. Nothing big, no shark or bluefin (got to think about the back) but some blues can be a challenge, or so I'm told. I prefer the river fishing and the trout and salmon should be running soon, but I don't want to stress my back out too much. Tell your dad that he's welcome to come along anytime, as you and your brother are as well. I don't think your mom would appreciate a weekend 'roughing it', would she?

‑­

I've been seeing your girlfriend around lately. I say "Hi", but she just smiles.

How are the plans for your brother's birthday coming along?

Rob 8-)

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 12:00pm  
**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject: **RE:Help!

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Highness,

I know I really shouldn't be nervous to see Jareth again, but unfortunatley what I know and what I feel are two different things completely.

I know that Theeta is old (though I don't have much of a problem getting along with her, she seems to save her crusty ways for you and Jareth.) I'm not really worried that she will steal Draconis's heart...it's the fact that the suggestion made me realize how distasteful I find the idea of Draconis with another to be.

I can't tell Draconis how I feel...I mean...it makes no sense! There are a million reasons why it would be foolish of me to fall in love again! I don't know if I'm ready to fall in love, but if I'm not then why do I get the feeling that I may be headed that way? I...I don't know. I feel completely muddled up.

I cannot thank you enough for being the voice of reason to my temporary insanity. It's nice to have a mother to talk to.

Love,

_Rel_

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 12:54 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Perseverance

‑­

Toby,

I am disappointed but not entirely surprised that you did not unlock the workings of your wristband last night. Yes, I was watching. It is a fortunate thing, too, or you would need a new pillow. Do not become discouraged. The magic I am asking of you is tricky, but I would not require you to perform this without instruction if I did not believe you capable.

When you successfully work the charm, it will take you directly to your chambers in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Until you accomplish that feat, we will not be having any more lessons.

Persevere.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 24, 2008 2:03pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Computer is working!

Toby,

Oh, good heavens, I was mortified when I dropped that crystal on Jareth's foot! But, really, I don't think you need to lend him your socks - those boots look pretty tough, I'm sure he could handle it.

Besides, that was _nothing_ compared to when I chucked one at him (it was _SO_ his fault, he was distracting me!) and got him in the mouth. Nearly knocked out a tooth, but he assured me he was okay.

He might find out eventually. We'll see. Who do you ask about that sort of thing, anyway?

Yeah, I know. Chaos _and_ order. I'm... not sure I'll ever be able to learn it all. There's so much.

Oh, are you sure you don't want the mushy-gushy stuff? Absolutely positive? Because I can do it, if you want. If you change your mind. LOL.

Yes, I'm pretty sure you'll be safe from cooties, soon, and I wouldn't be surprised if other kids your age were safe, too. Can you be happy with the mushy stuff? Most definitely. I mean, look at Dad and your Mom. They're happy, aren't they? You've seen Dad's face when Karen gets all mushy and puts her head ‑­

on his shoulder and stuff like that. They _love_ each other. When you feel that way about someone else (or you at least _really _like them), you certainly don't mind mush. I wasn't so happy with Phil because... well... he wasn't a very good boyfriend. He made a much better friend. He wasn't right for me, so that's why I wasn't happy with it. If I found the right man... I would be very happy with the mush.

Oh my! Going Underground on your own? Well, I trust Jareth, so if he thinks you can do it, I bet you can. Don't be afraid. I'm sure if something does explode, Jareth will help you take care of it - I don't think he'd let you do too much damage. ;-) Did you make it last night for your lesson? And... don't worry about the bracelet. A lot of guys wear bracelets now days. If your Mom asks about it, you just tell her that I said it was cool.

See you tomorrow night... I hope!

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Do you _really_ think I'd _let_ him give you a unicorn?

**From:** KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Thrusday 24, 5:14 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Toby's Birthday

Dear Sarah,

I have a request for Saturday, Sarah. Could you run by the store and pick up some balloons and steamers? Oh! I forgot to ask if you were coming early to help me decorate, dear? Would you? It would help out alot. I may look like I can do anything, (stop laughing!) but I only have two hands!

I dont mean to complain, but I am so stressed... Toby's party, then work, then that darned cat spazzing out every time somebody says 'corn' or 'fire'... But dont worry! I will perservere! After all, this is what being a mom is all about!

Right?!

Okay, I'm calming down now, dont worry. Oh dear lord, somthing just fell in the kitchen. Gotta run!

Love,

Karen

**‑­**

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 24, 2008 07:39 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Your Big Sister

Dear Sarah,

You are very right that it is good to love what you do. Every time I learn to do something new, I love healing even more! I already am able to heal small injuries and other ailments. There was the time poor Fluffers was hunting mice and was scratched and bitten terribly! I was so happy that I was able to heal him almost completely. He has a few small scars on his legs and cheeks, but I hope to heal those as my powers and ability increase.

I still can't believe that my little sister is studying under King Jareth! I do not think that he often takes on new students, being a king with so many duties. You must not be too hard on yourself for making mistakes. We must make mistakes if we are to learn. You must study very hard and remember everything that he tells you. This is very important. I would not wish to see you harmed by being careless.

Did our mother really cut your hair short? But it was always so funny when you chewed your hair! You were a very pretty baby sister, but I do not suppose you look very much like I remember you. I wonder how you look now and how Toby looks. I bite my lip sometimes, too. My teacher always scolds me when I do it because she says it will break my concentration and you must have your full attention on the patients you are attending to. I suppose she's right, but it's so hard to remember not to do it!

Thank you for giving me Toby's email address. I will try to write to him the next time I am able. (Mama is telling me to finish quickly because I still have to have my supper and then go to bed. I must wake up very early to be ready for my lessons. My teacher does NOT like me to be late.) I am very impatient to meet both of you, and I'm sure Fluffers is looking forward to meeting you both as well. I told him all about the two of you. He was very surprised to learn that my little sister is now bigger than me and I have a brother that I didn't know about! You should have seen his face when I told him! Do you think it would be possible for me to meet Cluckers? Do you think King Jareth will bring you? I do so love it when he visits me, but of course he's too busy to come very often. Mama told me not to play with his hair when he visits next time because I'm getting to old for that. :-( You must think I'm silly for doing it, too. I don't suppose YOU would ever want to poof his hair since you're so big now.

Kayla sounds like a very sweet little girl. Please tell her that I like her name, too. I don't think I've heard that name before, but it has a nice sound.

Lots of love to you too,

‑­

Bethany

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 4:10 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Sarah,

Magic, like any other ability, can be both a gift and a burden. I am supremely confident in your ability to find the balance. Once you have learned to recognize your magic, you will never have to fear using it without being aware. Continue with your meditation and this ability will come quickly. I am not surprised that you feel more 'solid', as you slowly bring together your physical being and your magical being. (Pineapples?)

Only one of my guests will be a dragon and, with no offense to you or your brother, I have a feeling that he will be much more interested in Marshel's cooking. Rel is, indeed, female. Her full name is Relisasha, but if you call her that she is quite liable to threaten your life. She is Fae, like myself. She will be accompanied by the dragon Draconis, who is instructing her in the advanced use of her magic.

It is... interesting that you ask about my romantic past. I am afraid it is not much more interesting than your own. There are very, _very_ few women willing to even associate with the Goblin King, let alone... anything else. The only truly serious relationship I have had was with none other than my upcoming guest, Rel. She is quite talented with Fire. As you know, I am of the Second Circle of Fire and so, for a time, she was my apprentice. She resided in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, studying with me, for nearly a century.

At the end of that time, we grew close. I enjoyed her company and she seemed able to stomach the burdens associated with my position. For a time, I considered asking her to stay with me, but before I had a chance, she had her last straw with the goblins. She left in the night, leaving me only a note. For nearly three hundred years we barely spoke. It has only been recently, since I brought the internet Underground, that we have corresponded.

This will be the first time I have seen her since she left. It will comfort me greatly to have you and Toby present for some of that time.

I cannot imagine why you would not have high self-esteem. What sort of fool would turn you down if you approached them? Please let me know so that I might turn him into a yo-yo.

I do not know if your brother will be joining us this coming Monday. I have sent him a charm which will help him come Underground himself. I have asked him to master this on his own and informed him that I will not instruct him until he does so. Believe me, he is more than capable, it is simply a matter of his calming his mind and fully understanding the device. However, on the following Monday, perhaps we will ‑­

have a tour by ground. If you are unsure about having four legs, I could always turn you into a kangaroo. 7:-)

Yours,

_Jareth_

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 24, 2008, 5:30pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: Toby's Birthday

Karen,

You bet - I'll pick up the extra decorations and drop them off tomorrow on my way to work, so you and Dad can get a head start on them on Saturday, but I will come thirty minutes early to help out. Also, I'm still working on the riddles for my storytelling bit, so I'll just bring that stuff over when I come on Saturday, along with the cake.

Just relax, the party will be great! Toby's going to love it!

Also... now, don't panic, but... if it's alright with you, I'd like to bring one of my friends with me to the party. He has met Toby before, and he's dying to see my big get-up as the storytelling woman, so I asked him along. Do you mind?

That is EXACTLY what being a mom is all about! And no one does it better than you!

Lots of love,

Sarah

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 4:43 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Magic Lessons

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

‑­

Have you checked under any rocks? _Sigmund_ may have retreated to be with his own kind.

And please calm yourself, Your Highness. I only attack your attachment to the boys in jest. If they amuse you then, by all means, I wish for you to be happy. However that does not mean I will tolerate them giving me sass. I stake firm claim to the first place in my Mumsie's heart. :-P

Sarah is progressing very well with her meditations. There was a bit of a sticky moment when I was attempting to help her transform into a falcon. She wished to join her brother and I on our Monday flight. I was nervous to begin with and probably should have denied her until she was more comfortable with her abilities. We were halfway through the transformation and she panicked. She was wearing one of my owl-cloaks and I was assisting the spell and yet she managed to throw up a weak shielding. All it accomplished as to give her pain as she struggled against the magic, but still... She has not even had the most basic meditations in Order and she managed to create a spirit shield!

For a time there, I honestly feared that she would tear herself apart. I did manage to calm her enough to complete the transformation, but I am afraid that it shook me terribly.

Mumsie, she is progressing much more quickly than I had anticipated. You know that I would not ask you of this for anything less than an emergency, but... There is not currently anyone in the Third Circle of Order Underground and you are the only Second Circle I would trust with this... Do you think that, once she is ready, you might take her for occasional lessons in Order? You know that I am absolutely hopeless with that white magic, so I can only properly train her with half of her magic. It would... mean much to me.

Yes, she struck my face with the crystal. No, she did not damage it. Do not fret, if she ever managed to injure my visage, I am certain that it would not be anything that you could not heal.

I certainly did not go _looking_ for a reason to be late! And I apologized. Besides, I have a feeling you would be even more upset if I had shown up with only half of my shirt on.

As to Marshel's antics... I believe there are plans for a chocolate pie. I will be certain to save you a slice, if it ever comes to fruition.

Zoo seemed to have some understanding of the Goblin Kingdom . I believe that Sarah actually told her of her experiences eight years ago, claiming that they were a dream. She apparently has some fascination with magic, so, after she managed to calm herself, she was much more accepting of my existence than she might have been. At least there is that.

I will not be replying to your _clever_ little implications. One should not speak harshly to one's mother.

You may wish to let the High Queen know that yourself. I would tell her, but, as you know, while she is pleasant enough, her little entourage tend to look at me as if I'd just bathed in the Bog of Eternal Stench whenever I look at them.

Your loving son,

_‑­_

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 10:00 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

I did not have the flambé book in mind actually, so his sister need not hunt me down (and if she did I would blame you ;P ) I was thinking along the lines of Rogue Daar's Thousand Tales of Tricksters. I adored that book as a child...perhaps I should include a note to Tobias, telling him not to try anything in the book himself. I still have a scar from the 643rd tale in that book.

Despite how spry Theeta may be, I assure you she's ancient. Yes I remembry how nimble Troink is...I hope you can feel my glare as I type that. I do love Theeta's Scorch Jam...I wonder if she'd be willing to part with some in exchange for a jar of Sun Berries.

You shall submit to my wisdom? Well _that _is certainly a first...I'm glad I have that in writing...I may have it framed.

I wondered how you had managed to choose such a lovely necklace all on your own. You were going to give me glowing orange sun stones? Oh yes, because you do know how I love explosives against my neck :P

I would use my 'gifts' to evaporate the water, unfortunately there is a very flamable moss that grows in the lower caverns. It's delicious and very important in the making of several dishes. No fire allowed. _Sigh._ It flooded three times between yesterday and today.

_Rel_

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 24, 2008, 9:11 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Toby's Birthday

Dear Sarah,

‑­

That's excellent, dear, and thank you so much. I would have gotten them myself, but I'm swamped! I'm hoping that the party will turn out as great as we want it to, but in this family, something bad is bound to happen...

So your friend is a HE, huh? I'm sure there is room enough at the party for one more guest... I'll tell your father right away... What is this young man's name, hmmm?

See you tomorrow, dear. I'll e-mail you if anything comes up between tomorrow and the party that we need your assistance with. (Such as that mentally ill cat climbing the curtains and ruining the decorations again like he did at your fathers birthday celebration...)

Love,

Karen

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 7:16 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Perseverance

Jareth,

UGH! Not my fault! And I didn't mean to set the pillow on fire.

If I wasnt so angry Id say thanks 'bout that. But since I'm not I'm only saying this: Grr.

If I am able to get there tonight, are we doing a lesson? Im still tired from last night, but we were supposed to do new sounds! You said I'd learn abit more about the color thingy on the crystals.

Im going to email Sarah and then Ill start trying again when I go to bed. If I go now Mom'll be su-suspishus.

From, Toby

P.S. What does 'persevere' mean??

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 5:20 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

Oh bloody hell, Rella. You're trying to get us both killed, aren't you? I _did_ tell you that the boy is nearly overflowing with Chaos, did I not? He should have very little trouble accomplishing any of those. He will be as destructive as all of my goblins put together!!

‑­

...and I am certain that I just fully convinced you that you could not find a better gift for the boy. Blast.

It was not my fault that Troink learned of your ridiculous fear of centipedes. Or that he chased you all about the castle with one. Or that you were silly enough to dart into the Escher Room and he followed. It was _most certainly_ not my fault that you completely lost your head and screeched like a little girl and fled rather than actually using the magic I was teaching you to _do_ something about it.

Ok, so possibly I should have interfered (especially when the rest of the goblin's assumed it was some sort of parade and joined in) rather than having a good chuckle about it from the throne room- but really, I am certain that I do not deserve that glare.

I take it then that your lessons have not progressed to the point that you can apply heat to an object without actually igniting it. You may wish to hint to your dragon that it is a far more useful talent than making walrus-shaped flames. :-P

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 7:31 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Perseverance

Toby,

I will be away from the castle for most of the evening. I have been invited to visit with a friend. However, if you manage to accomplish your task, I will pull myself from their company for you. Simply call upon me. Do not call upon me unless you are standing in your room Underground, or I will be most put out.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- It means keep working at it because you know that it will be worth it in the end.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 7:36 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Computer is working!

Sarah,

‑­

Did you see the look on his face when the crystal hit him in the mouth? I almost thought he was smiling though he spat a couple of times. Weird.

Im really annoyed at Jareth right now. Y'know what he did? I told you about how I was 'posed to go there alone last night. BUt I had no idea how! I tried till like 2 AM, and nearly set my pillow and PJs on fire several times before I fell asleep.

And Jareth now says no more lessons till I can get there on my own.

Help me?? Please?? You've done the opposite before, right?? How'd you do it??

Mom thinks the bracelet is something all the other kids are wearing. She doenst pay attention that stuff.

If Jareth doesn't know about it, maybe you could ask the High Kingy person? I think his name was Pennon or Lemon, Faron. Something like that. Maybe he knows? Or his daughter? I dunno. Jareht is supposed to know most everything I thought (but I don't know much) 'cause he's a powerful Mage like you're an enchantress.

Its interesting. Thats why Im asking. If Bethany is order, and Im chaos, and you're both what would happen if there was another one of us? Its weird, isn't it??

NO MUSHIES!! Really none. (What does 'LOL' mean??)

Safe from cooties? _really? _Cause Mark said they did still get you, and Maggie (I told you 'bout her, right?) said there were not, and now they're fighting. They want me on their sides but I said what you said to them and Maggie was happy and Mark was not, and then Mark said Maggie has cooties and the fighting is worse. Not fun for me. If they are still fighting by my birthday that'll not be good. I think they're coming but Mom hasn't really told me all the plans. Do you know what's going on??

Mom and Dad are ok cause they are married. And Dad gives me _the look_ and then I skitter out of there.

So you don't like mush either then? Yay! Less mush!

Love, Toby

P.S. I just heard from Jareth. He says he's visiting friends but if I make it Undergruond there'll be a lesson. If you got any tips please send 'em over! I've got no idea. I did everything I could think of last night...

P.P.S. You think Jareth likes mush?

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**‑­**

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 5:35 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: About Sunday

Jareth,

Yes... pineapples. It's a... long story.

Oh, wow. Fire... no wonder she is being taught by a dragon. Rel and Draconis. Can he fit in your castle? How does that work?

Stomach the burdens...? Last straw...? Oh, that's just ridiculous. Sorry, but it is - and I say this as your friend. I really don't see what the big deal is about 'your position', other than the royalty part. I, for one, understand how it's hard... it's not all that far different than then environment that I work in... but everything in life is hard. And what's wrong with the goblins? They're mischevious, sure, but as long as I ask them nicely to stay away from my underwear drawer, I've never really had a problem - the cake incident aside. But, really, that was my fault. I should not have left it out like that. Any woman who can't see past that, to see how good you are, is a twit, and... no offense to this Rel, but... I just don't see how anyone could throw away a century like that, and then not speak to you. Things didn't work with Phil and I, but we're still friends...

Well... were. His new girl (sweet little home-town blonde thing) isn't too fond of him having movie nights with his ex, so... haven't been able to watch movies with him in a long while, now. I don't blame him, though... my partner, whoever they are, would come first to me, too, so... yeah.

Thanks, but... that was ages ago that I got turned down. No yo-yo's needed.

Gee... like I need a big Kangaroo butt, mine is large enough as it is! No, I'll take whatever shape you give me, and go with the flow. Surely it won't be too hard.

...

Hey, speaking of my lost movie-buddy... I'm having another fantasy-movie mood tonight. If you have the time, I'll be watching _Ever After_, a very fluffy sort of Cinderella story, and you're welcome to join me. It's always more fun to watch with someone else. There's no magic in it, but... it's one of my favorites.

See you tonight, if you can come,

Always,

Sarah

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**‑­**

**Sent: **Thursday, July 24, 2008 7:37 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Perseverance

Jareth,

I'm sticking my tongue out at you. Though you might already know that with you watching and everything.

Just waiting 'till bedtime. I dont think Mom will buy the 'i'm so tired' act two nights in a row. She does notice that stuff.

From, Toby

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 9:06 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Almost

Toby,

You nearly had it last night. I could almost feel your presence Underground. Take what you did last night and focus less on moving _yourself_ and more on moving the world _around_ you. I am confident I will see you for your lesson tonight.

Frankly, you're lucky that you did not make it. I actually managed a bit of a nap and if I had been forced to wake up, I would doubtless have been very cranky. Crankier than I usually am, anyway.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- You should not stick your tongue out at your instructor. There are worse things than Unicorn horns.

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 25, 2008 7:15 am

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Nothing is final until you're dead...

Jareth,

Oh, ha-ha, _very_ funny. Very funny indeed.

You _so_ weren't supposed to know about that...

I'm glad you enjoyed (did you? I know you practically threw your boot at Prince Henry, so... maybe you didn't enjoy it) the movie. I was glad that you came - I would _always _rather watch a movie _with_ someone as opposed to on my own. You missed the end, though, the happy ending! Pity.

But... then again, you looked like you needed the rest. Everything okay? I hope so.

And... thank you for being so sweet. After the movie, after I'd startled you (do you remember? You looked so tired, that... maybe you didn't... in which case, why am I telling you? Ah well.) by tickling your nose (I couldn't resist, sorry!) with your hair, you sat up, mumbled something about turning me into a porcupine, then went right back to sleep. But, after I'd watched the news, you looked so peaceful, I just ‑­

fell asleep myself... thank you for going _into_ my bedroom to get the comforter for me, and for putting the pillow under my head. You didn't have to, but thank you all the same.

And you _really_ didn't have to set that old... _statue_... by me, so it was staring me in the face when I woke up. Gosh, you _so_ weren't supposed to see that... I _knew_ you'd do something like that if you did. Bah.

Somehow, somewhere, someday, you'll wake up to something embarrassing from your past, something you don't want _me_ to see, staring you in the face. I have no clue what, or when... but someday. _Someday_, Goblin King. _Some day_.

...

I might use that picture I have of you snoring... 7:-D

Always,

Sarah

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 9:55 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Jareth,

I nearly got it? Really? I was really tired then and couldn't tell. I ended up soaked a bit before that, and that halted things.

Sarah is coming to the lesson tonight, right?

‑­

Crankier than you usually are? Meep. Yeah, Im glad I wasnt there for that...(no offense!!)

What's worse than a unicorn horn? I didn't think there was anything...

From, Toby

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 25, 2008 11:05am

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com  
**Subject**: Happy almost b-day!

Toby,

One more day! It's not even _my_ birthday, and I'm excited. Are you excited??

Oh, don't be too mad at Jareth. Be pleased that he has faith in your skills that you can do it on your own. Also, don't get too mad because when you're thinking about how mad you are, you might miss what your looking for. Remember to keep your mind calm. And... well, maybe this is just be, but I would say stop trying to _make something_ happen. You try making something happen, you will probably _make_ something catch fire. See? Clear your head and explore the bracelet, just like when you explore yourself when you meditate.

I'm a bad example about getting to and from the Underground... mostly because I didn't know how I was doing it. Don't ask the blindfolded person how they found the piñata - they really won't be able to tell you accurately, because they couldn't see it.

I'd better not say much more, though... since I don't have a bracelet, I can only guess on how it might work, but if I happen to guess right, Jareth would kill me. He really wants you to learn on your own.

We'll ask him tonight at our lesson, about my magic and if there is someone who can explain it. It is weird, but... I don't know. It really doesn't bother me too much. OH, hey, don't let me forget... I want to ask him tonight if he has any books I can read about shield magic. It's primarily an Order talent, so he can't do too much to teach it to me, but when he helped me transform, we both kinda learned that I might be strong with it... and it sounds like something I'd like to explore.

LOL is short for "Laugh Out Loud".

Yes, safe from cooties. Thing is... some kids don't understand, and don't want to understand. And that's okay. Maggie and I are right about them, trust me (I'm a college graduate, so you can trust me here). Cooties are all apart of what you believe. Mark still believes in cooties, so you won't be able to convince him that he' wrong yet. Maybe in a few years he'll change his mind. In the mean time, when it comes up, ‑­

you tell your friends that cooties aren't important, that it's _more_ important to play the game (whatever you're doing) and to have fun. Just nicely point out that if a person is spending they're time worrying so much about cooties, then they won't have any fun at all, and that you would rather have fun.

And if he still complains... tell him to get some cootie repellant spray. It's silly stuff, because cooties can't hurt you anyway, but I'll be sure to have some on hand at the party, for anyone who is worried. One spray to the face, and you will be cootie-free for the whole day, guaranteed.

Then, later, you can explain to Maggie what I told you, so you won't hurt her feelings, either. And you can tell her that I said she's right. :-)

Of _course_ I know what's going on... but if you don't know, then it is a surprise, and you'll just have to wait. :-D

Well, how do you think your parents _got _married? They had to fall in love, didn't they? That stuff has to come first!

Me? Mush?? Um. Actually... I _do_ like the mush. _But_ I want it with the right man. The right one for me. I think I would like it very much, if I had someone special... and regardless, I truly believe that mush has no place in our lessons. Like getting angry can cloud your mind and keep you from figuring out your bracelet, I'm sure that mush distracts and keeps you from learning, too.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Just keep trying. You'll get it, I know you will.

P.P.S. I... I really don't know the answer to that. You ought to ask him. Then tell me what he says.

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 25, 2008 11:39 am

**To**: KMWilliams(a)

**Subject**: RE: Toby's Birthday

Dear Karen,

Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen - I won't stand for it! Ha! I'll be helping, so don't worry, things will be fine. Plus, you've got Dad, and he'd better help out, too. At the very least, you can get him up on the step ladder to take care of the streamers.

‑­

Yes... he's a _he_. But he's _just a friend_. Don't start making something of nothing, especially if you're anywhere near Dad. His name is Jareth. Just a friend.

Oh, gosh, Cluckers... I'm sure he'll be okay. Don't worry. Besides, with all those kids around, he'll probably fear for his tail and hid out in Toby's room most of the time.

Email if you need anything, and I'll see you tomorrow morning!

Love,

Sarah

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 1:05 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Happy almost b-day

Sarah,

I'm super excited! Just...really tired. Really, really tired. The staying up late thing is really hard two nights in a row. And I didn't even _make it_ underground this time.

I was really mad last night. You think _that_ is why I didn't make it? Jareth emailed me earlier and said I was nearly there last night. But it wasn't good enough 'cause I didn't make it. He said that was a good thing 'cause he was kinda cranky last night. So he said.

I'll stop the making things happen. That's what Jareth said too. FINALLY he gave me a hint. He said to focus on moving the things around me instead of me. Maybe Ill not set anything on fire or have a raincloud appear (which was really weird) tonight...

Like a blindfolded person...Hey are we gonna have a pinata at my birthday? I love that game! 'Cept last year when Mark hit me cross the face with the stick. But then I got loads of candy!

You think Jareht would kill you? _Kill_ you, kill you? Sarah - if Jareht ever does _anything_ to you I'll fight him. He wouldn't get away with it. I'd go get some karate classes and I'd do a hi-yah! and a wah-ha! and a whee-oh!

Then I'd set him on fire. :D But only if he hurt you. "Cause otherwise he's really cool. "cept when he's cranky. Or won't help. Or does the whole mystery thing. Or gives you the unicorn patch. Or...

Never mind. He's not that cool.

‑­

So you _will_ be at the lesson. Shield magic? How'd you learn about that? I don't remember that...Oh was this back when you guys were without me? What'd you use it for? Is it a shield for magic or arrows or emotions or what?

You're saying that Maggie _is_ right? And that there are really no cooties? Really, really, _really?_ And that the girl/boy stuff is normal? And that the mushy is normal? And it's not bad? **_REALLY?_**

Im believeing you for now...but one thing weird and Im going back to my plan of no mushies. I'll tell Mark that. Im supposed to visit him after lunch...And Ill say you have the spray thingy too.

Ill talk to Maggie at the party. I guess they both _are_ coming then. I wonder what they'll think of Jareth!

You did tell Mom about Jareth, right? Do we have a story to cover up that he's the King of the Goblins?

I hate waiting. It's so _boring_.

You DO like mush? And it distracts you? ...See, I TOLD you that mush did stuff to you. If you have problems thinking cause of the mush then it's the COOTIES that are getting you.

So the cooties got you. Ugh. Maybe you shouldnt go to the lesson tonight. Or I shouldn't 'cause Jareth already has them. RIGHT! Jareth probably has 'em cause he said he took a nap and he _never _takes naps. Don't worry Sarah, I'll tell him that's what's wrong. It's fine. If you don't want to come tomorrow too it's ok. I want you there - but your um, _health_ is important. Yeah that's it. Take it easy Sarah. Get some chicken noodle soup. I'll go talk to Mark and see if he knows how to get rid of them. I'll let them no.

No panicking Sarah! It's ok to be wrong. Remember the prom? Just sit back, relax. We'll think of something. Maybe Jareth knows something...

Got to go. Sooner I finish lunch sooner I can go talk to Mark 'bout this.

Love, Toby

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 1:10 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **I figured it out!

Jareth,

I figured it out! The reason why you were napping! And why Sarah doesn't want the mushies!

‑­

It's because the two of you got the cooties the other day! See, when you and Sarah were doing the mushy stuff, you guys accidentaly got them. I _told_ Sarah this was going to happen. See Sarah is now distracted by you whenever you guys are there, 'cause that's what the mushy stuff does to her. And then you are getting tired because of them! The cooties got you guys!

So until you guys are better - I'll stay away from the Underground. It catches y'know.

Do you know of a cure?? You guys have to get better soon! It's my b-day and though I didn't tell Sarah, I _really_ want you guys there, even though I told her she needs to just sit back and get well 'cause she's sick with the cooties.

I'm going to talk to Mark about a cure. Do you know anything??

From, Toby

P.S. Have you gotten this before maybe?

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 9:00 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Jareth,

Yes, Sunshine, you did tell me the boy is nearly overflowing with Chaos; that is why I thought of the book in the first place. Don't worry, I found the tome and have included a letter advising that he not attempt the tales described...I may have also included the few innocent tricks that have worked on yourself over the years ;) It's wrapped and I sent it with the quickest delivery method I could think of to your castle. Please see that Tobias recieves it.

No your fault Troink learned of my completely legitimate aversion to centipedes? Did you or did you not tease me about it in front of him earlier that day? Hmmm? And you were _not _just having a 'good chuckle'; Jareth, I could hear your hysterical laughter from the Escher Room! You most certainly _do _deserve my glare, as well as a shake of the fist in your general direction! However, I am forgiving so I will stick with the glare.

‑­

I know very well how to apply heat to an object without igniting it (just how far behind do you think I am?)...but I'm not sure you understand just _how _very flamable this moss is, part of the reason it only grows in the lower caverns. It's freezing down there.

Draconis and I will begin making our journey shortly, we should arrive at your Castle late Saturday. Must go finish packing.

_Rel_

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 5:53 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **She mocks me, sir. As if she knows something I do not.

Sarah,

I apologize for taking so long to respond. No rest for the wicked- especially when the wicked is surrounded by the moronic who have decided to play finger-paints while the wicked is out. I now have rainbow streaks across every wall of the blood castle... but only up to my waist.

Now, Sarah, I was only being considerate. When I woke to find you asleep on the couch, I only went into your bedroom to fetch the comforter and pillow. When I saw that you still had that doll in your room (and right next to your bed, no less) I could not help but notice that the poor chap looked a bit lonely. Clearly he was much happier standing next to your sleeping form.

It really looks nothing like me, you know.

‑­

I enjoyed watching the movie with you. The prince was a fool, but the girl at least had spirit. She reminded me of someone I know... Did the ending involve the girl exposing the prince for a fraud and taking his place at the head of the kingdom? Pity, that is an ending I would like to have seen.

You woke me? By ticking my nose? With my _hair_? I think perhaps that it is best I do _not_ remember that.

Though thank you for allowing me to sleep. I am afraid I have not had the opportunity to get much of that recently.

Sarah, your brother seems to be under the impression that you and I have been infected by... something. I have received a rather panicked email from the boy asking after my health. You haven't any idea what he's talking about, do you?

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- What picture of me snoring??

**From: **RenFestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 25, 2008 4:27 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: WOW! WOW! WOW!

Sarah!!

Wow I wish I could fly. Maybe that would get me out of wedding preperations. Chee! You'd never guess my goober brother would marry some so NEEDY! I'm about to pull my hair out! That's why I took so long getting back to you. I mean between weddings and work and make-up classes it's a miracle I'm still breathing.

But enough about me, What about YOU? Did you get to fly again? Is it easier now? I don't want you to get hurt. Did you get the feather yet? Would that help??

Well, I guess I shouldn't be to concerned the Goblin King promised you'd be ok. I'll just have to trust him. ... I have little other choice... but I worry about you. the last thing we need is for you to 'explode' (Please tell me you ment that figuratively...)

So the The Goblin Kingdom is exactly as you remember? Crazy labrinth and everything? WOW! I wish I could've seen it. I mean sure it's probably not the most beautiful rose garden in the world but it'd still be amazing!

I still wish I could fly! At least it got you to admit to yourself you like Master Jareth! I mean that's totally the first step in getting any man to like you. I mean, why should they admit to themselves that they like you if you can't admit to yourself you like them. That's just silly.

When you two get married would you move to the Goblin Kingdom? ... Would I be able to visit you there? How would you explain it to your parents??

... I'm getting ahead of myself... O.o

‑­

Well tell me about the latest developments with Jareth.

And wish Toby happy birthday... That's Saturday right?

Very excited  
Sue

PS: So Duncan is a Mog Lion... I thought he looked more like a lion than a cat.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 5:45 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Toby,

I trust you noticed that I cleaned up the water before you woke up. It would have been rather difficult to explain to your mother. You are welcome.

Sarah is certainly coming to the lesson tonight. Whether you will be joining us is up to you. 7:-)

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- How about if I turned your tongue into a fish tail? Floppy and scaly with flippers... And everything you ate would taste like raw tuna.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 5:55 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Jareth,

Thanks. About the water.

Didn't you get my email about the cooties?! Did you cure it? Are you and Sarah alright now? It's teh mushyness I tell you...But are you guys better? Mark and I didn't know what to do. He thinks there's no cure but _I_ no better than that. You'll figure something out, right??

From, Toby

P.S. Tongue is in mouth.

**‑­**

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 6:19 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: RAINBOW CAKE!

Lady Rel,

You are a wicked, wicked thing. I taught you well.

I think I would prefer to save the book here for you so that you might give it to him in person. He will be coming Underground Monday. Though it might be a bit late, I am certain he would prefer to thank you in person.

But really, Rella. They're only little bugs. What is so scary about that??

Ah, then it is shielding you need to work on. Applying heat to one thing while preventing it from reaching another. More tricky and involves the use of some Order, but you should be able to handle it. You are more talented with Order than I, after all. Magic is 99 creativity, my Lady. With enough imagination, any dilemma can be solved. :-)

Do you still tote around four bags full of nothing but shoes?

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 6:48 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Toby,

You never told me what, exactly, cooties are supposed to be. I assure you, however, that your sister and I are both in perfect health. I am tired because I have been teaching both you and she as well as attempting to minimize the damage my goblins cause as well as attending my other duties as the Goblin King. Your sister is distracted because... I have no idea why she is distracted, but I assure you it has nothing to do with her physical wellbeing.

What 'mushyness' do you speak of? Boy, if there is a problem you know that I will help you, however I do not respond well to riddles.

Your sister and I are fine. You, however, are a loon.

_‑­_

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

PS- See that it stays there.

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Friday, July 25, 2008 6:30pm

To: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: Happy almost b-day

Toby,

Yes, I think you didn't make it because you were mad. But, I'm sure you'll get it tonight. I believe in you.

All b-day plans are Top Secret! I am not telling! Besides, you'll find out tomorrow, anyway.

Oh, I didn't mean that he would _really _kill me... I meant, like... remember that time when you were five and my dog, Merlin, who was so old and deaf then that he couldn't hear me tell him not to follow me in the house, and he came in and got mud on the couch? Remember how I found him and said, "Karen's gonna KILL me!!" and... well, I got in trouble, but she really didn't kill me, did she? All I meant was that I'd be in trouble.

Still... I'm touched that you would fight Jareth for me. Aww. Don't worry, kiddo, I'm an Enchantress. I can handle myself. And you know Jareth would never really hurt me.

... Still... might be fun to watch him cower before your mad karate skills. X-D

Yes, the shield magic came out a bit when Jareth was helping me turn into a falcon. I got scared half-way through, and, though I didn't know it, I was trying to shield it off... so, seeing as how it's so strong, I thought I would learn more about it. I really don't know that much, but maybe I'll learn more tonight.

Yes, Maggie is right, and of _course_ the girl/boy thing is normal! If it wasn't, no one would get married, no one would have kids, there would be no one!

Jareth will be coming to the party as my friend. I told Karen that he was my friend who wanted to come to see some of the fun things I have planned, and that he has met you a couple of times. So, we don't need a cover story, just don't mention magic or your lessons, and we'll be cool.

‑­

Oh, for heaven's sake, Toby! I do NOT have COOTIES! I like the mush because I like it, it has nothing to do with cooties, I swear!! Oh, for the love of all that is righteous and holy, I am NOT missing your birthday for a sickness that I don't have!! I swear to you, I'm fine!

Look, I don't know how else to explain the mush, only that you'll know what I'm talking about when you're a bit older. For now, I swear, there are no cooties, you cannot catch them, they are NOT contagious, and I do not have them. There.

See you tonight, you ridiculous boy.

Love,

Sarah

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, July 25, 2008 7:00pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: There was a bee

Jareth,

No problem - I know you're a busy man. Hm. Where did they get finger-paint?

Oh, I know you were being considerate, but you really could have left that doll right where he was. It's not that he was necessarily right next to my bed... my room is just very small, and I didn't have any other place to put him, exactly.

And of _course_ he looks nothing like you. I got him years before I met you... well, that I could remember, that is. Had I known what you looked like, I would have chosen one with puffier hair. And glitter.

No... there was much drama where Henry realizes he loves her and, after she's been sold as a slave, he goes to rescue her... only, she's already escaped and he begs for forgiveness, asks her to marry him, and they rule together, living happily ever after. Aw.

‑­

Oh, it was so worth it to see the look on your face when I took that long strand of your hair and wiggled it under your nose... and I was most amused by your threat about the porcupine, but I couldn't do it again... you just looked too peaceful.

Anytime you need extra rest, my couch is at your disposal. I'm not sure it's the best of ideas, considering what the goblins do when you're away, but I still offer it, if you need it.

Ah, Toby! Him and those darned cooties! He's convinced that boys and girls have cooties, so you can't touch one another or you'll get them. They SO don't exist... kids just make them up as an excuse not to like one another. I told him that once you get to a certain age, even if cooties were real, you start to like it, and you don't mind it when they get mushy and sweet with you.

I think, though, my explanations only made his fear worse... and he's now doubly out to stop you from coming near me. You know, for the same reason he pulls that face when you touch my shoulder, during our lessons? It's that.

Always,

Sarah

P.S. From the last time you slept on my couch... it's quite darling... I think you're even drooling a little.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 7:17 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Jareth,

The cooties are this awful sickness you get when the mushyness gets you. It makes you act weird. Really weird. Not normal. All you do is think about the other person and then it's all about the mushy, mushy, mushyness.

Sarah said she was getting distracted by the mushyness in the lessons and couldn't concentrate. _I_ know better. It's the cooties that got her.

You _sure_ you don't have them? And that you and Sarah are fine? I really, _really_ don't want to get them. I saw what they did to Mark's brother and Jill...

The mushyness is the touchy stuff I didn't want you guys doing. There was a _reason_. But no you were all 'don't make faces Toby'. I had a reason. And look what's happened now!

A loon? A LOON? You have got to be kidding me. Look!

From, Toby

P.S. It is. Had to check in the mirror but it is.

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 7:24 PM

**‑­**

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Happy almost b-day

Sarah,

I think I _can_ do it. But what about the cooties??

Mom would never let me take Karate. 'too violent.' :( Sorry Sarah...

I won't mention anything to Mom...if you guys _are_ coming. I warned Jareth already 'bout the cooties he has. Really Sarah he took a _nap_. Who takes naps when they are like _Jareth?_

And you might think you're ok Sarah but next time you see Jareth you'll be sick again and won't be able to think right and stuff. How will you be able to do the lessons? And theyre catching too.

I don't _want_you to miss my b-day. I want you better. And no cooties.

And what do you mean see you tonight? You're not going anywhere! You have to get better Sarah! Rest up or something! Get chicken noodle soup! Do the steam bath thingy. Whatever it is you do when you're sick with cooties.

Why doesn't anyone believe me? ALl I'm trying to do is help!

From, Toby

P.S. I'd stick my tongue out at you 'cept I have to keep it in my mouth now.

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 7:27 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Almost

Toby,

Yes, you are a loon of the first degree.

What you seem to be describing is the completely natural way of men and women. You will appreciate that when you mature. I will not have my student blithering away about this childish superstition; it is silly and makes you look the fool.

Believe me, I am the king of all things creepy, crawly and strange. If these 'cooties' existed, I would know of it.

‑­

If you have time to have conniptions over imaginary ailments, then you have time to practice. I had better be impressed when you arrive tonight. You had _better_ arrive tonight.

_Jareth_

**The Goblin King**

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 7:45 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Almost

Jareth,

Not you too! Why doesn't anybody believe me? Everybody is getting sick and is getting attacked and none of you realize it! Why won't you believe me?

I WILL arrive tonight. But I"m staying on the opposite end of the room of you and Sarah. I am NOT getting those cooties. _I_ at least dont want to get sick.

-Toby

P.S. And don't turn my head into a pumpkin because I dont reply. Mom says no more emailing this evening.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 7:45 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Almost

Jareth,

Not you too! Why doesn't anybody believe me? Everybody is getting sick and is getting attacked and none of you realize it! Why won't you believe me?

I WILL arrive tonight. But I"m staying on the opposite end of the room of you and Sarah. I am NOT getting those cooties. _I_ at least dont want to get sick.

-Toby

P.S. And don't turn my head into a pumpkin because I dont reply. Mom says no more emailing this evening.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 26 2008 6:15 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Thanks...I think

Jareth,

For some reason, Mom only just figured out that you are the person who I've been emailing a ton. She said I had to send you a thankyou email.

So thank you for coming today to my birthday party. You did a really good job pretending to be normal (even if Sarah did pick the clothes.) what made it the best was that you pulled your hair back. No one has such big hair like you do. They would have _known_ something was up.

Maggie (you met her - she was the girl with the curly yellow hair who took a sword) said she thought your ears were so cool they could have been real. I was REALLY surprised they all thought they were fake.

Why _do_ you have pointy ears? Is it because you are fey? Just wonderin...

Back to the party - Mom won't stop talking about you. She keeps cooing over how you were the 'perfect gentleman' and she was really blushy about you kissing her hand.

Sorry about the laughing when that happened...it was just weird. Mom was in her jeans and then you're there but you're acting like she's the High Queen or something. Freaky. I think Sarah was laughing too.

Didn't Sarah tell an awesome story? That was great how she did the riddle things - Mark was still mad at me though which wasn't nice. He did give me that dragon set which was neat...not as neat as the real ones, but still it was nice. But because he wouldn't team up with me I was with Maggie! And she's nice and all but she's a _girl_.

She said she liked your crystal spinning. When we were looking for the clue for the riddle of the 'Now search high and low...' part, she told me that. It was too bad we didn't find anything else. Um, yeah. Nothing happened and couldn't find anything...

And um, sorry 'bout the whacking you 'cross the head when we did pin the pinata thing. You didn't really seem to notice - you were staring at Sarah for some reason, but thought I should 'pologize for that. Somebody always gets hit when we play pinata...but it's worth it cause you get the awesome candy and toys! Weren't those milky ways awesome?

And so was the cake! I had NO idea about that. It looked a little like your castle I thought. I could almost see the goblins running on the grounds below and Marshel in the kitchen while you tossed the chicken out the window...

too bad we ate it so quickly! It was one of those not sure what to do situations...

Why did you let me win on the new Guitar Hero? I know you did that second to last game we played. Though I _did_ beat you on the last one. Don't worry, you were close to me after all...:P (I'm not really sticking my tongue out at you. It's just the emoticon thingy)

Speaking of gifts...thanks again for the new _normal_ colored Spongebob shirt. Can you explain something though? I threw it on after but no one told me exactly _why_ they were laughing at me so much. I thought the shirt was great! But then everyone was laughing...did I miss someting? Was it the sarcasm thing again? Or is this like a kick-me sign? I don't know what's going on because I can't bend my head that way, and when I took it off my Dad nabbed it saying he was going to frame it.

I think I'm missing something here. Mind explaining?

And on the explaining - Mom thinks we're doing some Fantasy role playing or something with us using the proper titles and goodbyes and stuff. I didn't say anything, and you know Mom (well you do sorta) she thinks whatever she wants to unless you spend tons of time convincing her.

OK. Got to go now. Just adding one thing before I kick Dad's butt again on Guitar Hero.

You may have been right about the cooties thing. Maybe.

Thanks again! From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 26, 2008

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **THANK YOU!!

Sarah,

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

You're seriously the coolest, most awesome and amazing sister ever. (no offense to Bethany but I don't know her at all...) THANK YOU!

I dont know how Mom and Dad and you kept it a secret for so long. The fantasy theme was AWESOME. I had so much fun. Everyone else did too. They loved your storytelling and Jareth's juggling, and the games, and the cake (yummy!), and the scavenger hunt.

I had a blast! XD

Jareth was really cool. He even looked mostly human. No one suspected anything. But did you notice he wasnt wearing gloves? I dont think I ever saw him without them before. Weird. Why do you think he usually wears them? he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Y'know. Like you did before you went to prom.

And um, I realized something earlier. I may have been wrong. 'Bout the cootie thing. I know, I know, you already told me something a billion times but...if I was right, then I might have 'em, and I don't think I have 'em, and that means I'm wrong, right?

It's just important that no one has them. Right?? So the hugging is fine now. Which is why I didn't complain when you and Jareth went back...

And that was a great story Sarah! I don't know why you don't write all your stories in a book or something or go do them on stage. Then you'd be famous! Wouldn't that be cool? Maybe you'd get one of those big mansion thingys with a pool in the back and a slide and a diving board and hot tub and a...

Whoops. I think I just heard something. Probably Cluckers again - he wasn't happy about being locked in the room all day. But he doenst usually like my friends so I couldn't _let _him be down there. He might have been stepped on (or worse - gotten wet)

Gotta go!

Lots of Love, Toby

xXx

**From: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)

**Sent:** Sunday, July 27, 2008 2:15 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** your birthday party

Toby,

Today was awesome! Everything about it was awesome! the decorations were great, Sarah did a good job on the cake, and her storytime riddles were the coolist! But the guy with the little glass balls was the best part yet!

You should have told me that you were learning something as cool as that! Mom's making me take balley classes, YUCK! I can't stand those pink dresses. Your lessons are so much better than mine, is that guy teaching you how to do it? oR are you learning somewhere else? Where can I take lessons?

We need to hang out more often, yesterday was the first day I've seen you in weeks! You need to stop hiding away with your glass balls and come to the park with me or something, we can play elf wars!

From,

Maggie

xXx

From: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

Sent: Saturday, July 26, 6:47 PM

To: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

Subject: Little Known Bog Facts

I am delaying sending a rather poor report to His Majesty and while I ponder how best to relay my failure, I thought I would pass a little time by sharing some tidbits about the bog which you may or may not know.

Did you know, for example, that the Bog was the result of an accident from King Jareth's youth?

Also, it might surprise you to know that sometimes the Fieries collect jarfuls of the bog swampage for a game they play called "Ding, Dong, Ditch 'Em", which they learned about from a Runner who failed to complete the Labyrinth and win back his twin baby sisters. Instead, he spent his time teaching Aboveground pranks to Underground Inhabitants. His name, oddly enough, was Ernest Bog. I do believe His Majesty has quite the sense of humor, for after Ernest was sent back home, the Bog got its name. Before that, it was known only as the "Big Lake of Stinky".

Everything edible that grows within twenty-five miles of the B.o.E.S. will be tainted and cause the eater to suffer from severe indigestion woes similar to what Ludo recently went through... which strangely enough relates to the unfortunate message I must relay to His Majesty in just minutes.

Roughly every two hundred years, the Bog develops a heated undercurrent and eventually produces a geyser which lasts for approximately three months. It rises to heights of more than seventy feet and sprays everything within a one mile radius. It is highly recommended to evacuate the area well in advance of this event.

And now, alas, I must close this electronic communication to you, brother Hoggle, and face the music by admitting my failure to His Majesty. Oh, I do hope he will not be very disappointed in me. I shudder to imagine what his punishment may be... I will elaborate on another occasion. I must now resign myself to my task and send a report to HM, and hope that he does not suspend me by my whiskers over a field of sweet peas. shudders at the thought

As ever,

R.S. Didymus, Knight of the Bog

PS: Once more, a message from our brother Ludo:

BOG GEISER BAD!

Our large orange friend may be a beast of few words, but you must admit that he is quite succinct.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, July 25, 2008 6:55 PM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: your birthday party

Maggie,

I forgot you had gotten email! Yeah, today was awesome! Can you believe Mom and Dad and Sarah didn't tell me about things in advance?? I was really surprised.

Jareth is really awesome...(he was the crystal, um, I mean glass ball guy). It's him whose been giving me the lessons...he's giving Sarah lessons too, but he taught _me _first so I'm MUCH better then her.

Ew, balley? I am SO happy im not learning that. Poor you. Pink is nasty. And dont you have to wear those tight things too? (Sarah once took me to a show of it.)

Y'know Jareth might actually be interested in learing that. Uck. knowing him hed want me to try it too...

Uh...see Jareth actually comes from out of town (or I go to him sometimes) to take the lessons and then he doesnt have much time. Hes in charge of a...business. Yeah. He's in charge of one and only comes to see Sarah sometimes cause they are old friends. They knew each other when I was little. He babysat me once.

If you'd like I could teach you...when we do elfwars we can use it as the 'magic' to fight each other! Thre coud be the hole elements things with earth, wind, fire, chaos, order all that. It'll be fun! And loads of practice too! (jareth always wants me to practice...)

From, Toby

xXx

From: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

Sent: Saturday, July 26, 6:47 PM

To: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

Subject: Update as Requested

Your Majesty,

I have dreadful news. I have failed to locate the Ebstone. I accept full blame for this serious transgression but beg to explain. We have been all over Underground creation in search of this stone. The clues have reliably led to other clues, leading me to be certain that we have been on track. Our last clue, however, was a bit vague. Still, I interpreted it as best I could and we began our trek to follow it in the hopes of it leading, finally, to the object of our quest.

And we may still be on target, except that... well... I believe we are quite close to the Labyrinth gates. I would not be certain, but when we stopped and made camp last night, and partook of some peaches growing nearby, they held the distinct taste of the Bog. Which, as you know, means we cannot be far from it. I do not know if this means that I have failed or that ironically the Ebstone has been literally 'under our noses' the entire time, and we have been led upon the proverbial 'wild goose chase'.

It is to be hoped that we will soon come across the object mentioned in our last clue and that it will produce the long-sought Ebstone. If it does not, then I shall accept whatever punishment you mete out, and admit that I am _not _smarter than a fiery. Oh, I _do_ hope to find that blasted stone.

I await your response in a most anxious state.

Your servant,

R.S. Didymus

Still-Hopeful Quester and Knight of the Bog

PS - I should mention, Your Majesty, that though most of the goblins returned to the castle after wreaking havoc upon the Floovians, one made his way into our travel supplies and has been with us ever since. It is Splat, Majesty, and he is no trouble. I shall keep him with us until we return, for he would never find his way back alone.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 26, 2008 11:28 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Toby's Party

To  
_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Mumsie,

Went to Toby's party today. The cake was good.

Your son,

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

Jareth

PS – I kissed Sarah. It was amazing.

xXx

CAST

in alphabetical order

Didymus – FairiesMidwife

Jareth - DanikaLareyna

Maggie - Bratney

Toby – Kore-of-Myth

Danika's Note: …Yeah. No note. I'm just that evil. Bwahahahahahaha!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com  
**Sent:** Sunday, July 27, 2008 9:07 am  
**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com  
**Subject:** Help!

To

_Lady Relisasha,_

My child,

You will have to forgive me for my lack of correspondence in your most troubled time. To  
put it simply one must drop everything when High Queen Maureen decides to drop in.

Do not fret over how you are feeling. It is perfectly natural and there is nothing wrong about it. You say there are a million reasons not to fall in love again but I believe not one of them is logical or true. You are ready to fall in love whenever your heart tells you it is. That's the beauty of love. There is nothing more frightening or more exhilarating as when you first find you have feelings for another. It may be sudden and confusing, but trust yourself. Perhaps everything was meant to happen this way. Otherwise you may shut yourself off to the world and never find the feeling again.

Please tell me how everything goes.

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins  
**  
Amara

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 27, 2008 10:01 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Magic Lessons

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My dearest son,

I must apologize for not contacting you sooner. One must drop everything when news comes that Her Royal Majesty High Queen Maureen will be stopping for a visit.

Ah, Sigmund... I had only met him the day prior and he had yet to substantiate his purpose. Considering ‑­

how I haven't had the amusement of seeing you in all your hissy-wicked glory in ages he managed to prove himself useful after all. Hush your fears; _no one _could ever challenge your place in my heart.

And what in the Twelve Seas is ":-P"?

Oh my, that is both equally intriguing and troubling... She must get over her apprehension or she will simply do herself in. I understand she has fears after the incident but you must help her see past it or she won't be able to progress safely. But she cast a spirit shield? Most amazing indeed...

Yes, being the only member in the Third Circle of Order Underground in a way defeats the whole purpose of a Circle, does it not? Despite being the only candidate for the job and your utter hopelessness in the lighter side of magic I find it to be no trouble at all. I would be completely honored to take on the role of her second instructor and look forward to her progressing to the point where I can finally meet her. No darling, it would mean the world to _me_ that you would trust me with the girl you obviously care so much about. I am most flattered and will do it wholeheartedly.

_Chocolate_ pie? I fear the very thought of it will keep me awake at night...

My "implications"? I haven't the slightest idea of what you could be referring to.

All my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, July 27, 2008 10:22 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Toby's Party

To

_His Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin King**

My dear Jareth,

Oh, two messages from my son! How delightful!

Tobias had his party? You must tell me how it went when you can. I'm curious to see how you handled being Aboveground in such an environment. I take it Sarah and her parents were there as well. Interesting... I do hope he is doing well. Might I ask how old he is? And was the cake something of Sarah's design? Without a doubt it must have been delicious. Send me news when you can.

Your Mumsie,

_Her Royal Highness, _

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. You _WHAT?!_ I...I erm... Well it's _ABOUT BLOODY TIME!! _I was growing awfully weary of constantly spelling it out for you! Oh, thank the moon above you finally got on with it. Tell me how it goes...and when I'll finally be meeting her. Do stop rolling your eyes, darling, it is my duty as a mother and you know it.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Sunday July 27, 2008 4:12 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: I'm back.

Hey, Sarah:

Just thought I would drop you a note saying that I have a gift for Duncan this week. (Again, don't tell the FGW!) I think I should try to give it to him tonight. I don't know why, but it just isn't keeping as well as the others. It was fine when I took it out of the river trap this afternoon. I guess being stuck in traffic for 6 hours with the fish in the cooler didn't help. Everyone had a good catch. I actually have too much! (Can that be possible?) Would you like a cleaned, butterfly bass dinner one night this week? Uhm, ...that is to say,... I mean... I caught the maximum (if you don't count the 12 incher I caught for Duncan) allowance and I would love to have you over to share in my good fortune, that is, if you're not busy and if it doesn't interfere with your plans. I mean, well, four fish is a lot for one guy to eat in one week and ...oh, ...let me know if you're interested. I would love to have you over for dinner. Ah, that is to say,...

Oh, never mind.

Anyway, I really want to get this over to him by tomorrow, Tuesday the latest. I don't think it will last longer than that. Remember, we were going to let me try to give it to him to see if he'll learn to like me and not my blood.

Oh, and hey, I've been looking into sea-fishing excursions and boy, are they ever pricey! I've talked it over with some of my buddies about renting a boat for a weekend and it was too much. They want 500 for a day, 900 for a weekend! But, the boat comes stocked with bait and stuff, so I suppose it's worth it. But, still... Anyway, I was wondering if your dad might be interested in cutting in on the fun. Do you think he would mind if I e-mailed him directly? (I have his e-mail addy from that night of the storm a couple of weeks ago) I would prefer if you would ask him, I don't want to intrude or anything.

Thanks and let me know when is a good time for me to come over with the fish for Duncan, or ...when you would like a fish dinner.

Rob 8-)

xXx

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Sunday, July 27, 2008 5:45 PM

To: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

Subject: Unbelievable

Sue,

I'm… a mess. In a good way. I've been trying to write you ever since last night, but… each time I start, I had to start over… Each time sounds worse than the last.

So, I guess I give up, and I'll just write it out and explain and hope it doesn't sound too… too… whatever.

Oh, Sue!! I'm… I'm…

I have to back up.

Toby's birthday. Okay, so Toby wanted me to invite Jareth to his party. I was worried that this would cause problems, you know, with Karen and Dad, but I gave it some thought, and figured we would work it out. It couldn't be too hard, right?

The party started at noon, but I had promised Karen I would come over thirty minutes early, to help set up, and so Jareth came to my house at eleven so I could pick out what he was going to wear.

Jareth. Hee.

He came and I picked out tan slacks and a bright blue shirt for him out of a magazine. He liked the shirt, but refused the pants, insisting that he be allowed to wear black ones. I agreed to that, but only on the condition that they be cotton slacks – no leather. The last thing I needed was for my parents to think he was a biker or something.

And then… along those same lines, him wearing gloves would be awkward, wouldn't it? Dad would want to know why. It took some fancy talking, but I managed to convince him to take off his gloves.

Oh, my word, never have I seen more beautiful hands on a man. But… then again, I guess I'm kinda partial.

But, if I thought the fight he put up over the gloves was bad, it was _nothing_ compared to the one he threw about his hair. He flatly refused to let me tie it back for him, but I had to… can you imagine if he came with his hair all wild like that?? Karen would have a fit. Absolutely no, he had to let me tie it back. We fought and fought over it, until I reached up and brushed a strand away from his shoulder… then he froze and gave me a bit of a look and agreed, rather reluctantly.

I sat him down in a chair and began trying to pull back as much of his hair as I could. It wasn't easy… his hair is just so… poofy. But, you wouldn't believe how soft it is… you asked me about hair gel, but I really don't think he uses any. I started in the front, by his hairline, gently untangling little bits here and there, trying my best not to pull it.

Then… I got down to his ears… did you know he has _pointed ears_?? I… I never noticed. His hair always covers it. But… like, they're _really_ pointy. Like… elf like. And… they're _gorgeous. _When I tried to pull some hair behind his ear, and my finger kept going upward, I gasped. He seemed a little miffed when he asked me if something was wrong, and I said no, that his ears were pointed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, defensively.

"No… they're beautiful…" I said. I wasn't able to help myself. I had to touch them. I traced the shell of his ear with one finger. He turned and gave me what I assume is an irritated look, so I quickly said I was sorry, and went back to gathering his hair.

As I did so, he pointed out that his ears might cause some awkward questions, and that I might want to style his hair to hide them. He had a point about that, but I couldn't bear to see them covered. _They were so beautiful!_ I gave it some thought, and decided that, since Toby's party was a fantasy theme anyway, if anyone asked, I could say that he'd had them done up with stage stuff, to go along with the party. Jareth thought that was silly, because if he was going along with the party, he could just go as the Goblin King, but… no. I didn't tell him at that point, but he looked too good in his human clothes. I wasn't about to change them now.

After I got his hair back… I'd been staring at his neck for quite a while. He has a very nice neck. I had to go get a hair tie for myself, as the room was suddenly much warmer.

Jareth helped me carry the stuff I was bringing out to the car. I had Toby's present, the cake (I made him a castle), and a tub of my costume stuff. Remember the riddle and rhyme stories I used to do back in college? The ones I did dressed as a wild sort of gypsy woman? Like… Professor Trelawney almost? Yeah, that. I still have all the stuff for it, and when I went shopping with Karen last weekend, we talked about it and I decided to do that for the party. I worked on the riddles all week, getting them just right so the kids can search for clues that I hide around the house, each one leading to the next part of the story, and the final one being a lead into Karen bringing out the cake. You know me and riddles.

Anyway, Jareth carried the tub of my stuff. I think he peeked inside it, but he didn't say anything. Makes me wonder what he thought of the stuff he found.

The car ride over was hysterical. It was all I could do not to laugh.. I helped Jareth in my car, helping him with the seatbelt and all that, which he was very good about, until we started driving down the road. He started to roll the window down and stick his head out. I nearly had a fit, and he said that it wasn't nearly exciting enough. I told him it wasn't safe. He finally gave in… and about two minutes later, we pulled up along side an SUV with a poodle with his head out the window. He didn't say anything more about it.

I was completely nervous when we pulled up to the house. Jareth just carried Toby's present and I had a small bag of party favors… Best to not have full arms with the first introductions, right? We got up to the door, and… Oh, gosh, I wanted him to hold my hand. Not, you know, to be like a couple or anything, but I was just so nervous! Like… ridiculously nervous. This was it… Jareth was going to meet my parents. And, even though I had stressed to them that he was just a friend, I knew they would think otherwise.

Jareth seemed rather entranced by the sparkly wrapping paper on Toby's present. It was so adorable.

Karen opened the door, excited that I was finally there to help. The instant her eyes fell on him, she froze, stunned. Kinda like you did, when you first saw him, but only Karen didn't scream. She just stared.

I put my hand on Jareth's shoulder and introduced him. "Karen, this is Jareth, my friend I told you about. Jareth, this is my stepmother, Karen."

Jareth's head came up and he gave her a dashing smile, holding out his hand, and said, "Mrs. Williams, how nice to meet you." She looked shocked, and muttered a quick 'likewise'… then, Jareth went all royal, took her hand, kissed the back of it (holy cow!) , and said, "I would like to thank you for allowing me to take part in Toby's birthday celebration. I have quite looked forward to it."

Karen, of course, was flustered and giddy. I grinned at him, but he looked confused. He asked me what he did wrong, because he was only being polite. I explained that not even Dad had ever kissed the back of her hand like that… we're just not used to it. But, he made a good impression on her, for sure, so it was fine with me.

He looked amused, "Then would you like me to kiss your father's hand as well?"

I snorted, "Oh, _gosh_, no… just shaking it would do fine. Though, I, for one would think it hysterical if you _curtseyed_."

He grinned, "Not even for you, Sarah."

We got the rest of the stuff and brought it in, he stepped aside to let me go through the door, first. We dropped off the stuff, except for my tub, which I was going to take upstairs, but then I realized that before I took Jareth upstairs, it would be polite to introduce him to Dad.

We found Dad in the living room on a step ladder, setting up decoration. He hopped down the second he saw us and I hurried to give him a big hug. Then… he noticed Jareth, and looked instantly on guard. Oy. I introduced him and had to poke Dad to get him to respond. Jareth, of course, was the model of politeness. Dad was… civil. Polite enough. I hurried to get him out of the room before Dad could do anything else embarrassing… I went to pick up the tub, though, and Jareth wouldn't let me.

It took me a minute to realize that Jareth insisted on taking the tub because Dad was watching.

Once we were out of the room, I apologized for Dad's behavior, especially since that wasn't the last of it. Dad was bound to take him aside and have a 'talk' with him, about how he treats me and whatnot. I asked him, nicely, not to turn Dad into peonies… long story about the peonies..

He chuckled, "I suppose I will endure. I cannot help but imagine how I would react if, were I ever to have a daughter, she brought someone so rapscallion looking as I home. There would most certainly be peonies involved."

I snickered, taking him up the stairs to my old room (to drop off the tub), mostly amused by the word 'rapscallion'. I swear, I haven't heard that in years. Hee.

It was weird, seeing Jareth in my old room… the last time I had been in that room… I was rather obsessed with him and his world, though I had been convinced I would never see him again, much less see him _in_ that room. That's when it occurred to me that, well… Jareth didn't fit in. Several times, he would be bound to feel awkward, and my manners would be rude…

"I just," I started saying, without really thinking much, "I'm glad you're here, and… look, I just wanted to," I shrugged, "Apologize for my manners, I guess. Or, rather, the lack thereof." I motioned around the room, "I'm nothing fancy… this house was where I was raised, and heck, you've seen my apartment. When you're here, dressed like that, it's easy for me to forget… not who you are – _that_ is never far from my mind – but that this isn't your world, and there are things that you might not know or understand…" I looked down at my shoes, "So, before things get going here, I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry if my manners or actions make you feel awkward or out of place. I'm going to do what I can, to keep that from happening too much, but I'm only one woman… so you have my apology in advance."

Know what he did? His response?

He laughed.

Like… I've never seen him laugh like that. He laughed so hard, bending over, holding on to the vanity for support and clutched his side, and even had tears in his eyes from it. I didn't know whether to be mortified, or join in.

Then…

He caught his breath, and wiped his tears away, saying, "I haven't laughed so hard since…" then he looked at me and grinned, taking one step and spreading out one arm, "She is speaking to a man who lives in a filthy, slimy castle." He took another step, spreading out the other arm, "A man who rules over a horde of mindless, destructive and mischievous goblins." One more step, "And she is concerned that her manner might offend."

I held my breath. He took his hands and put them on each side of my face, "Oh Sarah, you really are precious. Apologizing…" and then he let me go and turned to walk away and look about my room some more. I was so red…

I hurried, said something about him still being a King and all that (I really can't recall what I said. I somehow remember all his words, though). We went next door, to Toby's room – where he would be, because Karen never lets him see the house decorations on his birthday, until the party gets started. I told Jareth, just before we went into Toby's room, that he needed to laugh like that more often… happiness suited him.

Gosh, what was with me? I'd been a shameless flirt all morning!

He made a comment I could barely hear, something about he would if he had better company more often.

But then there was Toby, and… it was interesting. Toby's been afraid of cooties lately, so he wasn't much up for hugs or greetings. He's convinced that Jareth and I got cooties from each other. Whatever.

And then it was party time. Karen just had all the snacks out and ready when all Toby's friends began arriving. We got them in all the party costumes – boys had swords and helmets, girls had tiaras and wands… except for Maggie, one of Toby's best friends. She insisted on a sword and helmet, too. It was adorable. I think I really like her.

Oh, and can you believe Toby talked Jareth into showing off his juggling skills? The kids loved it. So did I. Maggie became his biggest fan.

While the kids were playing and eating the 'healthy' treats, I snuck up and into my room to change. I found Duncan up there – he'd been in my purse, which had been left next to the tub, and he wasn't too happy about being left behind. I took a minute to snuggle with him, though, and he forgave me. I got into my costume, arranging a little pocket in one of my many scarves for Duncan to sit in and not be seen. It was the costume with the brown skirt and all the sequins. It's kinda tight around my hips (man, I think I put on a few pounds since I last wore it… my weight so goes to my hips) and… well, the neckline on the shirt is a little low for the kids, but I had plenty of scarves to cover up. then I had all the jewelry and bracelets – ones for my ankles, too – and that horrible feathery headdress that I have to string some of my hair up into… I swear, when I take it out, my hair is just an absolute mess. It takes me hours to detangle it.

I gave it my usual dramatic entrance. Everyone watched me, shocked, when I came down the stairs…

I found myself, though, watching Jareth. I wanted to see his reaction. I don't know what I was hoping for. He stared at me… well, I've never seen him stare like that, so I couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

I hope so.

Anyway, I did the thing. It always makes me nervous, and I haven't performed in years. The cake came out, and the kids were happy. I found that Duncan had escaped me, and was now stalking Cheetoes. Luckily, the kids were too cake-happy to notice him, and Karen was too flustered.

Then we had presents, and a dragon piñata. Jareth got knocked with the stick, but… he didn't notice, for some reason.

More party stuff ensued. I took off my headdress, man that thing annoys me, but… I kept the costume on. I couldn't help but notice that Jareth seemed to watch me more when I wore it. What can I say? I'll take whatever I can get, with him.

Plus… it made me feel bold.

Duncan finally located the source of the Cheetoes, and leapt into the bowl, but… he somehow ended up dumping the bowl all over the ground. I scooped him up before anyone could see, pretending that my skirt had done it, and Jareth was sweet enough to offer to pick up the Cheetoes.

Then, kids were getting picked up by parents, and Karen insisted that I take some cake home with some of the left over treats and whatnot, so I wrapped them up.

I commented that I needed to change before we left, and Jareth took me by complete surprise and said, with a pouty face from his spot on the floor with the Cheetoes, "Must you?"

I felt bold… even somewhat flirtatious. I swayed my skirts. "What, you like me dressed as a wild gypsy woman?"

He smirked, "Very much so." Oh, gosh, he gave me stomach flutters. Then he added something about him wanting to see other people watch me on the way home.

I said he also wanted me to wear it in front of my neighbors, in my building, too. He grinned. We kind of goaded each other back and forth… I was flirting much more than my stepmother needed to see me do, but… I didn't care much. Jareth didn't seem to believe me when I said I would keep the costume on. I told him I would. He still wouldn't believe me… he SO pushed my buttons to the point where I was bound and determined to wear that costume, no matter what. I raced to get my things from upstairs…

But, when I came back down, I found him in a Guitar Hero battle (that's what I gave Toby for his birthday, with Karen and Dad. They got him the original game and guitar, I got him the Aerosmith version) with Toby. And beating him badly.

Like that was fair – It was Toby's birthday. I tried to get him to take it easy on him, not to kill him so badly, but Toby realized the ruse, and so I had to get them to have a rematch. This time, with Jareth on the hardest setting and Toby on the easiest, the difference in their scores wasn't so drastic. And Toby was happy.

There was a bit of a sticky situation when Karen and Dad saw them speaking formally to each other, and I had to pull off some old English to relieve the tension, but it turned out okay. Toby also seemed to be over his cootie aversion and I got to hug him goodbye.

I wore the whole costume, headdress excluded, out the door. The neighbors thought I was crazy. I explained to Jareth after we got in the car that they must think I'm Linda…

And…

While glaring at them (did he even know he said this?) he snorted and said, "Your mother could not possibly have looked that good in her costumes."

I swerved the car. Had he really said I looked good? Better than Linda?? She was a twit, but a beautiful one. Did he mean that?

He asked if I was okay, and I told him truthfully that his comments took me by surprise. "I _look good_ in this, eh?"

… Oh Sue…

He looked so confused and said, "Sarah, you are a very lovely woman. That outfit compliments your appearance immensely. Why would you think otherwise?"

Oh gosh. I almost died. I stammered something incoherent before asking, "You th-think I'm lovely?"

… Eeehee…

His voice went quiet. Serious. "Beyond lovely." There was a pause, and I felt him reach up to my hair, brushing a strand out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Especially when you let your hair go wild like this." I glanced over just in time to see him smile, softly.

Oh my gosh. My hands were shaking so badly… I couldn't say anything. I could barely drive!

The ride home was quiet, and things stayed that way until we began walking up the stairs to my apartment. We passed quite a few people, each one giving me crazy looks, and I started to giggle. Jareth, behind me, was starting to laugh, too. I love his laugh…

When we reached my door, he said… well, I think he said I was precious, and I should wear stranger things more often. I felt bold again and said that I would, if I had more people to appreciate it.

We came in and set the stuff down, I put the food in the fridge, then…

I don't know how it happened. Not really. I went to thank him for coming… it just seemed natural to give him a hug goodbye. I thanked him for coming then… stood up on my toes and hugged him… I swear, I hadn't meant to hug him so tightly. My cheek pressed against his… he smelled so good.

"I'm glad you came," I said, drawing back…

Okay, so it's what I do, right? I said goodbye to Toby, I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I hugged Karen and kissed her cheek, too. Same with Dad. Jareth stiffened when I hugged him, but hug him I did, and as I drew back, I kissed his cheek…

And thought to myself, _Holy crap, what have I done?_

He stared at me in wide eyed shock. I couldn't move, not even to let go of him. "Sarah…" he said, softly… it felt like a question…

But when he said my name, whenever he says my name, I'm drawn to his mouth. The way his lips move around my name is just… amazing. I felt myself move closer, and I couldn't stop it.

I didn't want to stop.

Then I remembered it had sounded like a question. I had no voice, but I managed a faint, "Yes…?"

And… and…

He…

Heavens, Sue… he kissed me.

It was soft, careful. I was frozen, I couldn't move _at all_. Oh, his lips were so warm… so very warm… and ah! He started to move away! No! There was a deep ache in my chest… if he moved away from me, I would lose my nerve. He would regret it, I know he would! I would never get another chance like this.

He started to pull away, and I followed him, closing my eyes and kissing him back as firmly as I could.

There was the briefest of moments where I was certain he was going to shove me away. I had no right to kiss him… I just couldn't help it. I couldn't! I'm crazy about him! There was no other option for me. But, in that moment, he felt hesitant…

And…

Oh.

I have never – _ever_ – been kissed like that in my life.

Yeah.

He pulled me close, eagerly, deepening the kiss – oh my gosh!! – and his hands were in my hair, or… maybe they were on my back… Oh, heck, I dunno. He was _there, _and that's all that mattered, and he was kissing me...

He pulled back just a fraction, just a bit, and whispered my name… _"Sarah_…"

But, then, he seemed to remember things, and all but jumped back, "Sarah!"

A mistake. He was horrified, I knew he was.

I fell back from him, my mouth still tingling. His face was so shocked, so taken aback, that tears formed in my eyes. Of course he didn't want me. How could I have ever thought he would?

I blathered apologies. I felt stupid. I had, after all, thrown myself at him. Sheesh. What was with me? Curling my arm up behind his head, twisting the back of his shirt while his own fingers tangled in my hair? How absurd.

I saw, before my eyes, his clothes shift back to his usual attire. I stared at him… I couldn't hide my tears from him, I knew that, so I didn't bother trying.

"Pity…" I said, sniffing, "You looked good in blue."

"Huh?" he said. I repeated myself, and he looked down at his clothes… that snapped him to, a little. He looked up at me, incredulous. "You're _crying_ because… I _kissed _you?"

Oh, how could he think that? I turned my head down, looking at my feet. "No," I whispered. "I'm crying because…" I couldn't lie. There was no point, anymore. "…because you didn't _want_ to kiss me. You pulled away… I'm sorry."

There was silence. Horrible silence. I couldn't move, I couldn't look anywhere other than at my feet.

More silence. I was going to die.

Then his hands took my waist. I saw them… I could have stopped them, pushed them away, but… I wanted them. I wanted to believe…

And they were real, and he took me, and pulled me into his arms, his face in my hair. "No," he said, pulling me tighter against him, "Don't apologize."

… I had died. I was in heaven.

I still couldn't look up, but I was content with his shirt. I buried my face in his chest and slowly moved my arms to cling around his neck. This… well, I'm tempted to say that this moment was better than the kiss… but in truth, it's a close second. Heh.

He just held me for a long time… his hands growing tighter on my waist, all but crushing me to him, but… I didn't mind in the least. I turned my head, listening to his heart beat, happy that it seemed to have the same rhythm as mine. His heart.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but at last, almost like a rubber band snapping, his grip loosened. He turned his head and I felt his breath down by my ear. "I'm sorry, Precious…" oh, could he feel the bumps raise on my arm when he said that? "…but I must go…" his head lowered and turned again, and he pressed a very warm kiss to my neck, just below my ear…

And then he was gone.

I stumbled forward, nearly toppling over my couch, and looked blankly around my living room. Thank goodness for my costume, or else I might have convinced myself that the whole day was just a dream. I stood there, my hand slowly lifting to where he had kissed me. My voice, of it's own – weak – accord, said, "Oh… that's just not fair…"

I wobbled my way to my room, sat on my bed for… ah, I don't know how long. I hurried to my computer, desperate to tell someone, and tried too many times to type it all out… I think I was overcome with excitement and tears more than once. It has taken me most of the day to even get this out…

Sue!! _Sue!!_ He kissed me! ME! Oh… I could die, right here, right now, and be completely happy… except that I wouldn't see him again, would I, and so I guess I wouldn't be happy. Ha! Oh…

I'm crazy. I've lost it. Everything is going so fast! TOO fast! But I don't care. I've never felt like this before. Ever. Not with anyone… not even back in school or college or anything. No one makes me feel inside the way that Jareth does.

Sue… I think… I really think… I'm falling for him.

Ack! It scares me to think about it! How can it even be possible?? Seriously?? I haven't a clue. I don't know.

But… I do know that I'm thrilled when he's next to me. His laughter makes my heart swell. I find myself living for his glances and nearly bursting at his touch. I want him… but not like… this isn't… this isn't physical. Well, part of it is, definitely, but… there's so much more. I want to just be near him, to see him smile. To hear his voice. Oh, for his voice.

It frightens me, but it's true. And isn't the unknown always a frightening thing? Perhaps I should take comfort that this is so new… it means that yes, this isn't like all the others. This… might be real…

I'm really falling for him.

And he's coming tonight.

I can't wait.

Talk to you later,

You're absolutely insane friend,

Sarah

P.S. Just an hour and thirty-three minutes to go…

xXx

CAST

in alphabetical order

Amara – La-Petit-Aviateur

Rob – Yodeladyhoo

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Danika's Note: Not many emails, but that last one what a whopper! You have no idea how much insane planning went on between Marti and I for that birthday party. Please take a few minutes to review and let us know what you think of it. :-)


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 28, 2008 8:18 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hey...

Jareth,

Um, I emailed you back on Saturday and didnt hear from you...did your visit with your friends go ok? Are you okay? You were twitchy at the party and I thought it was hte cooties, 'cept I don't think so anymore...

yeah. Um. Is there a lesson tonight? are we flying again? Its not fair that Sarah is so good at it already...I've been practicing the crystals and so I should be able to get Underground on my own (I think) but is there a lesson?

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, July 28, 2008 9:01am

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Is everything okay?

Dear Jareth,

I just... I wanted to see if everything is okay. Saturday, you left really quickly, and I waited for you on Sunday, but then you never did come.

I have no right to be so... clingy. I didn't want to email anyone else to try and check or anything, because it's probably nothing, I'm probably worrying for nothing, but all the same, since you didn't come, I just wanted to email you and check. I almost tried coming to you, since you did tell me the theory of my portals, but I know you have guests and I didn't want to intrude.

Are you alright? Are you okay? Did... did the goblins set you on fire? Or something?

And...

Saturday. You told me not to apologize, so I won't, but... I just wanted to know... did I do something wrong? Did I upset you, somehow? I didn't mean to, if I did.

Please email me back, and let me know - at the very least - if you're okay.

Always,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 28, 2008 6:30 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Crystals, Cooties, and um...Computers

Hi Sarah,

I never heard back from you the other day when I emailed. Are things okay? I really had a great time on Saturday but I though I would have heard something 'bout if you got hurt like you did when your magic exploded. Maybe itd be good if we had Rob's email.

I emailed Jareth too and he didnt reply. Kinda weird cause he usually makes sure he gets back in time. I dont know if there is a lesson. Do you know where he is? I thought he had it so he had his computer with him everywhere...

Did you hear that Mom got a new laptop? She's really excited about it. It's a good thing 'cause it means les fighing over the computer. Not that we're fighting but it's good. I get the feelings she might start emailing me from across the room. You know how mom is when she gets a new gadget...

Uh...Ive been practicsing my crystals, and I know im a bit more along than you but I have a question and since Jareth hasnt answered...y'know how Ive been having trouble with the crystal changing colors right? I only was able to get certain colors and certain sounds and special combinations. Others wouldnt happen cause I lost focus. Or thats what Jareth said.

But now I think I am loosing the 'focus' and the color thingies are happening. Not quite controlling it either. Is that a bad sign? Or a good thing? Its kinda weird to keep 'splaining to Maggie I dont know what colors the crystal will turn.

you saw how she was the other day, right? Well I was just showing her some of the spinny crystal stuff that Jareth did but is really just for meditation. Maggie is pretty good at it. Better than you are. ;) But that's okay since she's not doing the magic too. and she isnt magic either so it's easy...

Mark is a bit better bout the cootie thing. I tried talkin bout it but he said I didnt have any proof. But isnt this one of those no proof things? Like you kept trying to get me to believe it but I didnt until Maggie...

Nothing. never mind. Uhuh. didnt say anything.

Uh...well I have to go do some more practice now. I wanna work ont he other color changing thing again. No sounds while here though...

If I dont hear from Jareth in a couple of minutes I'm going to the lesson. Mrs. MacGregor's voice is like Dracolin tales. Scrape, scratch, scrape!

Love, Toby

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 28, 2008 7:45 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Hello

Dear Toby,

Hello! I'm your sister, Bethany. Sarah gave me your email address, so I thought I would write a letter to you. She told me that the two of you are studying under King Jareth. It must be so exciting! What have you learned to do? I'm studying to be a healer. I very much enjoy my studies (most of the time!), but it takes a lot of hard work and a lot of time.

Sarah told me that you have a cat named Cluckers. I have a chicken named Fluffers. He's so great! I always used to want a cat, but I love my Fluffers very much. I hope that I will be able to meet you and Sarah (and Cluckers!) soon. It would be ever so nice to see King Jareth again as well! He's so nice and plays with me when he visits, which isn't very often, though. Being a king- and now your teacher- must keep him very busy.

I hope you can write to me and tell me about yourself. I'm very curious to learn about my little brother. You weren't even born yet when I was wished away, and now Sarah tells me that you're as big as I am! It's amazing. :-) (King Jareth showed me how to do the faces!) I will be waiting for your letter, but if you are too busy with your studies, I will understand. I know it takes a LOT of hard work to remember everything, especially if you get a late start like you did.

Lots of love, (I like it when Sarah says that. :-) )

Bethany

xXx

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Monday, July 28, 9:57 PM

**To**: JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: Hello Honey!

Hi Honey,

Yes, I know your sitting right next to me, dear, watching me type this. I'm just so exited about this new laptop! Its so very trendy... and so useful! I'm ecstatic that I get one of these for my job...

Oh, dear, stop rolling your eyes, its not becoming.

On another note, I ought to use this e-mail to remind you to pick up some milk and groceries before you come home tomorrow. Oh, and while your there, pick up some of Toby's school supplies. They will have a list at the front of the store, I believe.

Speaking of Toby, don't you find that little girlfriend of his so cute! That little Maggie... she's such a dear. We ought to set up a play date for them, don't you think?

Well, enough of my rambling... Time to go to sleep.

Love You,

Karen

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, July 28, 2008 11:58 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Sarah

If I were to ask you to come Underground... permanently... What would you say?

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's note: **The chapters may be a bit short for a while, but please stay tuned. There's a very good reason for this and we promise- things will get exciting soon!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: FairiresByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 5:03 am

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Sarah

Jareth? Oh, thank goodness, you're okay…

Permanently?

I would need a little time, preferably two weeks, to take care of things here, to say goodbye.

But, if you asked me to… I would go.

…

I would only have one request. The Underground is… foreign to me. I know nothing outside of the Labyrinth, and even then much of it I have never seen. All that I know, all my friends, everyone I care about there, resides in your Labyrinth and Kingdom. You once mentioned apprenticeships to me, and you did speak of your former apprentice that stayed in your castle to learn…

All I would ask is… to be with you.

…

Are you asking?

Always,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 29, 2008 7:02 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Last Night

Sarah,

I haven't heard you, or seen you since my b-day. Before we got the email thingy and Jareth showed up again I did go this long without really talking...

But now Im really worried. Really really worried.

‑­

Because I think Jareth's gone missing. Something is wrong.

I went Undground after I emailed you. Mrs. MacGregor didnt notice a thing _as always_. I was in throne room and then I went up to the tower since Jareht wasn't there. He never told me to do that before, but since he wasnt there and thats where we usually start the lessons...

And Jareth wasnt in the tower either. But there was a guy and girl there. I did the right proper saying things that Jareth always said to do and they just sorta stared at me. I asked them where Jareth was.

The girl (well she's like Jareth old and not old) said, "Oh you must be Toby!" She smiled a BIG smile. Her teeth were really bright. Really really bright. "I'm Rel - I sent you that Hawk, 'remember?"

I showed you that hawk, right Sarah? I keep it in my room in the castle and so I told her how much I liked it...but then I asked where Jareth was again.

And the guy who was with the girl said nothing the entire time. Very quiet guy. Funny eyebrows...

Rel, the girl, said she wasnt quite sure wher eJareth was but that he ws doing an errand probably and would be back soon. But here's the thing:

I was there for _two whole hours_. And Jareth didnt show up. And neither did you. I think I have a good reason to be worried.

If I dont hear back from you today Im having Mom call you. Shes still ify about my using the phone after the pizza incident. Really wasn't my fault that Cluckers wanted an anchovy pizza...

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Jareth didnt actually kidnap you or something and you ran off, right??

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 29, 2008 7:32 AM

**To: **LittkeHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

BETHANY!!

THAT IS SO COOL THAT YOU'RE EMAILING ME!! SARAH TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU AND I WANTED TO EMAIL YOU AND NOW YOU ARE!!

‑­

Oops. Capslock was on...

Yeah, Sarah and I are learning all about the magic from Jareth! Did you know Sarah is an enchantress? Or she could become one if she wanted. But shes still really iffy bout the magic thing

Im learning the crystal spinning and how to make it change colors and make sounds. Im also learning how to change shapes...I've become a red tailed hawk and its AWESOME! Can you turn into an animal??

I have a lot of homwork, but since youre further along you probably know more...and more homework too. I still get to have time to play and stuff. Me and my friend Maggie play Elvewars. Do you do anyting like that?

Sarah told me about Fluffers! Drats, I wanted to trade. Chickens are aweomse - I dont get to hang with them that much when I go Underground but they are so cool. I really love Cluckers too though people dont usually believe me since I tend to set his tail on fire...but it was an accident!

Maybe next lesson Jareth could take Sarah and I to see you. Do you live uber far from Jareth?? Maybe we could fly there or something since we didnt yesterday...Maybe I could bring Cluckers casue he sometimes goes Underground cause...

HOld on a sec my mom jst burnt the eggs...

...okay no emergency. The smoke alarms didnt go off this time...Drats now she wants me to clean my room. Gotta write fast.

Jareth always seems really busy. He visits Sarah, rules the kingdom, sends email, does the lessons...

Im nine right now. I had my birthday on Saturday... I like to read I guess all the fantasy books. I like to play with my friends Maggie and Mark, and sometimes set things on fire. (flames are neat)...Uh, I like to hang with the goblins and explore. I used to sneak Underground (dont tell Sarah! Jareth already knows) and go epxloring the Labyrinth with a chicken or too and Fitzgibbet the goblin. Neatos.

Uh...have you heard from Jareth lately? Ive not and was wondering if maybe he went visisting people like you..

And yeah, there's a lot of studying and practice and stuff but Im not really at the memorising part yet. More of the 'focus on your center of Magic Toby - focus!' part.

I think id rather memorise...

Lots of Love (because you're my sister...even though I didnt know it!), Toby

xXx

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 9:55 am

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: The End Of An Epidemic

Dear Sarah,

While I personally believe that Jareth was nothing but respectful and dashing at the party, my male housemates seemed to think otherwise... Toby had become convinced that you have contracted cooties from some source, but thankfully, and finally, he has admitted to me that cooties may not exist. That in itself is truly a blessing.

Your father has grudgingly admitted that Jareth was nothing but respectful to him while he was here, but he still doesn't like the fact that your 'just a friend' Jareth couldn't stop staring at you the entire time you were here.

Dear, this may be coming from a crazy old mother, but Jareth does not look like just a friend to me... I must say that the two of you were quite openly flirting after the party. (No I was not spying... I was just mearly standing in a position to where I was not visible and listening intently...) You may not want my advice on this, but I think he is a keeper. SO KEEP HIM.

On another note, dear, guess what I got?! I now am the proud owner (well, I own it until I lose my job) of a laptop computer! I am going to need to buy a carrying case for it though, and preferably one that doesn't look so black and bulky like the one they gave me for it.

It's quite repulsive, dear.

Love you,

Karen

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 29, 2008 10:04 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Fish dinners

Hey Sarah:

Sorry 'bout this, but I had to toss Duncan's peace offering out earlier. It just didn't keep well at all. I guess the small size had something to do with that. I suppose the alley cats will feast tonight--expect to hear the garbage cans banging around.

Uhm, and about my offer for a fresh bass dinner--that is, if you're interested--that offer can only extend to tomorrow night. So, if you like it, please let me know sooner than later. Thanks.

Rob 8-)

P.S. Did you talk to your dad about me e-mailing him about the boat?

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 10:12 AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE Unbelievable

OMG SARAH!!

Gawd! You are so lucky! Hold on while I do a little happy dance around the room for you!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Ok I'm back.

A mess? Babe, you're a wreck! In a good way! What you are experiencing now is called a Love-high. You're totally spacey, dizzy, giddy, giggly, and can't stop. You run around the house singing "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel FINE!" Cuz well, you do! WHOO!

Well, at least one of the Williams had a good time at Toby's party. (Did he enjoy it by the way?)

So Jareth has soft hair and pointed ears! AND he let you do his hair!? Oh Baby! Sarah! These are the kind of mushy details I've been wanting you to tell me since your first boyfriend. Tell Jareth I give him props! He is the only man who has ever done this to you! (Though you might not want to explain why I give him props... that might be awkward.)

I don't blame Karen in the slightest! I mean I would've gone loopy if he'd kissed my hand and I'm not remotely romantically interested in him (besides that would be wrong for me to like your man. What kind of girl does that?)

Hun, if your dad had a choice every male with in a two mile radius around you would be turned into Toads. It's a dad thing. You can tell Jareth that too, it won't matter who his daughter brings home, they'll never be good enough.

Though I would like to see him curtsey. LOL!

OMG! You still have that crazy get up? Wow! I told you, you looked good in it. You just never believed me. I see how it is. It takes Jareth to convince you you're pretty. JK you know I luv ya!

Ok now things are getting good. HE KISSED YOU!

I'm gonna dance around the room again! Sarah! Gawd I'm so happy for you!! That's amazing! I could sing for you! WAHOO! I'm so giddy my brother's dog (I'm babysitting a puppy golden retriever) just darted under the table to hide.

Well, I gotta go before he breaks something.

You keep Jareth laughing and you might just get another kiss! You go girl! I'm rooting for you!

Does a cheer

Sue

PS: Tell me all about it!

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 3:32pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I'm back

Hi Rob,

I'm sorry I didn't get back to you… this weekend was pretty crazy, and the last couple of days… well, I've been a bit stressed, and not the best of company.

I'm sorry Duncan 's fish went bad… but, actually, he's been picking up on my mood, so he's not been the best of kitties. :-( I'm worried that he might have, you know… gone for vitals. So perhaps it would be for the best.

Um… sure, tomorrow night would be okay for dinner. I do enjoy good fish. I've been waiting to hear back from... someone about a thing… but I'm not sure when I'll hear back, or if that will interfere. It shouldn't, I don't think. So, yeah, tomorrow night would be fine with me. Just let me know what time. :-)

Sarah

P.S. Dad might be interested in a good fishing trip, so go ahead and email him – I don't mind. I haven't had the chance to email him myself. Besides, Dad's a big fan of yours, since you helped me. Though… I would warn you… he… well… he tends to be… overprotective. He might get a little, um, nosy. Sorta. Ah, I'll just apologize for him in advance, for whatever he might do. But it's not an intrusion at all – I'm sure he'd love to hear from you about it.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 4:22pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Last Night

Toby,

I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you!! I'm okay, I promise.

I'm really glad you enjoyed your birthday party, and had fun with your friends… especially Maggie. I'm glad that, whatever it is that you _didn't_ say anything about, it convinced you I was telling you the truth about the cooties. :-)

Yeah, I know about Jareth. He… well, he came home with me after your party, and we… had a very nice discussion. Then he had to leave really quickly. He had told me that he would be having guests at the castle, who it seems you have now met, so I figured he was busy on Sunday when he didn't come to get me…

I tried. Monday, too. I wasn't sure… I thought that, perhaps, it was a test to see if I could make it Underground. He and I discussed my portals, after all, and though he didn't show me how to do them, I know how to… technically. But, I tried to use them… it didn't quite work right. There is now a strange purple, swirly stain on my carpet, in the hallway. Nothing seems to take it out… not even magic. Not that I'm certain _how_ to take it out with magic, anyway, but… I tried everything.

He's… wait, he's missing? And Rel didn't know where he was? Oh. Hm. Well… I'm sure he has his reasons. He is a King, after all. Perhaps there was some official business that called him away without notice.

He's okay, though, so don't worry. He… emailed me last night – I didn't get it until I checked this morning – it was just a quick question. So, I'm sure he's okay, just probably really busy. With King stuff. I'm sure of it. No need to worry.

Well, have to go now.

Talk to you later,

Love,

Sarah

P.S. If I ran off with Jareth… you would be the first to know, I promise.

xXx

**From**: Fairies Byte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 4:35pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: What's going on??

Jareth…

… What's going on? Are you okay? Please… You haven't responded back, and I just got an email from Toby about how you haven't been at the castle and not even Lady Rel knows where you are!

Please… are you okay? I'm… frightened. It's not like you to go so long without emailing or coming or… something.

Please.

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008 5:04pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: The End of An Epidemic

Hey Karen,

Thank goodness the Cootie-problem is done with… I was going bonkers. Toby insisted that I got the cooties from Jareth, of all people…

I swear, he had no reason to believe that.

He wasn't… was he? The entire time?

Blame that costume. That danged, wretched costume. I always feel… somewhat flirtatious when I wear it. (Oh, I'm sure you weren't spying). Thing is, Karen, I… it's not like I can just…

Oy.

In order to _keep_ him, he has to want to be kept, doesn't he? I don't… I'm not sure that he does. I'm starting to wonder if it wasn't all just because of that costume.

Congrats on the laptop! Sounds exciting! I'm totally envious.

Have to go, talk more to you later,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 29, 2008 7:06 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Sarah,

I'm glad you're good. I was really worried there...

The birthday was awesome but I already said that...and Im not saying anything more on Maggie. We've just been playing Elvewars a bit more lately and Im tying in the real magic stuff saying we're certain 'elements'. Plus Im teaching her the spinny crystal thing since she really was interested in it.

But im not saying anything else.

Oh Rel was his guest then? And the other guy? I dont think he ever said who he was...And you guys talked. Thats good. I guess. I thought we were going Underground on Sunday too but didn't hear from him afterwards on Sunday and didnt say anything.

You tried? Purple swirly thing? Uh...see if Jareth _had_ been testing you he would have taken care of that. Like when I nearly set my pillow on fire. And I drenched the room. And I dont know how to get that out either. Just dont know enough.. Maybe Bethany does?

RIGHT! I didnt tell you but Bethany emailed me. I emailed her back and was really excited bout it. I havent heard back yet but she said she was really busy becoming a healer. She wants to visit and I thought that'd be cool since she's a sister after all and even though _you_ used to know her I never met her.

You did hear from jareth last night? Quick question? Did it have anything to do with lessons? I missed so many last week 'cause of hte learning by myself thing and now we missed Monday...you think there'll be one tomorrow? If you do hear from Jareth again, can you figure that out?

Love, Toby

P.S. Good. Because I was starting to think both of you disappering was the same thing...and you would take me too right? 'Cause you'd go Underground and you wouldn't leave me up here would you?? Because Mom and Dad are cool and great and I lvoe 'em (dont repeat that) but youre the only one I can talk to 'bout magic. And plus you're my sister. the only one I really know. (I cant say my only one anymore).

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, July 29, 2008 7:28 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hello?

To

_His Royal Majesty_  
**The Goblin King**

My dear Jareth,

You must forgive me, my intention is never to pry. I wanted to allow you enough time to enjoy your visit with Lady Relisasha and her instructor before I contacted you again but now I am growing concerned. Is everything alright with her? Are things alright with Sarah? I have a book or two that I was hoping to give to her to help her in these early stages of discovering her abilities but I haven't heard a word. I know, it must sound silly but it is a mother's duty to worry. Please quiet my fears and write me as soon as you are able.

With love,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 29, 2008 8:52 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Fish dinners

Hey, Sarah:

That's great! Would 6:30 be too early for you, considering what time you get off from work and how much time you need to get home?

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, July 29, 2008 9:12 PM

**To:** JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject:** An invitation to fish

Dear Mr. Williams:

My name is Robert Grant, you might remember me when Sarah was in the hospital. I am the one who contacted you via e-mail and Sarah's Blackberry. I accessed my account through the Blackberry and retained your e-mail address in my 'Sent' folder. I'm sorry if this seems a bit forward, but I did ask your daughter, Sarah, and she said that it would be all right for me to contact you.

I am trying to arrange for a fishing excursion for blues sometime in late August, it would most likely be a weekend trip. As the boat can accommodate 9 people and Sarah indicated that you might be interested, I would like to extend the opportunity to join us. The total cost for the boat for two days, including bait, full bar, and food for nine is 900. If the boat is full, that means your portion is only 100, plus your portion on the gas.

Please contact me as soon as possible with either answer. The reservations go quickly and I am lucky to have found a boat with an opening this late in the summer.

I hope all is well with you and your family.

Rob Grant

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008, 9:03pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Fish dinners

Rob,

Sure, yeah, 6:30 is fine. I usually make it back home by then. :-)

See you tomorrow,  
Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 29, 2008, 10:30pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Unbelievable

Sue,

I'm not sure that it's quite happy dance time...

I'm... very confused.

Yes, you are right. I'm a wreck. A flippin' train wreck.

Toby did love his party, by the way... And Karen was crazy about Jareth, so you might say that three Williams enjoyed the party. Heh.

Gosh. Now... that all seems like ages ago.

I _want_ to keep Jareth laughing, and well, I'd certainly like another kiss... especially if he'll do it like that again...

But, I can't.

Because he's gone missing.

Yeah.

Sunday, you see, I waited. I even primped (oh gosh, don't tell anyone!). Usually, he comes at 7:30-ish, but next thing I knew, 7:30 came and went.

At that point, I figured that maybe he felt awkward, that, hey, maybe he was as nervous as I was, and didn't know how to face me, or something. Then, later in the evening, when _he never came at all, _I was certain that he'd changed his mind. Not that he really had made up his mind on anything, or that there was anything to make his mind up on. You know what I mean.

I thought, oh well, I'll see him on Monday night.

But... he never came then, either. I emailed him, worried. No answer. I tried to go Underground myself... he had, after all, recently explained to me the theory of my portals, but... it didn't work. I tried and tried... no dice.

Toby, though, has mastered the art of going Underground, and he did go. There, in the castle, he met two guests that Jareth had mentioned would be visiting, the Lady Rel (his former... girlfriend...) and her new instructor. They were friendly to Toby, but they said that Jareth wasn't there, and... they didn't know where he was, either.

Cue Sarah's panic.

But, I didn't know that until today.

This morning... I got an email from Jareth. No introductions, no preamble... this is what he said:

"If I were to ask you to come Underground... permanently... what would you say?"

And that was it.

I panicked. I cried. I came up with my answer. I replied... and I never heard anything else.

I had told him - now don't freak out now, okay? - that if he asked me... I would go. If _he_ asked me. And my only stipulation, my only request, would be that... I want to be with him, if I do. Because... well, first off, aside from all the 'I'm probably falling head over feet for him' thing, he's the only person I know there, really. Aside from my friends... but he's the only Fae. Secondly, when I'm with him, I know I'm safe, and I feel that I can do anything. Third, this adds in the 'head over feet' thing, I don't _want_ to go Underground with anyone else...

So, if _he_ asked me, then yes, I would agree.

But... was he asking? Or was he just asking a hypothetical question? Was he just asking 'if he asked'? I don't think he was actually asking. I think he just wanted to know, in case he ever wanted to ask. Or... something.

I DON'T KNOW!!

And... and... now, no one knows where he is! Not even Rel! Or Toby! Or... anyone! And I would email Troink, a goblin friend of mine, but what if he doesn't want them to know he's gone, and I tell them, and they start a riot or something? That would be bad. So, I have to sit here, and just wait!

And I'm frightened. What if he... just... left? Ran away? Left me?

But why wouldn't he say anything, if that was the case?? Surely, even if I was horrid to him and he never wanted to see me again, he'd at least keep contacting Toby, right?

Sue... I'm scared.

I'm going to try to sleep now. Work is going to be too early. And... heck, I'll be checking my email every hour on the hour, anyway.

I'll keep you posted on... whatever.

Sarah

xXx

CAST

in alphabetical order

Amara – La-Petit-Aviateur

Karen – OceanFae

Rob – Yodeladyhoo

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Sue – Whisper Branson

Toby – Kore-of-Myth


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 30, 2008 5:45 AM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Toby!

I'm so happy that you wrote me. I've been so curious to know about you. I'm glad to know that you weren't shouting at me. You must be more careful about the capital letters. ;-)

Sarah told me all about her studies and yours. It's very exciting to me. Who would have thought that your magic would be so strong, considering that both of you have lived Aboveground your whole lives? It's pretty amazing!

It's good that you're practicing with crystals. It's very important to learn to focus, and something tells me you would benefit from that! If you come to visit me, I'll SHOW you what kind of animal I can transform to. ;-)

Yes, I have a lot of homework, but I also have time to play. I like to play with my dolls, especially the beautiful dancing doll in the music box that Sarah gave to me. Maybe you know it. Sarah said that King Jareth told her I look like the doll! Isn't that something? I like to play with Fluffers, of course, and my friends Emma (she's my neighbor), and Nicholas, who studies with me. I don't spend as much time with Nicholas these days, though. He sort of looks at me funny sometimes, like he can't remember where he is. Odd.

I could never trade my dear Fluffers! I'm training him to be a sort of assistant for when I start practicing with real patients. He's very clever! But, if you'd like, we can share him when you come to visit me. I do hope you'll bring Cluckers as well.

I don't know what 'uber' means, but if you're coming with King Jareth, the distance doesn't really matter. I'm sorry to hear about the eggs. I HATE burned eggs. :-P

You're nine now? Wow. And you like to hang with the goblins? Do be careful! I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself! Those silly goblins have no common sense at all, and they don't injure easily. So they can do things that would hurt a boy like yourself without injuring themselves at all. I won't tell Sarah that you're sneaking to the Underground IF you find a way to visit me sometimes. ;-) I don't have any other brothers or sisters besides you and Sarah, and it would be nice to spend time with you.

I haven't heard form King Jareth since he brought Sarah's gift to me. He doesn't visit very often, usually. I hope everything turns out well! Please give my love to Sarah. I have to go to my lessons now!

Lots of love,

Bethany

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, July 30, 2008 6:13pm

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Last Night

Toby,

Well, I'm glad that you and Maggie are having fun. Be careful with your magic when you're with her, though.

Hey, I'm not saying that you're saying anything. ;-)

That's what I thought about Jareth's testing… which is why I stopped. I like purple and all, but it really doesn't go with my apartment much. I don't think Bethany would know… she's studying to be a healer – that's Order, and I think this was caused by Chaos. For now, it's fine… I'm sure I'll get it out eventually.

Somehow.

Hey, that's great that you heard from Bethany ! Well, really, I barely know her myself… I was very tiny when I last physically saw her. I… well, I had a few dreams about her, growing up, but I never knew she was real. Once Jareth comes back, we'll have to work it out to go visit her. I can't do it without him, I'm afraid… because I really don't know where she is! Lol. Yeah. We'll talk to Jareth.

I haven't heard from him yet… so I don't think you'll have lessons tonight. I'm sure he got called away on King-business, and as soon as he comes back, he'll let you know. It's probably something top-secret, you know? Fae Courts and all that. But he'll come back, and everything will be okay. No worries, kid.

Ack! SHOOT! I forgot!! I have dinner tonight with Rob in… FIFTEEN MINUTES! Oy. I was going to say that you and I could practice together, but… perhaps we'll do that Friday, if Jareth isn't back by then, okay? You can teach me you're spinning tricks.

Oh NO! I'VE GOT A GAME NIGHT TONIGHT!! Shoot… I've got to email Troink and quick or else… uh, that SO won't be good.

Gotta run!

Love ya,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, July 30, 2008 6:23pm

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: No game night tonight!!

Troink!

Oh, I'm SOOOO sorry, but I have to cancel tonight Uno night!! First of all, I can't seem to master my portals yet, so I can't bring people here, but secondly I have a… some place I need to be in a few minutes and I won't be able to make it.

Please, could you tell the others? And let them know I'm sorry?

I'm sorry Troink… I miss all you guys, and I really want to have our Wednesday nights again... Maybe soon? We'll try next week.

Also… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but… have you seen King Jareth? Do you know where he is? I'm just… wondering. That's all.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 30, 2008 6:24 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Begging Assistance

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Highness,

I have delayed in writing you as I did not wish to concern you without good cause, but I am afraid that I am at the end of my rope! I hope that you will be able to help me! _Please_ tell me that you have some idea of where your son might be. I have not seen hide nor poofy hair of him since the first day I arrived in his thrice-cursed castle.

Draconis and I came here on Saturday, rather earlier in the day than I had anticipated due to the old dragon's aversion to bazaars. In fact, Jareth had not returned from his young apprentice's birthday celebration yet. We settled ourselves into my old room and the one next to it and waited for your son to arrive. When he did, he greeted us very cordially, but he seemed terribly distracted. I know him perhaps as well as anyone save you and I had not the slightest idea what he was feeling. Sad? Happy? Angry? It seemed like all at once.

Almost as soon as he had welcomed us to his kingdom, he retreated into his tower. I have not seen him since. Through Sunday, Draconis and I waited as patiently as possible... My temper may have gotten the better of me once or twice, as I was not very impressed with our host, but Draconis kept me from doing any permanent damage to the furniture. Monday came and I had had enough, so I ventured into the tower myself. He was simply not there, and no sign of where he might have gone.

That night, I met young Tobias. He was quite a charming lad, though clearly concerned about the absence of Jareth. He confided that he had not heard from his sister since the celebration, either. You do not suppose they are somewhere together, do you? Have you heard from him?

Please, Your Highness, if you can offer any help in this, I would be very grateful. Draconis and I were scheduled to continue on to my home yesterday, but we have remained lest complete chaos descend upon the kingdom. Thus far we have been forced to quell three civil wars and a limbo party!

It has been _beyond_ horrific.

I have attempted to scry Jareth's location, but my magic was blocked. I am relieved to say that I recognized the magic blocking me as Jareth's, so I do not believe he is being held against his will. Of course, as you well know, scrying is Water magic, and that is my worst element. If there is anyone in the entire Underground who can find him, it is you. If you have not heard from him yourself, could you perform a scrying? I am growing desperate for any information.

Yours gratefully,

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, July 30, 2008 7:10 PM

**To: **LittleHealere(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Bethany,

I'll be more careful about the caps next time. really.

I really am liking the studies though we havent been doing much the past couple of days...I can get myself Underground now which took a long time but is really great. its helpful on lesson night. I cant believe Sarah is so strong...did you hear about how she held back her magic and evderyone thought she got struck by lightning? Only then did she actually believe she had magic. Silly.

Jareth keeps telling me the same thing about the focussing. Why _is_ it so important anyway? I actually got the crystal to turn the right color the other day because I _wasnt_ focusssing. Weird.

Thats not fair! Cant you give me a hint bout what you turn into? Please??

Sarah gave you her music box? She didnt tell me that. I always thought Sarah looked like the doll...so you must look like Sarah then! I dont look like Sarah at all cause I look like my mom, Karen, who isnt you guys Mom.

Cluckers doesnt really play that much...his tail gets in the way too much.

You get funny looks too? Okay...I used to think those funny looks (Jareth and Sarah used to have them) were from cooties which happens when you get the mushies. But then Maggie started getting those looks too so of _course_ it couldnt be cooties. I dunno what it is. Doesnt really matter I guess...

If Sarah and I get to visit I will bring Cluckers! Sarah will bring Duncan (Jareth gave her a Mog Lion. Do you know how rare those are? 'Parently Sarah doesnt know but Im not supposed to tell her.) and we can share. Fluffers is your assistant? Going to be your assistant? Wow. See, I told Jareth that chickens were great and really smart and he just gave me a _look_. Not hte mushy/cootie one. The 'im-thinking-throwing-you-in-the-bog' one. I shut up.

Im usually careful bout the goblins. Do you know that if you give them vitamins they actually are a bit normal and quiet? Its weird but im not supposed to give them to them anymore.

Where are you anyway? I would sneak there though Im not really supposed to...but where are you? Near Jareth? Far? By the mountains? And id have to probably get my feather 'cause I cant just take one of Jareth's cloaks...

Uber means Super. It's a word my dad uses...I mean our dad.

You've not heard from Jareth either? Drats. Im emailing Sarah after this and will let her know. And Ill pass on the love.

I feel like a girl.

Lots of Love, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 30, 2008 7:17 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Sarah,

I am being careful. More careful. I dont think it'd be good to let Maggie know even _if_ she'sa good friend.

Good. Cause Im not saying anything. Not anything at all.

Jareth seems to like the color purple. He gave a purple tshirt the other day. Maybe that was a trick or something??

And maybe Bethany could get it out because it's the opposite? I dunno. Drats, I should have asked her. SHe just emailed me and I emailed back. She said to pass on her love (she's really big on that) and that she wants to see us. and also she hasn't seen Jareth either.

Im worried Sarah. Arent you? Im going to email Rel (Jareht's friend/person/old apprentice) and see if she knows anything. Its kinda weird how everyone Underground has email...cause its technology and they have _magic_. Well so do we but people who dont have magic have email so its weird.

Love, Toby

P.S. Dinner with Rob? And the goblins will know about it? Why am I worried?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, July 30, 2008 7:26 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hey

Hi Lady Relisasha (did I spell that right? and is that the right title? Jareth never said...)

How are you and your...um, husband? Are you still at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City? You said i could email you if I liked, and after emailing my sister Sarah and my sister Bethany I um, thought I should email you.

Is Jareth in the Labyrinth? Sarah hasnt heard from him except an email the morning of the day I met you. I havent either and you didnt say anything...were worried. Hes our friend, and wed just like to know hes okay. Maybe heare something.

Plus there's lessons. I missed _so _many last week cause I had to learn how to come Underground on my own. Not fair.

But back to jareth - we'd really like to know where he is. And I _know_ hes not on an errand. I could tell. You shift your eyes too much. Plus the setting your finger on fire, putting it out, setting on fire, putting it out, thing was a give away.

I think i shouldnt be reading Sarah's old books anymore. Im too su-sus-suspishous. Yeah, thats it.

From, Toby Williams

P.S. Um, if this is rude sorry but Jareth really hasnt taught me that much on the proper things except for saying hello and goodbye to him and youre a girl so things are different. Well youre not really a girl cause youre round Sarah's age and she doesnt like being called a girl but...

Im just going to end this email now. Sorry bout the too much typing.

CAST

in alphabetical order

Bethany – AmericanWoman

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Toby – Kore-of-Myth

Danika's Note: Hey guys, are you going nuts yet? I know, Marti and I are horrible people. At least be soothed in the fact that nobody on the cast knows what's going on, either.

So, we haven't done this in a while, but let's get some opinions again. Tell us what you think of Sarah's adorable little big sister, Bethany, as played by the pulchritudinous AmericanWoman.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 31, 5:47 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Underway

Your Ladyship,

Ludo and I have set out to find His Majesty, Lord Jareth, King of the Goblins. I shall endeavor to locate him quickly and beseech him to contact you to explain his absence, if not return to the castle. I thank you for granting me an audience this morning and also for your guidance in providing me with a goal. I will send regular updates to report my progress, and please do alert me if His Majesty returns on his own.

Your Humble Servant,

R.S. Didymus

Quester for the King

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 31, 6:12 AM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** His Majesty

Hoggle,

Where are you, brother? My concern grows by the minute. Please do send me a brief communiqué to at least tell me that you are alive and well.

I am off on another quest, though not at the order of His Majesty. Verily, His Majesty is the subject of my quest! You see… I was feeling a bit lost. Not knowing what else to do, I stopped off at the castle and requested an audience with King Jareth. Instead, I was shown to none other than Lady Relisasha, who is filling in, so to speak. I can assure you that my teeth were chattering mightily! Even the bravest of knights fears something, and I fear being barbequed, thank you very much!

At any rate, Hoggle, I was quite shocked and appalled to learn _why_ Lady Relisasha was standing in… It appears that the king is missing!

She is not at all happy to be stuck at the castle with the goblins, but she does not dare leave when their king is away. No one seems to know where he is; even Master Tobias and Lady Sarah are concerned. I was quite concerned as well, but on top of that, I was worried that I was about to be fried to a crisp! She was frustrated and fuming and… looking dangerously combustible, if you want the truth!

To her credit, however, Lady Relisasha managed to give me orders to find His Majesty without the use of much conflagration; only the draperies suffered a bit of a scorching. Her exact words to me were "go and find that bloody, good-for-nothing # before I decide to serve all of his goblins well done!"

The use of the odd figures, found above the numbers of my keyboard and utilized by pushing down on 'shift' at the same time, represent words that I do not care to repeat, and that I was quite shocked to hear tumbling forth from a lady's mouth! Still, I would rather endure her foul diatribe than be turned into Fox Flambé!

Do write back soon, Hoggle. I will not rest easy in my mind until I know that you are all right.

As Ever,

R.S. Didymus

Knight of the Bog

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 30, 2008 1:13pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No game night tonight!

Lady,

Troink did as dee lady requested. Troink understands that it will most likely be a long time befor we get to have dee game nights agen. Troink however is still sad and feels ignored.

Dee other Goblins understood.

Troink prays (witch is a first) that next week we get to play agen.

Dee Kingy? Ummmm... it's been awhile.

Troink NEEDS Uno!

P.S. BUTTONS! Troink loves that word...

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 31, 2008 3:39 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Dear Toby,

I'm glad that you're enjoying studying with King Jareth. I don't see how you could NOT enjoy studying with him, but I'm glad that you are. It must be so much fun! The reason you must focus is so that you don't have an accident like Sarah. Poor dear! She must have been so scared. It might not be exactly the same as what happened to Sarah, but believe me, you would NOT enjoy it. I'm glad she believes she has magic now. It's kind of late for her to start learning to use it now, as big as she is, but since she's so powerful, I think it'll be okay.

It's funny that your magic worked when you weren't focusing on it. Maybe you were really focusing on something else, and it just all came together. Does that sound right?

That's not fair? You ARE my brother, aren't you? You sound just like me. :-) Mama always tells me I say that too often. Even King Jareth said something about 'these Williams children and their delicate sense of fairness' once when I said it. Mama had told me to say goodbye to him and finish my homework before it got too late. It really wasn't fair! It's not like he visits me everyday! :-( Alright, I will tell you what I can transform into, but I want you to guess why I chose it. I can transform into an Osprey. Can you guess why? ;-)

I can't wait to see what you look like. I wonder what your mom looks like. I guess she won't be coming with you? It would be nice to meet her, and see Daddy again. I guess he doesn't remember me. People don't usually remember the wished-away children, but Sarah remembered me for some reason...

Yes, Nicholas has been giving me these funny looks for a few weeks, and I don't know why! I don't know what's wrong with him. We always used to have such fun together, and now he's acting strange. Sometimes he pulls my braids when our teacher isn't looking. But not hard. I don't know if he's angry at me, and that's why he does it, but if he were angry, he would pull my braids hard, right? Maybe I'll ask Sarah about it. What are cooties?

King Jareth (you just call him 'Jareth'??) gave Sarah a mog lion?? Oh, my! OH, MY! That's not at all the kind of gift one would give to just a student! How exciting!! Yes, Fluffers will be my assistant and keep my younger patients happy while I'm examining them. He can dance and sing (sort of...) and keep the children from being scared. I don't think King Jareth likes chickens very much. Don't tell him, but I don't think they like him very much either. I won't tell you what Fluffers did on his cloak when he was sitting with us, having tea and rainbow cake on his last visit. (Have you ever had rainbow cake? It's amazing. I'll ask Mama to make it when you come.) Just to be safe, don't mention chickens around him again. ;-)

Vitamins make goblins behave well? I'll have to ask my teacher about that. I'm really dreading treating goblins! They're so destructive!

I don't live in the Goblin Kingdom, but I'm not far from the border. I'm not as far as the mountains. We're close to the foothills. I think it's better to come with King Jareth the first time, so you can see where I live, and then you can come back by yourself the next time. ;-)

No, I really don't kow where King Jareth is. Has it really been a long time since you heard from him? He hasn't come for your lessons or anything? I hope there's nothing wrong!

What do you mean you feel like a girl? Maybe you're using the wrong feathers. You should be sure that you use a male bird's feathers, because even when you transform back into a boy, some of the bird stays with you. Didn't you know that?

Lots of Love,  
Bethany

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, July 30, 2008, 4:11PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: SARAH!!

SARAH!!

GAH!! I could kill him!!

You just don't do THAT!!

Do you need alone time?!

Do you need girl time?!

Do you want me to bake you cookies?

Do you want me to hunt him down? I don't know how I'll do it but the power of best friends is stronger than any old Goblin King's magic!!

I will I'll hunt him down!!

No wait we'll hunt him down! You just don't pop a question like that and vanish!!

Oh no!! That is toying with emotions and that is WRONG!! I will not stand for it!! Nope!!

When do you get off work? I'm coming over and we are going to work through this. We will watch Disney Fariy Tales or if we're not into the love theme we can watch action flicks... I'm sure my brothers won't mind if I borrow some. We'll do something!

I promise I am going to get you through this. No one has the right to break your heart and I will make sure even Jareth knows it!

Sue

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 31, 2008 4:59 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Bethany,

It is fun learning with jareth. Mostly. Some times he gets angry though. Like if you mention his clothes. Or Rob. Or how cool the chickens are. Or if you tease him. Or if you tell him hes sick.

But mostly he's cool. :D

Sarah is really really powerful. Shes learning slowly but she should be alright. I think. If she keeps practicing.

I was...actually trying _not_ to focus on something. Someone actually. I had a crystal in my hand and I spinned it a bit, and then it became really red. So maybe that happened...though is the magic sometimes triggered by feelings? Like when Sarah got really annoyed at this guy and then punch bowl exploded? I wasnt there but she said it wasnt magic. But now _I_ know better. She still has a bit of a scar on her elbow...

Im pretty sure I am your brother. Sarah really doesnt say 'its not fair'. She gives me this _look_ (the one thats like 'hold it right there buster') when I say it. Dont know what Jareth means then...plus I havent been _talking_ to Jareth (or typing) for that long. A month. Two maybe? I dunno.

You're an osprey? Wow. So were all hunting birds then. Sarah is a falcon and I'm a hawk and you're an osprey. I saw a picture of one (wikipedia is _awesome_) it's kinda white and black. So if you look like Sarah, maybe cause it's like that? the page said it also likes fish and lives by the sea. Do you like fish a lot? I dont. It tastes wierd I think.

but if you like it thats fine. Im just saying I dont,

Mom says me and Sarah have Dad's nose. Sarah says I look like the boy version of my mom. Dad doesn't really say anything except I'm going to get his muscles. I dont think this is such a good thing since he doesnt really have any but dont tell anyone I said that. My mom looks like...uh waht's it? I heard her talking about it with Mrs. MacGregor the other day...she looks like she's from an old movie with her hair short and curly and blonde.

Mom and dad dont actually know about the magic. Sarah and I are keeping it a secret though they met Jareth the other day. Mom was convinced for a bit that he was Sarah's _boyfriend_. But that my mom. She's very picky. Nosy. I dont know how we've kept the secret for so long. she finds out about _everything_ eventually.

Maybe Sarah remembers you because she went Underground with you? Or at least thats what she said. Or maybe its the magic.

That's weird about Nicholas. My friend Maggie - shes different than the other grils cause she actually plays with the boys the magic games and she doesnt like the girly stuff - she keeps starting at me. And doing the 'gushing' thing. 'OH TOby that's the bestest _ever_.'

She sounds like she's from a Chicken movie. Plus she does the staring thing. And giggles. And Maggie _doesnt_ giggle.

A cootie...is something you get from people doing the mushy stuff together. You know - hugs and kisses and touching and all that. I thought they were bad but apparently they're not. They maybe dont even_ exist_ but I'm not 100 sure.

Yeah, Jareth (he let me call him that. did he say you had to call him as 'king'?) did give Sarah a mog lion. This was even _before_ he started teaching her. I think it was right before he started teaching me.

Cluckers can SING? That is so totally cool. cluckers can't do anything except catch fairies. And pierce your ear drums. With his yowls.

I dont think Jareth likes the chickens either though he has so many. I dont know _why_ he does.

Fluffers didn't you know..._poo _on him, did he? Did he?

Give me a sec. Im about to explode cause im trying not to laugh.

-- Okay. Im back. No more thinking about...that. I think Im going to start laughing again...I havent had rainbow cake yet. Marcel said he only makes it on special occassions. Lady Rel (right now shes at the Castle) said that its really good.

im jealous.

The foothills? When I see Jareth next...or hear from him, I'll ask him when Sarah and I can visit. Then I'll sneak over if I can. _promise._

ive not heard from Jareth since Saturday, my birthday. Sarah heard from him a couple of days ago, but we haven't been having lessons. Lady Rel wouldnt say anything either.

Um, you probably dont have much reason to worry though. Im sure he'll be back soon...Y eah, Im sure he will.

Besides, he's _Jareth_. It's not like anything could actually _harm_ him.

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. No! Not about that - the whole love thing. It's girly. Mushy. I guess it's fine cause we're brother and sister but still...I feel like im the little baby with wings on Valentines day. 'Cept im wearing clothes.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, July 31, 2008 5:02 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Begging Assistance

To

_Lady Relisasha  
_  
My dear lady,

I wish I could tell you my son's whereabouts but I don't have the slightest inkling of where he could be. He has never taken this long to write to me since he gave me my Hand Pilot and he has never simply not responded to my message. I waited a few days to allow him time to host you and your instructor but I have yet to hear from him since. It seems so odd that he would return briefly only to disappear. He would never leave his subjects to their own devices, he knows the consequences all too well. I thank you on his behalf for preventing the kingdom from falling in on itself. Perhaps I can brave tending to the goblins so you two could go home... Yes my dear, I care for you (and Jareth) _that_ much. And why would he leave Tobias without any guidance beforehand? He mentioned that he and Sarah had a brief romantic moment but that was the last I'd heard of her. It's all so very strange...

I will do what I can to find him with my abilities. Still, if he does not wish to be found my hands will be tied. I will write you with the result as soon as I can. In the meantime, if you need me to come relieve you of your watch over the castle please tell me and I will come take your place in a heartbeat. I doubt the little hellions will give me any trouble. Believe it or not, they seem more fearful of me than of your fire.

Sincerely yours,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 31, 5:37 PM

**To:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

Didymus,

I am... Alive. It hurts just breathin', but I gets to live for another day.

Whatever he's up to, Jareth knows what he's doin'. Most of the time. I may hate him, but I gives 'im credit for not being stupid. Blind, maybe, but not stupid.

I don't know what happened to him, but I know what happened to me. Your timin' of tellin' me about the Bog's creation was almost like fate, it was. It knows somethin's happenin'.

Very weak. Will send more when I can stays awake.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, July 31, 6:55 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

Hoggle,

I have had no success in locating the king. You must confess, it is not like him to disappear like this... not without leaving word with someone!

It hurts to breathe? Oh, dear... I should be relieved that you are alive, and I am, but your electronic communication has served to increase my anxiety on your behalf! Do please write again with details soon!

I must go... Ludo is... Oh dear.

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July , 2008 7:44 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** About last night

Hey Sarah:

Just wanted to tell you that I had a great time enjoying dinner with you. Thanks for being such a sport when my souffle fell flat! (That's usually my signature vegetable dish. I just don't understand what happened to it) You did seem a little preoccupied, though. Is there anything you want to talk about? Is it about that Jareth guy? (Did you ever start taking piano lessons with him?) Am I asking too many personal questions? I'm sorry if I am.

Anyway, just remember, I'm always here for you.

Rob 8-)

P.S.--Don't forget; Coney Island Waffle Cone is on hand in my freezer!

xXx

**From**: FairiesBite(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 31, 2008 8:05pm

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: No game night tonight!

Oh, Troink!

I'm so very sorry. I don't mean to ignore you… it's just that ever since I blew up, I've been worried about using my magic the wrong way. I tried really hard to make the portals again, the right way, like the King told me to, but… I only managed to get some really odd purple goo all over. I think it permanently stained my carpet… and ruined the wristband I was wearing.

I just can't get them on my own. I need the King's help… he was going to show me how, but now… he's not around.

I miss you all… I want to play Uno, with you, too.

I'll pray for next week as well.

Lady loves you,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesBite(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 31, 2008 8:45PM

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: SARAH!!

Hey Sue,

No, no! Don't… well, I would say don't be mad at him, but… I suppose if I weren't so worried about him, I would probably be mad, too.

I_ know_ you don't do that… and I think he would know that, too, which is why I'm worried. Oh, I hope he's okay. I really do. I've talked to Toby about it a little bit, and… I try to be positive with him, because I don't want him to worry, but… I'm just…

Do you ever feel that something is about to happen? Seriously… I've been anxious. There is so something in the air… and I'm worried about Jareth.

I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner… I've been so… distracted…

Heck. Rob. He asked me out to dinner and… I didn't think much of it. He goes fishing all the time, and he said he had too much, so he offered to make me dinner, and I just agreed without thinking. I'm a tad concerned that he may have had the wrong idea about it, though…

I think… I think I need some girl time. But, oh, for the love all that is righteous and holy, no baked goods! It's the last thing I need. I'm not very hungry. But I could use the company.

He hasn't broken my heart. Not really. I mean… it was just a kiss. It… we… it wasn't like we'd made any promises or anything. And I'd be a complete ninny if I just gave my heart away over a kiss… even if it was a really good one.

See you when you can make it,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesBite(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, July 31, 2008 9:05pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: About last night

Hey Rob,

Dinner was nice. You sure know how to cook a mean fish. :-) And I didn't mind about the souffle… it still tasted yummy.

Um. Yeah, sorry I was so distant. Yeah… it was about Jareth. He and I have been… well, yes, he kinda started giving me lessons. Things were going great… but now… I'm not sure where he is. He kinda dropped off the map, ever since a couple of days ago and… I've just been really worried about him.

I mean, it's not like he really has any tie to me or anything, and he's totally free to do as he pleases. And he's a busy person, so I could very well just be freaking out for no reason.

No, you're not asking too many questions. You're my friend, and welcome to ask me whatever you like.

I know you are, and I appreciate it.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, July , 2008 9:38 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** About last night

Sarah, you're such a sweet, kind, loving soul. You worry about everybody and everyone. Take this Jareth guy (am I spelling his name right?) Yeah, you've known him for a real long time and your family seems to trust him, but has he given you any reason for you to trust him? I mean, He pops back into your life (granted, through your brother) and makes a mess of you for a couple of weeks. Then, you calm down, invite him over for a game of cards and now he's gone? No cell phone number, nothing?

Pardon me for saying this, and if I'm wrong, just let me know, but you deserve a guy who'll always be there for you. You're a really special type of woman, Sarah. (oh God...) You deserve a guy who is going to be dedicated to you. Do you remember my motto? (Hint: I just told you in the previous sentence). Geesh, I must be blushing down to my feet. My fingertips are even warm!

You know, this isn't really the right place to talk about this sort of thing. Can we talk in person? Let me know, I'll knock on the door three times. If you want to continue this conversation, we can in the hallway or someplace neutral, like the laundry room or the diner around the corner.

Just so you know, I've felt this way about you for a real long time. I'm just...I don't know...you're just such a wonderful person, Sarah, I-I-I...I just don't know how to approach someone as wonderful as you.

Let me go and knock on your door. Please, let's talk.

Robert

CAST

in alphabetical order

Amara – La-Petit-Aviateur

Bethany – AmericanWoman

Didymus – FairiesMidwife

Hoggle – Anij

Rob – Yodeladyhoo

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Sue – Whisper Branson

Toby – Kore-of-Myth

Troink – Sylistra the Scholar


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 11:12 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

Toby,

Do not worry about being proper with me. You may refer to me as simply Rel. Jareth is not usually so fussy about such things. Not like his mother!

I am fine, thank you for asking. Heavens, Draconis is not my husband! He is my friend and instructor. I know that he does not speak much, but he is not always very comfortable in man form. He is actually a dragon, you see. Perhaps if you come visit again, I will have him show you. I have a feeling that you would like that.

And yes, much to my dismay, we are still at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. (Honestly, who thought of such a ridiculous and wordy name for a castle?)

Unfortunately, Jareth has not returned from whatever task has taken him from his kingdom. Believe me, you will know when he returns. (You will probably be able to hear his tortured screams from there.)

I wish that I could help you with your lessons, but unfortunately, I am fairly limited to fire magic. Perhaps…

I spoke with Draconis. He by no means specializes in Chaos, but he says that he should at least be able to help you with your focus exercises. They are the important ones right now to help you keep from doing yourself harm. What were the times you usually had lessons with Jareth? Until he returns, Draconis says that you may come study with him.

Sincerely,

_Rel_

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 12:08 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Toby,

You tease King Jareth? Oh, dear. Try not to make him angry. He's a very powerful mage. I have a feeling he must really like you and Sarah, but it's better to be careful.Who is Rob?

The crystal became red? What were you trying NOT to focus on? Something embarrassing? :-P Red? Haha. Sarah made a punchbowl explode? On accident? I hope she's paying attention to her lessons. She shouldn't be able to do things like that accidentally!

I don't really like fish that much, but it is why I chose to be an Osprey. Have fun eating mice and snakes! I don't think fish taste as weird as they do. ;-p But if you like it, that's fine. Oh, my! I'm just teasing you. You don't really remember eating them when you transform back to your original self, but I hate the idea of it. Besides, you have to stay in your bird form for quite a while before getting hungry, usually.

You look like your mom? So you are blond, then. I have dark brown hair like Sarah. Amd my eyes are brown, not green like Sarah's. What color are your eyes? Daddy doesn't have muscles? He used to be the strongest man ever. He must be getting old now... Who's Mrs. MacGregor?

Daddy and your mom met King Jareth and thought he was Sarah's boyfriend? Is that like a suitor? Haha. He's a king! Don't they know that? How silly. Why are you two keeping the magic a secret? You're both very powerful, so they're sure to find out sometime! Maybe it's better to tell them before they get a surprise...

Doesn't the staring thing make you feel like you have something weird on your face or in your teeth? It makes me nervous. Nicholas doesn't do the 'gushing'. He just acts like a jerk. It's terrible! He used to be such a nice boy. :-( At least he doesn't giggle. :-P I never heard of cooties before. I'll ask my teacher about them tomorrow. Why would you think that Sarah and King Jareth had them? And, no, he didn't tell me I HAD to call him by his title, but that's what everyone does. They call him either King Jareth or Your Royal Majesty, if they're speaking to him.

Fluffers can SORT OF sing. It's more like screeching, but you can hear the tune, kind of. The best part is the dancing. He's so funny, bobbing up and down. I had him do it one time when I was taking a bandage off of Emma's knee (she fell down and scraped it up and we wanted to see if there was a scar), and she was laughing to hard to notice. I think he will be a big help to me. :-)

And, no, Fluffers didn't poo on HIM. It was on his cloak! But don't tell him anything! He probably thinks it happened at his castle. Do the chickens still run freely through the whole castle? If I had a house full of chickens, I might kick them like he does, but I find that one chicken is just perfect.

Marcel is right. We usually only make rainbow cake on special occasions, and having my brother and sister come for a visit would be a VERY special occasion. Have you met the Lady Rel? I've never met her, but I heard OF her. What's she like? Do take care of Cluckers around her. It seems that he catches fire easily, from what you told me before. You wouldn't want to have anymore accidents with her around. Some animals are just more flammable than others.

I'll TRY not to worry about King Jareth. He was always so kind to me. I'd hate to think anything was wrong. If I hear anything, I'll be sure to tell you. You tell me if you hear anything.

Lots of Love,

Bethany P.S. Love is not 'girly'! There's nothing wrong with loving your family. I'd think there was something wrong with you if you DIDN'T love your family. And Cluckers. :-D

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 2:08 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hey

Rel,

Oh that's good. Im never sure about these things...Jareth's mum is strict bout it? Ill keep that in mind in case I meet her.

Hey does she know where Jareth is??

Mr. Draconis is a DRAGON?? I MET A DRAGON AND NO ONE TOLD ME?? WHY?? He was really neat. I was wondering why his moustache looked a bit funny...no offense. He'd show me that he's a dragon? That'd be awesome! I am supposed to have a lesson tonight but Sarah wanted to practice with me...

so you're still at the castle. It is a really long name for it. Why dont they just call it the Goblin Castle?

Tortured Screams? Uh oh...but you still dont know where he is. Its been almost a week. Is he ever gone like this before??

Mr. Draconis would be willing to teach me? Or help me focus a bit? Sarah and I have been meeting Jareth late on Wednesdays and Fridays, and like 7 on Mondays. Could Sarah come too if we did a lesson tonight?? Do you want to email her to ask her? She has email too (she's on it alot). It's FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Thanks for the info...From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 3:00 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Hello

Bethany,

Do you happen to have a nickname? Your name is kinda long to type...

I dont tease Jareth that much. What happens after isnt really good...Sarah teases him a bit and he doesnt really seem to mind. Rob is Sarah's neighbor. They're friends. Jareth and Duncan dont like him but I dont know why. He's kinda neat. In a um, boring sorta way. He's nice.

yeah, the crystal became red. I was focussing on...promise not to tell anyone? Good. Well...see Sarah did this scavenger hunt at my B-Day and me and Maggie went off for a clue. We thought it was in the Laundry room. Maggie then said she really liked Jareth's crystal spinny thingy and I went and told her how great I was at it and that Jareth was teaching me. Um...I then did some of the simple focussing tings Jareth had me doing and Maggie said she thought it was 'the coolest thing ever'.

Um, then she giggled and gave me this smile and she um...she tapped me on the arm. Weird. Cause she usually hits me and then she went and did _that_. She's not really a 'tapping' person. She's just like...one of the guys. But then she did that girly thing. And I was um, just trying to not focus on that (and some other things) and well, the crystal went red.

Does that make sense?

Yep. Sarah did that on prom night. Plus some other things...You'll have to ask her for the whole story though as she's the better storyteller. Plus I was really little and Sarah doesnt like to tell _everything_.

She's paying attention now though. Mostly. Probably more now that Jareth's not been giving lessons.

Haha! I was right! Bout the fish. Jareth tried to give me a mouse the first time I became a Hawk...it didn't really go that well. I ended up in the Bog (dont worry I dont stink!) after.

I've got blue eyes like my Mom does. Dad has brown eyes so you must get that from him. And Dad doesn't really have muscles...no matter how much he says he's gotten them from Fishing. I think he might be going with Rob sometime soon...

Mrs. MacGregor is this _old_ lady (who looks like she's old) from next door. She babysits me now that Jill my old sitter is gone. She's kinda crazy, always talking 'bout the 'good ole days' and pinches my cheek too much.

She's a big fan of gameshows though and I always make sure to put them on on Mondays. ;)

A boyfriend is someone who, um, - how do you not know this?? - he's um someone who likes a girl. And they um, kiss and stuff. They dont always get married (they often break up) but sometimes they do. So MOm and Dad thought Jareth was Sarah's...suitor I guess is alright though not really the right word according to Dictionary dot com.

And what's so funny about that?

I dont think were going to tell Mom and Dad _any_time soon. They'd freak. completely.

Yeah it does make me feel like I forgot to wash my face even though Mom told me a gazillion times to. It makes me feel...weird. In my stomach. And up where my heart is but that's just crazy, isn't it??

Y'know, I said this to Sarah but if Nicholas is _ever_ really mean to I'd go and take care of him. Really if he's your age I can take him on. I'd go watch those videos at Blockbuster on how to do Karate in an hour and I'd show him not to mess with you! I'd give him a punch _here _and a thwack there, and a hi-yah! and a...

So if something ever happens you just let me know. I'd be there. And I'm going to be ther for Sarah too if anyone does anything to her. Like I promised with Jareth.

I thought Sarah and Jareth had the cooties because they were always touching each other. And Sarah was having trouble focussing. And Jareth took naps. And they just had this _look _in thier eyes. Weird. LIke they were going to start the mushiness. Blech.

I dont think you have to call Jareth 'king jareth'. When he talked about you he seemed to like you. A lot. Defintely enough for you just call him Jareth.

At least in emails.

Fluffers sounds so awesome! I'm really jealous. I cant wait to meet you and him. Sarah can't either.

I'm still laughing bout Jareth's cloak...did he notice?? Yeah the chickens are still everywhere but that's what makes it so awesome! I dont really like kicking them though. The goblins do...

I met Lady Rel the other day. I think I might see her and her friend Mr. Draconis tonight. Have you met a dragon before? Parently he is one and no one told me until after I met him! So COOL!

Lady Rel was...interesting. She's a fire element and she has this habit of setting everything on fire. She's not a big fan of putting _out _the fire though.She was kinda worried when I met her though, so she's probably different normally. She was Sarah's age I think, and she has has kinda crazy hair that went in her face.

Ive still not heard 'bout Jareth but if I do ill let you know.

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Well love isn't really girly but talking about love and passing love all the time is kinda girly. Or frilly. And of _course_ I love my family. And Cluckers. Most of the time. I liked him a lot when I got email...at the moment he's pulling at my toe so I'm not sure how I feel 'bout him at the moment...

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 3:10 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: your birthday party

Toby,

I'm glad you had a good time, isn't that what birthdays are for? Partying?

Anyway, sorry for not writing back, mom shiped me off to dance camp. Yes, i said it, dance camp. It was... there is no words to describe it! Pink dresses, leggings, and the two twos!

Jareth? What kind of funny name is Jareth? oH never mind, his coolness makes up for the funny sounding name! He's teaching Sarah too? I want to see her try to do it, i think it might be funny.

Why would Jareth want to take balley? it's the most horrible thing in the world! But him in a dress would be funny... very funny.

So, no lessons from Jareth... but you'll teach me? Sweet! I can't wait! Elfwars will be so cool after this! We'll have to make the other guys play too, even if they think I have cooties. We will beat them!

From,  
Maggie

PS: when are you going to teach me?

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 3:34 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Begging Assistance

To

_Lady Relisasha_

Dearest Lady,

I attempted the scrying last night and regretfully came up with no results. Jareth is for some unknown reason blocking my ability to locate him. There is something serious happening that he must not want us being privy to. I'm beginning to wonder if Chenea troubles are resurfacing.

I knew I would eventually contact the girl but I always believed it would be through my son and not these means. I would normally refrain from such practices without Jareth's knowledge but things appear rather desperate. I will contact Sarah and see if she could provide any clues.

I appreciate your concern for my son, Relisasha. Your continued vigilance means so much to me. Good luck in keeping a level head. You appear to have more patience than I ever could manage.

Love always,  
_  
Her Royal Highness,_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 01, 2008 4:08pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: About last night

Hey Rob,

Um. I was thinking about last night for most of the day, and… I just wanted to check and make sure we're cool. I know you said we were, but… I still wanted to check.

Like I said last night, when I came out in the hall to talk, I really am flattered, and… oh, Rob, you're one of the best guys I know! And I know that one of these days, you are going to find the right girl, and she will be so blessed and so lucky to have a man like you in her life… I'm just not her. It's… it's terribly unfair, and I'm sorry. You're so wonderful, you really are, but… the heart wants what the heart wants, right?

And… the more I think about it, I think my heart wants… something I never thought it would want.

Are we cool? Please say we're still friends… I hope so, and I… I really hope I didn't hurt you.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)

**Sent:** Friday, August 1, 2008 6:27 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)

**Subject:** Tag your it!

Hey Toby,

Mom took away the glass ball that you let me borrow to practice with, she said I should be practicing something more practal, or something. Not that I can keep the ball off the ground for more than a minute.

We still have to battle to the death in elfwars, too bad mom thinks I should be at home before dark, we could have finished the battle and started the next one. The other boys didn't stand a chance! We used the secret orb powers to beat them to the ground. I'm going to have to use my new war cry on them next time!

Oh, mom's calling me and Becca, gotta go!

See you when I see you,  
Maggie

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, AUG 1, 2008 6:45PM

**To**: FairiesBite(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: SARAH!!

First and foremost I want to apologize for not getting to you sooner. My idiot brother was ironing... yes ironing, his bathroom counter tops! Apparently he didn't like the counter tops so he put floor tiling on it. Well, floor tiling doesn't bend for the sink so he had to remove it. Removing it by ironing a wet towel and steaming it. Low and behold he burnt the towel. Chaa! Idiot.

I totally understand. It's hard to be mad at someone you love. I was probably over reacting anyway. I mean I don't know him as well as you do and he probably has important work to do. He is a King and all... ah screw I can't convince myself that I'm not mad at him... sorry...

Men tend not to know those things. They're a little out of touch with emotions. Still, ignorance is not an excuse.

Yeah... I know the feeling... that makes me worry more... Cue dramatic music...

I should be able to come today... Provided Jake doesn't burn anymore towels.

He did to break your heart. You don't have to make promises or even give your heart away to make promises. trust me, it's one of the strongest and at the same time the weakest point we have.

See ya as soon as I can!  
Sue

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 7:26 PM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it!

Hi Maggie,

Drats she took that one? Is there any way to get it back? I've got some extras...but since Jareth and I've slowed our lessons down (Im not quite sure when we're starting them again) i dont have a way to get any extras. Sarah might have some. Ill check. You try and get it back, 'kay? It's not really good for them to get in the...wrong hands.

Like in the game we played yesterday, 'member? Remember what happened when we let the crystal get in the otherhands? The other boys had the power of it and since the High King and Queen were behind it we lost for a bit before we fought back! We would have beat them once and for all today 'cept you had to go home...your Mom really is picky about these things.

I get the feeling she doesnt like me. Funny since she and Mom get along ok.

We'll beat them tomorrow though! They've got nothing against us while we have the crystal powers. 'Sides - your war cry is _awesome_. They all had to cover their ears and then we got them good!

Great now _my _mom is calling me. Ugh. _mothers._

See ya tomorrow!

From, Toby

P.S. You're getting much better at the crystal spinning. It just takes practice. Which means more lessons...

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, July 26, 2008 7:38 PM

**To: **fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Greetings

To

_Lady Sarah_

I have heard so many wonderful things about you and always hoped to make your acquaintance. I wish it could be under better circumstances. I am Jareth's mother and am in dire need of your assistance. I have not heard from him in nearly a week and now I am quite concerned. He has left his kingdom without leaving it under anyone's care despite the obvious consequences. His apprentice has been gracious enough to keep an eye on things in his absence but I don't know ‑­

how much longer her patience can last. I guess what I am asking of you is if you know anything about my son's whereabouts. Any details, no matter how seemingly insignificant, could prove helpful. Any assistance you can provide will mean the world to me.

Sincerely,

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Friday, August 1, 2008 7:51 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it!

Toby,

Yeah she took it, but I know where she hides stuff like that. Top dwoor of the desk in her study, she still has those baseball cards I got from one of the guys at school last year. But i will be a secret agent and get that ball back, wether or not she likes it. Secret magical balls shouldn't be messed with by moms.

My mom doesn't like anybody, i dont think she does anyway, not even me with the stupid dance lessons she puts me through. I wouldnt worry about her she's just like that.

My new war cry is even better! its like a shreak and a yell and a lot of other noises mixed together. I bet they cry when they hear it! Then we will take their kingdom for sure!

Great bed time see you in the morning!

Maggie

PS- More lessons? when? ;-)

xXx

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 11:02 AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Absolutely Insane

Dear Sarah,

Sorry for not getting back to you earlier, dear. You know how it is around here... We just recently had someone move in down the street. I did my normal thing, what with the baking and house warming gifts just to welcome her into the neighborhood. I think the only good thing that I can say about that visit was that I got to keep my brownies. The woman was vile and rude... and possibly certifiably insane. (that last part is courtesy of Toby. We share the sentiment, I think...)

On your Jareth, it most definitely was NOT just the costume. You know that too. I may be old, (well, older than YOU), but I'm not stupid. That young man really likes you, dear. Your father agrees with me. He grumbles every time I mention Jareth, and that says something, you know.

I have been playing the game we got Toby for his birthday. I was, quite humiliatingly, terrible at it when I first played against him... so I've been practicing while he's away. Its so juvenile, I know, but the game is strangely fun. Not to mention the addictive properties of it.

I must go, dear. I love you,

Karen

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 2008 12:36pm

**To**: RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Greetings

To

_Her Royal Highness,_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Hello… Mumsie? I'm sorry, I had no idea what your name was! Jareth always just called you 'Mumsie'. I am pleased to hear from you. I, too, had hoped to meet you, but most definitely under better circumstances.

Um. You haven't heard anything from Jareth, either? I… I thought that perhaps he had been with you… I'm afraid that I haven't… well, I don't have much to offer you, to help. Still, if it helps at all, I can tell you about the last time I saw and heard from him.

Last time I saw Jareth, it was after… after Toby's party. Toby is my younger brother… though, I'm sure you know that. Anyway, Jareth came with me back to my apartment and we… well… he gave me a kiss. Then he left. That was the last thing I saw of him…

Oh dear, I didn't… I didn't violate some treaty by kissing him, did I? I don't know anything about propriety of this sort of thing, Underground… that's the only reason why I mention it at all… Good heavens. That _wouldn't_ cause a problem, would it? He isn't, like, betrothed to some Fairy Princess, and kissing him caused a civil war or something, did it?

No, that couldn't be it, because…

Okay, the last time I officially _heard_ from him, was an email he sent me, earlier in the week. Whoo… I'm sorry, this is awkward, explaining this to his mother.

It wasn't like his normal emails. There was no introduction, no signature to it, no greeting, no nothing. Only a question. He asked me what I would say if he were to ask me to come Underground, permanently. That was it. I responded, confused, and actually hoped for a little clarification about his question, but he never responded to that.

I've spent the last week trying to find out all I can. He never came to take me to our lessons like he usually does, and I even… well, I thought perhaps this was a test, and he wanted me to try coming on my own, but I got so frustrated and it didn't work.

Which reminds me… I hope you don't mind me asking but… if a person accidentally shot purple magic goo all over their hallway, a goo that faded but left a swirly stain on said person's tan carpet, is there a way to remove the stain? I'm just curious.

But, back to Jareth. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I'm worried, as is Toby. I try to keep calm about it, so I don't worry Toby, but this is not like Jareth at all. He left the Kingdom? Oh no. No. That's bad. His apprentice? Wait. Oh, that's right, that would be Lady Rel, wouldn't it? Is she still his apprentice, even though she left him like that?

Toby mentioned that he met her. I'm glad she's there, but from what I heard, I think you're right about her patience. Has Jareth ever done anything like this before? Why would he do that? Why would he just leave everyone? The goblins, his friends, his family, those who… worry about him? I'm so confused. I just don't understand.

Again, I'm sorry that I can't offer you more information. Believe me, if I had anything, I would let you know. If I hear anything, I _will_ let you know.

Sincerely,

…

Aboveground Secretary/Administrative Assistant

Child Protective and Welfare Services

Entry-level Enchantress, was being taught by Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom

Sarah Williams

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 2008 1:01pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: Absolutely Insane

Dear Karen,

That's okay. Things have been pretty crazy on my end of things, too. Urgh, I understand the neighbor thing. The people that live on the other side of me – not Rob, he's a great neighbor – are up at all hours of the night, and I always hear their TV on… man, I hate their cable. I tried talking to them about it once and… yeah. You probably don't want to hear what their response was.

About Jareth…

I've been doing a lot of thinking this week. You really think he did? Like me, that is. Really? Dad is grumbling. You might be right…

But… I mean… what would you guys think if I did, um, like him? I haven't talked to him about anything… heck, I haven't seen him in a while… but, the more I think about it… would Dad die? Would me dating Jareth kill Dad? Not that I'm dating anyone. Not that Jareth would want to date me. I don't know. I think his mom likes my cooking. That's a good sign, right? Perhaps?

Ack! I'm so danged confused! Things are so crazy right now!!

Sorry about that. I need to have another girl night with Sue. Bad.

So… you've been playing Guitar Hero, have you? I had a feeling you'd like it. Heck, you totally adored the DDR machine at the mall. Lol. Perhaps I'll have to practice on it, too, and battle against you.

I have to go, myself. See you later,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 2008 3:05pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: SARAH!!

Why are your brothers even allowed near electrical outlets?? Seriously.

But… I'm one to talk. Toby was climbing my bookshelves when he was three and setting things on fire when he was five, including the cat's tail…

Brothers. It seriously has to be a boy thing.

I never said that I love… love? Could I be? I… Oh gosh. I can't think about love right now.

Go ahead and be mad at him. One of us ought to be. _I_ ought to be. But… I'm too worried.

You won't believe, though, who emailed me.

Want to take a guess?

Go on. Guess.

Okay, ready for it?

Ready?

Jareth's mother.

…

Okay, now, pick your jaw off the keyboard. I am not joking. His mother. I'm not exactly sure how she got my email address…

DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?? Aside from his mom, I mean.

_She's the former Goblin Queen_.

And she emailed me. She addressed me as 'Lady Sarah'. Holy cow, I had no idea how to respond. I took a guess at the formalities of it all, and hoped I didn't offend her or anything.

But… oh gosh. She emailed me because… Jareth really is missing. He just left everything, even his Kingdom, and no one knows where he is, not even his own mother! And, believe me when I say that if anyone would know where he was, it would be her. He thinks very highly of her, and has been in close contact with her lately.

But she doesn't know where he is. She was emailing to see if I happened to know… but of course I don't.

I'm… really frightened, Sue.

Plus… Rob. He wanted to know if anything was wrong, and I told him that I was worried about Jareth because he's fallen off the map (No, don't worry, Rob has no clue who Jareth really is. He thinks he's a musician, giving Toby guitar lessons and me piano lessons). Then he sent me an email, after you left the other night, asking to talk to me in the hall, because…

Because, as he said in the hall, his face as red as a beet, he's felt very strongly about me for a while now, and that I deserve someone who could be dedicated to me… like him.

I gently explained that he deserved a good woman, and he would make some woman very happy and she would be so lucky to have him in her life… but that she just wasn't me.

Because… I think my heart wants someone else.

Talk about that being the hardest thing I've ever had to say to anyone. I let him down as nicely as I could, I really did! But… I still think I hurt him. He's been quiet, he's not responding much, and when I see him in the hall, he smiles but quickly has to be somewhere else.

I feel like a heel.

Think I could depend on you, when you come over next, to take some 'I'm so sorry' cookies over to him? I tried once, but he wouldn't answer the door. Maybe he will if it's you. Who could resist a spunky red-haired girl, with your smile? Charlie Brown never could. LOL.

Call me when you can.

Talk to you later, girly,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Satruday, August 2, 2008 6:03 PM

**To: **Maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

I dont think your Mom noticed that it was gone today. That was _really _a good thing. Your mom can never stop our powers from stopping the other elfs!!

Baseball cards? Oh right, Mark was into them last year...I lost all of mine after there was the problem with Cluckers, tea cup, and dvd player.

Your Mom doesnt even like the new neighbor that crazy lady - Ethel Camper or something like that. Shes got a gazillion cats and when she saw Cluckers she looked like she was going to nab him! Im glad your Mom doesnt like Ms Camper though - because Ms Camper is _insane_. Who else looks at you like you have a horn growing out of your head?

...um, never mind. too fantasty close y'know? Hehe...

Our war cries let us win today! And think they all said that we'd lose just because you were a girl. They didnt know what they were talking about. :D

Plus we can do the crystal spinning which the others can't.

See you later!

Toby

xXx

**From:** Maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Satruday, August 2, 2008 6:48 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Mom found out I took it back this afternoon after I got home. But I saved it by telling her my balley teacher told me I had to practice with it! i know its a lie, but if i want to get better I had to, right?

I'm sure mom would let me give you the stack of baseball cards in the dwoor, they're not lady like so I can't keep them.

That cat lady is strange, the other day she yelled at me for trying to bet one of her kittens. mOm's illergic to cats, that's why she doesn't like the cat lady, and why i'm only alloud to keep a pet goldfish.

horn? I am not going to even ask...

how many times do I have to tell those boys that me being a girl has nothing to do with my abilitys in war? Maybe they will pick me for their team next time! I wont keep my hopes up though, they still think I have cooties. its not like cooties are real anyway!

I've been practing the crystal spinning by the way, i only dropped once on the car ride back from this evenings balley lesson. Mom was proud, she got me ice cream.

Maggie

xXx

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 7:42 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Re: Absolutely Insane

Dear Sarah,

Oh, your dad would most definitely NOT die if you were to date Jareth, honey. (You can't see it, but I am rolling my eyes grandly at the thought of it.) A minor heart attack, maybe, but he will be fine eventually! Trust me on that one. To think all the years he complained about you NOT having dates and acting the way he does now...

I've pretty much summed it up to his midlife crisis. He thinks that if you start seriously dating, that he will be old. Ugh. Men.

Sarah, who wouldn't love your cooking? Its very nearly sinful.

I think you having a girl night would be a great thing at the moment. You sound absolutely frazzled, dear. If you need anything from the house or just a break from your place, you can always come over here. Toby would be ecstatic... Oh! And we could bad mouth the new 'crazy cat lady' neighbor. (Another Toby dubbed name, dear.)

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 02, 2008 9:25 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Final Decree

To

_Her Highness_

**Heir to the Goblin Kingdom**

Relisasha

I, Jareth, Mage of the Third Circle of Chaos and Second Circles of Fire and Earth, being unwilling to accept the demands set upon me by His Most Royal Majesty, the High King Perron, do hereby officially resign all claims for myself and my future progeny to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom. According to the Law of Ascendency, I do name you, Lady Relisasha, being my most skilled and longest taught apprentice, the new monarch of the Goblin Kingdom.

Long live the Goblin Queen.

_Jareth_

PS- I hope that you will someday be able to forgive me, Rella.

xXx

**From: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 02, 2008 9:45 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **My Sarah

_How you've turned my world, you precious thing._

**CAST**

in alphabetical order

Amara – La-Petit-Aviateur

Bethany – AmericanWoman

Jareth - DanikaLaryena

Karen – OceanFae

Maggie - Bratney

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Sue – Whisper Branson

Toby – Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's Note: **Quick, Marti! RUN! _HIDE!!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 02, 2008, 10:02pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: My Sarah

JARETH! Where ARE you??

Jareth… please… please reply to me. Everyone is worried – _I'm _so worried!

What have I done to your world? To you? What do you mean I turned it? Precious?

Heavens.

Jareth, I'm begging you… please come back. Everyone needs you. Your kingdom, your subject, your friends… me. Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it, we'll find a solution. Just… come back. I miss you. I… need you.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 03, 2008 9:20 AM

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: WHAT. THE. HELL?!

Jareth,

That's IT? No explanation? No _nothing_?! Just, "Oh, by the way, I'm tired of being the King. You go ahead and rule the little morons for a while."

I swear, Jareth, you better be in some sort of bloody mortal peril or I will kill you.

And… if you are in mortal peril, why aren't you telling me so I can help you?!

I just don't know what to do anymore. I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. And you know how dangerous that could be!

Blast it, Jareth. What in the name of all the Fire of Hell is going on and why did you have to bring me into it?!

Rel

**The Goblin Bloody Queen**

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 03, 2008 10:00 AM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara,

I… I do not know what to do anymore…

Please forgive me, Your Highness. I did not get any sleep last night and my words may ramble. I simply… I don't know…

Last night, I received an email from your son. It was very brief and to the point. With little explanation beyond, "being unwilling to accept the demands set upon me by His Most Royal Majesty", he…

Stars above, Amara, he handed over the throne to me! He _knows_ how I hate this place. How could he _do_ this to me? What could possibly have possessed him?!

My fear for him has increased exponentially. I received a Sylvan messenger this morning from the High King, confirming my Ascension. Though I questioned them intensely, they said that Jareth has not been seen at the High Court.

Your Highness, if we do not find Jareth soon, and convince him to undo this foolishness, I do not know what I will do.. I am going mad. I am not meant to be here. I will make the worst possible Goblin Queen. Please, if you can think of anything we have yet to try to find your son, tell me. I will do it!

My only comfort in this ordeal has been Draconis. Though he detests the goblins nearly as much as I, he has stayed by me throughout. Yesterday, when Jareth's correspondence arrived… I had a bit of a breakdown. Draconis was very good to me. He took me into his arms and held me while I alternately screamed and cried. I cannot imagine what I would do in this situation, were he not here with me.

Your Highness, I know that you must be even more distraught over Jareth's disappearance than I. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help search for him. Have you had any luck with the human girl?

Desperately,

…

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

(Great Fire help me…)

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 3, 2008 11:39 AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Greetings

To

_Lady Sarah_

My dear,

It is perfectly fine if you wish to call me Mumsie. As awkward as it may sound Jareth and I have been discussing you for quite some time. I feel as though I know you already and you may refer to me as anything you like.

No, my dear child, you broke no Underground laws the evening of Tobias's birthday. If anything it was the first time Jareth had done something right! I had so hoped that things would have continued to go well but his disappearance seems to have changed that. You've done nothing wrong, Sarah. Please don't doubt yourself.

He asked you to come Underground permanently? Oh my, he never told me that. He wrote me a brief message that he kissed you and that was the end of it. Why would he ask and then not contact you? I grow more and more concerned...

A stain, you say? Oh, I believe _we _could conjure up something. I do not know if my son ever told you but he seems to believe half of your abilities lie in Order. You seem quite capable in Chaos and it shouldn't be too difficult to help you learn its counterpart. It can be undone. You will find out quickly that Order is in essence cleaning up after Chaos. Believe me, I lived the concept the majority of Jareth's early life.

Ah, you know about Lady Relisasha. I simply call her his apprentice even though it has been ages since he formally instructed her. They've only just begun speaking again and on very good terms considering their falling out. Though I don't know how friendly she will be when he finally returns after leaving her with the goblins. If he's smart he'll wear something fireproof.

‑­

It is all so very troubling. It is not at all like him to do something like this and I grow ill just thinking about the possibilities. I am so appreciative of your concern and your continued friendship with my son. I cannot thank you enough for your help and I will tell you of any new developments that come my way. Please tell me if he speaks to you again. Take care.

With love,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. No need to worry about your title, darling. Lady will work just fine. Wouldn't want your dear hands to seize up in a cramp now, would we? That wouldn't do well for your crystal spinning at all.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 03, 2008 11:44 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Beyond Desperate

To

Relisasha

He WHAT?! _WHAT!?_

I... he... he just _couldn't!! _I... I must undo this. He can't expect you to... He...

I _must_ find him.

Amara

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 03, 2008 12:03 PM

**To: **GlitteringKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **So FURIOUS...

To

My son,

I'll just skip the title as I do not know _what_ the hell you are anymore. _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_ What do you think this will accomplish? What did the High King ask of you that you simply cannot handle? Why have you fallen from the face of the earth and refuse to speak to those who are worried sick about you? How can you just leave everything behind? It is your _birthright!_ It is your _duty!_ Can you really be so selfish? Can you forget about what your family has built? Can you be so careless as to leave something so important to the Underground as the Goblin Kingdom to a poor girl that wants nothing to do with it? I attempted to locate you only to be blocked and I was concerned but now I am _livid._ You had better find your sense and come home before things are too far gone from your grasp. Or worse, _I_ find you.

If you have any intelligence left in that fluffy head of yours you _will_ respond to me. If you choose to continue to ignore me so help me...

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 3, 2008 12:15pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Flabbergasted

To

_Lady Sarah_

Not that I know what to do or expect you to but I thought it would be best to inform you that Jareth has done something incredibly foolish. He has resigned his throne. He sent Lady Relisasha a cryptic message and a Sylph messenger came to confirm it. I...I just don't know what to think. In a fit of bad temper I sent him a rather... _demanding_ note. I doubt anything will come of it but I am at my wit's end. Lady Relisasha has no desire to take the throne and is in a great deal of distress. Again, I don't know what you could do but I promised I would tell you if I learned anything new. Just hope with all you have that Jareth hasn't done anything irreversible.

Sincerely,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 03, 3:16 PM

**To:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

Ludo is...what? Hang it all, Didymus, I hates it when you start talkin' in riddle and half-ideas. I thought you said he was fine after drinkin' the Moto mix. What else went wrong?

Lady Reliasha? Runnin' the kingdom? Oh, hells bells, Didymus, what is that rat Jareth up to?! You mean I gots to now watch out for that burpin' fireball as well as this Bog?

What possessed Jareth to give that job to _her_?! He's the only one I know that had any luck in keepin' this place in some order and...

It's been a week he's gone now and the Bog is gettin' worse. I tried that B.O.E.S. neutralizer of yours and it backfired on me. The minute I explained to the Fireys what it was I was tryin' to do, like you said, they took it into their minds to "help." What does a Firey know about helpin' anybody or anythin'?!

Not only did they happily light them peach balls (gatherin' them is a WHOLE different story), they lit fire to the Bog!

How did you ever make this work?!

I spent a week tryin' to contain it and put it out, and another healin' myself from smoke and smell and burns.

After I ripped into them Fireys for creatin' such a mess, and forced them to try to clean it all up, Jareth disappearin' on everybody set what wasn't scorched into an uproar!

I got half a mind to give up and leave the whole thing behind and hang the consequences. Jareth had no idea what he was doin' leavin' me in here. Sometimes I think I'd rather take death than all the trouble this place has brought me.

Here I go, gettin' myself worked up again. I think I'm gonna talk to Sarah, see what she knows. And change this arm bandage. This thing is lookin' mighty ugly. I got enough problems without havin' a lost arm or a open scar.

We're in for it now, Didymus. I wouldn't bother comin' back if I was you. Take Ludo somewheres else. And let me know. If I don't die, maybe I'll join ya.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 03, 3:37 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: My state of affairs.

Sarah,

This is important. If things are in an uproar here, and you and Toby talkin' to Jareth, then you know he's been gone. And for a while.

Do you knows somethin' about where he is? Anything?

Didymus told me Lady Reliasha, Jareth's old apprentice, the one I told you about, is in charge now, since he's gone where nobody knows and that worries me.

I have been fightin' the Bog for weeks now, some of it my own fault for livin' next to them Fireys and things are gettin' worse.

I don't want to worry you, but I'm thinkin' about gettin' outta this place and I'm advisin' everybody I see to do the same thing. If Jareth ain't comin' back, this place ain't gonna be worth the salty warts from a rocktoad's eyeballs.

And you can forget about the bakery and the locks. I took after your example and made me own spoiled sweets. Them goblins learned their lesson twice. And I ain't gonna be here to accept whatever you decides to get me, anyway.

If you's as powerful as I think you are, based on what I been hearin', you need to get your guts in gear, girlie, stop bein' afraid and do somethin' before it's too late.

Didymus told me that Jareth was jealous, Sarah. Jealous of me because you called me your friend. That's why he did what he did to you and me when you was here. I had somethin' that he didn't and that burned him bad.

That's why I gots a feelin' all this has somethin' to do with you. I don't know what else to do, except to run from trouble I know is comin'.

Be careful, girlie.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 3, 2008 6:20 pm

**To**: RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dear Mumsie… I was just replying to your other email when I got this one…

No! He didn't!! He couldn't!! Oh!!

Oh dear, I need a minute…

…

Okay, I'm okay… Oh, this isn't good. And… I'm afraid that it's somehow my fault. I don't understand…

You see, I was just emailing you to tell you that… well… I _did_ hear from Jareth again, last night. This email was even more cryptic than his last. It came last night, and since I've been checking my email practically every half-hour since he disappeared, I replied right away, hoping beyond hope that he'd email me again and explain. I ended up waiting half the night, being… erm… terribly upset the other half, and sleeping most of today.

His email was simple. Subject line was 'My Sarah'. Again, there was no greeting or signature. He only stated, "How you've turned my world, you precious thing."

I was… pretty flustered, to say the least. I emailed back quickly, begging him to respond again, to come back, but as I said, that was the last I've heard.

He _resigned_? I… oh, what have I done? The Goblin Kingdom will be in _ruins_! If the goblins don't destroy it, then… oh, I don't know her, but I'm afraid from what I've heard of Rel's temper, she might! OH! What will she do to the goblins? She could hurt them! Several of them are friends of mine… I'm so worried.

I'm so sorry, I'm probably making you worry more than necessary… I can't help it. Jareth is… very important to me, now. I'm not sure how things changed because I _didn't _care so much, when he first contacted me, and now, somehow, I really do. Now, he's a very close friend and I… I believe I care about him, very much. I'm so frightened.

I'm hoping and praying that things are reversible… but, in all honestly, I would flatly settle to know that he's safe and well. I find myself praying for that, more than anything else.

As usual, I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Thank you for keeping me updated… I appreciate it.

Gratefully,

Sarah

P.S. Thank you, about the titles. I had to try – I know _nothing_ of formalities. :-) But… really, I'm not fancy… I'm just Sarah Williams, and most definitely not much of a _lady_. If you don't mind me calling you 'Mumsie', then certainly I can be just 'Sarah'.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 3, 2008 7:35pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Worried

Oh Hoggle,

Yes, I know Jareth's missing. I don't know anything about where he is… and it scares me. He emailed me once last week, just before he disappeared, and then once more last night… I replied back to him right away, but… that's all I've heard.

Except… I'm not sure how she got my email address, exactly, but I was contacted by the former Goblin Queen, Amara – Jareth's mother. She contacted me for the same reason, wanting to know if I knew anything of him. Then… I just heard about an hour ago from her that… he's… he's…

He resigned his throne. Rel is now… Goblin Queen, I guess.

In the last email he sent me, which had to have been either right before or right after he resigned, said that… I had turned his world.

Don't think I haven't tried. I tried to find him. I tried to use my magic. I tried so hard I ended up shooting purple goo all over the place. Stained my carpet and my wristband. I have no one to teach me what to do, now. All I had was Jareth, and now he's gone…

You're right. I'm afraid that all this has everything to do with me… only… I'm not sure how, exactly.

Well… okay, so not entirely. I might a little… just a little. But… it was as much his fault as mine, and certain not… I mean… one kiss is _not_ worth abandoning your entire birthright! Even a really good one! But it was just _me_, so it makes no sense. None at all. I get more confused by the minute.

You be careful, too, Hoggle. I worry about you in the Bog all the time. But… oh, don't leave it, unless you have to! I don't want you to get in more trouble!

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 03, 8:00 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

I heartily apologize for the rude and abrupt ending of my last electronic communication. As I said when I was attempting to close my letter in a civilized manner, Ludo was disappearing into a dense forest. I called out to him several times, but he ignore me. I had to close out of the e-mail program quickly and follow him!

I found him half an hour later, following my keen sense of smell. It wasn't easy, for even though I caught a scent of Ludo, it was slightly... off. I did not understand the reason why, however, until I found him. You see... Ludo was not alone. He was with another of his kind, a female. They were, to put it delicately, getting to know one another better. Much better.

I withdrew and waited nearby, trying not to listen to the odd mating noises they produced. Moments later, Ludo found me and introduced me to his new... mate. Her name is Greeta. She is a bit smaller than Ludo. Her hair is a duller shade of orange and is longer, and she has blue eyes. Other than that, she looks exactly like him. So now I am accompanied by two great beasts, and they are quite enamored of one another.

Yes, Lady Relisasha is running the kingdom. 'Hells bells' was my reaction, too, truth be known. As to His Majesty, I do not know what he is up to or what possessed him to hand over his rulership to her. I am no more enlightened now than I was previously, and Lady Relisasha has not contacted me with any further news.

I do not understand what is happening with the bog. In times past, the concoction I shared with you has always worked. I am quite at a loss as to what to tell you, Hoggle, and... perhaps it would be for the best if you did leave, hastily. I fear that the bog is due for one of its episodes. As I stated before, you do _not _want to be around for that.

As for the Fireys, they are a bunch of slow-witted, limb-removing morons and I am not surprised at how unhelpful they were. I am terribly sorry that you suffered so much from the attempt.

I feel it is a very good idea to contact Lady Sarah and ask her opinion. And... please pass my electronic address along to her, if you would be so good. I miss my Lady and would love to communicate with her.

Say the word, brother Hoggle, and I will send you our exact current location. I would enjoy your company, certainly. Especially now that Ludo is even less conversational than normal, saving his grunts and groans for his lady friend. Oh, dear, that sounded most... er... um... Never mind.

Until again,

R.S. Didymus

Quester for the King

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 03, 8:52 PM

**To:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

How long is one of them Bog episodes supposed to last, anyway? I'm tellin' ya, Didymus, this one ain't random. It's on account of Jareth leavin' us high and dry, I knows it.

So. There's more than one of Ludo, is there? Our good luck, then. It saves us from tryin' to explain things, if he stays entertained with her.

I did talk to Sarah earlier, after sendin' a message to you. I'll send her another later with your address.

Didymus, I ain't sure I did the right thing. I told her that Lady Relasha was in charge now and I didn't think Jareth was comin back, and how I was thinkin' of leavin' and tellin' everyone else to leave, too.

And then I told her about Jareth bein' jealous of me, on account of her callin' me her friend, and I says that this all had to do with her and she ought to stop bein' afraid and use that magic she says she's scared of to do somethin' about this mess.

What do _you_ think's goin' on? It _has_ to do with Sarah, I knows it, like I been sayin'. He's been talkin' to her and teachin' her and it don't sit right with me. Now he's gone and most likely doin' somethin' he's probably gonna regret and as much as I despise him, I'm worried about us and about him...

_Cor!_ Listen to me goin' soft! Too much of bein' in the Bog this is. Why should I care about what he's up to, 'cept where it concerns me stayin' alive!

I don't know what to think anymore...

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 03, 9:05 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Contact Didymus

Sarah,

Didymus is askin' that I send you his address so's you can talk to him on this thing. Maybe he can help you, help us all.

ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 03, 9:14 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

The bog geysers can last anywhere from a week to several months. I have never seen one personally; the last one occurred before I took my post there. It very well might have something to do with His Majesty; after all, he created it, albeit accidentally. I wish I knew what to tell you, Hoggle. I am at a loss.

Yes, apparently Ludo was not the only one of his species, as we had previously assumed. In fact, at the moment there are six such creatures around my campfire, including Ludo. I believe they are family members of Greeta, as their names, as far as I can make out, are Fleeta, Skeeta, Bureeta and Doreeta. They are all females, and it seems they are all disappointed that Greeta found Ludo first. I conjecture that the males of the species are rather rare. Ludo appears smitten with Greeta alone, so I am assuming that these others have no chance of... er... making an impression on him.

I do not see how you said anything wrong to Lady Sarah. She might be able to offer some insight, or advise you on what to do now. You told her the truth, so why feel that you did not do the right thing? In times such as these, we are all in a bit of a conundrum as to what to do. I for example am supposed to be searching for His Majesty, and yet I have no idea where to being looking for him.

As for Sarah using her magic, if she is able, perhaps she will. After all, His Majesty left Lady Flamisasha in charge, and she can barely lift a finger without scorching everything in a five yard radius or more. How much more damage could my Lady do? (Please do not tell anyone I called Lady Relisasha by that disrespectful name; you know she is not one of my favorite people, and I could not resist.)

I frankly do not know what to think. I do think you are right; it must have to do with Lady Sarah. His Majesty has never done anything so rash before, and now that he is back in touch with her he disappears? He always was smitten with her, Hoggle. I wonder if this has anything to do with the High King's decree... Oh, Hoggle... I must think on this some more but... Oh... I do believe that this has everything to do with Lady Sarah. No wonder he no longer cared whether I found the Ebstone... Oh, _dear_. Allow me some time to think things through.

I am worried about His Majesty as well. All we can do is hope for the best. I am completely and undoubtedly perplexed. What you said about his doing something he is going to regret... You could very well be right on the nose with that one, Hoggle.

I join you in not knowing what to think, but I must sit down and think... If only I can get a quiet moment. Oh, good... It appears that the beasts have decided to take their leave. I am left with only Ludo and Greeta, and I do believe they are getting ready to... er... Oh, verily, I say... _get a room_!

R.S. Didymus

QFTK

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 03, 9:35pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Contact Didymus

Hoggle,

Thank you!! I'll contact him right away!

Love,

Sarah

xXx

From: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Sunday, August 03, 9:55pm

To: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

Subject: Long time no talk!

Didymus!

How are you!! I'm so glad you gave Hoggle your email to pass to me… oh, I've missed you so much!! I didn't even know you had an email!! Though… well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, should I? Jareth was so clever to figure out a way…

But that brings me to business, I suppose. What do you wish to speak to me about? I'll help in any way I can, or… I'll at least try my best.

Patiently awaiting your email,

Love,

Sarah

P.S. I'm assuming Ludo is with you. Pass him my love, as well. :-)

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 2, 2008 3:05pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: SARAH!!

Tell me about it. Today Jerry moving into his new house set up so many TVs (How does he get so much money?!) that he ended up stealing his own cable. Gah! How do you even steal you're own cable? Apparently he had more TVs than cable outlets or something... I gave up on electronics... the only thing more blonde than a blonde is a Red Head... sigh... Or at least this red head...

It's got to be a boy thing. I don't think there is a single boy out there who could resist the urge to do something stupid. I don't blame them for it, I think it's part of their nature like girls like to shop.

Katie?  
Hanna?  
Phil?  
Harvey?  
Ready...  
Who-da-what?  
HIS MOTHER!?

How DID she get your address?!  
The former Goblin Queen! AMAZING! I'm totally star struck! Gawd Sarah! You are lucky...

Ok I'm focusing...

His mother doesn't even know where he is? GAH! That is totally weird. It's like maternal instinct to know what your kids are up to... at least it was with my mom. She knew about my trip to Disneyland before I told her.

ROB DID WHAT!! GAAAHH!! ... I don't know how to respond... Gah...

You feel like a heel?! I feel like a third wheel! I mean it's not like I ever really had any reason to... I mean I never really talked to the guy except maybe "Hi" when passed in the mall or whatever... I just kinda sorta thought... well... it's embarrassing... I kinda thought Rob liked me... It's funny... this whole time I thought Rob liked me and I was trying to pawn him off on you... and now that I find out he liked you the whole time... I sorta feel jealous... Funny in a sad cruel sort of way...

Don't worry I don't blame you...

I could give him cookies if you really WANT me too... It's just gonna be kinda... well embarrassing...

Still I'd jump in front of a car for ya so I can swallow my pride and Give the Fisher a cookie.

Hee... I like fishing... it's the one tomboy trait I picked up.

DON'T LET ME THINK LIKE THAT!!

Really Confused,  
Sue

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 4, 2008 4:59 PM

**To: **Maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

The game today was AWESOME! Especially now that you have the crystal back - they had no idea what happened when the lights flashed like that.

Just remember - no telling, right? It's good for scaring the guys and all but other people don't need to know...like my sister.

Maybe you should give the cards to Mark. Maybe then he'd stop the whole funny faces thing. It looked like he had a bug up his nose today...He still collects the cards...

The cat lady is freaky. Those glasses she wears are always falling off her nose and then she stares constantly...and sehe keeps looking at Cluckers in this weird way. Like she _knows_ something.

I think today they were wishing you were on their side. They had _no_ idea what hit them. Next time we pick teams they'll be fighting over you!

Um, I mean to have you on their team...

Make sure you practice hat trick I showed you today! I'm going to see a friend of Jareth's soon...yeah, so I'll show you a new trick tommorrow.

Later! –Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, July 4, 2008 5:09PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hiyas!

Hiya Rel!

Sorry I didn't email sooner but I wanted to say thanks 'bout the lesson on Friday. Was neato! Draconis is _awesome_. Thank him for me again will you please? He didnt have to go and become a dragon and give me that ride but man, it was _cool_.

And i did all my practice exercises too, like Mr. Draconis and Jareth have had me doing. Ive not heard from Sarah since before then...we talked on the phone, and that's why she didnt go Underground with me, but I think I said that.

Anyway, I just wanted to ask (cause i guess I should get ready) but should I come down for lessons again tonight? If you dont have time to reply ill just come down at the usual time after Mrs. MacGregor shows up.

See you later (probably) - Toby

P.S. Um, did you ever get your slippers from Troink back? if you didnt i could speak with him maybe...

xXx

**From:** Maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Monday, August 4, 2008 5:59 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Mom wanted to know if you wanted to join us for pizza tomorrow night! Please say yes, pizza is never fun without someone to make funny faces at!

I won't tell anyone, everyone that needs to know about the lights already does, plus Sarah's a stick in the mud... she wouldn't believe in the magic anyways.

The cards were all doubles of what Mark already had, but maybe i should give them back anyway... the faces he's been making are starting to get annoying. What's so special about baseball anyway? The cards were cool, but the sport isn't all that great.

What's there to cluckers to know? it is just a cat! Unless cluckers has amazing powers that you haven't told me about! that would be _so_ cool, does he?

As for teams, our team rocks and we better not be picking any new teams any time soon, they'll probably split up our crystal powers if that happens!

I'm practing extra hard with the crystals, don't worry! A friend of Jareth's? Is this friend as cool as he is?

From,  
Maggie

PS: Do you know where my bracelet went? I think it might have fallen off while we were playing elfwars.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 4, 2008 6:14 PM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Sarah

To

Jareth,

I do hope that you are pleased with yourself. I know you probably could care less about what I have to say or that Lady Relisasha is in near hysterics but I thought you might think that what Sarah has to say is important to you. She blames _herself_ for all this, Jareth. She thinks that somehow through her kiss or agreeing to come Underground for you that she is responsible. She broke my heart telling me how frightened she is for the goblins. You left her with a cryptic message that has done nothing more than added to her fears. I do not care if you choose to ignore me, I have accepted it, but _do not_ hurt her like this. She only wants to know that you are alright. _Please_, for her sake write to her.

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Monday, August 4, 2008,8:52 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Worried

What?? Resigned?? He _gave the throne_ to Lady Reliasha?!

And he _kissed_ you??

Oh, Sarah...

I gots to tell you. Didymus was right. I shoulda told you before.

When I ran away, in the garden, when, I'm guessin' it was Ludo, now... When he howled and I ran away from you and told you I wasn't no one's friend, I ended up on the edge of the forest.

I heard you callin' for me...I still hears it so clearly... '_Hoggle, help!_' You said.

I couldn't let you get into no trouble. And the moment I turned around to go after you, Jareth showed up.

I was scared, and he asked me where I was goin'. I couldn't say I was runnin' to help you, so I told him you gave me the slip and as I was hearin' you yell for me, I was gonna take you back to the beginnin' of the Labyrinth.

He told me he had a better plan. That's when he gave me the peach, Sarah. He told me it was a present for you. I asked him if it was goin' to hurt you, 'cause I wasn't goin' to do anythin' of the sort. I may be a coward, but I ain't a monster.

And he asks me why I was concerned and how he was surprised that I lost me head over a girl. I told him I ain't never lost my head and he asked me, _'You don't think a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?'_

That's when I told him you said we was friends. He didn't like that Sarah. Not one bit. He was...bitter...now that I thinks about it. And that's when he threatened to turn me into the Prince of the Land of Stench, like I am now, if you ever kissed me.

I don't believe I'm sayin' this, but...do you think that _He_ liked you and didn't want to say nothin'? And that's why he was jealous, like Didymus said?

It's crazy, Sarah, it don't make sense. There he was, laughin' at me, 'cause I was close to you and Blarg's mudroot if I don't think it was himself he was scornin' on account of he _wasn't_.

Jareth ain't never done that before, Sarah, not with anybody runnin' the Labyrinth. The only one I know he was close to was Lady Reliasha, the one he gave this kindgom to. And that...

Things are gettin' upside down here. Like they say, nothin' is what it seems.

And don't you worry about me gettin' into trouble. I can take care of meself. With Jareth gone, there's nobody to do nothin'.

I don't know how I can help you with your magic, but I've changed me mind, for now, about bein' mad at ya. I would rather have Jareth than that flame-spouting firestorm of a ruler we seems to have now.

How much did Jareth teach you? What about your brother? If there's somethin' I can do to help ya, I will. You just say the word. If you needs me, just call. I'll come, Sarah.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 04, 9:00 PM

**To:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

I told Sarah everythin'. About Jareth callin' me a repulsive scab and givin' me the peach... I tolds her everythin'.

I says that I wasn't gonna be mad at her and if she called me I would come.

Where are you? She needs us, Didymus, and I intends to see that we help her. If she calls for us, we gotta go. You have to forget about lookin' for Jareth on your own. If he's as tied to Sarah as I think he is, by her reckonin', we'll get much better luck at findin' him by helpin' her.

I would rather suffer from Jareth than to have Lady Fireball in charge. Sarah says Jareth gave it all up! He gave it all to that woman! He ain't the King no more!

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

From: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

Sent: Monday, August 4, 2008, 9:02pm

To: FairiesByteyahoo com

Subject: RE: Long time no talk!

Dear Lady Sarah,

How wonderful to receive your electronic communication! I was awash with worry that Hoggle would forget to pass along my e-mail address to you, as he has so much on his mind at the moment, poor fellow!

I am doing well, thank you, my Lady, and I have missed you very much. We shall have to arrange an in-person visit to catch up with one another. I regret to say that I do not currently have time to write much...

His Majesty _is_ clever, isn't he? I marvel at his prowess in accomplishing all that he sets out to do. He is a worthy leader and king, and I am proud to serve him loyally and bravely.

What I need help with is locating His Majesty. It would appear that he has simply... disappeared into thin air. Lady Relisasha, his apprentice, is currently in charge in his absence, and she has charged me with finding him. But wandering around aimlessly is not doing any good, and I was wondering if... that is to say... Hoggle says that you have been in contact with His Majesty and that the two of you are friends. Might you know where His Majesty is?

You guessed correctly; Ludo is indeed with me. Although, he pays me no attention anymore as he now has a lady friend named Greeta. I say I do believe they are some mutated form of rabbit, the way they... er... excuse my, my Lady! Ahem... I am sure that he will be thrilled to hear that you passed along you love to him.

I will eagerly anticipate your response. Please do give me some idea as to what to do, my Lady. As you are well aware, my sense of smell is keen, and... my sense of smell is telling me that King Jareth is nowhere in the vicinity of the Labyrinth.

Yours loyally,

R.S. Didymus

Quester for the King

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 04, 9:16 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

Right now, I am at the far north end of the Labyrinth, close to the main gate. I just finished having tea with the worm and his missus; they are quite hospitable, for worms! They were heartily afraid Ambrocious was going to eat them, though, and I made him stay outside. When I went out, he was so frightened that his teeth were chattering. Cowardly steed!

I received an electronic communication from Lady Sarah and she did not mention needing my help. I feel rather... left out. Perhaps she requires only you, Hoggle. You are the Scarecrow to her Dorothy, after all. If she needs me, of course, I am at her service, but the fact that she said nothing leaves me in doubt... I do not know where the portal is in this region, do you? Did you see where Sarah came from when she was here the first time around?

I cannot believe it! His Majesty gave up the throne... just like that? I say, that is most strange! Why would he do such a thing? Verily, Hoggle, it doesn't sound much like him, does it? Then again... hmm. Confound it all, Hoggle, if you know of a portal around here, tell me where it is. Otherwise, I will have to make my way back. If Ludo wishes to stay here, that is his choice.

You would think I was invisible!

Are you telling me that Lady Relisasha is in charge for good? That is plenty of reason for me to give up this useless quest.

I will wait a few minutes to see if you reply, and then I will start back with haste.

R.S. Didymus

??

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 4, 2008 9:58 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted

To

_Lady Sarah_

Oh... oh my dear, dear child. You must not blame yourself for this. _Please_ don't think yourself responsible for my son's actions. Though I have no explanation for what he's done, it is certainly not you fault. There is a part of the story we haven't figured out yet. There is an outside force we are unaware of that made him feel this was a viable option. Wrong, but viable in his own mind. I have no evidence to support this theory but it is the only part of this that makes any sense. I worry that there was an event in the High Court that I was not privy to that led us to where we now stand. All we can do is wait until the clues reveal themselves.

I... I am so touched that you care so much for Jareth's subjects. I was told that you had befriended a few but now I know for certain how deep your loyalty lies. Lady Relisasha has not let them get the better of ‑­

her yet and I will continue to council her as she needs. She also knows that if she nears her breaking point that I am willing to step in and assist. To be honest, I will _not_ be pleased if I need to take the throne even temporarily but if it must be done to prevent the fall of the kingdom it will be done. Do not worry yourself, Sarah. I've managed the kingdom for centuries and I will not let this be its downfall. I promise you.

Again I will let you know everything that turns up. Concern yourself with caring for yourself and your brother. Jareth will be fine and this will all be resolved soon. I just have to believe it.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

P.S. _Never_ think of yourself as anything less than a lady, my dear. I base it solely on your wonderful character and not on your lineage.

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

Amara – La-Petit-Aviateur

Didymus – FairiesMidwife

Hoggle – Anij

Maggie - Bratney

Sarah – MartiOwlsten

Sue – Whisper Branson

Toby – Kore-of-Myth


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **Hey guys, a quick word because we've been getting some gripey reviews of late. Please keep in mind that FaeMail is not like a regular story. It is written in, essentially, real time. Jareth is still MIA not because we want to draw out the suspense and make you crazy. Jareth is still MIA because he _can't_ be back yet. But don't worry, things will be getting interesting soon. _Very_ interesting. (On a completely unrelated note, you may have noticed that we upped the rating on this story. _Completely_ unrelated.)

Patience is a virtue. We adore you all. Oh, and in the meantime, please be sure to check out FaeMail: Behind the Scenes! (Posted under our profile)

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 7:07 AM

**To: **ImbelicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Last Night

Troink,

I'm going to keep this short and direct.

I need to know _everything_ about what you know about Jareth missing. I dont like this. First Sarah says that he's probably busy - then Rel says he's doing a chore, and then last night Marshel tells me he's given up the throne to Rel.

I'm lucky I still have my hair.

If you know exactly _when_ Jareth left and what happened before he did that'd be good. Im going to email the others...there's a reason _I _know there is.

Thanks - Toby

P.S. You don't happen to have my...friend's bracelet do you?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 7:21 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Um...

I dunno if you'rll read this um, Queen Rel but I wanted to um pologize for showing up last night. I didn't know what was going on and I probably wouldnt have shown up if I knew that you were having such a...problem.

Can you thank Mr. Draconis for me again though? He doesnt have the email and im pretty lucky to be the same as when I arrived because of him...

And mr. Marshel told me about you being Queen now and everything but still...

...does _anybody_ know where Jareth is??

Um, I'll not come on Wednesday or Friday then...Sarah is supposed to have game night on Wednesday so maybe Ill go see her then...

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 7:55 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Sarah,

So I didnt hear from you after we talked on Friday and I wanted to tell you the lesson went alright. I should have told you earlier but Maggie and I were playing elfwars all weekend were a bit busy.

But it was Lessons _last_ night and so I went Underground. And it's horrible ther e- yes it was weird without Jareth before but everything is like a _nightmare_ now. Chickens were burning - goblins were hiding - everything was even _more_ of a mess that usual. Rel has gone crazy - because she's now the Goblin Queen.

HOW COULD JARETH DO THAT? WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE?? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

Why doesn't anybody explain anything? All i get is little answers which are _lies_ and in the end its Marshel (who is cool) it's _marshel_ who tells me that Jareth has been missing - nobody knows where he is (or at least he doesnt) and that Rel is the Queen.

Something is wrong. I know something is. this is so...not like Jareth.

I want to know what's going on Sarah. Jareth is _my_ friend too. Please do you know _anything? _Have you heard from him? did he say anything after my b-day that could have led to this? I really want to figure this out. I emailed Troink, and im going to talk to Bethany and we have to figure out something here.

And if my plan to get Jareth's attention doesn't work - ill let you know. if jareth is actually in no trouble and fine and all that, then i should know by tonight. he's really good about getting back quickly about things like that.

Love, Toby

P.S. Can I come to game night tomorrow? If youre still doing it?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 7:58 AM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Hey

Bethany,

I know you said you didn't know where Jareth was the other day...but do you have any idea where he might be?

He made Lady Rel the goblin queen the other day. ANd he stepped down. _no one _has seen him. Not since my birthday. a couple people heard from him but thats it. And they're all saying bits and pieces of things and all that but none of it is actually _true_. I think. I think they just think Im a kid and dont have any business knowing what's going on.

I think people arent telling me things. You know more about the whole fae system of things then anybody I know (and will talk to me at the moment). Can you think of _anywehere_ he might be? Anything at all?

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. How far exactly _are_ you from the Goblin City?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 8:01 AM

**To: **GlitterinKing637(a)Crystalcast com

**Subject: **WHERE ARE YOU??

Jareth,

WHERE ARE YOU?? IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE ANYBODY HAS SEEN YOU AND NO ONE HAS HEARD FROM YOU EXCEPT TO HEAR THAT YOU'VE GIVEN UP THE GOBLIN THRONE? WHAT HAPPENED TO DUTY AND REPSONSIBILTY AND EVERYTHING YOU SAID WAS IMPORTANT AMONG ALL THE FAE? WHAT'S WITH YOU? WHY WONT YOU GIVE ANYBODY AN EXPLANATION?? WHAT'S WITH YOU AND MAKING EVERYONE WORRY OVER YOUR GIRLY TIGHTS WEARING SELF AND ALL THAT? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??

**-**Toby

P.S. Yes, the capslock was intentional. I dont care if I get in trouble - at least Ill know that you're still _partly_ normal if I wake up with a unicorn horn tomorrow.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, Augst 5, 2008 8:05 AM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Hey Maggie,

Ill ask my Mom about the pizza. She'll probably say yes. I dont think we're doing anything tonigh...

Good. About the not telling. Because Sarah really doesnt like me showing off like that...and Sarah is fun sometimes. She's just really a worrier about everything. _everything._

Baseball is awesome! I know you dont like it cause of all the standing around in the outfield but it's really great when you're up to bat and they throw the ball and it connects with the bat, and _whoosh_! off it goes and you're running, running, runing as fast as you can! Plus you're allowed to get dirty without getting yelled at which is cool.

SLIDING INTO HOME BASE IS...DUHDUHDA! TOBY WILLIAMS WINNING ANOTHER HOMERUN FOR HIS TEAM! YAY!!...

Sorry. I really like baseball. Even though im not that good at it...

I told you. Cluckers is many, _many_ grandparents back part chicken. He's one-of-a-kind. He doesnt really have any special powers 'ecept being good at catching things...

Um, I dont think I'm going to play Elfwars today. See - I was...talking to some people about this important thing about...um, the crystals. See when I went to see Jareth's friend yesterday I heard something about Jareth that I had to ask my sister and some people about. Dunno what's going on...sides MOm's been wanting me to help her clean my room and shes still really grumpy bout ‑­

teh cat lady's thing she said about her house color. That way i can watch my email. the people im emailing...it's important for the um...moving up the crystal spinning stuff.

So you go help the other team win today...and we'll beat them to little pieces tomorrow. GO US AND OUR CRYSTAL SPINNIGN POWERS!!

And yeah, Jareth's friend was cool. He's like a...dragon. His girlfriend is worse though. She practically _breathes_ fire.

From, Toby

P.S. I dont have your bracelt. I asked some...guy I knew if he took it by mistake. He gets mixed up alot.

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, August 05, 1:33 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: His Majesty

Oh my stars, Hoggle. What in the world are the Fireys thinking? Wait, do not answer that, my brother. I temporarily lost sight of the fact that they have no brains with which to think. Tossing their heads about as they do, surely every last brain cell has by now fallen out and been trodden upon by their own legs. I do not like to be uncharitable toward any creature but the Fireys have less sense than the junkyard flies.

We are no longer stuck, I am happy to say. We are on our way toward you as I type. Over tea and crumpets -- I believe they were made of dirt -- the worm told me about the opening across from his abode. Fancy that!

We have taken a slight break so that I might eat lunch and so that Ludo and Greeta might... not eat. I was unable to separate them, Hoggle. I did not have the heart after Ludo painstakingly informed me that Greeta believes she is pregnant with... er... beastie pups.

About the eyeballs... I wish heartily that we had known about them sooner. Ludo thought they looked tasty and plucked a large clump of them. As soon as he began chewing, he made a horrendous sound and spat them out (the disgusting things regained shape instantaneously!) but the damage was done. His tongue is now lolling out of his mouth, twice its normal size.

At any rate, I expect to arrive back at my old place in a matter of hours. I regret to say that Lady Sarah's email was very brief and that she did not enlighten me at all. In fact she asked me what I needed help with, so I emailed her back, asking the same thing that is on everyone's mind.

I agree with your assessment. The Goblin Kingdom needs His Majesty. No other ruler will do. Havoc has already ensued, what with the idiot Fireys and their bog idea. And the poor eels! Although, do you have any idea how tasty they are? I enjoyed one as a delicacy every now and then, with just enough bog brine salt... my mouth waters at the memory!

We will be there soon. I will accompany you to come to Lady Sarah's rescue. I must say I quite look forward to seeing her again and perhaps getting in a game of Scrabble!

See you soon,

R.S. Didymus

Protector of Ludo Spawn - not the catchiest of titles, I admit.

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 5, 2008 3:52 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Elfwars was no fun without you, my magic crystal isn't nearly as powerful as yours and the other team won todays battle. I hope you'll be back for tomorrow's battle, the fate of our kingdom rests in your hands.

Baseball is lame, too much standing around for me. I'd rather play football, that way I could beat people up! and you can get dirty in football too, even more dirty when people jump on you! But whatever makes you happy...

Cluckers is extra special, I think he should join elfwars as the magic healer... but he might run away from the battle, he is part chicken after all.

You met a _DRAGON_? That must have been the coolest, what was he like Toby? Was he scaley? His _GIRLFRIEND_? Was she a dragon too?

Hope everything with the crystal spinning goes well, I'm off to dance lessons now!

From,  
Maggie

PS: Hopefully your friend found my bracelet, it was a gift from my grandma. normally i don't wear stuff like that, but it is special.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 05, 2008, 6:37pm

**To**: RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

I'm trying not to blame myself... it's so odd, though. So many people have turned to me for an explanation in this, that I find myself looking there as well. It's a flaw of mine, I suppose. I am my own worst enemy - always have been.

Of course I care for them... hm. I suppose I'm an odd one in that respect, aren't I? Who would have thought it possible to find some of my very best friends amid his subjects? I, certainly, never expected it. From what Jareth has told me, that not a lot of people think much of the goblins... I admit, they can be rowdy, smelly, and they have a particular affinity for my trash, but... they also do sweet things for me, and help me if I ask. They're good to me. How could I not care?

I'm not so worried about the kingdom. Oh, well, I am, but... I'm sure that things will be all right, one way or another. I'm more worried about Jareth and... I find myself missing him greatly.

I will take care of Toby, don't worry. And thank you for your continued correspondence. It... helps.

My love to you, as well,

Lady Sarah

P.S. Well... I am still prone to disagree, but I'm not one to argue with Royalty. Jareth excluded... he and I argued quite a bit.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 05, 2008 7:03pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: SARAH!!

Yeah... you need to keep them away from the electronics, too.

Yep, Queen Amara of the Goblins. She's been keeping contact with me, actually, pretty regularly. I think she's as worried as I am, so... I dunno. Maybe it's comforting to her to email me? It certainly makes me feel better, to hear from her - how odd is that?

Rob... oy. I don't mean to put you in an awkward place or anything, but I'm not joking when I say he won't open up the door! I tried standing there for ten minutes, and he still wouldn't open up! I had to leave Duncan in my apartment, though, because he would probably attack him, and then I couldn't stay because Duncan was trying to claw his way out into the hallway and I had to get back. Don't be embarrassed, though... come by and... oh, I don't know, talk fishing with him. Give the fisher a cookie.

Make you think like what? Like _me?? _Who's the one pining over the lost ruler of a magical land, huh?? You have _ten times_ the chances with Rob that I have with Jareth.

Oh Jareth.

I... I got another email from him, Sue. Just a one-liner. The subject line was "My Sarah", and all he said was, "How you've turned my world, you precious thing." That was it. And... it's really hard to think about it all, because this one gives me more hope than the last one did, but... I heard that he... he...

He officially resigned as Goblin King. He flatly handed the throne off to someone else, his former apprentice/girlfriend.

And no one has heard anything since, not even his mother.

So I don't know what to think.

... I do know that... I'm really missing him, though.

Come over. You can go flirt and give Rob cookies, then come back and be flustered while I'm worrying and we can be all... psycho together, or something. And watch something on TV. I really need to get my mind off everything.

Still fretful,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 05, 2008 7:23 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Um...

Toby,

I told you once. Call me Rel. And it is I who should apologize to you for my manner last night. This whole situation has me very distraught. I shall attempt to maintain my sanity a bit better, though. At least when I have company.

And please do not feel that you are not welcome in the Goblin Kingdom , even with Jareth's absence. It is important that you keep up your studies. Draconis has made it very clear that he intends to take time to continue your education until your regular instructor returns. He was _quite_ adamant that I stop throwing a tizzy and start behaving like a queen. :-\

I do not know where Jareth is. If you learn anything, I urge you to share it with me. Though you may want to give him some advanced warning; I will _not_ be a happy Goblin Queen when I get my hands on him (preferably around his neck)!

_Rel_

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 5, 2008 7:43pm

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Toby,

Oh, Toby, I don't know what's going on, either! I've been contacting everyone I know, trying very hard to find out where Jareth is and why he hasn't come back. I was contacted by his mother, the former Goblin Queen, and she says that she doesn't know where he is, either, but she's certain he'll be back soon and everything will be better.

I'm not lying - that's what she said.

I honestly can't think of anything _bad_ after your party... nothing that would reasonably lead to him disappearing.

But... until things in the Goblin Kingdom get better, please don't go there! It scares me... if it's that dangerous... I know Rel is nice, but I've heard some horrible things about that woman's temper. Stay Above. I'm not much for lessons, but on your lesson nights, I'll come get you (you can tell Mom we're playing Guitar Hero) and we'll work on spinning and stuff together. I could certainly use the work with you... my spinning is horrible.

We just have to hang in here, kid. Keep the faith that things will turn out all right. Jareth's mom believes that, wherever he is, he's alright - so I'm trusting her instincts.

I wish I had more to explain to you... but I don't. I promise you, though, as soon as I find out anything more, I'll let you know, okay? I swear.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. No game night - I can't make my portals work, but... I'll come get you and we'll do something. We'll either work on our magic together, or play games or something, okay?

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 6, 2008 8:04PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **He's gone!

Oh, Toby!

It's the worst thing in the world! They announced it here as well. King Jareth has given the throne to Lady Rel. Or Queen Relisasha, I guess. She doesn't even like goblins, Toby. I heard Mama talking to the neighbor, and she said that's why she left the first time. Everybody expected that King Jareth would marry her, but she hated the goblins too much! And now she's their queen anyway!

How will you and Sarah continue your studies now? What if he doesn't come back? I don't know what happened, Toby, but I don't like it AT ALL. I thought by now he would have brought you to meet me and we would have had our rainbow cake. How will I ever meet you now? :-(

I can't think of anywhere he would be. I don't know him THAT well. Did you check all the places he took you to before? I really hope he is well. I cannot understand why he would give up his throne! That is the kind of thing that happes in wars, and there's no war now. Did he ever mention having troubles with another kingdom, Toby?

Lots of Love,

Bethany

P.S. Flying, it would take about an hour get to my home from the Goblin City. If you can transport, it's much faster. Are you thinking of coming to me? Do you want me to ask Mama to take me there to meet you? If there's anything I can do to help, do let me know. I'm afraid I'm pretty useless in this case, though. :-(

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, August 5, 2008 8:39 pm

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** It's the worst thing in the world!

Dearest Sarah,

How are you doing these days? I meant to write you about something, but it seems silly now with everything that's happened. Do you know what's happened to King Jareth, Sarah? All I know is that he gave his throne to... Queen... Relisasha, and she doesn't like the goblins! Why would he do that, Sarah? I heard Mama say that no one knows where he is. I hope it's just gossip and nothing's wrong!

Toby said you two haven't heard from him in a week, and he's very worried, and now I'm very worried. How will you learn to use your magic now? I don't want you to have another accident, Sarah. Is there no one who can teach you now? It's very important to control your magic, or you could be hurt, especially when you are upset. Please be safe!

If you know anything, please let me know. I don't know King Jareth very well, but he was always kind to me and I thought of him as a friend. Or someone I would like to have as a friend.

Take care and try to practice focusing your magic. (And Toby too!)

Lots of love,

Bethany

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 5, 2008 9:15 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: His Majesty

Beastie pups?! You mean they're making _more_of Ludo?!

Now that I think about it, maybe that ain't as a bad an idea as I thought. They'll eats a lot, but if you and me train 'em when they're young, why, we could have ourselves an army! Think of it, Didymus! A whole army of Ludos. Who can talk to rocks...

Now, before I gets ahead of myself...

The swelling from the eyeball lichen goes down on its own. Shouldn't be no pain except for the initial sting. It just swells up so's you can't do nothin'. You can bet he won't be doin' that again!

I got a roaring fire goin' in your place, and plenty of hot, spice drinks and real food. Them Fireys tried to redeem themselves by hunting down a barrell full of fat birds and small beasts.

I think I hears Ludo now. Yell when you're here. I'll be down in the cellar.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 06, 2008 2:08pm

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Long time no talk!

Dear Didymus,

I'm glad to hear that you and Ludo are doing good. How was your... what was it, again? Crusade? Quest? I'm very proud of you for being so dedicated to it, for so long. It's much longer than I would be able to manage, for sure!

Oh, not you, too. My word. Not that I mind you asking it, but... you would not believe how many people have asked me where Jareth is. I'll tell you what I've told everyone else: I haven't a clue where he went, but I am positively worried sick about him.

Yes, what Hoggle told you was true, about Jareth and I. Things started about two months ago. I got an email from him out of the blue - talk about a shocker! It was a rough road. I had, apparently, placed a spell on him by accident, preventing him from contacting me in any form... except through email. Oh, it's such a long story... longer than my heart has the strength to tell at the moment, but I'll try to tell you all I can. After all, it's been ages since I've heard from you.

He emailed me, I started emailing back. Toby got my book (somehow. I still haven't figured out how he got it... I had it locked away!) and wished away some papers, so he met Jareth and, it turns out, my family has magic. Well, Toby and I do. He began teaching Toby magic. I was furious when I found out, but I had to go along with it, or else, Jareth said, Toby would get hurt. I refused to believe that I had anything magical about me, and ignored the signs... and I learned of Hoggle's punishment. I was so angry, so hurt, my magic got the better of me, and I exploded -

Don't worry, I'm fine now. :-)

As I was saying, I expelled so much magic at once (painfully) that I was comatose for a while. My neighbor found me in my apartment, glass shards everywhere from the force of the explosion, and took me to the hospital. When I woke, I was fine, so the hospital released me. My family took me home but since I couldn't tell them about the magic, I just told them I was fine and they left. Truth of it was that I was so weak I couldn't move from where I'd sat down... and I swear, I felt like I was getting weaker. I had no one else to turn to, so I released the spell and called for Jareth - he was the only one who could help me, who understood everything.

Amazingly, he did. He came and cared for me... demeaning work for a King, but he did it. After that, we began to be fast friends... you know how I am. I take easily to anyone who is kind to me, really. And he began teaching me, too. Things have steadily progressed...

I'm afraid that I've grown rather fond of him. I feel... attached. Sort of.

It started on my first lesson... which wasn't a lesson at all. As a surprise for me, he brought Toby to my apartment, and the three of us played games all night. Well. That was the night I really started seeing him in a different light. It didn't help that he had come wearing some of the best looking Aboveground attire.

But, I didn't say anything. Maybe I should have. I don't know. I feel silly. I don't often feel this way about... well, anyone.

Then came Toby's birthday. This... changed everything. I was all dressed up like a wild gypsy, and Jareth came to the party - not as the Goblin King, though. He was dressed in normal Aboveground clothes, so my parents wouldn't know. It was wonderful. He accompanied me home after the party, and I thanked him for all his help and for coming and... he kissed me.

That was the last time I saw him. Since then, I've received two emails from him, but both were... cryptic. And he hasn't responded. It's driving me mad.

Oh Didymus, I think I've gotten myself into some big trouble... I think I really care about him, but now he's missing, and I don't know where he is. He's not in the Labyrinth - I trust your nose - and Queen Amara (who I've been talking to as well) hasn't seen him, and he's not Above with me. Where in the world could he have gone??

I should probably get back to work...

Oh, my, Ludo has a... _lady friend_? Uhhhheheh... I think I will say that I don't want to know. Do tell Ludo I love him and tell Greeta... um... I said hello. I don't know if that will mean much, but maybe Ludo could explain to her that I'm a friend.

Lots of love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 06, 2008 4:23pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Long time no talk!

My Lady!

Thank you for writing back to me. You have made my day... and that is saying a lot, as today I have recently been reunited with my brother Hoggle, and I just finished a relaxing meal of assorted meats (courtesy the Fireys, no less!) and spiced drink. I feel quite gluttonous, but then meals during the quest have been sparse, to put it mildly.

I was on a quest for His Majesty, but then it proved futile when I ended up in the Labyrinth without locating it. Whoever hid it was cunning and clever. I doubt anyone will ever find the Ebstone, which is for the best, as it is as dangerously powerful as it is beautiful. My next quest was for the King himself, and in that too I have failed. I am sorry to hear that even you do not know his whereabouts, my Lady. After all you have told me, I am surprised he has not been more forthcoming with you, and it is indeed worrisome to me.

I have known His Majesty since he was quite a youngling, and I can safely say that he has been smitten with you for a very long time... ever since your first trip through the Labyrinth. I am very happy that you have found one another. Verily he was the picture of dejection after your refusal of his offer.

My Lady! You exploded? My stars... I know Hoggle said something about it but I thought that, as usual, he was exaggerating. I am heartily glad to hear that you suffered no lasting effects. Please do be careful!

I am not at all surprised that His Majesty came to your aid in your time of need. Indeed I imagine he was hoping you would call to him not to break the spell but to be able to render assistance to you. He does so worry about those whom he cares about.

There is nothing for you to feel silly about, my dear. I do believe that His Majesty is a good match for you, and you for him. I am a firm believer that there are many we could love, but in a lifetime there is only one true and lasting love and we are lucky if we find that one.

My Lady, you must trust me when I say that I do believe that His Majesty is safe and sound. I imagine he has much to ponder. You see... I have a feeling that I might know what has caused his abdication, only I am not at liberty to share it with anyone... not even you. I am sorry. Just have faith that you will see him again, and do not give up hope.

His Majesty's mother, the Queen Amara, is a lovely woman. She is always very kind and attentive to me. I believe that you and she would be thick as thieves if you were to get to know her in better circumstances, and I believe that you will. A word of advice, though, my Lady, to stay away from Lady Relisasha, the current Goblin Queen - she is... flammable... quite literally flammable.

Yes... Ludo has acquired a lady friend, Greeta, and she is... er... _with pups_. I understand in the Aboveground that you have an expression... a baker's dozen. From what Ludo tells me, that is how many pups they are expecting. Thirteen! Heaven help us all, My Lady! How they know this, I cannot fathom. But indeed, Greeta has thirteen very tiny bumps all over her hairy abdomen, bless her enormous heart.

I relayed your message. Ludo sends his love back to you, and indeed he explained to Greeta that "Sarah friend," and now she is most eager to meet you. I attempted to explain to her how we all met, but I am not sure if she understands. I do hope that we will all see one another soon. I am rooting for a happily ever after. You know that I am very sentimental that way.

Hoggle, by the way, also sends his love. He is currently "too damn full of meat an' ale" to write (his words).

Happy to be in contact with you, My Lady,

R.S. Didymus

Knight at Leisure

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 6, 2008 4:45 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Sigh...

Yeah... i think my limit is email, IM, and cell phones... all other electronics totally throw me. Chalk it up to the time I spent as cheerleader...

Certainly, if I was Queen Amara, it would make me feel better. When you know you're not the only one concerned over someone it seems to take away some of the pressure.

Over ten minutes? Wow... Fine I'll take Rob some cookies... I'll make sure I look my worse too just to spite you! I'll wear long overalls and everything!! ...GAHH!! I don't even own overalls... it goes against everything I've ever learned to look my worse... Man...

I wanted you to keep me from liking Rob! Keep me from thinking we had anything in common! Sigh... I guess that is kinda thinking like you though... Telling myself over and over that a relationship could never happen and if it did it wouldn't last...

GAHH! Is it his intention to completely destroy you emotionally?

... Actually that's probably not his goal... Try and take comfort from what he said. He's a guy and he probably said that to ease you're worry... even though the result was completely the opposite. Let me know how things go. I'm starting to worry about him.

HE WHAT!? GAHH! Sarah! I don't know much about the Underground but if it's anything like the fairy tale world we read about up here that is a definite sign that he is in some SERIOUS trouble! You can get Underground to look for him right?

Oh man now I'm really worried...

Yeah... and I'll probably end up dressing up too since I can't convince myself to look my worse dispite my threats...

Worried and probably not helping your worries (Sorry)

Sue

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 6, 2008 8:37 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Thank you

Hi, Sue:

Just wanted to say thank you for stopping by with those cookies. It was very thoughtful of Sarah to bake them for me and very pleasant to share them with you. I also appreciate that you've given me your e-mail address. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward in sending this to you.

In the future, feel free to drop by and you don't have to have cookies with you! Who knows, I may just surprise you with a gift of my own! That is to say, uhm,...I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I am a fairly decent cook, or so I'm told (for being a guy and all...) Oh, the door is always open for you with the welcome mat out.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, August 6, 2008 8:45 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Thank You

Hey, Sarah:

First, I would like to say thank you for the cookies. Yes, ginger snaps are my favorite. You were (and are) very thoughtful of my chocolate intolerance. Oh...

Anyway, they were delicious. I'm sorry if I detained your friend Sue, but I thought it would be only polite to invite her in for some. She accepted and she helped me to finish them off. Yes, we were little piggies! (I never could say "No" to your baked goods...) Uhm, so, I'm sorry if you ladies had plans on the evening and I ruined them.

Also, I need to apologize for my behavior the past few days. It's hard, Sarah. Real hard. Hey, I know you have a life and I'm not all that you expected, but I know that I'm more than what I seem to be. I just need some time to adjust; time heals all wounds, or so that is what Chaucer said. Please, give me the time to absorb this. I will and I can, unless you are cruel enough to try to smother me with your kindness.

You're not that cruel, are you?

Rob

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 6, 2008 9:05pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Sigh...

Psycho Sue,

Now what did I tell you? Everything was okay when you took the cookies to Rob - he invited you in to share them! That's fabulous!

I'm trying not to think about Jareth's last few emails, now. The more I think about them, the more fretful I get. Instead, I just...

...

Well... I imagine what I would say to him, if I saw him again. I know this isn't healthy. It's only been, what, a week and a half? You would think I wouldn't be that upset. But I am. So... I just imagine seeing him again, instead. At the very least, it forces hope down my throat, making me believe that I _will_ see him again.

How crazy is it that I already know the question you're asking? You want to know what I'd say to him, right?

It changes, depending on my mood. Some times I think if I saw him again, the first thing I'd do is run and jump at him, throwing my arms around his neck - this thought comes typically when I'm in the worst moods, because I'm really missing him. When I'm thinking more sensibly, I think that I'd walk right up to him and slap him hard - because that's what any normal woman would do. But, usually, I think that I'll talk to him calmly, telling him the stupid sappy things, like how much I've missed him and _why_.

The 'why', though... that's hard. It's hard to admit, even in my own head. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_, doesn't it? I would tell him how... how much I look forward to being near him, to hearing his voice. Tell him why the bumps raised on my arms when he'd touch me - and not just when he kissed me, but... you know, just in our lessons and such.

Oh, you know. All the silly sappy things.

I dunno.

Hm. I think I need to go eat something... I haven't been very hungry lately. I just don't feel like eating, you know? I think I'm worn a tad thin, perhaps. Ah well. I wonder if that chicken I had in the fridge is still good...

Later girly,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 6, 2008 9:37 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

Hey Rob!

Hey no problem. Sarah's a sweet heart. She hates to see you upset. And thanks for sharing them with me :) I know it's hard to share Sarah's cookies.

Oh you're not being to forward. I gave you my email so you COULD email me. I mean besides texting it's the easiest way to get in contact with me.

I just might take you up on that offer. I like visiting with you. :) So you can cook? That's pretty impressive. I have quite a few brothers and all they can do is burn water. We might be able to trade recipes... I mean, YOU are a fisher and I know some pretty good fish dishes.

Um... Not to seem to forward with you or anything but uh... One of my jobs is make-up artist for live Theater. I've been working on the Beauty and the Beast Broadway down at The Troubadour. I know going to musicals is kinda a girlie thing but uh... we open this week and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go and watch it... with me...

I mean if you don't want to that's totally fine... it's just fun to go on my own so I thought I'd ask.

Sue

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 06, 2008 10:00PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: I can't believe I just did that...

Ok Rob emailed me... and do you know what I do? I go and invite him to the Musical I've been working on... GAH!! I'm nervous enough as it is since I'm the one who designed ALL the make up for this one... Let alone inviting Rob to go WITH me and see MY work... man I'm going to have a nervous break down...

It's Beauty and the Beast... He's never gonna wanna go...

GAHH!!

Sue

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 6, 2008 10:18 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

Hey, Sue:

This weekend? Which day? I mean, I don't have anything planned, unless I include this! 8-D

Wow, you work backstage doing the make-up? That's really cool. But, you'll be working the show, right? Wouldn't you be backstage for the performance? Do you think you could get me in for a small backstage tour? Could I watch it from the wings? I've always wanted to see the workings behind the 'magic'. (Don't tell anyone, but, I always secretly root for Raoul in Phantom and I always end up sniffling when Grizabella comes on stage. Sh-h-h-h-h)

I'd love to share recipes with you one day. I'm probably a better campfire cook than a kitchen cook, so, I might have a few weird ones up my sleeve! (Recipes, that is...) The trick to a good fish recipe is it's flexibility because you just don't know what you'll end up bringing out of the river. I'll love to see what you have, uh...in your recipe box, that is.

So, let me know which day and what time I should meet you and where this weekend. The Troubadour? I think I know of a really good coffee shop a couple of blocks away. It's a bit off the beaten path and on Thursday nights that have a pretty decent live house jazz trio. I haven't been there in years, though. Perhaps, if you like, we could go there after the show, if you're not too tired from work.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 9:32AM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

Rob!!

It'll be running for a couple of weeks, so any time you're free is good. I'm thinking maybe Saturday... cuz Friday's kinda short notice.

YEAH! I do make up and costumes. It's my absolute PASSION!!

I'm actually a little nervous about this performance since I had to have special lesson to make my monsters not look like Frankenstein. Beast just CAN'T look like Frankenstein ya know. So I'm really praying that the make-up is good.

As to a backstage tour, I think I can arrange that. I have to show up an hour early to do make-up before the show and I have to go backstage during intermission to touch up. Either of those times you could come with me. Or both if you like.

You like stage shows? You don't know how happy that makes me. It's hard enough in this day and age to find a girl who likes to watch live performances let alone a guy... I mean uh... I'll stop before I put my foot in my mouth...

Don't you just LOVE campfire cooking though? NOTHING comes close to that smoky flavor that you get from a campfire. The closet I can find is a grilling and that still tastes like it's missing something. you have a point about flexibility, I mean if you only know Largemouth recipes what do you do with a nice Trout? (And again thanks to having a large family if it's edible I can cook it.)

Actually next time I have a chance I gotta show you this rice and fish recipe... It was made for chicken but on a whim I cooked it with fish instead and it's pretty tasty.

I'm still thinking Friday or Saturday would be best. They'll (oddly enough) be our slowest days according to presale tickets. The slower the day the better chance of me being able to watch most of the performance.

I'd love to see that coffee shop of yours! I wouldn't worry about me being tired... I'd be more worried about me being nutty. After a stage performance I'm pretty hyped on adrenaline... hopefully I won't be to embarrassing. I tend to sing and dance when I'm excited.

Sue :P

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 12:27 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

Hey, Sue:

Saturday sounds great. Will it be a matinee or an evening performance? Or, is that my choice, if there are both? If there are two and you have to work both of them, you decide which one you would like company with. I wouldn't want to put you out.

That would be great if I could go with you backstage either before the show or intermission. Oh, WOW!

Yeah, I sort of have a secret passion for the theater. Not that I have anything to hide, goodness knows I'm a pretty straight forward sort of person, but, in the neighborhood I grew up in and with my uncles, if you showed the slightest inclination towards the arts, you were considered a pansy. Now, I have nothing against pansies, they're a lovely little flower and they happen to be my mother's favorite. At least that is what she used to say, but now I wonder if she was just trying to spare my feelings...

I see if that coffee shop is still in business. It's been a while since I've been there last. It's a little hole-in-the-wall establishment that somehow managed to build great acoustics.

So, let me know what time on Saturday.

See you then!

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 07, 2008 4:20 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Not another one

Toby,

We did not see you at the expected time yesterday and I have yet to receive a response to my email. I admit that I am probably overly anxious following Jareth's disappearance, but I cannot help but worry about your state now, as well. Draconis is terribly upset, too. He states that he has monitored your home and noticed dangerous levels of magic, mostly Chaos. I do not know what you are doing, Toby, but beware. You are very likely to do yourself harm if you continue.

If he had the ability, Draconis would have traveled Above today to check on you. Unfortunately, travel between the worlds is fairly limited to those gifted with Chaos. As Goblin Queen, my pendant allows me certain access, however I have been utterly swamped dealing with the goblins. They are _not_ happy about the new monarchy.

Speaking of being swamped, if you do return to the castle, be certain to avoid the throne room, unless you are a very good swimmer.

Worried,

_Rel_

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 5:15 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted

To

_Lady Sarah_

My dear lady,

The reason we all turn to you is that Jareth disappeared shortly after Tobias's party, he is instructing the both of you thus spending a great deal of time with you and the simple fact that he considers you his close friend, perhaps more now. Nobody Underground seemed to know his whereabouts so the logical idea was to look Aboveground. Again, all this is no fault of your own.

You, my dear seem to have a splendid gift for companionship. You have the ability to befriend all manner of characters and it seems to have proven useful to you on numerous occasions. It does not surprise me in the slightest that your kind heart has room for even the vilest of creatures. I simply do not have the patience and I believe it makes you the better woman for it.

You really do miss him, don't you? I am so touched... He had better have a better reason than a burned sleeve for all of this. He's been told more than once how rude it is to keep others waiting on him.

You both are still doing your meditations, correct? Even without instruction it is good to keep your magic under control. If you need any crystals to spin I can accommodate you. Also I have a few books for you to look over. They won't provide much help to Tobias and you won't necessarily be able to perform many spells with them but they will give you a basic idea of the concepts of Order. Perhaps if you're brave enough you can attempt to remove that stain from your carpeting. I have left them in your dining room. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Stay positive, dear. Something has to give way soon. It simply has to.

Wishing the best,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 6:08pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Thank You

Hey Rob,

You're welcome on the cookies. No worries about detaining Sue or about ruining the evening or anything. I didn't mind, and I don't think Sue did, either.

I don't want to be cruel. Take all the time you need.

Your friend,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 6:45pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Worried

Dear Hoggle,

So that's what happened. No wonder you hated me!

...

Seems like my kisses only lead to trouble. Ha!

...

Eh, on second thought... that's not very funny. Hm.

Do you really think he was... jealous? The whole time? If so, then why would he disappear after kissing me? I don't know, everything is so confusing right now.

I'm okay, though. Really. Jareth taught me enough about my magic that I've been meditating and keeping things under control - plus, I've been in contact with Jareth's mother, Queen Amara, and I think she'll be there if I need any help. She's been very kind to me, so far.

But, I am very glad you've changed your mind. And if I do need you... I will most definitely call.

Lots of love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 6:55pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I can't believe I just did that...

Psycho Sue,

Rob? Not want to go to a musical? Are you nuts?! He'll go. He'll be thrilled.

Aww. You're so cute when you're all flustered over a boy.

Later,Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 7, 2008 11:48pm

**To**: GlitterinKing637(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: My Jareth

Dearest Jareth,

I don't think you will get this - I have a nagging feeling that you didn't get the others I've sent, or else you would have come. Still, all the same, I felt like writing you.

It's been almost two weeks since I last saw you. Do you know how often I've thought of you, since then? Since you kissed me, completely changing how I see my life, my goals, my dreams?

Now... I feel like it all centers on you.

And... you're not even here.

Two weeks, and I'm just... tired. I'm tired of guessing where you are, guessing why you've left. Tired of wondering if I'll ever see you again. A dark part of me thinks I never will, but the lighter part of me says that things are always darkest before the dawn, and therefore I will see you...

I just don't know when.

Oh, how I miss you. It's so stupid, that I should miss anyone so much. I've no claim on you, no promise to you, no reason to feel that way, but... I do. I _miss_ you, Jareth.

Please. I don't know if you'll get this, if you're reading this somewhere, laughing at my own undoing, or if there is some part of the story of you and me that I just don't know, and you are getting these, and they're breaking your heart to read them as much as it breaks me to write them.

Please. Come back to me.

Someday...?

I miss you, so much that I can hardly stand it. I find myself thinking of what I'll say to you...

Sometimes, I'm mad as hell, completely furious that you've gone, and all I could think of is walking straight to you and slapping you good. The Sarah I used to be three months ago would have certainly done that. But not me, now. Each time I think of doing it, when my temper gets the better of me, I'm mortified. How could I slap you? How could I be so angry at you, if I could see you again? I instantly am flooded with guilt, and can only think of holding you tightly and begging for forgiveness.

Most of the time, though, I just want to run to you, run into your arms. In my happiest fantasies, you're there, smiling and you catch me, quickly telling me the reason why you've gone, and that you'll never leave me again. Each time, though, I miss the reason why - I'm too pleased that you're there again.

But, usually, that's when I wake up, and know it was only a dream.

I miss you, and.. well, laugh if you wish - I will be the first to say how insane and crazy this is, but I can't deny the truth of it, either - but I think I've fallen in love with you.

I love you, Jareth.

Please come back. Even if to just laugh at me... please come back to me.

Love,

Your Sarah.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, August 08, 2008 12:50 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Worried

Sarah,

Queen Amara? _She_ contacted you? Whatever is goin' on is pretty big if _she_ is got involved. Did she say where Jareth went? When does he come back and when does the flamethrower go home?

Is Her Majesty at the castle? She hates the goblins, but I know she'd come back if she was needed. I seem to remember her doin' that before. Maybe Didymus and I can requests an audience. Didymus returned to the Bog, by the way. He and Ludo and Greeta showed up two days ago. It's been one big fest, I tells ya.

If she came for Jareth... I don't want to be around when she loses her temper. It ain't a pretty sight, let me tell you.

Remember what I told ya, in the tunnel? _'The cleaners, the Bog of Stench, you sure got his attention!'_ I meant it then and I means it now. Maybe it was then Jareth started to notice? I ain't never seen him so upset over a runner like that before.

From what Didymus told me, and now, lookin' back, well... I can't say. I don't know if he was the whole time, but he sure seemed jealous then.

I been meaning to ask ya. I always wondered. What did that peach do to ya? He said it was a present, but the way your eyes glazed over and how strange you said it tasted...

How did you end up in the junkyard, anyway? I saw Ludo pullin' ya outta some hole.

You scared me, Sarah. And I was sure you'd hate me forever, 'cause I gave it to ya. I tried to get rid of it, dump it in the Bog. I begged him, Sarah. I couldn't do that to you, I says, and he threatened me even more.

Even though you came out okay in the end, he made me give it to you. And that's why I hate Jareth: I was never mean to nobody, and now, because of him, I ended up a monster after all.

Hoggle  
Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 3:53 PM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie!

I didnt really see the point in emailing you the past couple of days cause we were playing so much y'know but Mom said it was rude not to no matter what.

Whatever.

I think the other kids are getting mad that we're always winning. well at least Mark is talking to you now. sorta. Even if he Mom made him. I heard what he said after. dont worry bout that.

Besides with us as the king and queen of the Willowy hill kingdom nothing shall stop us!

You can get dirty in football too but alot of kids get hurt. And besides you cant practice your magic in the middle of football like you can with baseball. Specially if you are in the outfiled, y'now?

Definitely bring Cluckers in. He might run away but if we used him as a weapon - maybe drop a cup of water on him while outside the enemy forces and watch as he goes crazy between them all! Yeah that'll be brilliant!

I met a dragon? Um, I didn't say that. Nope didn't say that at all Maggie. I just said he was _like_ a dragon. THats it. Hes only _like_ a dragon. He wasnt really scary...he mostly of the time looked human. he had a funny mustache though. His girlfriend is very loud. She got angry really easily. Shes kinda...dangerous. I dont think shes a dragon. 99.9 sure.

Just keep spinning...just keep spinning...

From, Toby

P.S. I still haven't heard from that friend. Ill um..._call_ him tonight and get it then. Hopefully.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 4:05 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Sarah,

I've emailed everyone too - and _nothing_ is working. I even went and emailed Jareth (a really crzy email making fun of him and stuff) and I still am completely normal.

Something is really, really wrong Sarah. Where the heck is he?? (heck isn't a swear, is it? Mom's been a hype about swears...)

Even if you _did_ email Jareth's mom and even if she _did_ email you back and even if she _did _say everything is alright I don't believe it.

It's been _two weeks _Sarah. I did some research today - if he was human everyone would think he was dead. And the police would be searching for him.

And even though Lady Rel said I could go to lessons I didnt go. Really Sarah _i was speaking big_. Making bigger than it was. All that. Lady Rel siad I could do lessons with her boy- I mean friend Draconis. He's really cool. Did I tell you that he let me ride on his back? When he was a dragon I mean.

I wont go tonight either then. Unless you think I should...im still working on my meditating and stuff (and im doing bits of it with Maggie) but lessons are important too...

If i learn anything ill tell you too. Bethany said something though but i didnt think it made sense. She said sometimes if there's a war going on between kingdoms a king would give up the throne. But doesnt everybody like Jareth?

Except for dad I mean. Doesn't everybody?

Love, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 4:19 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's gone!

Bethany,

Jareth was going to _marry _Rel? Wait a sec - I thought he was just teaching her like he taught me. They were _dating_?

Why doesn't anybody tell me these things??

I did a lesson with Mr. Draconis and I'm making sure to meditate for now. Im also giving sorta lessons to my friend Maggie. I told you bout her right? We work on the simple things Jareth had me doing...she's pretty good at it actually. We use it when we play Elfwars.

I'm sorry. I tried to get Underground _two _nights in a row. I think I'm losing concentration or something. If Jareth isn't back on Monday I promise I'll come then Bethany. Ill just try to get the hang of it before then. Plus the other things Ive been working on...

I think Rel and Draconis have looked eveywhere in the Goblin City and Labyrinth. Jareth never really took me anywhere else...Well there was that place where we saw the little dracolins but i really dont think hes there. Sorta cause it ws up the sky and no place to land for a long long while.

I dont know if he isnt getting along with the other kingdoms. He didnt really talk about that with me at all. He wasnt really the Goblin King y'know...he's Jareth. A friend.

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. I promise - if we dont know where Jareth is by Monday I'm coming. North? I bet I could get Fitzgibbet to steal a map or something...or if I asked Rel for a book to study I could get it.

Ill let you know what ill do soon. Once i figure this project out.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 4:40 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Not another one

Hi,

I'm _fine_. I'm _alive_. I'm not going to pull a Jareth and leave without saying anything. And you _knew_ that if Draconis was able to feel the Chaos I was working with.

And I didnt show up the other evening because Sarah asked me not to. She thinks you're going to set me on fire or something.

So I dont think Im coming tonight either unless Sarah says different...

What do you mean 'do yourself harm'? I'm _really_careful. And besides - if I'm not coming to lessons I have to practice _somehow_. I really think I need to keep practicing. I was having just a bit of trouble last night...

Sorry 'bout the Goblins. That's just...how they are. They really like Jareth. And they barely listen to him.

Speaking of the Goblins - do you know where Troink is? I emailed him about something the other day and didn't hear back. I think he has something of my friends'. She really wants it back and she doesn't know aobut magic so it's tricky...

Gotcha on the the throne room. If I do come Underground.

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 08, 2008 5:19pm

**To**: RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted,

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Oh, how I wish I had answers for everyone. I really do.

Better woman? Hardly. You _did_ hear what I did - though, it was an accident - to the Goblins, right? With the cupcakes? Even I lose my temper with them, from time to time. True, I didn't think that they would actually get the cupcakes, _or_ that the problem with the... erm... _shooty_-_poo_, as they called it, would have been so widespread... But, thank you for saying I have a gift. My step-mother once told me that I was like mashed-potatoes, saying that I 'go with almost anything'. Ha!

Yes, I really do miss him. Right now... he's all I think about, it seems.

Yes, I am meditating. At the moment, I still have the crystals Jareth gave me, which, given my pitiful skill in spinning them, is plenty for the time being. Toby has quite surpassed me in that field. But, I'm still trying. Really, my coordination is awful - always has been. It's going to be a long time before I get them up to a 'passable' level.

Thank you so much for the books! They're... well, they're really fascinating! Makes a tad more sense to me than Chaos does... though, in all truth, it's still very foreign to me. But, that's the point, right? To learn? I've yet to brave attempting to rid my carpet of the stain, but maybe I will, soon. Again, thank you.

Yours truly,

Lady Sarah

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **August 8, 2008 6:30pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Toby,

Troink apollogizes for beeing so late but Troink got lost in dee Labyrinth for a few days. Troink had trubble finding troink's way. How dee lady won in thirteen hours Troink will never know.

Troink has no idea where dee kingy is or where he went. Troink knows dee lady Rel is taking over, and troink doesn't like it. Troink is scared of dee lady rel's fire...

Troink doesn't have much hair, but is glad troink has some to speak of...

Troink misses dee kingy! Troink loves when he sings, Dee lady Rel doesn't sing, she just scares Troink.

TROINK NEEDS DEE KINGY!

PS- bracelet? uhhhhh...

uhhhhh...

BUTTONS!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday,August 8, 2008 6:45 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Tronk,

You got lost in the Labyrinth? Yeah, not fun. Very hard...I dont now how Sarah did it either (she is teh Lady right??)

Rel really isn't _that_ bad. Once you get used to the fire. And the fits. And the glares...And I dont think shes very happy about being Queen...

Yeah, careful about the hair. I was really lucky cause of Draconois the other day...he gave me a hint for next time - duck and spin to her _left_. she always wears her hair in the way so she wont see you there. dont spread it about too much or shell realize that and start attacking _there_.

Me and...The Lady really miss Jareth too. He doesnt sing for us as much as he does for you and rest of the goblin gang but we miss him.

and Rel singing? Eeh...too scared to think about it.

And wait! The bracelet - Maggie can't know that I took it the other day - it was an accident and I didnt mean to loose it while hanging with you guys but...argh! You really dont now where it is?

Thanks anyway - Toby

P.S. I think we all need Jareth now.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 7:00 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Toby,

Troink is not a Tronk! Troink is a Goblin! Yeah Troink got lost in dee Labyrinth, it was a little exzosting. Dee lady is Sarah, yes but she is dee lady.

Maybee to **you **she is not, but if you are a goblin like Troink dee fraze "Duck and cover" comes to Troink's mind. Troink duzn't care if she is dee queen or not, she is scary.

Troink was comminting on Troink's hair, but no matter Troink thanks you for dee tip.

Troink knows that everybody misses dee Kingy... Dee kingy duzn't sing much for you guys? Aww Troink is sad for you then. Troink espessially loves it when dee king dances... Troink thinks it is very funny!

Dee lady Rel singing? Troink shudders at dee thought. Troink would rather get lost in dee Labyrinth again.

What does this bracelet look like? Troink saw one, and has it now... do you need it?

Troink thinks next time you come by, then troink will give you dee bracelet...

PS - Troink agrees...

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 8, 2008 7:35pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Not a change of heart but a change in me...

Sarah

First off... I'M NOT FLUSTERED OVER A BOY!! ... I'm lying through my teeth...

Don't worry so much. I'm not saying stop worrying that would be impossible and stupid. Just do worry so much. Take a deep breath and think of calming things. You're no good to Jareth if you're running around like a chicken with your head cut off.

What you need to do is have plan... first to find him and then what you'll do when you find him.

Now I need to find a way to distract you from your worries. Something so you still have a life... not necessarily better than it was before just something to do so you can take your mind off worry for an hour or so.

I'd invite you to my musical but I don't think that would help... Beast's main kinda look's like Jareth's fluff mullet... Hee Hee...

Ok so that was a bad joke... please tell me you're smiling...

Sue

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 8, 2008 8:10 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

It'll be evening... the Matinees don't run unless we sell out the evening performance for that day. Either way I have to be at the theatre at 7 but the show won't start til a little after 8. If you wanna go early I can pick you up or you can pick me up whatever you like. If you can't make it early I'll have to meet you here.

Yeah. It's pretty cool back here... I'm actually at the theatre now emailing from my sidekick... Apparently Beast is having car trouble so He and Lumiere are late... everyone else is putting on foundation so I have time to sneak in an email.

I TOTTALLY know how you feel! I grew up as the only girl! You'd think I'd grow up being a little tom-boy but my family wouldn't have it. It wasn't lady-like so instead of baseball I took dance and instead of football I took cheerleading. Still I have a few tom-boy traits like loving to camp and fish.

That'd be great. Well, I guess I'll see you then :)

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday,August 8, 2008 8:20 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Troink,

I _know _you're a goblin. isnt that what I just said...Oh never mind.

The _thought_ of being in the Labyrinth even just for a little bit makes me tired. Cant really imagine being there for _days_. Get some sleep if you can. Thats what Mom and Sarah always says even if i dont want to...

Oh. That explains things. I wouldnt call Rel _scary_ though. Weird yes. Strange yes. Danerous - oh yeah. Scary? er...no.

Okay maybe a little when she's runing after you saying she doesnt want to see or hear the name 'williams' again and has fireball bunnies chasing you. Just a little bit. Who knew rabbits could be so scary?

no prob on the tip.

No he really doesnt. I wouldnt even know that he _did_ sing if I didn't well...I heard him once. Back when I was sneaking down there with you and Fitzgibbet. I was foolign around, exploring, and then Jareth just started singing that song - I think it went something like 'thunder and lightning - something frightening'. His dancing _was_ funny but he seemed really happy. And Jareth sometimes smirks and all that but he was really happy when he was singing I thought.

Until Glurg went and dropped the bucket on his head that was being used to clean ujp the fieries mess after they raided Marshel's kitchen.

Then he looked really angry. _really really angry. _Do you member that?

i think i might like to get lost in the Labyrinth too if Rel started singing...though Id still hear her, wouldnt i?

You have teh bracelet?? REALLY? It's kinda gold and pink with this little stone on it that's shiny - is that it?? Maggie wont stop asking bout it and I'm feeling really weird in my stomach about it all...

Um. Hmm. I could try (try, im having trouble transporting) between here and Underground. Could we meet by that bridge near the Slung-in-half-tree? In like twenty minutes? I could probably grab some cookies or something...

Coudl that work??

Toby

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 8:35 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Toby,

What is this nevermind that you speak of? Troink is confused...

Troink slept in dee labyrinth, as long as dee kingy isn't mad at you dee labyrinth is actually quite safe. Just stay away from dee tunnels and dee cleaners. Troink would hate waking up in pieces...

Troink will go to sleep sometime tonight...

Danerous? Troink has no idea what that is, please explane... Troink says again, Maybee for you Qu-Queen Rel isn't scary but for dee goblins and Troink, she is absolootly terrifying...

Dee_ flaming bunnies_? uuhhh don't even mention those (shakes)

Troink loves that song!

"you remind me of dee babe"  
"what babe"  
"Babe with dee power"

Yeah Troink loves dee magic dance song... so, so epic...

Slime and snails!  
PUPPY DOG TAILS!

Ohhh Troink remembers that day... Troink was in dee kitchens, it was...scary to say in dee least.

Angry indeed. Troink ran from dee cubboard and fell on his boot. Dee kingy's dace was so red... he looked like an apple!

Hee hee! Troink would go all dee way to Hoggle's old house and shove his head in dee pool he peed in just to avowd dee queenies singing...

OHHH! Troink has dee bracelet... Troink thought dee pink looked like dee medicine dee lady gave Troink when Troink had dee squirts... Troink now loves pink... Troink took extra care of it too.

Cookies? as long as dee cookies aren't like dee cupcakes of doom, that would be fine. Troink will be on Troink's way soon. Keep in mind Troink is at dee castle...so it might take longer...

Troink hopes you make it...

Troink

What kind of magic spell to use!

slime and snails  
puppy dog tails!

Buttons are still fun!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday,August 8, 2008 9:01 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Last Night

Tronk,

nevermind mean sto...not think about it. Just dont think about it.

The labyrinth is safe? Really? I dunno...and yeah waking up in pieces mustnt be nice...

Dangerous means that it is bad toyour...health. Like getting stuck in Rel's fire is dangerous. You could get burnt or loose your hair. Not good. Uh...Bethany was right. I bet you dont even know what safe means...

Fine. I won't say anything at all about the **_the flaming bunnies_**. ;D

Yeah! That's how the song goes. And then there' sthe part about _slap that baby_ and there's the bit about _nobody knew!_ Yeah, fun song. Epic? Yeah...epic.

I thought you'd remember. I think it was you who brought me Underground that day...I thought Jareth looked like a Fiery he was so red!

Shove...HOggle's...head...in...his...peeing...pool?? HAHAHAH!! If Sarah wasnt his friend thatd be so funny - even if it was just to get away from Rel.

YOU HAVE THE BRACELET?? YES!! NOW MAGGIE WON'T BE ANGRY AND HATE ME AND WE'LL STILL BE GOOD FRIENDS AND THEN...

I mean great. Yeah I'll bring cookies. i dont know what you mean by 'squirts' but these cookies are really good. Especially for packaged ones. I might have a button or two...

And I may need the time as much as you do. Really. Ive been having just a _teensy_ bit of trouble.

COming now, Toby

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 9:19 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
I understand the whole not emailing me because of us hanging out all the time, but email is so much fun! Besides, we can stratigise using the computer and nobody else would know.

Mark is a big meanie, i think he shouldn't talk to me if he's going to be so mean all the time. It's not my fault I'm a girl, and it's not my fault we have the stronger team, and I don't have cooties!

Cluckers as our secret weapon! Woo, it is going to be great! I'll defently be buying him some corn on the cob if he does his job in the battles.

Oh man, i thought you ment a dragon, like a real one! That would have been the coolest thing in the world and maybe in the universe. Too bad, i had my hopes up.

Mom let me stay up an hour later tonight, i helped her clean out the living room and practiced my dancing for her. She was really excited. See you on the battle field tomorow.

Maggie

PS: I'll practice as soon as i'm done writing this email!

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 8,2008 9:32 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE:Thank you

Hey, Sue:

Wow, you love to camp and fish? Perhaps we could trade favorite hot spots. (BLUSH) I mean, fishing hot spots, that is. I'm usually a fly fisherman (as if you couldn't tell from my e-mail addy!), so that usually means standing thigh deep in hip-high rubber boots...ah, they're necessary and not at all...uhm...oh, never mind. Anyway, I threw my back out about a month ago and I really shouldn't be standing in cold river water for 5 hours at a time. It really has put a damper on my summer. But, I'm going to be trying out some ocean fishing soon. We'll see how that goes. I don't know, being on a luxury yacht, stocked bait box and bar, crew of three...I might get used to it!

Sounds like meeting you before the show isn't such a good idea--you'll be going nuts with all the make-up and costuming. I'll meet you at the theatre. Just leave the ticket with the 'Will Call' window, at I'll meet you at the seat, just in case you get held up with last second touch-ups and the inevitable last second seam stitching.

I'm really looking forward to this. See you tomorrow!

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 9:35 pm

**To: **cluckerswilruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Troink is not a TRONK!

Toby,

TROINK IS NOT A TRONK! T-R-O**-I-**N-K NOT TRONK!

Troink understands now...

Yep pretty much, waking up in pieces is only fun if you are a firey... but then again you qwite literally have to find yourself...

Ohh troink knows what dangerous is, You wrote Danerous though! toby spells worse then troink! HAhahahahahahahahaa

Troink very well knows what safe means thank you very much! Troink may have trubble with dee grammar but Troink izn't stupid!

Toby you are walking on a thin line with troink...

Troink knows dee song, if nothing else Troink knows dee kingy's songs.

Dee kingy did look very red, troink still thinks he looked like an apple...

Yes Troink would gladly shove Troink's head in a pool of urine just to avowd dee queenie's singing. Troink imagine's you's do dee same...

Troink has dee bracelet so come and get it then...

troink isn't sure he wants cookies from toby. Toby underestimated Troinks intelligense! Troink doesn't want normal buttons, troink likes dee computer buttons.

Dee sooner you get dee bracelet dee sooner you can apologize.

Upset,

Troink

Troink duzn't care for buttons when he's sad...

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Friday,August 8, 2008 9:43 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Troink is not a TRONK!

T-R-O-I-N-K,

Happy? Really you underground people are weird about names...first jareth then you...

My spelling is worse than _yours_? Are you _kidding_ me? I dont want to pick a fight right now as Im kinda happy that I have the bracelt for Maggie now and that's all taken care of. Plus im able to go Underground again. :D

And I didnt say you were stupid. I said you didnt know what safe meant. Because you and the other goblins dont ever get hurt so how would you even need to know what safe meant?? it was a compliment thingy for Pete's sake. (no idea who Pete is...)

Apple - firey - still really red. Maybe he looked like a tomato. I dunno. Either way it was _red_.

I would probably do the same. Rel's voice normally is kinda...weird. Sharp. creepy. Even though she's pretty nice. Mostly. But her voice...Eeh...

Thanks again for the bracelet. And so _that's _why you wouldn't take those yummy Oreos? Or Dad's fancy shirt buttons? I thought you meant you liked those kind and I didn't mean to be mean...jokes are kinda hard to understand when on email, y'know??

Thanks...-Toby

P.S. Sorry.

xXx

**from: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 8, 2008 9:55 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Troink is not a TRONK!

T-O-B-Y,

Troink is rellatively happy now.

Yes Troink's spelling is better then yours, "bracelt", honestly! Troink feels happy about this. Troink has dee best spelling of all dee Goblins!

Troink is having trouble discerning that as a compliment but Troink is trying...

Troink did a search on this Pete guy...

Pete is dee St. Peter... who is that?

Tomatoes are soft and squishy not like dee kingy... Kingy hard and strong.

So Troink was safe to make that assum- assum- guess...

Yes Troink didn't take dee "oreos" because Troink was mad. Troink duzn't like normal buttons. Troink duzn't like them because one day another goblin flicked buttons in troink's face. It was awful!

Troink was making a joke?

Troink knows a really funny joke, but when troink told it to dee kingy, he turned red and got really mad. Troink forgot dee joke afterwards for Troink's safety - see Troink knows what safe is! Not making dee current kingy or queenie mad. That is safe.

Your welcome

Troink

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 9, 2008 3:15pm

**To**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: It's the worst thing in the world!

Hey there sweetie,

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I wrote you - I've been very worried about King Jareth lately, and doing what I can to keep up on my studies.

Oh, I'm afraid that I don't know where King Jareth is. I'm not sure why he would give up his throne like he did... I wish I did know. And I don't make wishes very often, so that says something. I, like you, am hoping with all I have that nothing is wrong.

I've been talking a lot with Queen Amara, Jareth's mother. She's worried about him, just like us, but she's positive that everything will work out okay, and that Jareth will be back soon. I choose to believe her - after all, she knows Jareth the best, doesn't she? I think everything will turn out all right, we just have to keep believing.

Speaking of Queen Amara, she's offered to help teach me, if I need it. She's given me books on Order, since I'm half Order and half Chaos, and it's been very helpful. She promised me that, no matter what, if I need a teacher, she'll take care of me. And don't worry - I'll be safe, I promise.

I know how you feel about Jareth, and I understand how worried you must be. Right now, I don't know any more than you do, but... I care about him very much, and I promise that if I find out any news, I will let you know as soon as I can.

Lots of Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 9, 2008 3:56pm

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Long time no talk!

Didymus,

I'm so glad that you and Hoggle are back together and enjoying things. I think it was hard on him, having you gone for so long... especially since he was in the Bog, and since you know the Bog better than anyone. :-)

I'm sorry that your quest didn't turn out well, and you didn't find what you were looking for. That's a pity. I wonder why Jareth sent you after something so dangerous? I'll just add that to the list of things to ask him, if I ever see him again.

Oh Didymus... you really think he was smitten with me? Me?? Ah, but don't get your hopes up. I don't know that he feels the same way I do. It was only after he'd vanished that I realized how I, myself, feel... that I think (don't tell Hoggle yet... I don't know he would be able to handle it yet) that I've fallen in love with him.

Yes, you read that right. I think I have. It's silly and crazy, but... the heart wants what the heart wants, and though I never dreamed it possible, I think my heart wants him.

I'm very fond of Amara... she's very sweet, and it really makes me feel better, with Jareth gone, to email and hear from her. And... don't worry. I'm familiar enough with Queen Relisasha's history to be wary of her. For the time being, I've asked Toby not to go Underground - I worry about him being too close to her and that temper of hers.

Oh my! Pups?? _Ludo puppies_?? Goodness gracious.

...

Almost makes me wish my apartment complex allowed for big dogs. Heh.

Once I get my portals working, I'll most definitely have you guys over to my place for games and fun. I'm not the best of company at the moment, so... maybe it's a good thing I can't get my portals working. Heh.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 09, 2008 4:30pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Worried

Hoggle,

Yep, Queen Amara. She's a very nice lady, and I rather like her. But, no, she doesn't know where Jareth is, anymore than I do.

Aw. I'm glad that Didymus and Ludo (and Greeta) are back... I worry more about you three (now four) when you're apart. I think you are all good for each other. :-)

What did the peach do? Well... Do you remember what I once told you, a long time ago, about what Jareth offered me in the first place when I wished Toby away? He had come into my home and offered me a crystal. He said it was a gift, not for one who takes care of a screaming baby, and if I turned it just right, it would show me my dreams.

Of course, at the time, I didn't take it.

When I bit into that peach, I was given a taste of my dreams. Just a taste.

And... if I hadn't had the deadline to save Toby... it would have been very lovely, indeed.

It was a ballroom, a grand party, and I was there, dressed fancier than I've ever been. I was like a princess. And... Jareth was there, too, dressed handsome and dashing. It was everything I've always wanted... a grand party, dancing with the King...

He never asked it of me, but I knew that it was another offer. Now, though, instead of me just looking at a crystal and wondering what my dreams would be, I was living them. It was much harder to refuse... but Toby was more important, so I ran.

I was trapped in some sort of bubble, it seemed. It felt like I would be trapped there until I accepted the offer... but the bubble was easily shattered. When I shattered it, I fell into the junkyard. But, the peach had longer lingering effects - probably a back up plan, in case someone refused their dreams again and figured a way out, like I had. It stole my memory. I'd been given more illusions, more tricks...

A different offer this time. I had refused the grown-up side of my dreams, so this time I was offered the child's dreams, of always keeping all my precious things and never giving them away... but nothing was enough to make me forget Toby. The instant I refused it, the illusions began to crumble around me, and that's when the hole appeared and Ludo was able to pull me out.

The peach had caused an illusion, but... like I said, Hoggle, what I was offered wasn't entirely unpleasant. Had I been offered that without it being in exchange for my brother, I would have accepted. As it was, though, I never would have been happy knowing that I'd given up on Toby. But, I don't blame you for that at all. I wasn't hurt by it, and... I do know that Jareth made you do it. I told you, after you came and helped us at the gate, that I forgave you and you were still my friend - I meant it then, and I mean it now.

You weren't a monster. You've _never_ been one. You were a loyal servant, and then a loyal friend. Don't think too harshly of Jareth.

Lots of Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 9, 2008 5:56 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Flabbergasted

To

_Lady Sarah_

My dearest Sarah,

Yes, I remember hearing of the cupcake incident. At first I was appalled that the event even occurred but Jareth was able to explain to me that it was all a horrible accident. It's how I knew that he cared for you. He would have _never_ forgiven anyone else so easily. It's simply not in his nature. I don't quite understand the potato reference but I can easily see that you bring out the best in those around you.

I wouldn't fret over your spinning abilities, my dear. It is more a way to help you learn how to control your magic on a smaller scale. Your talent by no means depends on your capability to wield a crystal. Of course continued practice will always help you improve. Search for the calm withing yourself and focus. I have a feeling getting a better grasp on the second half of your powers will be of tremendous help as well. The books will help you learn the basics. Prior to his disappearance Jareth requested that I help to train you in Order (seeing as he is utterly hopeless in that area) and I agreed it would be the best option for your education. If you would like and once all of this current mess is resolved I would like to give you formal lessons. Continue to do your best and I think you will be surprised at how much you can accomplish now.

With love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 9, 2008 6:36 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Are You Really Coming??

Toby,

I don't really know the whole story about King Jareth and Queen Relisasha. I heard Mama talking about it and that's what she said. That it was funny how she defied everyone's expectations that she would be the next Goblin Queen by leaving King Jareth (a looooooooooooooooooooong time ago!) because she couldn't tolerate them, and that she's stuck with the job anyway. But I don't know if it was an official betrothal, or just what everyone THOUGHT would happen. I do not know why no one told you before. No one told me either! I just overheard it because I was in the drawing room looking for a pencil... that I didn't really need! ;-)

I'm glad that you have someone to help you with your studies in King Jareth's absence. But what about Sarah? Is anyone helping her? I'm very worried about her. She isn't answering my letters. Is she well, Toby? I do hope she's not upsetting herself. Please look after her and be sure she doesn't injure herself. It is dangerous to lose control of your emotions. Maybe she's just busy...

Did King Jareth know that you were tutoring your friend in magic? I would trust his judgment if he thought you were able to teach, but I wouldn't want any accidents to happen. One time I tried to show my friend Emma how to heal a scratch on her hand, and... long story short: she bonded her fingers together. I was in sooooo much trouble after that. I couldn't remember exactly how she had done it, and my teacher had a devil of a time reversing it. I was very frightened for her at the time, but it's funny now!

I'm so excited about FINALLY seeing you. Let me know on Sunday, so we can be prepared to receive you. Does Sarah know you're coming or is this a secret trip? I wish she could some too, but I guess she's busy with her work.

Is there anyone you can ask to find out if there is trouble with the neighboring kingdoms? It is so odd that a king would give up his throne like this! I thought he liked being a king. I would like it. :-P It's so hard being too small to do anything to help! I wish there was something I could do. You are so much closer to him, as his friend, so I will trust to your judgement. If there is ANYTHING that you think will help, let me know how I can assist you and I will do it.

Lots of Love,

Bethany

P.S. He brought a goblin named Troink with him a few times when he visited. Maybe Troink knows how to get to my home. Do you know him? Can you ask around and see if anyone knows him so you can ask him if he can bring you to me?

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 09, 2008 8:29 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Explanation

Sarah,

I suppose that you must be quite upset with me at this point. I would have written sooner, but I am afraid that I had a bit of an ordeal obtaining access to the internet. It is a bit more difficult in the Aboveground, I have found. I have made do, though.

As you certainly have deduced, I am not currently residing in the Underground. It is a very long story, but then, if anyone deserves to know the entirety of it, it is you.

You see, once upon a time there was a great Fae Lady. She was the niece of the High King of all the Fae and, because she was his only relation with sufficient magic to be titled an Enchantress, she was the heir-apparent to his throne. One day, in the Labyrinth, the Prophet foretold that a child would be coming to the Underground and that this child was to be the son of the powerful Fae Lady.

The Fae Lady was overjoyed and set to preparing for the coming of her human son immediately. For six years, she waited with great anticipation for the boy to be wished away.

At last, it came to pass that the boy was wished away, but the unthinkable happened. His sister, who had wished him away without truly meaning it, was gifted with magic fully as powerful as that of the Fae Lady, and she was able to do that which no human had ever accomplished before. She defeated the prophecy and won back her brother. In the process, she managed to cast a formidable spell upon the Goblin King himself, allowing her to restrict him from approaching the child or herself again.

The Fae Lady was furious and heart-broken over the loss of the child that was to be her son. She went to her uncle and demanded that he punish the Goblin King, for she perceived this to be a fault on his part. Her uncle decreed that if the Goblin King did not return the child _or _his champion to the Underground, permanently, then it was a sign of his unworthiness for the position and he would be removed of it. He was given ten years to accomplish this task.

The Goblin King, being unable to approach the girl directly, sent his most loyal knight on a quest to fetch a rare and dangerous artifact called the Ebstone. With its special properties, he would be able to control the girl's magic and remove the spell himself. Then he could summon one of them to the Underground and be done with it all. Unfortunately, the Ebstone had been cleverly hidden because of its frightening abilities, and though the knight diligently searched for over eight years, he did not find it.

As the knight continued his quest, the Goblin King became frustrated and decided to take matters into his own hands. Adapting a technology from the girl's home world, he managed to circumnavigate her spell and established communication with her. His intention was to win the girl's trust and friendship, hoping to dupe her into revoking the spell herself. It was not easy as they were both extremely willful and affected each other in ways that neither would have predicted. Many and violent were their arguments, until the Goblin King nearly despaired of ever accomplishing his goal.

Over time though, he at last managed to gain the girl's trust and she even removed the spell separating him from her. However, in order to accomplish this, he had given her his word that he would treat her as a friend. The Goblin King was a lying, scheming villain, but he would not break that vow. And so he had to convince her to come of her own free will.

But what no one knew, especially the foolish King, was that, through the course of their communications, he had fallen in love with the girl. He asked her to come to him, but could not bring himself to read her response. If she said no, he would be shattered. If she said yes, he was convinced that she would eventually come to hate him and leave him anyway. He fell into a deep depression and hid himself away from both worlds to consider his situation.

In the end, it was anger which made the decision for him. The High King had set this punishment upon him for that which he could not have prevented. In order to maintain his position, he would have to betray the one he loved. Feeling that the Underground rejected him, the Goblin King rejected the Underground. With a heavy heart, he accepted the High King's punishment, before the time had even fully lapsed, and revoked his claim to the throne.

The former Goblin King retreated to the Aboveground, knowing that, though his magic would fade and his lifetime would be drastically shortened, he would at least be near to his heart. He was fully aware of his wickedness and that he was utterly unworthy of the girl, but he could not help himself. And so, he sold a few non-magical treasures that he had stolen away with him and set himself up in a rundown apartment in the town where he knew that she lived.

Though it was extremely difficult for him, the fallen monarch scraped together what little was left of his dignity to contact the girl. He did not expect her to ever forgive him or wish to have anything to do with him, but he felt that she at least deserved to know why he had done as he had and that he would not trouble her any further, ever again.

The End.

Yours,

_Jareth_

PS- Should, for some unfathomable reason, you wish to see me again, I can be found at the Grayson apartment building on Evergreen Street. Room 421.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 09, 2008 8:55pm

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Explanation

I just have one question, one thing that was not in the story that I want to know.

When you kissed me... was that a lie?

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 9, 2008 9:02 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Explanation

No... in that, at least, there was absolutely no deceit.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 09, 2008 9:16pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Explanation

Don't move. Stay where you are, I'm coming, I'll be there in a few minutes.

You and I need to talk.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 9, 2008 10:56pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Long time no talk!

Lady Sarah,

I cannot say how glad I am to hear from you again! Yes, Hoggle and I have been having a wonderful time catching up and he has made me feel much better about my failed quest. If anyone can wax philosophical on the true meaning of 'failure', it's Hoggle. I think he is only being kind to his old friend, but... it is highly effective. My spirits are much higher since I have returned.

Though I heartily wish that my quest for His Majesty had been successful, it is for the best that my first quest failed, despite the fact that it lasted so long. What I was going after was not dangerous in itself, My Lady. What is dangerous about it is the potential for misuse that it holds. But there, I've said enough. It is best if you ask His Majesty about it, as you say.

Smitten... yes. Yes. That is the word I would use, and you know that I am quite careful with my words. Words have great meaning, My Lady, and words have power. You know this from experience. I am happy to hear that you have fallen in love with him. You could not find a better man, and I know that he could not find a better maiden than you. You are such a good fit, if I may say so. I do not that that I am wrong when I venture to say that no matter how much you love him, he loves you twice as much. Fear not; your secret is safe with me. Hoggle is having a hard enough time with Ludo being in love.

I count Queen Amara as among the most noble and kind of women. You are in that group as well, My Lady, but you will have to forgive an old fox for having a hard time picturing you as a woman. In my eyes, you will forever be a girl-child, no matter your age or station. As old as I am, I have earned the right to think of everyone younger than me as children! :-) -- (this, I am told, is an electronic communication expression known as a 'smiley')

You are wise to keep young Tobias away from Queen Relisasha. Indeed the title, coupled with that particular lady, comes bitterly to my tongue! But I shall serve her loyally until His Majesty returns to his rightful place in the kingdom. Verily I hope to one day call another by the above-mentioned fifteen-point Scrabble word... oh, unless you happen to land the Q on a triple letter score... or triple word score... but I digress!

Since my last communication to you, Greeta has grown at an alarming rate. I do not mean her belly alone, but her entire being. I suppose to accommodate so many pups, she must become quite large. Honestly, she is a full head taller than Ludo by now, and twice as wide! She is quite a spectacle, and it makes me hope fervently that her gestation period will be of short duration. It is quite a challenge to feed her sufficiently. Hoggle is excited to have 'an army of Ludos' at his disposal. It is the only positive he can find in the Ludo/Greeta 'debacle' (quotations are, as you surely have guessed, his).

Whenever you are up to company, My Lady, we will be thrilled to visit you. Might I be so bold as to challenge you to a game of Scrabble, when that time comes?

Warmest regards,

R.S. Didymus

Knight of Leisure

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 09, 2008 11:23pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: I found him

Sue,

I'm on my Blackberry right now and... in a bit of an awkward position, so I can't exactly make this long. But, I just wanted to let you know that... I found Jareth.

Sorta.

It's a long story... and I can't explain as he is sleeping on top of me at the moment, and I don't want to move too much and wake him, but I'm just so happy. I had to tell you.

Later,

Sarah

P.S. Um. It's not what you think. I'll explain later.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 2:34 AM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Your Lost Son

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Mumsie,

I wish that I might have written sooner to let you know that I am at least alive, however the internet is rather more difficult to access from the Aboveground. I apologize..

Sarah tells me that you are very worried. I do not doubt that you are also quite furious with me.. I would be surprised if you have not sent me a number of emails telling me as much. I am afraid to tell you that they were wasted, as I can no longer access my crystalcast address. Please send further diatribes here.

Allow me to make a very long story short. I have fallen in love with Sarah. Bloody stars, you know this. You were predicting it from day one. I cannot even begin to express to you the depth of my feelings for her. The actions I have taken on her behalf, I hope, will speak in part to that. I am, quite honestly, frightened beyond words to find that I feel so strongly for her after such a short time. It is... incredible and terrifying, Mumsie.

I am astounded to report that, despite all good reason not to, my Sarah seems to feel the same way about me.

You doubtless feel that I have failed you and our ancestry in abdicating. I will not argue the point. I have turned my back on you, Rel and every being in the kingdom- if not the Underground- for my love's freedom.

As you know, the High King decreed, after my Sarah's run through the Labyrinth, that I either return her or her brother Underground. When I informed His Most Royal Insufferable Pig-Headedness that the girl may be willing, he added a new clause to my curse. If I brought Sarah Underground, she would be turned over to Chenea, as her brother was meant to be. Can you imagine? That arrogant nit would treat Sarah, _my Sarah, _as a veritable slave!

I hope that you can understand why I refused. I know that it is my duty to put the good of the kingdom before myself... but I cannot bring myself to put it before her. If that makes me a traitor and a failure, so be it. Perhaps I never deserved the position, as Chenea so gladly implies.

I have not told Sarah this, and I ask that you do not either. She already shoulders the blame for my current situation, though it is no fault of her own. I have told her that I made the decision out of pride. If the High King does not think me capable of being the Goblin King for failing to prevent that which I had no way of stopping, then I will not be the Goblin King. Of course you know that even I, egotistical scoundrel that I am, would do anything within my power to ensure the good of the Goblin Kingdom... Almost anything.

Please believe that the decision was _not_ an easy one. I secluded myself in the dark place between time and space for nearly a week to finally make my choice. I fear for the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom. I regret leaving the unwanted responsibilities to Rel. Had I been able to find any other option, I would have taken it.

Though it is in no way a requirement of the curse, I have chosen to spend the rest of my days Aboveground. I am well aware that it will shorten my lifespan to a mere eyeblink of what it ‑­

should be, but that is a price I am willing to pay. A price I was willing to pay even before I learned that Sarah did not hate me, as she so rightly should.

After informing the High King that I had failed his little test, I returned to the Goblin Kingdom long enough to collect a few relatively valuable personal items of a non-magical nature. These, and nothing more, I took with me into exile. I have not used magic since coming here. If I am to be a mortal, I will live as one.

Unfortunately, though I am more comfortable here than most of our kind, I am still not terribly familiar with the Aboveground ways. It took me a number of days to find a means to sell the items and even longer following to find a residence that would accept me. I spent nearly the full of the last week sleeping under bushes where no one might see me. (Again, I ask that you not inform my Sarah of this. She would be beside herself at the thought.)

I did, at last, find a building that let rooms. The woman in charge would surely not have accepted my request to rent from her except that I believe she hoped to ingratiate herself to me. Even ragged and sleep deprived, Mumsie, I am still your son.

It took me another day to obtain an Aboveground computer. I immediately emailed my Sarah, of course. I explained to her everything that had happened and admitted my treachery. I let her know that I would not disturb her again.

She did not hesitate to come to me. She forgave me. She told me that she loves me. She held me as I lamented all that I had lost. She wept for me, Mumsie. For me. Her villain.

I do not know what will become of me now, but I have accepted that, with her by my side, I will be content, whatever it may be. You always said that you hoped I would find love. I know that you never intended for it to be like this, but I hope that you will take some small amount of comfort in the fact that I have. A love more intense than I had ever thought possible for the likes of me.

I must bring this correspondence to a close now. I can barely see through my exhaustion and I must rest. My Sarah is coming back in the morning...

Though I do not know if you will accept it now, still with all of my love,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 10, 2008 2:45 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Goodnight

My Precious Sarah,

I know that it is late and I should be resting, but I have just now sent an email to Mumsie and could not bring myself to shut down this blasted machine without writing you, as well.

I will not make this a long, flowery speech. I have never been one to express my emotions well... Simply know that I did not dare to hope that you could ever forgive me. To learn that you actually feel towards me as I do to you... It is a very good thing that you have left me your wristband, heavy with the scent of your magic. I am quite certain that, without its presence, I would never be able to make myself believe that tonight was not a dream.

My Sarah, I love you and I wish you the sweetest of dreams.

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 10, 2008 2:48am

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: The Whole Story

Sweet Sue,

He's okay!! Jareth is okay and well and alive and...!! Oh SUE!!

Tonight - well, I guess its morning now, isn't it? So do I mean today? Meh, it doesn't matter - has been the best EVER. And, I suppose I owe you an explanation, considering that my last email was probably really odd sounding. I meant it when I said that it wasn't what it sounded like. So... let me back up and get to the explanation.

I'm going to have to take a sleeping pill if I'm ever going to get sleep.

It was... when was it? About eight thirty, I think. I _finally_ got an email from Jareth. But... I didn't know it was from Jareth, at first.. His email used to be _GlitterinKing637_, and so I always recognized it right away. This time, when I got it from _XiledOwl_... it took me a minute. But, I opened it and read it.

And I cried.

Here's the story. Several years before I wished Toby away, there was a prophesy that said I would, but that Toby would be given to the heir to the High King, a very powerful Fae woman. Now, as you know, I won Toby back - the prophesy didn't take into account my latent magic, and I beat the odds and won Toby back.

Miss Fae Lady was not happy. She complained to the High King when she didn't get the son she was promised, and Jareth was punished. I had accidentally put a spell on Jareth that kept him from even coming near Toby or me, but the High King deemed that he had ten years to get either Toby or myself to come Underground, or he would lose his throne.

Longer story shorter, my initial impression had been right - Jareth _had_ been out to trick me from the beginning, when he started emailing me. He'd been wanting me to remove the spell so he could come and take either Toby or me Underground for good...

But, in the process of this, I became his friend, and things got complicated. And then... in the email he said that the trouble in all this was that... it turns out... he fell in love with me. He couldn't do it..

For a whole week, he deliberated over this revelation, on what he should do. That's when he emailed me, asking me if I'd come with him. But, apparently, he couldn't bear to read my response, too afraid that I might say no and almost even more afraid that I'd say yes, and then end up hating him later for it.

So... he gave it all up. He couldn't betray me and Toby, so he walked away from his throne.

The second week he's been gone... he's been Aboveground. He feels the Underground turned its back on him, so he's turned his back on the Underground.

He was certain that I would never want to see him again once I knew that he'd lied to me from the start, but he was content to just be in the same town as me... as "his heart". He didn't think I'd want it, but he did give me his address.

It took all my effort not to run out the door as I was and drive there... but I had to have one answer.

I emailed back, right away and asked if the kiss had been a lie, too. He responded back in a bit, saying that no, it was not.

I don't know exactly how fast I drove... all I can say is that it was a good thing that there wasn't any cops. I SO would have been arrested for how fast I was driving. I was just absolutely dying to see him again.

I pulled up, parked and ran inside. It's a rather rundown apartment building, an older place made of brick. His place is on the fourth floor. I took one look at the building and started to cry a little... he deserves better than that.

I didn't notice my surroundings too much, I could only think of seeing his face again. I found his door and knocked on it. He opened it a little... Oh Sue...

He was the best thing I've seen in two weeks.

No... I didn't leap into his arms. Though, I was tempted.

Actually... while he was the best thing _I_ have seen, he looked worn and tired. His hair was just kinda lying there, and he had dark circles under his eyes. I never thought I would see him in a t-shirt and jeans, but that's what he was wearing. I think I would have knocked him down if I'd jumped into his arms right then.

I asked him if I could come in and he stepped aside and let me. I closed the door behind me and set my face as seriously as I could. It wasn't easy. This wasn't easy for him - his place is... not very good. A run down studio, that has definitely seen better days - and I also had a few more questions that I needed to know.

"You lied to me." I said. Not accusing, I was just stating the fact.

He looked at me for a long moment, looking very miserable, then looked away and went to sit on his couch. That was when I noticed that he didn't have much furniture, and the couch had a blanket and pillow on it.

I can't think about it, now. I'm serious, his place makes me cry. He deserves _better_!

But, as I was saying, he sat on the couch, and didn't look at me as he said, "I lie to everyone."

I took a few steps toward him, assuming that he wouldn't mind if I came a bit closer. "I knew you would," I said, quietly, "Every instinct I had when you first emailed me said you were lying. I want to know, though, if it was _all_ a lie. You lied about your intentions, about Toby, about... all that. But what about the other stuff?"

He smiled bitterly, and said, "I am afraid, Precious, that you will have to be more specific. There was... a lot of 'stuff'."

My soul felt hollow, but I still found the words. "The stuff about... you. Things you liked, things that made you happy or upset. The things you told me of your life, of your mother. The personal things. The... the things you told me when we watched movies... when you first came and," my voice broke, and I had to really focus on not crying, "And fed me caramels. Those things. The things about _you_. Not your Kingdom, not magic, not your title - _you_."

He looked up at me then, a little confused, and then slowly said, "No. Believe it or not, I lied to you as little as I could, even when my only intention was to steal you away. I couldn't tell you why. It just... wasn't right." With a shrug, he looked away again.

So... he is who I knew. Do you know how afraid I was? That he'd really been someone completely different, that the other things, the things I had fallen for and loved so much about him had been all fake? It terrified me! I would have died! Again, it was hard not to just cry. "Good," I said, my voice weak, "Then you're still the one..."

My voice cracked and I couldn't say it. Not quite. I tried to find my voice again.

He winced. "The one...?"

"The one..." Oh, I didn't know if I could say it, if I could come out and just tell him how I feel, right there and then... what if he decided he didn't want me or something? But there was no going back, I had to say it."... that I fell in love with."

Jareth didn't move and he didn't say anything. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. I waited for him to say something, but before I could continue to wait, my voice started going, and my feet took me even closer to where he was sitting.

"For good or ill, when you kissed me... my heart, I..." I sighed, "It took me two weeks to really understand... to know why it hurt me so bad when you vanished. I thought I had lost you forever."

He still didn't do anything. I begged him to say something.. If he didn't, I was going to go insane.

He was staring down at his feet, but I could see him open his mouth a few times. "And now?" he asked, "Now that you know the truth about me?"

I sat down beside him on the couch and told him that I still loved him. Oh my word, I've never told that to any man that I wasn't related to. I thought my brain my explode. But, it didn't, and I explained that he never lied to me about himself, who he was and all that, so I still cared and would happily forgive him.

_Again_ he didn't say anything for a long while. I looked at him good, to see that his fists were clenched and he was shaking slightly. "If this is punishment for the way I treated you," he said, "Then my congratulations. You could not have chosen any way to hurt me more..."

That was SO not the response I was expecting. It was so... anti-romantic, it confused me.

"Punishment? Jareth... you lied, but you never 'treated me' badly. You..." I softened my voice, hoping he would understand with my tone, "You fed me cookies and carried me to the bathroom. You taught me magic. You taught me to fly... saved me from myself, even." I stretched one trembling hand through his hair to gently cup the other side of his face, turning it towards me. I was dying for him to look at me... but he still seemed reluctant to do so. "You withstood my family's craziness. You gave me a Mog Lion. You've sat and watched movies with me. I wouldn't lie about this."

That was when he met my eyes... they looked so sad! He said my name, softly, hopefully..

How could I prove it? What more could I do? There was doubt in his eyes, doubt that I was telling him the truth. I firmly took one of his hands and laced my fingers with his, scooted closer to him, and set our hands on our knees. He looked at me oddly, and I looked back defiantly. I loved him. If he didn't like it, he was going to have to pry me away. "Yes?" I asked.

He stared at our hands for a while, then said, very softly, "I don't know what to do."

I asked what about, and he squeezed my hand tightly, "About anything! I've never had to live in your world. I've never had to go to a grow-serry store," it took me a moment to realize he meant _grocery_ store, "I've never had to find a place to live. I've never even lived alone before. I've never..." his voice went all soft and sweet, "I've never been in love. I just don't know what to do, Sarah."

I leaned into him and hugged him, assuring him that everything was going to be okay. I was going to help him and I wouldn't leave him alone in this. Plus, I explained, I'd never been in love before either... so that part we'd have to learn together.

Eehehhehee.

Then... we talked for a bit. He's given up so much, and that's not easy. His entire life is changed now... I let him get it all off his chest. He hugged me tightly for a long time and then... I guess the dark circles under his eyes got the better of him, and he fell asleep there in my arms.

_In my arms!!_ After half an hour, I got a crick in my neck and wiggled back against his couch - no easy task, I tell you. He's bigger than me, and was nearly a dead weight, so it took me a while to get comfy - and basically that ended up with him laying on top of me.

Awkward as it was, I really didn't mind. I stroked his hair, his face, his ears - his _beautiful_ ears. My blackberry was in my pocket, and I managed to wiggle my hand down and get it out, and then emailed you from there. Then I dozed for a while, because it was late and I was tired, too. Jareth didn't seem to be inclined to move at all as he slept, but every now and then he would stir or something, so I'd wake quickly and rub his back a little and he'd go back to sleep...

I couldn't bear to wake him. He looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in days, which scared me, so I was happy to let him rest for as long as possible.

Finally, an hour or so later, I felt him really stir, and knew he was awake. We both stretched and got up and... well, all my I'm-just-not-hungry moments caught up with me as much as Jareth's lack of sleep had caught up with him, and my stomach growled very loudly. I ignored it but figured we needed to eat. It was the first time I'd actually been hungry in days. Crazy, huh?

Jareth said he didn't have much food on hand at the moment, so I suggested we go out and get something. Not thinking about it, I hugged him from behind.

That's when... he _said it_.

"Sarah... I love you."

Ehehehee. I could have flown. I mean... well, technically, thanks to the feathers you gave Toby and I, I _can_ fly, but... oh, you know what I mean. He loves me!

I quickly let go of him and moved around to his front, asking him to say it again, please. He did... and said that for the rest of my life, if I ever want to hear him say that, all I have to do is ask. I couldn't resist - I kissed him.

And my stomach growled again. Stupid stomach. Talk about ruining a moment.

Well, we headed out in my car. Sheesh, nothing is open that time of night! Nothing! Well, almost nothing. Denny's was open. I had teased him about Denny's before, so I thought perhaps it was a tad fitting that we eat there. Heh.

You know... I've seen Jareth wear fancier clothes and been all... what's the word? Kingly? Yeah. I've seen him at some of his best times. But at that moment, I think in his eyes at least (because I don't care what he wears or how he looks), he probably looked his worst. Yet, dude, you should have seen the hostess and the waitress. I've never had so many imaginary daggers proverbially thrown in my direction before! They couldn't take their eyes off him!

... I'm twisted, I guess, because that kinda tickled me pink.

We were seated in a booth, sitting across from one another, and we ordered - I think he didn't know quite what to think of the menu, so he just trusted me to order for him. It was strange, just sitting there in Denny's, talking of small things, knowing that he loves me. That I love him. That we're in love.

It was... surreal.

At what point did he move to sit beside me, on my side of the booth? I can't remember. But we talked. Talked about how things have been while he's been gone, about his Mother, about Toby and cooties - yes, cooties. Long story there... has to do with Toby. Food came somewhere in there. Then we were talking while we ate - well, while I ate and while he picked at his food. Can't blame him - Marshel, the cook at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, makes food a hundred times better than Denny's.

When we'd finished, we headed out to pay... Jareth was quiet, and I could feel him watching me. He hung back a ways, even out to the car. I was starting to wonder if I'd sat in something or what, but... no, I hadn't. He was quiet the way back to his apartment, on the way up to his apartment, and then when we reached the door...

... heh...

He spoke my name softly. I turned around and he was right behind me and he just...

Uh.

Yeah.

He kissed me.

I have never. Been kissed. Like that. EVER.

...

I have no words for it. Seriously. I don't.

Wait... no, I have two words: _mind numbing_.

Jareth was the one who stopped... he pulled away - somehow he'd turned us? I think? I don't know. It was all a frantic haze of his lips... I'd somehow gone from being pressed up against the door, to leaning against him as he leaned against the door. Huh. Odd. I don't remember him turning.

But he leaned back against the door. I told him he'd made me drunk. He seriously had! Like... I don't know how to explain it! My vision was fuzzy and I was dizzy and... it was like I was intoxicated!

We talked and... um... more than talked... a bit more, before I had to go. He didn't want me to go... but I couldn't stay. He's so very attached to me now - I'm all he has.

"I've lived more than 2000 years without you and yet, now, the thought of being away from you for a few hours seems the worst kind of doom." he said. Made me go all squishy inside..

Finally, because, well... I had to go, I gave him my wristband. I told him that he would wear it and know it was mine, and I would be coming back for it. He accepted it happily, but kissed my forehead and said that it wouldn't make him miss me any less.

I kissed him goodbye and somehow managed to get home.

And I had to tell you.

Sue!! HE LOVES ME!! I'm going to burst!! It kills me inside that he gave everything up for me, because he loves me, but _nothing_ can dim the joy I have right now. Yes, he's given it all up, and that fact makes me feel terribly guilty... but I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing what I can to make him happy, to make his sacrifice worth it, and THAT fact makes me want to shout from rooftops!

But first... I need to get some sleep. The sooner I get good sleep, the sooner I can get up and get back to him - I've promised him that we'll clean his apartment. I'm hoping that with a cleaner, perkier place, and maybe a nicer spot to sleep, he'll feel better there.

Okay, I'm off to take a pill and snooze.

Your punch-drunk-on-love friend,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 10, 2008 3:41am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Goodnight

My Jareth,

Well, I am most definitely not asleep yet. I am too happy to sleep.. But, knowing that sleep is needed, that the sooner I get some sleep, the sooner I will get back to your side, I took a sleeping pill, and am waiting for it to start working.

If my wristband gives you that much comfort, then I'm happy you have it, and am really glad that I waisted so much of my magic to accidentally dye it purple. See it and know that I'm here, that I love you with all my heart, that I will love you for ever, and that I'll be back as soon as I can in the morning.

And... I think the sleeping pill is starting to work. Goodnight, my heart - I'll be back to you soon.

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday August 10,2008 9:38 AM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Hey, Sue:

Just wanted to drop you a line to say "Thanks!" I had a wonderful time at the show. Your work is incredible! How Lumiere was able to have real flames and not burn his costume was beyond me! Was it all fireproof materials? As well as Mrs. Potts? Or, was the entire cast in fireproof material, as a safety precaution? Boy, it must be an extremely expensive production for that to happen! And the Beast! Was that latex? None of his face make-up or his hands looked caked up or cracked. And, you were so worried about Cogsworth's bits falling off! Actually, I think it would have suited the character if some had fallen off!

Anyway, it was great. And, I'm sorry that I stepped on your toes when...ah...well, I hope that they feel better now.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 11:38 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Jareth

Hey Toby,

I'm in the grocery store line right now, so I don't have long, but I promised you that I'd let you know when I found out something- so that's what I'm doing. I just want you to know that I've found Jareth and he's ok. There's a big story to tell, a lot of explaining to do, it'll probably be ‑­

best if it's told in person. For now, plan on having a lesson again tomorrow night. I will pick you up for the lesson, so you don't need to go Underground. We'll talk then. Try to be patient.

Love,  
Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 11:41 AM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com; PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com; LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com; ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Jareth

Hey Everybody,

I just wanted to let you all know that I've found Jareth. He's alive and well. I will explain more later, when I can, after I've spoken with him a bit more, but I just wanted to make you aware that he is safe.

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 11:44 AM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Jareth

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara,

I hope that by now you've gotten an email from Jareth explaining things. I did promise that I would let you know myself when I learned something more, so I am. I'll leave the details to your son, but I just wanted to let you know that he is ok. Things are a little rough right now, but I wanted to assure you that I'm looking out for him and I'm not going to abandon him. Everything will be ok.

Sincerely,

Lady Sarah

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 11:48 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:Jareth

Lady Sarah,

Good gracious me!

Let me say first and foremost that I am vastly relieved! I will relay the news to Hoggle and Ludo; they are currently occupied measuring Greeta's belly (an almost hourly exercise) outside.

I am sure they will be as happy as I am to hear the news. Please tell His Majesty that though we are glad he is safe, we are also all exceedingly anxious... there is great unrest (and and increasing number of _not-so-mysterious_ 'random' conflagrations) in the Underground. I fear for us all... I really do.

Relieved yet still nervous,

R.S. Didymus

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 12:09 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Your Lost Son

To

_Jareth_

My son,

I had to take the time to calm myself and yet I still simply do not know how to respond. I am indeed furious with you but not for the reasons you seem to believe. I was angry that you did not contact those that care about you. I was even more so that you gave up your throne without any explanation. However, that all came to pass as I came to worry for your health above all else. The reason I am livid with you now is that you insist on essentially killing yourself. I know that you are enamored with Sarah and I could not be happier with your choice. I know that Chenea and her fool of an uncle have stooped to incredibly childish levels to punish you for something that was nobody's fault. Still, cutting your life short is _not_ the way to handle it. Do you mean to tell me that Sarah cannot come Underground at all or simply that she cannot be your queen? Sarah has told me that she is willing to live Underground and there has to be some way to at least keep you hidden until a better solution can be found. I know you refuse to give up on your love and for that I applaud you but there has to be a more viable option for the two of you. I simply cannot stand by and watch you end your life, Jareth. A child is supposed to bury their parents, _not_ the other way around. Come home. Stay with me. Bring Sarah as well, I do not care, just don't let it end like this. I know you have put a lot of thought into this idea of yours but I ask you to take the time to reconsider.

Always your Mumsie,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 12:28 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Re: Jareth

To

_Lady Sarah_

My sweet child,

Yes, I received a message from Jareth. I should have every right to box his pointed ears and drag him home this instant. I was capable of calming myself enough to send him a note without the intentions of plucking bald that foolish head of his but I at least know that he is in good health. Not of sound mind, but good health. I do not know if he told you this or if I should either but he is choosing to make himself mortal. I haven't the slightest idea what could make him think this was an option and am now trying to convince him otherwise. He is so young, I simply cannot fathom him lasting less than a century. The High King and his dreadful niece have made a royal mess of things but this is not the answer. I know you love each other and I give you my blessing with all my heart but we must find a way to keep you together as well as keep you among the living as long as you are supposed to. I thank you with all I have for keeping him and making sure he is safe. You say that everything will be alright and I sincerely hope that is true.

Dear child, how I never thought that I would be looking to you for reassurance...

Wishing the best,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**  
Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 10, 2008 2:44 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Jareth

Dearest Sarah,

Oh, Sarah, that's just wonderful! I've been so worried about him, and Toby has been so worried and asking if I knew anything and I felt so useless not being able to help. Where is he? Is he going back to the Goblin Kingdom now? The goblins will be so relieved! They must be so unhappy having a queen that doesn't like them. Poor silly things. I'm sure Queen Relisasha will be happy to give the throne back to him!

Please tell him that Little Beth is VERY happy that he's safe and I was very worried about him and I miss him and hope to see him once he's finished with everything he needs to do. And I'm sorry about Fluffers trying to chase him up the tree last time before he changed from his owl form to his King form. I've spoken to Fluffers about it, and he's very sorry and won't do it again.

Do you know if you will all be coming to see me now that you've found him?

Lots of love,

Bethany

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 3:07 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **It's the best thing ever!!

Dearest Toby,

I've just received news from Sarah that King Jareth has been found and is alive and well and safe. She said she would tell me more later but she's busy with him now. Do you know anything more about it? Is he returning to the Goblin Kingdom now? They need him there, Toby! Imagine if you lived in a place where the king or queen hated humans. It would be just awful!

What does this mean about our visit now? Will you still come and see me tomorrow or will you wait for King Jareth to bring you? I didn't tell Sarah anything about it. I will let you decide how much you want her to know about it. I do hope you will be able to come, but if you can't or changed your mind now that King Jareth has been found, I'll understand. I don't know about Fluffers, though. He's really looking forward to meeting Cluckers! :-P Please try to come in any case, whether it is tomorrow, by yourself, or a later time, with the others.

I'm so pleased by the news of King Jareth, Toby! I hope everything gets back to normal soon.

Lots of love,

Bethany

p.s. Don't forget to practice your magic! I want to see what you can do whenever I see you!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 3:48 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Jareth

YOU FOUND JARETH?? WHERE IS HE? DOES HE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY? HE'S FINE?? REALLY?

He didn't...get my email, did he? Do you know?

Lessons tomorrow. Aboveground? Agh...

I don't know if I can be patient. It's _hard_. Can't you say more? Please? With ice cream and a cherry on top?

Love, Toby

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 4:17 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Jareth

You found him?! Where?! What happened?? Why ain't he in the castle, where he belongs? When them beeps went off on two of these things at once, you never saw such commotion, Sarah. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Now that I got time to meself, I had to talk to ya.

This place is in utter chaos down here. He's gonna have to fix this quick. Her that they're callin' the Queen can't keep things in order much longer. Them goblins is gonna rebel any day now. I wanted to storm the castle and get rid of Lady FlameSpurt and have Ludo and Greeta and them rocks hold the fortress until Jareth comes back, but Didymus talked me out of it. Says it's treason. I say it's not. I don't recognize her as Queen; there wasn't no ceremony for it; none of us pledged our lives for her safety.

If you needs me to talk to sense into 'im, I will. You just say the word, Sarah. Didymus and Ludo are comin' with me. When I get through tearin' into 'im, at the cost of me life, he ain't gonna leave again.

I don't know much about love or nothin', but I know that you don't runs away. I learned me lesson. That's why I came back for you and Didymus.

Waiting,

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

P.S. Who is this ImbecilicSubject1? One of them goblins, I bet. Which one is it? If he knowed about this and didn't say so, surviving Lady Rel will be the least of his worries...

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 4:22 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **He's back!

Rel,

Great news - Sarah knows where Jareth is and he's fine. I think Im going to see him tomorrow so Il tell you everything then!

See Jareth _wasnt_ going to leave you as Queen forever. now you can do lessons again!

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 4:26 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: It's the best thing ever!!

I know! Sarah emailed me a while ago too - I only just emailed her back. She didn't tell me _anything. _She said something about a lesson tomorrow so I think I'll see him then. I'll tell you all about it, promise!

Argh, what do you think happened to him? Sarah said he's fine but I want to know whats going on. ARGH!

I don't think I can come tomorrow if there's a lesson. What about Tuesday? I can come really late when my parents are asleep. ill email Troink like you said (we hang out sometimes) and see if he'll help.

No teling Sarah though, right? She doesnt want me going Underground but I don't know _why_. It's not like there's somebody going to kidnap me or something...worrywart.

Yeah, normal. I hope things get better too - last time I was Underground...it was _crazy_.

I played with Maggie today - I'm not teaching _her_ how to do magic. I'm just doing some magicy things (just litle bits) that I can get away with and teaching her all the meditating techniques. She thinks its jugglin. I think she might suspekt- I told her about meeting Draconis and I said that he was 'like a dragon'. And though I didn't say he _was_ one she thought he was. I have to be really careful around her which is hard. We're good friends.

Okay, I have to go email Troink now.

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. I am practicing! I nearly have the sounds down now...I can make this great sounds that is actually maggie's war cry but it's really neat. Ill show it to you when I come!

xXx

**From:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 5:32 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: It's the best thing ever!!

Dearest Toby,

Drat! I was so hoping you would know more about what happened. No one here has mentioned anything about him, and I'm not saying anything as I don't know myself. I don't like being questioned. It makes me so nervous. I had to go through so many interviews before finally being accepted by my teacher and I hope I never go through anything like that again!

Tuesday will be fine with me. I don't have anything interesting to do during the week. Home, school, home, school, play with Emma, come home again! I will be waiting for you. Let me know what you decide. :-)

I won't tell Sarah anything; don't worry! I worry about her. I don't want her to have any accidents because she's too upset about something. She really loves you, I can tell.

I guess things here DO seem crazy to you. I remember when I first came. I was shocked, but now I'm used to living here. For the most part! Have you ever seen a fairy and a firey fighting for overripe crabapples? I'll NEVER get used to that! Fairies may be tiny, but they sure can be mean!

I'm glad that you're not teaching your friend magic, then. My teacher always says that a little knowledge can be a dangerous thing. I never knew what she meant until my friend's accident. hehehe Your friend probably doesn't have any magic anyway, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Lots of Love,

Bethany

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 5:42 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: He's back!

Toby,

Sarah knows where Jareth is? WHERE is he? Toby, you must tell me. Either that or give my e-mail address to Sarah and _she_ can tell me where that conniving, scheming rat is. How are you going to see him tomorrow? Is he... is he _Aboveground_? What in the blazes is he doing there? _Where _Aboveground? Again, Toby, it is imperative that you tell me exactly where Jareth is.

As far as him leaving me as queen forever... I am afraid you do not fully understand how things work here. He didn't simply leave for a little while and expect me to watch over things. He abdicated his throne. The High Court has recognized his action, and they notified me by Sylph messenger. That makes it quite official, you see? Oh... I'm getting a headache just thinking of it all... I'm stuck, I tell you! Stuck!

When you see Jareth, you tell him that I am going to KILL him!

I've got to go now. If I don't stop thinking about how angry I am, I'm going to set something on fire... set something very _big_ on fire.

Write back soon. Give me Jareth's immediate location, his e-mail address, or Sarah's e-mail address. I mean business!

Rel

_Reluctant _Goblin Queen

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 6:08 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE:Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara,

I received an e-mail from Toby stating that Sarah knows where Jareth is! He did not elaborate, though he did say that he plans to see Jareth tomorrow, so that must mean that Jareth is Aboveground. What is he DOING there? Why has he not come back here, or at least written to me to explain his actions? Have you heard from him? Do you have any idea what is going on? I have asked Toby to let me know exactly where Jareth is or to give my e-mail address to Sarah so that she can write to me and tell me herself.

Honestly, I am at my wits end. I was not kidding when I said that I am close to having a nervous breakdown. I have goblins approaching me with disgusting food speared on sticks, asking me to "set it on fire" for them. They claim to have gotten the idea from 'the lady' by whom they mean Sarah. Apparently, she hosts something called "game night" and regularly invites a few of the goblins, including the idiot called Troink, into her home! Her home, Amara! Anyway, one time she served them something called wieners and marshmallows skewered on sticks which they then set on fire and eat.

The goblins are quite enraptured of Sarah; they talk about her constantly. It's 'the lady' this and 'the lady' that. Sarah seems to be an intelligent woman, from all I have heard. What in the world does she see in the filthy beasts? She can have them!

Anyway, please give me some clue as to what to do. I am feeling quite mutinous, and despite Draconis' attempts to keep me calm, I am tempted to quit! I won't do it, not yet... so don't worry. But I do not intend to remain here forever. I know you love your son, Amara, and in my own way, I do too... but I am going to do him great bodily harm the next time I see him.

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 9:58 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Your Lost Son

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

I would not take Sarah Underground now, at any price. Even if it meant dying tomorrow, I would stay here with her. I know that this hurts you, Mumsie, but I do not have the choice you seem to believe.

You have not seen Chenea. When I brought news to the High King that Sarah agreed to come Underground, she cornered me. Mumsie, I know that she has always been a bit of a pain, but I always thought that she would make a capable High Queen. Now, though... I feel that the loss of her 'son' may have driven her past sanity- as far as I am concerned, at least. I have no doubt in my mind that she will not be satisfied until she removes from me something as precious as she believes I removed from her.

If I were to return Underground now, I would not have the political clout of the Goblin King, and even that proved a weak shield. Perron is old and ready to retire. He does not wish to do anything to upset his darling Chenea now. If he does not mind himself- and her- he will have much more serious problems than an abdicating Goblin King.

I know that you are appalled by this. I am sorry. But... It is worth it, Mumsie.

I spent the day with my Sarah today. Nothing special. We cleaned up my new abode a bit and talked quite a lot. I held her in my arms and she was warm and receptive and accepted me completely. Somehow, with her, it is possible for me to be happy in hell.

She has named me, by the way. She pointed out that I would need a family name, if I were to live Above. I asked her to choose and she dubbed me Jareth Baldrikson. I thought that you would approve.

And now, I will go. I have found time to write this while my Sarah has been busy in my pathetic excuse for a kitchen. Judging by the delightful aroma, supper is ready. ...judging by the look she is giving me, it may be a while before we actually get around to consuming it.

Your foolish but blissful son,

_Jareth_

PS- I hope that you will at least come to visit for the wedding.

PPS- Yes, I asked her to marry me after only two days. I believe that beats even father's record with you.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FairiesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Danika's Note: **If you haven't done so yet, please be sure to check out FaeMail: Behind the Scenes and FaeMail: Outakes. (Don't worry, the full story of Jareth and Sarah's reunion will be posted in FM:BtS soon!)


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 10, 2008 9:05 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Jareth

Lady,

WHAT! Dee Kingy Left Troink with dee Queenie Rel and he is WELL?! Tell Dee Kingy That Troink was worreed sick, scared of dee new queenie, and REALLY missed him. Troink threatens dee kingy that if he duzn't come home Troink will pose as dee kingy, including dee socks and tites! Troink has been worried outta Troink's wits! Dee Kingy needs to come home!

Love dee lady lots, as well as dee kingy,

Troink

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 8:29 AM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie!

Wasnt the game awesome today? With our crystals, Cluckers secret powers, and your war cry we beat them for once and for all! Now they have to go and serve _us_ before we play again.

It's great to win though. :D

I'm happy youre happy about having your breacelt back. My friend gave it to me the other day...he got it by accident.

I'm also prety happy about this other thing - Remember Jareth the guy at my birthday? I told you about him disappering right? Well Sarah found him! I think she found him - not sure. Anyway he's fine now so things are back to normal there. XD

You danced for you Mom the other day? Are you actually liking it? I cant tell - sometimes you say you hate it but then you almost like it. Do you actually _like_ dressing up the pinky frou-frou skirts?

Mom was talking bout you and them the other day saying you looked 'positively adorable, a sweet little girl'. I guess she doesnt see you and me playing Elfwars with the other guys or see you playing tackle football!

Okay. My sister asked me to go practise with my crystals so I got to go now...Talk to you later!

From, Toby

P.S. I've got another lesson tomorrow so maybe we'll have something new to do on Tuesday!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 10, 2008 8: 37 AM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast net

**Subject:** RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK!

Hiya Troink,

Your spelling is _not_ better. Plus you dont even use the word 'I'.

I think I agree on you having the best spelling of the goblins though. nobody else has email!

I have no idea how St. Peter is. A state? I didnt think that was one though...I dunno.

Yeah the King is definitely not soft and squishy. But he gets that color red most of the time.

AND I HEARD FROM SARAH - she knows where JARETH is! He's fine. I dont know whwere he is though...Isn't that good though? You and Fitzgbibbet and the rest wont have to be with Rel anymore.

Poor you. About the button in your face I mean.

What's that joke you know that you cant tell? I wont tell anyone...okay I might tell Maggie. And Bethany . Maybe.

Oh yeah - you know who Bethany is right? she's me and the Lady's sister - she lives Underground though. Bethany says that Jareth brought you to visit her a couple of times. We were thinking we might tryh and get me to see her. But she's Underground so it'd be a bit tricky. Do you think you could help me get there somehow? We're trying not to tell the Lady and all otherwise we'd just ask her...

Maggie was really happy she had her bracelet back. :D

From, Toby

P.S. Do you want those oreos now?

xXx

**From**: RenFestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 11, 2008 8:38am

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com 8:52 AM

**Subject**: RE: The Whole Story

SARAH!!

Hey I'm glad things worked out like that. I can't go into detail about all my freaking out because I'm short on time. I told my boss at the movie theatre that I had a Beauty and the Beast running and couldn't close for a while so what does he do? I open EVERY DAY!! GAH!!

I'm just lucky the first movie doesn't start til 10... so I have time to shoot off a few emails.

But seriously I'm so glad he's back and you have a chance at that happy ending you've been wishing for. I almost forgot I was ever mad at the dude.

WHOOO! You're the BEST!!

You're not punch drunk... At least not until I PUNCH you. You had me worried for a minute there. Thought you where losing it.

Lots of love and best wishes

SUE!!

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday August 10,2008 8:58 AM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: About last night

ROB!!

You really liked it!! EEEEEE!! That makes me happy!! Man yeah we had to hire this special pyrotechnic guy so we could have flames and those little sparklers during Beasts transformation. He was that freaky old guy who kept asking questions when I took you back stage... Apparently he thought you were a thief there to steal his art and take over his job. Hope that wasn't to awkward for you... Theatre types can be a little ... or a lot strange.

But man! You should've been there during dress rehearsal, Cogsworth dropped everything. One time he actually ran on with out his Mustache. How he lost it I'll never know.

Hey don't worry about my feet. I'm more worried I embarrassed you. I was a little hyper.

Still like I said before I'd love to go fishing with you anytime. I might be a little rusty but I'd love to go.

HUGS!!

Sue

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 10, 2008 12:00 pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK!

Hiya Toby.

This is coming from dee boy who can't even spell dee word Dangerous? Pweeze...

Thank you very much, but when you think about it Troink duzn't have much competition...

Troink never said anything about dee state...

Troink heard from dee lady, Troink knows all about it. Troink swears dee next time Troink sees dee kingy...Kingy in sooooooo much trouble. Troink won't be getting dee hopes up, just in case.

Troink knows, it was a horrific expeerience to be assured.

Troink forgot! If Troink knew he would tell you, you'd have to ask dee kingy... He looked angry enough to 'member.

Troink has heard of dee little lady. Troink can help, troink is always helpful! Troink has a map somewhere... Troink will go find it right now!

(Give Troink a sec...)

Troink has dee map so Troink can help you get there just come down...

Troink is glad that toby's lady is happy.

PS Troink needs to go on a diet, Troink was almost singed by dee Queenie Rel, she was really mad this morning... Troink needs to move faster so no oreos...

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 12:23 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha,

Indeed, my son is Aboveground but I cannot begin to tell you a legitimate reason why. There is an explanation for it all but his logic is lacking at best. It seems that Chenae has put him in quite a bind.

It was my understanding that all that the High King required is that the spell that Sarah unknowingly cast be lifted and either she or her brother come Underground. Sarah has fallen for Jareth and agreed to come if she were to stay with him. It would seem that it would prove Jareth's competence with the spell now lifted but it wasn't enough for Chenae. Apparently if Sarah were to come Underground she would be taken in retribution for losing the son she was supposed to have. Seeing how Jareth discovered his own love for Sarah he simply wouldn't have it. So instead of risking losing Sarah he has left the throne and his life behind to live as a mortal to hopefully find happiness with her. It is hardly an excuse to leave you in your current position but I can understand it.

Supposedly they are to be wed and I couldn't be happier with his choice but there are problems still to be resolved. You do not want the throne. It would not do well for the subjects of the Goblin Kingdom to have a miserable queen. Then there is the whole issue of Jareth cutting his life short. I am nearly beside myself with worry. I refuse to bury my son. I am going to fight as much as I can to find a loophole for you, dear. I seriously doubt that High King Perron believed that Jareth would go this far, especially for a woman. I hardly believe it myself. Do your best to hold out as long as you can. I won't give up on you.

Now I must endeavor (_again_) to whip some sense into my boys head. Wish me luck.

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 11, 2008 12:55 am

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Jareth

Toby,

Yes, I found Jareth. I'll explain more tonight, when I come to pick you up for your lesson. Be sure to have your Guitar Hero stuff all ready - it would be a silly thing if that was our cover, and we forgot it all, wouldn't it?

Ah, kid...

Things are... different now. Jareth had to make some pretty difficult sacrifices, which is why he was gone missing the last few weeks - it took a lot of thinking about. I'll tell you all about it tonight, on the way to my place, okay? I swear.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 1:38 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara,

I am of a mind to pay a visit to Chenea and give her a tongue-lashing she will never forget! However, I know it would do no good, and I would be in danger of losing complete control. I would not be able to rule as Goblin Queen from the dungeon of the High King if I accidentally turned her into Bitch Flambé, now would I?

Laugh, Amara, I'm joking. Your faith in me means more than you know and while it does not lighten the burden I feel, it does give me the motivation to hold on for a while longer. I do hope that you will be able to change Jareth's mind and convince him that there is another way. He must love Sarah very much indeed that he felt he had no alternative. You must confess, it is incredibly romantic. I wonder if Draconis would basically give up his life for me...

Ugh. I must close now. I just heard a loud crash, followed by several screams. What in the blazes are those morons doing now? I have no idea how your son put up with this nonsense for all those years! What's worse is that the filthy little buggers keep asking me to sing and dance for them, 'like dee kingy used to'. There is no way in the seven circles of _hell_ that I am obliging that idiotic request!

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, August 10, 2008 1:41 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Jareth

Sarah,

ARGH I HATE BEING PATIENT!! IT'S TORTURE!!

-Toby

P.S.. Got the Guitar Hero. I have been practising though...do you think we _could_ play a game? Even if Jareth's there? I'd like to show him that I can beet him now...

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, August 10, 2008 1:50 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK!

Troink,

Yeah I'm better. It's 'please' not 'pwease'. Really...

Your Welcome. And hey you should be proud that you _can_ not sorta 'oh no competition'...

sometimes a state is shortened to 'st' I think. NOt sure...ill ask Sarah tonight when I see her.

Kingy in trouble? YOU are going to do something? Uh oh. Ill try not to slip that out later...

thats okay. Bout the joke I mean...if you remember tell me okay? I like jokes. I heard a good one the other day about purple-pokla-dotted-ping-pong-balls. I think youd like it.

YOU HAVE A MAP? And youll take me to Bethany? Yay! Ill email her right now and tell her im coming on Tuesday. Can you remmber that? It's tomorrow. I could meet you really late down by that Labyrinth gates, and then we could go? I might bring a couple of extra stuff...my mom's digital camera, Cluckers, and a crystal or two. THis is gonna be SO awesome.

Ill ask around for computer buttons.:D

My lady? What do you mean _my_ lady? You mean Maggie? Uh...not _mine_. Definitely not _mine_. She's her own person y'know? Or her mom has her. Why would you say she's _mine_?

thanks - Toby

P.S. What if the oreos are sugar free?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 11, 2008 1:52 PM

**To:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: It's the best thing ever!!

Bethany,

I'll know more tonight - I'm going to see Sarah and Jareth then she says. I guess he's up here..._why_ though? Sarah said something about sacrifice.

isnt't that when the Azteks did (I learned botu em in school) and then they ripped out the heart of the person for the Gods or someting? But then Jareth wouldn't be fine, right?

I heard from Troink! He says he has maps and remembers 'the little lady'. So i get to see you then! Do you want me to bring anything? I was thinking I'd bring my Mom's camera - it's got loads of older pictures in it plus I could take some. And there's Cluckers of course. And i was gonna bring some of my crystals...do you want anything? I have some oreos that i nicked from Mom and they're REALLY good. They'd probably be good in a day...those cookies always are.

It'll be really late my time but is that okay? Cause I have to wait till Mom and Dad are asleep...but the time is different Underground, right?

Sarah does love us...she just _worries_ so much. When she learned that i was learnig magic she was SO mad.

I dont think I ever saw a fairy and a Fiery bite. I dont really like the fieries. They really creep me out for some reason...

I dont think Maggie has any magic. So im being careful. Sometimes I do a bit of magic around her but that's all. I dont think she notices...

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Do you need to plan anything with Troink? He has email y'know...want it?

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 2:15 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Missing something?

Precious,

Did you know that they allow you to access the internet from your library? The very helpful Ms. Alexander showed me its use. Actually, there were quite a few very helpful ladies, but Ms. Alexander was the only one who did not bat her eyelashes or take deep breaths whenever I approached, so I prevailed upon her for assistance.

The point of this email, Beloved, is that you seem to have forgotten your cell phone when you rushed from the sandwich shop just now. I have found it and am keeping it for you.

What a sentimental fool you have made of me, Love, and yet I cannot help but say it. Though we've only been apart fifteen minutes... I miss you.

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 2:15 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Jareth

Rel,

I really don't know _anyting_. I think Sarah is near Jareth but that's it. I'll see them tonight and then Ill tell you the, ok?

I'll pass on the Killing message. Tonight. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, ok?

You can email Sarah at FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Talk to you later! -Toby

P.S. I think youre scaring Troink

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 2:37 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: He's back!

Toby,

Can you not contact your sister and ask her where he is? Oh, Goddess of Fire, why me? Thank you for providing her e-mail address; I will contact her myself, as soon as I finish writing to you.

The "Killing message" was_ not_ optional. If you see him, _relay the message_. He will know it is from me, you need not fear retribution from _him_. Honestly, Toby, I like you, but if you cross me I will singe your eyebrows, and then you will have to ask Sarah to draw them on you. You will not like it, I promise you that!

I must go now so that I can e-mail your sister. She will not balk at giving him my message, I am sure.

_Her Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin Queen -- for now**

Relisasha

PS - I do not give a flaming bog toad if I frighten the imbecile Troink!

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 2:54 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** A plea for help

Lady Sarah,

I hope you do not mind, but I asked Toby for your e-mail address, and he obliged me.

We have not met, but I have heard much about you, and I feel that if we were to meet, we would quickly become great friends. I assume you have heard of me from your brother or Jareth, and possibly the fox knight Didymus, who I understand is a friend of yours.

Sarah, I understand that Jareth is Aboveground. I know that by now he has told you of abdicating the throne. I must speak to him or be able to communicate with him via e-mail. However, all of my attempts to contact him at his crystalcast address have returned as 'undeliverable'.

I am beyond frustrated. I... at one time I was in love with Jareth (though I do not think he was as much in love with me as I was with him). We planned to wed, but I was not able to handle being the Goblin Queen, and so I ran away. I am not proud of my course of action but I know that I did the right thing.

Sarah, we both care for Jareth. Though I am no longer in love with Jareth, or he with me, we have recently reconciled our friendship. Please tell him for me that if he does not attempt to do something about this mess he has me in, the tenuous bond we have reformed will be forever broken. As he is well aware, I am an expert at _burning bridges_.

I have told Toby that if he sees or speaks with Jareth to tell him that I am going to kill him the next time I see him. Now I am telling you the same thing. I am quite serious when I say that my reign as Goblin Queen WILL be of short duration. From all accounts, YOU are far more suited to the task than I. How can you abide the creatures?

Despite your short-comings, I still would like to meet you and get acquainted. I wish that I were contacting you under better circumstances.

Please... tell Jareth that unless he wants his entire goblin population to end up burnt to a crisp, he will DO something about this immediately!

_Her Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin Queen -- _for the moment_**

Relisasha (but Sarah, please call me Rel)

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 3:03 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Rel,

I _have_ asked her. She wont tell me anything. I'm going to see her for a 'lesson'. Ill tell you then. PROMISE!

What do you mean optional? I said I was going to do it. I'm _going_ to. I'm not really worried about him...bit more worried about you.

I mean what's _with _all you fae people? Jareth wants me to have a unicorn horn - Troink wants me to put my head in the pool - And you want to burn my eyebrows! WHAT'S WITH ALL OF YOU??

OK. You email Sarah. Ill ask her about it later...I dunno if I shoud be scared or xcited.

From, Toby

P.S. He wont even eat Oreos now! He loves oreos!

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 3:11 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: He's back!

Toby,

Oh, dear. I owe you an apology. I just re-read your message and realized that what you were saying is that you would "pass on" the message to Jareth. Not "pass on" giving him the message. There is a difference, and I did not pick up on it. I tell you, I am wound so tightly that I feel like a horrible, tense spring about to release and go wildly about the castle! Please forgive me.

By way of apology, when next we meet, I will show you a personal protection spell which will prevent anyone being able to give you a unicorn horn or anything unnatural like that. Unfortunately it will not protect you from fire, but I promise to leave your eyebrows alone.

I wrote to your sister but have yet to hear back from her. I am practicing some breathing exercises designed to keep me calm, and as long as I don't think about you-know-who, I am doing well with them.

Please keep me informed as to when you see Sarah and _him_, and tell Sarah it's very important that she e-mail me.

_Her Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin Queen -- for now**

Relisasha

PS - What are oreos, and why should I care if the idiot goblin eats them or not?

PPS - If oreos are good for stress, would mind bringing me some?

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 4:01 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Rel,

It's fine...I was just a little bit confused. Still am...

Wow? Really? A spell for no more unicorn horns?? That would be AWESOME! I'd come right now except I have to be back here to go to Sarah at seven or something. She called her a while ago.

Im actually pretty good at avoiding fire. Before I figured out I was Chaos I thought I was fire...I think Jareth said that even though I only have a _few_ pebbles other than chaos, i mostly use them as fire. So that would be good...

When I see Sarah and Jareth in a coupla hours I'll pass on all your messages to them and all that.

Breathing exercises? Is that like yoga? or the thing where you sit with your legs crossed and then you close your eyes and your hands are on your knees and you go _ohm..._

I always fell over when I did that.

From, Toby

P.S. They're cookies. Really yummy cookies with white icing between two chocolate cookies. So it's like three cookies in one. And Troink likes them. _alot_. When he wont take 'em it means you made fun of him or there's something really wrong. We cleared up the part about me making fun of him so it's the making fun part I know...

P.P.S. Sarah always wants those cookies when she gets sick. The problem is that she gets sick like once every month or something so we always have them. Mom threw out this box the other day because she thought they were too old. I ate some. They're still _really_ good. If I came tomorrow for a bit (me and troink are going to do some...exploring) and I brought you some of the cookies, could I learn the spell? I have to save some of the cookies from my sister though...

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 11, 2008 4:23 pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Missing something?

My Jareth,

Aha, so you found the Internet at the Library. Yes, I knew about it - I'm sorry, I forgot to point it out to you, earlier.

Ah, my cell! XD I'm glad you found it! Last time I lost it, it took me almost a week to get it back, and by then my messages were through the roof!

Don't say you're a fool... I, for one, don't think you are. Besides... I miss you, too. But I'll see you soon enough, when I get off work.

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:**maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 5:20 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
The game was awesome, and we sure showed them that kings and queens can kick butt too! I want the teams to stay the same for next time, but Mark really wants you on his team next and he still doesn't like me much.

I was so happy to get the bracelet back that I could have kissed you, but you probably would have thought that was yucky so i controled myself. I think the hug suprised you though. Sorry about that!

Jareth's ok? Good. I figured he died or something, or maybe someone kidnapped him or something. Well, i'm glad he's ok anyway.

Dancing is horible, but the fact mom likes it enough to let me stay up late and stuff is worth it. The dress would be cooler if it wasn't pink, maybe blue or black or green. something like that.

Tell your mom i'm NOT adorable!

Maggie.  
PS: New stuff? Sweet! I'll be practcing the old stuff tonight!

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 11,2008 5:25 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Hey, Sue:

Well, uhm, actually, about the fishing...

Gee, I don't want to appear to be too forward, but...

A group of us are going ocean fishing this weekend. We rented a mini yacht to take us out past the international border for 2 days and 3 nights. We set sail on Friday evening and come back early Monday morning. I would like to ask you to come and be my guest (cue up Lumiere's music), if your schedule will allow it.

That is to say, ah...there will be other women on board, some of the guys are married. Actually, Sal has to go out of town on business (last minute) and his wife refused to take the money back, so she has a state room to herself. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you bunked in with her. I would _never_ ask you...to... ah...you know...oh, never mind. If you're interested, I'll give Louise a call.

If not, I understand. The show must go on, and all of that.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 11, 2008 5:38pm

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: A plea for help

Majesty,

Yes, I have heard of you, and I am honored to receive an email from you.

Yes, Jareth is in the Aboveground with me, and I know most of why he is here. I also know of your history with him. I also know and understand your frustrations. I, too, lose my temper with the goblins from time to time...

... perhaps the difference between us is that I don't view them as _creatures_. I consider many of them my friends.

I will pass along your message to Jareth. I will allow him to contact you - he is having a difficult time here, and so I will not violate his privacy and simply pass his email to you. But, I will plead with him to contact you, soon. I know he's been debating on it, and has only hesitated because he's certain that you will never forgive him and are certain to hate him forever. Don't worry - I won't let him know of your absolute anger towards him, since I think it might dissuade him from contact.

On a personal note... I just want to say that I feel absolutely and personally responsible for all of this mess. I know what Jareth gave up, and I know why. You may not understand it, but I do. All I ask is that you consider being kind to him in this... he did not simply give up his throne. He gave up _everything_. If you insist on hating someone, let it be me. He treasures his friendship with you and I would hate to see it wasted. If you still feel like burning bridges with him... perhaps you could find it in your heart to wait a century. That amount of time passes quickly for the Fae, I hear. For us, for Jareth and I... we'll both be lucky to live that long. I would be most grateful if you could save your ire until it will not break his heart.

I, too, wish these were better circumstances... but as they are, I think it would be best if we did not get acquainted. I would hate for my _short-comings_ to bother you.

And... they're not _his_ goblins anymore.

Sincerely,

Sarah Williams

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 5:52 PM

**To: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

WE DEFINITELY SHOWED THEM! We rock! Yeah, yeah, yeah - we rock!

Maybe we could be three people on the team next time? Wed have to start teaching Mark how to do the crystal spinny thing.

...You would have _kissed_ me? WHAT? Um, yeah - I'm glad you didnt. Just a bit...weird. The hug surprised me. Alot. Gulp.

I'm going to see Jareth in a hour or something actually! Really xcited because Sarah wont tell me what happened but still I all I know he's fine. Not dead. Not kidnapped. Fine.

Oh. That's why youre talking bout it. Pink's nasty. Its like the worst of all the colors. Ugh. Like pink used to be okay, but a fter a weird thing with them a couple of weeks ago the color gives me the creeps...

I'll tell her taht you said taht.

From, Toby

P.S. Yep! And maybe Ill learn somemore on tomorrow too...really excited about tomorrow!

xXx

**From: **maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 6:16 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Nice victory song, maybe we need a theme song too! I'll try to come up with something, and it won't have pink frilles in it either.

Do we have to teach Mark crystal spinning? if we teach him everyone will want to learn, and he'll interrupt our private lessons! That would be no fun, no fun at all! I don't have a problem with being on his team, we could teach him the war cry, but _please_ dont teach him crystal spinning?

I agree, kissing you would have been weird! you are my best friend, just plain wrong.

Jareth's good, we'll have to have a celabratori feast! Mom could make some of her famous tuna cassorole! JK, tuna is the nastyist! But I could talk her into a pizza party or something.

Do you think you could burn that ugly pink thing? That would be the awesomist ever!

Speaking of burning, Cluckers tail doesn't look too bad anymore, the hair is growing back nicely!

Back to practcing,  
Maggie

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 6:53 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: He's back!

Toby,

Well, by now you are with Sarah and Jareth. I only just read this message from you because there was a bit of an emergency involving goblins and fire (not my fire!) which I had to remedy. There was a huge mess, and I got very angry, and Draconis got a bit... irritated with me, and left. So I had to find him, and... Oh, what does it matter to you? I'm sorry for rambling on. Everything is fine now, anyway.

Breathing exercises... it is just slowly breathing in and out, closing one's eyes and attempting to push all negative thought to the back of one's mind. I do not know what yoga is. I thought, as Jareth once told me after a trip Aboveground, that is is a creamy snack made out of bacteria. It sounded disgusting to me, and still does. What does it have to do with breathing?

Oreos sound like something I need. Please bring some tomorrow, and I promise to teach you the protection spell. You can even share some with Troink, if he is such a good friend. While you are here... I cannot believe I am saying this... you can find out if and why he is afraid of me, and I will attempt to... make amends. There. Are you happy now, you little scamp?

So... what did Jareth and Sarah say? Are either of them planning to e-mail me any time soon?

_Her Royal Majesty,_

**The Goblin Queen -- for now**

Relisasha

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Monday, August 11, 2008 7:13 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: A plea for help

Lady Sarah,

I meant what I said when I asked you to call me Rel. Please do not be honored; I am not honorable enough to warrant such a response. I have been so bitter and angry about what Jareth did to _me_ that I have hardly stopped to think what it meant for _him_. I am quite ashamed of myself.

I know that the decision was not an easy one for him. I know that it must have been insanely difficult for him to give up his throne. And I also realize that he was put between a rock and hard place, though I have the feeling I do not know the whole of it. My problem lies in that it was, after all was said and done, his decision, and his alone. _I_ had no say in the matter; I who am now stuck here in a life I never wanted. His decision affected more than just himself... it affected his subjects, me, his mother, you... the list is endless.

I will take your opinion of the goblins into consideration, but I doubt that I shall ever be able to think of them as 'friends'. They laugh and cackle at me behind my back, mock me, follow me and pretend to be hoisting up their skirts (which I must do to avoid tripping while walking and climbing stairs) and are generally noisy and dirty. It is infuriating! I must take a moment now to breathe. Breathe... breathe...

Thank you for passing the message along to Jareth. I believe he knows I would never literally kill him. He could very easily block anything I did, anyway, and most likely send it hurtling right back at me. Ask him to tell you of the time involving mud and giant caterpillars... it was not pretty.

If he could just send me an _explanation_... something to help me understand... Well, I cannot promise it would make me feel happy about my current situation and jump up and down, but I might be able to begin to forgive him. He is, after all, one of my oldest friends. And, for the record, my 'absolute anger' has fizzled in the wake of your gentle reproach. It is now more along the lines of frustrated and helpless.

How can I make you understand? In the Aboveground, you have many forms of employment, yes? And as far as I know, most people have something of a choice in what they do for employment. Now... take for example the employment you would least want to have... you would never choose to do it for a living. Say... shoveling the excrement of a large and digestion-challenged animal. Now say that someone forces you to take on that job, and you have no say in the matter. I cannot imagine that you would happily grab and shovel and never give it a second thought that you will be shoveling for the rest of your life!

But I digress. My constant rehashing of my situation is getting me nowhere, as Draconis continually points out to me.

Sarah, please do not feel responsible for any of this. Blame must be placed at the feet of the High King and his conniving bitch of a niece. If anything, you are Jareth's saving grace in all of this.

Please do not remind me of the short lifespan that you and now Jareth face should things continue along this path to madness. I cannot bear to think of it.

I understand why you have no desire to get to know me better. I have made quite the horrid first impression, as I usually do. For that I... I apologize. I wish there was a way out of this mess for all of us. I truly am not concerned only for myself, no matter how it seems.

I am sure that your short-comings do not equal to half of what mine have been, and are.

No... they are not Jareth's goblins anymore, more's the pity. They never respected anyone the way they respected him. They miss him, and are, in their sad little way, pining for him (it results in a lot of messes, most of which involve the Bog of Eternal Stench in one way or another).

Depressed...

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

xXx

**From: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 11, 2008 10:28 PM

**To: **RenFestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **I've got news for you...

Sue,

I... I must be high, I think.

Oh dear. How... how can I explain? Um. I've got some good news... And if there is any sense in you, you're going to tell me that I'm stupid, irrational and all that practical stuff. But, if you understand the whole story, like I told you yesterday, and since you understand how I feel and that my feelings aren't going to change... And you're a hopeless romantic...

Maybe you can be happy for me.

...Say what you want, I don't want you to hold back or anything, but I'm telling you first, because I think you're the only person who can understand this. And you're probably the person lease likely to try to have me committed over this and my choice.

Yesterday was amazing. And to think, my whole goal for the day was only to get Jareth's apartment clean! Who would have thought...

Ok, ok. So, I took a sleeping pill- after getting the cutest email from him wishing me sweet dreams- and slept for a long time. I got up at 10- 10! And was mad because I hadn't meant to sleep so long. I hurried through my morning routine in, oh, about 15 minutes. I packed up all my cleaning supplies, even my vacuum, made a trip to the store and made it to his place by 11:30.

When I pulled up, he was sitting out front on a small patch of grass between the parking and the building. His arms were crossed on his knees with his chin resting against them, his eyes closed. He seemed to be enjoying the sun.

I also saw a rather creepy woman watching him from a window. She really bothered me... I didn't like how she was looking at him.

I got out of the car and called a greeting to him. Without opening his eyes, he wished me good morning and asked if I would do a favor for him. I readily agreed. What wouldn't I do, after all he's given up for me?

Oh, you'll love this.

So, he explains about the lady in the window, making sure to tell me not to look at her. It was hard- I had to look the other way deliberately, or else I would have glared at her. Anyway, he explained that that was his landlady and that he's pretty sure she has 'intentions' towards him ‑­

that he, naturally, does not return. It was useful that she liked him so much, he explained, because he couldn't fill out a complete rental agreement, but he really wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't up for grabs.

Then he gets to his, 'favor'. Ehehehe! He wants my help in showing her that he's _mine_.

Ahem.

"I would like you to sit down next to me," he explained, "Then, I would like to kiss you so thoroughly that she will never even consider that I do not belong utterly to you. As an additional bonus, it may even ease some of the ache I have felt since you left, though only, I am certain, a fraction."

Ehehehe.

I'm such a stupid girl in love.

I sat down next to him. He finally opened his beautiful eyes and turned to me. He kissed me softly. I wasn't sure what all he was wanting to do, what he meant by 'thoroughly', but... I was happy to play along.

The next thing I knew... Heh... well, it wasn't like the kiss from the night before, the 'sweep her off her feet' sort of kiss, but it certainly was... um... tingly all over. It was a good thing I was wearing my grubby work clothes. Kinda had a thing with grass stains on my shirt, heh.

Luckily, it was high noon and all that, so I didn't get _too_ fuzzy-headed from it all. At night, when you're really sleepy anyway, it's a little too easy to get carried away and to forget people could be watching you.

Of course, in this case, that was kind of the point.

Anyway, we talked out on the grass for a while, about this and that. Mostly fluffy, nonsensical stuff. After a bit, we decided it was time to head up and get to work on his apartment...

Which freaked me out.

I had a ton of stuff in my car and he lives on the fourth floor and the elevator is out of order. It looked like the afternoon was not going to be a pleasant one. But Jareth reminded me that I have magic and that I could move the stuff easily.

Pfft. Easy for _him_. But at least he was a patient teacher. He showed me how to summon a crystal and how to suck all the stuff I had to bring up into the crystal. Oy, not easy. It almost knocked me over... But he was really pleased that I managed it. Then I almost fainted from using so much magic like that, and gave myself a teensy bit of a migraine.

We took the crystal up to his apartment and he showed me how to get everything out of it. It was tricky. If I didn't do it right, everything would come out, but I would get sucked in!

Oh stop laughing, it's not that funny!

...Ok, so maybe it is.

Anyway, you don't have to worry. I didn't get myself sucked into a bubble.

We unloaded the stuff, put the food away and got to cleaning. You should have seen his face when I showed him the desert I brought for us later. Chocolate doesn't grow Underground, so he has a particular fondness for it. I brought some mega-chocolate donuts from the bakery at the supermarket.

"Great stars, I do not deserve you..." he said, then he put his head on my shoulder and thanked me sweetly...

Hmm.

Oh! Right. I forgot about the cockroach incident.

Um... so, we were... um... sitting on the floor together? Sorta... Well... Urgh! Fine! We were making out like teenagers in an empty movie theatre! There, I said it! Urgh. Sorry, I can't help it. We're both completely infatuated with one another.

Duncan, though, has no concept of this. The moment I entered Jareth's place, Duncan was off hunting and exploring. He loves to hunt for bugs and all that, and that includes roaches. But, I noticed that if I let him eat any, he gets a bit of a tummy ache, so I told him not to eat them, just catch them if he finds any. I'd forgotten about that part.

At my place, if he ever finds any, he catches them and then brings them to me so I can smack them with the broom.

Oy. He found one at Jareth's place at a very awkward moment. And he came to show me. I turned away from Jareth, just for a moment, to see Duncan sitting on my shoulder with a very large, twitching roach in his mouth.

I screamed. Duncan dropped it, it ran towards me and I freaked because I was sitting too close to it on the floor. I threw my hand at it, like a weapon or something, and...

Well... well... I accidentally made the roach explode.

...

Totally not something I ever recommend doing.

Not that you would, without magic, but... Yeah, I don't know. If one ever gets in the microwave or something... You just don't want them to explode. It was _nasty_.

And then I had a freak out moment because I'd killed something with magic. He calmed me down and I was ok after a bit. He promised to work with me and help me with my control and ‑­

all that, and, well, when Jareth says that, you know everything is going to be ok. I felt much better.

So, after I cleaned up the bug, then we started cleaning the rest of his place. We cleaned and cleaned and cleaned... Blech. More cleaning than I care to do in one day, that's for sure. But, I'd do anything for him, and I was desperate to make his place better.

I brought a fern and some pictures for his walls. I added more stuffing to his couch cushions- an old trick I learned using a sleeping bag to cover the cushions. I put a throw over the thing so it wouldn't be so itchy anymore.

Plus, we Fabreezed the place to death, so it smells decent.

Naturally, I brought over some music. I can't clean a danged thing unless I have music to dance around to as I do it. When one of my favorite songs came on though... I couldn't resist. I asked him to dance with me.

He danced me all over the kitchen and then all over his place... I'm not sure how. It was chaotic, I was sure we'd hit something, but he was always in control, keeping us moving and he looked so happy.

That's when a thought occurred to me. He doesn't have a last name. I asked him, just to be certain, and he explained that they don't have family names Underground, like we do here, but he's the son of Baldrik and Amara. Then he asked me to chose for him.

Hmm. I gave it some thought, throwing out a few ideas here and there, mostly to say them aloud and get my brain thinking. I started thinking of names, and I came up with _Baldrikson_, after his father, which he liked, once I got around to mentioning it. But, before I could bring that up, before I could even say it...

He said it.

No, not the name. He said...

Um. Don't freak out, ok? I'll be getting enough of a freak out from everyone else.

Well... He ran a finger down my cheek while I was thinking and said, "Couldn't I simply take your name?"

My brain spazzed. "Wait, what?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was asking.

"I know that it is _traditional_ for the woman to take the man's name, but would it be considered too improper for me to take yours?"

I stammered around for a bit, finally saying, "Are you... are you asking... what are you saying here?"

And...

Don't freak out, ok??

He looked at me, confused, and said, "When we marry... could I not take your name? Perhaps I misunderstand how it works Above..."

My brain died. "Marry?"

He looked at me, almost frightened. "Do you not wish to wed?"

I couldn't think straight. But I carefully explained that it wasn't that, but that... Well... I wasn't sure that he wanted to marry me. I got choked up and started crying a little (happy tears) and I asked if he was asking me. He said he thought it was a given that we would and, I suppose that, from his perspective, it would be a given. Still... I'm a romantic sap and I've dreamt my whole life of being asked that.

Sue...

He stepped back from me, taking my hands and placing my palms to his heart. He cupped my face and stepped close to me, his voice warm and soft and absolutely enchanting. I don't think I will ever forget the words he said to me.

"My heart beats for you, my Sarah," he said. "Will you... will you be my wife?"

Yes, he asked me to marry him.

And- don't freak out, please!- I said yes.

...

I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my family.

But at that time, I didn't think of it. I kissed him like my life depended on it and he held me close to him and that's when I remembered the name and suggested it. He seemed pleased with it.

We talked more. Um... Well, we didn't set any dates yet, but we discussed it... It won't be a very long engagement. A few months, really- this is mostly necessity. I've got my priorities in order but even I loose my head at the touch of his hands.

This fact, unfortunately, poses a problem... My parents don't even know I'm dating. They think Jareth is just my friend. Think I can introduce them to him and 'get engaged' in a few weeks? Without my dad locking me up in the basement? Or my step-mother having me sent to the loony bin? Or my brother attacking Jareth with karate moves he only _thinks_ he knows??

I know, I know. I'm crazy. But... I have given this thought. I love him.. I've never loved anyone like him before and how could I possibly love anyone else?

Heavens, I'm _engaged!_ Eee!

Ok... do your worst with me here. I can take it, I swear. I'll even let you punch me.

Talk to you later,

Sarah

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 10:12 AM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Rel,

I gave Jareth your message. He just got really really quiet. He said he was going to email you and explain everything...

He _is_ living up here though. And now he _is_ staying here. I think. For good.

Gulp. Probably should got now...

-Toby

P.S. Still want the oreos tonight? I'm going to go and..visit a friend with Troink. Im bring some for me, Troink, and her. And we can do the spell before we go. At like nine thirty my time.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 10:22 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK

Troink,

Cupcake of doom? what is that? Oh and I didnt tell jareth anything last night except that you guys miss him...

Yay! A map! I have to talk to Rel first before we go, but then we'll go there with cluckers, the camera, the cookies and anything else Bethany wants...Ill see you at the gates at nine thirty-ish? And then we go see Rel and then we go to see Bethany. Then we have to get home and actually not fall off chairs...

MY lady? MY lady? You didnt eat anything weird have you? She's not mine. I told you this already.

ME? Like MAGGIE? TWENTY CUPCAKES OF DOOM? Okay first - I do _not_ like Maggie. We just talk a lot. And she's my best friend. And she wanted to...eugh. Never mind. I do _not_ like Maggie.

And what the heck is a cupcake of doom??

From, Toby

P.S. I'm bringing a BIG box. some for you, some for Rel, some for Me, some for Bethany...

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, Sugust 12, 2008 10:30am

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK!

Toby,

Cupcake of doom...ask dee lady and save Troink dee trubble. Troink misses dee kingy indeed. Eversince dee queenie found out that dee kingy is alive she has been ssssssoooooooooooooooooooo mad. Troink has been dodging random fireballs all day! Troink is very tired from it all.

Troink has a map yay, yay tra la la. Troink agrees with nine thirty-ish...fall of chairs?

Troink stopped eating weird things since dee cupcakes of doom... so no.

Yes twenty cupcakes of doom, you are being to defensive.

Toby likes dee maggie! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Toby and Maggie sittin in dee bog  
holding hands while playing on a log!

first comes luv then comes marriage,  
next toby is pushing dee baby carriage!

Toby and maggie!

From,

Troink

PS- cool, TOBY LUVS MAGGIE, TOBY LOVES MAGGIE!

_Toby and Maggie sittin in dee bog  
holding hands while playing on a log! _

_first comes luv then comes marriage,  
next toby is pushing dee baby carriage!_

xXx

**From: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent:** Tuesday, August 12, 2008 10:42 am

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Apartment Rules

Jareth

I hope I may call you that since you have not provided me with more. Now to my purpose in emailing.

As I was performing some tasks this morning, I happened to glance out my window and was shocked by the display I witnessed. I will have you know I run a respectable establishment and the behavior displayed by that child on my front lawn was, to say the least, unacceptable. In fact, that child was rather forward in her actions.

Now I know men have certain 'itches' that require 'scratching,' so let me assure you that I'm very skilled in that area. If you find yourself in need, my door will always be open to you.

In fact, if you wish to drop by this evening, we could discuss what is and is not appropriate behavior to display in public.

Expecting a reply - Valarie

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 11:01 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: TROINK IS NOT A TRONK

Troink,

Ask the Lady? I thought she or jareth was going to email me today or something but no, nothing. If they do Ill ask her. And abot the cupcakes.

Random fireballs?? I thought Rel was getting better...uhoh. Im a bit worried about seeing her tonight. But I _really_ want that spell. Drats cant decide...

Fall off chairs - in being really tired. I dont think Mom will buy it if I say I want to take a nap. Besides naps are for _babies_.

you havent eaten anything weird? Did you sniff anything? start bleeding? drink something? Get caught in a spell? youre not being normal that's for sure...

AND I DO NOT LIKE MAGGIE! I DO NOT LOVE MAGGIE! MAGGIE IS MY FRIEND AND THAT'S _it!!_

‑­

She's a _girl_. And I don't _like_ her. yeah she's better than the other girls and that she plays with the guys but..._argh_! I dont like her!

From, Toby

P.S. STOP SINGING IT!

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 11:08 AM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

I didnt get your email till this morning and had um...alot of stuff to deal with. So Im replying now.

Theme song? Um...I dunno. Huh...Oh yeah! Me and Troink were talking about this song the other day that we really liked. Maybe we could use that. Just not use the normal dancing stuff. Yeah...ugh.

I guess we dont have to teach Mark. I thought it was _you_ who wanted him to start talkin to you again. And not make fun of you. But thats okay. I guess.

Yeah. We're ONLY best friends. nothing else. Just that. Right. Really. No matter _what_ other people think. youre my friend. Thats it. Right...

A pizza party? Wow that'd be cool. We could get my family and your family and Sarah and Jareth and Duncan to come...maybe Sue too or something. I though Jareth or sarah would email me today but I dunno. Havent heard from them since last night.

The pink thing...was on my head. It was a...rash. And then it went away. Good thing too. It was really really itchy.

Yeah Cluckers' tail is looking MUCh better. Almost normal. Until it gets caught again...

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 11:10am

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Toby loves maggie!

Toby,

_Toby and Maggie sittin in dee bog  
holding hands while playing on a log! _

_first comes luv then comes marriage,  
next toby is pushing dee baby carriage!_

Yes ask dee lady, she will tell you everything... Tell her that Troink misses dee kingy and wants to read from him...

Yes random fireballs. Did you tell her something because she seems to hate troink even more then usual! Troink is moving out of dee castle if dee kingy doesn't return!

Troink has only one thing to say to that:

**_TOBY AND MAGGIE SITTIN IN DEE BOG  
HOLDING HANDS WHILE PLAYING ON A LOG _**

**_FIRST COMES LUV THEN COMES MARRIAGE  
NEXT TOBY IS PUSHING DEE BABY CARRIAGE!_**

Toby loves her! Toby soooo loves her! Troink is laughing like crazy!

Denial is what toby has!

If you don't like her why are you friends with her? Troink knew it, you are in love!

From,

Troink

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 11:33 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **TOBY DOES NOT LOVE MAGGIE!

AGH! STOP! I DO NOT LIKE HER!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAID YOU LIKED THE LADY!

...

Ugh. Agh. AHHHHHH! I DID NOT JUST TYPE THAT! AGH!!

Must remain calm. Must reamain calm. Must not scream. Mom will find me then but...AHHHHH!!

Okay Fine now. Mostly.

What do you mean read? Oh an email? Ill ask him to email you if I hear from him. Still havent.

Uh...might have said something to her about Jareth probably not coming to be King again. And that he's aboveground. I dont think I told her about him and Sarah now officially 'in love'. Ugh. The cooties _so_ got them.

And some other people...uhn...

Moving out of the castle? Wqhat about the other goblins?

_tramatized _Troink. That's how you spell it. And I think I am a bitg too because...

I DO NOT LOVE MAGGIE!!

From, Toby

P.S. Do you want oreos or no?

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 11:48 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Toby,

Thank you for relaying my message... Only I wish I hadn't sent it now. His becoming "really really quiet" disturbs me more than if he had ranted and raved. I will look for his e-mail, though, and I hope it will enlighten me somewhat.

He is going to stay there? For good? That can't be... His mother is never going to stand for it, I can tell you that much.

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The GQ**

Rel

PS: Yes... please... bring Oreos. Bring as many as you can possibly carry. Bring anything else that I might like... anything that Sarah eats when she gets her monthly "illness"... please, Toby. Please

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 11:50AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **TOBY DOES LOVE MAGGIE VERY MUCH -TROINK SAYS SO!

Troink says he loves dee lady all of dee time, it doesn't phase Troink.

WHAT! KINGY ISN'T COMING BACK? TROINK NEEDS KINGY AHHHHHRGH!

Troink will be in dee goblin city and e-mail whenever he is in dee castle... Troink would like it if you could help troink move dee computer into dee house he bought... ( a bargen, two chickens and a stack of broken pots...) Dee other goblins are fending for themselves, Troink is letting a few stay with Troink, one lost his eyebrows to a fireball, troink is now teaching him how to dodge better.

DENIAL! every time you deny your never-ending love for dee maggie troink knows you love her more then before!

Troink knows you love her...

Toby and maggie sittin in dee bog!

From:

Troink

PS Only if you admit to Troink you love maggie!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 12:16 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **NO HE DOESNT!

I do _not _like Maggie. How many times do I have to say this? Why the very badd word (so Mom says) would you even _think_ it?

You told Sarah that you..._love_ her? What is with everyone and love? Bethany wont stop with the lots of love. Maggie says she loves my crystal spinning. Jareht loves Sarah. Sarah loves Jareth. You love Sarah.

WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE AND STINKY LOVE??

Oh and Im emailing her after this. If I were you I would **_RUN_**. She is NOT happy.

Oops. Did I forget to say that? Yeah he and Sarah are now ickylovey and all they do is _stare_ at each other. i dont think he's going Underground any time soon unless Sarah comes too.

But then she _has_ to take me. Sarah isnt going _anywhere_ without me. Underground I mean.

I _might_ help you if you stop singing the song.

I DO NOT...What do you mean the more I say no the more it is true? It is _not_. That is sthe craziest thing I've ever heard. youre insane Troink.

From, Toby

P.S. NEVER!

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 12:21 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

REL!

Yes, I think he's staying there for good since he and Sarah are all 'in love' and all mushy and everything. The cooties got them. I tell you.

And I know I asked you to be a bit nicer to the goblins but could you _please_ do me a favor? Could you do something...not very painful...to Troink? PLEASE? He wont stop saying that...

...never mind. He just wont stop saying this horrible rhyme. Could you maybe do something? I'll bring LOADS of stuff Sarah wants when she's monthly sick. She has a like a basket of stuff she has. A blue box with wrapper things inside that are squares and sticks. And she likes those cookies. And chicken movies. And Midol. And she likes hot chocolate too. I'll bring all of the ‑­

stuff she likes to _have_ plus the stuff she eats. She really likes marshmallows too. And uh...I bet I could steal Mom's bathrobe

Please?

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 12:25pm

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **TOBY IS IN DENIAL! YOU HAVE DEE COOTIES!!

Yes you do, You love her like dee kingy loves dee lady...

Troink loves dee lady very much, she is a sweet lady who makes troink very happy.  
Love is a good thing, the closest thing to magic dee goblins and troink have, along with most mortals. You showed maggie crystal spinning? Dee kingy only shows it off with people he loves(mostly) oh you have it bad tobes... like wow Troink is amazed you must really love her...even more then Troink thought.

Toby, troink along with everybody else thinks dee love is a good thing, why do you not?

YOU DID **WHAT?! **Oh you are in big trouble... I am telling EVERYBODY about your evil socks, and dee goblins and Troink are going to cause much more mischief.

Since tobes is a TATTLE TAIL troink has a sign of Tobes hugging dee purple dinosaur that was on dee socks! Troink sent troink's goblin buddy, Fizzgibbett to pass it around...hopefully Dee kingy's mumsie will get it by tomorrow.

Troink duzn't need your help, troink will just put up with dee queenie rel. And troink will probably die because of dee tattler's evil tattling, thanks.

Troink now is printing 200 more copies of you hugging dee purple sign. So far every goblin has ten copies and wants more.

From,

Troink

PS you just did with dee denial...

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 12:40 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Toby,

It would be my pleasure to do a not-very-painful something to Troink. Hang on a moment...

Okay, I'm back. Troink is now completely pink with long blond hair and dressed like one of those dolls from the Aboveground... what are they called... Oh, yes. **_Barbies._** He is none to happy about it, but I have to say it made _me_ feel pretty good!

I'm very happy for Jareth being in love, I really am... but he can be in love _here_, too! Something has to happen... things cannot go on they way they are, they just can't. I'll abdicate, just like Jareth did. I swear I'm **this** close to doing it right now!

I do not care for any 'squares' or 'sticks'... or chicken movies (I see live chickens all the time now) or Midol, unless Midol is like Oreos. And why would I want your mother's bathrobe?? (!!) What I really want is anything like Oreos that I can eat... anything sweet or salty or sweet and salty... I am ravenous when I am stressing and I think you know I'm stressing. Goodies, Toby. I want goodies!

_HRM_

**GQ**

Rel

PS - I hope you do not mind my informality... really you ought to take it as a compliment.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 12:47 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Your Lost Son

To

_Jareth_

My stubborn boy,

I never believed you could be so spineless. What happened to the son that would battle to the ends of the Underground for what he wanted and believed in? I would think you would fight more to spend several millenniums with her, not several decades. _I_ at least refuse to give up on you both. Be sure to use this opportunity to dedicate more time to studying her magic not just the inside of her mouth. Yes, I said it. I'm just that frustrated with you.

You will have to impart my appreciation for your last name to Sarah. She is very clever and thoughtful and as much as this all breaks my heart I can't help but approve.

Despite this nonsense I would still love to attend your wedding. I am shocked at your sudden change in attitude towards the notion of marriage but pleased all the same. And it makes perfect sense why your father had to be quick with his decision to marry me. He needed to have me fully committed before I could realize how dreadful those little hellions he ruled were. How ironic that you wouldn't have had to worry about that with Sarah...

Wishing you both the best,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 1:04 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **I KNOW I GOT THEM THAT'S THE POINT!

ARGH!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?

Are you saying that you like Sarah as in _like like _her? As in girlfriendboyfriend? As in...kissing? Ewushsssfga-wsefupsjodfklc. Uh...don't you know _Jarethi likes her??_

I dont love Maggie. Mostly.

And love isnt a good thing because that it makes you not be normal. You arent who you normally are. Sarah is all weird now. Ugh.

And my name isnt Tobes.

YOU MADE A SIGN? OF ME HUGGING BARNEY?? WHAT?! AND YOU GAVE IT TO FIZZGIBBET??

Jareth's mumsie is going to get it? But doesn't she hate you guys aton...? Must be calm. Must not scream. Must not...

AHHHHHHHH!!

...

...

...

I'm really not liking you right now. Well you cant be that good at drawing, right? And that way they wont know it's me...hopefully.

I didnt tattle. I just got what I needed.

You're not going to _die_. I asked her not to. In fact she just emailed me telling about some nice long pink hair and some nice clothes you have. Sorry about your Jareth get-up...

Two hundred more copies? Of the sign? Well at least they cant be accurate...right?

From, Toby

P.S. Grr...

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 1:09 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE:Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha,

It wouldn't phase me in the slightest if you weren't joking. I believe I have every right to throttle the foolish woman myself. I can't help but bristle at the thought of anyone threatening those I deem family, heir to the High Court or not. She is spoiled, stubborn and a damned idiot for seeking vengeance for something so out of everyone's control.

Yes, it's quite the romantic idea but irrational all the same. I attempted to convince him otherwise once again but I don't know how affective it will be. I'm sure you remember his pig-headed nature. Apparently they plan on marriage in the near future. Rather quick for one so convinced he would never find a woman willing to put up with him and his subjects, don't you think?

That is one of the many things I will miss about Jareth if I cannot remedy this: his music. Once he progressed beyond the horrible racket he created when he first learned to make sound illusions he was able to compose the most amazing songs. It doesn't surprise me in the least that those little pea-brains find enjoyment in it as well. As vile as they are remember that Jareth is really all they know and he ruled them in a way that garnered their affection. They just miss him, Relisasha. You do not have to attempt a show for them but at least remember that they are victims of this travesty as well.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 1:20 PM

**To: **Faerel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Rel,

I can't WAIT to hear back from him. Except for the fact he's now spreading posters of me hugging this purple dinosaur everywhere. You guys dont have a printer Underground, do you? I dont know if they actually look like me or not...Troink says he's sending them to Jareth's Mumsie.

I dont know how he's going to do that.

Anyway I thought you'd be happy doing that. Thanks!! :D

Abdicate? What does that mean exactly? I dont think I know...

The chicken movies dont have chickens in them. Mostly. They have lots of girls giggling over guys and there's always some crying. Sarah likes them sometimes.

Midol is something you swallow. I think it's medicine. Sarah is a bit calmer after she takes it. Do you want it?

Sarah likes to be in her bathrobe as she says its her 'comfy clothes'. Mom got a new one the otherday...

I'll bring doritos. Those are _really_ good. And addicting.

From, Toby

P.S. Dont worry I am.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 1:52 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Dee epicness of pink

That's good you don't like-like Sarah. I was really worried there...

Fine. I'll call you Tronk then. :D

I'm going to tell Sarah. And Jareth. And we'll see how things go _then_ buster.

And how do you have photoshop? Jareth had photoshop? And how do you have a printer? Why would Jareth have one??

AND MAGGIE AND I ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!! (And she'd be the bride of course. She'd probably show up in jeans like Sally Ride or something though. She's still look...

AGHHHHHHHHH!!)

From, Tobias O. Williams (my REAL name. Though my middle name stinks like the bog)

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 2:04 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Last Night.

Bethany,

Hey - I told you I'd email when I got back. So here I am. Sorry I couldnt do it sooner - Troink has been...pesrering me. Alot. Im trying to put up with him because I wnat to go Underground but it's _hard_.

Dont be surprised if you see a sign of me hugging a dinosaur going aournd. It's NOT real. Not at all.

Im not good at the storytelling stuff like Sarah is but Ill try to explain everything right. If i get it wrong or somethjing ask Sarah as she _should_ tell you now.

So at like dinner time last night - seven - Sarah came and picked me up. We took the Guitar Hero in order to not get suspekted. Then we drove to her apartmetn which is a bit away. long enough to tell the story.

You know how your mother (your underground one) already knew she was going to be your mother when your and Sarah's mother wished you away? Well I had one when I got wished awya. And the lady was some powerful person. it's actually an enchantress - the high king's niece. But then sSarah won me back so the lady was mad.

She then said Jareth had to do bring me or Sarah underground forevor. But Jareth didnt want to do that (since he learned how nice we were and became friends) and so he gave up the throne forevor (_forever_!) and is living Underground. A bit a way from Sarah.

So he only just talked to Sarah on Saturday night. And I went there and saw Jareth. He loooks kinda weird. he isnt wearing his usual tights and makeup and so he almost looks normal. But not you know.

And so we got to the apartment building and went up the stairs (I waved to Rob who was staring at me) and we went into her room. And there was Jareth. I did hug him. I think he was kinda suprised by that...he has a new email now which is why he didnt get the ones from before.

And so were going to do lessons aboveground now at Sarah's apartment. Yay! No mroe Mrs. MacGregor, even if it's only for a little bit.

But the craziest thing happend after (I _knew_ it)...Jaretha nd Sarah got attacked by the cooties. They've made the two of them fall in _love_. They're dating now. How crazy is that?

So that's the whole story (or as much as I can write right). Im off to my room to fight off any of the goblins who might steal my underwear (long story - I'll tell you later when Troink isnt around)

RIGHT! Im coming Underground tonight! I have to go visit Lady Rel first, but then Troink and I will go over to where you live. I'm bringing some stuff, and all.

Remember we can't tell Sarah or Jareth. They'll be _really_ angry.

And what fun would there be in that?

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. When Troink comes dont listen to _anything_ he says. _anything_. Especially if it's about the bog. And logs. And pink.

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 2:10pm

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Dee epicness of pink

Yes Tell dee lady how you bullied troink TELL THEM Yes keep tattling, that's all you are good for!

Jerk...

Dee kingy figured why have one thing and not everything so he made dee photoshop, this is after all his computer...

From:

Troink

xXx

**From:**maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 2:15 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
what is a Troink? it's not a person is it? who would name their kid that? Wow, i'm so confused!

I do want to talk with Mark, but crystal spinning is **_our_** special thing! Maybe Mark's thing could be something different? Like flying baseball bats of doom? Or Alarm clocks of doom!

Um Toby, you are starting to freak me out. i will try not to touch you from now on if you are going to get this worked up about it! Yes we are friends, but friends kiss too! mom's friend kisses her on the cheek all the time.

Pizza party! Yes! I'll have to bug mom about that, I'm sure if I act all sweet she will say yes. bleg, just the thought bugs me.

you had a rash? sounds horrible!

your FRIEND,  
Maggie

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 3:35 PM

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Hey Little Bro

Toby,

How are you doing today, kid? I just wanted to check on you...

And... well, I wanted to ask you if you're okay with this. With Jareth and I, I mean. I know you were against it from the beginning and all that, but...

You know how... okay, Dad and my mom, Linda, right? Well, they tried and that didn't work too well. But Dad and your Mom? Well, we know they were meant to be together, right? Because hey, if they had never met, you wouldn't even be here, right? An they work together well, right? Dad starts freaking out about his hair and 'muscles', and Karen talks sense into him. Karen panics that her hair is a mess or she's gained weight or something, and Dad is the only one who can calm her down. They're a match for each other, wouldn't you say?

Well, that's a little bit like how I feel about Jareth. It's not just that I'm 'in love', it's that... he's the first person who always has the right words to help me do my best. He makes me laugh. We think alike. We _match_.

But... I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset or anything. I promised you we wouldn't get too mushy around you and with our lessons and stuff, and I mean it. Do you mind it? You can tell me the truth - I'm your big sister, I can take it.

Got to run, talk to you later,

Love,

Sarah

P.S. How's Maggie doing? Are you two still playing elf wars?

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 3:45 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE:Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara,

I am glad you wouldn't object if I were to follow through with my threats. I am ready to destroy something... or someone! Draconis is more patient and kind than I deserve; he lets me go out onto the balcony and just scream... okay, not_ just_ scream... sometimes there is some fireball-throwing involved, too.

I do find it rather amazing that Jareth and Sarah are moving so quickly in their relationship. It is not like him to be so hasty; I do hope that their relationship is based on more than just infatuation... not seeing them together, it is difficult to judge. He never fell so far or fast for me, which is a good thing because I ended up leaving him... but we won't talk about that...

Well as far as the idiot goblins, Draconis is such a dear in that regard too. It seems that he is familiar with some of Jareth's compositions, because he is, at this very moment, sporting one of Jareth's more flamboyant outfits and a blond wig (I do not know where he got it), performing for them. I had to leave the throne room as I was laughing so hard I was afraid I would dribble in my undergarments.

I am attempting to believe that all will end well, Amara. Please do continue to work on your son as best you can. Is there any way we can get him back here, even for a short while, so that we can try to talk some sense into him? Let me know if you think of anything...

Affectionately,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 4:07 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Your Lost Son

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dear Mumsie,

Perhaps you are correct. Perhaps I am spineless. Perhaps I look into her miraculous green eyes and know that, should I attempt to fight Chenea,- the most powerful woman in the Underground with the High King wrapped about her finger, and should that fight go poorly, she would be the one to suffer most. They would simply kill me, a risk you know perfectly well I would be more than willing to take, but her...? Yes, when it comes to putting my Sarah in the line of danger, I am a coward.

Besides, Mumsie, look at the situation as it now sits. It would be a hopeless battle. She is 'only' human. If the High King orders I give her up, it would be treason to refuse. All of the High Court would stand against me. I may be a powerful mage, but I have never been a popular man. Loathed would probably be a more appropriate term. Even with you by my side, I do not have the magical might to refute such a demand. Perhaps if Sarah were fully trained... but that, of course, is impossible.

I would rather have a few guaranteed decades with her Above, than loose her forever Underground. If you have some suggestion that would allow for me to safely bring her home, then by all means, share it.

And, despite the inside of her mouth being _most _pleasant (you asked for that), we have still been working with her magic. I believe that she may be empathic, like Grandmother was, but I have not fully tested her yet. She is still timid with her magic and pressing her tends to have very... _purple _results.

I am currently in the library near my Sarah's workplace. It has quickly become clear that I do not have the knowledge necessary to successfully pass myself off as one who has lived Above my entire life. I have been doing research in preparation for finding employment. I have not the slightest notion as to what occupation I might pursue. What qualifications do I have, other than former ruler of a 'fantasy' land?

It is an interesting phenomenon, Mumsie, interacting with people who have no preconceived notions about my nature. I seem to be quite popular with the ladies Aboveground... despite my best efforts to intimidate, ignore or insult. Honestly, Mumsie, the more I experience it, the less I can comprehend how you tolerate the attentions of your horde of admirers. They are driving me to distraction.

Fortunately, my Sarah came up with a quite effective method to dissuade the hangers on. Unfortunately, it nearly got us kicked out of the library yesterday. 7:-)

Even more unfortunately, I am now left to deal with an entirely new batch of nits today while my Sarah works.

Yesterday I spoke with Toby. He was surprisingly accepting of my new situation, including my relationship with his sister (though we have not informed him of our intention to marry). He did inform me that he has been in communication with Rel... Queen Relisasha I should say. He told me that she intends to kill me, should she ever see me again. I cannot say that I blame her. Have you... spoken with her?

I know that I disappoint you, Mumsie. I wish that I could live up to your expectations.

Your son,

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From:** Faerel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 4:45 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

Toby,

I have seen the picture you speak of; it is plastered everywhere. The good news is that the picture of 'you' is a stick figure and does not resemble you at all. The bad news is that your name is on it, with an arrow pointing to the stick figure. We do have a printer, as well as a color copier... whatever that is. It seems before he left, Jareth was getting far too deeply involved in Aboveground technology simulation.

I was quite happy to help you out. Any time you need assistance and it involved making the goblins look even more idiotic than they already do, just ask.

To abdicate means to resign, hand over, or step down from. Jareth resigned his throne and his title, stepping down from the higher order to which he was born, and handing over the Goblin Kingdom to a most unwilling recipient (me).

Why do they call movies about giggling and crying girls 'chicken movies'? I am afraid that I will never understand Aboveground ways.

About the Midol... yes. Why not? Bring me some. If it calms Sarah, perhaps it will calm me as well.

Ah... comfy clothes. I have my own comfy clothes, so please do not steal your mother's robe.

Doritos and Oreos... I am looking foward to it! I may be so appreciative that I will show you three helpful protection spells, Toby!

I will see you soon. Until then, take care. Oh, and if you want to draw a picture of Troink in a compromising position, I will gladly use magic to distribute them all over the Kingdom.

HRMGQREL - What do you think?

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 4:46 PM

**To: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Ms. Grayson,

I assume that you are referring to the events following the arrival of my fiancée yesterday. I am afraid that you are most correct. Our display was quite inappropriate for a public area. It would seem that, when it comes to my fiancée, I am sometimes so overcome with love for her that I simply lose my head. I hope that you will not think ill of my fiancée, as the event was entirely initiated by myself. She is really a very respectable and modest woman. You know how rare it is to find such a lady anymore.

I will attempt to prevent such an occurrence from repeating.

Since putting a cover over that atrocious couch in my apartment, I assure you that I have no itches that relate to you in any way. I am certain that no discussion will be necessary.

Thank you for your advice,

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 5:14pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: I have a Question...

Hey Karen,

How is work today? Sorry about this morning... When you stopped by, I was running late and had to get back to my eggs before they burned, and I still had to get those pesky tangles out of my hair...

I swear, my pillow last night did that on _purpose_. It just... really likes my hair.

Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast - but that really was nice of you to come by on your way to work, and ask if I wanted to join. We'll have to do that, sometime. Today was just... a bad morning. Heh.

Um, I had a question... kinda a favor... Remember Jareth? Of course you remember Jareth. Well, I was wondering if you have a night this week open for dinner. Or you know, whatever. Some time when it's convenient for you and Dad... and a night that preferably when Dad would be in a good mood.

I was just kind of hoping that I could bring Jareth over for dinner to meet you guys... officially. I mean, I know he was there at the party, but there were children all over, and he was there for Toby. I thought, since he and I have both done a lot of thinking and progressing in the last couple of weeks since the party, that it might be proper to have him over officially... as my boyfriend.

So let me know if there's a good night. I'll bring dessert. And... maybe you can work on softening Dad up a little or something? I'd really rather that he didn't lose his temper at Jareth, since Jareth will probably be around for a while, and it would make things... awkward.

Talk to you later,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, August 12, 2008 5:23 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **I'm so excited!!

Dearest Toby,

I'm sorry I didn't reply to your last email. I've been at school, and I'm afraid my teacher would take my writing box from me if she saw me using it there. Also, I don't know what Azteks are but they doesn't sound very pleasant. Maybe you can tell me more about what they are WHEN YOU COME AND VISIT ME!! AND I LOVE OREOS. I haven't had them since I came here. I haven't had ANY chocolate since I came here. It took me a while to remember what they were, but when I did- yum. It will be nice to have some with you and Troink. I don't think I need to plan anything with him, but if he needs to ask anything about where I live, please give him my email address. He was always pleasant when he came, but he's very excitable. I think most goblins must get excited easily.

I haven't seen any signs of you with a dinosaur, but I will remember your warning if I do.

Who is Guitar Hero? I've never heard of him.

Sarah doesn't live with you and Daddy and your mom, then? I thought she might for some reason, but I wasn't sure. Oh, no. I didn't know that the High King's niece was to be your Mama. Now it all makes sense how you know King Jareth. (I can't stop calling him 'King'. It doesn't seem right for him not to be king anymore.) Did Sarah REALLY wish you away? Oh, dear. Didn't she know... Why would she... Oh, dear. Well, she must have wanted you back very badly to have won you back. Did she really make it through the labyrinth? Oh, my! She must have been very determined! Wow. My little sister made it through the labyrinth! That's amazing! It's very big!

How can she tell King Jareth what to do with you and Sarah, though? Sarah won! If someone wins back a child, they get to keep it. That's how it always happens. Even if her uncle IS the High King, there are still rules to follow! I feel very sad for poor King Jareth. He's such a kind man, and he was always so nice to me. It's not fair that he should give up everything because he followed the rules. And the Goblin Kingdom NEEDS him, Toby. I'm glad he's close to you and Sarah now where he at least has friends. I had hoped to see all of you soon, but I don't think it will happen now. :-(

Is he wearing aboveground clothes now? He must look very silly like that. Imagine King Jareth looking like Mr. Rogers or something! That was my favorite show when I was still aboveground. Do you watch it?

Who is Rob? Why was he staring at you? You finally saw King Jareth? How is he? Has he been well? Where has he been all this time? I hope nothing bad happened to him while he was away. It was nice of you to hug him. He must be very sad to lose all of his friends and family. :-(

Oh, no, are the cooties real? When I asked my teacher about them, she didn't know what they were. And then when I told her what you said, she said it must be some aboveground ailment and not to worry. She didn't seem very worried, though. She looked amused. I don't know. How do you know the cooties made them fall in love? We don't have them here, but people still fall in love. And my little sister is in love with King Jareth! And he loves her too? Oh, that's so nice! I really wish I could see them now!

I'll be waiting for you. I'll tell Mama so she can have the rainbow cake ready in time for your visit. And some cold milk for the oreos! You'll like Mama. She's very sweet, but be sure to wipe your feet well ‑­

before coming in or you'll never hear the end of it! Well, maybe not the first time you visit, but after that. Don't worry. I won't tell Sarah, and I don't have King Jareth's email address. Please tell him that Little Beth is happy that he's well and thanks him for his many kindnesses in case I don't see him again. :-( And there would definitely be no fun in making them angry ;-)

Lots of Love,

Bethany

xXx

**From**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 5:35 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: I have a Question...

Dear Sarah,

No problem about this morning dear... However, I must say, after reading the rest of the email, you only confirmed my suspicions about your behavior this morning.

I was young once too, you know. ;) (Toby told me that that is supposed to make a winking face? All well.)

Oh, you poor, poor dear. I ought to let you know that your father was... er, standing over my shoulder when I was reading your e-mail. Don't worry, he didn't have a heart attack, or die, or do anything outrageous. He's fine (oh, who am I kidding?) but he is also a little, um, sputtery, if that's an actual word.

I think he actually turned purple at one point.

He will be fine at the dinner, dear. It will take some talking (a lot of talking) but he will get used to the idea of you and Jareth dating. It will also take chocolate cake (a lot of chocolate cake) from you, and possibly a batch of cookies for good measure. How about Friday? We are both free Friday night.

Breath, Sarah. Everything's peachy.

Love,

Karen

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 12, 2008 6:02pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: I have a Question...

Karen,

What suspicions?? That I can't cook eggs without catching my apartment on fire? Because... if you're thinking what it _sounds_ like you're thinking...

Oh good heavens. No, it's not like that. _Whatever_ you are thinking, it is most definitely not like that. Unless you are thinking that I can't leave my eggs unattended, because I can't... it's dangerous, right?

Please tell me that if that _is_ what you're thinking, that it is _not_ what Dad is thinking.

Friday is perfect - and I'll be sure to bring the best chocolate cake I can make and some good hearty cookies.

And thank you!!

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Seriously, stop thinking what I think you're thinking.

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tueday, August 12, 2008 6:31 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Me too!

Bethany,

It's okay. I think I did that to you once too...The Azteks were people who lived in Mexico. that's all I remember...

AND I'M COMING TONIGHT!! So excited!! I'm bringing a whole box of oreos. Some for Rel, some for Troink, and some for you. I may have to bring an extra box...

Marshel once told me there was no chocolate Underground. That's the WORST THING EVER! How can you stand it??

You can email Troink here: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com . Just dont pay to much attention to what he says...

Guitar Hero is an awesome game where you get to be a rock star! I once beat Jareth on it but he beat me othertimes. It's loads of fun. I have the Aerosmith version which is _so_ cool. Do you know about them? They sing that song that goes duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-da-da-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-da-dah _W**alk this way! walk this way!**_

It's loads of fun.

Course Sarah doesnt live with us! She's a grown-up - she's not lived with us for _years_.

Yeah, Sarah wished me away when I was really little. A real baby. She didnt mean it though and she won me back in only _ten_hours (she's really proud of that). And of course she made it through - when Sarah wants something she _gets_ it.

I dont understand it all sorry. All I know is taht Sarah and I had to go Underground forever or else. I dont think it makes sense about what you said though. It seems really wrong.

But Jareth is fine now so that's good, right?

I think Sarah wants to see you too. But She said we'd see you when Jareth came back and Jareth said something about no more magic anymore (though he's teaching us). I dunno. Really I dunno.

Yeah Jareth looks _really_ silly. I saw him in jeans and this shirt. He looks _weird_.

Mr. Rogers? Um...oh Mr. Rogers Neighborhood. I dont really watch it but I used to. I really liked the imaginary train. I think they do reruns sometimes but Mr Rogers died a couple of years ago I think...it was back when Sarah was in college.

Rob is Sarah's neighbor. He's kinda neat. He does fishing alot. He's going on some big trip this week Sarah said...I think my dad might go with him or something. Not sure...

Jareth is _fine_. He was up here for a week and Underground for the week before that. I dont have all the deatails though (or dont remember them) when I get his email I'll send it to you so he can explain it.

Oh and he said he hopes he can see 'Little Beth' soon too and that he misses you.

Do alot of people call you Beth instead of Bethany? It's definitely easier to type...and say. Like I'm Tobias bu people call me Toby or Tobes. I dont like Tobes though unless it's Sarah...

Maybe the cooties came underground from teh Aboveground? Trust me Bethany - the are _real_. I know. I mean I saw Sarah and Jareth get them and then get infected and then...

I mean I know somebody else who got infected too. He's not happy. He cant understand what's going on at alll. It's a big problem for hm. Especially when somebody who he thinks is a friend wont leave him alone!

YEah Jareth and Sarah are in love. They were _snuggling_ when I went. Not till after thye told me luckily but still. It's like they cant get enough of the cooties. See I do what I can to...

Nevermind. NEvermind. NEVERMIND!

I cant wait till tonight! I'll have all the stuff -I'm bring Cluckers too like you said. Plus all the stuff for Rel cause she's not feeling good at all...

I'll remember to wipe my feet. And I'll email Sarah in a bit to pass on the messages. :)

Lots of Love, Toby

xXx

**From: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Tuesday, August 12, 2008 6:32pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** King Jareth

Dearest Sarah,

I wanted to see how you and King Jareth are doing now. What happened to him? I was very worried about him when he was missing. Toby said that he saw King Jareth and he is fine now. I'm relieved to hear that. Is he really going to stay aboveground forever? I was hoping he would be returning to the Goblin Kingdom. They need him there. :-(

Toby said that you and King Jareth are in love now! How exciting! And he told me that the trouble started because of that awful lady who thought she would be Toby's mama. How stupid of her! She must know the rules. Everybody knows the rules! If someone finishes the labyrinth, they keep the baby! That's how it has always been! I guess what Mama says is true: Some people just like to make trouble.

And you never told me that you wished Toby away! At first I was shocked to hear it, but now I think it's funny. It would not have been funny if you had lost him, mind you, but it IS funny now. What did he do to make you wish him away? Did he change the channels when you were watching TV? I remember how we always used to fight over what to watch. I liked watching the shows with kids and real people and you liked cartoons. I liked cartoons too, but different cartoons than you liked. I've started remembering more about the things we used to do together. I had forgotten quite a lot! Toby mentioned oreos in one of his letters. I remember how you used to eat the white part and leave the cookie part and our mother would be so annoyed! She used to try to make me finish them but I didn't want to eat after you. You were still a baby, though, and were not neat at all! The little mushy cookies were gross. Hahahaha. I guess you don't do that anymore! :-P

I'll be waiting to hear from you. Do you think you will ever come to visit me now that King Jareth isn't here to bring you? I had hoped to see you again. I don't think Mama would like me to go back aboveground for a visit, but I haven't mentioned it to her. I was really looking forward to meeting you again.

Lots of love,

Bethany

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 6:44 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Lessons

Toby,

It occurs to me that I neglected to provide you with my new email address when we spoke last night. Do you not feel terribly fortunate? Now I can give you homework again.

Speaking of which, I noticed a marked improvement in your crystal spinning. I am most impressed that you kept up with your practice so diligently, despite my absence. I would appreciate if you would pass my thanks on to Draconis, if you speak to him again, for his assistance. Wednesday, when you come for your lessons, we will begin work with visual illusions beyond simple light. I am quite impressed with your progress.

Congratulations. You have raised my expectations of you. Now you will have to maintain this level of accomplishment.

Also, I meant to ask you last night but did not have a chance... When Sarah left the room and you warned me that you know 'carahtee', what did you mean?

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 6:45 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

Troink is my...friend. Most days. And I think he picked that name. He was the guy who found your bracelet. We've been emailing alot lately.

Dont worry. I get confused around him too.

Kay we'll do the crystals but wont do them with Mark. Well put him on our team tomorrow then since we start the new game?

I dont know how to do Alarmclocks of doom. Jareth only taught me how to use crystals. Maybe fireballs - Rel might be able to help me with that...yeah...

Freak you out? me do that to you? Um, didnt mean that. No touching is good. No touching is very good. I think I got some disease or something. It's contagious I think. Wouldn't want you to get it, right?

And uh...but isnt your Mom's friend a girl? And we're a guy and a girl. So it's different. We wouldnt somebody to think we're boyfriend girlfriedn or somehting.

CAUsse we aren't. Absolutely not. We're best friends. Thatis it.

Im going to email Sarah now about the pizza party. Gotta remember all the stuff I want to ask her. Pass on the message, pizza party, Jareth's email, talk about Troink, talk about Rel...thinks are confusing being the messenger boy.

The rash was _awful_. Only had it for one day though. Im going to get a...medicine tonight to make sure I never get it again! Yay!

Okay, have to email Sarah now...she's worried about me _again_. she's nearly as bad as your Mom and my mom put together!

YOUR FRIEND, Toby

P.S. We were talkin bout colors the other day. You like white, right? Better than black? Or blue?

xXx

**From**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 12, 2008 6:55 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: I have a Question...

Dear Sarah,

I can assure you, I am thinking _exactly _what you think I'm thinking. I don't think you can possibly persuade me to think otherwise at this point. ;)

And your father is most _definitely_ thinking exactly the same thing as what I'm thinking.

I'm looking forward to Friday. Once again, Sarah, breath. Don't panic, everything will be fine.

Love,

Karen

P.S. Never.

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12,2008 6:56 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE About last night

Hey Rob!!

HEY!! I'd love to go fishing on a YACHT!! Do I have to get a passport? You know being international borders and all? Normally my schedule wouldn't allow it BUT The director is having a baby and has claimed maternity leave... and the Assistant Director has connections so apparently we're going on tour in September and we're finishing up the presale tickets by Thursday...

I warned you Theatre Types are a little out there... My boss at my other job about had a heart attack when I told him I'd be out of town in September... So I'm officially fired from the Movie Theatre... I have LOADS of free time...

Trust me this is a totally normal happening for my life... If I was anyone but me I wouldn't believe it...

And I just heard from Sarah... I think I might want to get out of town or I'm gonna hunt her down... all I'm saying is SHEEESH!!

Crazy Sue

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 7:05 PM

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: I have a Question...

KAREN!

My Dad raised me and taught me properly - if old-fashionedly - okay? Give me a little credit! The world may not have a problem with... _that_... but I do. Jareth and I are close, but not that close, if that's what you mean.

Believe what you will - the truth is what it is, and you can choose to believe it or not - but will you let Daddy know that I'm not doing anything improper? Jareth is a gentleman, and I have my morals - the same ones I've had all these years. Nothing has changed, except Jareth is now apart of my life.

Oy. See you Friday,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **RenFestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 7:10 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **GAHH!!

SARAH!!

I don't know if I should dance around the room excitedly or drive to your house and beat you with a pillow...

If I was smart I'd tell your parents and let them deal with you... But being a helpless romantic I can't rightly let myself do that...

For the first time in my life I think I'm having a split personality... it might be the stress of today though...

Let me tell you about that so you can forgive me for half wanting to kill you.

My director had her baby and is going on maternity leave. The Assistant Director has been trying to get us to go on tour but the Director kept saying no. Now that the director is outta of the picture the AD gave the 'go ahead' on the tour... so guess who gets to go on short notice tour in September? Yay me!

Either way trying to explain that to my boss at the Movie Theater got me fired... So today has been well... crap...

And then you go and get engaged?! It's a little more than I can emotionally deal with... GAHH!! And I got an Email from Rob... I wonder what that's about...

So just don't get married while I'm out of town K? Or go get married in whatever town on I'm tour in... something like that... I'm holding you to the promise that I could be the brides maid at your wedding... hopefully I'll be emotionally intact by then.

Sue

PS: I chose to dance around the room.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!

xXx

**From**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 7:13 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I have a Question...

Dear Sarah,

Oh, I was just _teasing _you. No need to get in a tizzy. I'm sure the thought hasnt even occured to your father. (if it had, he probably _would_ have had a heart attack.)

You worry over things to much. Relax. Enjoy life.

Dear lord, its like talking to my mother.

See you,

Karen

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 7:20 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Troink sounds interesting, what kind of person gets to pick their own name? You should thank him for me if he found the bracelet.

Mark on our team would be great. And for alarmclocks of doom, all you need is the loudist most annoying alarm clock you can find, then you put it by someone's ear!

You are sick? you should be in bed! what is it? do you need soup? I'll make you some if you need it! I don't care if I get sick, you need to get better.

Most of mom's friends are girls, but her guy friends do it to. But I guess your right, soooo no touching in any way that could be taken wrong by anyone.

Off to dance class, then i will practice crystal spinning.

Say Hi to Sarah for me!

Maggie  
PS: I like white and black, they are my two favoritest colors ever.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 8:36 PM

**To:** XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Jareth,

I was just gonna email Sarah and ask for your email. We havent done this in _years_ it feels like. I feel like thinbgs are back to normal then.

Except for the big X up in the 'to' box. But otherwsie it's good.

Homework? Aw...

I've been practicing with my crystals _every_ day. For a long time too. We're getting much better at it...I'll tell Draconis you say thanks. When I see him next. Not that I'm going to anytime soon. Yeah since Sarah doesnt want me Underground.

Visual illusions beyond simple light? Like what? Pictures? Or blacknesss?

I think youre using sarcasm again...

I said 'Karate'. It's the ancient Chinese fighting thing that makes you go HI-YAH! and who-YAH! And a whoosh-bang! And a...

Yeah. I know it. You've been warned. Be ncie to Sarah.

Bethany wants you to know that she's happy you're well and she thanks you for the many kindesses you've done for her. She says she's scared she might not see you again.

I'm going to pass on your email as she's really worried...

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 8:53 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey Little Bro

Sarah,

I'm _fine _with it. Just dont go overboard mushy in front of me. I shouldhave know this was gonna happen eventually...

Really youre being a worrywart again.

Maggie and I won the first battle of Elfwars. We're teaming up tomorrow with Mark for the new one. She says Hi actually.

Oh! And we were thinking of maybe a pizza party. With her family and our family and Jareth and maybe Rob and Sue. To celebrate Jareth being back. (She just thinks he went on vacation...dont worry!). What do you think?

Troink has gone on a mission to ruin my Underground. Could you talk to him about that? He's spread posters of me hugging...Barney everywhere. Not good. I think he'l listen to you thought. Please?

Love Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12 2008 8:59 PM

**To:** Faerel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: He's back!

I know I'm showing up in a bit but I thought I'd email you.

Yeah! The picture isnt really me! I'll just pretend my name is Oswald while I'm down there in order to not be suspected...

I'll make sure to ask you wehn I need it. Do you think you could teach me the spell for shoving Goblins in the Bog? It sounds really fun and we'd probably need target practice...

Oh. So _that's_ what it means. Why dont you just abdicate then?

I dont know why they call them chicken movies. They mostly call them 'chick flicks' but chicken movies is easeir to remember and more fun.

Got the midol too. Wont steal the robe. Have lots of food. _three_ spells? Great! I dont really have that much time (I told you I was visiting a friend. I'm really excited about seeing her) but maybe next time Im underground or something? I think i might need the unicorn one soon though...I just emailed Jareth...

OH! Yeah! Tha's right - You can email Jareth here: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com . Dont tell him I gave you that email.

I think I will get a picture of Troink. I should have a good chance to...I'll send it to you as an attachment tomorrow, ok?

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 12, 2008 9:15 PM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Apartment Rules

Jareth

Please call me Val, like I mentioned in the hall, and I still believe we should become more closely acquainted.

It is nice of you to accept the fault for what I saw, although I am aware of who initiated the actions. There is no need to cover up for the child by calling her your fiancée; children seem to display very little self-restraint these days I have noticed.

A man such as you should be more careful about who you allow to attach themselves to you; little girls can cause so much trouble for worldly men, just image what her father might say if he were to discover her stealing into your apartment.

I'm not sure why the sofa would cause you to itch, I chose it myself a few years ago and thought it was a nice addition to the room; however, that was not the kind of itch I was referring to. Being a man of the world, I know you understand what I'm saying.

There are still a few more rules we must discuss, one being children coming and going from your apartment. As I mentioned before, I run a respectable establishment. Maybe you need to come over one evening for a little drink and we can scan the building rules together.

You are always welcome for the advice. I only give it when I see that is necessary.

As always - Val

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 12, 2008 11:35 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **No Subject

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha,

My Sarah tells me that you wish communication. I am not in the least surprised and have very little doubt what you would say to me. If it is your intention to inform me that I was a worthless king, a horrid man and, most especially, a complete failure as a friend to you, then please rest assured that I have heard those things a thousand times over in the last week- from myself, predominantly. And if it your intention to kill me for the wrong I have done you (as Toby has informed me), well... That will be taken care of in a few short decades, as well.

I am confident that Mumsie has explained my situation to you. If not, I ask that you please request she do so. I do not have the heart to explain my reasons yet again. Only know that if I had found any other option, I would have taken it. If I could have named someone else my heir, I would have. I would not have done this to you, Your Royal Majesty, if it had not been my only choice.

My Sarah seemed a bit... upset, when she told me that you wished me to write. I know that you do not owe me anything, but I would ask that you please not antagonize her. She is a truly good woman and obeys her heart like no one else I have ever met. She is also my sole comfort in this new life and a truer love than I had ever thought possible for one such as me. Please be kind to her. Though I was forced to make my choice in order to save her from servitude to that weasel, Chenea, none of this is her fault.

Though I consider it a great loss, I can understand if you hate me.

Respectfully,

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **-FaeriesMidwife

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 8:12 AM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE:No Subject

Dear Jareth,

Thank you for writing to me. I was beginning to wonder if you would. It is not at all my intention to inform you of any of the things you said. All right, maybe at first that was my intention. I admit I was a raving lunatic at first, and at times I still am. Jareth, what you did... the choice you made... the choice _you_ made... affected so many people. Your subjects miss you terribly. They all detest me as I detest them. Your mother is beside herself, as you must know (and yes, she explained everything to me). I am stuck in a place that I ran away from even though I was in love with you... _that_ is how much I hated the idea of being Goblin Queen.

What is to prevent Chenea from coming Aboveground to seek revenge? She is insane, Jareth, and the High King sanctions her idiocy and dotes upon her. I fear for you, I really do. Despite what you must think (and I cannot blame you at all), I do not hate you. I am miserable and hurt that I have ended up in this position I did not ask for, ripped away from a life I love and forced to live amongst dirty imbecilic goblins... and yet I cannot find it in myself to hate you.

I cannot imagine what you have gone through. I have been thinking of it all day, and I simply cannot fathom the difficulty you faced. I do understand, though that does not mean I like it. And I am not going to kill you. How often have we said threatening things like that to one another? You ought to know it was me being me.

I will not remain as Goblin Queen, Jareth, I just want you to know. I hate to disappoint you and your mother (who seems to have an inordinate amount of faith in my ability to reign), but I cannot, _will _not throw my life away like this. I will hold out for as long as I can, and then I will abdicate like you did. Walk away. Please do not hate me when I do. Your opinion of me... matters. Most desperately.

I was most impressed with your Sarah. She seems to be a singularly amazing woman, dealing with all of this in stride. To love you as she does, she is obviously a woman of excellent taste in men, as well. I... attempted to befriend her, but she replied that she would rather not. I could not fault her for it; my first e-mail to her was horrid. I shall not 'antagonize' her, Jareth, I am hurt that you would feel the need to counsel me on that score. It was Sarah's choice to reject my offer of friendship. It is a reaction that I am quite used to. I have always longed for a girlfriend to talk to and share secrets with, but I seem doomed to associate with men (and, sadly, goblins).

I could not bear the loss of your friendship. I do not hate you and I beg you not to hate me. I do so hope that this somehow, miraculously gets straightened out. You have made me cry for the second time today. The first time was Sarah's e-mail to me. I feel like quite an emotional wreck; I must see where Toby put ‑­

that Midol he brought to me, and perhaps some more Oreos are in order... have you tried Oreos, Jareth? You must.

But I digress.

I would very much like to keep in touch with you, but if it bothers your Sarah, then I will understand. I will always hold you in very high esteem, recent events notwithstanding.

Your friend...?

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 9:15 am

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Troink is sad...

Lady!

Troink has been wanting to talk to you so bad!

You know how toby talks about maggie, so Troink basically commented that dee boy likes dee maggie!

Toby flips his lid and Troink sings dee underground love song:

Toby and maggie sittin in dee bog  
Holding hands while playing on a log

first comes love, then comes marriage  
Next Toby is pushing dee baby carriage!

Long story short, Dee toby tattled to dee queenie rel and Queenie Rel has been tormenting Troink. Troink tried to get back at toby, but toby told dee Queenie again! Troink is exhausted and out of ideas... Troink is now telling you before it get's like dee uno games we USED to have... Troink is in hiding from dee queenie barely having time to tipe this befour dee queenie gets bak. Troink is soo upset his gremmor haz gonn owt od wakk!

Toby tattled so now Troink is too.

Toby went to see dee little lady Bethany last night.

Troink hates tattling, but when troink has a problem, troink's suposed to come to you, Troink hates having to make dee lady fight Troink's battles but Troink is tired and needs sleep, so Troink is going to hide in an oubliette praying that dee queenie rel doesn't find an kill dee troink.

Troink loves dee lady,

Troink

PS - Can you give a message to dee kingy? Tell dee kingy that Troink is protesting his abdikayshun of dee throne by posing as dee kingy. Troink is wearing a mop wig, glitterey eyeshadow on troink's eyebrows, tight pant's a pair of socks and tights. Troink has a tablecloth swishy cape and heels. Troink will be like this as long as dee queenie reeephranes from changing troink agan. Troink was a barbie last time...

PPS - Tell dee kingy Troink loves him too... Troink heard you two caught dee cooties and Troink is very happy for you two.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 13, 2008 2:21 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Frustration in the Library

DEAR LADIES STARING AT ME AND PEEKING OVER MY SHOULDER,

I AM CURRENTLY WRITING AN EMAIL TO MY DAZZLING FIANCEE. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE.

Precious Sarah,

Not that I think it will do any good, but...

How is your day going? More productive than my own, I hope. Honestly, I believe that Ms. Alexander is near to kicking me out for causing a commotion, simply by sitting quietly and reading. Bloody feather-headed women. And some men.

I have found a few books with images that I believe will help us create the false documents you have suggested. As I said in the car, it will be fairly simple for you to create replicas, but they will easily be proven false, if one were to pursue the official records (which will not, of course, exist for me). However, if this friend of yours owes you as much as you say, he should find them acceptable. Do you truly believe that he will hire me, complete lack of documentable experience and all, to work in his bookstore?

Precious, I really must thank you. I will treasure the image of you, dripping wet and wearing only a towel, looking utterly shocked and flustered, for the rest of my days. I meant it when I said that I have never seen anything to compare to your beauty, Beloved. I count the seconds until I can lay eyes upon you again.

Also, my shirt dried just fine, thank you. 7:-)

Yours always,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 2:39 PM

**To: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Ms. Grayson,

I would like to point out that my Sarah is an adult woman. I realize that she has been blessed with a very youthful and vibrant appearance, so I can understand how someone such as yourself might become confused. And I am most overjoyed to inform you that she is, indeed, my fiancée. I am an extraordinarily fortunate man, in that regard.

I must agree with your keen insight, Ms. Grayson. It would be unfortunate to allow the wrong type to attach themselves to me. As I said, I am certain that there will be no need for us to discuss your rules.

Do not worry, Ms. Grayson. I doubt there will be any problem with comings and goings in my apartment. I will most likely spend the majority of my time at her place, anyway.

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 2:42pm

**To**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: King Jareth,

Dearest Bethany,

Jareth and I are doing just fine. Well now, as for what happened... that's an interesting story.

Maybe I should back up and tell you the whole of it, shouldn't I? I'm sure you would appreciate it. I certainly liked happy love stories when I was little.

The story starts...

Hm. Why not start it like a true fairy tale? It's almost turned into one, I might as well.

Once upon a time, there was a girl - me. When she was very little, her mommy and daddy were not happy. Her mommy had a very hard time remembering things, and it was very hard on the family. She was not a very good mommy to the little girl - but the little girl didn't realize it. Instead, she wanted to be just like her, because she was so beautiful and so many people liked her. One day, the mommy got very angry and packed up her things, and left the little girl with her daddy, promising that she would write and visit as often as she could. But, of course, this was a promise she had a hard time remembering, and so the little girl barely saw her again.

What the mommy didn't know was that she had left behind a very special red book that told a very special story. The little girl had the book and kept it, treasuring it beyond anything else. The book told the story of a girl, much like herself, and of a Goblin King. Every game she played, every story she wrote, every dream she had, was about the red book, and the story within.

It was hard for the girl when her mommy left. She was very sad... and then, after several years, she began to get angry. Her daddy tried his best, but he had to work so much that he didn't get much chance to make the girl feel better. But, he knew she needed a mommy to take care of her, to help cook - because he couldn't at _all_ - and so he began to think about searching for someone special again. The little girl thought her daddy was crazy, but sure enough, he found a special lady that loved him very much, even though he already had a little girl of his own.

The little girl was _not_ happy at first. She didn't want a new mommy. The red book talked about an 'Evil Stepmother', and so she was certain that this new lady was going to be horrible and evil. She tried everything to get her to go away, but the woman was very smart, and she loved the little girl's father so much, she put up with the little girl's trouble as best as she could. She even loved her... though the girl didn't know it.

A year went by, and the special woman married the girl's daddy. Another year went by, and the special woman had a baby - a little boy. Toby.

The little girl was not happy. She was still hurt from when her mommy had left. She did not want the new baby.

But another year went by. Then, the little girl - me - was almost a grown up. _Almost_. She had had a very bad day, come home late, had harsh words with her Step-mother, and then had to watch the baby while her parents went out on a date. When the baby started crying she was so tired and angry, she said the silly words that wished him away - and the next thing she knew, she was facing the Goblin King.

That was when the girl realized that her little brother was just a baby, and she had been so selfish in wishing him away! He had probably only needed a song or a hug or something, and she had wished him away! And her daddy had already lost so much, she knew it would break his heart to lose his new baby.

So she vowed to get him back. She had to. She ran the Labyrinth, made a bunch of new friends, learned that it was time to stop acting like a little girl, and won back her brother. She then had a great fear of her red book, and promised that she would never let her brother get the book, like she had. She locked the book away under her bed, and then, once Toby was old enough to read, she took the book down and locked it away in a safe deposit box at the bank, where no one would find it again.

What the girl did not know was that she hadn't been supposed to win - no one knew that the girl had actually had magic, and that was why she had won. And the girl didn't know that the Goblin King - Jareth, of course - was now in trouble because Toby should have gone to someone else.

In the Underground, the High King had demanded that Jareth get the boy back... or the champion, the girl, who had beat the labyrinth in his place. And he gave him ten years to do it.

He would have - he wanted to - just go and steal the child or the girl away again, but the girl's magic had accidentally placed a spell of protection on herself and her brother, and Jareth couldn't touch him. So, King Jareth had to think of a new way... it took him eight years, but he managed to find away to email the girl.

Somehow, the book came back. I still can't figure out how. And Toby got it. He wished away some school work... and met Jareth. But Jareth couldn't take him away, because of the spell. But, he learned that the boy had magic, too, and began to teach him.

The girl - now a woman - was not happy when she learned that the King was teaching her brother behind her back, but they managed to work through it. He even told her of the sister she'd never known she'd had (You!). Over the next few weeks, the King became friends with the young woman.

Then... the young woman got very upset, and her magic made her explode. Don't worry, she was okay, but she was very weak - and she didn't know who to turn to. She undid the spell, and called for the King's help...

And she fell in love with him, the moment she saw him. It took her awhile to realize that, but it was the truth.

Now, he began to teach the girl about her magic, to help her. Slowly, the King began to care about her, too. He felt guilty about it, knowing that he had been ordered to take her away and had been trying to trick her from the beginning, and so he tried to ignore his feelings. But, the young woman had already fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

Then one day, after spending the day at Toby's birthday party, the young woman thanked him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. It made King Jareth realize that he had fallen in love with her, really and truly. He kissed her back... then left, having a lot to think about.

This was when he disappeared. For one whole week, he worried about what he was going to do. He loved the woman, me, and yet he couldn't hurt her anymore. He decided that he would give it all up and leave - for her. The second week he was gone, he decided to come Aboveground. He didn't know I loved him, but he was content to merely live in the same town, to be close to me as much as he could.

I had no idea where he was. I cried, I worried, and, in those two weeks, I finally understood that I had fallen in love with him. How crazy! I never thought I would fall in love with the man who had once take my brother, who I had once seen as an evil villain!

It took him a while, but he managed to email me, and say he loved me, and tell me where he was. I ran to him, as fast as I could, told him I loved him with all my heart, promised that would always stand with him and help him in the new life he had chosen. He kissed me, and we have been together ever since.

Well, sorta.

I'm crossing my fingers tightly that we'll end up living happily ever after.

So, that's the story, once and for all. :-) I never told you about wishing Toby away, because I wasn't sure how. I have felt bad about doing that for years! It isn't something that I am proud of - though, now, as I realize that if I never had wished him away, I never would have met Jareth, I feel a little better about it.

You're right about the trouble. It's not very fair - especially on Jareth. It breaks my heart that he gave up so much just for me, but life isn't always fair. Some people just like to make trouble. But, I am doing all I can to make it up to him, to help him be happy here.

Oreos! Yes, I... well, it's harder for me to remember it, but I've always liked Oreos, and I still eat them a lot. Ha! I think it is wonderful that you remember that.

I will come and visit you some day. With Jareth's help - he is still teaching me magic - I can work out portals. I used to do them a lot, but found out that I was actually doing them wrong and it was dangerous with my magic, and I can't get them right yet. Once I do, I'll come to visit you, perhaps. I don't think it would be the best idea for you to come Above to visit, for now. Maybe after I have come to visit you, and get to know your new mommy, then I can get permission from her for you to visit with me, here. It will be a while, but I'm sure we'll work it out.

Okay, I have to go, I have to get back to work.

Lots of Love,

Your Little Sister,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 3:15 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha,

Had the decision to abdicate been merely a matter of my own power or pride, I would not have torn myself apart for a week to make it. I am well aware of the impact my decision has had on others. I hate myself for it. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do that would affect only myself and still allow my Sarah her freedom. I know that I am selfish to put her above all others, but I can do nothing else.

Chenea is aware that, if it came to an honest fight, I be able to overpower her with very little effort. I am physically and magically stronger than her, as well as having training and experience in battle. If she came Above, she would not have the political authority or noble allies backing her up. It would be only she and I.

Great stars, but how I _wish_ she would try it.

I am, however, taking precautions. While I no longer use magic, I still have the wards set around both Sarah and Toby. I would know immediately, were she to approach them. I also intend to begin teaching them defensive magic, as soon as they are ready.

I know that you are miserable. Could I take that away, I would. However do remember that you were made well aware of this potentiality when you accepted to position of my apprentice. You knew full well then that you could become Goblin Queen, long before the thought of marriage ever entered either of or heads. If you abdicate, there will be no remaining legitimate heirs. There could very well be a war of ascendancy; especially given Perron's current attitude towards the kingdom. If you abdicate, I will be very disappointed.

Though, of course, I could never hate you. After all, you would only be doing as I have done already, though for different reasons.

My Sarah refused your offer of friendship? How very surprising. I have never met a woman who could make friends as easily as she does. I swear that she loves everyone she sets eyes upon. I cannot imagine what you must have said to her for her to push you away like that. Unless... Ah.

Your Royal Majesty, my Sarah is _quite_ defensive of those she cares for. If you were to... speak ill of me, I do not doubt that she would react negatively. If you truly wish to befriend her, write her again. She is very good about giving people second chances. Believe me.

It was not my intention to make you cry. I do not wish to see our friendship end, either. If you wish it, I would like to remain in contact. Do not worry, my Sarah would not object.

Your friend,

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 3:30 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Toby,

Next, we will work on creating simple images. I also want to get you started on defensive magic. Unfortunately, that will be tricky. Chaos tends to be a more offensive element. However, I believe that you should be able to manage some simple shielding.

Blast, I wish I had access to the library in the Goblin Kingdom . I will have to remember to ask Rel to lend you one of the books on self-protection.

Ancient fighting thing, eh? Fascinating. You will have to give me a demonstration tonight. And perhaps I will show you a bit about ancient Fae fighting _things_.

I have not received an email from Bethany . If you speak with her, please thank you for her concern. Perhaps when Sarah has mastered portals, we will come by for a visit.

_Jareth_

PS- What do you mean '_we're_ getting much better'? Certainly not Sarah, if the indentations in her living room wall is any indication.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 3:47 PM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Frustration in the Library

ALL YOU PATHETIC WOMEN STARING AT MY MAN, BACK OFF! HE IS TAKEN, GO DROOL OVER SOMEONE ELSE.

My Jareth,

Ha! Oh, goodness, that made me laugh... and then I thought about it, and realized it wasn't very funny. At the very least, my Heart, it made me feel better.

My day is going well enough. Things have been relatively slow here in the office, but that means that there is lots of paperwork and filing to be had. Ms. Alexander won't kick you out - I'm sure she enjoys looking at you too much. ;-) I'm sorry, though, that those twits keep pestering you. Really, if I would help, I would come in and make another display while sitting in your lap like I did on Monday, but I'm sure that Ms. Alexander wouldn't be nearly as understanding as she was then, and she'd kick us out for sure. Heh.

Oh, I can't blame the women or the men. You're beautiful. If I caught them staring at you, I can't guarantee that I wouldn't lose my temper, but I certainly understand why they stare. 7:-D

Sylvester will accept the documents, I'm sure. And he'll hire you. He'll do it as a personal favor to me... but I know him. He'll plan on keeping you on just temporarily, but then he'll see how good you are and want to keep you on and give you more hours.

Especially when he sees how many women start following you around. If he's smart, he'll keep you behind the check out counter, so they'll have to buy something to flirt with you. And, snarky as he can be, I think you'll like it there. As long as you don't bend the corners on the books, or crease the binding, you can read all the books you want, just like the library.

Oh GOSH! _Jareth_... you will be counting a long time if you plan on seeing me in a towel like that again! Good heavens that was embarrassing... I didn't think you'd be in my room, if I was in the shower and, dang it all, after you kissed me senseless down in the car, I just... urgh. I think I need to start keeping more towels in the bathroom. Or burkas.

And, on a related note, it was very odd explaining my 'car trouble' excuse to my boss when I came in with wet hair. Oy.

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 4:05pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: King Jareth

Dearest Sarah,

That was a very nice story about how you won back Toby and fell in love with King Jareth! There was a little too much kissing, but I guess it's not your fault that the cooties are making you do that. Toby told me all about the cooties you have aboveground so I understand all about it.

Don't feel bad about wishing Toby away. Mama always says that we should not keep feeling sorry for things we did in the past; we should only try to do better in the future. I understand from Toby that you are a very good sister to him so it seems that you learned your lesson. If you ever do it again, I will be very upset, though! ;-)

I hope that King Jareth can be happy aboveground but do try to think of a way for him to come back. The goblins really do need him. Their new queen doesn't like them one bit! I saw one of them yesterday (he's my new friend) and I think he's afraid of her! They all miss King Jareth terribly.

I look forward to the day I meet you again. Maybe you can bring Toby with you. And if I can go with you and see where you live and see King Jareth again, that will be so nice. Then Toby could show me how to play Guitar Hero! He told me about it and it sounds like so much fun! Maybe Mama will agree once she gets to know you. I hope it isn't very long! No one will believe that you're my little sister! Oh, my! I can imagine what my friends Emma and Nicholas would think about that! They're my two best friends. Well, Emma is really my neighbor, and Nic is acting strange lately, but they're great.

Take care, Sar-bear! (hahahaha) Have fun at work!

Lots of Love,

Bethany

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 4:14 PM

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Troink is sad...

Hello Troink!

Oh, I'm sorry, I need to write you more... things have been so busy up here!

Of _course_ Toby likes Maggie, they're best friends. Look, Troink, Toby is young, too young to have to worry about goblins telling him he's in love. Stop teasing him about Maggie, okay? If you bother him ‑­

enough about it, he'll start thinking about it too much, and then he'll start being strange or rude with Maggie, and that would hurt her feelings. Just leave him be.

Oh, will you stop trying to get back at each other!? It's absolutely ridiculous! Toby is only giving you a hard time because you're bugging him. Troink, I love you very much, but you did start this. I'll send an email to Queen Relisasha and see if I can get you an official pardon, and see if she'll leave you alone, but only if you promise to stop bugging Toby...

He WHAT??

Okay. First, I do not think that Rel would go out of her way to find you, just to kill you. I think she's trying to avoid the goblins, in general. Stop pestering her, and she might be a little nice. Treat her like you would me, okay? Be nice! And... give her plenty of time to cool off, between the times you see her. And don't tease her. Ever.

Second, _what do you mean he visited Bethany ?!_

I'll email him about that. Thank you for letting me know.

Now, from here on out, no more tattling to get back at one another, okay? Come to me if you have a problem, yes, but stop tattling on each other just to get back at one another.

Lady loves you too,

Sarah

P.S. Troink... just be yourself. Please don't go around as Jareth. The idea kinda frightens me. Just a bit.

P.P.S. I will tell Jareth - I think he'll be happy to hear that. And... thank you. We DON'T HAVE COOTIES, but I'm glad to hear that your happy for us, all the same.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 4:26 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Frustration in the Library

Precious Sarah,

In the Underground, when a couple wed, they wear life bands on their wrists. Please tell me that you have a similar tradition Aboveground for marking those who are unavailable? _Please?_

Were you able to contact Sylvester today? I would like to meet with him as soon as possible. I do not think I could take another day in this library. Bloody Terror, do you really think they would stalk me to my place of employment? Between them and Valarie's less than subtle emails, I am becoming quite fed up with this.

How would you feel if I chopped my hair off and died it bright red? Do you think that might dissuade them?

Breathtaking as you were in your towel, Beloved, I meant until I saw you in general. Still counting.

(And I hope that I would not be counting _too_ terribly long before seeing you in such a state of attire again... 7:-) )

‑­

Yours always,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, August 13, 2008 5:14 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Thank you for coming!

Dearest Toby,

I had so much fun last night! It was so great to finally see you for real. You don't look anything like I thought you would. You look the same age as me, and you're so much younger! I mean, of course I knew you would be big now, but seeing you made it so real to me.

Thank you very much for the Oreos and the Doritos. It was very thoughtful of you to bring them. If only Troink hadn't eaten so many! What DID he mean by going on about breaking rule number six? He's a very odd little fellow, but I like him. :-) Fluffers really like the two of you. I can tell. He's been so excited since you both left. Cluckers and Fluffers seemed to enjoy scratching around in the garden. Do you think Cluckers can come with you every time? That would be nice.

Emma liked you. All day she's been asking me when my 'cute' little brother will be coming for another visit! Oh, dear, I'm beginning to think you're right about cooties after all! Maybe you got some of them from Sarah and King Jareth the other night and passed them to Emma? Maybe next time we should stay inside! Unless my anatomy charts 'freaked you out' too much! I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw the troll muscular system! I guess you don't study things like that at YOUR school! hahahahaha

My Mama liked you very much. I'm so pleased! She was very impressed by your spinning abilities. She couldn't believe that you've had so little training and in such a short time! She said it must be due to your having such an amazing teacher and your being a diligent student. She thought you were very clever to make your practice part of your games with your friend Maggie. I agree with her! And don't worry about Troink teasing you. I don't believe a word of it. I think he likes getting a reaction from you, so don't give him one! Goblins are very silly and they love to tease.

I hope you had as much fun as I did, and I hope you can come again very soon. :-)

Lots of love,

Beth

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**:Tuesday, August 12,2008 6:21 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Is everything okay with Sarah? I've not seen her in a bit, so I really don't know what's going on in her life. Is it that biker guy, Jarrod? Her family? I've tried to get in touch with her father and he never responded to any of my e-mails.

I'm sorry you lost your job? Or, not? Not sure how to respond to that, I know I would be lost if I were to be fired from the USPS. Union benefits and all, you know. I'm glad that you're happy about the turn of events in your life, though.

I spoke to Louise and she seems fine about sharing the state room with you. She would like to speak to you directly first, though. She did give me her cell number (551 555 7072).

No, you don't need a passport for this sort of trip, but I would bring the birth certificate, just in case. You aren't entering a foreign country, just leaving the borders of Home, Sweet Home and going into International Waters. If we didn't run a flag on the yacht, we would be considered pirates! I would pack light on the clothes and heavy on the cream...ah...oh, geez...what I mean to say is that, we're a pretty informal bunch,...no, that isn't sounding so good...You will need lots of sun screen...oh...I'm sure you could ask Louise what would be good to pack.

Let me know what you think after you speak to her, if I can stop blushing!

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 13, 2008 6:36 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: GAHH!!

Sue,

Oh my GOSH, whatever you do, do NOT tell my parents! Don't worry... I'll be biting that bullet in a couple of weeks, after they've gotten used to the idea of Jareth and I dating. That'll be bad enough...

Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about the movie theater job! That really stinks!! Urgh, really, I'm so sorry. If I hear of any place that's hiring, I'll let you know. And, next time I see you, I owe you a big hug.

And... the hug isn't just for the job thing. You're being so nice about all this... listening to all my craziness! It takes a brave woman to put up with all of that, and you do it so well. I really don't know what I'd do without you.

How are things going with Rob? I don't hear from him too much... he said he needed time, and I happily gave it to him. So, you two have been emailing quite a bit, huh? Woo-woo-woo! 7:-D Fill me in on details, when you get some to share!!

I am SO losing my mind. Do you know what happened?? I... urgh. I have never done so many stupid things in my entire life. Wanna hear the last few days in a nutshell?

Monday. Jareth stayed at the library while I went to work. When I came to get him after work, I found him hiding from a horde of women... and a few men. I have never seen a display in all my life! Never in the library! It was a spectacle! Women trying to read books as seductively as possible, and there was poor Jareth sitting in the corner, his face buried in a book. I lost my sense. I stormed up to Jareth and...

... well... I made a spectacle of my own. Heh. It showed the stupid onlookers that he was _mine_, for sure, but it also nearly got us kicked out of the Library. _It was so embarrassing!_ Jareth thought it was hysterical. I suppose it's funny now, but at the time... Urgh.

Then we had a lesson with Toby, and after I took Toby home, Jareth and I sat at my place, talking for a long time about our relationship and all that stuff. I was sitting with him on the couch, and we were talking, then he hugged me and held me in his arms, and before I knew it, we'd both fallen asleep! He's too comfy. He slept on my couch, I slept on him!

Tuesday. Guess who, of all people, and on all mornings, decided to stop by my place and invite me out to breakfast with her, before work?? _KAREN_. Yes, my stepmother. I fell off the couch to answer (oh, thank HEAVENS that I never got around to giving her a spare key!) and my hair was a mess (Jareth loves my hair... and he plays with it all the time - even when he's sleeping, apparently. It was a tangled mess!) and I had a lame excuse why I couldn't let her in my place... it involved burnt eggs.

See? I've lost my sense! All of it!

I spent the rest of Tuesday explaining myself in email to Karen. I told her Jareth and I are dating... and she had some rather wicked assumptions about why I'd been acting all weird that morning. Yikes and a half.

But that was NOTHING compared to today.

Last night, I woke up from a nightmare... but... it wasn't mine. I'd been having nice dreams. It's a magic thing I've learned to do, I can feel people's emotions, if I'm looking for them. It was crazy... all I could think of was Jareth, and I _knew_ he'd had a nightmare. I'd... felt it.

Anyway, I emailed him, didn't hear anything, got panicky (middle of the night logic right there) and just raced out the door with my keys, phone, and Mog Lion. I drove over and went to him. He'd felt me coming, and we talked in his place and he said he was fine... but I could feel that he felt worried by the bad dream - yes, it had been his nightmare, like I'd thought.

I couldn't leave him. I _couldn't_. So I stayed and slept on him again, like I had at my place.

Today. I overslept my alarm. By _hours_. I called my boss and said I had car troubles... which, if you consider that my car was not at my place in the morning (it was at Jareth's!) trouble, then it's true... right?

Jareth came with me as I raced home to shower and dress for the day.

... lets just say there was an incident after I got out of the shower... having to do with Jareth catching me in my towel, dripping wet... a very mortifying incident...

When I did get to work, my boss could not understand how my 'car trouble' had led me to having wet hair.

Ack! I've lost my MIND!! When have I ever done stuff this stupid?? I'm nuts. Absolutely nuts.

But... I swear to you that I won't get married without you here. How could I get married without my Maid of Honor? (That is... if you want it... I'd so be honored if you'd be it, but you don't have to if that makes you uncomfortable.) Besides, to placate my family as much as possible, I'm ‑­

thinking sometime in October. A few months I can manage, and they'll be able to live with... eventually. I hope.

I need to talk dates with Jareth...

Okay, I have to go, but... I'm still so sorry about the job! If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you! Call me anytime. :-)

Later girly,

Sarah

P.S. Oh, good! I was hoping you would take that option. Hee!

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 13, 2008 6:52 PM

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: I have a Question...

Karen,

You're right... I do worry too much. Can you blame me? Especially when it comes to Jareth's appearance in the eyes of my family? The _last_ thing I want is for my father to enter into the situation with an already tainted view of my boyfriend.

Ah, ha-ha, cute. But, I suppose I deserved the teasing after posting those DDR pictures of you online.

...

You aren't the only one who can joke. ;-)

Talking to _your_ mother? I don't think I want to know...

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**:Wednesday, August 13,2008 8:21 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Uh... she's fine if you want to know if she's happy... if you want to know if she's mentally stable... Ah well... That I'm unsure about...

Yeah, it is kinda both Jareth and her family... Yeah...

If I know her dad he's probably freakin' out completely... Heck I'm not sure why I'm not.

Oh no worries about my job... It had no benefits worth mentioning... the only thing I'll miss is the free movies and popcorn. Happy about the turn of events is another story though. I'm certainly thrilled about some points but other parts make me want to scream... I gotta get out of my house... It feels like the walls are closing in on me...

Sure I'll give her a call. I'm excited.

Hey you know they say "'Tis 'tis a glorious thing to be a Pirate King!"

Yeah you're right... I am a redhead and I burn like a ripe tomato... Wonder what swimming/water gear I should bring... I guess I'll ask Louise.

C'mon this is me you're talking to... I haven't made guys blush since I was Prom Queen... (It was a shock, I didn't know I was that popular... I blame Cheerleading)

Either way the moral of the story is I'm not much to blush over.

HUGS!

Sue!!

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 8:42 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Hey, Sue:

Now, don't you go putting yourself down. You're very blushable over...ah...uhm...what I mean to say is...you have many...reasons to make a guy blush...that is to say...oh, never mind. Safe to say, they had a valid reason to elect you for Prom Queen.

Sarah? Mentally stable? Well, she's always had a flair to her, but to say if she's not mentally stable...hmmm...and Jareth has something to do with it? Oh, just wait until I catch sight of his set of wheels around this neighborhood again...

But, then again, if she's happy, who am I to rain on her parade, or put flats in the float's tires? She's a grown woman and she can get herself into her own hot water or get herself out of it on her own.

I did see her earlier in the week, now that I think about it. Her brother was with her, so I figured that she had an evening planned. She seems to have an evening planned when her family comes by. I wouldn't want to intrude.

Anyway, more about us. How about I pick you up on Friday, as I will have a couple of my favorite rods with me. Ah, fishing rods. I hope that they're sturdy enough for ocean fishing. I'll loan you one, but I hope you can handle a 7-footer! (fishing rod, again!) I'm thinking about picking up deep sea reel gear for this trip. We set sail with the tide (around 7:30). How about I collect you around 6?

Looking forward to seeing you and this week-end.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 9:49 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE:Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

You should do the Underground a favor and follow through with your intentions. Their is the matter of finding another heir to her uncle's throne but I think a goblin with the stomach flu is more capable of ruling so it shouldn't be all that difficult.

My, my, I am rather disappointed I missed the show. It pleases me to know that Draconis isn't so strict that he cannot share a good sense of humor. Through all this mess have you been able to test whether or not he is interested in you? The sheer fact that he has stood by you and gone far beyond the normal duties of an instructor should mean something.

I will continue to do my best with my son. It isn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. He is simply convinced that this is his only option and deflects anything I say. I will persevere if you will.

Wishing you luck,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 13, 2008 9:57 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Jareth Baldrikson

Indeed, she does appear young, almost too young in the opinion of some. A man must be so careful in this day and age that others around them don't get the wrong opinion.

A word of caution, Mr. 'Baldrikson,' it would be wise not to give anyone a wrong impression of what might be going on. I seem to remember the generousity I showed in allowing you to rent an apartment from me considering the lack of a rental agreement form and the newly acquired extension to your name. I was kind in not asking too many questions, but then I'm a kind hearted woman. Fortunate or not, you did show up on my doorstep rather in need and suddenly there is a 'financee?' That might be seen by some as rather questionable. I'm not sure I could answer correctly if anyone were to come around asking questions.

As to the wrong types. I might wonder if you are accustomed to that. You do not strike me as a man who should be in need of help unless there is something being, well, shall we say not above board about your circumstances. One might question what you are hiding from, or who.

As to your comings and goings, it might prove questionable if you are seen around 'her' place as much as she is seen around here.

Just remember, I can prove a very helpful friend if needed, but only if the friendship is reciprocated properly.

My door remains open - Val

PS - Interesting 'username'

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Rel **- FaeriesMidwife

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **Hey guys... Sorry about the unannounced hiatus. Unfortunately the busiest week of the year at work happened to converge with my finals week in classes. The fates are against me. Anyway, I was way too busy to work on FaeMail (and didn't I feel like a cad?). So expect a couple of big ol' honkin' chapters over the next couple days, and pay attention to sent dates, as they'll cover a few days each. Sorry again! We should be back on track now!

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 6:30 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: GAHH!!

Sarah,

No worries I won't be the one telling your parents. Chee... I don't want your dad blaming me. He blames me for introducing you to the boy who became your first kiss. Yay! Happy moment from Prom! Cough ANYWAY...

Ah, I'll live. It's not the first time I've been fired over some random escapade in Theatre.

Call me a hopeless and crazed Romantic. I mean I live my life around stories where two people can fall in love in days and still live happily ever after. Plays don't last much longer than a few hours. I mean heck in "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" The two only just met.

Yeah, I email Rob a lot. I told you I invited him to "Beauty and The Beast" right? That was an adventure. Our Pyrotechnic was convinced Rob was out to steal his trade and tailed us EVERYWHERE! He asked Rob WAY too many questions to. He even asked Rob how long he and I were dating. GAHH!! I thought Rob would've had a heart attack... he turned so red almost purple!

We went to this little coffee shop and had loads of fun. Not much details to share really.

OH Rob has invited me to go on a Deep Sea fishing trip with him. I'm excited!!

What does one wear on a deep sea fishing trip? I mean, I know life jackets sunscreen and water proof swim gear... I've been told that. But seriously what does one wear?

Speaking of what to wear what does one wear to the Ex-Goblin King's wedding? I'm sure normal rules don't apply there and you know how early you have to buy a dress.

I have a solution to your problem!! I'll bring over some of Kevin's old clothes. Jareth most definitely will not attract Males in Kevin's clothes and it will certainly detain some of the female population.

And Jareth won't even have to worry about wearing Kevin's clothes cuz I'll just bring his jackets and vests and stuff. So if Jareth's a germ-a-phobic he can wear his own clothes underneath!

Heavens woman, though. You've got to stop seeing Jareth late at night or even your Step-mom won't be able to convince your dad that this isn't a shot gun wedding.

Chee!! You better be careful. A scene like that with your boss again and you'll be having a shotgun wedding for sure.

I'd love to stop by. Actually I think you and I should probably talk colors with Jareth along with dates. A Wedding takes three to plan (Trust me I know) the Bride, the Groom, and the Bride's Mother, seeing as you can't tell your parents yet I'll do my best to fill the mother's role. Heaven willing Jareth knows something about how we do weddings here.

See you soon

Sue

PS don't I always?

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 13, 2008 6:42 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: About last night

Rob!!

Hey that's sweet. I can assure you being Prom Queen is one of the few happy memories I have about Senior Prom. You'll have to ask Sarah about the 'incident', I have been forbidden to share details with anyone.

Sarah is well... I guess it's safe to tell you... I mean... ah heck who am I kidding even if I tried to keep the secret from you, you'd end up pulling the truth outta me.

Sarah is um... well... engaged... Yeah...

Put down the fishing knife I wouldn't want Duncan after you again. It's not a shot-gun wedding or anything. It's more of a romantic whim. Heaven give me the power to stop Sarah from convincing everyone that it a shot-gun wedding though. GAHH!! Being late for work... unable to answer the door for her mother... I used to think I was the crazy one.

Yeah, probably don't want to intrude on activities with Toby... and especially not with Jareth.

Around six, got it. Louise said to pack light. I can comply with that. It's only water/swim stuff. It's not like its evening gowns for cocktail parties. If I can handle stacking heavy stage weights I certainly hope I can handle a seven-footer.

Me too! I've VERY excited. Glee!

HUGS!

Sue

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 14, 2008 11:10 AM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Huh!?

...

8-0

...

--double take on that. Re-read about four times--

Uh, Sue, do you like Coney Island Waffle Cone ice cream?

Rob

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, August 14, 2008 11:38 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** I heard the news today. Oh, boy.

Hey, Sarah:

Sue told me your ...good news this afternoon. Congratulations. Hey, don't worry about me, at least he was a friend, just like I was once, right?

So, now that you'll have a man around the house, I suppose that you won't be needing me to help you out with your plumbing issues. Ah...you know, like your pipes...uhm...or the...shower...oh, never mind.

I wish you all the best.

Rob

xXx

From FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

Sent: Thursday, August 14, 2008 1:15 PM

To: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

Subject: RE: Frustration in the Library

My darling Jareth,

How is the library today? Any better than yesterday? I hope so. I think I might hope in vain, but I'm still hoping.

Life bands? Oooh. Like I said in the car on the way home yesterday, I'd like to know more about them. You still haven't explained them, and I'm terribly curious. Also, like I had said on the way home, we wear rings. Typically - though... _we_ are anything but typical - when a man proposes, he offers the woman an engagement ring, which she wears on her left hand, third finger. Then, later, when they marry, they each wear wedding bands - the woman's band joining her engagement ring, and the man wearing his also on the third finger of his left hand. It's the tell-tale sign that they're married.

But... what are life bands? Though I think only you and I would appreciate them, I think I would like to follow your traditions, too.

I don't think they, particularly, would stalk you - though I'm sure some would if they could - but I'm sure patrons of Sylvester's shop will undoubtedly be equally infatuated with you. Sorry sweetie, it's going to follow you wherever you go. You're too pretty for this world. :-)

Um... no. If anything, you might be even more good looking as a redhead. Besides, I don't think it matters what color or cut of hair you have. It's just you. Besides, if you went to get it cut, I'm afraid all the stylist would fight over who got to do it. And then how would we hide your ears?

Of course... that might leave _me_ better access to your ears... which I certainly wouldn't mind. 7:-)

(You're hopeless, you know that? Hopeless!)

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 14, 2008 1:29 PM

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hey Little Bro

Toby,

Thank you, Toby. I promise I won't go overboard on the mush. What do you mean, it would happen eventually? I mean, really, of all the people I would fall for, I never thought it would be Jareth. Laugh all you want (but... I swear, if you even _think _of mentioning cooties, I will zap you next time I see you!) because I know it'll sound ridiculous to you, but it really took me by surprise.

Of course I'm being a worrywart. I'm _Sarah_. When have I NOT been a worrywart?

Tell Maggie I said hi back. Glad to hear the Elfwars have gone in your favor, so far.

...

I'm not sure about the party... I'll think about it.

I told Troink to leave you alone, already. But, the same goes to you - you don't want a goblin to bug you? Don't make him think it matters! He told me all about the Maggie thing... next time he brings it up (I told him not to, but... It's Troink. He probably will, and we both know it) just shrug and act like it's nothing.

He's a goblin - he's attracted to trouble, and he can't help it. It's like how you can go for a little bit of time without blinking, right? But, if I suddenly tell you _not_ to blink, it gets very hard, doesn't it? Well, if you don't want him to bug you about it, you have to act like you don't care. He'll get interested in something else, and leave you alone. Do you think he would have spread the Barney pictures if you didn't care? Probably not, because he _wanted _to get back at you.

But that reminds me. I scolded him for tattling, but he did tell me all the same...

Tobias Oswald Williams! How dare you go Underground without telling me, after I've asked you to stay Above?? Even if it _was_ to go visit Bethany ... do you know how dangerous that could be??

Toby... you do understand why Jareth came to stay here, right? The story I told you about the lady you were supposed to go to, when I wished you away? Jareth had been ordered to get either you or me back, but he refused and left. What if, while you were Underground, someone decided to take you? It could happen, and if it did, Troink would not be able to help you, nor would Bethany be able to stop them.

And besides that, magic can do odd things sometimes - if something happened to you there, magically speaking, we wouldn't know and wouldn't be able to help you. It's dangerous unless you have Jareth or ... well, I'm not much good, magic wise, but at least _me_. Some adult, preferably one who's fully trained in magic, needs to be with you at all times, you hear me??

More than that, Toby... I'm hurt you didn't tell me. Bethany means a lot to me, too.

Now... urgh. Don't get me wrong, I'm _furious_ that you did that without asking... did you have a good time? How is she? Tell me about it, please. I'd very much like to know.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 3:44 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Frustration in the Library

Precious Sarah,

I apologize for taking so long to respond. I had my fill of the library this afternoon and went for a short walk. You have some very interesting shops in this area. I cannot help but wonder exactly what Victoria's secret is. She does not seem to hide much.

It was entirely your fault that I was not able to elaborate on life bands yesterday. How you expect me to explain anything when you keep my mouth so thoroughly occupied is beyond me. Not, mind you, that I am complaining.

Life bands are... How do I explain? They are approximately as wide as the wristband that you have leant me (when do you intend to take it back? I have become quite attached to it). They encircle the left wrist, just above the hand. Each life band is entirely unique, as it reflects the pattern of their partner's magic. Were you to give me a life band, I imagine that it would be extraordinarily lovely. Like intricate, purple lace; complicated and chaotic up close, but with an underlying order when taken as a whole. Hmm.

When a life band is bestowed, it becomes a part of the wearer's skin. I suppose that an Abovegrounder would assume that they were tattoos.

Please do not feel that you need to mar your lovely skin on account of traditions I no longer hold to.

Perhaps I shall take to wearing a mask at all times like that fellow in the movie you wish to watch tonight. Why did you say that you think I will enjoy it so much?

And, Precious, as much as I would enjoy your having better access to my ears, you _know_ what it does to me when you play with them. I am afraid that if you did so more, I would end up completely catatonic.

...worth it.

Yours always,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 8:47 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:**

To

_Jareth, _

My dear boy,_  
_  
Really, I am surprised at the furious pace your relationship seems to be progressing but I'm pleased. I always told you she would be good for you and that you should be open to the idea of her caring for you. Believe it or not, my son, you are not as loathsome as you make yourself out to be. I wish I could provide you a solution but so far it has eluded me. I refuse to accept this just yet and I swear to you I will do my damnedest to find a way to remedy this.

Speaking of "purple results", has she attempted to remove the stain on her carpet yet? I'm curious to know if she was able to figure it out on her own or if I will have to show her how to clean it up myself.

The Aboveground ladies only bother you now that you have committed your heart to somebody else. Believe me, when you are single it proves entertaining.

I know the idea of it must make you cringe but you really should contact Relisasha. Believe it or not, I was able to redirect her death threats from you to Chenea with almost no effort at all. She seems to have taken my explanation rather well but I believe she deserves to here it from you directly. If anything else she could at least use some advice on a few things regarding your former subjects instead of leaving her to flounder until she learns things for herself. I think you'd be surprised at how well she will respond to you. It would be such a pity to lose her friendship just when you had succeeded in gaining it back.

I am disappointed in the circumstances, darling, _never_ you.

Give your Sarah my regards,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 11:57 AM

**To: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject:** Hello

Mama:

I know, I know, you're going to berate me for not writing often enough, but you know how it is during the summer and the bass run. Needless to say, I'm sorry if you have felt neglected since your one and only son hasn't written to you since the last time we saw each other, about a month ago.

The fishing went well enough, I suppose. I missed the opening as a neighbor needed some repairs in her shower done. Then I pulled my back (that was the night that I came over) and the fishing didn't help it. I did well enough the second week, washed out on the third week, and caught the limit for the final week. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring over any fish. I was trying to impress a lady friend and her cat. Unfortunately, my vegetable souffle fell flat, as did my attempts with her. The cat still wants to kill me, I suppose.

Oh, who am I trying to kid? Mama, it was her, the neighbor. She was very kind about it and all, but in the end, she said that although some girl would be blessed by my attentions to them, she wasn't that girl. OH YES SHE COULD HAVE BEEN! But no, she decided, or rather her heart decided, that she wanted an old flame from her past that confused and manipulated her! Now, I ‑­

found out that SHE'S GOING TO MARRY THE GUY! It's not fair, Mama, it's just not fair. You're right, nice guys don't finish last because they never get to the finish line. They get used for a doormat.

But, I'm moving on. Yes, I'm going fishing this week-end. A bunch of my buddies and I rented a boat for the week-end and it will be nonstop deep sea fishing for me. (It's easier on the back. I won't be standing for hours on end in a river). I'll try to bring something home for you.

Your ever-loving boo-boo;

Rob

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 4:47 PM

**To: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Ms. Grayson,

I have never been too terribly concerned about the opinions of others.

You were, indeed, quite generous in allowing me into your building when I first arrived. I must have appeared quite the scoundrel, appearing at your doorstep in those that atrocious attire and without even being willing to give my family name. By the way, I caught your implication that perhaps Baldrikson is a false name. I assure you that it is the only surname that I have ever had.

Yes, you were quite kind hearted and so I am confident that you will share my joy that the woman I had thought did not care for me actually shared my feelings for her. There was no fiancée when I first arrived because we were only engaged on Sunday. As I said, I am a fortunate man.

You seem to be under some misapprehension that I am in trouble with the law. I have recently been through a tumultuous time and lost my prior home and job, but rest assured that I have done nothing illegal. I do not foresee anyone asking questions about me and, should they do so, I would expect a good woman like yourself to answer with only the truth.

I have nothing to hide, Ms. Grayson.

You may wish to close your door more often, Ms. Grayson. I have noticed a large number of cockroaches in the halls and I would hate for them to infest your lovely home.

_Jareth Baldrikson_

PS- Thank you. It relates to a book I read once. It was a fantasy story about a king who could transform into an owl but exiled himself from his kingdom in order to be with the woman he loved. It was quite touching, though I doubt it would appeal to one such as yourself.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 6:44 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

I'll thank Troink for you. Troink's a weird guy but he's fun...most days...

Great idea for the alrms! Lets use that next time!

Uh..not that kind of sick Maggie. I feel good. Well sorta. better than good...I just dont want anytone to get it who doesnt want it. Yeah that's it...

Your mom has the weirdest friends. One of them reminds me of the singer Sarah likes. He dresses kinda like that...

no touchies...

I'll tell Sarah you said hi!

From, Toby

P.S. That's what I thought. I was right and Troink was wrong..._again._

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 6:52 PM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Toby is still Tired...

Hey Troink,

Maggie says thank you about the bracelet. She thinks you're weird.

And we all know what's _really_ going on with her.

And I just got an email from Sarah - I'm not liking YOU either.

Thanks for all the help - _not_. Great job posint by the way. Rel's gonna be really happy...

From Toby

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, August 14, 2008 7:05 PM

**To:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Thank you for coming!

Beth,

Thanks for letting me call you that. And sorry that I took so long to email you...and thanks for ...everything! I had a blast! I was really tired after but I was really happy I came.

We're like the same height and everything! It's weird since you're actually like what, twenty years older than me? It's kinda weird to think that you're older than Sarah when it's more like you're my twin! 'Cept we dont look anything alike at all. You look more like Sarah then me but loads younger.

I dont know what Troink means about rule number six. he's talked about it a couple of times. Fluffers was AWESOME! He was so cool - his song and dance thingy was great! He's gonna be a great help when you go and heal kiddies.

Emma thought I was...cute? Ugh. ONly Mom and Sarah are allowed to call me that (and then I get to do my squirming face). She was okay I guess. Kept doing the twirly-hair thing...and the BIG stare. She creeped me out with that.

no offense sis.

Dont your big body structure and charts say anything about where these cooties come from? They are getting everywhere...it's like everyones getting contaminated!

Since youre the healer of the two of us you probably have the best chance of figuring this out...

Your Mom is really nice. I thought she might not like me or something but she even gave me that hug. I think she was happy when I took the pictures of you two together...

I cant wait to come again! But I have a bit of bad news...Sarah found out. Troink told her. But I _really_want to come. She keeps saying things like I'm gonna be kidnapped or something. And that's just crazy. Cause the Chenea lady is just crazy or something. Im nearly grown up now why would she want me _now_?

Can I come Saturday? I'm going to tell Sarah about our visit but I'll tell her I'm not coming again. BUt I REALLY want to come. Can you just stick with that story for now? PLEASE? I'll send the pictures to Sarah and make sure to bring you some of Jareth now and of Duncan and maybe even nick one of Sarah's of your old Mom.

Plus there's oreos...

I had a GREAT time!

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Jareth 'thanks you for your concern'. :D

xXx

**From: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Thursday, August 14, 2008 7:08 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Lessons

Jareth,

The shields are AWESOME! I know I'm not really good at them at _all_yet but they are so cool. Once I get the hang of em things will be great when I hang with the Goblins and Maggie during Elfwars...

I could ask Rel about the books if you want. It's not like she _needs_ the Chaos books.

I think Sarah liked my Karate. Even if _you_ think I should learn the fae hand-to-hand stuff instead. But I get the feelign I wont be able to beat you if you already know that stuff...I'm gonna have to come up with something else in case you're mean to Sarah. That's NOT allwoed. at all.

When do those lessons start?

I passed on your message to Beth. I think she misses you.

From, Toby

P.S. ME and Maggie of course. Don't worry - we're just spinning crystals...

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 7:11 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Troink sounds fun! But the fact that you guys were talking about my favorite color is weird, you should meet a person before you talk about them, ya know?

I'll get my loud ringy alarm clock that runs on batteries! They'll never know what hit them! And we'll be able to sneak in and do more damage while they're plugging there ears.

Ok, if you're sure that you don't need Chicken noodle soup and nurse Maggie, I suppose i can't force you to stay inside! A sick that makes you feel good? That's really weird.

My mom **_is _**weird! Haven't you seen her room dedicated to "relacation and focus"? We have a garden **_inside_** our house! Complete with fish pond and fung shui rocks. Most of her friends are either like her, or somewhat crazy themselves.

You seemed more tired today, are you getting enough sleep at night? Yesterday you were late to our games and you almost passed out in the middle of our battle field! Seriosly toby, take a nap or something.

Maggie

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 14, 2008 7:24 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey Little Bro

Sarah,

You didnt know you two were going to fall in love? _REALLY?_ It was as obvious as you know - what'sit? - Beauty and the Beast or something...

I'll let you figure out who is who. :) Joking! Don't zap me! Really - itwas a joke!

I dunno. ALl you ever are is a worrywart. You're never anything else...

I'll pass the message to Maggie. She says hi again for some reason...We ROCK at elfwars! Like that rock guy you like - what's its name? Bowder or something? Something like him I guess...or Aerosmit...or Or me on GuitarHero...

But _Sarah_ parites are fun! Couldn't we have a party? Please?

I'll _try_and ignore Troink. It's hard though. He's sent me a gazillion e-cards saying that 'Toby loves Maggie'.

I do _not_ love Maggie.

He uh...didnt tell you about a certain song did he? About a bog? And a log?

Uhoh. I think I'm in trouble again...But Sarah Beth was REALLY worried and she was all alone and Sad and you told her you'd visit her and you didn't. We'd been planning it for _ages_ as a way to look for Jareth but then he showed up and I couldnt let her down like YOU did Sarah. So I went. I wont' got again though if you think it's so dangerous. I'm not going to be kidnapped - I'm to old and it's not like she'd want me _now_.

Plus, if I did get kidnapped I'd kick her and scream and use my karate and my magic. And spit on her.

And Bethany misses you a ton. She told me.. She was really disappointed when you weren't emailing her...and you went a long time without emailing me too. So we helped each other like brothers and sisters are _supposed_ to do.

Guess you don't care.

From, Toby

P.S. It was AMAZING! WE had so much fun - I got to have _rainbow _cake and meet Bethie's friends and see her room and the doll that you gave her. And FLuffers was awesome. I'll bring pictures of my visit with Beth when I visist you tomorrow. :D

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 5:10 AM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Today!

SUE!

Just confirming that I'll pick you up tonight at around 6 PM to go FISHING! This back thing has really crimped my summer with fishing so I seem a bit hyper about it, even by your standards! I'm so psyched!

Ah, you see, I've never brought a 'guest' along on any of our fishing excursions. It's not because 'it's a guy thing', the other guys have brought along girlfriends and then wives (I think Sal was threatened by Lou to marry her because she said that if he didn't marry her or break up with her, she was still coming on our fishing trips!) along, but, ...this is my first time bringing someone along.

No pressure, okay?

See you later!

Rob 8-D

P.S.--Thanks again for dropping by last night.

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 9:10 AM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Apartment Rules

Mr. Baldrikson

The opinions of others may not concern you, but I do have to concern myself with my tenants opinions. With that in mind, I have received a few complaints about the noises coming from you apartment late a night. It seems a few of you neighbors do not appreciate the moans issuing from your apartment late at night because it has disrupted their sleep.

My generosity being what it was, I do not have a signed rental agreement with you, but I was assured that you would be the only occupant of the apartment I rented to you. If you are considering a roommate, I will need both of you to sign a rental agreement soon.

Your joys of being engaged are duly noted, but I have also noticed the girl in questions is sadly lacking a ring to match the said occurrence. I will take note though that you say the two of you are engaged.

As you say, you may have nothing to hide, but I'm not a heavy sleeper, and late night visitors running up the stairs definitely arouse my attention.

If you are having a problem with bugs, I will look in to that.

Ms. Grayson

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 15, 2008 10:32 AM

**To: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Ms. Grayson,

It is good to know that you care so deeply for your tenants. If they were kept awake due to noises in my apartment, I would appreciate if you would please change the locks. I was away from my apartment all night, last night. I would hate to think that someone is entering my apartment while I am absent. In fact, I have found evidence that someone has been tampering with my personal belongings.

Ms. Grayson, I have no intention of taking a roommate. If my fiancée and I were to cohabitate, we would most certainly do so at her place, which at least has a working elevator.

It is our intention to wed, and that will not change, whether I physically mark her as my own or not. However, I am confident that it shall not remain an issue to disturb you for much longer.

In consideration of your need for beauty sleep, I will be certain that any late night visitors I entertain will tip-toe up the stairs.

I do hate to complain. I know that you are a very busy woman and all, but I have certainly noticed that there are a number of pests in and around this building. Very large and persistent ones, at that.

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 15, 2008 1:04 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **If it is not one thing...

Precious Sarah,

Horrid as the library had become, I believe that choosing to remain home for the day was not my best move. Firstly because I have missed terribly our lunch together and secondly because I still manage to be harassed by the fairer sex.

You remember Valarie, I am sure. She has been emailing me regularly. She is terribly jealous of you and insists that you are far too young for me. If she only knew. Now she is attempting to imply that your presence in my life is upsetting my neighbors. In fact, she told me that the 'moans' issuing from my apartment last night were keeping the building's residents awake.

Odd, is it not? Especially as I returned home alone following our little celebration of my new job and went almost immediately to sleep.

Speaking of which, I hereby formally demand a rematch to your 'Goofy Golf'. I insist that you cheated. There is no way that my ball could have ended up in the water hazards so often unless you were negatively influencing it with your magic. That time when it managed to slip through the barrier and I had to wade halfway into the little pond to fetch it, especially... :-P

I hope that you do not mind postponing our movie night too terribly. I had thought that perhaps we could do it on Saturday, considering we will be occupied tonight. And along those lines, is there anything that I ought to do to prepare to meet your parents 'officially'? What would you like me to wear? When do you intend to fetch me?

I hope that you are having a lovely day at work, Beloved. I am going stark, raving mad in this bloody apartment. Hmm... It would seem that my computer has come with some games. Are you familiar with 'Solitaire'?

Yours always,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 1:10 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hello

Robbie Sweetie

I was very thrilled to receive your email. I would have written you, but some how your address seemed to be missing from my address book. You must arrange to come visit on day after the fishing season is over. You know I always loves it when you visit. Since you are my one and only son, that makes you the best, and even if you weren't my only child, you would still be the best.

I do hope your neighbor appreciated the help you provided since it did mean giving up the opening day. I do remember how much you seemed to enjoy standing hip deep in the water while you waited for ‑­

something to take your bait.

I'm sorry to hear about your back. You should have told me sooner, when you came over that evening you didn't mention that your back hurt. If I had know, I would have made you stay with me longer so I could have taken care of you. Your really need to take better care of yourself because back injuries can cause so many problems as you get older. I try to be helpful when allowed, although my help and advice are not always wanted, that is what mother's do - give advice.

Don't' worry about the fish, it is okay if you couldn't bring any.

Your lady friend has a cat? I always thought you had such a good way with animals, I'm surprised to hear the cat doesn't like you. It must be a poor judge of character, especially if it wants to kill my sweet baby boy.

Just remember, dating is like fishing, you have to dangle your bait and wait to attract someone. Maybe you need to dangle more attractive bait. The fact that you went out of your way to help this neighbor and then she repays you with rejection isn't very nice, and didn't she tell you about the old flame before she applied to you for help. Why didn't her old flame help?

How sure are you about this marriage? If he is an old flame, maybe you need to be a little more aggressive and show her what she will be giving up. If it didn't work with the old flame before, maybe it won't work this time. I know you are a nice boy, but sometimes you give up too easily and are not aggressive enough. Maybe she was unsure of what your intentions were. I have told you before, that sometimes you have to be bolder with your feelings and say what you really mean. And I agree, it was very unfair of her to lead you on like that.

Nonstop deep sea fishing, maybe you need to focus on fishing deeper for a girl instead of fish, but I won't deprive you looking for other ways to have fun as well. Do any of these 'buddies' have sisters that you might be able to take an interest in?

I must tell you, I thought I had found the most delicious man. A very smooth talker and he presented himself as unattached so I flirted with him some, but then - out of the blue - this girlfriend suddenly shows up. Well, you know your mama, I don't mind a bit of competition so I continue a slight flirtation thinking this girlfriend is just a brief pastime so I didn't pay her much mind. Now, though, some strange things have been happening since she appeared. I'm beginning to suspect that neither of them are what they appear to be.

I'm confused about what to do. I know, you always warned my about pretty faces and nice manners, but I have to tell you, this man is now starting to scare me. I have written to your auntie Marge - yes, I know she isn't really your aunt, but still - and told her about him. I'm beginning to feel as if he is hiding something, I just haven't figured out what it is. I'm not sure I like the feelings I'm getting about him.

I'm wondering about seeking legal help, in case he is wanted for something. The more I see of him, the more I suspect something underhanded is going on. I just don't know what to do - what if he is some kind of psychopathic killer.

Please let me know when you get home from your fishing trip. Maybe you should check and make sure I haven't been murdered in my bed.

Please take care of yourself Sweetie, and make sure you don't hurt your back again.

Luv - Mama

xXx

**From: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent: **Friday, August 15, 2008 2:07 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Apartment Rules

Mr. Baldrikson

I will check the locks.

I will watch for intruders.

I require two weeks' notice before you move out.

Duly noted about the PESTS.

Ms. Grayson

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 2:14 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I heard the news today. Oh, boy.

Rob,

Good news...? Sue told you?

_SUE TOLD YOU?!_

‑­

...

Whoa, okay, I almost fainted there... woo... I'm okay, I'm good.

Oh, Rob, I'm so sorry... please don't think bad of me for this. And... I still consider you a friend, regardless.

I'm so sorry.

Sarah

xXx

**From** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 2:23 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: GAHH!

SUE!!

_YOU TOLD ROB!! _

... ohmigosh... I almost fainted earlier... feeling a little lightheaded right now...

...

Okay, I'm good, I'm good. Whoo.

SUE!! Ack!! Things are still awkward between Rob and I, and... I think he wasn't very excited to hear that news... mostly, I'm sure, because he never liked Jareth much, but still...

...

I can't be too mad at you - it's impossible - but... holy crap, girly!

Um... what was I going to say? Um...

Fishing trip. Hm. I haven't a clue. I suppose it depends on how much sunscreen you plan to bring. I would pick lighter clothes that cover you well - especially you, with your fair skin and all that. You burn worse than I do... and I burn pretty bad. And don't forget a hat. But you should be excited - it sounds like fun!

Wear to the wedding? Holy cow. It's scary when I think of it in terms of clothes. I need to talk to him more about it, but I'm pretty certain that we'll be keeping it small and simple. I can pretty much guarantee that he knows _nothing_ of weddings here... but he's a fast learner.

Later,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 2:35 PM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: If it is not one thing...

Jareth,

I missed our lunch, too. But... I'm sure I would have driven you bonkers in general, so be lucky you missed it. I'm an absolute bundle of nerves about tonight, and then on top of that, I found out that... Sue accidentally let news of our engagement (I had to tell her... or else I would have burst!) to Rob, who she emails regularly. Now, I doubt Rob will ever come around to being a friend again. It's very stressing.

But, I know Sue didn't do it maliciously. It was an accident, I'm sure, because she was excited about it, too. So, even though it freaks me out, I just can't find it in my heart to be mad at her about it.

Oh, good heavens! That horrible woman has your email?? Urgh! She's disgusting to be implying that about us! If she were any other woman than your landlady, I would give her a piece of my mind. Too young for you? HA! Well... okay, so maybe I am, _technically_... 'if she only knew' doesn't even cover it. ;-) Who does she think she's fooling, telling you that moans from your place would keep the building's resident's awake? That's just absurd.

Wait... I wonder. Do you think she was making that up, making blatant and incorrect assumptions about us being together, or do you think there really were complaints? Because... what if there was someone in your apartment?

... I don't like it. I don't like it one little bit.

Or maybe it's just her I don't like. Hm.

Oh, cheated? Really? I _never_ cheat at games! And, besides, I had to crawl up to retrieve my ball from where it lodged itself inside the windmill. Lots of people lose balls in the pond, but how many have to get ‑­

down on their hands and knees, dodge the fans of a large windmill, and try to figure out where the dang thing got stuck? But I accept your challenge. I'll happily whoop you once again.

I don't mind holding off on the movie - last night was too much fun. Um, I can't think of anything that you need to do to prepare. You have good choices in clothes - I love all the outfits we got for you earlier this week. Any of those are fine with me. And what to you mean by 'fetch', mister? I will stop by to _pick you up_ when I get off work. We can go to my house and grab the desserts, let me freshen up a bit, and go from there.

Thanks. So far, today has been only mildly hectic. Nothing I can't handle. Ah, Solitaire. I am well familiar with it. Enjoy your games! I'll see you... soon...

Sheesh. Look who's counting the time, now?? :-P

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 15, 2008 3:43 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: If it's not one thing...

Precious Sarah,

Please calm down, Beloved. I do not see why you are so distraught. After all, it will not be the first time I meet them. Your step-mother seems to like me well enough and your father... tolerates me. At the very least I have the good opinion of your siblings, correct? :-)

Sue told Rob of our engagement? Accident or not, that was rather cruel of her. She knows of Rob's past infatuation with you. I certainly hope that she does not accidentally tell anyone _else_.

Yes, I am afraid that Valarie has my email. She caught me bringing my new computer up the stairs and requested it as a means of communication. I could not very well refuse her, as I was unable to provide her with a telephone number. She has been emailing me since she saw us on the front lawn. She, apparently, did not get the message and invited me to her apartment to 'discuss' the rules.

I am afraid I may have been a bit too harsh in deflecting her advances. Much as I despise the woman, her last correspondence has me concerned that she may not be willing to tolerate me as a tenant much ‑­

longer. I would hate to be evicted, after all the hard work you put in helping me make the place livable. I suppose that I will have to attempt to make amends... somehow...

Any suggestions, Precious?

The only person who has been in my apartment besides you has been her. I would be able to feel the lingering magic of anyone else who might have entered within the last week or so. The only thing I can sense is your lovely blend of Order and Chaos, and her rather sickly spark of Earth. The only other person I have ever met with such a sad amount of magic is your neighbor. Pathetic.

I do believe she was snooping through my personal belongings. Had I anything worth hiding, I might be quite put out.

I meant no insult by my use of the word 'fetch', Beloved. In fact I am rather puzzled by your apparent disapproval. I will be ready when you arrive. If you would like, I will wait downstairs on the front yard so that you do not have to come up for me.

Waiting for the moment I lay eyes upon you again,

_Jareth_

PS- Bloody hell, why can I never seem to get any threes?!

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 15, 2008 4:24 PM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: If it's not one thing...

Jareth,

I'm not distraught. I'm just nervous. Yes, they have met you before, but that time I had been vehement about you being my friend, and only my friend, and even then you still managed to get a lecture from my father. That's true... I suppose I am lucky that all my siblings adore you.

Yep, she told him. I know, I know, it seems cruel to you... only mildly to me. I've known Sue for years, so I know that she most definitely didn't mean to do anything wrong. And, besides, I had only told her not to tell my parents. I never told her not to tell Rob. In that respect, it's my fault - I knew they'd been emailing for a while now, so I should have guessed it would come out, sometime.

By the way, she wants to help plan the wedding. Just a heads up.

Hard work? _Please_. If that wretched woman evicts you, then so be it! I'm sorry, Jareth, but I am the last person who would be able to give you suggestions on winning the good graces of another woman - _especially_ a vile one such as her.

Urgh! Her?? In your apartment?? I'm glad that at least one of us can stay calm about that. My emotions borderline on 'livid' at the thought! How dare she? That is your home, and you are _mine_, and as long as you haven't done anything wrong, she has no right!

On the other hand... It does give me wicked ideas. Perhaps if you had pictures of us in frames about your place, she'd be less likely to go snooping.

'Fetch' just felt so... demeaning.. So... inferior. I didn't like the sound of it tagged on to you. You're welcome to wait for me, if you want, but I certainly don't mind coming up to your place. Whichever leave less time for Valarie to oogle you.

See you soon,

Sarah

P.S. Threes, huh? I can never find the sevens.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 15, 2008 8:03 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. He's _done_ talkinb about you. Hopefullly. IF he listens to Sarah...

I think I could get Mom to get me one of those alarms too - if we had those and our crystals (maybe just give the alarms to Mark with earplugs) we could beat them MUCH faster than before. I could say it's for school or something...I can't _belive_ it starts on Monday. Wasn't the summer supposed to be for forevor??

Yeah, this sickness is really weird. Im trying to find a cure - dont worry. Maybe I'll ask Sarah...

That room your mom has is the creepies thing. IT's got all those rocks but we cant step on them, and we can't throw the pilllows and have to do the ohm...thing and it's so _weird_.

Youre not anything like her. ;)

A nap? What do you think I am _a baby_? We're going into the fourth grade! I don't need a _nap_. I'm fine. Just doing some lessons that's all.

From, Toby

xXx

**From:**maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 16, 2008 5:24 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,

I don't want to go back to school! It's not fair, not at all! I'd rather eat spinich and dance in pink frillys than go back to school. At least we got the good teacher! Becca had her when she was in fourth grade, she liked her a lot.

You know, alarm clocks of doom worked great! I think Mark secretly liked the idea, even if he grumbled about it.

I hpoe you get better! Being sick is no fun, even if it is odd wierd sickness.

I only like the relaxation room because of the fish pond, I've got my own special fish named Moneth! She's the pretty silver one that's really big. Remember her?

I know I'm not like mom, that would just be... _weird_.

Yes, a nap... you're sick **_and _**you are tired, you need a nap!

Maggie

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 17, 2008 6:28 AM

**To:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: From Beth!

Beth!

Yay! Your full name takes so much longer to type...nicknames are fun. Mostly. At least when they aren't 'Boy-Who-Hugs-Dino'...

Of course I'll always want to play with you! You're my sister! It WILL be weird though when I look older than you. Maybe I wont be Aboveground forevor though or something or things will change. Jareth said something once about reaching 'full magic' if you live Underground.

And there's not _that_ many Chaos Masters...

Uh...okay. You keep looking.

Your Mom was SO excited when I gave you guys the pictures. Even though I said they weren't actually all that good since our printer is kinda old...I showed Sarah the pictures on Friday. She was really hapy to see them.

Sarah is...a bit angry. But she's always angry. I think she was also abit jealous yknow. I emailed her copies of the pictures. I think she's still worried but I don't know what to do about it...not without giving away we're still visiting!

Maggie gave me an idea for battle the other day that we could maybe use on Troink...it has to do with Alarm Clocks of Doom. Do you have those Underground??

THe flying was really awesome - why is it that you and Sarah are so much better at it than me?? Your Papa was nice. Really tall...He was really fun - his jokes about the funny bone were good!

Sorry about the falling asleep thing...we'll swim next time maybe? I could bring a swimsuite which I forgot this time...

Don't worry. I won't tell Jareth about what you said when you saw his picture. ;) Or Sarah.

Okay, I really need to go back to be now - this getting up early thing is horrible!

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Just remembered! I think I gave you jareth's email wrong - it's XiledOwl(a)YAHOO com intead of crystalcast. Whoops...

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 17, 2008 6:35 AM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

I dont' wnat to go to school either. Recess isnt enough time for a good game of Elfwars! And there's no time to just hang out with homework and school and all the extra stuff...good teacher? Well I guess that's good...

The Alarm Clocks were awesome! I think Mark liked it too. I'm glad you two are getting along again.

I hope I get better too. I dont want to end up like Jareth and Sarah. Eck.

Moneth? Oh yeah - she's the one who got my toes when I put my feet in...the ponds cool though. The best thing abut the room. Well when your Mom is in it at the same time.

Yeah, _weird_.

Wait now you _are_ sounding likea Mom. "Take a nap Toby! It'll make you feel better!'

I don't even know why I'm up so early. Couldn't fall asleep I guess even though I only went to bed a bit ago...

YOu know, I think I _will_ take a nap today. Just too tired to think right. I know I messed up that email to Bethie some way...

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 17, 2008 11:58 AM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Monday

Robbie Sweetie:

If you try to call or come over on Monday, be aware that I will not be home. Due to some unusual - bizarre even - activities in the building, I have decided to spend the weekend with Marge. I'll be home sometime Tuesday.

I left Gerald in charge. I know you never liked him much, but I feel I can trust him. He has been one of my best tenants for sometime now, and don't worry, he has left the 'group' he used to hang around with, and sadly, he even sold his motorcycle. He now has a very good job working as a mechanic, and he has proven helpful around the building a few times.

Take care of yourself while you are gone and have fun, but please be careful and do not fall over board.

Talk to you soon - luv you baby.

Mama

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Sunday, August 17, 2008 1:40 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Don't mention homework! the thought is driving me bonkers! Is today really over already? don't we get one more day?

I'm glad me and Mark are getting along too! He's much nicer now that he is on our team. I'm glad he finally got over that 'cootie' stuff!

Jareth and Sarah are sick too? Should I make them soup? I hope I don't get sick.

I'm sorry I sounded like a mom, if I was you i wouldn't want to take a nap either, but I was worried. But getting some rest would be good for you, I hate to say it but your spelling sucked in your last email.

Who is bethie?

Maggie

xXx

**From**:flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 19, 2008 2:10 PM

**To**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject**: I'm back--PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY--I'M WORRIED

Mama:

I've told you so many times, you're too generous in your screening process. Don't waste a second, call the INS and get a background check on this guy. I don't care how smoothly he talks, his words could float on the silent wings of an owl and still the owl's talon's will rip right through you! I'm going to drop in on you tomorrow for sure now.

No, I'm not happy that Gerald is in charge of the building. Not until I see some solid proof that he's been to either N/A or A/A meetings. They have these color coded key-chain things that give a clear sign of how long they've been 'clean'. A lot of white tabs means that he's been slipping and going 'back on the wagon'. I want to see lots of colors before I trust that guy.

It's times like this that I wish I did live in the building.

I don't really want to talk about the neighbor--that's water under the bridge and there are other fish in the sea. She has her life, and I just don't really want to be a part of it right now. In fact, I wonder if her fiance is a part of Gerald's old 'group'. He certainly dressed the part the one time I met him. Yes, she did mention this old flame, but she lead me to believe that he was just a friend, much the same way as I was...Mama, please don't ask me to rehash this! I don't know why she didn't ask him to fix her shower. She did mention that he is a musician. Perhaps plumbing work is too dangerous for someone who needs the dexterity to play piano and guitar? Ah--no more of this, please!

Mama, all of my buddies are around my age. That means if they have sisters, they are either too young for me, more involved in their college studies, or older and usually involved in their own affairs. Besides, if they wanted to come along on our trips, they know they are more than welcome. But, I think some of them would be a bit embarrassed to have their sisters with them on a trip, with their girlfriends there too!

Mama, I'm worried for you. Please respond soon.

Your boo-boo loves you.

Rob

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Monday, August 18, 2008 5:10 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: I'm back--PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY--I'M WORRIED

Oh Baby, don't worry, I'm at Marge's right now and I'll be home tomorrow afternoon.

Thanks for the INS idea; neither Marge nor I thought of that, but she did find me a very good lawyer to see, and I have an appointment with her tomorrow morning. Marge is going to go with me and we'll talk to her about the INS at the same time.

I'm sorry to hear you don't trust Gerald. I know he has been attending some type of meeting and he has been working very hard to clean up his life - I think there is a lady friend involved, but I've never seen him with anyone and he doesn't entertain late night friends like some tenants. I have seen him with some kind of colored doodads attached to his keys, but I've been good and minded mine own business about them. I'll look closer the next time and see what colors he has, if that will help rest your worries any.

Don't be too hard on poor Gerald, he was a big help three months ago when I had a wiring problem in my apartment. He said his dad was an electrician before he retired and tried to teach Gerald the ropes, but that was when Gerald was a teenager. He said he only worked on and off with his dad until he had enough money to buy his first motorcycle, and then he left home.

It would be nice if you could live here, but you also need to have your own life. I'm becoming adjusted to that idea but it's really hard to cut all those 'apron strings' as my granny use to say. Please, just don't worry so much. Gerald has changed the lock on my door while I was gone and added a dead bolt - even he finds the new tenant questionable and for Gerald that is saying a lot.

I won't mention you neighbor, but Marge and I were talking and we decided it would be great if you could find a girl who enjoyed the same things you enjoy. It's just too bad there aren't any girls who like fishing. I even asked you Uncle Sol if he knew of any once, and he said girls just don't understand the beauty of standing out in nature and soaking it all up while patiently waiting for an unsuspecting fish to come along and nibble on your bait. Then he went on a long rant about how I should learn to appreciate the 'sport of kings' and try my hand at it. Please, you know how I feel about worms and squiggle things. YUK!!

Okay, so no more about girls and girlfriends - for the time being - but I'm not going to give up on you. I know there is some girl out there who is just perfect for you, and one day one of us will find her - oh, but then I will really have to give you up... :-( What a sad lonely day that will be, I'm missing you already just thinking about it.

I'll look for your visit sometime tomorrow, but don't come until after 5 pm. I'll try to fix you something nice for supper, but I don't think it will be fish.

I luv you too baby.

Mama

xXx

**From: **ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent: **Monday, August 18, 2008 5:34 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Locks

Mr. Baldrikson

Hopefully my part-time handy man was able to find you in this weekend. He has agreed to change you lock for you and leave you the key. If he has not been able find you at home, then please knock on his door this evening after 6 PM. He is in apartment # 5.

I can only hope this take care of your intruder problem.

Next time, maybe you should contact the police especially if anything is missing - they could dust for prints to help find the intruder.

Ms. Grayson

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 18, 2008 6:12 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Recent Events.

Hoggle,

I'm sorry I didn't write back sooner. Things have been so hectic up here! I was able to write Didymus a bit, so I assume that he told you much of what was happening.

Jareth is here, now. In short, he felt that the Underground was rejecting him, so he is rejecting the Underground, even to the point of not using his magic...

... though, I'm hoping to eventually convince him otherwise, on that front. It's bad enough that he gave up his birthright, I don't think he should give up his magic, too.

But, admittedly, he's doing better here than I thought he might. He managed to get his own apartment, and we've worked on making it a livable place - it was close to rivaling the bog in everything but smell. I don't think anything can smell that bad. But, other than that, it was pretty close.

Yesterday, we even managed to secure employment for him - which is a good thing. He was getting quite bored during the days, when I'm at work.

I actually... well, I was emailing to let you know that you were right. About Jareth. Why he left... it basically came down to me. I don't know if he had been jealous or all that, as you suggested, but... basically, he had been ordered by the High King to bring either Toby or myself to the Underground. But, he had become my friend, and he couldn't do that.

He... he loves me, Hoggle. That's why he gave everything up. He loved me too much to betray me, and since that meant he would never be able to do as the High King asked, he walked away.

I... I hope you're not upset at this news. I know you've never been too fond of him. But... it is true. And you are one of my closest friends, so I desperately wanted you to know. I'm pretty sure that I love him, too. I'm not sure how it happened - of all the people I could fall in love with, I never thought it would be him. But... crazier things have happened, right?

Are things as bad there as I've heard from Troink? I think Rel is doing her best, but I know she's struggling. I hope things aren't too horrible for you, Didymus, and Ludo - and Greeta. How are the pups coming? Any news? How big is she?

I hope that, even with the turmoil that is surely going on there, that you are okay and well. I miss you very much... I swear, once I can get my portals working, you'll have to come visit. Or... I'll come visit you. Or something.

Lots of love,

Your friend,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Monday, August 18, 2008 6:56 PM

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hey Little Bro

Toby

No, I didn't know that I would fall in love. Honestly, I didn't think I _ever_ would! I hoped that I would, someday, but just wasn't certain of it, and I most definitely didn't think I would start to care about Jareth like I do. He was just my friend, just like all the other guys I know, and then... the feelings kept growing.

Ha-ha, very funny. (Actually, I always felt more like Mrs. Potts... I make friends with most anybody, and cook for everyone.)

I'm also a hopless dreamer - don't forget that. I was that long before I became a worrywart.

That's awesome to hear you guys are doing great at Elfwars. Tell Maggie she gets two thumbs up from me on being the warrior woman instead of the princess in a tower. Totally rocks. Go girl-power!

I think you mean Bowie. Or Aerosmith - they rock, too. You on Guitar Hero? Yeah, I guess that counts, too. ;-)

I know parties are fun, but... well, I don't think Rob would be all that in for a party, and we would need to work it around all our schedules. Jareth now has a job, working at a bookshop - the same one I worked at a few years ago. I don't know his hours yet, but they may be odd ones. We'll see.

Of course he sent you those e-cards to tease you - he had too much fun causing trouble with you before. He's going to keep it up for a bit... just hang in there, kid. Keep a stern face about it, don't let him know it bugs you, and eventually he'll give up on it.

I know you don't love Maggie - not like that, anyway. Troink told me about the song, but I don't pay it much heed. Kids always tease other kids like that... okay, so Troink is a goblin, but he thinks like a kid, too. You do love Maggie as your friend, maybe even your best friend, the way I love my best friend, Sue, and _that_ is what counts.

Though... I don't suggest trying to explain that to Troink. I don't think he'll quite understand the difference.

A word of advice from your big sister - you're really young, Toby. Don't worry about 'love', right now.. Just enjoy being with your friends. And don't feel like you need to explain your own feelings about them to anyone, except yourself. It's your business, and no one else's. :-)

Oh, don't try to make me feel guilty about this, you little punk! I still plan on going to see her, but only when I can do it right. It would be too dangerous for me to go there now - especially since I still can't get my portals right. Once they're up and running, I will go see her - I haven't let her down, it is just taking time to keep my promise.

Toby... you are _not_ too old to be kidnapped. Why else do you think Jareth was ordered to bring back either you or _me?_ I was older than you are now when I beat the Labyrinth, and yet I was still an option when the High King demanded that Jareth get you or me back. I wouldn't be surprised if I was still an option. For me, at least, since I was not the one wished away, I probably wouldn't be wanted now, but if the woman knew _you_ were Underground, she could very well try to go and collect you.

And what good would Karate, kicking, screaming, and spitting do against heavy magic? Not much.

I _still_ email Bethany - what are you _talking_ about? True, I don't email her all the time, like it sounds like you do (which, by the way, I don't mind at all - I think it's great that you two have contact with each other) but I still email her. I emailed her the other day.. And I'll be emailing her again, soon.

Oh, put a sock in it, twerp! I do too care, and you know it!

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 19, 2008 11:34 AM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: From Beth!

Dearest Toby,

Are you thinking about one day coming to stay in the underground? It would be so wonderful to see you all the time. It would be much easier to visit if you were already here. I never thought I might have a brother here! It's certainly something to think about!

My mom loved the pictures you brought. She has them displayed over the fireplace in the drawing room. I keep seeing her pretending to dust them, but she's really just looking at them! She's silly sometimes. :-) I'm glad Sarah liked the pictures. I like the ones of her, too. And you! I shrunk a picture of each of you to keep in my locket. That way, if I miss you I can always see your faces there.

I hope Sarah doesn't stay angry. I wish I didn't have to keep our visits from her, but I suppose you know best how to deal with her. You've been with her your whole life, after all. Do you really think she's jealous? I hope she can come soon. Does she like it here? Has she been back since she _wished you away? _Hahaha. I still can't believe she actually did that. Hahaha

What are Alarm Clocks of Doom? It sounds... different. Do you need any help? Let me know what they are and what you do with them. That little scamp needs to learn that when you agree to keep a secret YOU VERY WELL BETTER KEEP IT! I like him, but I'm still angry at what he did. :-(

I don't know why Sarah and I are better at flying than you. Maybe the Chaos in you needs to settle down. More practice will help with that. Or it could be that I've been flying for alomost 20 years now, and Sarah is an Enchantress. She may not have been studying long, but she MUST be very powerful if she's an Enchantress you know.

You MUST come swimming next time. The weather will be getting too cold soon. And thanks for not telling King Jareth I said he looks like a runner in his own labyrinth. I was just so surprised! And really, other than you, I've never seen anyone EXCEPT runners who dressed like that. Well, in pictures in my books anyway. And even that doesn't happen very often, you know. And since Sarah's got the cooties now, she probably wouldn't think that was very funny... Thanks for explaining all about cooties the other day. If I didn't have you to advise me, I don't know what I'd do.

Lots of Love,

Beth

P.S. Thanks for the email address. I think I'll write him now. :-)

xXx

**From**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 19, 2008 11:50pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: From Little Beth

Dear King Jareth,

Toby gave me your email address so that I could write to you. I'm very happy that Sarah found you and that you are happy aboveground. I was so worried about you when no one knew where you where, but after seeing the pictures of you and Sarah and Toby, I feel much relieved!

Toby explained to me about the cooties and how you and Sarah love each other now. I think it's very nice that you and my sister love each other! I don't need to hear more about the kissing (ewww!), butI'm happy for both of you.

I would like to know how you find living there, if you don't mind. I'm terribly curious.

And have you seen my Daddy? I know he's forgotten about me, but I do hope he's well. Is there no chance that he will ever remember me? I hope you don't misunderstand me. I love my Mama and Papa. They are wonderful! But I love Daddy, too. I don't remember very much about before, but I know he loved me and was always very nice to me. Except when I pulled Sarah's hair! Hahaha I've been remembering more about before, lately. Do you know what's causing that?

I hope you find a way to return to the Goblin Kingdom one day. The goblins love you and miss you terribly. I miss you too. :-( It makes me very sad to think that you may never visit me again. And that I can't play with your poofy hair while Mama's not looking!! :-D She told me not to do it again...

Fluffers sends his regards. Mama says to send her regards as well, and her fond wishes that your kingdom will be restored to you and your enemies vanquished. (Toby told her what happened. We were all very concerned!) Papa is at work now, but I'm sure he wishes the same. I thought I'd mention that just in case!

Fondest Regards,

Little Beth

p.s. What is jerky and why did Toby think that it was so funny when he gave some to you? He was laughing so hard when he told me that I didn't understand anything at all!

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- FaeriesMidwife

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 20, 2008 8:04 AM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Hey Chika

Sue,

Oh my word, I'm exhausted. How are you doing? I know you said you'd be doing all that good job-hunting this week... how's it going?

Urgh. Things have been so hectic! Last week... no, wait, it was two weeks ago... I feel like my days are almost blurring together. We managed to talk Sylvester into hiring Jareth - did I tell you that? I can't remember - and that was good... but then, that Friday, Jareth and I had dinner with the family...

_That_ was a yikes-and-a-half, I'll tell you what.

Wait, did I already tell you? I'm losing my mind. I can't remember. Oh well, you get to hear about it again, if I did.

Karen was delighted to see him as always, but Dad was... oy. Dad was pretty tough. I could tell that Karen had really talked to him about being nice, because he was, at least, civil... but that's about it. Dinner was nice (spaghetti) and we had cake afterwards... I wanted to giggle like nothing else. Jareth's never _eaten_ spaghetti before, so he looked a little perplexed as to how to eat it. Thank goodness I caught his eye so he could follow my lead before Karen noticed his face. I'm sure she would have thought he disapproved - just the opposite. I'm sure he really liked it.

Dad kept Jareth under such intense scrutiny, I was certain his head was going to explode or something, and the look on his face when Jareth would touch my hand or put his arm around me? I was so embarrassed by it.

Anyway, the night turned out okay. I was so nervous, but we handled things pretty well, and we managed to get out the door without Dad cornering him for another 'talk'. It was just rather... tense.

The evening did have a special highlight for me, though. After dinner, we all headed back into the living room. On our way in, and on his way to the couch, Jareth paused at the piano. I'm not sure what caught his interest in it this time, over the last time we were in the room, but his eyes absolutely lit up. I noticed this and asked him if he knew how to play. After all, it wouldn't surprise me if he did. He gave me a curious smile and said, no, he did not, but would Karen mind if he played with it for a bit?

I laughed and said that he couldn't do any more damage to it than I had during my ill-fated 'lessons', way back when, and he could go ahead.

I sat next to him on the bench and watched as he experimented with the keys, learning the patterns of the notes. He had to have been lying about not being able to play, because within minutes he was picking out chords with one hand and making a melody with the other! It was simple at first, but the more he played with it, the more complex the music began to be. And then he started experimenting with the pedals at his feet and figuring out what those did. And I swear, within fifteen minutes, he became a concert pianist!!

Toby walked by, muttering something about Jareth showing off. Dad didn't say much of anything about it, but Karen was absolutely delighted! She'd been terribly disappointed when I had never learned. She gave Jareth an open invitation to come over and play anytime - to keep it in tune, of course.

Perplexing as it was to watch him learn so quickly. I will give him credit, he had beautiful music to play. I've never heard anything like it, but it was definitely beautiful.

Since then... I've been working all the time, it seems. I've got lessons with Jareth, some with him alone and some with Toby, too, and I'm also working like crazy at work. There was an incident with a large family of foster kids that had my office in an uproar. I've been taking care of the paperwork and... I'm ready to scream. It was last week, and we're still trying to get things all sorted out!

Oh, ack, I've got to run. Hope the job hunting goes well! Call me sometime. I need to start thinking about colors and all that crazy wedding stuff.

Check ya later girly,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 19, 2008 10:15 AM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Dear Jareth,

I am sorry that I have not written back to you until now. We had a bit of a situation here and were unable to access the internet for some days!

Ugh. I know. You said everything I knew you would say; I am merely going through all the reactions I must go through in order to get them out of my system. I know that it was gut-wrenching for you, Jareth, and I know that it was so because it impacted those beside yourself. Please do not say that you hate yourself. I cannot abide you continuing to feel guilty. What's done is done; what's said is said. I would have thought less of you if you had allowed Sarah to fall into the hands of Chenea.

You are right about Chenea; she would have neither power nor clout Aboveground. It is a shame she cannot be lured there and conveniently disposed of. I would gladly volunteer to instigate a fire in an abandoned building somewhere remote... Ah, there I go fantasizing again.

I was afraid you were going to remind me of the fact that in accepting apprenticeship, I also accepted the possibility of inheriting the throne should you remain without an heir. I suppose I just never thought it possible that you would abdicate; I felt sure you would find someone to love who would bear you a child. Oh... It never occurred to me that it would actually come to fruition! But... you are right. It was a potential burden I accepted.

I do not wish to disappoint you, Jareth! That is the last thing I wish to do! I've been making some changes, in an attempt to make things more bearable. You will probably cringe to hear it but the throne room is now decorated in varying shades of purple. I had the goblins haul up paintings from the dungeon - why ever did you not display them? Oh, I know; it was for fear of destruction at the hand of your subjects. Well, I have remedied that as well, for the little beasts are now confined to the Goblin City, allowed into the castle only by my permission.

I will not abdicate. Can you believe I have actually said it? I will hope for the best and in the meantime I will make the best of it. Draconis, I confess, has played a very large role in helping me to see how it was for you; he has assured me that had he been in your shoes and I in Sarah's, he would have done the same thing. You know what a romantic I am; his words melted my heart and I was suddenly not so envious of her (I had envied her, not for _your_ love, but for being so loved). I... I am not... miserable. Not anymore. Please let me release you from that pang of guilt, at least.

You are also right (stop gloating; it is not easy for me to admit when you are right) about Sarah. I did... speak rather ill of you, I am afraid. Who could blame her for going on the defensive? I know if anyone dared to criticize Draconis unfairly, I would see to it that they never did again... I shall make another attempt, but if she rebuffs me again, I will back down and leave her alone. I won't blame her.

I desperately wish to remain friends and continue to write one another, Jareth. I am so happy that you wish it as well and that Sarah will not object. You are... you are my best friend, Jareth.

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 10:29 AM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest Amara,

We have had some issues connecting to the internet, have you? That is the reason for the delay in getting back to you sooner than now.

If I were a braver soul, I would indeed follow through with the urging to do away with Chenea. However, I fear her uncle too much to risk it; if I were caught I would be guilty of murder, conspiracy, treason... Oh, dear, I would be in a world of trouble, Amara!

I am learning so much about Draconis that I never knew! He has a wonderful sense of humor, which has helped me immensely in learning to deal with my circumstances. I also remembered that I am the Goblin Queen now... the _Queen_... and as such am well within my rights to make all the changes I wish. The castle is now becoming a beautiful place to live, chicken and goblin free! There will be more changes as I observe how the kingdom operates on a day-to-day basis. I know Jareth had certain things in place for a reason and will not be hasty.

Oh... had I not mentioned about Draconis and I? I do apologize... Yes. I am rather giddily happy to say that yes, Draconis is quite interested in me and I in him. I do not know what I would do without him, Amara. You are right; he has gone far above and beyond the call of duty as my instructor. I am quite... in love with him.

I have heard from Jareth. His e-mail broke my heart in more ways than one. I have written back to him and attempted to sooth him, but I do not know if it will do any good. Of course I will persevere but I no longer know what to say to him. He is so... stubborn, and yet, I cannot fault him for his actions. Not entirely; he did seem to be backed into a corner.

Affectionately,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 10:39 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Apology

Dear Sarah,

I want to apologize for the tone of my initial e-mail to you. I can see that you are a very loyal friend, and I respect and admire you for it. You see, I was having a very hard time dealing with my situation and I dealt with it by lashing out and saying things I didn't really mean. I hope that you can forgive me; I am very ashamed of myself.

I do not have very many friends. Most people shy away from me and do not make the effort to know me. I suppose now that I am the Goblin Queen I can fully expect things to get even worse. Thank goodness I have Draconis. He is so wonderful... Oh, if we were friends I would gush on and on about him, but I do not wish to intrude upon your time.

Sarah... take good care of Jareth. I know that you will. He is blaming himself far too harshly for all that has happened and I despise that I had something to do with that. He stated in his last e-mail to me that he hates himself. Please... I beg of you not to let him hate himself. He is too good a man for that. I am glad he has you; I know that you will love him as much as he loves you.

I shan't bother you again. I simply wanted to say how sorry I am that we got off on the wrong foot; I take the blame for that entirely upon my own shoulders. I like to think that, had things been different and we had 'met' under other circumstances, we could have been good friends... I do not make friends as easily as I hear you do but I wish I was more open and loving with those I know. It is something I am working on.

Jareth has expressed a desire to continue communicating with me, and I would dearly love for him to do so. He does not seem to think you would mind, but if you do mind, please say so. I do not wish to cause contention between you.

Sincerely,

Her Royal Majesty

The Goblin Queen

Relisasha

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 3:42 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

School _stinks_. Even if Mrs. Guthrie let us sit with Mark. Homework is torture I tell you!

I cant believe summer is gone. Wasnt it just the other day when we were playing Elfwars and saying that we were learning magic?

Oh right that was the other day...never mind.

I'm glad you and Mark are getting along too. The being the go-between person was annoying.

Jareth and Sarah are sick but don't care at all. Sarah passes on thumbs up for fighting instead of being the princess who needs being rescued.

As _if_.

The nap actually helped. I dont know how Im gonna keep track of things with _school_ now. It might be nice to just disappeer for awhile or something y'know? Nothing to worry about - no lessons, no school, no emails to reply to...

Not that I dont like them. Just dont have time for anything anymore.

Bethie? Did I mentione Bethie? She's...a friend. My sister's friend actually, but we're now good friends. We email alot and I see her sometimes.

I think you two would like each other.

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 3:55 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey Little Bro

Sarah,

Huh. I thought you knew since you were the heroin of the book and everything. You were supposed to get the happily-ever-after after all.

Friend? Hehehe. Yeah _right_!

But didn't Mrs. Potts marry the old guy, Belle's dad??

I wish Elfwars wasn't over - but it is now that schools started. My teacher is okay but she gave us SO much to do. How am I supposed to do Jareth's homework _and_ that from school?

I told Maggie.

Can't we have a party? We could do at night or something. It would be _fun_. Maggie wants to see Jareth again. I think. Mom does to...Dad would probably just glare.

I'm ignoring Troink now. And I'm glad _somebody_ knows I don't really like Maggie. It's just _them_ that got me. It's not real or anything.

And I'm not even _talking_ to him at the moment. Maybe when we get those alarm clocks ready...

Guilty? ME make you feel guilty? No way...0:D And I still got to see her before you.

Come on, it's the _girls_ in the stories that get kidnapped. Never guys. Plus I'm tough - real tough - and i have loads of power, more chaos than anybody really. Except Jareht maybe. If I dont want someone near me I'll do my stuff.

Unless it's fire. Then I have to run and hide...

THat lady isn't going to come and get me. I SWEAR IT! Me getting kidnapped is as likely as you and Jareth getting married the first day you date.

And since that passed already and you dont have a ring or anything you're not (and I'd punch Jareth if it was true) and so of course not. So I'm not getting kidnapped.

Promise.

If you kick someone in the right spot no magic helps...

I email Bethie more than you do. _Hah_. Though I need to go do my reading so I dont think I'm emailing her tonight. I will tomorrow though...

So there.

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 5:30 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
Why in the world do we have to write a paper on what we did over summer vacation? We're in 4th grade, we didn't do anything that would make mrs. Guthrie very excited! I'm glad the week is almost over, the weekend should be more fun.

I miss elfwars! The coolest game ever and we're stuck inside all day.

Marks hair is soooo cool! I really want to pet it. It just sticks straight up now, I wonder if he uses hair spray? I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

Poor Sarah and Jareth, I should make them get well cards! That's it!

It would be nice to get away for awhile, like a vacation! Someplace nobody would look!

Bethie sounds interesting, how old is she?

Maggie

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Wednesday, August 20, 2008 7:50 PM

**To:** LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: From Beth!

Dear Beth,

Well I dunno of I'd live there. I know I grow up faster than you but it's a long way off. But I think it'd be cool - I'd get to be all powerful and stuff and use my magic without getting in trouble. And I could see you all the time which would be cool. :D

I'm happy your Mom likes the pictures. And you shrunk the pictures? Is that an Order thing? That sounds COOL - something I could use on someone if they tried to get me or something...

Not that they _will_ but it might be better than my karate.

I havent heard from Sarah in a bit. I think she's just worried now not angry. Jealous? Yeah Maybe. She says she'll visit you once she gets her portals working...I think she likes it down Underground. A bit at least. She went there a couple of times after she wished me away.

Don't tell Sarah - but Jareth told me acouple of stories of Sarah when she ran the Labyrinth and she was _really_ weird then. All 'It's not fair' and 'It's a piece of cake'. And he mentioned something about Percy or something but I dunno.

Mark and Maggie and Me have been using alarm clocks on elfwars. When we used to play it. But there's school now and no time to play. :( DO you have things that ring? Like a sound to wake you up? IF we could make it so that they chase Troink...it'd be really good. :D

Of course I'm keeping my secret. I only told you.

I think...

PRactice. Okay I'll practice my flying then. I'll fly instead of walk this time to get to you on Saturday.

I'll bring a swimsuit too. Do you have pool toys? Water guns? Noodles? Those are awesome...no problem on not telling Jareth.

And _everybody_ wears jeans except you underground people. They're comfy. Real comfy.

No problem on the explaining. I'm your brother - I'm _supposed_ to warn you of these things. And Sarah though it's too late for her...

But she seems kinda happy. SO maybe...oh I dunno. My heads all confused. I have to go email Maggie and then get this stupid paper on what I did this summer for English.

I dont think she'll be happy if I told her about going Underground secretly, being a master of Chaos, learning magic, and finding my missing long-lost sister.

She'd at least send a letter to my Mom. NO!!

Lots of Love, Toby

P.S. Gotcha. Don't tell Jareth about the visiting! The cooties will make him tell Sarah.

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 20, 2008 7:54 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Maggie,

That paper is TORTURE! I'm stuck on the first sentence. "This summer I did lots of new things and met loads of new people..."

Blech.

I can't wait for the weekend! I think I'm going to get to see someone which will be neat. ANd no more homework hopefully...just for a couple of days. Maybe we could do a mini skirmish of Elfwars then?

You want to _pet_ Mark's hair? As in _touch_? Uh-oh...are you feeling...sick at all Maggie? Any sickness at all??

Get-Well cards?? Uh...okay. Right. I'll give them to them if you give em to me. Or if we do a party or something...

I'd _love_ to go on vacation! Like someplace no one would ever find me or look for me! Somewhere where no one could get me and I'd be allowed to do whatever I want! Like sleep in - and eat whatever - and not have any homework!!

Bethie is...uh older than Sarah. Though she looks alot younger.

From, Toby

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 21, 2008 11:12 am

**To**: cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hey Little Bro

Toby,

No, I swear I didn't know. I mean... I always felt like the girl in the book, but that was just a book. It wasn't really me. And... it was my Mother's book, so... technically, it would have been her. See what I mean? Every girl hopes for a happily-ever-after, but you never know for certain if you'll get it.

Yes, Mrs. Potts... wait. Did she marry Belle's dad? The movie kinda implies that, but they may not have gotten married. They could have just become friends. And I just meant that I felt like her character. Always thinking about being nice to people and food...

Oh, you'll manage the homework load, I'm sure. But, keep your schoolwork first, okay? That was the deal we made, back when I first found out about you learning magic. Schoolwork first.

Besides, with his new job, Jareth is pretty busy - as you saw at the lesson last night. He seemed a bit tired, didn't he?

Hmm. Party, huh? Oh... oh, all right. But... let's make it a 'back to school' party, instead. I don't think Dad would be happy to have a 'welcome back' party for _Jareth. _That, and I don't think they'd understand it, even if we just told them it was because he was on vacation.

But... hm. This week is pretty busy... how about next week? We'll do it after Jareth and I get off work - you and Maggie can have time to come home and do your homework, and we'll come over and have a pizza party or something with some cool games. Would that make you happy?

Good for you on dealing with Troink... but do be nice to him. I mean, don't just ignore him. Unless the Maggie thing is all he can talk about, because in that case, that'll be the only way he'll learn his lesson.

Wait - so you do like Maggie, but it's not real? Because... of 'them'? I know exactly what you mean by 'them'. Urgh. Will you just let go of the cootie thing??

... _Wait_. If you think that cooties make you like someone, but that it's not real, and you're still thinking that Jareth and I have cooties... then are you saying that you don't think we're really in love?? Toby. Please tell me that's not what you're thinking.

Urgh, yes, you are making me feel guilty about Bethie. I do want to see her. It's just not safe right now. And... I'm not arguing with you about going Underground and safety and whatnot. You are flatly not to go Underground until Jareth or I can go with you... preferably both. End of discussion. You don't have to believe me, but it is too dangerous.

You are right about one thing, though - we're not married. But... would you really punch Jareth over that? I mean... is the thought of us _maybe_ getting married _someday_ so bad??

Okay, I gotta go - I've got work to do, and I'll need to email Jareth and Karen to see about possible Party times. :-)

Later kid,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 21, 2008 1:30pm

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: How is everything?

Hey Karen,

Oh my goodness, this week has been so busy! I've barely had time to even think of emailing anyone... it's ridiculous! But... I have a few minutes right now, so I thought I would say hello.

And perhaps see what Dad's reaction was after dinner on Friday.

And... just to generally ask... what you guys thought of Jareth. Heh.

Also, I've been talking to Toby, and he's been begging to have some sort of party. I thought it was a silly idea at first and all that, but now I was wondering if a fun little 'back to school party' might not be such a bad idea. What do you think? Basically, it would just be dinner and a few games after - I'll totally spring for the pizza - and I think he wants to invite Maggie over, too. I might be able to talk Sue into stopping by for some fun, too.

What do you think? This week is too busy for me to even think about it, but maybe sometime next week? Let me know if you'd like to do that. We could have it at the park, just down the street - I think it should stay light enough outside for us to eat and the kids to play a little, but I think I could scare up some Tiki-torches if it gets too dark or something.

Talk to you later,

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 21, 2008 5:46 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Hey Little Bro

Sarah,

You are _so_ weird. It was really obvious.

Yeah! Maggie said that the Mrs. Potts marries Maurice guy! And she's right about most things lately...like the math homework. Blech.

Yeah, yeah, schoolwork first I know...

Jareth does seem really tired. He looks like he did his makeup wrong or something with those circles under his eyes...

YAY! A PARTY! I CAN'T WAIT! Will you do teh scheduling thing with Mom then? And Maggie's mom?? That would be SO cool!

I haven't heard from Troink lately. If i do Ill be nice.

Me? Like Maggie? Did I say that?? I don't think I did Sarah...du,du,du didn't say anything like that...did I??

And of COURSE you and Jareth are really in love. I think. Not sure exactly...but you two were _supposed_ to fall in love, remember? The book. Me and Maggie. Nope. No way at all...

Not that I have cooties because of Maggie. Uh-huh, right...

Yeah, yeah, no going underground. Party Pooper...

Of course I'd punch Jareth if you guys got married that quickly. Or the thing before getting married. If you and Jareth...someday got married I probably won't kick him.

I may punch him though. Just to make sure he's serious. :D What are brothers for afterall? Not just taking out the garbage...

Love, Toby

‑­

xXx

**From**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 21, 2008 7:40 pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: How is everything?

Dear Sarah,

I know exactly how you feel. I can barely get a minute to myself anymore! Everything's so insanely busy, what with Toby going back to school, working overtime, and your fathers constant mood swings...

I, as you already know, am very fond of Jareth. He's made an excellent impression on me as well as your father. You might not be able to see it because your worried about what he might think, but under that crabby grumpy exterior, he accepts Jareth. He just doesn't know it yet.

Hmmm... a back to school party? That sounds like it would be a lot of fun for the kids. I'll ask Toby who he wants to invite along with Maggie. Do you think the park would be better than the backyard? If so, then that's a good spot to have it... Maybe we should invite the neighbors, and make it a block party get together thing? (Actually, scratch that. I would have to invite Ms. Camper, the near certifiable feline lover, and she might try to nab poor Cluckers...)

Next Wendsday a good day for a pizza party? I'll buy the drinks, plates, and napkins if you buy the pizza.

Love you,

Karen

P.S. What say you to embarrassing my dear son in front of his little girlfriend at the party?

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 21, 2008 8:01 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Tag your it

Toby,  
I haven't even started the paper, I have a headache and i cant focus! What am i suppose to write about anyway?

I am so ready for elfwars! this week of school has been horrible, and I haven't had much time for anything but homework.

I am fine Toby, why wouldn't I be? Marks hair is just really cool that's all. Besides, i haven't completely forgiven him for being so mean to me this summer.

Vacation sounds good, I think we should all go on vacation.

Oh, Bethie sounds cool. We might get along, maybe.

Got to go! Lots of stuff to be done and no time to do it!  
Maggie

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 21, 2008 10:42 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_  
**  
Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

My child,

Oh, I'm glad I wasn't the only one! I was beginning to wonder if I was having an (gasp!) _old lady_ moment and couldn't figure out how to operate my Hand Pilot. It would turn on and seemed fully operational but I had no "connectivity". I certainly hope it has nothing to do with "crystalcast com" being Jareth's design and him no longer using his magic. It's dreadful enough to think of how rare my communications with him were before email. I'd hate to think we would all lose this new bond that we've found.

As much as I may loathe the nitwit I wouldn't dare think to ask you to do her any harm. Lethal, anyway. Not that I care for her health in the slightest but I couldn't stand the thought of you being seized and tried and having even nastier things happen to you. Besides, I couldn't have anyone find your device and trace the idea to me as well. I can't be seen as a conspirator. Prison life is simply too far beneath my standards of living.

Well, if you're going to be stuck in that rotten castle for a while you might as well make the best of it! It's wonderful that you are giving it a more feminine touch. I might even consider dropping in to see for myself, goblins or not!

I am so glad that it worked out for the both of you! Oh, I knew that he couldn't be blind to your attentions and would come to feel the same way. You are such a sweet girl, Relisasha, and deserve all the happiness in the world. And you know that he is willing to stand by you in even the bleakest of situations. I'm happy you found such a catch.

My son is convinced that you must despise him to no end and I will continue to tell him differently. He needs to overcome his guilt and see that he can still give the both of you a chance at friendship. Give him time and things should be closer to how they were before a certain brat had to get her fingers into the mix.

Give Draconis my regards!

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, August 21, 2008 11:05 PM

**To:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest Amara,

You are such a dear! I wish you were my mother. I very nearly called you "Mumsie" just now (please forgive me if you think I'm a presumptuous whelp!), can you believe it? I debated telling you but thought you just might get a kick out of it.

You? Have an old lady moment? Never in a million years! Rest assured that it was a widespread problem. It's true that it would have been disastrous if the connectivity had been... er, connected... to Jareth's magic. Fortunately that doesn't appear to be the case. I've grown quite addicted to e-mail, even though it doesn't get me very far with some people!

I'm glad we're in accord regarding said nitwit. She is in no way worth risking so much. If I can think of one thing worse than this castle, it's prison! I do wish there was something we could do... something untraceable... just to make her life a living hell. I shall have to devote some time to it. I could, perhaps, commission a few goblins to create some havoc for her. The moronic Troink seems to be quite capable of annoying diversions.

Oh, you simply must come to see the castle. I've been having a splendid time redecorating. Marshal has been keeping me so well-fed with such wonderful delicacies that I have allowed him carte blanc in the kitchens and you should see what he has done! The kitchens are actually a beautiful place to visit now, and visit I do! Toby has provided me with something called "Oreos" and let me tell you, Amara, they are food of the goddesses! If you do come, I will ban the goblins from coming with a half mile radius.

Ah, my Draconis (this I picked up from Jareth saying "my Sarah" - he is such a darling)... Yes, we are quite smitten with one another; it can be quite... sickening. I do hope that neither of us contract Cooties, which is, according to Toby, an Aboveground illness that comes from the "touchy, feely, kissy stuff". I do not know if it is a legitimate concern or purely the conjecture of a young boy, but Amara... we _do_ touch, feel and kiss!

I do not despise Jareth! Urgh! What can I do to convince him otherwise? Does he not know me well enough to be aware that if I did hate him I would not hesitate to let him know it in many flammable ways? I will give him time... I seem to have no choice in the matter!

"Brat" is the not the B-word I would use in connection to _her_. Ahem.

Draconis sends his affection to you, and you know that you have my love always.

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 22, 2008 8:02 AM

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: How is everything?

Karen,

I'm so glad to hear you like Jareth - and Dad, too... even though he doesn't know it yet. I... I really like him too. If plan on hanging on to him for as long as I can, and it's made about a million times easier when you guys approve. :-)

Ha! The backyard... yes, the backyard would be fine. Probably better than the park if I crack out the tiki-torches anyway. See what apartment life does to me? I forget that normal people don't _have_ to go to parks for a little grass, they already have it!

Yeah... I think it's a good idea that we don't bring the neighbors into it. First off, Ms. Camper creeps the _heck_ out of me, and secondly, I'm pretty sure the ones across the street think I'm strange. Not that that's a problem... because, well, I _am_ strange, but still, it makes for poor conversation over dinner.

Wednesday would be perfect!

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, August 22, 2008 9:56 AM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Hey

Dearest Jareth,

I know you're busy at work right now - really, how did Sylvester go from wanting you only as part time and/or temporary, to giving you so much work?? - so don't worry about responding to this, if you get it. Heck, you might not get it until later, but that's okay, too.

Tonight... I think we need to set a date. For the wedding, I mean. I'm trying my hardest to get up the courage to tell Karen and Dad, but I think my resolve will be stronger if I have a deadline. I know I swore we would tell them this week, but... I just can't do it yet. I will, though, I will, don't worry. It's just hard to break such drastic (even if it's amazing and fantastic... hah - _drastic fantastic_) news to them.

Um. Also, Toby's been wanting to have a party. It was supposed to be a 'welcome back' party for you, but considering that no one but us three (and maybe Sue) would understand it, I think we ought to say it's a 'back to school' party for Toby and a few of his friends.

When I say party, it's not like his birthday party - it's just basically a pizza dinner in my parents' backyard, at their house. Just a little fun. Karen thinks Wednesday of next week would be good. You and I are a package deal now, so... I'm hoping you'll want to come.

Also, I wanted to talk to you about an idea. As you found out over the last few lessons we've had with Toby, he's gone and seen Bethany . Dang kid - I told him not to. But... I would like to see her, very much, myself. Do you think, this weekend, you could help me with my portals? I'm not too keen on going Underground myself right now, for all the same reasons I lectured Toby about, but... maybe, with my portals, it would allow her to visit me, here? With her mother's permission, of course. What do you think?

Ah, I'll talk to you about it tonight. You get back to work, and I'll meet you at my house tonight, when you get off. I'll make dinner. Fettuccini with chicken and broccoli sound good?

See you after work, my heart!

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Saturday, August 23, 2008 2:44 PM

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Recent Events.

_What_?! Not usin' his magic?!

After all that fuss and concern; after what happened to you, _HE_ ain't usin' magic?! Why that two-headed, stubborn, no good crone-puss!! If he decides to blow up like you did, it'll be a lot worse that you ever imagined yourself in!!

All because he thinks we rejected him?! Ain't nobody rejected nobody!! He's a coward, that's what he is, running away like that!! And you can tell him I said so!! He ain't never been afraid of nobody before, especially the High King and I ain't gonna let him start now!! If his mother hears about this... You better figure out them portals, girlie, 'cause I aim to come through and give him a piece of my mind!!

Troink?! You talkin' to Troink?! I might have known... And yes, it's as bad as he says it is, worse in the castle direct, I would say.

I can't imagine Jareth livin' like the rest of us. He'll bungle that up, I'm sure. One word of warnin' - DON'T let him cook. Nothin'. There's a reason there's a chef in the castle.

_Ech_... **Love** is such a strong word... Are ya sure? He didn't _persuade_ you to come to his side or nothin'? Wouldn't put it past me, if he did. I'd expect somethin' like that. I think there's better people you coulda tied yourself to.

I never cared for Jareth 'cause he made me feel worse than the Bog. I spend too much of my time bein' coerced into doin' his dirty work and not enough time standin' up for meself.

I been thinkin' about this for a while...

You listen to me, Sarah, and listen good. Just because he can don't mean he ought to go about pushin' people around like he does. There ain't been nobody in my memory that's done what you have. And you got magic, like he does. That makes you just the same as him, just the same as that High King and his ninnies, too. They can't make you do _nothin'_ you don't want to do.

Remember that.

Believe in yourself, girlie. I do. I don't say it much, but if you wanted to, you could turn the Labyrinth inside out with your power and nobody, not even Jareth, could stop ya. Don't let them tell you any different. 'Cause it's a lie, if they do.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

P.S. Greeta will be havin' her pups any day now, and Didymus and meself will have our hands full. Both he and Ludo are wigglin' around the Bog like crawlies in worm bed.

P.P.S. I can't take much more of _any_ of this. My nerves are shot. Even if you have to beat some sense into him with an iron post, you _make_ Jareth come back. Just because he don't want them anymore, don't mean he gets to stop bein' responsible. The rest of us are here, doin' stuff we don't want to do, because we have to.

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, August 23, 2008 8:17 PM

**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha,

Presumptuous? My dear, sweet lady, you are far from it! You earned the right to call me Mumsie ages ago. If you wish it then go ahead. I've told you more than once that you are very much like a daughter to me.

If you plan something devious for that imprudent little prissy thing then by all means pursue it. Troink seems to have gained himself a fairly good reputation from what I hear and should be more than capable of raising some hell. Do tell me if you intend to go through with what ever idea you might have. This is just too... _yummy_ to not share!

Marshel having free run to do what he likes with the kitchen? Oh my, that could only have the best of results! He did well with what he had before, I can't imagine what he will create now. That man is dangerous. To a woman's waistline, that is. Oreos? If they are anything like brownies I will definitely have to try them.

I'm not entirely certain I've ever heard of an illness called "cooties" before. Is it simply an Aboveground illness or can any of us catch it? Well, if you have it, it doesn't seem that you are that concerned about it. What bad can come of being intimate with someone you love?

Time, darling. It's all that you can give him. I believe he'll come around before long.

Both of you take care and continue your work at the castle. It's good that you are able to use some creativity and find enjoyment through all this mess.

With all my love,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, August 23, 2008 9:55 PM

**To:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest _Mumsie_,

Oh, I got quite a thrill from your e-mail... thank you for allowing me to regard you as my own mother. Not that I didn't already, but there is something wonderful about the informality and the intimacy of it! Do you think Jareth will mind?

Well... phase one of my evil scheme went into effect just last night. Troink -- he really is remarkable -- and a brigade of "stealth goblins" (if there is such a thing) took bags and bags of disgusting writhing creatures you-know-where and released them near windows and doors. Beetles, bog-fairies, fire-centipedes, bees of terror... all the hideous creatures that Hogsnout used to kill... there is now a grand population of them _there_. The truly devious part of it all is that Troink instructed the goblins to release a few of each of these hideous little beasts _on the way_ there, so that it will appear that an inexplicable yet natural migration occurred. I have more evilitude (Toby word) planned but will keep it under wraps for now...

Oh, Amara... I have had to call in a seamstress. Every single one of my gowns is fitting quite snugly around the waist. Draconis says it is "more to love" but I do _not_ like the sound of that! I spent today avoiding Marshal and his "temptations de resistance" and running up and down the castle corridors and stairs! I am sure I made quite a sight!

I cannot figure how "cooties" could be a bad thing, and Toby is infuriatingly vague on the subject. I do not think the boy is as well-versed in Aboveground diseases as he pretends to me. He actually tried to convince me that Sarah has a monthly "illness" for which she requires Oreos and Doritos, among other items, such as a "comfy robe" and something called "Midol" which calms her. Have you ever heard of such a thing?

I have taken over Jareth's personal quarters. They now reflect my taste and feature plenty of red, orange and yellow. Although... it can be dangerous decorating in shades of flame... Last night, in a fit of anger, I threw a tiny fireball... it took me well over a minute to find it, it fit into the decor so seamlessly!

Well, I must be off. Troink is here and we are getting ready to put "phase two" into action. I hope to have a full report for you the next time I write.

All my love,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, August 23, 2008 11:15 PM

**To: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Behind my back...

TROINK, YOU BUBBLE-HEADED BUFFOON!!

YOU BEEN TALKING TO SARAH AND DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN?!

Great blood spout of Bluck, how long has this been goin' on?!

You know every runner is tied to one - **_ONE_** - ward and EVERYTHING concernin' them goes through that ward only!! You shoulda come running with the news the moment you heard from her!! Do I gotta repeat THE RULES again?!

Does His Majesty know about you stabbin' me in the back?! You know how he is about The Game. If he don't, you can bet your stinky goblin hide I'm gonna let him know what you done!! I might have known you'd be the one to stick your nose in everythin' that ain't your concern!!

You tell me EVERYTHING that's been going on - **_NOW_** - or so help me... Dodgin' fire from Lady Rel is gonna be a tickle compared to what you'll look like when I let them Fireys loose on you!!

Hoggle

**_PRINCE_** of the Land of Stench. And don't you forget it!!

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Hoggle **- Anij

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- FaeriesMidwife

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 24, 2008 10:00 AM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Behind my back...

Your highness?

Ah crap, y-yes about that, ( you are going to be so mad) See Troink has been visiting dee lady. Troink used to play cards every Wednesday night but, after awhile things stopped. Eventually Dee Kingy gave Troink e-mail or whutever it's called. Dee Kingy assigned the e-mail for Troink.

Troink also has been talking to Toby, and Troink has been wondering, Why in dee bloo blazes did dee lady save him for? That boy is an evil conniving bog-faced hooligan. If Troink had to run dee labyrinth for dee boy, troink would spend his time better, probably take a nap...

Troink doesn't have anything to tell, Troink has been in dee dark as if troink was in a oubbliette. Troink says asking dee lady is the best possible solution.

Troink,

Troink knows you are the prince of the land of stench, How could Troink forget. After all Troink hear's nothing of complaints...Mr. Negativity.

xXx

**From**:KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 24, 2008 11:12 AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: How is everything?

Dear Sarah,

Great. I already talked to Maggie's mother, and some of Toby's other friends parents, so it will be a small get together. Will you be bringing Jareth along as well?

Toby wanted me to let you know that he wont be e-mailing you for a while, because he got _grounded_. To be completely fair, he earned this grounding all on his own. I told him multiple times that if he didn't get off the computer and clean his room, he was going to be grounded from it for two weeks. Did he listen? NO. I walked in twenty minutes later and he was still typing away to his friends...

When, dear, did the threat of counting to five become silly and not taken seriously?

I am justified, right? I asked your father and he said 'Whatever you say, dear.'... Did I ground him to harshly?

No, no I did not. My motherly instinct tells me so. Hmm... its also telling me to go eat some chocolate chip cookies.

Must listen to instinct.

Love,

Karen

P.S. He's only grounded from the computer, so the party is still on. Fair enough, don't you think?

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, August 24, 2008 2:15 PM

**To**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Party

Dearest Bethany,

Hello sweetie! How are you doing? How are your studies? Good, I hope.

Things up here are good, too. Things have been pretty busy, though. Toby started school again, and, I hear, he got grounded from the computer. That means he got in trouble for something, and isn't allowed to get on the computer for a while. A couple of weeks, I think. He's not too happy about that, but his mom didn't take away anything else, so he's not complaining too much. I'm not sure what he did to get grounded, though.

But, even with him being grounded... I have some good news.

Toby had been asking about having a party for awhile now. At first, he wanted to have it to celebrate Jareth coming back and had planned on telling our parents that he was back from vacation. Our Dad isn't too fond of Jareth (he thinks he looks like a wild fellow or something) so I didn't think that was a good idea. But, since Jareth and I are in love and planning to be together for a long time, I truly like any reason to bring him around my family. I'm hoping that they'll get more used to him and start to like him as much as we do.

So, I talked with my parents (Dad and Toby's mom, Karen, I mean) and we want to have a party with Toby's friends, anyway. We're having it just to have a bit of fun, now that the kids have started school again. A 'Back to School' party.

I was wondering... you'll need to check with your Mom, but... I have worked with Jareth, and I can now create portals from my world to yours. Would you like to come to our party?

If your Mom doesn't mind, we will only have you here for a few hours, to have dinner and play for a little while in the evening this Wednesday, so it won't keep you from your studies.

Now, if you can go, there are a few things we have to keep in mind. First... I talked to Jareth about this, because I saw Toby's pictures, and you and I really do look quite alike - but we'll have to keep you secret, kind of. No one can know that you're really our sister, or where you come from. It may be a little tricky. Jareth is sure that Toby will be able to create some glamours for you, so you look a little differently than me. I've seen Toby do his magic, and I agree with Jareth. He's pretty good.

I thought this might be nice because... well, you'll get to see Dad again. But, unfortunately, he can't remember you. We'll have to tell everyone that you are Jareth's niece, if that's okay with you - it will be a game of pretend.

Let me know if you'd like to come, and if it is okay with your Mom.

Lots of love,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 24, 2008 4:47 PM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Behind my back...

_VISIT?!_

He lets goblins, harbingers of chaos and destruction, show up at her house and me, who never done nothin' to her, he banishes to the Bog?!

I don't understand nothin' of this. There's no sense in it!

I thinks, Troink, that his Majesty's plans ran deeper than he told anybody.

I gots good reason to be 'Mr. Negativity.' At least _you _and the rest of your filthy horde still live in the castle. You ain't stuck in the Bog, having to keep it from explodin' all over the place.

If you're talkin' to Sarah's brother, did you bother even askin' him what he knows? Maybe he learned somethin'? I know he was spendin' time here, as Jareth was teachin' him about magic, too.

And I don't think Sarah woulda saved her brother if he was an ' evil conniving bog-faced hooligan.' If you think he's that bad, then you did or said somethin' to make him that way. You goblins'll never learn. Too sensitive for your own good about everythin', I say.

I've been talking to Sarah, trying to get her to send his Majesty back. We can't let Lady Rel do a good job of managin' this place, Troink. The others have to see that she's no good at it so they'll want him back. Do you think you and the rest of the goblins could cause enough trouble, get her to leave or somethin'? Them's the only two I know of, besides the old Queen, that can take care of this place. If neither one of them females can handle things, they'll have to make him come back.

Let me know how it goes, Troink. As much as I hate Jareth, we needs him. One way or another, we'll get his Majesty back. Even if I have to drag his carcass kicking and screaming back to that chair he's so fond of...

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 12:31 PM

**To: **cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Lessons tonight

Toby,

Your sister has decided that she would like to invite Bethany to your pizza party on Wednesday. As such, rather than doing transformations tonight, we will be working on a rather more complicated illusion. I am going to teach you to cast a minor glamour. It will not due to have Bethany showing up looking like a smaller version of Sarah. Your father will not, of course, remember her, and it will cause nothing but awkward questions.

This is much more complex magic than the crystal illusions and I expect your full concentration.

By the way, I cannot help but wonder if you ever retrieved your birthday present? As I told you, it was left in your chambers in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City before I left. If not, you may wish to fetch it. I think that you will find it handy.

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast net

**Sent**: Monday, August 25, 2008 5:13 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a) crystalcast net

**Subject:** RE: Behind my back...

Yes a visit...

Just cause you have a reason duzn't mean you should let it control you. Couldn't you appreciate dee power dee bog has? It's wut's dee word...Ay-roma puts fear into dee heart of every goblin, as it did you for a time. At least you only put up with smelly stuff, Troink fears for his life from dee queenie rel. TROINK IS NOT IN DEE CASTLE! Troink only passes by to check his e-mail... Troink would live in dee castle were it not for dee fact TOBY! Tattled on me! All troink said was that Toby like a girl, which is pretty normal woodn't you say? Tobes gets upset and tells dee queenie. Troink has undergone humiliation unlike anyother...Troink was dee Sugarplum fairy! Troink hates fairies period, much less those annoying sugar plum ones...

Troink has officially stopped caring... Troink is in to bad of a mood to deal with dee politics... Toby is : Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com Troink knows that e-mail is so stupid...

Hoggle is a strong dwarf/goblin/whats-it and Troink trusts your opinion...

Troink

BUTTONS!

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 25, 2008 6:26 PM

**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Beyond Desperate

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Relisasha

Of course my son won't mind you calling me Mumsie. Besides, if he did it wouldn't really be his decision now, would it?

Fire-centipedes? My dear lady, you are deliciously evil! The idea, execution and cover-up are all brilliant. Of course you will need to tell me any results you find as well as inform me of any other devious plots. Perhaps I can come up with something equally sinister...

Marshel is very much capable of murdering a woman's figure without much effort. Either he doesn't realize what his work can do or he simply doesn't care. Jareth became a little... dare I say it... _pudgy _at one point shortly after Marshel was hired. Let me tell you after all of that exposure to such heavenly sweets it took a great deal of self control to get back down to his original physique. Hopefully Sarah's baked goods don't have the same effect... At least Draconis loves you enough not to mind. Take comfort in that.

I have never heard of a monthly illness like that! Oh dear, that sounds just awful. It seems strange that such a plague could have such curious treatments. It's times like these I'm glad I am Underground.

Do be careful my dear. It wouldn't do you any good to burn down the castle just after you got it to look the way you like!

Take care, my dear, and I look forward to that report!

Love,

_Her Royal Highness_  
**  
Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, August 25, 2008 7:55 PM

**To:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Death by Laughing

To

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest Mumsie,

Well, you are right about that. It isn't Jareth's decision, is it? But I would so hate to make him angry at me. He is quite possessive, after all, of any for whom he has affection (when we were together, he couldn't stand any other males near me, let alone speaking to me; I can only imagine how much worse it will be for Sarah).

Oh... as you see I had to change the subject line to read "Death by Laughing"... that's because I have laughed so hard lately that I have feared I would run out of breath! Apparently the recipient of the fire centipedes et al have quite taken over and made their debut to the fine lady as she was bathing. They dropped from the ceiling -- plop, plop, plop -- right into her steaming bubbles! From what I hear she created quite a ruckus, jumping out of the basin only to skid across the floor when her wet feet encountered the family of hissing cockroaches that Toby was good enough to bring me from Aboveground...

On to phase two... In an effort to slow the expansion of my waistline, I have taken to stashing Marshel's treats in a large vat. In order to disguise the origin of all the sugary confections, Jum Jum and his little moronic friends have smashed them all down into an unidentifiable mass. Right now, they are on their way to the home of our dear friend and will dispense piles of the sticky-sweet goo all over... inside coats of arms and curtain rods, smeared into potted plants and mixed with the soil, and spread thinly under rugs. This will ensure that the nasty visitors will be quite reluctant to leave and difficult to find. And of course, sugar will give them the strength and stamina to mate and produce more disgusting little things... it will be an infestation!

I would LOVE to hear your ideas. Please share them with me, so that I may continue my evil plotting. It does my heart good to have an outlet in which to vent my frustrations and annoyance! Some days I almost forget I'm the Goblin Queen... and it's amazing, but they seem to... _respect _me! Lately they do not mock or mimic me in any way! And... even more amazing, I'm starting to grow a little (the tiniest bit) fond of Jum Jum!

Oh! Divinity, Amara, divinity! I was lamenting recently about my desire for Marshel's desserts. Draconis was, of course, trying to tempt me into letting him bring me something, but I resisted. However, Toby was present, and he said that he could get something from the Aboveground for baking and confection-making that would cut down on caloric value... he promised to bring these items with him next time he comes, claiming that they prepare "almost as tasty as sugar treats". He knows this, because his mother goes on healthy cooking sprees periodically. I cannot wait for Marshel to experiment with this items!

Another reason for the "death by laughter" subject line comes from my attempts to picture Jareth as... as... _pudgy_! Oh, how I wish you had commissioned a portrait whilst he was "pleasingly plump"! I am giggling like a madwoman right now, Amara, I can assure you!

Oh, dear. My vision is growing blurry for my tears so I must end now and try to stop laughing. I haven't been this amused in a very, very long time. Thank you for contributing toward it by telling me that Jareth... that he... Oh! Jareth -- PUDGY!!

All my love,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 9:36 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: From Little Beth

Darling Little Beth,

You must call me simply Jareth now. I am no longer a monarch and it would be improper to refer to me as one. Even if I were, I do not think I would allow you to be the only Williams child who continued to refer to me by title. :-)

I apologize for taking so long to reply to your correspondence. I am afraid that I have not had the most regular access to the internet. Life has been quite busy for me Aboveground, of late. I am sorry that I worried you with my disappearance before. It was an unfortunate necessity.

Your sister and I are quite happy together. I consider myself very fortunate that she cares for me and I am glad that you think that it is nice.

Living Aboveground is very unusual. I do miss my kingdom and my goblins, but I have found many interesting things in the Aboveground to occupy my time. I have even taken a job as a clerk in a bookstore. Do you think that is odd? Once the Goblin King and now a simple shop clerk? I suppose it's rather amusing in some senses...

Unfortunately, there is no way that your biological father will ever remember you. It is the magic of the Labyrinth and it is extraordinarily powerful. Even I, as a Mage, could not change it. Were he to see you now he would not recognize you, and I am certain that he would be quite confused as you look so much like Sarah did as a girl! I know that it is sad for you, but think of it as a kindness for him. Can you imagine how hurt he would be if he remembered that he had an adorable daughter like you and that he lost her through no fault of his own?

Please relay my regards to your parents and thank them for their concern. I would appreciate if you asked them not to speak of my situation, though. I worry that word of my current location could reach Her Most Royal Highness. She has never cared for me and I am not certain that she is content with simply my abdication from the throne.

You and your sister are both similar in that you enjoy playing with my hair. :-)

Warm Regards,

_Jareth_

PS- 'Jerky' is simply dried meat, nothing more. However, Toby thought it very amusing to give me 'Super Spicy Peppered Jerky', without warning me what it was. You really must ask him if he still thought it amusing after my retaliation.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 9:55 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crsystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Dear Rel,

No need to apologize for your lateness in responding as, as you can see, I have not had much access to the internet, either. Though I would wager that your incident was not related to doing everything in your power to avoid your harridan of a landlady. A landlady, by the way, is the woman who lets me my rooms here. On the brighter side, it gives me an excuse to spend more time at my Sarah's home, so I cannot complain too terribly much.

Until she evicts me, that is.

I have noticed lately that, whenever I am around the apartment building, there is a gentleman in a green van watching me. I believe he is attempting to be stealthy about it, but he is failing. I am afraid that I may have raised the woman's suspicions of me enough that she is having me spied upon.

Honestly, most women in the Above have absolutely no pride or dignity, whatsoever.

I am glad to hear that you are settling into the kingdom at least in part, though I honestly say that I will never forgive myself for thrusting it upon you like that. You and Draconis, is it? I am frankly surprised; his kind is usually so superior when it comes to other races. But I am glad for you. Please let him know that if he ever treats you poorly, I will give him a 'karate chop'. :-)

Well, Rella, I have taken a job. This last week I have been employed as a clerk at a small bookstore. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Once I stood as one of the most powerful men in a world; now I sell trash romance novels to women who frequent the store more to stare at me than out of any love of reading. I have, however, managed to increase the income in the store by threefold since Monday, simply be being... pretty.

Bloody stars, I hate this place.

Until next time,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 10:17 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Plans and concerns

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dear Mumsie,

I know that it has been a while since I have written. I apologize for that. Unfortunately, I have found myself the tenant of a woman who seems to have gone from lusting after me to suspecting me of all forms of foul play. I have spent as little time in my rooms as possible, simply to avoid her. I am afraid that this may cause me problems.

Fortunately, it will not remain an issue for too much longer. Sarah and I plan to be married sometime in mid-October. I will, of course, inform you when we have set a formal date. You understand that it will be a very small, private affair, of course. You will come though, won't you?

Speaking of which, Sarah's family is having a bit of a party for Toby and his friends on Wednesday, as they have returned from vacation to their education. I intend to put the plan into action then. It was good to see you again, however briefly, and I thank you for your assistance. You know how I rely upon your judgment in these things.

Rel was right, I really am hopeless.

Have you been keeping yourself occupied, Mumsie? I feel as if all I talk about lately are my own problems. Selfish as always.

I look forward to hearing from you again. I have missed you.

Your son,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crsystalcast com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 10:25 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Dear Jareth,

Ah! Your e-mail popped into my box as soon as I turned on my computer! A lusty landlady, hmm? Sounds hideous. Are women Aboveground really that forward? How vulgar! I cannot imagine how disgraceful they must appear if they throw themselves at men in such a way. Although, I'm quite sure that there are no men quite like you there.

Do be careful, Jareth. You are of a superior race (as you say of Draconis) to those among whom you now dwell, but you are unfamiliar with their ways. Please watch yourself. Perhaps you would be better off performing the 'karate chop' you threaten Draconis with upon the green van 'gentleman'! Oh, Jareth... now I shall worry...

Oh! I've taken to calling Amara Mumsie. I asked her permission, which she joyously gave. I asked her what you might think of it, and she pish-poshed the concern, so there you have it. Like it or not, you must now share Mumsie with me!

Yes. Draconis and me. He is marvelous, Jareth, simply marvelous. In many ways he reminds me of you, but in many other ways he is entirely unique and just... just _Draconis_. I never fancied myself as the type capable of being smitten, but here I am, grinning and blushing like a daft idiot.

A book store... now that would fascinate me. Jareth, you have the opportunity to study the race... history, achievement, failures, revolutions, science, customs, traditions, foods, dialects, geography, astronomy, nature, animals, botany... Oh! How I should love to have access to a _world_ of books I've not yet read! I envy you that, I do.

Jareth. You would not recognize your castle. I am filling my free time with making it over to suit my tastes. The goblins are banned from every place but the throne room, and they are only allowed there with my permission, and there must be a purpose. The gardens are delightful! I only wish that dwarf were here... What's his name? Hedwig? To kill off the bloody fairies. Ugh!

I am keeping busy in... other ways as well. Entertaining myself, you might say. Don't worry, it doesn't (usually) involve fire. Mostly... bugs... insects... creepy, crawly, disgusting multi-legged nasties. Can you even venture a guess? But perhaps you don't want to know. Mumsie knows and is highly amused by it. There! A mystery for you.

Perhaps you have noted that this e-mail sounds positively cheerful compared to my others. Partly that is due to Draconis. But it is also due, in part, to my acceptance of my position. I'm still not thrilled by it, but I am adapting. So please stop saying you will never forgive yourself. I am feeling guilty now, and I am here through no action of my own, so guilt makes no sense for either of us, you see!

I must be off. Troink, a... decent goblin if there is such a thing... has requested an audience, and I am running slightly behind.

Do take care, Jareth. I miss you and so does Mumsie. So do your subjects (and yes, they are still _your_ subjects).

Rella

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, August 25, 2008 10:36 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Goodnight

Precious,

I have spent the last hour or so catching up on all of my missed correspondences. Did you know that your sister wrote me? I was quite touched. Much as I enjoy spending time with you, I really ought to try and take a _few_ minutes when at your house to use your internet. I honestly do not have a very good reason to write you other than the fact that I cannot very well sit at a computer and _not_ do so.

I do not wish to worry you, but I think that it is good that I have been spending as little time here as possible. I believe Valarie is having me watched. I have noticed a gentleman in a van paying me an unusual amount of attention the last few times I have come or gone from the building.

Well, Beloved, it grows late and the incessant rain is making me drowsy. I will see you in the morning when you come to fet... pick me up. (Honestly, it's a perfectly good word) You know... I feel terribly guilty that you are forced to constantly transport me anytime I need go anywhere...

Sweetest dreams,

_J_

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, August 26, 2008 9:45 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Behind my back...

Buttons?? What...?

There ain't no need to shout. You been kicked out for tattling? Because Toby likes a girl? There's more you ain't tellin' me, I bet, if she turned you into a sugar plum fairy!

And I know ya hate fairies, but you coulda at least asked 'em where I was. They would've told ya I was in the Bog. She told me she sent a goblin lookin' for me. I didn't know it was you. I'm surprised at ya, thought you'd have better sense than the rest of them. I'm not sayin' I woulda talked to her, but if she was looking for me, even after I ignored her the first time...

Control me?! The Bog?! Not on your life! Nothin' controls me except me! And it's 'aroma.' And no it aint. Stink is what it is, and that's all it's ever gonna be. I appreciates the power the Bog has...I been dealing with it for years. What I don't want is to have to live in it. How'd you like to try to wash off the muck everyday? I'm gonna stink forever!

So where are you, if you ain't in the castle? Which is still much better than the Bog, no matter what you say. Did they let you back in the Goblin City? You better behave this time. I still say you shouldn't've played that trick on poor Gork. If _I_ still remember, you can bet your tone-deaf singing that he still does...

Thanks for the email for Sarah's brother. Who is this Cluckers, anyway?

If I can get more time from this bubbling Bog and the frenzy that is Didymus and Ludo...

Oh, get this - Ludo met a girl on their adventurin', too, just like him. Her name's Greeta. She's havin' babies pretty soon. So now, instead of one beast that has rock friends, the Labyrinth will have at least half a dozen. That nearly beats the scare factor of the Bog on any day.

...I might contact Toby, see if he can fill in the missin' holes.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

P.S. Even though _you_ aint in the castle, see if you can get the rest of 'em to drive Lady Rel out for good. I know I'm gonna regret makin' Jareth the good guy, but it's the only way.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 26, 2008 10:30am

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Recent Events

Hoggle,

Calm down! Jareth has a lot of control over his magic. I really don't think he would explode like I did. It's not like he's denying that he has it, like I was. He's not suppressing it, he's just not using it. And... don't worry. I think that, in time, I might be able to convince him otherwise on that choice. For the time being, though, I'm respecting his decision.

Hoggle! Jareth is _not_ being a coward!! If you could see what he's going through, what has happened to him, you wouldn't be thinking that way. And, for the record, I _have_ gotten my portals mastered - but I most certainly am not going to use them if you're going to come just to make him feel worse!! I imagine that my world feels an awful lot to him like the Bog does to you - only he chose this. He didn't break any rules, he didn't do anything other than choose not to hurt my family. You tell me, how is that being a coward? Leaving all you know behind for the sake of another? Would you have willingly chosen the Bog to save another? Think about that for a minute.

Yes, I talk to Troink, now and then... though, I haven't for awhile. I am sorry that things are so hard.

Actually, if you must know, Jareth has been doing a _fabulous_ job of living like the rest of us. I know it's hard on him, but he's doing about as good as a person in his position can do. And... he doesn't need a cook. He has me.

Urgh. Okay, so that didn't sound right. Let me rephrase that - I love to cook, so I'm more than happy to make sure he's eating properly. You might think it's crazy, but... I really enjoy it. Cooking for him, that is.

Yes, I am sure, Hoggle. I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone. More than I thought I ever _could_ love anyone. Jareth did not _persuade_ me - how could you think that of me? He's done nothing but insist that I'm better off with someone else. This is _my_ choice, and it isn't one I've made lightly.

I know you don't like Jareth. I didn't, either - as you well know. But things have changed. I know he was cruel and hard to you, and to others. But for all the rotten things he's done, he's suffering now. He's in a world he doesn't understand, a place where he simply can't make much of his life, even if he wanted to, because my world just _can't_ know who he is and where he comes from. He's accosted everywhere he goes by hordes of... people. He draws attention naturally, and yet attention is the last thing he needs. Heck, I can't even give him a haircut that would let him blend in better here, because we have to keep his hair long to hide his ears! I love his ears... they're pointed... but no one has pointed ears in the Aboveground.

And the hardest part... the part that... well, it eats at me. It breaks my heart... I know that he _chose_ this. He gave everything up... just to be near me, because he loves me, too.

Think about this for a bit. Imagine... me. You're my friend, right? What if, the only way you could ever see me, ever even talk to me, communicate with me at all, was to stay in a place _worse _than the Bog. By worse... I don't mean smell. I mean... what if there were creatures there, inhabitants, that pushed you around and gave you trouble? And what if by living there, you knew you would only live for a very short time - only a _fraction_ of what you would live otherwise. Would you sentence yourself to such a life, and to death, for me? I wouldn't ask you to - how could I? But... would you?

And what if you had to make that choice when you were certain that I wouldn't even talk to you. You are sure that I will never speak to you again... would you still make that choice? Just to be near me and maybe - _maybe_ - have the chance to see me, now and then?

That is what Jareth has done. It breaks my heart, knowing that he did this for my sake. He gave everything up, even his own life, for me and my brother. For that, I owe him everything. I don't expect you to like him, and I won't ask you to be nice to him - I think... should you meet him again, he'd actually like it if you treated him as you've always done. But I would ask you to be... civil to him. For me.

You say there are better people I could tie myself to... but there isn't. Whether or not I _could_ be with them, Hoggle, all my life... no one has ever given me such devotion. No one cared. I've been with other men, and they've all treated me like garbage compared to care and attention Jareth so willingly gives me. And none of them, not even the ones I could only ever dream of, were ever able to make me feel so alive. When I'm with him... there is peace. I've never had that before. I love him entirely, completely, and I know in my heart that he and I are supposed to be together.

Like you said. I've got magic like he does, I'm strong like him, so that makes me the same as him. I am his equal. He's my match. My perfect match.

Don't worry - I'm learning to believe in myself. A lifetime of insecurity is hard to overcome... but I'm trying. Thank you, for believing in me.

Love,

Sarah

P.S. Tell me when Greeta has the pups.

P.P.S. I can't _make _Jareth do anything - besides, he gave up his rights, didn't he? So... even if he came back, what right would he have to take up the throne again? Once someone has abdicated, they can't gain their titles back just because they changed their mind. But... you believe in me, right? Well, I believe in you, too. You can handle any thing put before you, and you're braver than you think. Just hang in there... things can only get better, if they can't get any worse. You, Ludo, and Didymus can handle _anything_, if you all stay and work together.

xXx

**From**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, August 26, 2008 11:55 AM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: From Little Beth

Dear Jareth,

Wow. Oh my! Are you sure it is quite proper for me to call you by your given name? I suppose if you tell me to do so, it must be, but it seems so strange! I've always called you King Jareth. I see what you mean, though, about Sarah and Toby calling you by name. They are your students, however, so I thought that was why.

Please don't apologize for not writing to me immediately! Toby and Sarah both told me how much you have to do in your new life. I only hoped that you were safe. I'm pleased to find that you are.

I really do think that it's nice that you and Sarah are in love! Imagine if you were to marry some day. That would make you my brother! Imagine that. :-D But it's still very soon to imagine such things. Never mind me.

I don't think it so very odd that you work in a bookstore. You told me the most wonderful stories when you visited. Maybe you could even write books so other kids can know about all of the wonderful stories you tell.

I suppose you're right about Daddy. It would probably make him very sad to know what my mother did. And it really wasn't his fault that she wished me away. He always helped her and played with me and Sarah and gave us our baths every night. He was a good daddy. He would probably feel terrible if he remembered. (Am I really adorable? Oh my!)

My parents will be very pleased to receive your message, and would never speak of anything to you asked them not to. They are very grateful for the part you played in making us a family, and for the attention you showed to us since then. I am too!

Does Sarah like your hair, too? Toby said she liked your ears! How funny. What's so special about ears??

I must go now. My lunchtime is over and I must finish this before I get caught!!

Best Wishes,

Little Beth

PS- Oh, dear. Spicy, peppered, dried meat? I hope you had plenty of water after that! I will have to ask Toby about the retaliation. Funny that he never mentioned that... Hehehe

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 27, 2008 6:21 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: From Little Beth

Dear Little Beth,

Yes, I am quite certain that you may call me Jareth. Sarah and Toby use my given name, not because they are my students, but because they are my friends, as are you. :-)

I think that I would like very much to have you for a little sister (and you would actually _be_ my little sister, unlike with you and Sarah!). Speaking of which, will you be coming to Toby's party tomorrow? Sarah mentioned that she had invited you.

I am afraid that I have not had a great deal of time for writing, though I am glad to know that you appreciated my stories. I do not know how well they would be accepted by Aboveground children, anyway. Though that is a nice idea.

Yes, Sarah likes my hair and my ears as well. It is like how your mother adores your ears because they are cute and round, which is unusual Underground. Here, my pointed ears are an oddity and Sarah... like them. Quite a bit.

Good luck with your studies and say hello to Fluffers for me.

Your friend,

Jareth

xXx

**From**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 27, 2008 06:32AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Party

Dearest Sarah,

Mama and Papa said I could go to the party!! They said I must return early, though, because I have school tomorrow. There's no summer vacation for me! Not if I'm serious about studying healing.

Mama said I must take a nap after I come home and I must stay with you or Jareth or Toby at all times. I'm so excited. I'm going aboveground! Nick will be so jealous. He always says he's going there when he's grown, but I wonder how he plans to do THAT!

It's too bad about Toby being grounded, but at least I'll see him at the party. That'll be nice. Maybe he can teach me his elfwars game.

Will I have to call Jareth 'Uncle'? I've only just got used to calling him by his name! Oh, dear! I hope I don't make any mistakes. A glamour sounds like fun, but please ask Jareth to make sure Toby doesn't change anything permanently! It would be strange to suddenly look different and be stuck that way.

It will be nice to see Daddy again, even if he doesn't know me.

I have to get ready for school soon, so good-bye for now. :-)

I'm so excited!!

Lots of Love,

Bethany

xXx

**From: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, August 27, 2008 6:38 AM

**To:**XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: From Little Beth

Dear Jareth,

I must write quickly so that I won't be late for school. Mama and Papa agreed to let me attend Toby's party!!

Also, I'm very glad that you would like to have me for a little sister. You would be a very nice older brother. MUCH, MUCH older. Hahaha. To think that in the past few months, I've regained my little sister, a little brother that I never knew about, and now you think it would ne nice to be my brother too! My family is growing quite quickly! I like it. :-)

I would like to say more, but I suppose it must wait until later at the party. Mama is losing her patience...

Your friend,

Little Beth

P.S. Fluffers says hello to you as well. ;-)

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 20, 2008 8:00AM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Sol

Robbie sweetly, I'm really glad you were able to come over last night and were able to talk. I'm sorry you still distrust Gerald, but he really does try to be helpful if I'm in need.

Anyway, after we talked, I email your uncle Sol - he can be so helpful at times as well. I explained the situation to him, leaving out some of the embarrassing parts like the light-hearted flirting, and told him about the lawyer's advice. You will never guess what he told me.

It seems he knows someone on the police force - he's a fishing buddy no less. Sol said he would talk to this friend and ask his advice - unofficially of course, and then he will get back with me to tell me what he has to say.

I have to admit that I owe you and Sol an apology. I thought fishing was a real waste of time, but it seems like I was wrong. I guess on can meet all kinds of interesting people while standing hip deep in the water. Who would have thought it, surely not me. Anyway, I will keep you informed of what he says. For now, he says I should keep a low profile, avoid this tenant as much as possible. He even suggested that I might ask you or someone else I trusted to collect the rent from this tenant. He even said I should avoid contacting him myself, but I should do that through a third person also, if possible.

So, I will try to take his advice. I will try not to meet with the tenant in question, but I must admit I'm still curious about some of the noise the other tenants claim they hear coming from his apartment at times.

Oh, and in case I forgot to tell you last night, I'm very happy that you had such a lovely little vacation, and I'm even happier that you didn't fall over board while out at sea. :-D

Luv Mama

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Wednesday, August 27, 2008 9:17 AM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Recent Events

I been up all night pacin' the floor, as the pups are comin' along, but since everyone is restin' for the moment I took some time to say a few words.

I can't just forgive and forget Jareth, not like you did. Not when he continued to accuse me of hurtin' you and causin' you pain, even after you exploded. Sarah, he said it was all my fault, that I nearly killed you.

He said... "I was busy Aboveground with Sarah, helping and comforting the poor thing after what _you_ did to her. She seemed to be _quite_ understanding of my part in the ordeal, once I explained."

What did he explain, Sarah? That it was all my fault, like he told me? That everythin' that went wrong was because of me? That if I hadn't done 'X', he never would have done 'Y', so by that, he gets no part in the blame? That he never did nothin' wrong?

Then he threatens me by saying he'll send all the goblins into the Bog and cause me all kinds of problems - "As to the goblins, considering what you did to your _friend_, I would almost consider it worth the smell."

He followed that up with - "I have half a mind to use _you_ to plug the Styx, but seeing as you're such a pathetic little waste of space, I doubt you would do much good."

And he tells me never to talk to him again after he gave me Didymus' address. I couldn't get a straight answer.

I_ never_ hurt you on purpose, even when I was mad at you! I spent a lot longer under his bullying and his tongue lashin' than you did. I can't be civil to him if he can't be civil to me.

And another thing... Everybody keeps hintin', but nobody will tell me the truth about why I'm stuck in this place. Especially Jareth. After I first talked to Didymus, I had plans to confront Jareth, but other things got in the way...

I've been in the dark for so long. I gets mad because nobody will tell me nothin'. I been angry and bitter for a long time and I just can't change who I am, just like that.

You're still young, Sarah. I don't know if you can understand. It's not the same.

As far as Jareth abdicatin'... Just because you gave somethin' up, don't always mean it's gone for good and you can't get it back. Both he and her majesty, his mother, came by that post fair and square. I don't think she'd stand for him just up and leavin' like he did, even for you.

Hang in there? You gotta understand, Sarah, that position is bigger and more important than all of us. He can't just leave it up to the Fire Dragon and expect things to work. And he can't stay there with you. He's a fish out of water, like you said. And I don't care what the reason, or how you feel, I'm saying it again - he's hiding.

None of this is reasonable and EVERYBODY knows it. This can't be an all or nothin' situation. There has to be some negotiatin'. No matter how much I don't like him, the Labyrinth can't survive with 'im. He's gotta be there. Ain't there something we can do on this side, to get him back? With all these extra Ludo's runnin' around, I'm sure we can do some persuadin'.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, August 27, 2008 5:47 pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Oy,...

Troink likes buttons, it's a grasp on Troink sense of infantile expressions...

Troink wasn't kicked out, Troink is in hiding from dee queenie rel,  
dee boy tattled. Troink is anti-fairy, you know that... Troink hates dee  
buggers. Better sense? Troink thought dee lady knew where you were  
until Troink got dee e-mail...Troink freaked when Troink heard you were  
missing, Troink thought you may have gone back to your home-it's all  
so confusing.

Look, dee more you complain dee worse it gets...Nothing is what it  
seems, Dee Bog seems to be a hellish place...so that means it's not...

Besides Troink is SO tired of hearing about dee bog...

Now where was Troink? Hmm Troink has been through a lot dee past  
couple of days. Troink was stuck in dee oubliette with dee water trap  
an sharks...not. Fun. In. any. Sense. Of. The. Word. Troink had to dodge  
fireballs from another trap...it was a doppelganger that turned into dee  
queenie rel... Worst hour of Troinks life...

Troink then found a place worse then dee bog, you know the secret  
punishment dee kingy organized? Ohhh it's awful. Troink will obey dee  
kingy in anyway possible. He recreated the most horrible, Vile evil  
thing this world will ever see...

Build-a-bear!

If you contact toby, remember dee Goblin love song and give him a  
verse... Toby&maggie, or Sarah&Jareth, Troink isn't sure which'll annoy  
him more.

Troink  
Dee goblin adventurerer who found dee king's secret punishment...

PS; Troink will try dee best he can, but Troink has had a rough couple of days...

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FaeriesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**James **- LadyVampyre666

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- FaeriesMidwife

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 28, 2008 11:42 am

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Oy,...

_Look, dee more you complain dee worse it gets...Nothing is what it seems, Dee Bog seems to be a hellish place...so that means it's not..._

I hate to destroy your sense of logic, Troink, but this is the one place that defies the rules. Just like his majesty. Whatever you heard, whatever you seen, it's much WORSE when you gotta live here. There ain't a pretty side to this place. Anywhere.

I think I actually feel sorry for you. There are just some oubliettes that _I_ don't even go to, and I think you found some of the worse. Just be glad you didn't fall into 'Tickle-Me' oubliette. I never seen anyone escape from there; it's the one place you can actually die from laughin'. Or screamin'. They all end up screamin', in the end.

Think of it this way, Troink. Now that you know, you can stop the rest of the goblins from fallin' in. The less bodies I gotta drag out of them things, the better. My old jobs didn't stop just 'cause I got put in the Bog. Oh, no, that would be too nice of Jareth. Now I have _two_ jobs to do, so the less time I spend doin' it all, the better.

...Build-a-bear...?

Now I ask you, how can you _build_ a bear? Is this some new plan for a new army? I wouldn't past any of them Fae - gettin' their kicks from makin' the old army build the new one. Secret punishment, my toe warts! You better hope that ain't part of no one's plans. You goblins won't survive on the outside if they kick you all out of the Labyrinth.

Toby & Maggie? Goblin love song? Ah...I see. You teased him, he got mad, and you paid the price. So, _why _is it that you're mad at _him_? Probably serves you right, your punishment. I bet you started it. You goblins're always causin' trouble where there don't need to be.

Everythin' you goblins can do to kick out Lady Rel will help. Since I'm the one pushin' ya to do this, you can tell them it's all my fault, if they catch you.

_sigh_

If we have to, me and Didymus with Ludo and his new family can take over for a while. I don't want to, but being as we are the most involved in this, we'll do what we gotta do.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

‑­

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 28, 2008 3:20 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Rel,

It has taken me a while to respond to this email as, I am afraid, I had to restrain myself from saying something harsh. Really, Your Majesty, when will you learn to consider before you speak?

I said that dragons, as a whole, tend to consider themselves superior to all others. Clearly Draconis does not feel that way, or he would not associate so closely with you. On a similar note, how would you feel to learn that one of Draconis's friends had warned him against associating with you because you are of an inferior race?

I do not believe that humans are inferior, Rel, and you have insulted my betrothed by saying as much.

The bookstore would be nice, had I time to enjoy the wares. Unfortunately, most of my day is spent fending off the customers. Yes, human women can be quite forward. They are rather more liberated than Fae women and are willing to go after what they want. Whether what they want wants them back or not. :-\

You... have banned the goblins from the castle? I suppose that is your prerogative...

Rel, I worry for you. You may be the Goblin Queen now, but you have interacted very little with the High Court. You have some little support through your father, but when it all comes down to it, you are basically an unknown to them. Well, that's not true. They probably know of at least the rumors of your temper.

My point is, Rel, that you would do well to keep your head down and concentrate on being the best Goblin Queen you can, whether you like the position or not. If Perron has proper motivation (and I do _not_ want to know what you were doing with those insects), he can do far worse than force you from the throne.

I only say this because I am concerned for you. Remember the power of the fire you are so fond of playing with.

Yours,

Jareth

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, August 28, 2008 6:47pm

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Apology

Rel,

Urgh. Apology accepted. You know, I really haven't had interaction with many Fae for very long, but in the time that I've know - really known - Jareth, then talking a bit with Amara, and now knowing a little of you, I have come to a conclusion: all Fae must have the innate ability to make me feel like an absolute and complete _heel_.

... I owe you an apology as well. Probably more so.

Okay, so yeah, I was peeved at your email when you first sent it to me. I'll tell you straight forwardly that it wasn't necessarily your lashing out that pushed my buttons - it was two things. One, you pointed out my 'short-comings'. Two, you were... harsh on Jareth. For the first, I am quite aware that I'm inadequate in my magic skills and that I'm a pretty clumsy and pathetic waste of space most of the time, but having it pointed out to you by someone else is never easy to swallow. And... as for the second... well, flatly, I'm overly sensitive where Jareth is concerned. Hearing you speak so highly of your Draconis, I'm sure you know what I mean by that.

Still, those things aside, I should have responded to your email sooner. I'm sorry. I was being a moody jerk and putting it off.

Also... it's hard on me, knowing... that you and Jareth were once so close. If you couldn't quite tell, I don't really think that I, myself, am all that special. I don't care what others say about me, I never see myself as more than just plain _Sarah_. Old habits die hard, and all that, so... you have been a bit of a sore spot on my self-esteem. Not intentionally, but... yeah.

But, again, that doesn't excuse me. I'm sorry for being rude.

I know how you feel about people not taking the time to get to know you. Most people here think I'm strange. I've always been odd, by Aboveground standards. My friend Susan (who would kill you if you called her anything other than just Sue) disagrees. But, she's a rare kind who has the ability and imagination to believe in magical things, and therefore never thought little of me for being such a hopeless dreamer. Most everyone else did. Now... well, I suppose I have friends, but... only a few that are close to me. The others are more like people I've earned favors from, or... well, goblins. And a few other Underground people, too.

Oh, blah, blah, blah, who says you're intruding on my time? You're not talking to me while I'm trying to eat my dinner or shower or something. It's email. And... well, as you can tell, I get to my emails when I feel like it, so you're welcome to email me anytime. :-P

Do me one favor, though. I'm so serious about this. Don't be so... self-deprecating. I already have one moody Fae on my hands, I don't think I can handle two. ;-)

Contention? Between Jareth and I? _Pfft_. I don't mind if you contact him at all... in fact, I'd appreciate it if you would. He misses you, and is convinced that you'll hate him forever for what he did. The more you contact him, the happier he'll be, I'm thinking - and that is most definitely fine with me.

And... I'm trying to take care of Jareth. I'm doing my best. I owe him so much... I can't bear to see him unhappy. I know what he gave up, and how hard all this is for him. I can't make him feel any differently about himself - he has his own agency to feel as he chooses - but... I do swear to you that I will do what I can.

Now... why not tell me about your Draconis? I could stand to hear some girly-gushings. :-)

Sleepily,

Sarah Williams

P.S. I feel the need to apologize a bit about... eh, my tone, I guess. Yesterday was a rough day, and I think I got one hour of sleep last night, so I believe my head is quite fuzzy today. I don't quite feel myself today.

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Thursday, August 28, 2008 10:49 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Re: Plans and concerns

To

_Jareth_

My darling son,

Please forgive me for not writing to you sooner. You should be happy to know that I have in fact been quite busy. I'm currently back home again as I went for a little visit that turned out to be most enjoyable. Yes, most enjoyable indeed... But enough of me, let's discuss the both of you!

It would be most tragic if you were forced from your home yet again for foolish reasons completely out of your control. Why can't anyone just leave you be?

Of _course_ I'm coming to the wedding you silly-minded boy! You should know best how much I've prodded you to get to this point and mad trolls couldn't keep me away. I've waited too long for you to find love to miss it. It can be any day you like and I will be there. Will I get to meet Sarah before this occasion?

My judgment? You picked from the heart and that is why she will love it, not through any suggestion I might have made. I'm just so glad that I could help you. I believe you made a very fine choice and she will be most pleased.

Sigh! You are _not_ hopeless! You should write Relisasha again, though. She is in the highest spirits I believe I've ever seen her. She's embracing her ability to make decisions as Queen, she's found love and she's even befriending a goblin! I think at this point you could really do no wrong.

I'm always happy to hear from you, Jareth. Take care of yourself and good luck with your living arrangement and Sarah's family. Remember, no matter what, I'm still proud of you.

Love always,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Thursday, August 28, 2008 11:34 PM

**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Death by Laughing

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Dearest Relisasha,

I am so happy to find you in such a good mood, my dear. I apologize for not writing back as quickly as you probably would have liked but I've been away from home for the last two days. You see, it's been quite some time since I've seen High King Perron and I have really been meaning to drop by ever since Jareth exiled himself. Of course I do still have the man's respect so there was no hostility when I arrived. To those in the castle it appeared that I was there to meet with old friends and attempt to plead Jareth's case. I never did expect to succeed but I couldn't _not_ try.

I noticed a lot of your handiwork when I arrived and it took quite a bit of discipline to not burst into hysterics. But it seemed perfectly reasonable that I had a purpose for being there, not a thing to be suspicious about. Of course I would have liked to have just had the sea sweep in and wash out all the filth but that would have been far too noticeable. It took a great deal of willpower but I kept my mischief to a smaller scale. Really, I could have been more creative (what I did was mere child splay) but it was fun all the same. Now, with the delay I placed on my little spells this all should begin in approximately two days as I did not want to be still on the premises and thus suspect.

The first idea came to me from an Aboveground playwright from a little while back. A strange little man, but at times quite useful. It will all begin with Chenea being plagued with a mark on her palm. Nothing too clever but she will be the only one who can see it. She will scrub at it with all her might and attempt to find assistance from those around her only to find that they can be of no help to her. Within a few hours she will discover that whenever she opens her mouth to speak she will hear the faintest squeal in her ears. Over time it will raise in volume and pitch to a point where she will be in a complete panic but unable to tell anyone of her plight. No doubt she will deem herself unwell and retire for the evening. A male servant was only so very kind to help me locate her quarters where I could cast this last spell. No worries, child, he was so giddy over speaking to me that there is no doubt in my mind that he has no clue what I did. Every time the dear lady closes her eyes to sleep she will feel the occasional tiny drop of water upon her head. Of course she will spring up to find the leak but there will be none to be found. So there will be no sleep for the dear either.

Really miniscule ideas, I know, but it is the opinion of those around her I am most concerned with. I want everyone in the kingdom to begin questioning the girl's sanity. I would be thrilled to have the High King doubt her mental capacity to rule. The spells will continue unless I revoke them and I'm not entirely certain when I want that to be. I can build on them or make modifications easily and now that I've seen much of the layout of the castle myself I doubt I will have to ever get that close again. Mess with those I love and I will have you wishing to dig out your own brain with a stick!

Your schemes are simply diabolical. I knew I had good reason to love you. I'm quite happy to know you are doing so well. Could you have seen yourself like this even a couple weeks ago? Good luck with your plotting and Marshel's experimentations. I'm pleased I could bring you some amusement with my incriminating stories of my son as well. Continue on with this cheerful attitude and all will be well.

With love,

**  
**_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, August 29, 2008 7:55 AM

**To:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Death by Laughing

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

Oh, Mumsie...

How glad I am to hear from you! This is the first I've checked my e-mail all day today. I've not had time; things have been terrible. All was going so well but I fear I was riding on a false wave of hope and happiness. Now all is lost and ruined and I feel utterly crushed.

You see... I was upset this morning, and Draconis implied, rather snidely, that I took too much to heart. I attempted to make him understand my point of view. I knew he wouldn't agree but I needed him to understand, do you see? But he was having none of it. I am afraid that I have chased him off... just as I did your son and all the others. I am not fit nor do I deserve to have a man in my life. Draconis flew off in a fit and has not returned.

What started it all was that I overheard some of the goblins singing terrible songs about me and laughing riotously. This, after I thought I was finally establishing control and gaining respect! It was a great blow, Amara.

And then... before opening your e-mail, I opened one from Jareth. He is livid with me, Mumsie. I must have said something insulting in my last e-mail to him, though I am sure it was unintentional, and he said I do not think before I speak, and that I had insulted his Sarah. I want nothing more than to befriend the girl, and now I am certain never to do so! So I shall be denied all manner of friendship and intimacy because I am an overly sensitive, temperamental, unthinking chit of a girl. What right, then, do I have to serve as queen? If I am so unworthy as Draconis and Jareth think, I should be removed from the throne before I cause a war with my unthinking words and my fiery temper.

I am a wretched thing, Mumsie. I was barely able even to crack a smile at your wonderful and ingenious tricks upon Chenea. You are far more clever and subtle than I. What did I do? Sent over insects and delectables. Pah!

Please do not scold me for being so down, Mumsie, I couldn't take it. I know how I must sound but the fact of the matter is I simply don't care. I need to wallow in self-pity for a while; I've lost Draconis and I've lost Jareth. Please don't be so disappointed in me that you write me off, too.

A very lost...

Relisasha

(Forgive the lack of titles; I'm not feeling it at the moment)

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, August 29, 2008 8:00 am

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Oy,...

You know what? You are too negative right now... Troink knows that you have a reason (excuse!) but that don't matter. And you know what else? Your face doesn't have a pretty side!

Really feel sorry for Troink? uhhh Troink almost fell into that one... Troink watched a chicken fall in... those were dee most odd sounds troink ever heard.

So is that why certain parts of dee labyrinth smell of dee bog?

Build-a-bear is evil...you don't want to know...

Now if they wanted a new army, why haven't they tried to ally themselves with dee bugbears? They are bigger, stronger stupid (even for goblins) and they can't do math, if anything Dee bugbears'd pay fae to work...

Oh don't you start to... if one more person takes that's accursed boys side Troink is going to kill himself...or move aboveground and become one of those polty-thingies...

Really? you would get all dee blame...it's tempting. Oh bog it Troink'll fo it...

Now why is you heart set on gettin rid of dee queenie rel? She actually likes you some, well aside from dee smell.

Troink,  
Still in hiding...

xXx

**From:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, August 29, 2008 11:51 AM

**To:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: Oy,...

You, Troink...

I'm gonna bite my tongue. You're the one tie I have to the castle right now and I ain't gonna mess that up.

And I never said nothin' about me face havin' a pretty side. I ain't got a pretty side.

Yes, Troink, really feel sorry. And thinkin' about that chicken makes me cringe. I had to rescue one outta the Bog whirpool. It was no pretty picture.

As far as other parts of the Labyrinth smellin' like the Bog - that would be those of your group that gets stuck in here or kicked in here by his majesty. Panic they do and run off like their tails're on fire once they get out. I keep tellin' 'em not to run, that there's a way to wash off the muck, but they don't listen and drag it all over the place. Maybe you can help with that.

I don't know about the bugbears. I don't try to know. You said it was build-a-bear and that's the only reason I know that you'd want to 'build' one - to make an army.

Troink, I'm not taking nobody's side over the other. I can't afford too now. I hoped you learned that human children are sensitive to everythin', more than goblins, and they take everythin' the wrong way. If he got mad over that love song you made up, you made him feel bad or embarrassed him. That's why he did what he did. Don't ignore the kid just because he's human. That's not nice. We needs them in this place.

What? Lady Rel likes me, a little? Why would she do that? I don't know her _that_ well and she don't know me.

...

That gives me an idea. I'm gonna talk to Didymus. And maybe I _will _talk to that boy. I can help you and help me. Right now, we need all we can get.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From: **JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 1:12 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **The Party

Sarah,

I know we parted on bad terms, but I want to make sure that you understand what you're getting into. You claim you've known him for awhile now, but we've never heard you speak of him until Toby's party. You are so young, you have so much of your life ahead of you. Why throw it all away on a silly whim? I've said it before, I'll say it again; You do not know him well enough for this kind of decision and are simply not old enough to comprehend exactly what it all means.

It's all very sudden and I doubt you have thought this through as properly as you believe. I do not doubt your passion for him, but the first time we met him you were so adamant he was nothing more than a friend, and now suddenly you're _engaged_? It isn't right, nor is it sensible.

I hope that you will take heed of my warnings before you do anything rash and find yourself biting off more than you can chew and it all ends in heartbreak.

Love,

Your father

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast net

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 5:08 PM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **an idea?

Troink appreciates dee fact that you concede for troink's benefit, you are a good friend. Troink only wishes to be the same.

Ah. Sorry about that but compared to dee goblins...your sides are pretty handsome.

Yikes...Troink is self-sacrificing but that's pushing it.

Ah Troink will sniff em out... Pun, hee hee hee

Build-a-bear...trust Troink on this YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

They take goblins and make them create...things...

Troink figured dee boy wouldn't have reacted so bad. Besides Troink is a GOBLIN can you honestly blame Troink? You cannot be angry at something because of it's nature...

She respects you, not like Sarah and Jareth like... but yeah like.

Oooh a plan... Troink's all ears...

Troink

Still in dee Jareth costume in protestation of dee queenie Rel...

And still in hiding...

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, August 29, 2008 6:22 PM

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: an idea?

Huh. Respect? Really?

There's not many who say they respect ol' Hoggle, here, but I think that's good news.

I won't spoil any plans just yet. I'll let you know soon as I have an idea it's gonna work. We might need you.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, August 29, 2008 6:51 PM

**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Death by Laughing

To  
_  
Her Royal Majesty  
_**  
The Goblin Queen**

My dear lady,

Oh, good gracious, why does it seem that whenever things go well they turn sour?

You've just had your first fight. Every couple has one and unfortunately it won't be your last. It's getting beyond that fight that makes a relationship. Anyone can handle good times but the hard ones prove that what you have is substantial. If he truly loves you he will come back and you both will be all the stronger for it. Let him cool off and don't lose hope. There's no use dreading something that might not happen.

Goblins are goblins, dear heart. You have just begun your rule and have not quite established your place in their eyes. Jareth would never tolerate that behavior and if you want their respect you need to show that you won't either. That's not to say that every once in a while they won't act up, it's simply in their nature to do so. In time they will see that you do what's best for them and you will have their loyalty. Remember, change is hard for everyone, snot-faced hellions included.

That brings me to my next point: Jareth is Jareth. sigh! There are times I don't know what to do with that boy... Sometimes there is no telling what will set that temper of his off. I'm certain you said nothing to earn that sort of treatment. I think that he forgets his place, that you've taken his burden while having the grace to not despise him for it. He owes you a great deal, Relisasha. I will try to see what I can figure out in regards to what brought this about.

Yes, you sent over insects and sweets and I was astounded by your ingenuity. You've nearly crippled the castle with the little nasties and assured that they will be around to stay. I doubt anyone will ever get rid of them all. You thought out every scenario and made the execution of your scheme appear to be just an inconvenience of nature, ensuring the safety of the Goblin Kingdom. And your greatest achievement, lest you forget, is that you got goblins... _GOBLINS _to organize! It was far more elaborate than any other prank I could imagine. It's simple to walk in and take care of the deed yourself but to orchestrate those empty-headed swine from a distance is a feat all its own. I'm amazed by what you did and I had to wrack my brain to fabricate something to compare. Be proud of yourself, my dear, as you have every right to be.

Darling, I could never be disappointed in you. You've excelled far better than I had hoped and deserve the title you now hold. I will do my best to see what I can do about those Aboveground and you keep your hopes up for those under, alright? We can get you beyond this but only if you don't give up.

Wishing you well,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 7:10 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **RE: Plans and Concerns

To

_Her Royal Majesty_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Gods but I miss you, Mumsie.

The plan did not go as well as I might have hoped. Well... that is not completely true. Sarah, at least, was happy. I suppose that is really all that matters, in the end.

As I had intended, I waited until the party was coming to a close, the children playing and the adults chatting on the back patio. Toby's mother made a very fortuitous comment about the joys of having a partner, in reference to my Sarah's father, of course. I turned to my Sarah and said that I had never truly believed that I would find someone whom I could think of in such a way.

You should have seen her eyes go wide when my words sunk in, Mumsie. It was adorable.

I ran my fingers along her cheek and softly told her that I know that we have not been together very long, as these things go- I did not mention it, of course, but especially by Fae standards! Then I told her that, despite that, I could not imagine ever loving anyone like I love her. I told her that I cannot exist without her. That she is my world...

I know that I had intended this so that her parents could witness and, hopefully, at least begin to comprehend the depth of our feelings, but I admit that, by this point, I was completely oblivious to everything but my Sarah. She was staring at me those phenomenal green eyes growing wet and her breath coming in hitches. She said those musical words, "I love you, too."

...Oh Mumsie, you would be so terribly amused to see how completely worthless I become when she says those words. Somehow, though, I managed to take Great-Nana's ring from my pocket and get to my knee (apparently, in her culture, it is traditional for the man proposing to do so kneeling). I'm not certain _how_ I managed the words, but I asked her to be my wife.

Ha! You would laugh at how nervous I was, especially considering that she had already _agreed_ to marry me.

She started to cry and I could feel everyone there staring at us, but nothing mattered. Not until she whispered her assent and I could breathe again. Then the ring was on her finger and she was kissing me with her hands on the sides of my face and...

...Did I mention that she makes me utterly useless, Mumsie? Oh, you will adore her.

Unfortunately, though, her parents were not as accepting as I had hoped. I suppose I should have expected as much. After all, they do not even know me well enough that I could take their rejection personally. It would seem that I am spoiled in you, Mumsie, that you are so willing to accept my Sarah, even before meeting her.

The worst to react, though, was Toby. He threw dirt at me and then would not speak to anyone. That was particularly difficult on Sarah. He is young. I believe he currently feels that I am stealing away his sister. I believe that he will come around. In the meantime, I have elected to give him some space.

As to meeting Sarah before the wedding... I wonder if you would like to come and visit us sometime next week? In fact, due to some holiday I do not understand, neither of us have work on Monday. Sarah would like to make supper for you. She can give you her thoughts about the wedding herself. For the most part, I leave this to her, only because I will be thrilled with whatever she chooses.

...and because I know little bordering on nothing about the traditions of marriage Above.

Though I would ask that you broach the subject of her dress delicately. She is rather sensitive about it at the moment. I have tried to engage her and encourage her (you know that she could wear a rag and I would think her the most beautiful creature in existence), but she seems to be shutting down about the subject. Perhaps you can spark some excitement for her.

Please let me know if Monday will be acceptable. I would love to see you.

Your son,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 7:12 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Damage control

To

_Jareth_

My boy,

I have just received a rather distraught message from the Goblin Queen who seems quite frantic to find out how she wronged you so that she may hopefully remedy it. I do not like the idea of _any_ of those I love being upset. I also don't like having to play the part of mediator time and again but I want to do what I can to restore peace. She wants your friendship, Jareth and at least at one point had hoped to have Sarah's as well. Would you be so kind as to elaborate on what sparked that temper of yours?

Oh, and another thought: With the wedding coming so quickly who is doing the planning? Does the dear even have anything to wear? If you'd like I would love to lend my assistance. At least then I could maybe get to know the woman my son is committing his life to.

Hoping all is well,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 7:33 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Damage Control

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Mumsie,

What a lovely email to find in my box after sending you that last heartfelt correspondence.

If the tone of Rel's email to you was _anything_ like the one to me, you will know that she is throwing herself a pity party fit for the queen she now is. I only told her that she had insulted my Sarah's race and therefore my Sarah herself and asked her to please _think_ before she spoke. I showed my Sarah what I had sent and, even tenderhearted thing that she is, she agreed that I was quite restrained in my comments.

I even refrained from commenting on the fact that she has _exiled_ the goblins from the castle. Next thing you know they will be pushed from the city- the _Goblin City_- and the bloody kingdom itself! Annoying little wretches they may be, but she will _never_ be a decent Goblin Queen if she does not associate with them. No wonder they do not respect her. All she attempts to earn from them is _fear_.

And lastly, I told her I was concerned because I got the inkling that she may be attempting to form some sort of retaliation against Chenea. I hope, Mumsie, that you are not encouraging her in this. You know what that dreadful woman did to me, and I never acted against her directly. Needless to say, I do _not_ want to see that happen to my friend- or mother!

I have not responded to her entirely whiny email, nor will I until I can do so without berating her. I know that she is having difficulties with the goblins and her Draconis- but I will not deal with her if all she is going to do is act the pathetic victim. I am perfectly happy to comfort her when she is hurt or upset, but her attitude in the email went too far.

I do wish that you would ask my side for once, before assuming that I acted maliciously.

I believe that I touched on the rest of your questions in my previous email.

Still hoping to see you Monday,

Jareth

xXx

**From: **RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, August 29, 2008 10:33 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **RE: Plans and Concerns

To

_Jareth_

My dear son,

Rather than send two messages I shall endeavor to address both at once. Hopefully I will not miss anything or lead to confusion.

I'm glad that at least Sarah seemed pleased with how the evening turned out. I had my hopes but never in all my years as your mother had I expected to see you so softened by a woman. How could I not love her instantly? Her parents and Tobias will have to warm to the idea of your wedding eventually. Did you ever think that he might be afraid of losing his companion as well as his sister? He will realize soon enough that there couldn't have been a better outcome.

You will have to forgive me in my assumptions with Relisasha. You must admit that the both of you are quite temperamental and it's difficult to ascertain who sets of whom. I know she told me nothing insulting in regards to the members of the Aboveground race so I'm quite shocked. Indeed, she insists on wallowing in self pity and I made my attempts to address that. Can't have a Queen sniveling to the point where she cannot function, can we? She gave me the impression that she was actually warming to her role. She even stated that she had become rather (yes, she said it) _fond_ of a few of her subjects, naming specifically Troink. I hadn't a clue that she had banished them from anywhere, let alone the kingdom itself. They had behaved rather poorly and had harmed her pride but when I said she couldn't tolerate such lack of respect I certainly didn't mean for her to simply send the buggers away. I will have to ask. She must learn that respect works in both directions or it will be her downfall.

No, of course I wouldn't condone such things being done to the High King's niece. Not so long as there is the risk of retaliation on the Goblin Kingdom.

I commend you for having the good sense to refrain from writing her until things settle a little. I'm sure her greatest stress is the disappearance of Draconis. Once that cools I'm certain that she will begin to handle her situation better.

Monday sounds splendid. I'm not certain of Aboveground traditions either but weddings are a woman's business no matter the location. Of course I will be nothing but respectful in regards to any of her wishes especially the dress. After all, this is her day to do with as she likes. I am nearly giddy with the thought of finally meeting her. The joyous reason for it makes it all the better.

Send Sarah my love,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, August 29, 2008 10:45 PM

**To:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Death by Laughing

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritis of the Goblins**

Amara

Dearest Mumsie,

Sour is a good word for it. Draconis returned, but he has not spoken to me. I attempted to apologize but it was to no avail. I do believe that I shall refrain from attempting to nurture any new relationships in future; I cannot keep the ones I already have. Still, I cannot help but feel incredibly hurt and angry at both Draconis and Jareth. I am doing the best I possibly can and frankly I'm amazed that I haven't incinerated myself yet.

Perhaps this first fight with Draconis will be my last. I see no hope of reconciliation, for even if he decides to speak to me, I may no longer be of a mind to speak to him. I'm feeling very self-destructive, you see. This morning I... well, I burned my own finger, quite badly. And of course as I injured myself with my own magic, the healing will be slow and tedious. I can barely type for the pain...

Goblins are, indeed, goblins. I had one tell me today that I am not Jareth (big revelation there), that I am not a good queen (which was so enlightening for me; here I thought I was up for the nomination of some kind of royality award), and that I am "very, very mean" (again, you would think they could tell me something I am unaware of). I... I erm... gave him a terrible case of "ginormous electric-blue itchy warts", which as you probably guessed, was inspired by Toby on one of his visits. He has this remarkable ability to come up with the most disgusting imaginary ailments. I was tempted to cast the same malady upon Draconis but could not stand the idea of marring his perfect body.

Yes. Jareth is Jareth, which is such a pity, to use his own phrase. But if I did, even inadvertently, offend his precious Sarah, then I must pay the price. I'm sorry, Amara, but the more I think about it the angrier I get. As you said, he passed this burden onto me without so much as a "By the way, Rel..." and now I'm expected to bear it with dignity and aplomb! And I cannot simply abdicate as it could possibly start a war!

Thank you for your kind words about my bug parade. I really was quite... _proud _of the goblins for their stealth and ingenuity. Honestly, I could not have hoped for it to be as successful as it was, and still is. I am certain that Chenea is going absolutely crazy, especially with your added tortures!

Thank you too for stating what I _so_ needed to hear. I think right now you are the only person in the Underground (as well as Aboveground!) who does not despise me! I truly appreciate your support and encouragement, without which I would have long ago lay down, kicked my feet and said I was through.

Until next time,

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Rel

xXx

**From:** ImbecilicSubject1(a)crstalcast com

**Sent: **Saturday, August 30, 2008 7:30 AM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: an idea?

Of course, Hoggle...you are a very respectable...guy?

Don't take this the wrong way but what are you?

Troink thinks a lot more respect you then you think.

Troink will await whatever ideas you have...

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Saturday, August 30, 2008 8:05 PM

**To**: flyfising4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Sol

Robbie Sweetie, I haven't heard back from you, I hope you are okay. Please email me as soon as possible.

Your uncle Sol said that his friend would be willing to help discuss what I should do about this tenant who does not seem quite what he appears to be. I have emailed him back and asked if I could meet with this friend of his - unofficially of course. Maybe if we talk about what I know, what I've heard, and other information I do and do not have about this man, then maybe your uncle's fishing police friend can offer some suggestions. I have asked if we could meet at Sol's house for now, no since in making any of my other tenants uncomfortable with having the police around right now.

Anyway, I'm waiting to hear back from Sol. If he can set a day, time, and place for this meeting, would you want to go along with me to talk to the guy? Just let me know, but please do it quickly. I don't know when Sol will set the meeting for and if you have a time that will work better than another, I will need to let your uncle know as quickly as possible.

Please email me back. I haven't heard anything from you and I'm a little worried.

All my luv - Mama

xXx

**From:** RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Sunday, August 31, 2008 11:18 PM

**To:** FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** Re: Death by Laughing

_Her Royal Majesty_

**The Goblin Queen**

Dearest Relisasha,

My dear, you have no reason to not speak to Draconis. He has come back and that is a start. The last time you wrote you were frantic to have him back but now it doesn't seem good enough. One step at a time, Relisasha. Be grateful he came back this quickly. Conversation will inevitably resume before long.

You must calm yourself, darling! Catching yourself on fire does you or the kingdom absolutely no good. Besides, how will you be able to move beyond these trials if you are not in the correct frame of mind?

What have you done to make them believe you to be "mean"? Well, besides the warts of course (which I hate to chide you but _that_ little trick did nothing to help your case). In your venture to clean up the kingdom did you leave them completely out of your considerations? I would love nothing more than to find those little horrors completely in the wrong I'm afraid I have to wonder how they came to this conclusion. Jareth wasn't necessarily the kindest of kings at times (finding kicking them into the bog without hitting the window frame to be rather amusing) but they still adore him. As much as you didn't wish for this role you are Queen and the sole responsibility of any ruler is to care for their subjects. Just something to consider.

Jareth... Well, we'll _both_ have to work on that situation together, won't we?

From what little I've heard the poor girl has been confined to her chambers and despite all investigations to find what could be plaguing her there is nothing conclusive. It seems that Jareth made the assumption that you might attempt something of the sort and that I might condone it. As of yet he does not know the details of your prank or any involvement at all on my part. I don't know if I will ever reveal my hand in this to anyone besides you. I'm having far too much fun to give it up just yet.

My dear child, I doubt anyone could ever truly despise you.

Hoping for peace again,

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritis of the Goblins**

Amara

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Monday, September 1, 2008 4:03 PM

**To:** ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject:** RE: Sol

Mama:

Sorry for not getting back sooner. I was busy with a friend all weekend and then early to work this morning.

I'm glad that you spoke to Uncle Sol and that he is directing you to the authorities. I trust Uncle Sol--any friend of his is most likely of high caliber. If you want me to be there, I'll be there for you, Mama. I get off from work at 2 PM everyday, so anytime after that is fine, but try not to arrange the appointment for Friday. I, ummmm, have a standing date.

Love you right back;

Your boo-boo

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Monday, September 1, 2008 9:52 PM

**To:** FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** Beastie Pups

My Dear Lady,

Forgive me for not writing to you for so long. Things have been a bit hectic around here lately, I am afraid. However, I have glad tidings to relay - Ludo is a father, several times over!

The tale is both heartwarming and harrowing. Never have I heard of a two-week long labor, but Greeta was laboring at least that long. All told, by the time she was ready to deliver, she was at least eight feet in diameter at the widest part of her belly! It was difficult to ascertain, because said belly was rather... bumpy, and those bumps were continually moving and shifting.

We were awakened one night to a terribly piteous (and frightening) howl. It must have shaken the very walls of the Labyrinth, my Lady. Ludo sprang into action; their kind must instinctively know what to do, because he summoned a bed of rocks, upon which he carefully settled Greeta, who was sweating profusely. Hoggle and I had the dubious honor of wringing out her drenched fur.

She remained on that bed of rocks for over fifteen days, sweating and needing her every need attended to day and night. The amount of food she consumed, my Lady, would have kept a farm full of bovine happy for months. We had to gather brownroot, Bogberries and bark from trees of the forest by the bushel! All the while, she moaned and wailed between bites. When we weren't gathering food, we were wringing out her fur, saving the water in pots. We also filled pots from a nearby water source (_not_ the bog). None of slept much at all. Ludo refused to leave her side, but you should have heard him! He murmured consoling words to her in a language I did not understand... but Lady Sarah, it was apparent that he speaks fluently and eloquently in that language, as does she! I was baffled and so was Hoggle, and as we stared at him that first evening, he glanced up at us and winked, as if to say he knew exactly what we were thinking!

I will skip forward to last night. Ludo and Greeta had been conversing rather heatedly when Hoggle and I returned with armloads of bitters and greens, a frequent craving the little... er, the large lady had. When we approached, Ludo simply said, "It's time."

We dropped the food and asked what we needed to do. Ludo replied, "big leaves." We went in search and brought as many as we could, laying them at his feet. By this time, something remarkable had occurred. Greeta's belly was literally peeled back, exposing an opague, writhing pouch! Ludo carefully inserted his forefinger and gently tore the pouch open, and began pulling out wet, orange, mucus-covered furballs. He indicated the leaves, which we held up, and he placed the bundles into our waiting arms.

"Water," he said, and we hurried to access the pots of water we had been storing up for this very occasion. We cleaned up the mini-beasts and began bringing them back to lay them beside their mother. All told, Greeta birthed no fewer than fourteen pups -- seven males and seven females. Erm... Hoggle and I were named godparents of the following (listing males then females): Ludo II, Luca, Len, Larg, Lank, Lug, Laz, Greeta II, Gluca, Glen, Glarg, Glank, Glug and Glaz. They are named in order of descendency; the oldest to the youngest listed as you see here.

They are quite mobile; our days are filled with chasing and herding the little buggers. However, they are the cutest beast-babies I have ever laid eyes on. I hope that someday soon you will get to meet them, as well as Greeta. Ludo is quite proud and wishes to share his happiness with you, and says, "Sarah auntie." There now. You are an aunt, My Lady. Fourteen times over!

I must close now, as naptime nears an end (for they do not sleep for more than a few hours at a time, My Lady. It is most distressing). Please do write back and let me know how you are. We do worry about you very much.

Tiredly,

R.S. Didymus

Pup-Herder

And the ordeal is not over. They are very mobile

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FaeriesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**James **- LadyVampyre666

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 2, 2008 10:29am

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Apology

Sarah,

You have no idea how very surprised and pleased I was to receive your e-mail. It was a most welcome diversion from a hellish few days. I thank you for accepting my apology. As for feeling like an 'absolute and complete heel', please don't. Firstly, I've been out of my head with stress and combining that with the fact I get very little sleep as of late has turned me into someone I barely recognize. For heaven's sake I set myself on fire the other day (not seriously, just my finger...still it rankles). Secondly, Fae have the innate ability to make everyone feel like 'absolute and complete heels'... including one another. Don't ask.

You have no reason to apologize...but thank you for doing it anyway. It was very appreciated. It takes a lot of grace to apologize to someone like me. Especially since with my horrid temper, I rarely deserve it.

I cannot believe I pointed out your short-comings. I am so utterly ashamed of myself as of late and embarrassed. But enough of that, I won't go down a self-pitying road. I've done enough of that already.

I regret having been a sore spot for you (even unintentionally). It it's any consolation, when Jareth first told me of you, I was a little jealous. Not out of any romantic feeling, but because he is the only really close friend I've ever had (I don't make friends easily) and I was a little like a spoiled child learning I had to share. Also, I would like to assure you that any feeling I have for Jareth now is purely familial.

Not special? I don't know who did what to make you believe so, but whoever it was should be punished. You are indeed special, shame you can't see that. As for people thinking your strange...have the general population of Abovegrounders looked at their lives? The Aboveground idea of normal is much like the Court life Underground: It forces you to forget the things of childhood and leading a life that revolves around status! 'Normal' is ridiculously boring and odious in my opinion, and I for one am very glad that you are not considered such a horrible thing as 'normal'. You should be proud to be strange. Far better than the alternative.

I'm very happy I'm not intruding on your time, I may just take you up on your offer to e-mail you anytime...especially since...well events of late make me treasure a friendly word.

I can very much relate to what you said about friends and people getting to know you. Many in the Court think I'm strange (I don't enjoy the horrid mental warfare of Court, gasp, I must be mad :P) Your friend Sue sounds like a rare and true friend, you're lucky to have her. I do not have a female companion with whom to share. Those whom I call friends are few in number. Draconis (hopefully), Amara, Jareth (he may or may not have informed you we've had a spat, if not well, we've had a spat, I hope I will still be able to count him as a friend eventually), your dear brother Toby, and Marshel (I believe you know our lovely chef). I envy your ability to make friends with the goblins. Aside from Jub Jub, they all mock me behind my back and sing absolutely degrading songs about me, just when I thought I was getting the hang of all of this.

I hope I have not been too self-depreciating. I'm attempting to force a positive outlook but to be truthful, at the moment I am feeling about as loved as chicken dung.

I am glad you do not mind if Jareth and I communicate. Though as I've said, we've had a spat. Should he decide to write to me again at some point in the future, I will feel much relieved at having your blessing. As for my contacting him making him happy... I am not so sure about that at the moment. I seem to have a talent for saying the wrong thing unintentionally. (He believes I meant you insult, but I swear to you that I hold you in a higher regard than many I've known.)

You wish to know about Draconis. I am afraid that at the moment I won't be very "gushy" because he is angry with me, and that not only upsets me, it makes me angry. Right now all I feel like telling you he's an arrogant, superior, cruel and heartless idiot who desperately needs a good kick in the...but if I were not overly emotional and if I did not have stress knotting every imaginable part of my back and shoulders, I would most likely tell you that he is the most honorable and noble man I have ever known (aside from Jareth). Whether he is in his draconic or 'man' form, he is gorgeous and graceful. He's very romantic when he wishes it and his bravery and level of chivalry never cease to amaze me. I do believe I've fallen utterly in love with him, which is a very well timed revelation when we've just had a large fight and he flew off like an idiot and then came back but won't speak and now has me worried again and...deep breath...never mind that.

Arg, sorry for the slight rant there. I feel like I'm a million different versions of myself and it's difficult to keep order in this mess that is me. What I wouldn't give to go back in time, when my biggest problems had to do with my lessons with Draconis and things were not so very complicated.

I would love to continue writing to you and hearing from you. I hope we can consider this our new start. Allow me to introduce myself: Hello Sarah. I am Rel. I must warn you, I have a horrible temper, it is more than likely I will insult you without meaning to do so and currently I am completely unstable. However, I do have my good points. It is a pleasure to meet you...er...so to speak. :)

Rel

P.S. I am dispensing with the stuffy title; I hate them, they are utter piffle.

P.P.S. Don't worry about a 'tone'. I noticed no tone, I was too busy breathing a deep sigh of relief for your forgiveness for my rudeness. Really, you have no idea how welcome it was.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 02, 2008 12:22 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Brief Respite

Good afternoon, Precious Sarah,

Can you believe that I have found a moment to actually type up an email to you? Perhaps the appeal has begun to wear off? :-)

Doubtful. Alas.

I have some good news for you! I managed to peek at Sylvester's record-keeping and it came to my attention that, in the weeks since I have begun my employment here, his profits have more than quadrupled. I believe that is rather good though, when I pointed it out to Sylvester, he assured me that it was simply a coincidence of timing.

I retorted that that _was_ quite a coincidence and that, coincidentally enough, both the bakery next door and the apparel shop across the street have offered to hire me on with them at a significantly increased salary. Now mind you, the owners of both these businesses are rather lascivious females for whom I would be loathe to be employed, but I did not feel that Sylvester needed to made aware of that fact. Regardless, the outcome was that I have received an increase in my pay. :-)

Oh, I also informed Sylvester that I would require the week preceding and following our wedding off. He grumbled, but agreed on the condition that I not inform our customers of the reason for my time off.

Beloved, have you informed your employer of our approaching marriage yet? I know that you were hesitating, though I admit that I do not understand why, but if you intend to take any time away, then you know as well as I that you ought to tell them sooner, rather than later.

Blast. I am afraid I must wrap this up. The hordes are amassing anew. I consider it only honorable that I give you fair warning. Please be aware that when I see you next, I intend to kiss you until you cannot see straight. I trust that you will take the necessary precautions.

Yours forever,

_Jareth_

xXx

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 02, 2008 3:15pm

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Pizza and Proposals

Hey Sue,

How are things going on your end? I know when you called me last week, you were busy. I hope things have calmed down a little since then. When were you going to be going on with the traveling troupe tour thingy? The play? Hopefully... hopefully not in October...

How was your Labor Day? Mine... holy cow. I... wait. Hm. Once again... I need to back up.

I've been putting off emailing you... I meant to tell you about what happened last week, but after the fact... well, it's been hard for me, dealing with it all.

Week before last, I was trying to get up the guts to tell Karen and Dad that Jareth and I are engaged. But in the end, I'm a goober and a coward, and just couldn't bring myself to do it. Last Wednesday, we had a pizza party at their house with the kids. Toby had been begging for one, for some sort of party, and we finally decided that it was a good time to have a nice little 'back to school' party for the kids...

Oh, shoot, I never told you about... Bethany.

Um... _why_ did I never tell you about her? I don't know. I'm dumb, I guess.

I learned about Beth not too terribly long after Jareth and I started emailing. I was telling him about Linda, and how much trouble she's been, and he made some comment about her... and it occurred to me that he had no right to be making such a comment, because he'd certainly never met her. He didn't _know_ Linda.

And... that's when it dawned on me that the book, the little red book that tells about the Labyrinth, that I've had since Linda left, had been her book. _Her_ book.

So... I asked Jareth how he knew Linda. And... are you sitting down? Just checking... keep in mind that while this all knocked me for a loop at the time, I'm good with it now, and things are actually pretty good...

Well, Jareth explained that my trip through the Labyrinth had not been my first time Underground. Long story short, I have a sister. She's... well, technically, she's older than me, but as the magic of the Underground slows the aging process, she looks to be about Toby's age. Linda had wished her away, just as I had wished Toby, but unlike me, she'd given up and Bethany was kept. I had been just a tiny thing then, and, while Jareth had to take me Underground with Bethany, since I had not been wished away, when Linda failed, I was given back to her.

So... yep. I have a... little big sister. Looks a ton like me. No, Dad doesn't know. He can't know. He doesn't remember her at all... I do, a little bit, but then again, I was always odd.

Jareth felt really bad at having let that slip, but considering that Linda never mentioned Beth (did her losing Beth have anything to do with her leaving us? I have no idea, but I've considered it) and hasn't spoken to me in years now, I'm glad I had someone to tell me about her existence. And, it is thanks to Jareth that I can now contact her. He gave her a communications device, just like the one he used to email me, not long after he told me about her. So, I've had the chance to email her and talk. She's learning to be a healer, and... she has a pet chicken. Named Fluffers.

Toby has been in contact with her, too, (he'd been terribly excited to learn about her, and didn't take it nearly as hard as I initially had) and in our correspondence, I learned that Beth, even though she knows she can't tell him about who she really is, she really wanted to meet Dad again. So, back to the pizza party - when we decided on that, we invited Beth.

I have the ability to create portals between our worlds - Jareth helped me figure out how to do that. We brought Beth here, Toby did some magic to make her look a little different (seriously, she and I? We look waaaay too alike), and we said that she was Jareth's niece.

So she got to join in with Toby's friends, Maggie and Marc, at our little party. After we'd eaten, the kids were playing out in the backyard, and we (the adults) were all sitting up on the porch, talking. Karen brought up something about her and Dad, and how a partner was important... Jareth agreed...

And before I knew it, before I had a chance to even think, Jareth was saying the sweetest things, telling me how much he loved me, and he proposed. Again, but they didn't know that. It... it was beautiful. He got down on one knee, in front of my entire family (which means a lot to me, because even Beth was there) and asked me to be his wife. Of course I said yes. Again.

This time, though... he gave me a ring. This ring... he actually cheated on the 'no magic' rule he imposed upon himself when he left the Underground, and made a small trip back to the Underground, to his mother's, where he picked this ring out. You'll have to see it. It's amazing. True, I would think anything he gave me was amazing, but... being that it was in his family for longer than you can imagine, this ring is beautiful. It has a leafy pattern on it, made of white gold, with three emeralds on it, surrounded by small diamonds. Urgh, my description doesn't do it justice.

But he picked it out because, he said, it reminded him of my eyes.

Good heavens, I'm such a love-struck sap. Heh.

Well, anyway... Jareth did what I couldn't bring myself to do, and that was break the news to my family. Sadly, Beth was the only one who was happy about it. Dad and Karen got very upset - mainly Dad - and it was a good thing Bethie was there, because Dad, even though he doesn't remember her exactly, she totally entrances him, and she deflated his temper. I can't say I expected them to be happy for me.

What I wasn't expecting, though, was Toby's reaction.

He was not happy... to say the least. He threw a clod of dirt at Jareth, yelled at us, and ran off. Since then, he's refused to speak to either of us.

Jareth assures me that he'll come around in time, but... it still hurts. I haven't really... while I think Jareth knows how upset I am over Toby's reaction, I haven't been able to really bring myself to talk about it much. When I do, it upsets him, and he starts blaming himself for things... so I try not to bring it up.

But we're good. I'm good, at least. I'm happy that I don't have to hide the engagement anymore, even if Dad and Karen aren't happy about it. I can tell anyone.

Dear me. Okay, so Labor Day. Jareth has been missing his mom, Queen Amara, who insists I call her Mumsie. We discussed it, and we decided that we really ought to invite her to dinner, and since we had Monday off, it seemed like a good day to do it.

I made the portal and Jareth went and brought her to my apartment. She's... wow. She's _beautiful_. Silvery hair, just like Jareth's, only... more silver. But, not like silver-gray, as like an older person would have. No, hers was like... silvery magic. And her SKIN! My word... it was... blue. Not like, sky blue, but a light, silvery blue color. I asked Jareth about it later, and he explained that that is what happens when you work with magic for so long. That's why Jareth has wild hair and odd eyes - his magic is primarily Chaos. Mumsie's is Order and Water, so she's got straight shiny hair and blue-tinted skin.

Makes me worry slightly about what will happen to me in a few years. I'm Order and Chaos. Hm.

But... I really like Mumsie. First off, she approves of me and is happy that Jareth and I are engaged. Thrilled, even. Second, she's very... good natured about... some thing...

Ahem. Yeah... so, it was after dinner (lasagna, salad, and garlic toast) and dessert (chocolate cake) that I went back in the kitchen to get Mumsie another piece of cake (she's majorly enamored with anything chocolate) when Jareth came in to 'help' me. He ended up kissing me rather thoroughly right about the time that Amara decided to come in to tell me something and... yeah.

Now, had that been Dad, Jareth would have been in trouble. Mumsie seemed rather pleased over that. Hm.

After all that, we decided to go for a walk. Amara managed to hide her appearance and look more normal, but she did end up getting as many stares as Jareth does anywhere he goes. I felt quite plain indeed between the two of them. We went down to Starbucks for a treat...

And ran into Karen and Dad, who were out on their movie night.

It was quite interesting. They were still just as fussy, and they tried to get Amara to agree that we were rushing into things too quickly, but she was on our side, all the way. Ha! It was awesome! A little depressing to see one parent be so accepting and the others so against us, but... still awesome.

Okay, now, aside from all that craziness... I do have an actual point in emailing you, besides gushing. We decided to have the wedding on October eighteenth, of this year. Yeah, I know, about a month and a half away. Karen is most likely not going to help me. Amara has offered, and I intend to get her help on some things... anything that we can get away with by magic would be great. But, I'll need your help with the other things that are strictly Aboveground things. You offered before, but I know you've got a lot of stuff coming up, and I just wanted to check to see if you would still be up for it...

... And, I also wanted to ask you, would you be my Maid of Honor?

Oh, dude, that reminds me... I need to explain Aboveground weddings to Jareth...

Okay, I need to be going now, I've goofed off from work long enough. Let me know, when you decide.

Love ya, girly,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 02, 2008 4:02 PM

**To**: JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject**: RE: Sarah...

Dad,

It was nice seeing you again last night. I hope you and Karen had a good time at the movie.

Well, in response to your email that you sent me last week, I know exactly what I'm getting into. I don't expect you to believe me, but I do. And I have known Jareth for a long time. Do you tell me everything, all the time? Well, I don't always tell you of all my friends. And, yeah, I never told you about Jareth. Can you blame me? Every guy I mention to you, even the briefest of meetings, or coworkers, sets you on the war path. Poor Miguel, my Calculus study-buddy from my Junior year. He came to work on a math project, and you cornered him and wanted to know his entire dating history and, heck, I don't know, probably his blood-type.

And who says I'm throwing my life away? By choosing love? Did you throw your life away with Karen?? Tell me, Dad, when will I be old enough to marry, and make decisions you will respect? I'm twenty three now, so maybe when I'm thirty? Thirty five? Or, hey, how about I just wait until after I've gone through menopause? Surely by then, I'll have so little of my life left, it won't matter that I'm throwing it away with Jareth. Would that make you happy?

Dad, I know that you worry about me, especially after what you went through with Linda. After that low blow you threw at me when Jareth proposed, that much was pretty clear. You say I'm not old enough to know what it all means... but you forget. When Linda left us, I was right on the front lines with you.

I've seen it all. She didn't exactly hide her feelings, did she? You may have tried to keep the arguments away from me, but her side of things was open for anyone within ear-shot, and we both know how well that woman could project. I _know_ Dad. I was there through it all.. I was there when she left us, and I was there when Karen came along. And look what I do for a living! I work with broken families and help fix homes! If there is anyone who has a value for what marriage means, and how important it is, wouldn't it be me, despite my age?

After all, it's not the age, it's the mileage, right? I'm an adult. Please stop thinking that I'll make the same mistakes that you once did, or that I'll be like Linda. I'm not. You know I'm not.

I'm glad you got to meet Amara, though. That was nice. She was very excited to meet the both of you.

I've got to run. Talk to you later. Maybe.

Sarah

P.S. Will you _ever_ accept Jareth?

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 02, 2008 4:35pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Brief Respite

Jareth,

Sadly, my Heart, your appeal with never wear off. But, hey, while the women may never tire of you, at least you can be grateful that _this_ woman will never tire of you, either. Right??

Aha! That's awesome! You got a _raise!! _Aww, I'm so proud of you! If anyone deserves it, you do.

I just talked to my boss about time off, today, since we just barely nailed down a date this weekend. She was surprised to hear about it being so soon, but she's happy for me - for us. I told her the date, and told her I would let her know when I decided how much time I would need off... I wasn't sure. I didn't know how much time I would need off before the wedding, but I pretty much assumed that I would need a week after...

... ah, that reminds me. Tonight, what do you say we talk about the wedding, itself? It occurred to me, when talking with Mumsie, that you probably have a lot of questions about it. And... while we're both pretty scant on funds, I still would like to do something nice for the Honeymoon. We can talk about that tonight, too.

Hmm. Kiss me until I can't see straight, eh? Well, if you consider me running to you and jumping into your arms a precaution, then... I'm prepared. 7:-) See you soon.

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 2, 2008 6:10 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Sol

Robbie Sweetie

Uncle Sol's friend has a free afternoon on Thursday; Sol will be home about 3 pm so we could meet there at 3:30, will that work for you?

Sol says his friend will help as much as possible, something about him wanting to try out detective work and is thinking about starting his own business when he retires.

Let me know if that will work for you. For the moment, I avoiding the tenant as much as possible, but still keeping an eye on his comings and goings, and that of his 'girlfriend' as well.

'Standing date' on Friday you say. Does this mean you have found someone else besides that ungrateful neighbor? I hope so. Do you have any common interests? Let me know what you are willing to share, but I hope it is more promising than the last person you were interested in.

Email me about Thursday soon.

Luv Mama

xXx

**From:** flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent:** Tuesday, September 2, 2008 7:37 PM

**To:** ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject:** RE: Sol

Mama:

Thursday is fine. I'll pick you up at 3 PM and we'll go down together.

Much love:

Rob

P.S. Please Mama, no questions. I'm letting things progress as they will.

xXx

**From**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 02, 2008 10: 46pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Brief Respite

My Darling Sarah,

Hmm... No. Too overdone.

My Delightful Sarah,

Accurate, but not enough.

My Dazzling Sarah,

No, that sounds too similar to an advertisement for the toothpaste.

My _Delicious_ Sarah,

Yes. Perfect. My mouth waters at the thought.

My Delicious Sarah,

I will be completely honest with you, Beloved. I am, to use the expression you so favor, boggled.. Aboveground weddings are similar in many respects to those of the Underground, and yet some aspects are quite beyond my comprehension. Though I smiled and nodded throughout your explanations, I admit that I was fairly lost after we got to the bit about children throwing dead plant matter for you to walk upon.

Precious, I hope that you know that I trust your judgment in all aspects of this. You simply tell me what I need to do, and I shall see it done. I leave the direction up to you.

As to the Honeymoon (and please explain to me the origin of that term as I find it quite baffling), I am open to any suggestions. I have seen many places Aboveground, but I am not terribly familiar with any. My visits were always rather brief, as you may guess.

Ah, as to your 'precautions'. I should mention that Sylvester sent me an email today that quite adamantly stated that I was not to behave in such a way in front of potential customers again. Apparently, when you threw yourself at me before I had quite made it out the door to the bookshop, knocking me back against the display case, wrapping your legs around my waist and initiating a 'sloppy make-out session' (his words, not mine. I thought it was quite tidy, actually), it rather upset a number of my... _fans_. He informed me that you were henceforth to wait in the car for me, if you insisted upon continuing to pick me up at my place of employment.

I would like you to know that I promptly emailed Mr. Scawler back. I believe my exact sentiment was, "HAHAHA. YOU WISH."

‑­

Until the morning, my most lovely.

Yours forever,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 3, 2008 11:00 AM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Jareth,

When will I learn to consider before I speak? I have no idea Jareth, perhaps someday but alas and alack, I can't tell you when. Listen, I apologize if I've been insensitive (even unintentionally) I'm sure I have. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I've been out of my head with stress and you know how well I deal with stress. Also, please don't call me 'your majesty', I hate it.

If Draconis does not feel he is superior to me, he is doing a bloody good job of hiding it. We've had a fight. Apparently my behavior as of late has not surprised him 'considering my upbringing and culture'. I told him to take a flying leap, he did, then he didn't return. Leaving me to pace the entire castle, and look out every window there is, in hopes of catching a glimpse. Then he returned and is currently not speaking to me, and well, it's just a big mess.

If I felt one of Draconis's friends had warned him against me because I'm of an inferior race, I would be furious. You have no reason to be upset because, and let me make this perfectly clear: **I did not mean what I said in that way. I very much approve of Sarah.** I have nothing against mortals in general.

It is unfortunate that you don't have time to enjoy the wares of the bookstore.

You worry for me? Well I suppose that must mean you're not ready to just toss our friendship to the bog, which is good news. Though I appreciate your worry, I am doing my best to take care of everything (perhaps it's not good enough but I am trying damnit). Yes, I am unknown to the Court, I know that. I am well aware of the power of the fire I am 'playing with'. As for keeping my head down and concentrating on being the best Goblin Queen I can be, it's not good enough I know that, but it's all I can do.

Yes, the goblins are out of the castle, and I know you disapprove, but I have my reasons.

I have been trying the best I could to gain some tiny bit of respect from the goblins and I thought that I had some success. Then I found out that they do not, in fact respect me. They've been singing mocking songs of me behind my back, here is a small sample:

_You remind me of the queen._

_What queen?_

‑­

_The queen with the fire._

_What fire?_

_The fire of doom-doom._

_Whom, whom?_

_Zoom, zoom! _

_Look out! She's mad again! _

_(mass screaming and sounds of general pain and agony)_

There are many different songs and versions. This sparked the argument with Draconis. I was livid when I found out and Draconis instructed me to 'lighten up', I'd had enough and I grew upset, and he did not help.

I know that I haven't been myself. I know that I've overreacted easily and done things without thinking. But I am doing my damn best. I'm trying and I could use a little positive reinforcement. I don't want to lose you as a friend over a ridiculous spat Jareth, but so help me, I can't handle any more negativity right now.

Rel

xXx

**From**: JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 03, 2008 11:29 AM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Sarah...

Sarah,

Thank you, it was good to see you again. We both enjoyed the movie, thank you for making sure we didn't miss it.

Sometimes, it sounds like your background with him changed every time you are asked to explain it. What exactly happened to make him feel upset and have to contact you in order to straighten things out? It must have been some argument to bother him. How long ago did you actually meet?

You complain about how I try to make sure that any boy in your life is up to standard, what if I took no notice at all and just didn't care? Would you rather I ignored you and your life or made sure that my baby girl would be looked after? You have to look at it from my point of view, the point of view of a worried father.

I don't mean for you to spend the rest of your life waiting. You've rushed into things and after a month or so you will realize the flame isn't as bright anymore and you will find that you understand what I meant and that you should just calm down and relax. In some ways it's almost as if you're doing this to spite me.

It's true though, you're falling into the same trap me and Linda did, and I don't want you to go through that kind of pain again. All I ask is that you take your time to think about this. You have years ahead of you and there is no need to rush these kind of things. I understand that you value marriage and know what it means, but you should then know that special care needs to be put into thinking about how it's going to be like. You've met a few times, but do you truly know what it's like to be living together?

Amara was nice, but it's a little disconcerting to find out she seems to know more about what's going on than me and Karen do.

Please stop and think about what I am saying and I hope you will slow down.

Love,

Your father

P.S How can I accept someone who I have met twice before and know nothing about?

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 03, 2008 11:32 am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Brief Respite

My most silly and adorable Jareth,

Eh. I hope I didn't overwhelm you with all the wedding stuff. You didn't understand the part about the flower petals? Petals are not 'dead plant matter'. Well... I suppose they are, but... you make it sound so... mucky...

But, you really don't have to worry about that stuff. I basically explained a typical wedding - and you and I are far from typical, I'd say. Besides, our ceremony will be much smaller, anyway, so we don't have to worry about the dead plant matter. :-p

Ah, 'Honeymoon'. You know... I never thought about the word before. But, I looked it up. It refers back to the 16th century, to the first month after a couple married, when they would traditionally take a trip together to visit those relatives that were unable to attend the wedding. The name itself... well, it's the idea that the first month of marriage is the sweetest.

As to what we'll do... well... I know a lot of people take big trips or go to exotic places and things like that. But... I'm not particularly interested in anything like that. I don't care what we do or where we go, just as long as I'm with you. Do you have anything in mind?

If Sylvester thinks for one minute that I will stop... well... Hm. Now that I think about it... maybe my precautions weren't such a good idea after all. It might give those women there certain ideas. After all... they don't know we're engaged. They just thought I was some woman who came running in at you. Some woman might think she could do the same...

You'd better watch out.

Still, I'm glad you told Sylvester off. Those were my sentiments exactly. I am so in love with you.

I'll see you later,

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 05, 2008 1:22 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Brief Respite

My Beautiful Sarah,

I am quite certain that whatever location you choose for our honeymoon will be bliss. I strongly doubt that I will be terribly concerned with my surroundings, anyway. Might I suggest somewhere with very thick, soundproof walls? 7:-)

Precious, you are psychic. (Hmm, are you? We might need to test that.) I cannot tell you how many injuries I have sustained today. I have been tackled by random women no less than twenty-seven times since arriving this morning. (Three at once as I first walked in the door.) The shop is a mess as we cannot keep rebuilding displays and reorganizing shelves at the rate they slam me against them. I am a veritable mess of bruises. _Nothing I do seems to dissuade them_. It is the most annoying bloody thing...

When two of them nearly cracked their skulls coming at me from different directions at the same time (I was wise enough to duck), Sylvester became frustrated enough to send me to the back room. He also hung a sign on the front desk. I think you will quite like it. It reads: "Please do not grope, tackle or drool on the employees." I doubt it will do any good, though.

Beloved, how hard would it be to procure a shirt which reads, "Property of Sarah Williams" across the front?

Your battered betrothed,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 03, 2008 2:39 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Rel,

I have decided that I have had enough of this argument and shall henceforth refuse to discuss it. You misspoke, I overreacted, we were both foolish. Agreed?

I am sorry that your Draconis is being... difficult. I am not surprised that he is acting that way, given his upbringing and culture. :-) I have discovered that, much to my dismay, nine-tenths of an early relationship seems to consist of apologizing for unintentionally stepping on one another's toes. Or tails, as the case may be. At least you never threw him in the bog... or sent the Cleaners after him... or the goblin army, for that matter... Hmm. I believe my Sarah is in need of some flowers.

Rel, you have no idea the horrors of the bookstore. You have spoken with a number of the ladies of court, yes? I imagine you have heard some of the things they say about me. Imagine that you take all of those flighty dim-wits, remove them of all fear and knowledge of my reputation, and put them in a room with me and a large supply of lascivious literature.

Of course I worry for you. Sometimes I feel that neither you nor Mumsie really take into account that, if the High King can remove me of the throne for something I had no control over, what might he do to someone for, oh just taking a _wild guess_, torturing his niece with insects?? I know that you would not do anything openly, but they are both powerful and devious.

It was not my intention to imply that you are not trying, Rel. It is a horrible burden that I have put upon you and the fact that you have not run screaming is more than I would expect from the vast majority of the Underground. I only feel that, given my experience in your position, perhaps you are focusing on the wrong things. For example, I might recommend you meditate a bit on the difference between respect and fear.

I had thought that perhaps a clean break was best, to let you take over the kingdom without my hovering about to interfere... but if you ever wish for advice from someone who has spent a few centuries on the throne, feel free to ask. Perhaps you would be more comfortable going to Mumsie, though. The offer stands, regardless.

Rella... my Sarah and I will be married on October 18. It will be a very small ceremony but... we would be happy if you would come. Please let us know.

Your friend,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 03, 2008 3:56pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Brief Respite

My Jareth,

Heh. Soundproof walls... dear me.

...

My boss just walked by and asked me why I was blushing so terribly. I tried to tell her it was nothing - but... she saw the screen on my computer. Now she's terribly amused, and would like me to relay that you made her laugh heartily, and you are welcome to make me blush like that anytime, provided I can always tell her why.

Oy.

Well, back to the subject of honeymoons... I frankly feel just about the same way as you do on it. I'm not overly picky about it, so long as I'm with you. I was considering just going to a fancy resort, maybe. Some place secluded. Unless of course, you want to go to a theme park. We could always do one of those. 7:-D

I doubt I'm psychic. I just know you, and know how alluring you are. Oh! Those horrible women!! You poor thing... all bruised and battered...

Tell Sylvester he needs to hang that on his front door, right next to the 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' sign. And but it in big letters... maybe a nice fluorescent orange or something.

The shirt would be easy to make - however, people would just think it's a silly shirt, and I doubt they'd take it seriously.

... Oh my darling, I'm so sorry they're attacking you just because they saw me do it the other day. I'll come get you after work today and we'll pick up a nice dinner to take home to my place (what do you think of Chinese? There's a new place that opened up and I'm interested in trying some. My coworkers say it's really authentic). Maybe I can kiss away some of your bruises...

...

Shoot. She saw me blush again...

Got to go, preferably some place where I can hide my face until it returns to a more normal color...

All my love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 3, 2008 4:23 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Brief Respite

My Glowing Sarah,

Please inform your employer that I have every intention of making you blush deeply and often. Your blushes are entirely too enchanting to resist. Whether you share the details of why is entirely up to you. (Naughty thing.)

Actually, Precious, I should thank you. After the traumatizing morning, I have been able to remain secluded in the back for most of the day. It is quite the little vacation, given my normal workdays. Unfortunately, it will not last long. Already there has been an attempt at a riot.

I am certain that whatever you choose for supper will by just fine. Kiss away my bruises will you, Desire? I find that I am looking forward to leaving this place even more than usual, if that is possible. Although, I should warn you, the damage is quite... extensive. 7:-9

I hope that your boss appreciates my efforts.

Yours always,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 3, 2008 4:47pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Brief Respite

Jareth,

Might I point out that my blushes are only enchanting to _you_? To the rest of the world they're amusing. To me... they're a polygraph test.

Oh, let those wretched women riot! Wait, riot? Really? I mean... what are they going to do when you're gone for two weeks, for the wedding? Sylvester will have to post a notice.

One of these days, you're going to have to start showing _some_ sort of preference, you know. I am bound and determined to learn all your favorite things. Just you watch. ;-)

And I'm Desire now, am I? And you say the damage is... extensive...?

Ah, crap. Miranda (my boss, that is) is laughing hysterically at me through the windows of her office. She most definitely appreciates your efforts, my heart.

I'll see you in a little while.

Love you,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 03, 2008 6:39 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Jareth,

Agreed, argument over. Thank heaven.

Thank you for your sympathies. He and I are still not speaking, much to my irritation, however things may change soon. Apparently Marshel is not particularly impressed with Draconis's treatment of me (even since I gave him free reign in the kitchen that centaur acts as though I hung the moon) and has been preparing meals accordingly. Today for lunch I was served spicy crispy vegetables with rosemary and lemon fish, Draconis was served two slices of burnt toast with what looked suspiciously like a dustbunny on it. I should speak to Marshel and prevent a fight between the two of them but how can I reprimand him for being so sweet?

Honestly, I haven't spoken with a number of the ladies of court for a few years...but I remember more than once hearing their gushing about you. If the Aboveground women you are dealing with are acting the same way, you may want to start dabbing some of the Bog behind your ears...on second thought Sarah would probably not appreciate that. ;) Best soldier on.

Believe me, Mumsie and I to take all these things into account. Don't forget Mumsie has the High Queen on her side, and I did not torture his niece with insects...the goblins did, I merely directed them at the time.

I realize that fear and respect are not the same thing (if that's what you were implying). It's just...very difficult.

Advice would be helpful at times. Any idea on how I can gain respect from your goblins? The only time they seem to listen is when I'm telling them to do something they like to do.

You're getting married so soon! Of course I'll come, are you daft you ridiculous old owl? I would not miss it! Oh, I have to get you a gift! I'll need to go shopping, maybe I should put Draconis in charge of the kingdom while I go; he does a fairly decent job of working with the goblins and it would serve him right for being a git. Things are starting to look up. :D

Much Love,

Rel

xXx

**To**: fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 3, 2008 9:15 pm

**From**: KMwilliams (a)hotmail com

**Subject**: Hello Sarah

Dear Sarah,

Oh, my dear, this is incredibly awkward. I had what I was going to say in mind, but I seem to have lost it all in a bundle of nerves...

I know you don't want to hear it, but just listen. All your father and I are asking you to do is wait. Work out a relationship before diving into marriage! I know how you are feeling at the moment; I felt that way about my first husband. I was head over heels in love, and we married before we even thought about the fact that we would have to _live_ together for the rest of our lives. Shortly before our divorce, he admitted to me that he realized 'till death do us part' was a goal for him...

Now, I'm not saying your Jareth is anything like that, but you have to see this from a parent's perspective. We've met him a little over three times, dear.

Do you remember how angry you were at your father when he married me? How you claimed he didn't know me at all? You were in a tizzy for months. Your father and I had dated for nearly two years at that point.

Do you really expect us to overlook that fact? We don't know him. All were asking is for you to try it out, to test the waters, first. Date for a little while longer. We know you love each other by now. Your father and I are both okay with that fact.

Love,

Karen

P.S. If you completely disregard this message, I at least expect to be invited to the wedding. I can always leave your fathers grumbly butt at home. ;)

xXx

**To**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 03, 2008 10:13pm

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hello Sarah

Karen

I know how you and Dad feel... I understand your perspective. But... ah. You're not going to see things my way, at least not now. Living with Jareth is something I am prepared to do. It's something I'm looking forward to. I know you're worried that what Jareth and I feel is just ... fiery but fleeting. I would probably think the same thing...

I remember how things were, before you married Dad. I was in a tizzy and thought Dad didn't know you, when the truth was that_ I_ just didn't know you. But you and Dad knew each other, and knew what was best, didn't you? I know you don't know him. I _want_ you to know him. But... how can I possibly bring him around, when all we get is rough attitudes and... _dirt_ thrown at him?? Toby may have been the one who did that, but I'm sure you saw the look in Dad's eyes - if he'd been Toby's age, he would have done it, too.

I wish you could see what I see, when I'm with him. The things he does to help me out. The things he does to make me smile. The times when I need him and he's there for me, or the times when he needs me, and I'm there for him. We aren't just two people in love. We're not living together, but we are already melding our worlds together. You'll see, in time.

And sure, we'll date for a while longer. Until October.

Still do love you three,

Sarah

P.S. You know I wouldn't disregard your messages. I'm upset, not childish. I... I'm glad to know you would come, even if Dad won't. But... I really hope that changes. I really want Dad to give me away.

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FaeriesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**James **- LadyVampyre666

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 04, 2008 9:45pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Hello Sarah

Dear Sarah,

Firstly, we are not the only ones that have rough attitudes. And dirt throwing? Really, Sarah. Give your father more credit than that. He would have thrown a shoe if I'd let him. But in all seriousness, he is an adult, and will handle the situation like an adult. Honestly, how did you think he would react? Happily?

For Pete's sake, you heard what he did when he found out you two were _dating._

He's your father.

On another note, I honestly can't believe you would assume your father wouldn't attend the wedding. You are his _only daughter._ Really, Sarah.

I'm not saying he will be jubilant, but we will ALWAYS be there for you.

Love,

Karen

P.S. I'm not sure if he called you or not, but I'm sure he wont yell at you. Be forewarned, there may be tears involved.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, September 5, 2008 3:13pm

**To**: LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: How are you?

Hi Bethany,

How are you doing? I have been pretty busy lately, so I haven't written in a while, but I hope you're good. How are your lessons?

Today, I was thinking back to the pizza party... I wanted to thank you, for being so happy for me, and helping me with Dad. I knew that... well, Jareth and I have been thinking about marriage for some time now, and I knew, because of how soon it would be, that my parents wouldn't be too happy about it. When Jareth proposed at the party... I was so very happy, and it made me feel good to have at least one member of my family as happy about it as I was.

And thanks for running to hug Dad like you did... it really calmed him down and made it much easier to talk to him.

Don't worry about Toby, though. He's got a lot to think through, and I'm sure he'll come around to things soon.

Jareth and I talked it over, and we decided that we're going to have the wedding on October 18th. Talk to your Mom and Dad about it, and see if you will be able to come... I would love it if you could be there. I know it's soon. I will make sure to send you an invitation, once I get them made and sent out. :-)

Okay, I have to get back to work here. I'll talk to you later.

Lots of love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**:flyfishing4life (a) yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, September 7, 2008 8:17 PM

**To**: ladieDelites (a) gmail com

**Subject**: RE: It has begun

Hello Mama:

Birdwatcher? Ah, yes, the bird_watcher_!

Yes, I'm glad that I went with you on Thursday. It was great to see Uncle Sol, I haven't seen him in so long! His friend seems like a very competent...angler. We had a nice discussion about the types of... bait and lures to use for different... species and locations.

Friday evening went well. Spent the weekend apple picking with the same person and I'm very tired right now. I'm off to bed. You know what Ben Franklin says:

Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.

Kisses from your boo-boo;

Rob

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Sunday, September 7, 2008 8:24 PM

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: I had a great time!

Hey Suzie-Q:

Just wanted to tell you again that I had a great time yesterday upstate! I'm glad that you suggested that I use your sun screen--there is a color difference between my forehead and my nose! (How embarrassing!)

About coming with you to the festivals, I'm a bit shy. I won't put on a costume with those tight legging-thing/whatever's. Um, will you be in a costume? I mean, I'll be happy to go with you and I want to spend time with you and I want to learn about all the things that you love, but, I don't think I can get dressed up for it. I hope you understand, I'm just ... real shy... well, ...oh, never mind.

By the way, the way you prepared that halibut in the banana leaf with the olives on the grill was AMAZING! If halibut fishing weren't so dangerous, that recipe alone would make me want to try my hand at it.

Looking forward to Friday.

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, September 08, 2008 1:09 PM

**To: **RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Alone Again

To

_Her Royal Highness_

**Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins**

Dearest Mumsie,

Recent events have prompted me to consider my lot in life and I want to tell you, Dearest Mumsie, that I feel that I could not have been more fortunate than to have you as a mother. I know that my upbringing in the Goblin Kingdom might not have been what a typical Fae would choose, but I was happy and you were a wonderful influence on my life. Mumsie, I love you and thank you for being yourself.

On a directly related note, my Sarah will be leaving town tomorrow. Her own mother, of whom I do not believe I have ever heard or witnessed anything positive, is undergoing some medical procedure. Apparently there is a risk that she will not survive and so she managed to convince my poor Sarah to come be with her. I doubt that anything beyond a life or death situation would have sufficed to make her spend time with the woman. You should have seen her on the phone, Mumsie. She was so upset; she nearly blew herself up again. It was... horrific, seeing her so distraught.

I do not know when she will be returning. She will arrive in the morning and her mother's surgery is in the late afternoon. I really do not know the details, and doubt I would fully understand if I did, but my Sarah is bound and determined that this shall not interfere with our wedding plans.

I am going to be without her for at least a number of days, Mumsie. I am not certain how I shall manage. My Sarah has offered to let me use her apartment while she is gone. It is much closer to my place of employment and I will be able to take care of it for her. Also, we have decided that it is best for me to stay away from my own residence. The man in the green van is gone. Now there is some fellow in an upper apartment in the building who is watching me with viewing lenses every time I come or go. And someone other than my renter has been in my apartment. It is most frustrating.

But that is beside the point. I simply wished to warn you that I would be quite desolate over the next week or so. Please feel free to berate me for my grouchiness, but do not expect it to do any good until my Sarah is returned to me.

Your son,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Monday, September 08, 2008 9:18 PM

**To: **KMWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **In regards to Sarah (from Jareth)

Mrs. Williams,

I am writing to you at my Sarah's request as she is currently occupied packing. I am certain that she would have called you, but she is rather distraught at the moment and I do not believe that she wished to upset you.

Unfortunately, she received a call late last night from her biological mother. Apparently, Linda will be undergoing some sort of emergency surgery tomorrow afternoon and it seems that there is some amount of risk to her life involved. I am afraid that I do not know the specific details, but I am confident that my Sarah will enlighten you, if you wish, once she is settled and knows the answers better for herself. Linda insisted that my Sarah go to her in Los Angeles to be with her during her time of crisis. Of course, my Sarah was wary but, tender-hearted thing that she is, agreed.

She will be flying out first thing tomorrow morning. We do not have an exact return date, as yet, but I doubt that she will be back within a week. At my Sarah's request, I will be staying in her apartment for the duration, so that I might care for the place and fetch her mail.

Mrs. Williams, she asked that I email you, rather than her father, as she believes that this may be best told in person, rather than email, and that you are the most capable of doing so without overly upsetting him. I am certain that you understand how difficult this is for her and hope that you will extend your support to her. I know how much my Sarah cares for and depends upon you.

Sincerely,

_Jareth Baldrikson_

xXx

**From**: LadieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Monday, September 8, 2008 9:54 PM

**To**:flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Birdwatching

Hey Sweetie;

I'm glad you enjoyed the visit with your Uncle Sol. He has been great to us over the years, and his friend is being very helpful, to say the least.

Picking apples? That sounds like hard work, but I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself with this new friend, and I hope you were able to get a good nights rest. How was your back feeling this morning? I haven't forgotten that you hurt it just a while back; I'm hoping the apple picking didn't put too much strain on it.

Okay, so now to the news. Our birdwatcher was here yesterday after our 'pigeon' had flown off to do what ever this 'pigeon' does his 'dove.' So the 'birdwatcher' spent some time visiting with to other tenants to ask about any noises or disturbances they might have heard from the 'pigeon' while he was roosting in his nest upstairs. What really surprised me was that he spent over an hour with Gerald.

Gerald came downstairs for a visit after he left and we had a long talk about Mr. B. Okay, I guess I no longer think Mr. B is some kind of psycho serial killer, since there have been no reports of any bizarre killings in the area lately, but I still hold to the idea that he is hiding from someone or something. Best guess, I would say he is either hiding from an irate husband or even an irate father - he does seem to pick them fairly young.

Anyway, while we were talking, I told Gerald that it is a shame that Mr. B isn't man enough to face up to whatever he is hiding from. It is disgusting when a man runs and hides from his problems no matter what they are; at least that is what I told Gerald.

Do you remember when you were younger and you use to run home because of that bully at school, and then one weekend your Uncle Sol took you on your first fishing trip and he talked to you about standing up for yourself. I wasn't very happy with him at first when I learned that he had taught you how to fight, but the day you gave home with the black eye and a big grin on your face because you had finally stood up to the bully made me change my mind. You told me how you had faced your fears and now you weren't afraid anymore because you had learned how to take care of yourself in situations like that. I have to tell you, I was very proud of you that day.

Well, maybe Mr. B needs to go back to where ever his problems began and face up to them as well. Only a coward runs away and hides, and I'm glad that you aren't like him. I'm glad you learned to face your problems and fears. Anyway, that is what I told Gerald - and no, I didn't tell him about you're problem with the bully or your fight, but he did tell me that I was right about a man needing to face his problems. He said a man can't go on hiding forever because that truly is the sign of a coward and a weak person. He seemed very thoughtful when he said that.

After that we talked about his job and how he likes tinkering with engines and stuff, but that he is thinking about changing professions. He wouldn't say what he was thinking of doing, but he said it was something he had thought about before, but it had never been the right time to do it. I hope it doesn't mean he will be moving. He really has been one of my better tenants even though you never really liked him much. He really has been a help around the building, even more than I ever told you. If he moves, I will really miss his help. I was going to ask him about it, but then I thought better of it.

By the way, I have decided to email your Uncle Sol tomorrow and see if any paper work has turned up on our "pigeon." I'll let you know what I find out.

I hope you sleep well baby. Remember, mama loves you a lot.

Your loving mama.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 09, 2008 9:12 AM

**To**: ImbecilicSubject1(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: an idea?

Troink,

I am a dwarf. All the goblins knows that. Or they should. I used to spend most of my time with you guys, before Sarah showed up and his majesty made me follow her around.

As far as ideas...Me and Didymus have been so busy with Ludo and Greeta's pups, I ain't had a chance to do nothin' - not even this message machine.

But I am now.

I'm gonna talk to Lady Rel. If you really need somethin' to do, you can come to the Bog and help with the pups. I think the sooner we gets them used to you goblins, the better. I'll even whip up some of my bakery. You probably ain't had any good sweets in weeks.

I know there's been problems between you guys and Ludo ever since we called the rocks on the goblin city, but it was for a good purpose and it wasn't nothin' personal. I hope you goblins can see that one day.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 09, 2008 8:34 PM

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: You as the new queen.

Your Royal Majesty,

I don't know if you remembers me, but my name is Hoggle. I am now the Prince of the Land of Stench, thanks to the former Goblin King. I helped Sarah when she ran the Labyrinth to get her baby brother back. She kissed me; Jareth turned me into a Prince. Ya know, I think the Frog Prince got the better deal. At least he wasn't ugly no more.

I don't know if you know Sarah or not. I would think you'd know about her, seein' as how Jareth left this place because of her. She said he did it because the High King ordered him to bring her or her brother here for good. And they couldn't have that. Not after all that effort we did for her to get him back after Jareth and the goblins took him. And that's why you're the ruler now, 'cause you were his student - and other things - which I don't know about, I just heard rumors, is all.

Forgive me, Lady Rel. I ain't one for being formal and it gets my britches in a twist when I gotta. Please don't set me on fire or nothin' for subordination. Jareth and the Bog is bad enough. I got your contact from Didymus and as it's his turn to be occupied with Ludo's pups, I'm takin' my free time to speak with ya.

Now, I need to tell you about me. I'm ornery, I'm nosey, and I stick my nose where it belongs and where it don't when it comes to where I live and breathe. Nowadays, the breathin' ain't so great, but that ain't the point. Every little thing that affects the Labyrinth affects me and change of rulership is the biggest change I can think of, short of the place disappearin'.

I'm just gonna come out with it. I don't mean to be rude or make you upset, but I gotta say this, which you probably already knows.

Nobody likes the idea of Jareth leavin'.

Most of what the Labyrinth heard about you has always been...not good.

Nobody wanted you - or nobody else - to be ruler. I don't like Jareth much, but he knew all of us and sometimes...and I hates to admit it...he was fair.

Now...

Your subjects don't know what in Firey's belch is going on around here and no one I know, 'cept the goblins, has had any formal contact from you. The first_ I_ heard of Jareth abandonin' us all was from Didymus and then I got the same from Sarah and Troink.

You ain't had ceremony, or addressed us, or took the time to know us at all since you became Queen.

You gotta do somethin' about this. I can't believe you kicked the goblins out of the castle. They ain't very welcome in most places, Lady Rel, and if you start changin' things around like this, you're gonna have a mutiny on your hands.

Troink says you got respect for me. Not many respects ol' Hoggle. And I know I'm gonna pay worse than the Bog for this, but...

I'm offerin' to help ya. I don't like none of this one bit, but none of us here can keep going on day after day like this. You got responsibility now to us and I'm gonna ignore my bein' a coward and the possibility of getting fried to a crisp to stick my neck out for those that probably ain't never gonna appreciate it.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 9, 2008 9:09 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Still upset?

Toby,  
Are you still mad at Sarah and Jareth? You still seemed really out of it at school today... but maybe that was something else and not you being mad?

Just wanted to see how you were feeling, and I couldn't sleep at all so I'm quietly playing on the computer. I hope mom doesn't find me!

Maggie

xXx

**From: **ImbecilicSubject(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 09, 2008 5:46 AM

**To: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: an idea?

Your majesty,

Sorry about that mix up Troink had a (what's that fraze?) oh yes, a brain fart. Troink knew you were a dwarf it just didn't come to Troink.

Really? Dee pups are a handful?, perhaps Troink will come to dee bog for help...  
Y-Y-Your bakery?

Oh no Troink can't resist... Troink will be there as soon as possible. Troink hasn't had dee Hoggle originals in so long; Dee lady is a good cook but nothing compares to you cinnamon squares...

Troink is on his way.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 09, 2008 6:03 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Already

My Precious Sarah,

Yes, yes. I know. You've barely walked out the door.

I miss you already.

Have a good trip (you are _quite_ certain those flying machines are safe??) and please let me know when you arrive.

I love you.

_J_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 09, 2008 8:47am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Already

Jareth,

Oh, my word, I miss you, too. So much.

Yes, I'm sure that airplanes are safe. Safe enough, anyway. They are, however, prone to delays. It took us ages to get in the air and I couldn't use my blackberry on the flight to email you (you can't use cell phones on planes) and... it made the flight feel very long, indeed. Once we landed, they took forever before letting us out, and now they are taking ages to get our luggage out. I'm waiting for it as I email you from my phone.

Oh Jareth. I was a wreck on the plane. Seriously. When I couldn't email you, I just sat there and... well, moped. Even cried a little, until the flight attendant asked me if I was okay, and I then I realized that I was starting to worry the other passengers, so I had to pull it together.

Now, I'm waiting with Marcus. I don't like him. I don't know who he is... but he somehow knows Linda. He's too fussy and wants to chat with me and... I most definitely don't feel like talking. Not to him, at least.

Los Angeles is currently muggy and it smells funny. Why does she even like it here? I miss you, and I miss home... but mostly you.

Okay, they luggage is being unloaded, I have to go. I'll call you (on my home phone) as soon as we're traveling in the car, because I don't like talking with Marcus, and I really want to hear your voice again.

All my love,

Your Sarah.

P.S. I love you, too.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 09, 2008 9:02 am

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Already

Desire,

I do not know if you will receive this, but do not bother calling. Much as I crave the sound of your voice, I am currently at work, remember? I have been driving everyone here crazy, insisting I check my email every five minutes.

Be strong, Love. I know how hard it is for you to be there, but save your tears and give them to me when we are together again. Know that I am here waiting for you, missing you and loving you immensely.

Tell Marcus to shut his yap (I have been picking up slang from the ladies who frequent the store.) and leave you alone.

Forever,

_J_

PS- I adore you.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 09, 2008 9:26am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Already

Jareth,

Ah, work. Dang.

I'll have to call you tonight, then.

Save my tears... that'll be a challenge for me, but... I'll do what I can. I didn't think I would miss you this much. Well, I did, but I guess I didn't realize how painful it would be.

I told Marcus that, just for you. He thought I was joking. Luckily, though I can't call you, I can use my email on my phone and text you replies, which do take time. I've taken to ignoring him, and he seems to have gotten the hint.

We're currently in the car, driving... somewhere. I don't particularly care. I think Linda is already at the doctor's, getting prepped for surgery. Marcus is going to drop my things off at her townhouse and then we will go meet her in time for her surgery.

I'm trying not to think about it. I both want to and don't want to see her. It's too confusing to think about... so I'm just overall trying not to, and am instead thinking about wedding plans. Think Mumsie would enjoy being my florist and reception decorator? I think with her magic abilities, she'd be perfect for it... and it would save a ton of time and money on our parts.

Bored,

Your Sarah

P.S. I adore you more.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Tuesday, September 9, 2008 10:26 am

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Already

Angel,

I am very much looking forward to your calls.

I am confident that you will get by. You are the strongest person I know. Whether _I_ will survive your absence is another matter entirely. I may just wither away like a delicate flower without sunlight. :-P

Please keep me updated (though Sylvester has quite gruffly informed me that now that I know you have not 'gone down in a fiery plane crash' - _I thought you said those things were safe!! - _I will not be allowed to check my email quite so frequently).. Also please give your mother my most sincere wishes for her to have a speedy recovery. (You needn't tell her that I only wish her such so that you will be able to return to me sooner.)

I am sure that Mumsie will be delighted, but please be certain that she agrees to ok everything with you, first. She is, after all, rather flamboyant.

Ever yours,

_J_

PS- I worship you

xXx

**From**: LadieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Monday, September 9, 2008 12:05 PM

**To**:flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: BIG NEWS

Oh my goodness, Robbie

You'll never guess what happened. Gerald came home for lunch today so he could tell me what he saw last night. It seems our 'Pigeon' has flown the coop. Gerald saw him very late last night carrying some paper bags out of his apartment. I guess the 'girlfriend' was with him at the time.

I'm not sure what this means exactly, but you can be sure I will keep my eyes wide open and let you know if anything new develops.

I have to email your Uncle Sol now and find out what he might have learned from his bird watching friend.

Luv ya - Mama

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Tuesday, September 09, 2008 8:34 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: You as the new queen.

Hoggle,

I was quite surprised to find an e-mail from you. Yes, I do recall you and your story (also, I'm not certain if you remember; we met once before when I was Jareth's student, I was very turned around in the hedge maze and as I recall you were kind enough to lead me back to the tunnels.)

I do know Sarah, and do not worry I am very well aware why I am currently Goblin Queen.

I'm not going to set you on fire for being informal, heavens is that what you all think of me? Ridiculous, I don't go setting people on fire 'willy-nilly'. I don't expect an extreme amount of formality Hoggle, so long as you respond to me in a respectful tone I will be satisfied.

I'm **very **aware that no one likes the idea of Jareth leaving. I don't either, if it were up to me I would be at home overseeing the renovations to my parlor and keeping well away from Court.

I don't know the specifics of what the Labyrinth has heard about me, but think on this; If Jareth felt it a wise decision to hand me his kingdom, can I really be as horrid as they say?

I realize that my transition to Queen has been chaotic and poorly handled on my part; however, I am working to resolve this. There is more at work in this entire ordeal than any of you know, but keep that to yourself; I am trusting you.

I know the goblins are very distraught over being 'kicked out of the castle', but I had my reasons for that. Those reasons being that I have added a new segment to the castle, specifically for the goblins (they will still be able to enter the rest of it, but this part is catered to them). It was continuously pointed out to me how much they miss Jareth, so I thought by adding this new set of chambers with chicken and ale and other things I'm told are a goblin's favorite thing, they might be a little cheered. The construction has just finished, and I've send Jum-Jum out to let the other goblins know of the changes. (Jum-Jum is my favorite little cretin, he's been very helpful)

Troink is right in saying I have respect for you Hoggle. You directly defied Jareth in helping Sarah, and I of all people know what it takes to defy Jareth. It was a brave (if foolish) move on your part.

Your offer to help is very appreciated, Hoggle. You are indeed brave to offer help to the 'Evil Lady Rel' as I am apparently known. As much as I have not taken time to know my subjects, they have not taken time to know me either; I am grateful that you are doing so and I will try to avoid frying you to a crisp.

_Her Royal Highness_  
Lady Rel  
**Goblin Queen**

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 9:14 AM

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: You as the new queen.

Your Majesty,

It wasn't my intention to contact you at all, when I heard about the change in ownership. I was all for makin' a beeline for Above and draggin' Jareth back, kickin' and screamin' all the way.

That said, it makes me feel better to know you ain't gonna fry me 'willy nilly.' I come close to it before, what with the Fireys being in the same forest. I dunno how, but they seem to be immune to the effects of the Bog.

'Evil Lady Rel' _is_ what they say. And as far as not knowing ya... Most of the knowin' about the outside we get is from the goblins, seein' as how they live - or did - in the castle. It's a bad source to be relyin' on, but we got nothin' else.

Horrid? I can't say to that, but with all the dirty tricks that went on between the two of ya's, I would say you earned "The-Lady-Who-Spits-Fire" title.

What did ya expect to happen? Tricks is who they are and all they knows, besides eatin' sweets. I thought Jareth woulda taught you that, with everythin' else you was learnin'.

It takes a lot to earn a goblin's trust and that wasn't the way to go. Though this surprise of yours might undo some of the damage...

And I didn't say you wasn't capable of doin' the job, though most disagrees. I know Jareth wouldn't've given it to just some nobody walking down the dirt road. You got to have a certain kinda hand to keep this place from tearin' itself apart. Not everybody likes goblins, anyway.

But I do have me doubts as to what he did teach ya, and if it was any good. If he was ever expectin' ya to take over like this - if he knew that something might happen where he would just up and run away - he should have told ya how these things is done.

And from what I'm seein'...I sees another reason for me not to like the rat even more than I already do, especially if he left you in the lurch like this. The more I come to know about what's happenin', the more I'm inclined to let him stay up there and good riddance, is what I say.

Nobody tells us nothin', ya know. That's why all these rumors is so rampant and why nobody knows the truth and everybody thinks the wrong things about everyone else. Jareth's kingdom was built on a need to know basis and as far as he's concerned, we don't need to know nothin'.

I thought he gave up at first, just abandoned us because he's a coward after all, but Didymus and Sarah said he wasn't, that he had good reason...

Everybody I talk to about this knows somethin' - or everythin' - but nobody wants to tell me. As I said before, I know the High King is involved but I don't know why. Why would he want Sarah or her brother? She won; she beat Jareth fair and square. I just can't see why she would be the cause of all this fuss and why it would cause Jareth to up and run like he did.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 9:23 AM

**To**: Fairiesbyte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Our new queen.

I didn't want to, but I did. I talked to the new queen, Lady Rel. I offered to help her, seein' as how nobody is makin' Jareth come back. If he don't want this place no more, then we gotta deal with the new ruler. As much as I hate change, I don't see I gots no other choice.

I have my doubts as to her supposed teachin', done by him. She's terrible so far at runnin' this place. Spends all her time in the castle and not once has she come out and talk to any of us Labyrinth folk. I had to put her straight and...

well...

I offered to help...

I know I'm gonna regret it and nobody's gonna appreciate it, but I ain't gonna let my home go down in flames. I was born here, I lived here most of my days, and I'm gonna die here, if I have anythin' to say about it. And that's probably gonna be sooner than I wants it to be.

I'm tryin' to find out what she knows, about rulin' and about what made Jareth leave this behind. Maybe I'll get answers from her where nobody else is wantin' to say. I don't like hidin' stuff and keepin' secrets.

I was all for draggin' Jareth back here, like I told ya. But now... It seems like nobody cares, Sarah. It's like they don't even remember. The goblins is ragin' war, like they always do, and Lady Rel kicked them out of the castle. If it wasn't for the fact that we got a Lady instead of Jareth in the castle, and them bein' out, you couldn't tell the difference no more.

Is nobody gonna do nothin'? Is everybody just gonna accept what happened and keep on goin' like this happens everyday? It don't sit well with me at all, I told ya from the first. A great wrong has been done to somebody, somewhere - I feels it - but nobody seems to care and nobody will talk about it.

Why did you and your brother cause so much attention? I know you said that the High King wanted one or both of you here, instead of Above, but why?

What happened that was so bad that made Jareth just give everythin' up? And I don't want to hear nothin' about how he loves you and how he sacrificed himself. 'Cause he did more than that. He sacrificed us all. He's not the only one sufferin' here. He ain't thinkin' with his head, that's for sure, or he'd have fought, like he used to, like he did before. He's never backed down before, Sarah. Never. Everythin' is backwards and I don't know which way is up no more. And I can't seem to get nobody to understand.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 11:47am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Matricide!

Jareth,

Oh, that horrible, wretched, _despicable _woman!! She... she... URGH! I _KNEW_ she was lying!! I SWEAR, I am half an inch from killing her with my own two hands!!

The half an inch? It's you. If I get sent to prison for murder, I'd never see you again... and that is the ONLY think keeping me from absolutely tearing her apart.

Yesterday, I didn't see her until after her surgery, when she was recovering. Like I told you over the phone last night, she was not conscious, but hooked up to all those machines and had all those things hooked up to her. Marcus had been in to see her first, per her own request (because if she looked too gruesome or whatever, she didn't want me to see her thusly), and he had gotten into an argument with some of the nurses. That's when they allowed me in... it wasn't a hospital, it was a "private medical facility", right??

The _audacity_.

She spent the night there, so I was told, and this morning we went to pick her up. I thought this was really soon for major surgery, but Marcus assured me that her room was equipped for her to recover in quietly, and it was of the utmost importance that she gets inside so no media catches pictures of her. The surgery was a "success", he said, so she was fine to recover at home.

I noticed Marcus was not nearly as annoying today. Wanna know why??

He's her personal assistant, and he's good at what he does because he knows people so well. He was an annoying prat on PURPOSE so that I would withdraw into a book or phone call or, as the case may be, texting, so I wouldn't pay much attention to my SURROUNDINGS!!

And it worked, that arrogant piece of dog crap had me so wrapped up in trying to be somewhere else that I missed something crucial.

Guess what it was?

What kind of office this was. I figured it was a private medical facility. Technically, it is. I _completely_ missed that Doctor Podsednik (which I can't pronounce at all because it's Czech name, and have therefore ended up calling him _Dr. Popsicle_ more than once, to his annoyance) is not an ordinary surgeon.

He specializes in _Rhinoplasty. _The nose.

_Linda didn't have major surgery, she had PLASTIC surgery!! She had a nose job! _

She was having her nose surgically reshaped because she's going to be in a film and... blah, blah, blah, I don't care why.

Oh, she was slick. She arranged it with Dr. Podsednik so that she would stay overnight in his facility, just in case anything went wrong... but mostly so I wouldn't know about it. Then Marcus went in to see her first so that he could hook up all these fake chords on her so it would look like the surgery was bigger than just on her FACE!! And he got into an argument with the nurses, because he specifically ordered them not to tell me about it.

It was all a charade so that I wouldn't just storm out on her while she was unconscious. Which I totally would have.

Oooh, she is slick.

This time when I went in the doors to Dr. Podsednik's offices, I caught the Rhinoplasty part. I rounded on Marcus, only managing not blacken his eye because he explained that, while it was for vain reasons, it _was_ major surgery, and ANY major surgery has risk involved.

I stormed up to his office and demanded to talk to Linda _right then_. I hadn't told her about the wedding... frankly, I didn't want her to know, because I don't want her there. She'd try to make it about her, you know? Make a show of it, and she has no right. But I stormed in there, shrieking at her, telling her how selfish she is, and, as the nurses and doctor were hauling me out the door, I ended with a fantastic last word of, "_How DARE YOU take me away from my home when my WEDDING is only WEEKS away!!_"

But, not even Marcus dared stop me when I stormed out. I'm sure Linda will send him to find me, soon. I stomped my way down... how many blocks? Three? Anyway, I'm now sitting in a very comfy Internet Café, chugging down an extra-large iced chocolate something-or-other, and emailing you.

I would leave, I would go home, leave her to wallow in her lies... but I don't know my way around L.A.

... And, I'm sure I would regret it later. Somehow, she'd make me feel guilty about leaving her.

So... I'm waiting. I'm sure they'll find me. They'll _have_ to, because I don't know the way back to the offices, or the way to her place from here. And then I'll stay and take care of her... and then I will be the one to make her feel guilty over it all. Muahaha. And then I will leave her and never listen to her again.

Missing you,

Sarah

P.S. Don't worry... I'm in control of my magic, and am okay. One doorknob got a slightly purple tint to it, but other than that, I'm okay, I promise.

P.P.S. Yes, airplanes _are_ safe. A few planes have crashed, but statistically speaking, they're safer than cars are. They are the safest way to travel. Don't listen to Sylvester's pessimism.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 10, 2008 3:25 PM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Matricide

Beloved,

I am... confused. I apologize; it sounds as if you have been horribly manipulated and taken advantage of, but I do not at all understand how. I am afraid that I do not know what you mean when you say that she had a 'nose job'. I looked up both rhinoplasty and plastic surgery, but all I learned was that it involves 'repair or replacement of malformed, injured, or lost organs or tissues of the body.' Why would she need to reshape her nose? Was it injured?

I am so sorry that you are so upset... but please do not do anything irrational. I am sick with worry knowing that you were (hopefully are not _still_- please write and let me know!) lost in a city the size of LA. I looked into it and it sounds a horrid place. Please be safe, Love. If something were to happen to you... My heart clenches so at the thought that I cannot even bring myself to contemplate what I would do.

I miss you, too. Please let me know that you are safe.

_Jareth_

PPS - Perhaps henceforth we should travel as the gods intended. Through the shadows.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 10, 2008 5:29 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Rel,

I am sorry it has taken so long to write back. Things have been awfully frustrating these last few days. My Sarah's mother, with whom she does not have a good relationship, has called her to care for her while she recovers from some sort of a medical problem. I do not understand it in the least, but apparently it is no where near as serious as she initially implied. My Sarah is very upset and on the opposite side of the country. It is like a nightmare. I wish that I could go to her and help her.

Speaking of which, how are things with Draconis? Has the beast melted a bit?

You gave Marshel free reign in the kitchen? Great Chaos- can you still fit through the door?? When I first hired him on I gave him such freedom and... um... there were certain residents of the castle who may have had... weight management issues... We quickly had to restrain him.

Also, he used all of the cream within a forty-eight mile radius.

Rel, how _can_ you be so thoughtless?! Has it even occurred to you what would happen if they discovered the culprits of your little prank? If the High King can do horrible things to you- a queen- what might he do to m- your relatively powerless goblins?! They are far too imbecilic to consider the consequences themselves, Rel. I cannot believe you would risk them so for your own vindictive pleasure. Bloody hell, ninety-nine percent of what I did as Goblin King was attempting to _prevent_ them from doing just such mischief!

Mumsie might hide behind the High Queen, but Maureen will extend no such protection to the goblins- and likely not to you, either. She is very particular about her affections. You recall how aloof she was the time I introduced you to her.

Rel, I am going to give you the best advice I can to rule the goblins. They do not need a bully. They do not need a friend. They need a parent. They are little more than children, Rel. You need to protect them, discipline them, and _care_ about them, or they will never respond to you in the way you wish. It is an incredibly difficult position, I know. There is a very good reason that my family has controlled the Goblin Throne for some many eons, and it's not _only_ because of our magical strength.

I cannot believe that I am saying this, but I do care for them and I wish to see them treated right. Please be conscious that they may be annoying, idiotic cretins, but they still deserve a monarch who they can respect, and who in turn respects them.

But enough of my lecturing. Being without my Sarah has made me more than a little grouchy, I am afraid.

I am glad to hear that you will attend. My Sarah is still adamant that the wedding will be on October 18, despite the recent turmoil with her mother. Yes, it is soon, but our lives will be so short here... we do not wish to waste any of that time.

Erm, Rella. You know that I adore your eccentric taste in gifts, but please keep in mind that this will be an Aboveground wedding. While you are certainly not obligated to give us anything, if you do choose to do so, please be certain that it will not draw unwanted attention.

I do not suppose I could convince you to send up a plate of whatever Marshel has made for supper? I've been rather spoiled by my Sarah's cooking and, with her gone, I am resorting to quite a lot of canned soup.

Yours,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 5:37pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Matricide

My sweet Jareth,

I'm okay, I'm back at the townhouse, and I'm safe. Don't worry about me, I've got Duncan with me, don't forget. Thank goodness the airport security didn't look too closely at the intricate ponytail I had going on. I don't know how I would have explained him to them.

No, her nose wasn't injured. What you looked up was the original purpose of rhinoplasty - to help those who have been injured. But there is good and bad in all things. Many mortals today decide that they don't like their bodies, and opt to change them. Stronger chin, better cheekbones, larger breasts, and even sleeker noses. Or, whatever. They want to look younger or better or change some flaw they were born with.

Linda just wanted a _cuter_ nose. Or, the director of her upcoming film did, so she says. I don't believe her.

I'm okay. I sucked down a monstrous chocolate... whatever-it-was (I really don't know. I entered the shop and asked them if they served chocolate. They said yes, and I asked for the strongest and largest... but I didn't catch the name) and calmed down. About an hour after I emailed you, I saw 'the car' pull up out front, and Marcus came dashing inside, demanding I come with him. I refused. He begged. I gave in, but said nothing to him. Linda was in the car, but disoriented from her pain medication, and so she didn't speak to me.

We're now back at her place. I have locked myself in my room for the time being, because I do NOT want to speak with her yet. I'm still too prone to yelling. I'll talk to her later. Marcus lectured me, saying he was an assistant, not a nurse maid, and he isn't going to take care of her, only look in on her, etc. So, in an hour here I have to go give her more meds.

Oh, please don't worry so much... I will be just fine. You know what Duncan can do. He's keeping me perfectly safe. He hates L.A. and is on constant alert, it seems - you should have heard the snarl that ripped from him (dang, he can vocalize for such a tiny thing) when a man at a bus stop asked me for the time.

I'll call you after Linda has fallen asleep for the night. Talk to you soon.

Love you,

Sarah

xXx

**From**:flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 6:34 PM

**To**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject**: BIG NEWS

That is very odd, to say the least. Did he mention if that person was going to the garbage room with these bags? I mean, just to jump to conclusions is never a good thing, but, wouldn't it be a good thing if this guy _did _move out? He isn't behind on his rent, is he?

Even stranger, we have a new 'birdwatcher' in my neighborhood too. I guess pigeons like to migrate. Who would have known. I wonder where the pigeon likes to roost on my block.

My back is getting better, thank you for asking. The chiropractor only wants to see me twice a week now instead of three times a week. I have been very aware of my back and I'm being very careful about the jobs I help my neighbors with. Work has been very accommodating as well, letting me sit on a stool in the mail room instead of standing and sorting all day. I just might play injured a bit longer than I actually am!

What can I say, Mama. Uncle Sol might have taught me to land a body blow, but you taught me about responsibility. Thank you and I love you for that and so much more.

Your loving son:

Robbie

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Wednesday, September 10, 2008 6:45pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Our new queen.

Hoggle,

I'm sorry I didn't write back to your other letter... I really am. Things have been so hectic here...

The general idea of things here is that no one approves of Jareth and I getting married, except for Bethany, Amara, and my friend from school, Sue. Not even Toby... it's been rough, dealing with that.

And... right now, I'm terribly lonely, at _Linda's_ home in California . Yes, my real mom. Not that she's ever earned the title. She tricked me into coming here, saying she could die and was having surgery done on her... she so lied to me. Now I'm here for at least a week. And I miss... everyone.

But, anyway, good, I'm glad you went to talk to Rel. She could use the help, and I'm sure she appreciates your support... even if you're reluctant to give it. She's having a hard time because she's new. I'm sure that in time, she'll make a great queen.

I know that this is hard on all of you Underground. It's hard on us, too.

What I don't think you truly understand is that Jareth _abdicated_ - he completely gave up his rights to his throne, and even though it's not fair or right or just, he cannot come back to take it up again, anymore than Ludo could. Not that Ludo would, but you see my point.

It's like... in what I do for a living here. I work with Child Protective Services. We find homes for unwanted children and sometimes even take children out of bad homes to place them in safer ones - we watch out for their safety.

Sometimes - more often than you might think... it's really sad - parents decide they don't want their child. So, they give it up for adoption. When this happens, the parent does have certain options. They can just give the child up, but still keep their rights as a parent of that child - maybe a young mother can't afford to care for her baby, so she gives it to a home that can, but she still keeps claim as the baby's mom. Maybe the child is taken from her because she can't provide for it, but she'll get the chance to earn the baby back, if she works really hard and earns it.

In those cases, even if the baby is adopted to a family, if that mother does good and decides she wants the baby back, she may be able to do so, under certain circumstances. At the very least, she could get visitation rights.

But, sometimes, the parent gives it all up. They sign legal documents that completely nullify their rights as a parent. They sign it away, and it makes it as if they never even had a child at all. That baby is no longer theirs, and no matter how they fight or argue or want it, they can _never_ get the baby back. Unless they marry whoever adopts the baby... I suppose. But I've never seen or heard of _that_ actually happening.

My point is, it is as thought Jareth signed away all his rights, as if he never had been the Goblin King. This isn't a fantasy story... I agree, that someone _was_ terribly wronged in all this. Jareth was punished for something he had no control of - me beating the Labyrinth. And it's not fair. It's terribly unjust. But... that's how it is. That's life, and sometimes life is unfair. He can't just stand up against the entire ruling structure of the Underground and try to get it back - if he did, he'd lose and... I can't think about that. I'd lose him forever, and I don't want to think about that, especially when he's so far away from me right now.

Toby and I caused so much attention because there had been a prophecy that Toby was not supposed to be won back. But I won him back and upset a lot of people. Toby was supposed to go to someone else, someone who probably complained a lot when they didn't get the child they had been promised. The High King demanded that Jareth correct the matter by getting the child back somehow... and if he couldn't get Toby, well, they'd accept me in his place, since I screwed everything up.

He _does_ love me, Hoggle! That's why he gave it all up! He couldn't take Toby from me, and he couldn't hand me over either - he failed. They were going to take his throne from him anyway for failing, so instead he chose to leave on his own terms... and then he came to be with me. If there is more to it... I don't know it all.

... Wouldn't you back down if I was at stake? If it meant Toby's life, or yours, or Jareth's, I would back down to protect them. I wouldn't be able to risk the lives of the ones I love. He... he wasn't about to risk losing me. Is that so hard to understand??

This is different, I know, but...

Urgh. I don't know how else to explain it. This is just how things are now, and it has to be accepted. I'm sorry.

On a happier note... I don't know exactly how we'd work it but... I want to invite you to my wedding. If I could, I would invite Didymus and Ludo too, but... they would have a much harder time fitting in. Heh. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'd love to have you there. It's on October 18th... and that's all I can tell you, yet. When I have more details, I'll let you know.

I hope you'll think about it. I'd truly love to have you there.

Lots of Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Wednesday, September 10, 2008 7:29 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Jareth,

Things have been busy here as well, do not fret over taking such a long time to respond. Tell Sarah she has my sympathies.

Yes I gave Marshel free reign in the kitchen. Well, mostly. I did have to tell him no more sugar recently, though he seems happy with this 'Splenda' replacement that Tobias has brought here once or twice and I'll have you know I can still fit through the door! I've cut back on sugar since the entire stress + sugar insane emotional Rel.

Things with Draconis? Well, as you'll remember, Marshel started punishing him through his food. This didn't sit well with Draconis, and he went to the kitchens to speak with Marshel. (I say speak, it was more like roar). Well, I'm not certain what Marshel said or did to him, but Draconis left the kitchen with his tail between his legs (metaphorically, he wasn't in his draconic form). Later that day, I was reading in the library (trying to learn as much about Aboveground as possible) and Draconis comes in, and quite plainly says. "Just what is it that started this whole fight?" I replied "Stress, lack of understanding between us, need I go on?" He nodded, apologized for his comment alluding that I was a lesser species than him and he walked out. I haven't really caught much sight of him since. I'm not sure if we've made up, or if he's still angry with me, or if I'm still angry with him. I'm fairly worried he's finished with me, but I can't focus on that because I've been busy trying to gain the trust of the goblins...I'm utterly confused and more than a bit heartbroken to tell the truth.

I realize it was risky, but I assure you, I took every precaution to make sure the goblins would be safe. You'll be happy to know that the goblins are all accounted for, safe and back in the castle. I did tell you I had my reasons for not allowing them in the castle, those reasons being that construction was underway and I did not want the little cretins to be hurt. I've added an addition to the castle, a segment specifically for the goblins with what Jum-Jum tells me are some of the goblins favorite things. I'm still not certain how well it's gone over, but the songs of my horribleness have stopped and they all seem quite shocked. I am going to do my best to follow your advice and be a parent to them...heaven help me but the little buggers are starting to grow on me...a little.

Yes I know that Maureen is not fond of me (She detested my mother for reasons unknown to me). I promise to think things through more carefully.

Yes, being without your Sarah had made you grouchy. Of course much makes you grouchy, so I am very used to it. (I am kidding Sunshine :P)

Please, do **not **remind me that your life spans are considerably shorter now. It breaks my heart.

My eccentric taste in gifts? Do not fear, your gift will not draw unwanted attention (and even if it might I could always disguise it as something else).

Must go, I need to figure out what I'm going to say to the Labyrinth subjects. I've been informed they feel uninformed and it makes them feel suspicious...I intend to give them some truth, but do not worry I will be very careful of what and how I say what I'm going to say.

_Much Love,_

Rel

P.S. If you look in your refrigerator at each meal time, you will find a meal for you. Can't have you wasting away now, can we?

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FaeriesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**James **- LadyVampyre666

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie - **MidnightWalking

**Marti's Note: **What? What's this?! Marti edited a chapter?! ? She... tried anyway. Had to. Poor Danika, she all but had herself a mental breakdown. They say she just upped and started doing a hula dance on top of her desk. At work. In her underwear. I'm sure it would make her feel better if you all reviewed. Until next!


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 12:52pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: You as the new queen.

Hoggle,

Yes, I remember the Fireys well. Silly things, there's just no explaining to them that not everyone can pull themselves apart. Though, I must admit I have a soft spot for them (they can be highly entertaining when not attempting to pull one apart)

It would not be the first time I was thought of as 'evil'. Most of my father's friends still see me that way; mostly likely because a small child with flame powers she cannot control is rather frightening.

The goblins seem happy with the new part of the castle, at least I assume since I haven't heard a song of how awful I am since. Jum-Jum informs me that the other goblins are a very surprised, so I suppose I won't know how they feel about the changes until the shock wears off.

I know you didn't mean I wasn't capable of being Goblin Queen. I know many don't think I can do it and I myself still am not sure I can (which is a slight improvement from 'I'm bloody doomed'). Though...I have to admit the goblins are starting to grow on me...a little. Slightly. Perhaps.

Hoggle, I can understand your irritation with Jareth. However, he did the best he could under the circumstances. You may not like him, but that 'rat' has been more generous with you than you might know. I'll advise you not to call him a rat again, it makes my fingers spark.

You make a good point about the rampant rumors. I understand Jareth ran his kingdom on a need to know basis, but as I'm constantly reminded, I am not Jareth. Perhaps it's time things were somewhat cleared up.

You are right Hoggle, the High King is involved. Though, it's not him that wants Sarah or Tobias. It's a complex and long story, and I'm not certain I even know the extent of it (hence why I keep it to myself, better than letting the rumor mongers get me in trouble with the High Court).

_Her Royal Highness_

Lady Rel

**Goblin Queen**

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 2:10 PM

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Our new queen.

_MARRIED_?!

I don't believes what I'm readin'!!

You're getting' married to _HIM_?!

You just said you loved him, you never said nothin' before about getting'…_Married_!

Why do ya wanna go and do that for?! There ain't no reason for anybody to be getting' _Married_. Not a one. Ludo and Greeta ain't…and they're doin' just fine! You don't needs to get…

_Married_.

Oh, Sarah…

Ya knows--

I just--

I'm sittin' meself down. It's best I don't stand up right now, 'cause the shudderin' I'm doin' is liable to disconnect me bones apart.

You're getting _married_…

I just can't see it. He ain't never been that nice to nobody and you're connectin' yourself to him…_FOREVER_!! You know that, don't ya?! Forever!! Can't never be broken!!

I can tell you lost your mind when it comes to him, but Sarah… You're still a young'un! I don't think you really knows what _Forever_ means! Especially tyin' yourself to us folk! Didn't Jareth tell you?!

What am I sayin', of course he didn't!!

What if somethin' happens and you ain't together no more? You got _no_ idea the kind of hurt and loneliness that is! None!

_He'd_ survive somethin' like that, cold-blooded as he is, but you...

I'm sorry, Sarah. This is too much for me ol' heart to take, not again, I--

...

I'm sorry.

Please don't be mad. I'll read everythin' later. I just needs to lie down…

_Crushed,_

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 2:47pm

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Our new queen.

Oh, Hoggle!!

I'm so sorry!! I forgot!! I forgot that I hadn't mentioned that to you… I've been so stressed out with Linda causing me troubles and Toby still not being happy with me, and all the plans…

Hoggle, please! Please, please, _please_ don't be upset with me over this! My family does not approve, none of them are happy about it, and Toby still won't even talk to me – I can't bear to have you falling apart on it!

I'm so sorry.

Look, I want to marry Jareth because… because I love him. And… oh, if you only understood… I want to do things right. I'm not going to just live with him and have a life with him without being married to him – that's not fair. His future is completely intertwined with mine.

And I wouldn't want to be married to him if it _wasn't_ forever, Hoggle! I _love_ him. Is that really so hard to understand? Maybe people do things differently in the Underground, but… here, in the Aboveground, when two people truly love each other, they marry. They marry and have children and live their lives together. I want it… I always have. I want to marry the man of my dreams, have a home, start and raise a family… and I can't do any of that if Jareth is not in the picture. He understands me, he loves me, he's kind and caring and absolutely devoted to me. There isn't anything more I could ask for in a man, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him… even beyond that, if it's possible. I want him _forever_.

And besides, I see it as highly improper for a woman to live with a man if they're not married. Do you _want_ me to be a scarlet woman? Well, do you?? Ludo and Greeta are different… they live by the laws of nature.

I'm young by your standards, but I'm an adult by mine. Hoggle do you… oh, maybe you don't know. In the Aboveground… people don't live as long as they do Underground. I will be lucky to live a single century… if that. Now that Jareth is here with me, his lifespan will be about the same. Out of a century, I'm 23 years old. That's about one quarter of my total life. Now do you think I'm too young? For the time I have with him, the time we have left to us… how can you possibly be upset with me for not wanting to waste a minute of it?

Jareth told me _everything_ about it, Hoggle. I understand what 'forever' means.

And… I…

Now… urgh! Now you just see here!! How _dare _you say I've lost my mind, or that I can't possibly understand the hurt and loneliness! _I understand hurt and loneliness_, Hoggle. Don't forget. My mother abandoned my father and I when I was a small child, leaving _me_ to take care of things. I understand it. When he disappeared for two weeks… I felt it. I missed him terribly, and I was petrified that I'd never see him again, that he was gone forever and entirely beyond my reach. I know hurt and loneliness.

And I'm already tied to him. _You_ don't understand. Marriage is a mere legality, if I'm completely honest with myself. If I lost him now… I just couldn't… I'd… Urgh! What do you mean that _he_ would…

…

I am going to say this once, and I will never say it again. I love you Hoggle, but you would truly do well to remember this and take me seriously.

I understand that you are upset with Jareth. I understand that you have a bad history with him. I know you don't like him. You've been hurt by him. I know.

But never, _ever_, call him cold-blooded or otherwise imply that he does not love me. Ever.

…

Some time back… I discovered a new… _depth_ to my powers, you might say. If I seek it out, if I feel with my mind, I can feel the emotions of others. It's weird, and I try not to do it too often because it is _highly_ disconcerting. Animals and creatures are easier than people… so while I like to keep track of my little Mog Lion, Duncan, to make sure he's happy and well fed, I don't often try to tell how people feels. In truth, it often slips my mind that I can even do it, it's so new. Sadly, I can't do it over distances, it's strongest through touch.

I won't explain the details of it, because it's a private thing for me, but because of this, I know without a doubt that Jareth really, truly, loves me. He worries for me, he cares for me, he de…thinks I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever met, and he _loves_ me. There is no doubt in my mind, and… I'm hurt that you think this is a fleeting thing, that Jareth will change his mind, that he doesn't really care, or that I don't care, either.

If you still don't believe me… when I get home, I'll bring you to my apartment and let you see for yourself.

…

I have to go. Linda is calling for something… I think she's asking for vodka, but I only give her water, as she shouldn't have any alcohol right now. Her medication keeps her pretty sedated, so she doesn't know the difference… yet. Oh, how I wish I was home. I hate it here.

My invitation will still stand. You're still my friend, I still love you, and I would still love to have you come to my wedding. Think about it… take as long as you need to. I am sorry.

Love,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 9:55 PM

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Re:BIG NEWS

Robbie Sweetie:

Yes, it was very odd indeed, and no, Gerald was positive they were going out of the building, and no, he is not behind on his rent. In fact, he was very punctual in paying right on time and in cash as well. Of course, many of the tenants pay me in cash, so that isn't odd.

Odd that you too have a 'birdwatcher' and maybe mine has some news about your neighborhood. In fact, I'm going to be at Uncle Sol's Sunday evening for supper and if you are interested, you are invited as well.

I'm glad you're taking special care of you back, and I wouldn't rush back to normal at work until after you get a clean bill of health from your chiropractor. The fact that he is still seeing you twice a week means there are still some problems, when you're down to once or twice a month, then it means you are getting better.

Uncle Sol was a great help; he did teach you a lot of useful skills and provided some hands on learning. Just think, if it wasn't for him, you might not have learned the joys of fishing. That is so, sweet about giving me credit for teaching you responsibility; sometimes I wasn't sure if I was being of much use to you or not. Remember those times when you use to ignore almost everything I said - of course, I guess I can contribute that to normal teenage tendencies. A lot of mom's were telling me not to worry, it was just a phase, and you would grow out of it. I'm happy to say that they were right, and you did turn out to be such a fine young man.

Never forgot, that I'm very proud of you, and I love you a lot.  
Let me know about Sunday so I can inform Uncle Sol, just in case he needs to adjust how much he has to buy.

Luv ya Sweetie  
Mama

xXx

**From**: RoyalMumsie(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 7:09 PM

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Re: Alone Again

To

My darling Jareth,

Oh my, such love and sweetness! I... I don't quite know what to say. I could tell you that I could not be happier with the man you have become. I am more proud of you than I could ever express. I love you and am thankful that you let me be myself.

It is unfortunate that Sarah's mother is not well and has such a risk to overcome. Leave it to your dear Sarah to have such a heart that she can look beyond any past shortcomings and can still provide support. I do hope that all things go well. If for some reason things don't go as planned and things have to be moved, so be it. You two love each other and the wedding will happen. From what I know of the both of you I can tell you are both too stubborn to let anything stand in your way.

I'm certain that you must be dreadfully lonely. Being away from the one you love is never easy. While I know I will never take your Sarah's place I could at least offer my company if you like. I would love to spend some time with you and you could have someone to make the days not so lonesome. Any time you'd wish to bring me over I'll be ready. Maybe then we could work on an Aboveground story for me. We should probably work on more of my Aboveground story before running into Sarah's parents again, don't you think?

Love always,

Her Royal Highness

Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins

Amara

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 7:35pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Re: Hey Chika

Sarah!

Hey yeah I've been job hunting but it's so hard to find a job that fits my schedule… most jobs want me to fit their schedule and you know I just can't do that. So I've had a lot of down time. You know that feeling when you have so little to do you get nothing done? Yeah that's been my life lately.

Not BAD mind you…I just seem to have no time for anything, yet I have nothing to do.

Maybe you told me… I think you did when I called you trying to call my mom… Maybe we're both losing it.

I can only imagine. Have you told your parents about the engagement yet? I don't think you said yet.

If looks could kill… Poor Jareth.

He CAN'T? Now that's surprising.

… I bet he was just trying to be impressive. You know feed that all important Male ego.

I agree with Toby. Completely… though it's not a bad thing to show off every once and a while. Besides it's Jareth I think he'd go into shock if he wasn't showing off.

Probably a tune from Underground. Some mystic magical romantic song… man now I wish I heard it…

Eww. I can only imagine. Like I said I have so much time that I get nothing done. If you ever need my help let me know. I think I NEED something important to do.

I don't know why but I'm totally thinking royal blue.

Sue!!

xXx

**From**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Thursday, September 11, 2008 8:09pm

**To**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Re: I had a great time!

Rob!!

Yup if there's one thing I know it's sunscreen. I burn like a ripe tomato!! Hehe! Don't feel too bad. I mean I have a SERIOUS tan line. I look silly wearing a spaghetti strap now. Ah well that's just me being girly.

I'm glad you had a good time though. Hanging out with you is always and adventure.

Hehe. There's nothing to be shy about. I wouldn't dress you up like Peter Pan. If I did dress you up I'd make sure it was something you were comfortable in. You don't have to feel obligated to dress up if you don't want to. I'm flexible.

Hey thanks! I like to cook… heck I like to experiment with cooking… That was one of the better recipes. Sometime I've got to tell you about the Devil's Delight Cake disaster.

Me too!!

HUGS!!

Sue ;)

xXx

**From: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 1:35 PM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **I'm a coward.

Didymus.

I'm sorry I ran out on ya without explainin'. I hope Troink and Ludo there with ya won't cause trouble in handlin' the Bog again.

There's plenty of sweets made. You know how to bake 'em. You can bribe Troink with 'em to stay if you needs.

Sarah sent me a message that she's _marrying Jareth_. You knows how I feels about him. And marriage. Me own love...

I went overboard again. I yelled at her without her knowing why I did it. She took it the wrong way and now I gets another mess to clean up after.

I can't stop stickin' me foot in me mouth. I don't know I'll ever learn to think before I speaks.

Don't try to search or come for me. You won't find me. I needs to be alone for awhile, sort things out.

I've sent for me cousin Fardav, from the far north side of the Labyrinth, to take care of all me other chores. He knows this place as much as me. He'll take care of things. He'll meet ya this evenin'.

I'm gonna talk to Sarah again, after I can calm meself. If she talks to you... Tell her I didn't mean it?

Hoggle

Wanderer, broken and lost.

xXx

**From: **PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 1:47 pm

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **I'm sorry.

I'm glad you found someone to love and loves you back, like you say he does.

I'm leavin' for a while. Took this contraption with me. Troink is with Didymus and Ludo now. I've arranged everythin'.

I have Toby's contact. Troink gave it to me. He's gonna need someone other than family to talk to and I understands how he feels. I won't be a monster. Promise.

...

I never thought I'd come to this. Not again.

I'll explain when me thoughts and me heart is back in order.

I ain't abandonin' you, Sarah. _Never_.

I love you.

Hoggle

Wanderer, broken and lost.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 2:00 PM

**To**: Cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Sarah gettin' married.

Toby,

Ya don't know me, but my name is Hoggle. I'm a friend of your sister's. I'm the dwarf that helped her in savin' ya. You mighta seen me in the Bog? Troink gave me your contact.

Sarah tolds me about her gettin' married to Jareth. I heard you was upset. Me too. Jareth and me don't get along so well and I don't likes the idea, either.

Toby, there's some things ya just can't talk to your family about. I know. If ya ever needs to talk, man to man, you can talks to me, if ya want.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 2:15 PM

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Changes.

Your Majesty,

I left the Bog.

Troink is now with Didymus and Ludo there. I've sent for me cousin Fardav, from the far north side of the Labyrinth, to take care of me other chores.

It has to do with Sarah and Jareth. I learned items I ain't happy about and I gots to sort things out. I can't say what 'cause I don't know what they told you. It ain't my place.

I took this contraption with me. I already talked to those that needs to know. I've lost meself in the Labyrinth. Don't try and find me. You won't. Just sends me a message. I'll come to you, if you needs me.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 2:19 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE:Changes.

Hoggle,

You what?!

I am fairly lenient with you and now you've buggered off?

Not acceptable.

You say it has to do with Sarah and Jareth? As far as I knew they were happily awaiting their upcoming wedding.

I won't find you? HA! You had better hope I don't find you! Blast it, Hoggle. I am Queen and I do expect a bloody explanation and it had better be good or you will remember fondly the days you were Prince of the Land of Stench!

I had better get an explanation Hoggle, and I better get it soon.

_Her Royal Highness_

Lady Rel

**Goblin Queen**

xXx

**From**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 2:41 PM

**To**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE:Changes.

At your IMMEDIATE request -

I understands you're upset, your Majesty. I have a temper, too. That's what got me in trouble in the first place.

I said I lost meself in the Labyrinth. I didn't leave it. You have this contraption. I took the time to tell you. I didn't have to. Remember that.

Since you know, the weddin' is the reason. I never told nobody but Didymus, but since you insist on bein' nosy...

I had a love once. That's all I'm sayin'.

Hoggle

Prince of the Land of Stench.

xXx

**From**: FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 3:37 PM

**To**: PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE:Changes.

Hoggle,

Yes, you did take the time to tell me. My temper ran away on me...again.

The wedding is the reason? And you...ah. I think I understand. Though, I don't believe losing yourself in the Labyrinth is the correct way to deal with it. However, to each their own.

I will admit I am shocked...very...shocked. I'm not sure what I can say, but suffice it to say I understand. Thank you for trusting me with the truth. Now I feel like a bit of a...what is it Tobias says...'goof'?

_Her Royal Highness_

Lady Rel

**Goblin Queen**

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, September 12, 2008 4:38 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject:** RE: I'm a coward.

Hoggle,

Not to worry, my brother. No apology required, I assure you. Things are, for the most part, under control. Ludo, Greeta, Troink and I each have our group of assigned beasties to keep track of, so we are busy.

I have a batch of sweets baking at this very moment. Troink seems to be in love with your cinnamon squares. He is quite annoying whilst eating them (I, too, enjoy your bakery, Hoggle, but no sweet is worthy of the ecstatic noises that issue forth from his mouth) but at least it keeps him here and available to help with the pups.

Sarah is marrying His Former Majesty? I... I did not receive an e-mail from her concerning this. Why would she not tell me? I feel quite left out. Perhaps my lady is not as fond of me as I had deceived myself into believing...

I know of your own sad story, Hoggle, and am heartily sorry that this even has dredged up these feelings. I am sure that once you explain to Lady Sarah, she will understand. Please do not stay away too long, however... I miss your companionship. Ludo has Greeta, not that we ever had any epic discussions anyway. And Troink... He has a good heart, but Hoggle, he is rather fixated. Either he is yammering on about Toby or "dee kingy" or "dee lady" or he is extolling the virtues of your pastry concoctions, ad nauseum.

I will not seek you out, only return soon, Hoggle.

I do not know if Lady Sarah will contact me, but I may send along a note to her expressing my disappointment at hearing her news second-hand. If I do so, I will pass along your message.

Ah! Fardav has arrived... Oh, dear... I... I must close. Fardav reached for a cinnamon square and Troink jumped onto his back, and... dear. Must go now.

R.S. Didymus

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 6:25pm

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: Good news and Bad news

Hello Didymus!

How are you? I heard you've been busy. I hope you're doing okay.

Things here have been hectic, to say the least. I've been… well… I'll be frank. I've got good news (the best news ever!) and bad news.

I'll start with the bad news. It's not so much bad as… inconvenient. My mother, my real mother, Linda, called me the other day and lied to me and convinced me to come stay with her while she recovers from a surgery she chose to have and did not need. Urgh. Now, I am clear across the country and terribly lonely, and missing Jareth like nothing else.

Now, for the good news. Well… everyone else considers it bad news, but you've always been supportive of Jareth and I, so I'm hoping that you'll feel like I do, that it's good news.

A few weeks ago, at a party at my parents' house – and things have been so crazy since then that I forgot to tell everyone who really matters! – Jareth asked me to be his wife. And, of course, I accepted.

No one was happy about it besides Bethany, who we had arranged to come visit. Not even Toby was pleased. My parents threw a fit, and I have hardly heard from any of them since.

And, things have been crazy. I've been trying to put together the wedding plans on my own… and it isn't easy. I got so wrapped up in it all, and work, and then this thing with Linda, that when Hoggle emailed me, I told him about the wedding and… I forgot entirely that I hadn't mentioned the engagement to him yet. He did not take it well… and I'm worried.

Can you check on him, please? He said he had to lie down… I hope he's okay…

Uh-oh. I have to go. Linda needs my help. Such a ridiculous excuse of a woman. She has a surgery to make her nose _smaller_. Yep. She makes me think it was something serious, I come all the way here, and once I found out the truth, I tried to leave… only she got an infection. Now I really have to take care of her for… a week, at least, while she recovers. It's only her _nose_ and yet… she still acts like she can't get out of bed.

So, now, she's calling for me… fun. Got to go. She's starting to get shrill.

Lots of love,

Sarah

P.S. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner… please forgive me.

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 6:42 PM

**To: **FaeRel(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: No Subject

Rel,

I will pass on your sympathies to my Sarah. You might email her yourself. I am certain that she could use the distraction.

Rella, it sounds as if Draconis has attempted to do his part in making up and is now waiting for you to take the next step. Likely, he is just as convinced that you are finished with him. Speaking for stubborn, self-possessed, foolish, love-sick males everywhere, I beseech you to (as they say here) cut him some slack. Go to him and make things right between the two of you.

Great chaos, I have been watching too many of my Sarah's 'romantic-comedy' movies in her absence. Unfortunately, the vast majority of her collection is made up of just such.

I will drop the matter, but I hope that you will take into account that, aside from Mumsie, they have access to the most powerful scriers in the Underground. Just because they were not caught in the act, does not mean they are entirely safe.

Good luck with the Labyrinthians. Do not forget that the Labyrinth is only the smallest part of the Goblin Kingdom. You might wish to plan a tour at some point, to let the subjects see their new queen.

Bored,

_Jareth_

PS- You are truly a good and dear woman.

xXx

**From**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Friday, September 12, 2008 7:04 PM

**To**: RoyalMumsie(a)crystalcast com

**Subject**: RE: Alone Again

To

Her Royal Highness

Queen-Emeritus of the Goblins

Mumsie,

I have been staying along at my Sarah's home for the last few days. I  
have been surrounded by naught but romantic stories, sappy movies and  
more things fluffy than you can even begin to imagine. As such, I  
believe that I shall refrain from responding to your very kind  
sentiments, lest I lose all semblance of manhood I still manage to  
retain.

My Sarah has informed me that, much to her fury, her mother's surgery  
was purely cosmetic and the risks minimal. The woman has, though,  
managed to contract some sort of infection related to the thing and has  
thus managed to convince my Sarah to stay with her longer. Much as I  
take pleasure in her well-deserved suffering, I almost want to send you  
to heal the bloody woman, just so my Sarah can come home.

I would appreciate your company, Mumsie, but I am afraid that is not  
possible. Sarah is not here to make a portal for you and you do not  
have the sufficient Chaos abilities to cross between Under and Above. I  
am certain that you will take this opportunity to remind me that, though  
I have left the Underground, there is no reason for me to have given up  
my magic as well, but my mind is made up. If I am to live as a mortal,  
then I shall do so properly.

However, we can certainly discuss stories through email.

Missing you (amongst others),  
Jareth

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 7:14 PM

**To: **cluckerwillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Temper Tantrum

Toby,

Are you still throwing a childish fit, or are you willing to speak with me now? I know that you were quite upset with my proposal to Sarah, though bugger if I know why, but for the love of Chaos, boy, talk to us about it. I think that you might find that it is not the tragedy you seem to believe. Both your sister and I still care about you deeply and will still see you quite often.

Gods know I'm not going to let you get away without lessons much longer. I've already had to stop your sister from blowing up again, I am not about to put up with the same from you.

Besides, we miss you. Your sister is beside herself, especially now that she has had to go visit with her mother. It makes her miss you and her real family all the more. I would very much appreciate it if you could write to her and let her know that you do not hate her. Please.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend (and future brother),

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 7:49 PM

**To: **LittleHealer(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Little Sister

Dear Little Beth,

I hope that I am not interrupting your studies. Your sister has had to go visit with your mother, who lives very far away. I thought that I would take the opportunity, then, to write an email to my future little sister. :-)

Plans for the wedding are progressing, but I will leave my Sarah to tell you about them. I am certain that she can describe and explain them much better than I. All I know is that it will tie me forever to her, and that is enough for me.

Toby is still upset, though he is no longer grounded, so hopefully he will begin to talk to us a little. Perhaps you can work your magic on him as well as you did James? You seem to be as talented at healing emotions as you are bodies.

How are your studies going and how are your parents? Please give them my regards and thank them again for their silence on the matter of my current location.

I hope to hear from you soon and, if you have a moment, why don't you write your sister? I know that she is feeling rather sad right now, being so far from home. I am certain that she would like a letter from you.

Your future brother,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 8:07 PM

**To: **ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **Greetings

Ridley,

I owe you a great apology. I should have been in contact earlier, to release you of that ridiculous quest, if nothing else. Would that I could say my conscience got the better of me, however the truth of the matter is that my Sarah is on the other side of the country and I am bored out of my bloody mind waiting for her phone call. Still, I do feel guilty over the matter. I hope that you will forgive me.

I have learned from my Sarah that you are currently residing in the Bog with the dwarf, the beast and his new brood. I hope that things are going well for you. My life has certainly taken a turn I would never have anticipated. Abdicated of my throne, distanced from all I know and living as a mortal. On the other hand, I have found the other half of my soul, so I suppose I came out the better for it all.

Still… I cannot help but wonder what you, and the other inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom , must think of me.

I have always been able to depend on you Ridley. More so than any of the other fools that called themselves my subjects. I hope that you will forgive my lack of correspondence. It would be good to hear from you.

Sincerely,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2009 8:42 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Still upset?

Maggie,

'course I am. Sarah keeps calling and stuff but I'm not answering the phone or anything. How _could_ they do this to me? How _could_ they?

I guess you don't understand. No one really does. You all THINK you do. but you don't.

And yeah. I know what you mean about sleep. I've had awful stomach aches since the Pizza party. Couldn't sneak on the computer though. What games have you been playing?

From, Toby

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 8:46 PM

**To:** PrinceHoggleBoES(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Sarah gettin' married

Hoggle,

Sarah told me about you! Yeah she said you're the guy who likes jewelry a ton...well she told me that when we were talking to each other. were not really anymore...

Hey - were you the guy who through the mud at me? It's not like I have trouble enough flying. Didn't need _that_ too...

Troink huh? Can you pass him a message if you're seeing him/emailing whatever? Tell him that he's STILL wrong.

So you're talking to Sarah then? And she's getting married to Jareth. It's the greatest thing in the world...everybody thinks except me Mom and Dad. I think Mom might be faking a bit though. She likes those stupid wedding magazines a ton..

Why don't you like it? You already don't get to see Sarah that much. You don't go to game night. So its not like you're _losing _her or anything. And if you don't like Jareth it doesn't matter since you're not gonna seem them _kissing_ all the time and touching. Blech.

I don't like it. its just all so crazy and not Sarah at all. Or at least the Sarah _I_ know. She said she'd tell me before she went crazy or if she did something crazy and she didn't'. She said it at the same time as everyone else. like I'm just one of everyone else. it's hard.

You know what I mean?

From, Toby

P.S. You're the Prince of the Bog?? Does that mean you smell like it?

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Friday, September 12, 2008 8:48 PM

**To: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Crazy People

I'm only emailing you to let you know that I can take lessons Underground for a while. Like I did _before_ you showed up. Again I mean.

From (better not be brother), Toby

P.S. Sarah nearly blew herself up?? When??

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Friday, September 12, 2008 8:56pm

**To:** XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Greetings

Dear... Er... (Former) Your Majesty,

I am sorry for that; I do not know exactly how to address you. To use your given name seems disrespectfully informal, and yet, you are no longer the king and therefore what used to suit such a situation no longer does.

I must say that I was exceptionally glad to hear from you! Rest assured that no apology is necessary. I would have written to you myself, only I felt it would be invasive and unwelcome. I am most keenly delighted that you chose to e-mail me! Sarah is on the other side of the country? Is the country quite large? I am having difficulty fathoming exactly how big places are there, but I gather from the tone of your words that she is far away. I do hope you hear from her soon.

Regarding My Lady... Hoggle informed me (before taking off by himself to gather his thoughts) that you have asked for her hand in marriage? I offer my heartiest congratulations to you both, only I was admittedly a little hurt that Lady Sarah did not impart the joyous news to me herself. I... I guess that I had esteemed myself a little too highly in thinking myself her friend, for I would have thought she would wish to share it with me.

Yes, the Bog is once again my home, and I am pleased to be back. The quest was harder on me that I like to admit; I am, after all, no longer a spring cub! We make quite the compatible unit, I do say. Ludo is besotted with his Greeta, who in pregnancy grows to astounding size, and their fourteen beastlings are cute as buttons. They are highly active and can eat almost as much as their parents. Fortunately Ludo is an apt food gatherer and takes his family responsibilities very seriously. Truly I have never seen him happier.

One of the goblins is residing here now, as well, the one called Troink. He is a bit of a challenge to focus, but once he understands what he is to do, he is a hard and willing helper. He is most adept at climbing trees, and trust me, with Ludo's offspring around, that is a handy talent!

You must know that you are sorely missed. Nobody thinks ill of you, but we do miss you. You are the quintessential goblin king, and there is no one who could ever truly take your place. I believe even those who resented your rule are beginning to realize what they are missing, now you are gone. I still cling to the hope that you will one day present us all with your triumphant return.

You have made me feel a pride I have not felt in years. It is heartwarming to read that you depend upon me. I am... I am most moved. You can continue to depend upon me, (Former) Your Majesty, I shan't let you down. Thank you for the e-mail... should you feel bored again, I hope you will fill a few minutes with writing again to this old fox, who thinks very highly of you and always will.

Yours as ever,

Ridley

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2008 8:48 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **Blast. Saturday.

Angel,

Bloody hell, it is Saturday. While normally I wait eagerly for a day that does not require me to fend for my very life (and virtue… as it were) at my place of employment, I am afraid that today will be extraordinarily long without that to distract me from your absence. I am so glad that you had me stay at your apartment, so that we can converse on your telephone, if nothing else.

I have been keeping myself occupied as best I can, as you know. I have watched a number of your movies. You have very sentimental tastes, Precious. I think that I have ingested more sugary sweetness in the last four days than in four hundred years on the Goblin Throne. I even watched the one with the horrid prince-person again, so that I could see your happy ending. While I found the young woman's revenge against her step-mother and sister quite deviously amusing, I am utterly confident that I am far superior to the prince when it comes to adoring my lady. ;-)

I borrowed a number of books from the store for the weekend. I intend to spend the majority of my day reading. What plans do you have, Beloved?

Missing you desperately,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2008 9:26 am

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Blast. Saturday.

Good morning my Jareth,

You have my exact sentiments about today. During the week, I've been getting along with taking Linda (and Marcus… urgh. I hate that man) to the doctor for appointments and whatnot, today promises to be a nightmare.

Linda is having a small party. It's absolutely stupid. She has a nice infection in her nose (I haven't a clue how she got it) and she's in a lot of pain and is on some heavy medication to take care of it, and therefore really shouldn't have company… but she's insisting. She wants to see her friends and well wishers…

… and show me off, now that I'm here. I know it. She got all excited, said she had a dress I could wear that would look all pretty…

I told her flatly that no, she shouldn't have a party and so, if she was going to insist on having one, she'd have to get Marcus to help her do it, I will not. I'm here to help her get better, and if she's insisting on something that goes against her Doctor's orders, I will have no part in it. She wasn't too happy.

So in a few hours, the house will be swarming with all her Hollywood/LA friends. Marcus is here with a few of his friends, bringing in snack food and such. I just stocked up my room with water and food for the day and have locked myself in here. I only plan to emerge to help Linda with her medications – the rest of the time, I will be a major party-pooper and be in my room… doing nothing, really.

I did snitch some books from her study. She's got loads of books… poor things, she never reads them. What good is an unread book? It's a waste. So, I, like you, may spend the day reading.

Ah, you've been watching my movies. Yes, I do have sentimental tastes… but I also enjoy a lot of other films too. Have you found my action adventure films? They're tucked in the back of the cabinet where I keep the DVD's. I've even got a few horror films… not too many, because I usually find them cheap and ridiculously far fetched, but a few have kept my interest over the years. I highly recommend Jurassic Park and Star Wars – two of my favorites. But… there's a bunch in the back.

But, you are right. You are far superior in your adoration. You're the best.

I will call you tonight, per usual. I can't go more than a day without hearing your voice… even if it is not as good as hearing it in person.

Love you,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2009 9:53 AM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Still upset?

Toby,  
You don't have to be so snippy! I'm on your team, remember? What we need is some sort of plan to get them to see that this is all wrong, you know? Something sneaky and creative, amazingly great!

Mom broke down and got me that detective game that I wanted, I've almost beat that. And Becca got me some educational games, some of them are pretty fun, others not so much. I could lend you some if you want.

Maggie.

xXx

**From**: flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2009 10:01am

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Huh?!

Devil's Delight Cake Disaster? Do I really want to know about it? Should I know about it? Does it involve chocolate? If it doesn't, would you make it for me?

Rob 8-)

xXx

**From**:flyfishing4life(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2008 10:03am

**To**: ladieDelites(a)gmail com

**Subject**: Sunday at Uncle Sol's

Mama:

I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go with you to Uncle Sol's. I'm sorry that I'm getting back to you so late about this as well.

I'm running out the door right now. I speak to you soon.

Love;

Rob

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2008 11:47 AM

**To: **FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Blast, Saturday

Sweetest Sarah,

Do you have any idea how much longer you will be staying with your mother? Not that I miss you, or anything. Not that I lay awake on your couch at night and remember lying here just a week ago, completely spent after bathing myself in your essence, completely content with you in my arms…

…it occurs to me that, were someone other than you or I to read the above paragraph, it could be taken in a very different way than intended.

You never told me, Precious, how your mother reacted to the news that you were getting married.

I wish you the best of luck in your hiding. Perhaps you could call me earlier…?

Loving you,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2009 12:06 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Still upset?

Maggie,

Sorry. I'm just really frustrated lately. Like if I wasn't paying attention I might punch a wall. 'Cept that would hurt. A lot. And before I answered your email Jareth emailed me all 'your future brother' and everything and I hate it.

What sort of plan though? I've been racking my head for _days _trying to think of something. Do you have any ideas??

Wow, that detective game?? You've been asking for it for ages - I thought you'd never get it. Almost beat it already? You're really smart!

I mean good at games. Yeah...

Maybe if mom lets me I can come over later? We can work on planning the whole Jareth and Sarah mess. I'm ignoring Jareth now and Sarah's off to see her mom California.

From, Toby

xXx

**From: **XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2008 12:07 PM

**To**: ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Subject: **RE: Greetings

Ridley,

Call me Jareth. It is who I am, now. Nothing more.

Correspondence from you would certainly not have been considered invasive or unwelcome. I have always respected your bravery and dedication to your ideals. Now that we no longer need think of ourselves as monarch and subject, I should very much like to call you friend.

Yes, my Sarah is very far away. As far from me as if I were in the Goblin Castle and she in the heart of the Dueriann Jungle. Fortunately, communication is much simpler here and I can email her and speak with her on the telephone (which is like email, only with voices).

My Sarah did not inform you of our coming wedding? I find this terribly odd, as she most certainly considers you one of her best friends. You will have to forgive her, Ridley. She has been under such stress of late. Her family does not approve of our marriage, her biological mother has taken her away, she is working extra hours at her job to make up for the time she will be taking off for the wedding, and, to top that all off, she has to deal with a grouchy Fae who has no real place in her world. Do not let her know, as I would hate to disappoint her if I do not find a way, but I am attempting to come up with some means of allowing you and Ludo to attend the wedding without upsetting the Aboveground attendees. Perhaps an invisibility spell will suffice…?

I am glad to hear that you are doing well. I would like to… apologize. I should never have sent you on that bloody quest. I know that it was hard and lengthy and, in the end, to no point. At the time, I had thought it my only viable solution. I see now that I was lost from the start. I hope that you can forgive me. I should like to make it up to you in some way… hmm…

Hmmph. Ridley, you have a generous heart, but do not think for a moment you fool me when you say that none think ill of me. At the very least, I have seen what that dwarf friend of hers writes to my Sarah. I do not doubt that he is alone in his opinions. It is good to know that it is not unanimous, though. I did what I could as Goblin King, and found it very rewarding. I am glad that some, at least, appreciated that. Now, though, I ask that we not speak of the matter further, as I find it quite painful to relive the past, now that it is gone.

You would do well to dismiss the hope that I may one day return. I have abdicated fully. In order to return to the throne, I would at the very least have to receive the approval of High King Perron and that simply will _not_ happen as long as his niece has his ear.

You are and always have been a true and valiant knight, Sir Didymus. And speaking of depending upon you, I hope that you will do me the favor of keeping my current location a secret. There are those that might take my current status as an opportunity to seek revenge for past wrongs. I do not worry for myself, but for those I love who might get caught up in any attempts at harming me.

Cordially,

_Jareth_

xXx

**From:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2009 12:46 PM

**To:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Subject: **RE: Still upset?

Toby,  
Maybe you should spend some time in the room of relaxation? But seriously, the nerve of that guy rubbing it in like that! We really need to run some damage control!

Most of anything that I can come up with involves getting them alone, but that involves getting to where they are. We could take our bikes if we have to... but I don't know.

Mom said you can come over any time you want... I really think she's sick, she's been real different lately.

I AM smart! But the game has different things each time you play it, so next time it will be all different. It's real fun too, at one point you get to see a dead body. kinda icky, but still mostly cool.

Sarah has a mom? I always figured that she was like me and didn't have a dad... well, that's cool I guess. Why is she going to see her after not even mentioning her all this time?

Hope to see you soon!  
Maggie  
PS: Mom bought Ben and Jerry's Karmel Sutra! She said if you come over we can have some.

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2008 12:53 pm

**To**: XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Blast, Saturday

Beloved Jareth,

I'm not sure how long I'll be here. One moment, Linda is fine, and seemingly quite perky, and the next minute her medications are making her absolutely dizzy, and she needs help walking back to her bedroom to lie down. Usually, this happens after I've tried bringing it up that maybe she doesn't need my assistance anymore, so it's really hard to tell if she really is dizzy, or if she's faking it.

And, in case you're wondering… I've tried reading her emotions, and they're little help. They give me migraines. Like… very painful migraines. Her emotions are too scattered for me to get a real good reading on them, and her medications don't help. I know she _does_ have pain, though, which might be causing the migraines… hm. I hadn't considered that as the cause… but anyway, that's one reason why I haven't just upped and left her – she may be lying on some level, but not when she's in pain. As to her lying… I think she's far too comfortable in it for me to detect it with her emotions alone. Which rather scares me, sometimes.

Hm. I think you are most definitely right about your first paragraph. LOL. I don't think anyone would think that I'd been testing my empathic abilities, diving into your emotions and then learning to show you my own. Ah… it was so wonderful. Seeing all of you, and then being able to show you all of myself… you were absolutely exhausted.

… goodness, that really could be taken the wrong way, couldn't it? Lets just hope this exchange never finds its way to my family… they'll never believe the truth! LOL!

Ah, how Linda reacted…

Well, it was some time before she remembered that I had blurted out that I was having a wedding soon. Once she remembered it, she totally cornered me and demanded I tell her why I hadn't sent her an invitation.

I told her the truth. We hadn't gotten invitations yet, and also I hadn't thought to invite her. Not seriously, at least. I refused to tell her more about it, or about you, until two days later when she broke down and sobbed about how she at least wanted to know who was marrying her 'baby'. I told her… when I mentioned your name, she was completely nonplussed about it. That's when I realized that, oh yeah, she wouldn't know your name, would she? I only learned it on my run through the Labyrinth because Hoggle mentioned it a few times. She never had that chance.

I think she's gearing up to nag me about it again, but is trying to find a new way to argue on it. We'll see. She took the general idea of it well enough – better than the others did – but… that's only to be expected from Linda. She marries and divorces entirely too frequently.

Hm. I think I will call you earlier. I've got no reason to wait, today, if you're not at work.

I love you. So much.

Missing you badly,

Sarah

xXx

**From**: JamesWilliams(a)hotmail com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2008 2:37pm

**To**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: RE: Trip

Sarah,

Karen told me that you have had to take an emergency flight to LA because of Linda. I am glad to know you care for your mother, but I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you. She didn't guilt trip you into it, did she?

That's all I really want to know. I don't like the thought of my little girl being pushed around by her mother.

I hope for and answer soon.

Love,

Your father.

Love,

Your father

xXx

**From:** ScrabbleAddict(a)crystalcast com

**Sent:** Saturday, September 13, 2008 4:01 PM

**To:** XiledOwl(a)yahoo com

**Subject:** RE: Greetings

J... Jar... _Jareth_,

Verily I say it is nothing short of unnatural to address you in so informal a manner! However, since it is what you have requested I call you, and because you have said you hope that we may be called friends, I shall acquiesce.

As far from you as though she were in the Dueriann Jungle, eh? That is far, indeed. But it must be comforting that you can the sweet maiden's voice, and e-mail with her as well. I do hope that she returns to you soon.

I can readily understand why I have not heard from My Lady, and of course I can forgive her. It sounds to me as though she is quite overwhelmed with many difficult situations. Please pass on to her my heartiest congratulations and wishes for a lovely wedding.

You... you would attempt to find a means for Ludo and I to be present? Jareth, I... I am more than touched, and most deeply appreciative. But... an invisibility spell? Are you... that is, can you still employ magic, although you are a mortal? As to that, are you really? Does one become mortal when one decides to remain Aboveground? Forgive my curiosity. I am merely trying to work it all out in my mind. As for the offer, it is most kind, but would it not detract from your happiness and ability to focus on your big day?

The quest... I confess it was the most harrowing and lengthy ordeal I have ever gone through. My regret lies, however, not in the quest itself, but in the fact that I did not accomplish my mission. I never even laid eyes upon the Ebstone, and for that I will always brand myself a failure, for until now I have never failed to complete an assignment. I do forgive you, with all my heart. Please do not feel the need to "make it up" to me.

As to the other subject you mentioned, I will only say... wait. No. I shan't say another word, as you have asked me not to do so.

Regarding the hope of your return... Jareth, I cannot feel that something is amiss somewhere. You know that my sixth sense is almost as keen as my sense of smell, and all I will say is that something feels dreadfully wrong. More than anything else, that is the overwhelming consensus here... I have heard it said more times than I can count.

It is rumored that Lady Chenea is going quite mad. Aside from a terrible insect infestation problem, she claims odd happenings in her chamber and upon her person. She reportedly bats at herself frequently, and falls apart in tears and screaming fits for no apparent reason. Her family is quite at a loss.

I shall guard your secret with my life. No one will get your location out of me. (If you could see me now, you would see my teeth bared; I just scared off Greeta II, who was sitting upon my lap. Ah, well, it is easier to type without her in the way!) Please do not fear for that. Put it out of your mind and know that you can trust me with anything.

We have not had any further word from Hoggle; I do hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble.

With warm friendship,

Ridley

xXx

**From**: FairiesByte(a)yahoo com

**Sent**: Saturday, September 13, 2008 4:52pm

**To**: RenfestPrincess(a)yahoo com

**Subject**: Guess where the flip I am?

Sue,

I'm sorry I couldn't email or call you about this nonsense sooner, but things have been pretty busy…

Guess who called me last Sunday? Linda. Yep, my mother… my biological-but-doesn't-really-care-much-about-me mother.

Now… guess what she called me for?

That's a trick question, really. What she _said_ she called me for wasn't what she _really_ called me for. She called to tell me that Tuesday she was having a life-threatening surgery done, and she wanted to see me, and she needed me to help take care of her, blah, blah, blah. In the end, though, I found out she lied to me about the surgery, that it wasn't life threatening… it was a nose job.

But, ah well, she got her comeuppance on that one – she ended up needing me to take care of her anyway, because she got a nasty infection from it all.

So, in short, guess where I am? I'm in Los Angeles – and I am not a happy camper. She paid to fly me out, but the wedding is only a month away, and… I had to leave Jareth behind. I'm missing him like nothing else.

Plus… I don't know when I'll be getting home! I thought I'd only be here until, like, Monday or something, but with her infection? It's debatable. Jareth was worried that we'd have to push back the wedding, but I sternly said NO to that – I am NOT letting her ruin the happiest day of my life, that's for sure!

Hm. I wonder what she would do if she found out I was going to marry the Goblin King? Well… former Goblin King. I haven't mentioned Bethany, but I'm sure she remembers her, and I doubt she'd forget Jareth… though, it appears that she never did learn his name, because I've said it several times – each time waiting for her to suddenly remember it and flip out – but she just thinks it's an odd name and that's the end of it. I just wonder…

Ah, poop, I have to run – Marcus, Linda's right hand man (but who insists that he is not a nursemaid and so while he'll do anything else for her, he flatly refuses to care for her while she's on all these medications – I personally think he's afraid of blood), has just come over and is fussing about… something stupid, I'm sure. I know you're on tour with that play right now, so don't worry about responding to this, just give me a call and we'll talk. I'd call you, but I don't want to have your cell phone go off during a performance or anything!

Later,

Sarah

xXx

**From:** cluckerswillruletheworld(a)yahoo com

**Sent: **Saturday, September 13, 2009 5:43 PM

**To:** maggiesmagicalmonkeys(a)hotmail com

**Subject: **RE: Still upset?

Maggie,

Mom says she'll take me after dinner! And yeah, Jareth is just being so...ridiculous. Really.

Maybe he put a spell on Sarah or something. She nearly blew herself up the other day apparently, and partly 'cause of me. I think. And cause she's not happy 'cause of her Mom.

Well Sarah's mom is really never there. She's just off in things always and sometimes they visit. I don't know how Sarah feels 'bout her really. We don't talk about it much.

It does sound like your Mom is sick. BUYING ICECREAM?? That's not like her at all.

Get them alone? Huh...like tricking them? You'll have to tell me your ideas tonight! And we can't really go where they are - well there's not point since Sarah isn't there. But we could get something on Jareth maybe...

Dead body? Eck...I mean yeah kinda cool. That's really neat that it changes all the time.

Okay, Mom wants me to help her now with something. I'll see you later!

From, Toby

xXx

**CAST**

_in alphabetical order_

**Amara - **La-Petit-Aviateur

**Bethany **- AmericanWoman

**Didymus **- FaeriesMidwife

**Hoggle **- Anij

**James **- LadyVampyre666

**Jareth - **DanikaLareyna

**Karen - **OceanFae

**Maggie - **Bratney

**Rel **- CoffeeKris

**Rob** - Yodeladyhoo

**Sarah - **MartiOwlsten

**Sue **- Whisper Branson

**Toby **- Kore-of-Myth

**Troink **- Sylistra the Scholar

**Valarie – **MidnightWalking

**Marti's Note: **Would you look at this… Marti updated again. Actually, I was a lazy bum and suffered computer problems like crazy, so this didn't get updated as quickly as it should have been… so sorry about that, folks. I'll try to be speedier, next time. To help me be more motivated, why don't you review? (I know, I'm shameless). Oh, and Danika is feeling much better, now. She's upgraded to dancing in a hula skirt. Quite the improvement, I'd say.


End file.
